


The Lone Wanderer

by BigE2955



Series: The Lone Wanderer/Traveler Saga [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal, F/M, Female Domination, Foursomes, Impregnation, Kage Bunshin Gangbangs, Lots and lots of lemons, Male Domination, Multi, Orgies, Other, Threesomes, Tons of beautiful women, gangbangs, genderbender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 171,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigE2955/pseuds/BigE2955
Summary: After the horrors of the Fourth Shinobi War, Sasuke seeks to redeem himself in the light of the world. In the meantime, however, he collects a harem of some of the most beautiful women in the Elemental Nations - and this is the story of how that happened. Sasuke x Mass Harem





	1. The First - Sakura

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Naruto. This story is not intended for profit - but rather, to entertain both the writer, and the readers. Some of the views expressed in this story are not my own, and it is not meant to be taken entirely seriously. If you would like to help me out, leave a comment, a kudos, and be sure to recommend the story to others. If you'd like to contact me, hit me up on my fanfiction.net at BigE2955.

If Sasuke had to be honest, this coupling had been a long time in the making.

He'd never denied Sakura's attractiveness. With her silky pink hair, her exotic emerald colored eyes... not to mention a tight and toned body, gained from years as a kunoichi, you'd have to be an idiot to call the pink haired woman ugly.

And soon, her beauty - her body, every inch of it, will have been claimed by him.

They were inside of her apartment. They - as in the Konoha Twelve - had been celebrating her birthday, with food and spirits aplenty being passed around. After a long night of partying, Sasuke had... 'volunteered' to walk her home, or so as to say, had been practically forced into it. Once they'd gotten to her home, she'd offered him a drink, and well, one thing lead to another. Now, they were on her bed, tongues battling for dominance as they made out with each other.

His hand crept beneath her t-shirt, sliding up her smooth skin until one of the round globes on her chest was held firmly in his hand. He tweaked one of her nipples experimentally, and she moaned into their kiss, a shiver running down her spine.

After another moment, the two of them reluctantly pull away from each other. "Come on..." she whispers huskily, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. He could smell the alcohol on her breath. "Let's get these clothes off."

Sasuke smirks. Gently easing her fingers away, he reaches down, pulling his shirt over his head and discarding it onto the floor next to her bed. Sakura had to restrain herself from drooling once his chiseled chest came into sight. She ran a finger up and down one of his pecs, her eyes clouded with obvious lust.

"You next," Sasuke says.

She shot him a smirk of her own, before pulling her own shirt off as well. Sasuke licked his lips, mismatched eyes taking in every inch of ivory colored skin. Her breasts weren't the biggest he'd ever seen - Tsunade still held that record by a long shot - but they were still flawless, straining against a pale red bra. Sakura unhooked her bra slowly, tossing it behind her. She tweaked one of her nipples, giving him a 'come hither' look.

Sasuke reached down, pulling off his pants and kicking them off of the bed. Dressed in only a pair of navy blue boxers, he wrapped his arms around the pink haired woman, pulling her into another kiss. Their chests pressed against each other, and he could distinctly hear the rapid beat of her heart, almost as if it were threatening to pop out of her rib cage.

Deciding to take her by surprise, his hands travel down south, groping the well defined cheeks of her ass. She squeaks lightly, her cheeks turning the same color of her hair. With swift, concise movements, he pulled her pants down, leaving her in nothing but a matching pair of red undergarments.

"Lay back, Sasuke-kun." Sakura whispered, pressing a hand to his chest and easing him down. "I want you to enjoy this just as much as I will."

Needless to say, as Sakura pulled off his boxers, she was  _not_ expecting what appeared to be a python to spill out. Easily a foot long, and two or three inches in diameter, his cock jutted upwards like some sort of majestic skyscraper. She looked down, fingers slipping underneath the fabric of her panties to play with her small snatch. Would that  _thing_ even fit inside of her?

"... something wrong?" Sasuke murmured.

Sakura shook her head. "No... it's just... I wasn't expecting it to be so big."

He smirked. "Don't worry about it," he said. "It won't hurt, I promise."

'I'll have to hold you to that." Sakura mumbled under her breath, pulling her panties off and straddling him. With her buttocks planted firmly on his thighs, his cock rose up to well past her  _navel_ for kami's sake. It was either gonna feel really good inside of her, or it was going to hurt a lot. She reached down, pumping it a few times with her small in comparison hand. He moaned lightly, his member twitching in her hand. "Here goes nothing."

Gripping his cock tightly at the base, she lifted herself up, directing the tip into her tight snatch. She bit her lip tightly, crossing her fingers with her free hand, before forcing the monster inside.

She gasped audibly, feeling as if she had been split in half... in a good way, if that was even possible. Even with less than a quarter of it inside, it felt as if it hit everything inside of her,. Her walls stretched immensely to his size, rippling and clutching his member like an anaconda around its prey.. Sakura rocked her hips experimentally, sparks dancing in her eyes at the pleasure. She lowered herself down another inch, and she already had to stop, the pleasure simply being too much for her.

Sakura was prepared to take it slow and steady. Sasuke, on the other hand...

"Sorry, Sakura..." he murmured, gripping her hips tightly. "I can't hold back anymore." And with one sharp thrust, he sunk into the base.

Either she had died and ascended to heaven, or his cock was just simply  _that good_ . Her mouth hung open, her body convulsing uncontrollably as she fell on his chest. Her walls pulsated around his member, making it feel as if 'Little Sasuke' was caught in a vice grip.

"O-o-oh m-my k-kami..." Sakura stuttered, her voice hoarse and her body still shaky even a moment later. His cock twitched inside of her, and she jumped, feeling as if he had hit at least three G-spots deep inside of her pussy.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. It was so tempting, to just let loose and pound into the pink haired woman. But, he stayed his hand, this time at least. "Tell me when to go," he whispered into her ear. "Whenever you're ready."

At least a minute, maybe two passed, before Sakura gave him a slight nod. Pulling her off of him, until just the tip of his massive cock was left inside, he thrust inside of her once more, sinking to the base in an instant. Sakura didn't stand a chance - she came like a trainwreck, her eyes rolling into the back of her head.

And yet, even with Sakura clearly out of it, Sasuke didn't stop. He gave her another hard thrust, then another, until eventually his cock was pummelling her tiny pussy like a jackhammer.

Sakura road through orgasm after orgasm, losing count somewhere after the first dozen. She wasn't even coherent at this point, a small bit of drool leaking from the corner of her mouth as her long time crush gave her everything she'd ever wanted and more. At this point - nothing else mattered. Her family, her friends, her life... nothing compared to the massive tool currently destroying her snatch.

Unfortunately for Sasuke, he was slightly out of practice. With her pussy constantly gripping at his cock, and her bra-covered breasts heaving only a few inches from his face, it wasn't a surprise that he only lasted another five minutes or so.

"I'm about to cum." he said. "Where do you want it?"

There wasn't even a moment of hesitation. "I-inside..." Sakura slurred. "G-give me your cum, pleasssseee..."

With one final hard,  _vicious_ thrust, he came as deep as he possibly could inside of her, his cock spraying like a broken fire hydrant inside of her tight snatch, filling her womb and more. He gave her a few more thrusts, getting all of his cum out, before pulling out of her, his cum beginning to leak from her pussy in copious amounts.

"So gooood...." Sakura murmured, her tongue lolling out of her mouth, her eyes blank.

Sasuke panted heavily, his cock not having gone down in the slightest. "I think I might have overdone it a bit..." he mumbled.

An understatement if there ever was one.

\-----

He'd left soon after Sakura had gone to sleep, wanting to avoid the awkwardness of a morning encounter inside of her apartment.

A fairly busy day later - intense  _Rinnegan_ training followed by hours of sparring with a Kage Bunshin, and Sasuke was beat. He was all ready to go inside of his home, slip into some nightwear and pass out, before something distracted him.

Namely, the five foot eight pink haired woman busting down his front door and angrily yanking down his pants.

"Cock." Sakura demanded. " _Now_ ."

Her tone left  _no_ room to argue. And, as a consequence, not five minutes later he found himself thrusting into her in a doggystyle position. Sakura writhed, but Sasuke held her firmly in place by the shoulders, driving his massive rod into her. She'd asked for it, and he was going to  _give_ her it. Ten minutes later, and a sense of deja vu settled over him.

"Gonna cum," he mumbled huskily into her ear. "Where do you want it?"

"In-siiiideeeee...." she managed to get out, her voice muffled. Her head was shoved into a nearby pillow in a poor attempt to quiet her moans, which had undoubtedly woken up several of his neighbors.

With a hard thrust, sinking in balls deep, Sasuke grunted and groaned, cumming deep within her once more. Her tongue lolled out, her eyes rolled back in her head, and at this point, Sakura didn't even moan - she just gave out a guttural groan as his cum rapidly filled up her womb.

He made to pull out, but her arms suddenly reached out, keeping him inside. She stared up at him with nothing but love and adoration in her eyes, wiping away a small smidge of drool from the corner of her mouth.

"Again." she demanded.

And he obliged.

\----

"Listen," he said afterwards, the pink haired woman laying on his chest. His cock was still inside of her, acting as a sort of plug to keep the massive amount of cum that he had pumped inside of her, well,  _inside_ . "I don't want to lead you on, Sakura." Sasuke said. "We're... we're not-"

"It's fine," she mumbled. "We don't have to be exclusive if you don't want to be, Sasuke-kun."

She flashed him a wicked grin.

"But..." she continued, grinding her hips, bringing her member back to full mast. "We can be 'friends with benefits', right?"

"I don't have a problem with with that," Sasuke replied, a small grin of his own surfacing.

Far in the future, Uchiha Sasuke marked  _that_ particular day, as the day that his conquest of the Elemental Nation's women begun. First Haruno Sakura, and next...

... well, you'll just have to wait and find out.

\---

**This is just the prologue/first chapter.**

**If you liked it, leave a kudos and a comment. I read each and every comment, no matter how long and/or short they may be. If you want to get in contact with me, hit me up on fanfiction.net. My profile name there is BigE2955.  
**

**Thanks for reading. And as always, have an amazing day.**


	2. Diplomacy pt. 1 - Samui

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Naruto. This story is not intended for profit - but rather, to entertain both the writer, and the readers. Some of the views expressed in this story are not my own, and it is not meant to be taken entirely seriously. If you would like to help me out, leave a comment, a kudos, and be sure to recommend the story to others. If you'd like to contact me, hit me up on my fanfiction.net at BigE2955.

**Just a quick A/N. To clarify - chapters won't necessarily be exclusive to a single girl. Although I will try to include a new girl every chapter, other girls may be featured prominently or as side notes within the chapter. If you liked the first chapter, and if you like this one as well, make sure to drop a review!**

**Also, for those wondering, Sasuke has** both **of his arms in his story.**

\---

Sasuke knew that Sakura's feelings had always gone a little past a simple crush and into the depths of 'love', but he never would have expected the pink haired woman to go  _this far_ to please him.

When he'd gone to the bathroom, he hadn't expected her to bust in after him, lust evident in her emerald colored eyes.

"Sakura...?!" he murmured eyes widening slightly. He was washing his hands just after he'd finished using the bathroom.

"Don't worry." she told him. "I put a genjutsu on the door. Nobody saw me come in."

"Sakura..." Sasuke said. "What are you doing in here?"

She shot a smirk at him, dropping to her knees. "Well..." she mumbled. "I only got back from my mission this morning." Sakura said. "I think I deserve a little...  _'reward'_ , no?"

He opened his mouth to respond, but stopped when he felt her hand slip into his pants, caressing his flaccid member. It only took a second for his cock to 'rise to attention', and by then, both Sakura  _and_ Sasuke knew that she had him.

"Fine." he grumbled. "Just... make it quick."

Sakura giggled lightly, pulling his pants, and his boxers along with them, down to his ankles. "I'll try."

Two months had passed since their little arrangement had begun. For some reason, Sasuke had thought that his teammate would eventually grow bored - but, if anything, the opposite happened. Every chance she got, they'd be fucking like rabbits, in her apartment or his, in a secluded clearing or here... in the bathroom at Ichiraku's.

She gave the crown of his member a wet kiss, her pink tongue darting out and suckling around the head. Her hand jerked the base of his enormous cock, nimble fingers running over the numerous veins that lined his dick.

This wasn't the first time that she'd given him a blowjob, but her inexperience still showed. Maybe it was his size, or maybe it was her innocence, but she had never managed to take more than half of his cock down her tight throat.

That didn't stop her from trying though. Sasuke only felt his erection grow as his cock slid into the pinkette, inch by inch disappearing into her gullet. Her eyes were locked firmly with his, as if to say  _'_ This is what I will do for you'.

He definitely appreciated it.

Sakura was certainly the little minx when she chose to be. That sweet and soft exterior she attempted to portray, occasional coupled with a pink haired demon when she was angry, they were  _nothing_ compared to when she got underneath the bedsheets with him.

Anything he could even dream of, she would let him do. Although her tits weren't the biggest, her body wasn't the sexiest, and she wasn't the prettiest girl out there, she was living up to her reputation as one of the feistiest women of Konoha. Doggystyle, anal, missionary - it didn't matter what position they fucked in. Sakura let him blow his hand on her face, on her tits, deep within her pussy or inside of her ass.

Needless to say, he wasn't regretting this little arrangement of theirs one bit.

"Stop." he commanded her, and she obeyed, his cock still in her mouth. He grips her pink locks tightly. "Let's see if you can do better today," he said, before gently easing more of his member down her throat.

Although her face turned bright red, and her breathing through her nose accelerated significantly, Sakura perservered. Sasuke let out a loud moan as her nose reached his crotch, all twelve inches of his cock currently inside of her wet and very tight throat.

"When I'm ready, I'm gonna cum down your throat," he told her. He wasn't asking for permission - the both of them knew she was going to say yes even if she could talk in her current predicament.

He thrust in and out of her mouth a couple of times. Sakura definitely went the extra mile to please, running her tongue up and down his cock where she could, and bringing her hand up to jerk him at the base whenever he pulled out of her mouth a few inches.

Eventually though, a combination of her amazing mouth and hands brought him to the edge. Sinking into the base once more, he gave a loud groan - Sakura's only warning before a geyser of hot, white cum rushed down her throat.

She didn't even need to swallow for the first few bursts, his cock was so deep inside of her. After the first two shots, he began to pull out, his cock not letting up in the slightest.

With the buffer between her throat and mouth slowly diminishing, she was forced to swallow once. Then twice. Eventually, he pulled out of her throat entirely, jacking his own cock off as he shot the last few streams of cum directly into her mouth, grunting and groaning as she did so.

Sakura was certainly very accommodating, opening her mouth as wide as it could go and laying out her tongue, to ensure not a drop missed it's target. Once he was done, she basked in his essence, swishing it around in her mouth. "Wait," he said all of a sudden, putting a hand on her jaw. "Let me see."

She opened her mouth, letting him see the massive load that he had deposited into it. Her green eyes were glazed over. He glanced down, seeing that one of her hands had slipped beneath her pants and panties, and had begun to massage her sopping wet cunt.

"Swallow." he said.

Sakura did so, opening her mouth once more to let him see that she had obediently swallowed every drop of his cum. A refreshing gasp escaped her lips, as if she had just gulped down a liter of her favorite drink. Her hand drifted down to her stomach, rubbing it absentmindedly. "So full..."

Sasuke pulled up his pants. "The genjutsu is still up I think." he said. "Sneak out of the window," he told her, gesturing to a small window that lined a wall of the bathroom. "I'll leave as soon as I can. We can... go home and finish this."

Sakura smirked. "Sounds good to me."

\---

"You want me to  _what?_ "

Hatake Kakashi sighed. "You heard me, Sasuke." the silver haired Hokage says firmly.

Sasuke's fist tightened at his side. "They hat- no, they despise me in Kumogakure, Kakashi." he said. "If I go there..."

"What?" Kakashi said. "You're one of, if not the strongest shinobi alive, Sasuke." he said. "You'll be fine. These little diplomatic missions I'm going to start sending you on, they're important, Sasuke - you need to rebuild your reputation from the ground up, and going to these different villages and showing that you're  _not_ a maniac anymore goes a long way."

Sasuke rubs his forehead gently. "I don't have a choice in this, do I?" he murmured.

Kakashi smiled at him - at least, it looked like he was smiling beneath his mask. "You can leave whenever you want," he said. "Just be sure to arrive at Kumo by the 3rd."

Considering it was the 31st, that didn't give him a very large timeframe. He'd have to leave tonight, or very early in the morning if he wanted to make it to Kumogakure without abusing the  _shunshin_ .

"Be sure to say goodbye to Sakura before you leave." Kakashi said, giving the last of the Uchiha a knowing look. "She gets... angsty when you or her are out on missions."

Sasuke grumbled something incoherent under his breath, before flickering out of the Hokage's office without another word.

\---

"It's a pleasure to have you here, Uchiha Sasuke."

For all intents and purposes, the Raikage seemed genuine. Of course, Sasuke had the keen eyes of an Uchiha - even without the  _sharingan_ activated, he could see the dislike bordering on hatred present in the fourth lightning shadow's mud brown eyes.

The jinchuuriki of the Hachibi, Killer Bee if he wasn't mistaken, stood behind him. Although the two of them had done battle once, he couldn't even see an ounce of loathing, or even animosity in his features.

"The pleasure is mine, Raikage-sama." Sasuke replied. Normally, he wasn't one for honorifics... but, Kakashi was right, loathe as he was to admit it. Old grudges aside, it might be best to butter up any Kage he met, if only to prove their distrust of him wrong.

"I'm glad to hear that." A says. "Arrangements for you to stay in an empty apartment have already been made," he continued. "I hope that you enjoy your stay here in Kumogakure, Uchiha." A small pause, as the Raikage cleared his throat. "It's already fairly late," the heavily muscled man mentions. "We will conduct our meetings in the morning. For now, allow my brother to escort you to your temporary home."

And with that, he departed. Killer Bee quickly closed the distance between he and Sasuke, clapping the Uchiha on the shoulder as if they were old friends.

"Ha ha, it's been awhile, Sa- _su_ -ke!" Killer Bee said. "Just follow me now, and we'll get to ya new home in just a minute!"

"I'll be right behind you." Sasuke replied, only mildly disturbed. He was glad that the jinchuuriki hadn't challenged him to a rap battle or anything like that... he may be good at many things, but rapping certainly wasn't one of them.

Killer Bee gave him a key to his temporary apartment, before departing in a flash of lightning.

Sasuke threw the door open, closing it softly behind him once he was inside. He flicked on the lights, mismatched eyes taking in every inch of the home.

He activates his  _sharingan_ . ' _No seals,_ ' he thinks.  _'No bugs either, at least as far as I can see.'_

The cabinets were well stocked, with food to feed a family for a month, and a variety of drinks and the sort in the refrigerator. On the kitchen table, there was a bowl of fruit - featuring apples, pears, oranges and...  _tomatoes_ .

Call him weak, but it wasn't long before those delicious red, juicy fruits were on his plate, soon to make the journey into his stomach.

\---

"I'm not keen on this...  _babysitting_ mission that you wish to assign me, Raikage-sama."

Samui was one of, if not his most experienced jounin. An orphan from the Land of Frost, she was third to none in lightning manipulation, only behind he and Darui.

A sighed. "The Uchiha is not someone I would send a simple ANBU to watch," he said, eying the blonde from behind his desk. "I want him to feel... welcome."

"Typically, you don't send jounin to spy on those you wish to feel 'welcome'." Samui replies, folding her arms across her chest. She was truly a beauty - with platinum blonde hair, milky skin and massive breasts that were only outdone by Tsunade of the Sannin. Many a man wished to be with her, but none had come to claim her quite yet.

Dressed in a grey yukata that revealed enough cleavage to fill a whore house, with mesh armor underneath, she was quite the striking figure.

A grits his teeth. "This isn't a  _request_ , Samui." he said.

There was a long pause, as the two simply stared at each other. Soon, however, Samui relented - her loyalty to her village won out over her reservations about the Uchiha in the end.

"It will be done, Raikage-sama." is all she said, before disappearing in a flicker.

\---

Night had long since fallen, and yet Sasuke hadn't slept yet.

There was a small library in the apartment, and after a while, he'd simply grabbed a book, a beer and settled down to read. There was a TV - but he wasn't one for technology. Words and mental images won out over sound and pictures, at least in his opinion.

"Hmm." Sasuke hums, suddenly closing his book.

Outside of the apartment, concealing on a rooftop opposite the complex Sasuke was currently staying in, Samui watched him. Hours had passed since the Raikage had given her this assignment, and yet, the Uchiha hadn't done anything even remotely suspicious.

"This is a waste of my time..." she grumbled under her breath, blowing a lock of blonde hair from out of her eye.

Another minute passed, and then Samui  _freezed_ .

"You know..." a voice whispered into her ear. "Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness."

She resisted the urge to shiver, instead opting to whip out a kunai and swing for the new arrival's jugular.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, his hand easily catching hers mid-swing. His fingers tightened around her wrist, until she was forced to drop the kunai, the metal projectile dropping onto the rooftop uselessly.

"You're one of the Raikage's personal retainer." Sasuke noted, red eyes slowly fading back to a dull black.

Samui gritted her teeth. "How?" she said, wrenching her wrist from his grip, and taking a step back. "How did you know I was here?"

Sasuke smirked. "I wouldn't beat yourself up over it," he admitted. "If it had been anyone besides me, you likely would have gone unnoticed."

Samui's eyes narrow. "Is this some kind of warning?" she said.

"No, not really." Sasuke replied. He looked up at the sky for a moment, mismatched eyes staring at the moon. "It's cold out here." he said, "If you'd like, you can come in for a cup of tea. I don't normally do this - but..."  _'I need to make the Raikage like me,'_ he wanted to say.

"But what?" Samui says, bending down to pick up her kunai. Sasuke watched as she slipped it back into her pouch, a small frown forming on his otherwise pleasant features as he caught sight of the quickly forming bruise around her wrist.

"Your mission is to keep an eye on me, no?" he said. 'I'm sure you can do a better job at that inside of the apartment."

Her first instinct was to say no - a  _resounding_ no more like. But... she was curious. Clearly he had some sort of ulterior motive to inviting her in, and Raikage-sama wouldn't exactly despair if she could catch him attempting to plot against the village, or something of the sort.

"Fine." she said gruffly.

\---

The stories hadn't lied - Uchiha Sasuke was every bit as attractive as they had made him out to be.

She watched him from the couch, his graceful movements as he scooped tea leaves and filled up a kettle. Samui normally put on a rather... stoic appearance to the world, but she was still human; and a hot blooded bisexual female at that. She could appreciate a fine specimen when she saw one.

And... she was glad to be out of the cold. She was a kunoichi - she was used to rough conditions, sand, snow, forest and marsh, but it didn't mean it wasn't nice to be inside a nice, heated apartment.

"Here," Sasuke said several minutes later, slipping a cup of piping hot tea into her head. He had one of his own... curiously enough, he hadn't put sugar or anything of the sort inside of his own cup. Strange.

A moment of comfortable silence passed, as the two shinobi sipped at their beverages.

"Did you have anything you wanted to ask me?" Sasuke spoke up, setting his tea down on the table.

Samui blinked. "Excuse me?" she said.

Sasuke gave her a blank look. "You were staring at me while I was making the tea." he said. "Either you were checking me out, or you were thinking to ask me something."

A tint of pink reached the blonde woman's ears, and she quickly gulped down some tea to mask her mild embarrassment.

"I did want to ask you something." she said a moment later.

"I'm listening," Sasuke said.

"Several months ago... you attacked my former teacher." she said, cutting straight to the point. "Killer Bee-sama said, that if he hadn't thought quickly and escaped using a henge, that he would have been captured and likely killed."

Sasuke frowned. "I'm not proud of that," he admitted. "But... rest assured, I had no intention of killing your teacher."

Samui's eyes narrow. "You are aware of what the Akatsuki did to jinchuriki, no?" she said, pointing an accusing finger at him. "Even if you hadn't drove the blade through his heart, Bee-sama still would have died because of your actions."

Sasuke smirked. "You think I didn't know that your teacher henged into a tentacle of the Hachibi?" he said. "The  _sharingan_ sees all. If I had truly wanted to kill him, I simply would have forced him out of his hiding hole."

She processed that information for a moment. "... and if he hadn't changed as he did?"

"I had no intention of aiding the Akatsuki in their goal." Sasuke told her. "I likely would have given them a decoy. The only reason I attacked him in the first place was to gain the Akatsuki's trust - they needed to know that a battle had occurred, or else it would have been far too suspicious."

Samui took a sip of her tea. "Bee-sama is immensely strong," she said. "... but, if another Akatsuki member had attempted to fight him, instead of you - perhaps that ninja swordsman, or Pein himself, Bee-sama likely would have died." A pause. "I feel I should apologize." Samui said.

"No need," Sasuke said, waving his hand.

They exchanged some brief small talk after that, but before the sun rose above Kumogakure once more, Samui was gone.

\---

Fortunately for the last Uchiha, things had gone rather well at the meeting with the Raikage.

Kakashi had given him a folder, filled with details about what exactly the Raikage was proposing - a massive roadway that would connect Konohagakure and Kumogakure together. He'd used his  _sharingan_ to memorize every detail, and soon the two had reached an agreement, Sasuke accepting on Kakashi's behalf.

Three days from now, he would depart. There were still details to work out - compromises to be reached, concerns to be remedied.

On the night of his second day in Kumogakure, Sasuke heard a knock on his door.

Opening it up, he was mildly surprised to see the blonde woman from the previous night.

"You know..." he realized. "I never actually got your name."

She grimaced lightly, if only for her rudeness in forgetting to introduce herself to the Uchiha. "My name is Samui." she said, bowing her head lightly. He didn't inquire about a clan name - often, orphans or those of peasant origins didn't even have clan names to speak of.

"Did you need something?" Sasuke asked.

"There's something else I wanted to ask you." Samui told him.

"Hmm." Sasuke hummed. "Come on in then," he said. "I made a kettle of tea about an hour ago, do you want some?" He closed the door behind her. Disappearing from the doorway to the kitchen in a flicker Samui could hardly make out, Sasuke set to refilling his own cup of tea.

"That would be cool." Samui said.

She sat down on the couch once more, and Sasuke once again gave her a cup of tea.

"What did you wish to ask me?" Sasuke said.

Samui fixed her gaze firmly on the ground. "I... kami, I can't believe I'm saying this... I have to ask a favor of you."

"A favor?" Sasuke echoed.

Samui nods. "You see... Raikage-sama wishes for me to... erm... 'branch out' with my responsibilities." she said. "To clarify, he wants me to... use my talents to weasel information from our enemies."

He knew what she was referring to; to use her significant assets to seduce men. "I see. And this concerns me how...?"

"I'm a virgin." Samui said bluntly. "I-I've done it with women before," she quickly filled in, a tint of pink to her cheeks. "But... I've never done it with a man before. And I don't want my first time to be with a stranger in some rundown tavern."

He wasn't one to turn down an offer like the one she was suggesting, but he had to ask- "So you ask a man you've known for about a day to take it?" Sasuke said. "Why don't you ask a teammate of yours?"

Samui scowls. "You haven't met my teammates before," she said. "There's no way in hell I would ever- ugh... Omoi? Darui? Bee-sama? The thought of  _that_ with them is repulsive." Another pause. "And... considering you allowed Bee-sama to escape... it's... it's a small way to repay you, I suppose."

\---

When Sasuke had led her to the bedroom of his small apartment, Samui was undeniably nervous. Butterflies were flying freely through her stomach, and a constant flush was present on her normally pale face.

"Since this is your first time," Sasuke said. "I'll try and take it easy." Then, he pulled off his shirt, revealing chiseled muscle that almost made her drool. He pulled his pants off as well in one smooth motion, leaving him in a pair of black boxers.

It was now or never, she supposed. She slid the yukata off of her well developed body, the mesh armor following soon after. Dressed in nothing but a black bra and panties, Samui felt... exposed.

"Come on," Sasuke said, motioning her onto the bed.

She slid into the bed. Sasuke's mismatched eyes were glued to her hefty breasts - they were clearing straining against her bra, and he could see her nipples poking through the thin fabric. He made sure to unhook her bra before they got to work; there was no way he was going to deny himself from playing with them.

"Lie still." he commanded her. "I'll be doing most of the work. If you don't like it, speak up - otherwise, try and relax."

Samui nodded. "Alright." she said in response.

Sasuke smirked, nimble fingers practically ripping her panties off of her. He threw them onto the ground by the bed, his eyes taking in every inch of her snatch. Blonde hair was trimmed smoothly - and, to his delight, she was already fairly wet.

Samui knew what was coming when he put his head between her thighs. But, what she wasn't expecting was the sheer  _pleasure_ of the act, his skilled tongue pleasing her in ways that her female sex partners had never achieved.

Sasuke smirked once more. He'd eaten out Sakura more than once - practice makes perfect, and by this point, it took him less than two minutes to get the pink haired girl to cum from just his tongue. He bet he could get Samui to cum in less than a minute.

And cum she did, her body shivering uncontrollably, wave upon wave of pleasure coursing through her. Once it had died down, Sasuke lifted himself up. He lunged forward, taking one of her breasts into his mouth while one of his hands played with her cunt. Another minute passed, and soon she was orgasming once more, her juices soaking his fingers and staining his bed.

"I think you're ready." he said, after detaching himself from her nipple.

He pulled his boxers off. Samui knew he was big - she could feel him against her thigh, but she purposely kept her blue eyes locked on his face. She could feeling a burning between her legs, her juices flowing freely from her tight snatch. She needed him,  _now_ .

"Hurry up." she said.

Sasuke gently guided his cock to her cunt, making sure to sink the tip inside. "This might hurt." he made sure to told her.

Then, he thrusted in.

Inch after inch of pussy destroying cock sunk into her, yet Samui couldn't so much as breath. It was stretching her  _so much_ , he was so big, so hard, so massive inside of her sopping wet cunt.

Samui was  _tight_ , Sasuke realized, tighter than Sakura had ever been. He hadn't taken Sakura's virginity - she had slept around before, although that had quickly stopped after she'd gotten access to his massive cock. But Samui was a virgin, and if Sasuke had to describe the sensation of her pussy, it felt as if somebody had wrapped his cock in a straight jacket... that was three sizes too small.

He took it slow. He was three inches in now - now, he was four. Five. Six. He stopped, smirking slightly as he watched Samui's eyes roll back into her head. Sasuke reached forward, fingers pinching her nipples and gently groping her massive breasts.

Seven inches, eight, nine... oh for the love of kami, he couldn't hold back anymore.

With one last thrust, he sunk into the base.

If Samui had thought her orgasms from Sasuke's oral ministrations had been good, they were  _nothing_ compared to how hard she came from his enormous cock. She practically blacked out from the pleasure for a good moment or two, only coming back around when Sasuke gave her nipple a particularly hard pinch.

"Stay awake." he said. "We're not even  _close_ to finished yet."

He pulled out slowly. Samui practically whimpered, she had felt so complete, so full, and now the new love of her life was slowly leaving her. That is, until he thrusted it back inside. Samui came once more.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. He wasn't going to last long - she was too tight, too wet, too god damn fucking  _sexy_ for him to last.

In. Out. In. Out. Everytime Samui thought she reached a new height, Sasuke easily topped that, either by adjusting the angle of his thrust or by wrenching her flexible body into a position that allowed him to go deeper.

Normally, Sasuke would ask her where she wanted him to cum - unfortunately, or fortunately, Samui could barely understand the language he was speaking at this point, let alone where his load would be deposited.

_'Inside it is,'_ he decided.

He gave the blonde a few more vicious thrusts - making her cum one last time - before driving in ball's deep, cumming inside of her without further ado. She moaned as she felt him packing her womb full, his thick, hot cum giving her a feeling of nirvana.

Sasuke pulled out. He smirked when he saw the blonde - coated in a thin sheet of sweat, her ample breasts heaving with every breath, her eyes glazed over with lust and a thin stream of his cum leaking from her snatch.

"You can stay here for the night," he told her, not knowing if she could hear him or not. Then, he strode out of the room, naked as the day he was born, intent on filling himself another cup of tea and finally finishing that damn book.

\---

**And now, Samui has succumbed to the last of the Uchiha. Leave a review and some kudos if you liked it, the next chapter will be Mabui - the Raikage's loyal assistant. Stay tuned for more!**


	3. Diplomacy pt. 2 - Mabui

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Naruto. This story is not intended for profit - but rather, to entertain both the writer, and the readers. Some of the views expressed in this story are not my own, and it is not meant to be taken entirely seriously. If you would like to help me out, leave a comment, a kudos, and be sure to recommend the story to others. If you'd like to contact me, hit me up on my fanfiction.net at BigE2955.

**If you were wondering, yes, this is an AU fic. Certain people that died in canon - i.e. Mabui - are going to be alive in this one. Hopefully I'll be able to create plausible reasons for them to be alive; I really don't want to use Edo Tensei or anything like that.**

**I'm rambling a bit, I admit. Anyways, thanks for reading the previous two chapters, and here comes the third. Enjoy!**

**\---**

Mabui was no stranger to death.

As a kunoichi, she practically lived with the grim reaper - a jounin in her own right, she had more than fifty confirmed kills, ranging from enemy shinobi to high value assassination targets.

But... she'd never really been afraid of death.

When she had still been an active kunoichi, most of her missions had been below her ranking. She'd never been mortally wounded, the worst injury she'd ever received had been a cracked rib on an A-rank. Once she became the Raikage's assistant, the idea of anybody even  _touching_ her had become laughable at best.

Until the war that is.

She was still angry at the Raikage - and by extension, the Hokage - for being so reckless. Her  _Tensō no Jutsu_ was dangerous at best, catastrophic at worst. If the circumstances hadn't been so dire, she would have  _never_ considered sending her leader to the battlefield using that technique.

Mabui was infinitely grateful to her Raikage, if she hadn't been before.

Just before he and Tsunade had left, Raikage-sama had given her the orders that had saved her life-  _"You're not longer needed here. We need everybody we can get on the field, round up any non-essential personnel you can find, and head for the battle on foot."_

She, of course, had acted on his orders at once.

They hadn't gotten very far when  _it_ happened. Miles behind them, easily seen from their location, she and the shinobi that she had rounded up watched as the HQ of the Shinobi Alliance was reduced to nothing but an enormous crater.

So many people had died... the sensors, the strategists and many,  _many_ more.

Guilt had clung to her for days, weeks even. She could have  _saved_ so many of them. If she'd grabbed more people, and brought them with her... kami.

But... eventually, the guilt faded. It was still there certainly, but Mabui had realized something- she had come so close to death, and there was still  _so_ much in her life to experience. So much to do... so little time.

As far as Mabui was concerned, it was time for her to  _live_ .

\---

There was a burning sensation in her loins.

When Samui had awoken, she'd noticed two things - firstly, the aforementioned burning, and secondly, the fact that it was morning. How long had she slept?

She sat up, her body stiff. Samui glanced between her legs - eyes widening slightly as she saw the dried cum that stained her thighs and the mattress underneath her. There were purple marks on her breasts, her inner thighs...

Then it hit her.

"Oh shit..." she murmured, palming her forehead. Last night, Uchiha Sasuke had well and truly  _fucked_ her. And... it had felt greater than practically anything she'd ever experienced before.

Samui heard footsteps come up the hall, and then the soft creak as the door to the bedroom opened.

"You're finally awake." Sasuke said, mismatched eyes running up and down her form appreciatively. He was dressed in a simple t-shirt and a pair of shorts, nightwear that he had packed with him. An aura of satisfaction surrounded him, a small smirk present on his face.

As far as Samui was concerned, he looked...  _sexy_ .

But, there were far more important things to worry about. For instance,  _where the hell were her clothes?_

As if he had read her mind, Sasuke answered her question. "They're in the living room," he said. 'I folded them up for you - made sure they looked presentable." He turned to leave, before stopping to say one last thing to her. "You can leave whenever you want," Sasuke told her. "I'd recommend heading home and getting and changing though... you don't want to be wearing the same clothes twice in a row, people might get ideas."

And with that, Sasuke left.

He didn't leave the apartment. Instead, he just settled down on his couch, laying his body out across the plush furniture. Sasuke decided to give the TV a try - he picked the remote up off of the coffee table, fiddling with the buttons for several moments before finally figuring out how to turn it on.

A small bit of movement got his attention several minutes later, and he turned his head.

He had to admit, it was fairly amusing to watch Samui stumble out of his room, limping as if she'd twisted her ankle. She'd used his bathroom to clean her thighs of his cum unfortunately, but it was still satisfying to watch as her ample breasts bounced with every step.

Sasuke pointed to her clothes, which were folded up neatly on the coffee table.

Samui, with ginger movements, pulled her clothes on. Her panties, her bra, her mesh shirt and finally the grey yukata she'd been wearing yesterday. She frowned as she stared at her cleavage - a hickey was plainly visible, and as a result she had to hike up her yukata slightly, to hide it. She showed off a little more leg, and if she bent over, one could probably see everything anyways, but it would have to do.

She left without another word, closing the door softly behind her.

Sasuke's smirk only grew. He directed his gaze to the TV, listening intently as the news anchor spoke on and on about some sort of robbery that had taken place in the downtown district of Kumo.

\---

There was something different about Samui.

Mabui was perceptive - one  _had_ to be if they wanted to make it Kumo.

From the way she carried herself, to the conservative (for Samui) clothes she wore, Mabui had the slim impression that someone had given the blonde the night of her life. The Raikage's assistant absentmindedly ran a hand through her grey hair, pulling out her hair tie and allowing it to fall down.

The question was... who?

Already she could eliminate several potential candidates. Omoi was certainly out - Samui saw him as a little brother, or a little pest more accurately. Bee-sama was practically asexual, she he was out. She briefly entertained the idea that the  _Raikage_ had finally claimed the busty blonde, but she threw that one out as well.

"Is Raikage-sama in?" Samui asked her, walking up to her desk, which was situated just outside of the Raikage's ornate office. It was rather slow this morning - the many benches that lined the walls of the lobby were empty, and only she and Samui were the only people in the room.

"He's in a meeting right now." Mabui replies, keeping her features blank. "Wait a couple of minutes, I'm sure he's almost done."

Samui nods. She drops onto one of the benches, crossing her legs and settling down to wait.

Mabui sneaks glances at her whilst she does her paperwork. She had walked in rather strangely as well - it looked normal to anybody who wasn't paying attention, but a second look had given the grey haired woman the impression that the blonde was hiding a twisted ankle, or something of the sort.

_'Looks like little miss prude likes to play rough.'_ Mabui thought, with a subtle smirk on her beautiful features. She stamped a paper, sliding it into the 'done' pile and leaning back, basking in the sweet sensation of being finished with her work... for now at least.

She was just about to take a break, before the door to the Raikage's office opened, and out walked the infamous missing nin turned 'hero' Uchiha Sasuke stepped out.

Sasuke gave Mabui a brief glance, before switching his gaze to Samui. Blue eyes met purple and black, and when Samui  _blushed_ , Mabui knew in that very moment who had finally claimed one of Kumogakure's top kunoichi.

Samui hurriedly stood up, rushing past the Uchiha and into the office. The door closed behind her with a long 'bang', leaving Mabui and Sasuke in silence. Sasuke made for the door, before a loud cough interrupted him.

"Uchiha-san," Mabui said politely, smiling at him. "Could you come here?"

Sasuke frowned, but complied, closing the distance between them until he stood just in front of her desk. "What is it?" he said.

"How'd you do it?" Mabui asked, elbows on the table and her head nestled comfortably in her hands. Her green eyes were fixated on one thing - the Uchiha in front of her.

Sasuke blinked. "Do what?" he said.

"How did you get the 'Ice Princess' of Kumogakure to put out?" Mabui said. She smirked at the faint surprise on his features. "Samui  _never_ blushes. Never."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "I didn't force her too, if that's what you were wondering." Sasuke said, all but confirming the Kumo jounin's suspicions.

Mabui's smirk only grows. "The way she acted around you? You must have given her quite the ride." she said. "A virgin like her though," and yes,  _she_ knew, it was obvious to anyone with a brain that the blonde hadn't been given a good fuck yet, "it probably wasn't very difficult to get her to O."

"A subtle jab if I've ever heard one." Sasuke commented.

"It wasn't subtle at all," Mabui replied. "An experienced woman like me? You wouldn't stand a chance."

Sasuke eyed her up and down. She wore a very revealing red top, showing off an undeniably sexy amount of cleavage. She wore a grey skirt that matched her eyes, topping it off with a grey jacket that fit her small frame rather comfortably.

"Is that a challenge?" Sasuke murmured.

_'Now, it was her time to_ live _."_

_"_ And if it is?" Mabui retorted.

Sasuke gave her a smug look. "I can prove you wrong - easy."

The Raikage's assistant couldn't help but take up the Uchiha's offer. Who knows? Maybe he was right, and if he managed to make her cum, that was all the better for her. If he was wrong? Well.. not many people got to say that they'd shamed Uchiha Sasuke.

"I'll make you a deal." Mabui says, glancing at a nearby clock. "If you can make me cum in... three minutes, I'll give you a blow job that you'll never forget."

"Deal."

"Alright," Mabui says. "Come on, we can just-"

Suddenly, she  _froze_ , as soft fingers slipped beneath her skirt, massaging the thin fabric of her blue panties.

_'Where did he go?'_ she thought for a moment, before glancing beneath the desk. Green eyes locked with mismatched ones.

She opened her mouth to speak, but he quickly cut her off. "I put up a genjutsu. If anyone walks in, all they'll see you sitting there quietly, doing your work." he says, smirking up at her.

He pushed up her skirt, exposing her panties for the Uchiha to see. She was already slightly wet; this was going to be a cake walk.

Sasuke didn't take his time, quickly pulling down her panties to her ankles, and immediately lunging forward with his tongue.

Mabui shook silently, her eyes closed as she gripped the edge of her desk tightly. She  _refused_ to moan for him, or else he might as well have won already.

It was a noble fight for the dark skinned beauty, but the last of the Uchiha didn't hold back in the slightest. A coil of pleasure in her loins slowly built up, before releasing, Sasuke eagerly lapping up her juices as they spilled out of her snatch.

Mabui glanced at the clock. She'd given him three minutes... and it had only taken him two.

Sasuke crawled out from underneath the desk. "I think it's safe to say that I won." he said.

She sighs, reaching down and pulling her panties back up. Once her skirt was fixed once more, she looked back up at the Uchiha.

"Okay... a deal's a deal." she murmured reluctantly. "Is that genjutsu still up?"

Sasuke gives only a nod in response.

"Alright, come here then." Mabui said gruffly. Once he circled the desk, he decided to leave the rest of the work up to her.

With nimble fingers, she undid his belt, dragging his pants and boxers down to his ankles in one smooth motion.

_'Kami,'_ she thought. Mabui wasn't a virgin by any means of the word, but the Uchiha was at least five or six inches bigger than any of the men she'd been with before. This was going to be more difficult than she'd imagined.

Still, she wasn't a fucking coward. Twelve inches or six inches, she was going to suck his dick and do it like a fucking woman. A bet's a bet after all.

She wrapped both of her hands around his member, pumping him softly. Her hands could hardly fit around the thing - even with both, she hardly covered his circumference. Who would have known that the last of the Uchihas would be packing so much? It probably made reviving his clan that much easier.

Mabui took him into her mouth, her tongue circling his head. His precum tasted pretty good; and knowing his reputation for arrogance, she was probably going to be tasting a lot more later. Ugh. This would teach her to make bets that she wasn't a hundred percent sure about winning.

"Come on," Sasuke said, looking down at her. "I know you can do better than that."

Gah! If he wasn't a guest in Kumo (and near god level in strength), she'd kick his ass right here and now. Instead, she jerked him harder, taking more of him into her mouth, intent on finishing this as quickly as possible.

Sasuke had to hand it to her - this was a damn fine blowjob. Not as good as Sakura's, but then again, Sakura had a lot more practice with his massive tool than Mabui did.

Ten minutes later, and Mabui was growing desperate. Sasuke had lasted a lot longer than she'd been expecting. She had taken him deeper, not into her throat but still, and her hands were working furiously at his base. She used her tongue... everything in her arsenal, and yet he still wouldn't  _cum_ .

It had to be done she supposed. With little more than a moment of hesitation, she slowly took him into her throat, tears pooling at the corner of her eyes as his massive object slowly made its way down her gullet.

Sasuke moaned lightly. Samui had come out and left several minutes before, but he knew it wasn't long before his genjutsu dissipated.

He sighed. It was fun while it lasted, he supposed. Her tight and warm throat almost sent him over the edge on its own, and as she took him even deeper, he knew he was a goner.

"Where do you want it?" Sasuke asked gruffly, pulling his cock out of her throat. Mabui doubled over, coughing furiously into her hand. His request had been mostly rhetorical - considering she was in such a public place, it wouldn't do for him to cum on her face or on her ample tits. That left...

"Just do it in my mouth." she mumbled. With obvious reluctance, she opened her mouth.

The image of one of Kumogakure's strongest and most beautiful kunoichi, already having sucked his cock and deepthroated him, and now on her knees in front of him, waiting for him to cum... it sent him  _way_ over the edge.

A grunt was her only warning, before shots of cum started spurting into her mouth.

It was thick. And hot. And it tasted pretty good actually, Mabui reluctantly admitted. She had to swallow quickly - lest she take a burst of cum straight to the face. Once. Twice. Three times, and eventually four times, until the shots started to slow. Finally, after a minute or two, the barrage stopped.

She normally didn't swallow down her lover's cum, but this time, she hadn't had a choice while he had been coming in her mouth - it was either swallow or cough it all up over her uniform by that point - and she still didn't really have a choice even after he was done. The trashcan was on the opposite side of the room - and besides that, she certainly didn't want someone to see at least half a cup of cum inside of the bin. The smell would most certainly tip them off and...

In the end she swallowed, gulping loudly.

"Thanks for that," Sasuke said smugly, pulling his pants back up and redoing his belt. Without another word, he left, drifting out of the lobby.

Mabui scowled, sliding back into her chair and folding her arms across her chest. Fucking arrogant Uchiha asshole...

She glanced at the clock once more. Technically, she was still on her lunch break - but, for some reason, she really wasn't that hungry anymore...

\---

Samui couldn't control herself, not anymore, not after last night.

Once again, for the second day in a row, she found herself standing in front of the Uchiha's apartment.

_Knock. Knock._

Soft footsteps, and then the door was opened.

"Samui-?" Sasuke began, before she cut him off, throwing herself at him and pulling the Uchiha into a deep kiss. He tensed for a second, before deciding to go with the flow. He gripped her firm ass rather tightly, and she jumped up, wrapping her smooth legs around his waist.

He didn't waste anytime. Striding to the bedroom, he kicked the door open, tossing her onto the bed. Stripping off his clothes in record time, Samui doing the same, he paused for a moment.

Samui hadn't been wearing any underwear - and he could see that she was already wet and ready for him. Her eyes were wanting, her juices already leaking onto his bed. Perfect.

Gripping the base of his member, he jerked it a few times, making sure it was at full attention. Making sure he was lined up at the right hole (he'd messed up on that with Sakura a few times, until she'd grown to love it), he shoved himself in, not holding himself back.

The previous night, he'd fed all twelve inches into her at a slow pace. The feeling of it all being stuffed into her at once? Well.. let's just say, she had cum much,  _much_ faster than Mabui had earlier from his oral ministrations.

Samui threw her head back, throwing her arms around his chest and attempting to pull him in even deeper. "So good..." she mumbled, shivering with pleasure as he simply stilled. This was her second time after all - maybe he should hold off just a  _bit_ , if only enjoy the grip of her pussy as it rippled around his cock.

Once she had calmed down, he decided to go all out. No holding back, he wouldn't even  _think_ of it. She was  _his_ now, he was going to fucking this blonde beauty until she passed out.

He gripped both of her legs firmly, pushing them back until they were well past her head. Thrust after thrust gave her orgasm after orgasm, until eventually all of them began to blend together. He was deeper than ever before - if he didn't slow down now, she'd be ruined for any other man.

Like she cared. All she needed was  _him_ , and her life would be complete.

She could feel every ridge of his cock, every vein, every twitch as it pulsated inside of her. A long shower this morning, after she'd left his house, had finally managed to get the last dregs of cum out of her tight snatch - and already, he was set to cum deep inside of her again, marking her womb as his.

And, by the time he was finished, Samui was well and truly satisfied. He had cum inside of her - with her very enthusiastic permission - and now, she felt full. He laid next to her, his still hard cock having eventually gone down. She'd used one of his pillows to prop her feet up, making sure that none of his sweet cum would leak out.

She was barely holding onto the reality by that point, and so, she allowed herself to succumb to oblivion, her womb full of the last of the Uchiha's seed and a bright grin on the normally stoic blonde's face.

\---

**Yes, Mabui was a little... underwhelming, if you were expecting her chapter to be anything like Sakura's and Samui's. But, don't worry, I have plans for her as I wrap up the short 'Diplomacy' arc. Next chapter: Karui! I got this chapter out as quickly as I could, although it is kind of short for my liking. The next chapter should be longer though, and hopefully it'll contain the best lemon yet.**

**Again, if you liked it, it'd be great for  you to leave a review - suggestions are most definitely welcome.**

**Also; P.S. this arc is set** before **Sasuke departs the village on his trip of redemption. Don't worry, he'll get going soon, but I couldn't really see him going to Kumo on his own, and a 'diplomatic mission' was honestly the best way to get him there.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Diplomacy pt. 3 - Karui

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Naruto. This story is not intended for profit - but rather, to entertain both the writer, and the readers. Some of the views expressed in this story are not my own, and it is not meant to be taken entirely seriously. If you would like to help me out, leave a comment, a kudos, and be sure to recommend the story to others. If you'd like to contact me, hit me up on my fanfiction.net at BigE2955.

Sasuke had to admit, his stay in Kumogakure had been going better than he could have ever imagined. He'd fucked one of the hottest women he'd ever seen - multiple times at that. He'd won a bet with the Raikage's personal assistant, had her suck his cock and swallow his cum. And, on top of that, he had a pink haired beauty waiting for him at home.

Life was pretty good.

He'd fallen asleep soon after Samui had passed out. He awoke fairly early - pleasantly surprised to find that at some point in the night, Samui had snuggled up against him, her big breasts pressed into his chest, her nipples as hard as diamond. He could feel his cock slowly yet surely rise to attention... but she was still fast asleep, and he wasn't so crass as to wake her up for a quick fuck.

Sasuke took a quick shower, making sure the water was cold so his member would go down. There were plenty of advantages to having a twelve inch cock, but it was rather difficult to get dressed if it was erect.

When he stepped back into his room, he found Samui wide awake.

She smirked at him. "Do you think you could go again?" she asked, fondling one of her breasts for his viewing pleasure.

He was tempted. But... "I have a meeting with the Raikage and his brother." he said, using a towel to dry his hair.

Samui sighed. "Alright..." she mumbled, reaching her hand down to rub her pussy lips absentmindedly. "I have a mission to go on too." A pause. "I should be back either tomorrow or later tonight, if you want to..."

"I don't have a problem with that." Sasuke said. What straight man would? With those big tits, that tight pussy and toned body, he couldn't possibly deny another chance at fucking her. He'd be leaving in two days after all; and who knew when he was going to come to Kumo next? "I'll be locking the door behind me," he told her. "Use the window."

And with that, he departed.

\---

Mabui couldn't get that damned Uchiha out of her head.

_'Fucking asshole...'_ she thought, for perhaps the fortieth time that day. He had come in rather early, for a meeting with Raikage-sama, and he'd had the audacity to  _smirk_ at her, like he had to Samui the previous day!

Damn him, damn him and his big, massive cock that would probably hit  _everything_ in he- damn it!

Mabui rubbed her thighs together, slightly ashamed to admit to herself that  _yes_ , she was wet with the mere thought of seeing that magnificent cock again.

She cast a quick glance around, making sure the lobby was entirely empty, before slipping a hand into her skirt, past her panties and into her snatch. Just a quickie  would do... it was as if she was tasting his cock all over again. One more time… one more time, and she could forget all about him.

_Heh_ , said a small voice in the back of her mind.  _Yeah right._

Mabui scowls at her own thoughts for a brief moment, before biting back a moan, an image of a certain dark haired shinobi entering her mind as one of her fingers sunk into her tight snatch.

\---

"Argh..." Karui groaned, her red hair hanging in front of her hazel eyes. Bruises and scrapes dotted her chocolate colored skin, along with numerous cuts that leaked blood at a slow rate.

She cast a glance at Mabui as she walked through the lobby - who looked slightly flushed for some reason she couldn't decipher - and stepped straight into the Raikage's office without even bothering to knock.

A's eyes widen slightly as he catches sight of Karui's bruised form.

'What happened to you?" he asked, brown eyes roaming up and down her figure.

Karui groans once more. "Some civvie told Bee-sama that his rapping sucks," the jounin mumbled. "He couldn't take it out on that guy, so he decided to take it out on me when we were training."

"I see." A replied. 'Well... I have a mission for you."

The redhead raises an eyebrow. "Raikage-sama, I don't think-"

"Quiet." A said, silencing Karui in an instant. "This mission won't be difficult - I simply need you to babysit a certain guest of ours until Samui returns from her mission."

"Babysitting?" Karui said, giving her kage an incredulous look. "I'm a jounin!" she protested.

"Yes." the Raikage said. "You'll be keeping an eye on... Uchiha Sasuke."

Karui's hazel eyes narrow. "The Uchiha, huh?" she said. "Do you not trust him?"

"Not in the slightest." A said, mud brown eyes flickering to his missing arm for a brief moment. "Samui hasn't reported any suspicious activity quite yet, but I'd prefer to be better safe than sorry. Get yourself fixed up at the hospital - tell the staff that I sent you - and afterwards, go ahead and start your mission." He paused. "This is a B rank missions pay for something that's practically a D-rank, Karui." A said. "This should be a cakewalk for someone like you."

Karui nodded stiffly. "You can count on me, Raikage-sama." she said, before disappearing in a flicker.

\---

Karui set up camp across the way from Sasuke's apartment complex... ironically, on the same rooftop that Samui had on her first and only night of actually following her mission.

He got home rather late, Karui noted, long after the sun had gone down. He looked tired - like he'd been training extensively, clearly making sure his skills were well polished. From her viewpoint, she could see him collapse onto the couch, a book in hand.

Then... nothing. He read. Got up and grabbed a glass of water, before sitting down once more. She couldn't blame him; honestly, she'd rather do the same thing right now, rather than keep an eye on him, especially considering he seemed to be rather well behaved as things stood.

He got up. Walked to the door - someone must be knocking on it.

Sasuke opened the door, and Karui's mouth dropped open.

_'What's Samui doing there?'_ the redhead thought, squinting her eyes. They appeared to talk for several moments, before they  _kissed?!_ By the time their clothes started slipping off, Karui could watch no more.

"She must be under a genjutsu or something..." she reasoned. "I have to stop this."

\---

Samui wanted to try sucking his cock.

It was rather amusing, to be completely honest, to watch her inexperienced mouth attempt to take his mammoth cock in. She had to stop rather often, clearly not used to breathing exclusively through her nose, and even less used to having something as large as he was down her gullet.

Then, the door burst open. Had he forgot to lock it? It seemed so.

Sasuke's eyes widened as a feisty looking redhead stormed in, fists clenched tightly and her teeth gritted. She sprinted across the room, cocked her fist back to punch him and then - collapsed to the ground, her body going numb.

Samui throws herself off of his cock, coughing uncontrollably for several moments. Sasuke looked between her and Karui for a moment or two, his  _sharingan_ spinning in both of his eyes. A simple genjutsu had brought the Kumo jounin down - clearly, she hadn't thought her plan of attack through very well.

"What did you do to her?" Samui said, turning to him.

"Nothing." Sasuke replied swiftly. "I put her in a genjutsu - she can see and hear what's going on right now, but she can't move her body in the slightest." He probably should have applied a more effective technique, but he had been forced to think on his feet, and had simply applied the easiest genjutsu he could think of.

"Thank kami..." Samui murmured. "I... I forgot that I was supposed to be watching you." the blonde admitted. "Raikage-sama must have assigned her once he sent me on that mission, and when she saw you and I..."

"Damn." Sasuke said. "I should have been paying more attention."

There was a brief moment of silence, the only sound being of the gentle 'plop, plop, plop' as juice dripped from Samui's wet cunt onto the floor.

She rubbed her thighs together absentmindedly. "I... I can't wait." she said. "We can deal with her later - just fuck me!"

"Do you think that's a-" Sasuke made to reply, before a knocking on the door interrupted him. It appeared that the door had closed behind Karui as she'd stormed in; and now, someone else was at it.

Sasuke grabbed a complimentary robe, wrapping it tightly around his naked body before walking up to the door. He opened it up, mismatched eyes widening to see Mabui standing there - wearing a tight dress that showed off her figure. There was a small stain leaking through the crotch of her dress, and he could see her nipples poking through the shimmery green material.

"Damn it," Mabui said, as she wrapped her arms around him. She closed the door with a kick, before pulling the surprised Uchiha into a kiss, her tongue slipping into his mouth.

She pulled away a moment later. Then, her mouth dropped open, much as Karui's had earlier.

"Samui?" she said. "Karui? What- what the hell are you two doing here?"

Karui couldn't reply... for obvious reasons. Samui's eyes widened, letting go of Karui - who she had dragged off of the floor while Sasuke had been answering the door, setting the girl up on the couch.

"Mabui?" Samui said.

Mabui growled. "You know what?" she said, practically ripping the robe off of Sasuke, exposing his naked body to the two incredibly horny women. "I don't care. I don't, I don't  _fucking care_ anymore, I need that cock."

Sasuke - to put it lightly, was fucking confused. He'd always been a bit of a lady's man, even back in his academy days. But this, this was  _insane._ Two of the most beautiful women he'd ever laid eyes on were hell bent on fucking his brains out. Compared to his life before the war, this was a  _huge_ improvement.

Mabui manhandled him in his surprised state, pushing him onto the couch. She pulled off her dress, exposing her incredible body to the young Uchiha - she hadn't been wearing any undergarments, much as Samui hadn't the night before.

Samui gritted her teeth. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she said, pointing a finger at Mabui. "That cock is  _mine_ !"

"No way in hell!" Mabui retorted, the two women glaring fiercely at each other. Both of them were naked as the day they were born, rosy nipples jutting out and their tight snatches each leaking copious amounts of their juices. "How about it, Sasuke?" Mabui said, turning to the Uchiha, groping her tits. "Who do you want first, me or her?"

Sasuke gulped. "Well..." he mumbled. "Samui  _did_ ask first."

Mabui glared at him. letting go of her breasts and folding her arms over her chest. "Fine." she said, sitting down next to Karui, not even bothering to spare the redhead a glance. "Fine... just, hurry up."

Samui practically squealed with glee, sliding into Sasuke's lap. She gripped the base of his member tightly, lining it up with her snatch before sinking it inside. She let out a loud moan - her eyes rolling back into her head as her need for his cock was finally sated... for now.

Mabui watched with poorly restrained jealous as inch after inch of that glorious  _cock_ sunk into the blonde's body. Reaching down, she rubbed her clit gently, intent on making sure that when it was  _her_ turn, she was more then ready for that monster to be inside her.

Sasuke began to thrust into her, his monster pummelling in and out of the jounin's tight snatch as his hands mauled her ample breasts. This was easily the second greatest moment of his life - a close runner up to the moment when he'd drove his blade through that bastard Danzo's gut.

"Soooo goooooddd..." Samui moaned, leaning forward so her breasts were pressed into his face. She practically lost another shed of her sanity as he hit  _that_ spot inside of her, another orgasm hitting her full force.

Ten minutes of pounding later, and Sasuke was close to cumming. Samui had warmed him up earlier with her mouth - and honestly, he didn't have to pace himself, considering it was scarcely ten o'clock, and they had  _all night_ .

"Cumming," Sasuke murmured into Samui's ear, watching out of the corner of his eye as Maubi brought herself to a self-inflicted orgasm. "Where do you want it?"

"Where ever you want," Samui whispered huskily. "Just... oh... kami, that's it, there we go.." She shivered with another orgasm.

He gave her a few more thrusts, before pulling the blonde off of his cock. He stood up, jacking his cock off viciously as the blonde quickly saw his intent, getting down on her knees and opening her mouth up for his deposit.

Sasuke grunted, before he blew his load all over the blonde's face. Shots of cum landed everywhere, her nose, her chin, her eyes, even her silky blonde hair - nothing was left uncovered. By the time he was finished, her face was coated in a thick glaze of his cum, enough to obscure her features.

"Good, now it's my-"

"Wait." Sasuke said, holding a hand up to silence the silver haired kunoichi. He eyed Karui, a smirk appearing on his features. "You liked that, didn't you?" he said, mismatched eyes drifting to the redhead's crotch, which was completely soaked through with her juices. "You liked watching me fucking Samui, hm?"

She could only stare at him. Her eyes were still under her control - and slowly, they drifted downwards, to his still erect cock.

"I see." Sasuke said. Considering how easy Samui and Mabui had succumbed to his cock, the Uchiha was pretty sure this gambit would work. Besides, hadn't she beaten the hell out of Naruko once? This could be a form of... payback, he supposed. "I'll give you a choice." he told the paralyzed jounin. "I can give you a good fucking, right here, right now," he said, pointing down to his cock. "or, I can wipe your memory with my  _sharingan_ , so you can forget any of this happened."

He resisted the urge to smirk. The look in her hazel eyes - which were still fixated solely on his throbbing member - told him what her answer was going to be.

Tilting her chin upwards, he activates his  _sharingan_ momentarily, unraveling the genjutsu that was holding her. Karui released a shaky breath, his fingers reaching beneath the waistband of her pants of their own accord, sinking into her needy cunt. Her juices had leaked through her sweatpants during paralysis, staining the couch beneath her.

She shouldn't - she  _couldn't_ do this.

But... he would fill her so well... from the way Samui had moaned and writhed, she knew that she would likely be reduced to the same, moaning quivering mess that one of Kumogakure's most respected jounin had become. Karui could see her now, out of the corner of her eye, face still covered in cum, quivering gently in the aftermath of her rough fucking.

Just once, she reasoned with herself. Let him do it just once, he would leave in two days, and she, Samui and Mabui could forget he  _ever_ existed. For now... she could just indulge herself.

Sasuke watched as she slid her pants off, revealing a pair of ruby red panties that were well beyond damp with her juices. She slipped her shirt off, revealing a set of bandages that were wound tightly around her torso, hiding her breasts from his view.

_'She isn't exactly the type to flaunt her assets,'_ Sasuke noted.  _'Nothing like Samui or Mabui, that's for sure.'_

He stroked his cock gently, his eyes raking over her form as she slowly unwrapped the bandages. Years of kunoichi training had toned her body to near perfection - long, luscious legs, a toned stomach... it was a body many a man will kill to see.

Sasuke glanced at Mabui, giving her the same once over that he had just given Karui. She was desperate - giving him occasional glances, her fingers clearly not giving her the pleasure that she desired. One of her hands was playing with her snatch, the other tweaking her nipple in an undeniably erotic sight.

Once Karui was unwinding the bandages around her chest, she dropped them to the ground unceremoniously. She wrapped one hand around a breast, finger circling around a rosy nipple. Her other hand reached down to her drenched cunt, pushing aside her panties and spreading her pink lips open for him.

She was to prideful to say it - but it was clear that she was ready for him.

He gripped the base of his immense cock, slowly feeding it into the redhead's incredibly tight and wet snatch.

Karui let out a long moan as she felt him enter her. She wasn't a virgin - but she wasn't exactly experienced either, and the men she'd been with hadn't been  _anywhere_ near as big as the man currently inside of her, not even close.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her shoulders, her legs slipping around his waist as he bottomed out inside of her. He sat there for a moment, simply enjoying the tightness of her cunt as she squirmed beneath him. Every time his cock throbbed or twitched inside of her, Karui would gasp. It was a rather amusing sight, to say the least.

"... please..." he heard her murmur.

"Oh?" Sasuke whispered into her ear. "Please what?" He slowly began to pull out, and she whimpered lightly.

"Fuck me." Karui growled, her voice low. She avoided his eyes, instead looking down to where they were joined. If possible, the sight of her tiny cunt being stuffed with a massive foot long cock only made her wetter. "Please, fuck me... I-I need it so mu-"

She would have have continued, but he silenced her with a hard thrust, Her eyes widened to comical proportions a long, drawn out guttural groan spilling from her lips as she shivered in orgasm.  _'So big,'_ is all she could think.  _'So much...'_

Sasuke knew that he was going to claim her. Already, he had reached further inside of her snatch then any men likely ever would, and there was no way she was going to leave this apartment without a huge stuffing of his cum in her womb.

He ground his hips against her, his cock rubbing up against her cervix. "You like that?" he mumbled, smirking arrogantly. He gave her another vicious thrust, forcing a moan out from the redheaded beauty.

_'It's so easy for him...'_ Karui realized, her hazel eyes clouded with lust.  _'He's made me cum twice, and it's barely been a minute. Kami... I... I never stood a chance.'_

Another hard thrust. "Faster," Karui spit out, wrapping her legs tighter around his waist.

Her wish was his demand. Sasuke slowly built up speed, watching as his twelve inch cock slid in and out of her tight little hole, driving the redhead to orgasm after orgasm.

Then - he stopped.

Karui whined as he pulled out, her insides feeling empty without his magnificent cock to fill them. Sasuke manhandled her, turning her around until her firm ass was pressed against his waist. His cock was pressed enthusiastically against her stomach, her juices dripping onto it.

Sasuke slipping one of her fingers into her pussy for a moment, to lube it up sufficiently, before slipping it into the puckered hole of her ass.

Karui squeaked. "A-are you...?" she mumbled.

He chuckled darkly. "Not right now." he assured her. "But... I will  _fuck_ your ass, Karui, it's not a matter of if, but when." Sasuke slowly slid back inside of her, and Karui moaned as she felt the new position let him reach deeper than he had before.

\---

At some point, a minute or two after Sasuke and Karui had begun fucking, Samui had finally awoken from her cock-induced haze.

Dry cum coated her beautiful features, staining her hair and crusting her eyelids. She reached up to clear her eyes of her lover's seed, blinking her blue eyes rapidly as the soft sounds of Sasuke's cock slamming into Karui's cunt reached her ears.

She looked past them to Mabui, who was practically writhing with need, a pool of her juices collecting beneath her position. Her head was thrown back, her eyes closed, one of her hands in her cunt and the other alternating between both of her rosy nipples.

Samui smirked. Her pussy twinged with need as well but... it was in a Kumo nin's nature to help her comrades out, was it not?

She stood up carefully, her legs slightly shaky beneath her. She quickly closed the distance between her and Mabui, the grey haired jounin not noticing her approach.

Kneeling down, Samui placed her soft hands on both of the woman's thighs. "Here, let me help..." was all Samui said, before nudging Mabui's hand out of the way and sliding her tongue into her cunt.

Mabui threw her head back, her body shaking as the blonde's ministrations brought her to a toe curling orgasm.

\---

It was all too much for the last of the Uchiha.

Not only was he balls deep in a sexy redhead's tight snatch, just two feet to his left, a blonde beauty - her face coated in his cum - had started eating out a grey haired bombshell. The mental image was just too erotic, too sexy, and he knew his limit for this load was about to end.

He wasn't too worried about getting Karui pregnant. Sakura had explained to him that all kunoichi were required to be on birth control - that way, if they were captured and... kami-forbid, raped, they wouldn't have to carry their rapist's seed.

Of course, none of  _his_ women had to worry about that. If another man even  _thought_ about trying to rape one of them, he'd destroy him and everything he'd ever cared about.

Sasuke grunted, his enormous cock throbbing inside of Karui's tight cunt. He shoves himself inside as deeply as he could go, leaning forward to palm her breasts. Karui let out an extended moan as she felt his seed fill her. Harsh thrusts got the rest of his cum out, and he pulled out, her juices dripped slowly from his still hard cock.

He smirked as he watched the redhead simply collapse, her ass still high in the air. A fountain of his cum leaked from her pussy, soaking her inner thighs.

Two women down. One more to go.

"Samui," he said, gently easing her out of the way. "Go... attend to Karui." He rubbed his cock eagerly, already positioning himself between Mabui's legs.

There was no preamble, he simply lined himself up with her cunt and shoved himself in.

It took less than a second for her to cum. She convulsed violently in his arms, her breasts jumping around wildly, her grey hair in disarray. He pulled out, setting up a vicious pace as he hammered in and out of her tight pussy, not giving her even a split second to recover from her many orgasms.

Sasuke was going to cum inside of her too, and there was nothing Mabui could do to stop it - like she even wanted him to cum anywhere else. He mauled her breasts, taking one of the ample globes into his mouth while one of his hands fondled the other. His other free hand reached down, rubbing at her clit.

She was going to be  _his_ . Her womb was going to be  _his_ . Her lovely, chocolatey skin... her incredibly tight cunt, her large breasts, each topped with a rosy nipple. Her long legs, her toned, tight stomach... she was  _his_ .

Sasuke couldn't even think straight at this point. Three beautiful women one after the other, each one more wanting than the last.

He hammered her pussy for several long minutes, causing the grey haired beauty to cum over and over and over again. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth, her green eyes swiveled to the back of her hand - at this point, he could have asked her to fuck him in front of the Raikage, and she'd say yes just to have another shot at that glorious cock.

Sasuke had been battering at her cervix for a while now, but eventually, his huge cock broke through. The feeling of entering her warm, fertile womb drove him over the edge, and with a grunt he came - packing the Raikage's assistant with a massive load of his white hot cum.

He pulled out a moment later, settling into the narrow place between Karui - who was being eaten out by Samui, who was eagerly lapping up his seed as it came out of the redhead's pussy - and Mabui, who was practically comatose.

Once Samui saw that he was done with Mabui, she wasted no time. Seating herself between his legs, she took his cock into her mouth once more, bobbing up and down on the rod.

He closed his eyes, resting his head on the back of the couch as he simply enjoyed the sensation of the blonde's blowjob.

Sasuke moaned as he felt two new sensations settle on his balls. He opened his eyes, the mismatched pair widening slightly as he saw Karui and Mabui - both of whom had recovered apparently - suckling at his balls.

The triple team proved to be too much for him.

He eased Samui off of his cock, standing up and drawing himself up to his full height. He jerked his cock off, and the three Kumo kunoichi kneeling before him realized his intention.

They knelt in front of him, heads pressed together, mouths open and tongues eagerly waiting for his load.

He didn't stand a chance. Imagine it - three of the most beautiful women in the world, one of whom carried his seed on her face, the other two having their wombs packed full with him cum - practically begging for his load.

Sasuke jerked himself off to perhaps his biggest orgasm yet.

Massive shots of white cum streak across the three women's faces. Some land in their mouth, others stain their cheeks, their faces, their disheveled hair. Even two minutes later it hasn't stopped, Sasuke continuing to stroke his throbbing member until each of the kunoichi's faces were coated in a thick helping of his cum.

He dropped back onto the couch, feeling as if he had just fired all of the energy in his body out of the tip of his cock.

Like triplets, the three of them swish his load around in their mouths, before swallowing deeply. They opened their mouths, showing that they hadn't wasted a single drop.

Sasuke pants. Kami... that had been a wild ride.

\---

Karui and Mabui, unfortunately, had to depart soon after the sun rose. Samui though, was technically still supposed to be on her mission. And as such...

She was quick learner, Sasuke noted, watching as the busty blonde took his half of his cock. And, she was creative too, Samui using her free hands to lift her breasts up and wrap them around his shaft where she couldn't quite yet reach.

"Cumming," was all the warning he gave her. She didn't withdraw however, if anything, she only took his mammoth dick even deeper into her gullet.

He grunted, cock throbbing as he came down her throat. She swallowed and swallowed, waiting until long after the last of his cum had gone down her gullet before slipping his still hard cock out of her mouth.

"Not bad." Sasuke said. "Still not  _great_ , though," he said, teasing her with a smirk on his face. "Sakura could take me all the way, after all."

Samui grumbled something that vaguely sounded like- 'pink haired bitch' beneath her breath.

It was a pity that he'd be leaving this village soon. At the very least, he had been able to have some... fun whilst he'd been in Kumo.

The blonde still kneeling before him sniffs all of a sudden. She raises her arm, sniffing her armpit for a brief moment before gagging. "Ugh..." she mumbled. "I reek. Do you mind if I use your shower?"

"Go ahead." Sasuke said.

Samui stood up, making her way to the shower - before pausing just as she reached the doorway.

"You're welcome to join me, if you want..." Samui murmured huskily , running a hand down her body and blinking her lashes at him. It was an effective look; although it'd probably be more effective if some of his cum still wasn't staining her features.

It still worked, though. After all,  how could he refuse an offer like that?

Sasuke stood up, following the blonde into the master bathroom. As she turned on the shower, he closed the door behind them.

**\---**

**Another chapter down. This marks the end of Diplomacy arc - the next chapter will still contain some Kumo, but Sasuke will be returning to Konoha. The chapter after that will feature Sasuke** actually **leaving on his journey of redemption. Thanks for reading, if you liked it drop a review - suggestions and impressions are welcome.**

**Next Chapter: Peacetime : Tsunade**


	5. Chapter 5

Mabui sighed, resting her elbows on her desk as the minutes slowly ticked away.   
  
Today was a relatively slow day. But, things were bound to pick up soon, as construction was set to begin on the transcontinental road, sometime within the next month.   
  
A flush rose to her cheeks as she thought about the events of the previous night. What had she been thinking, let her lust overtake her so much...! The things she had let that pretty much total stranger do... he'd cum down her throat, deep inside of her pussy... he'd even coated her face in his essence.   
  
And the worst part was; she didn't even regret it. If she had to be honest, she'd do it all the same again - if only to feel that cock pounding into her snatch again.   
  
It really was too bad that he was leaving the next day.   
  
She bites back a squeak, the soft sound of a 'plop' reaching her keen ears. She glanced around to make sure the lobby was empty, before peeking beneath her skirt. Her eyes widened slightly. His cum had begun leaking out of her once more, and already some of his seed had stained her chair.   
  
Mabui frowned... again, she made sure no one was in the room, before slipping a finger inside of her skirt, scooping up the cum and shovelling it into her mouth, repressing a moan at the sweet taste.   
  
Yeah... it really did suck that he was leaving.   
  
\---   
  
The rest of his time in Kumogakure was busy - far too busy for him to even think of the women he had fucked so far in his visit. Meeting after meeting, smoothing old tensions and forming tedious new connections. It was a slow process, but he was steadily building up his reputation, and that was good, for both him and for Konoha.   
  
But, honestly, he was going fucking crazy. All of these niceties were slowly grating at his psyche. Being 'nice' was hard for him - a consequence of locking his emotions away for more than half of his life. If he had to be honest, he couldn't wait to get home and kick Naruko's ass in a spar. It would probably feel fucking amazing, to finally have a decent challenge again. He didn't mean any offense to any of the shinobi of Kumogakure, but none of them - even the Raikage and Killer Bee - were even close to his level.   
  
Kami, he couldn't wait to get home. Although... he would miss being here a little, if only for a certain trio of beautiful women that he wouldn't hesitate in fucking again.   
  
\---   
  
For reasons Omoi was unaware of, there was a distinct tension on Team Samui as they went on their mission. It wasn't anything dangerous - a simple escort mission to the Land of Frost, but the customer had paid top dollar. Money won out over all, and as a result, they were sent on this mission that they were massively overqualified for.   
  
Karui and Samui hadn't spoke a word since they'd started, about three hours prior. Their client was silent as well, clearly sensing the awkwardness between the two females of Team Samui.   
  
"Halt." Samui said, raising a fist into the air. "We can rest here for a while," she said, blue eyes flickering from Omoi to the client, obviously avoiding Karui's gaze. Karui was doing the same, scratching her ponytail as she stared at the sky. "I've uh... gotta go to the bathroom." Samui said hurriedly, walking as swiftly as she could into the woods without breaking her stoic demeanor.   
  
She got about fifty meters away from the road, before she leaned up against one of the trees. One of her fingers went beneath her top, slipping beneath her bra and tweaking a nipple, while the other slipped into the waistband of her pants, to slip inside of her needy cunt. "Sasuke..." she moaned quietly, her eyes closed.   
  
Back at the road, Omoi frowned. "Did you hear something?" he asked, sucking absentmindedly on a lollipop.   
  
"... no." Karui said. "I've got to go to the bathroom too," she said. "Might be a while - keep an eye on the client, idiot."   
  
She practically ran into the woods, leaving a mildly disturbed Omoi behind. 'Was she blushing...?' he thought, before shaking his head. 'Nah, Karui doesn't blush. Must be the heat or something. I hope she's okay, but what if she's not? What if she really sick, and she all of us sick, and we all end up dying and-"   
  
Karui went further than Samui had, clearing at least seventy five meters before collapsing against a nearby tree. Her pants were off in a split second, her panties following soon after. She slipped a finger into her needy cunt, grunting as the burning between her legs was finally sated.   
  
'Fucking asshole Uchiha...' she thought, forcing herself to keep her moans in. 'If I ever see him again, I'm going to kick his ass!' Well... either that, or jump him and tear his clothes off. She could decide that later, preferably after she came.   
  
Karui rubbed at her clit slowly, a certainly dark haired ex missing-nin appearing in her mind's eye.   
  
\---   
  
He was glad to be home.   
  
There was no grand welcome, and he wasn't expecting one. Sasuke simply slid into the city, keeping to the shadows and the alleys of the village as he made his way towards Kakashi's office.   
  
Sasuke funnelled chakra to his feet, simply walking up the side of the tall building that housed much of the village's administrative offices. At the top was the Hokage's office itself - which was placed and styled in such a way that a significant portion of the population could see it from the streets or their bedroom windows.   
  
He knocked on the window. "Come in," Kakashi's voice drifted through a moment later.   
  
Sasuke wrenched the window open, shutting it once more once he was inside. Kakashi was swamped - as usual - stacks upon stacks of papers covering his desk. Shizune sat at his side in her own chair, helping the silver haired Kage get through the enormous workload.   
  
"Sasuke." Kakashi greeted him. "How did your mission go?"   
  
His answer was to toss a scroll at his former teacher, who easily caught it.   
  
"It wasn't that hard," Sasuke said, nonchalant. "The Raikage clearly doesn't like me-" 'Considering he sent two of his top kunoichi to keep an eye on me, I'd say that's an understatement.' "- but the negotiations went smoothly, and Kumogakure is already stockpiling building materials."   
  
Kakashi's eyes scanned the scroll. "I must say, I'm very impressed, Sasuke. No incidents or anything of the sort?"   
  
"Nothing of note." Sasuke replied, shifting on his feet slightly. "Do you need me for anything else?"   
  
"Not right now." Kakashi said. "You may rest for a few days; I'll send word if I need you." Sasuke turned to leave, but Kakashi stopped him with a small cough. "Also, Sasuke..." Kakashi continued, as the dark haired shinobi swiveled back to face the Hokage. "Naruko's been getting a little… bored since you left - Sakura's been on a mission since about just after you left, and most of her other friends are busy as well. I'm sure she'd be glad to see you, and I'd be glad to have her off of my back."   
  
Seriously. Everyday the blonde would come into his office, pestering him. 'When is Sakura-chan coming back?' 'When is teme coming back?'. Now, Kakashi loved and respected the daughter of his sensei with all of his heart, but she did have the unfortunate effect of gradually wearing down his patience.   
  
Sasuke smirked. "The dobe's going a little stir crazy, isn't she?" he said.   
  
Kakashi chuckled lightly. "Like you wouldn't believe."   
  
\---   
  
It had been morning when he'd returned to the village. Now, it was afternoon.   
  
Sasuke panted heavily, lying spread eagled on the ground. His limbs burned, his eyes throbbed, and yet he felt good. He turned his head, mismatched eyes taking in Naruko's prone form - her disheveled blonde hair, the rapidly healing bruises and cuts dotting her tanned skin.   
  
"I'm beat." he said.   
  
Naruko whined. "What...?" she said, lying on her stomach. She picked her head up off of the grass, directing her piercing gaze to him. "It hasn't even been that long!"   
  
Sasuke shook his head. "It's been a couple of hours, idiot." he said. "Unfortunately, I don't have a bijuu inside of me... or a limitless supply of chakra." Sasuke mumbled. "And like I said - I'm beat."   
  
"Argh... you're no fun." Naruko pouted.   
  
The last of the Uchiha sighed. He slowly sat up, repressing a groan as his stiff muscles protested at the meager action.   
  
"Ichiraku's?" he said.   
  
As if a switch had been flipped, her pout turned to a full blown grin. "Only if you're buying!" she said, jumping to her feet in one smooth motion.   
  
Sasuke climbed to his feet as well. "... fine." he said after a minute. "I wasn't going to spend that money on anything regardless."   
  
Naruko beamed. "Come on - come on! Let's go, I'm starved!" Without even turning back she sprinted off, swiftly racing down the path that lead directly to the village.   
  
Sasuke shook his head, following after the blonde with a small smile on his face.   
  
Half an hour and a dozen bowls of ramen later, and Sasuke was already regretting letting her sweet talk him into paying. She downed the rest of the ramen - her tenth bowl, he was on his second - and set it down on the counter, sighing in satisfaction.   
  
"Another, jii-chan!" she said, pushing the bowl away from her. A few moments later, another piping hot bowl of ramen was set in front of her, and she dug into it with as much gusto as the last ten.   
  
'I should probably talk with Kakashi about having that break he offered me reduced.' Sasuke mused internally. 'At this rate, I might not be able to make this month's rent.'   
  
He was of noble blood - and technically, the sole heir to his family's fortune, but all of that money had been seized after his defection from the village. Another price of his quest for power, although a relatively insignificant one, considering he hadn't planned on living a very lavish lifestyle regardless of his inheritance or not.   
  
The cawing of a bird interrupted his thoughts. Sasuke glanced back, watching as a hawk flew in through the flaps of the tent and landed on the counter. A scroll was clutched tightly in it's beak, with the seal of the... Senju clan on it?   
  
"What the hell does baa-chan want with you?" Naruko inquired, looking over his shoulder.   
  
"I... don't know." Sasuke replied truthfully. He gently grabbed the parchment from the hawk's beak, unfurling it. His mismatched eyes swiftly read the contents, the messenger hawk flying back to wherever it came from.   
  
'To, Uchiha Sasuke   
  
There is a matter that I'd like to discuss with you. Please, if you are not busy, consider this an invitation to my home. Make sure Naruko doesn't come with you- I don't think I can deal with that girl right now. (Naruko mumbled something that sounded like 'old hag'.)   
  
Sincerely, the former Godaime Hokage, Tsunade.'   
  
"Hmm. Should I go?" Sasuke asked Naruko, rolling the scroll back up.   
  
Naruko pursed her lips together. "I mean... baa-chan doesn't exactly dislike you," she said, "but she doesn't like you either, ya know what I mean?" A pause. "It has to be something important though, for her to ask you to meet her alone."   
  
"That's a fair point." Sasuke admitted. "Alright... I suppose I'll go, if only to sate my curiosity." He scratched his cheek absentmindedly, before standing up. It was already growing dark - he didn't exactly have any time to waste. "See you." he said to Naruko, slapping some bills onto the counter. He ducked out of the restaurant, swiftly striding away.   
  
\---   
  
This was her house, if Sasuke wasn't mistaken. Perhaps she should have included her damn address in the letter, as he'd been forced to ask numerous civilians and shinobi where exactly the blonde Sannin lived.   
  
She lived in a rather upper class neighborhood it turned out, situated on the northside of town. Although significant portions of Konoha had become impoverished - a side effect of the population boom after the war - this place hadn't dwindled in the least, obnoxiously rich people walking up and down the streets. He received a few odd looks, but nothing he hadn't gotten a million times before.   
  
Sasuke paused in front of her door, before reaching out, his fist tapping on the wood softly. A beat, and then the door swings open.   
  
The ex-Hokage herself stood before him. She wore a green tank top that showed off enough cleavage to fill a swimming pool, a pair of black slacks hugging her long legs tightly. Her hair was done up in the usual two ponytails she sported.   
  
Brown eyes settle on him. "Took you long enough," Tsunade murmured, stepping to the side. "Come in."   
  
"Next time," Sasuke told her, "give me an address."   
  
Tsunade rolled her eyes. "One of the strongest shinobi in the world, and it takes you well over an hour to locate where one of the most important people in the village lives." she said.   
  
Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Did you have a reason for inviting me?" he said. "Or am I here to simply be insulted."   
  
"Straight to the point, I see." Tsunade replied. "Come, sit down. Do you want a drink?" she asked him, stepping into her kitchen.   
  
He was never one to turn down free alcohol. "Sure." he said, sliding into the chair she had gestured at earlier. Her living room was very spacious, with a large bookshelf packed with scrolls and manuals taking up nearly an entire wall, another wall covered with an enormous television set.   
  
'Looks like she's a lot more comfortable with these new things then I am.' Sasuke notes dryly.   
  
Tsunade soon returned, a bottle of sake and two small glasses clutched in her hand. Settling down onto the opposite side of the couch from him, she poured him and her a glass, twisting the top back onto the bottle of sake before placing it down on the table.   
  
He took a swig. It was strong stuff - clearly high quality.   
  
"I suppose I'll cut away the bullshit and get straight to what I asked you here for." Tsunade said, taking a sip of her own glass. "What the hell did you do to Sakura?" she asked.   
  
Sasuke blinked. "What do you mean?" he replied.   
  
Tsunade pursed her lips together. "I mean-" she began, "what exactly have you done to her?" A pause. "For the past few weeks she's been happy, happier than ever. Then, she met up with you, and the next day was all of a sudden demanding a mission out of the village A.S.A.P. She was supposed to return two days ago - and yet, there's been no sign of her." Tsunade frowned. brown eyes locking with his mismatched ones. "So I'll ask again - what, did, you, do?"   
  
Sasuke frowned as well. He'd been under the impression that he'd given Sakura a rather... pleasurable goodbye gift. If what Tsunade said was true, why was Sakura all of a sudden demanding a mission out of the village, when she hadn't been on a mission since the end of the war - having been busy with hospital duties and the like. Was she running away from something? Or... perhaps, trying to get her mind off of something?   
  
He choose his words carefully. "I... didn't do anything bad to her." he said.   
  
"Oh?" Tsunade asked.   
  
If one had looked closed, they could have seen a tint of pink quickly appear on the Uchiha's cheeks, before quickly disappearing. He cleared his throat. Clearly the Senju wasn't going to let up without a sufficient answer, and so he decided to go for the truth.   
  
"Sakura and I have been... intimate with each other for the past two months." he explained. "Before I left, I met up with her to... say 'goodbye'."   
  
Tsunade took another sip of her drink. "I see." she said. "And so Sakura ran why...?"   
  
He had a theory. Sasuke coughed lightly. "Maybe she was trying to get her mind off of... me." he said awkwardly. "Instead of twiddling her thumbs and waiting for me to come home, maybe she went on a mission to keep herself occupied."   
  
Tsunade chuckled. "You may be good looking," she said. "but I think it'd take a lot more than you for Sakura to go AWOL like that."   
  
Sasuke frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?" he said.   
  
Tsunade smirked at him. "I thought I made it pretty obvious what I meant, Uchiha." she said. "You could be the sexist man alive, but I doubt you're that good in the sack if it took you so long to find a girl." Another sip. "Especially with all of those fangirls hanging off of you. Sakura's been in love with you forever - I bet it's pretty easy to please her, bedroom skills aside."   
  
That was a dig to his pride that he would not tolerate. "I've fucked Sakura unconscious, multiple times." Sasuke retorted.   
  
Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?" she said, clearly disbelieving.   
  
Sasuke growled lightly, his fist tightening at his side. "All it takes for her to cum is me entering her." he said.   
  
She chuckled at that, picking up the sake bottle once more and refilling her bottle.   
  
The Uchiha scowled. "Do I have to prove it to you?" he said.   
  
Tsunade gave him a smug smile. "I'll make you a deal," she said. "You fuck me unconscious like you 'did' to Sakura, and I'll let you fuck me whenever you want."   
  
It was a win/win situation. Either she got a good fuck, or she got to take the Uchiha down a peg.   
  
Sasuke smirked. "Deal." he said.   
  
\---   
  
Tsunade led him to her bedroom, purposely putting a sway to her hips.   
  
He stood there for a moment. "Well?" she said. 'What are you waiting for? If we're going to fuck, you better take those clothes off."   
  
Sasuke grumbled something under his breath. He pulled his shirt off, then his pants, leaving him in just his boxers. A pause, and then he dragged those down as well, kicking them behind him.   
  
Now, Tsunade had seen a lot of cocks. She wasn't a whore or anything like that - but as a medical professional, she'd seen her fair share of nudity. Small cocks, average cocks, big cocks, but nothing had ever quite compared to the monster hanging between Uchiha Sasuke's legs.   
  
"My oh my... you're pretty big." she admitted, sinking to her knees. Tsunade reached forward, one of her hands slowly giving him a few pumps. Her hand hardly reached halfway around his stiff pole - damn, maybe he hadn't been lying after all. A little girl like Sakura? She would probably break in half from a mere taste of something like this.   
  
Sakura had certainly toughened up beneath her tutelage, but only a true woman would be able to tame the beast in her hand.   
  
Sasuke moaned lightly as she increased her tempo. Tsunade licked her lips, leaning forward and taking the head into her mouth. With her expert tongue, she wrapped it around his crown, slurping up the precum that had accumulated there.   
  
'Not bad,' Tsunade thought.   
  
She slowly took him deeper, stopping at about the three inch mark. Using a hand to jerk his base, another slipped down below, to softly fondle his balls. Sasuke groaned, throwing his head back and closing his eyes.   
  
She was good, Sasuke had to reluctantly admit. Better than Sakura, Mabui and Samui combined. Experience and skill certainly had to play a factor, but then again, the experience of having a former Hokage sucking your cock only added to his pleasure.   
  
He opened his eyes once more, his half-lidded gaze drifting down once more.   
  
Tsunade was pleasantly surprised that he hadn't came yet. The tri-combo was sort of a speciality of hers - tongue, balls and base had her deceased lover, Dan, coming within a minute. Yet, Sasuke showed no signs of blowing his load quite yet.   
  
'Time to up the ante.'   
  
She backed off of his cock for a brief moment, if only to recuperate. Then, she renewed her assault, taking him into her mouth again. Except this time, she didn't stop at three inches. She kept going... and going... his cock sliding into the tightness of her throat and beyond. She didn't stop until her nose had hit his pelvis, every inch of his twelve inch cock buried into her mouth.   
  
It felt soo good. But... he couldn't blow his load, not yet. If he did, he'd feel as if she'd already won, and that was not acceptable. And so, with great effort, Sasuke staved off his orgasm.   
  
After at least thirty seconds, Tsunade pulled back, his cock popping out of her mouth with a 'plop', the stiff shaft slick with her saliva.   
  
"Sit down on the bed," she told him. He complied, if only to see what the blonde had up her sleeve this time.   
  
Reaching down to the hem of her tanktop, she slowly pulled it over her head. Her mammoth breasts were hardly contained by a lacy black bra, and once that was off and her rosy nipples were revealed to the world, Sasuke couldn't help but stare.   
  
Tsunade smirked, scooting forward until she was between his legs once more. Taking one of her breasts in each hand, she wrapped them around his shaft, only the tip poking out from the top of her cleavage.   
  
"Go ahead," she encouraged him, her smirk only widening. "Go wild."   
  
Sasuke let out an animalistic growl. Gripping the sides of her breasts, he pulled out, thrusting his cock in and out of the narrow space between her massive tits. This was every man's dream right here, to have the biggest tits in the world wrapped around their member, and right now he was living it.   
  
He wasn't going to last long at this rate. "I'm going to cum." he got out through the haze of pleasure. "Where do you want it?"   
  
Tsunade thought for a moment. He hadn't proved himself enough quite yet for her to swallow his see down, and her tits were already there so...   
  
"Cum on my tits." was all she said.   
  
Sasuke happily complied.   
  
Once he couldn't hold back anymore, he pulled back from the titjob of the century, jerking his cock off furiously. The first shot went higher than he'd imagined - catching the sannin dead in the face - but the rest her their... to be fair, rather easy target, completely painting her mammoth tits in a glaze of his cum. Once he was done, he couldn't even see her nipples anymore through the thick coating.   
  
Tsunade couldn't help but smile smugly as she saw his still hardened cock. He'd cum a lot more than she was expecting - as far as she was concerned, anyone would could cum enough to coat her tits had earned a shot at her pussy. But first... the cum. She wasn't interested in staining her sheets with his essence if she couldn't help it, and it did taste pretty good.   
  
She stuck her tongue out, pushing her breasts up so she could lap up a good helping of cum. Then another. And another. After several minutes of cleaning, her tits were sparkling clean once more, except for the occasional area or two that she had missed.   
  
Tsunade crept onto the bed. Running a hand down her body, another reaching down to probe her gash. She was nice and wet - sucking that massive cock had been undeniably hot, and now she was more than ready for him.   
  
Sasuke didn't waste anytime. He positioned himself between her thighs, sliding into her pussy all of the way with a single hard thrust.   
  
She couldn't help it - she gasped. "Kami..." she murmured, feeling him throb deep inside of her. 'That's... that's big." It'd been a long time since she'd had a nice hard cock in her tight snatch, and the feeling was certainly one she had missed.   
  
He gave her another hard thrust. Then another. He eventually set up a tempo of his own, slamming in and out of the blonde's tight, juicy cunt without restraint.   
  
At least thirty seconds into the main course of the night, and Tsunade shuddered with her first orgasm, her pussy tightening around is member. 'Okay,' she thought, 'he's better than I tho-' Her musing was cut off as he hit her G spot. She let out a moan, and a smirk slowly spread across the Uchiha's features.   
  
He angled himself, eventually finding the right way to hit her G-spot every single time he thrusted in. Maybe she shouldn't have made this bet - there was a reason they called her the 'Legendary Sucker' after all, and it wasn't because of her amazing blowjob skills.   
  
Sasuke brought her to O after O, his ruthlessness having proven to be her downfall.   
  
He wasn't  holding back. He was putting a hundred percent of his effort in pleasuring her, and she knew she couldn't hang on much longer. When he gripped her legs, wrenching them past her head in a position that allowed him to hit even deeper than before, she lost it. She let out a long guttural moan, climaxing in what had been her biggest orgasm yet.   
  
Sasuke grit his teeth, sheathing himself inside of her as deep as he could possibly go. He came, his cock making sure to pack her tight pussy up with as much cum as humanly possible.   
  
The second his seed hit her womb, her eyes rolled back in her head, and - to her eternal shame - she blacked out.   
  
Sasuke pulled out of her slowly, watching as a stream of his cum leaked from her tight cunt.   
  
Some may have considered it cheating to add chakra to his thrusts to give them that extra little 'oomph', but she'd challenged him, and he'd promised not to hold back.   
  
"Oh well," he said outloud. "Looks like I won," he said to no one in particular, considering the blonde in front of his was practically comatose.   
  
That would teach her to mess with the Uchiha - a small vengeance for his clan, perhaps, having the last of the Uchiha force the last of the Senju into an orgasm-induced coma.


	6. Tables Turned

He had to leave.

It hadn't been a sudden decision, but more like one he'd slowly come to over the course of the several months that had passed since the war.

This place... this village, he felt as if he hadn't earned  _any_ of it. What had he done? Abandoned his village - attempted to kill his best friend on numerous occasions. He'd cut down a village elder, joined the Akatsuki and had attempted to bring revolution to the shinobi world. And what was his punishment...?

Nothing. A week or two in prison, and then he was let out with a slap on the wrist. Naruko, Sakura and Kakashi had automatically accepted him back, as if he had drove his  _chidori_ through Naruko's lung, or as if he hadn't been a millisecond away from slitting Sakura's throat.

Redemption was what he needed. Obito - loathe as he may the man - had certainly come around in the end, aiding Team 7 in their final battle against Kaguya. Orochimaru had resurrected the Hokage, single handedly saving the shinobi alliance from annihilation. After Itachi’s Izanami had changed him, Kabuto of all people had even saved his life - after his near death at Madara's hands.

He came to Kakashi with his worries, and although the silver haired Kage had tried to talk him out of it, Sasuke had been adamant. Papers were signed, strings were pulled, and soon Sasuke had been reclassified to a position not dissimilar to the one Jiraiya of the Sannin had held during his years of traveling the Elemental nations.

Sasuke was set to leave early the next day.

\---

"So you're really leaving then?" Naruko said, as the two of them sat in their usual stools at Ichiraku's. It was dark outside - but the village was still vibrant, with crowds of people still roaming the streets.

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah." he said. "It's... something I need to do."

She gave him a strained smile. "I understand." Naruko said. "You still feel guilty, ne?"

He sighed. When she really wanted too, the blonde Uzumaki could read him like an open book. "Yeah," he murmured. "More than you'll ever know."

A moment of silence passed between them as they picked at their bowls of ramen - neither of them really inclined to eat the noodles... which was a first for Naruko.

"Where are you going to go first?" she asked, blowing a lock of blonde hair out of her eye.

"My old team, Taka, decided to rejoin Orochimaru." Sasuke replied. "I think I'll head there first - it's been awhile since I've seen them." Since the end of the war actually, when he'd exchanged a few brief words with them before he'd been taken into custody.

"Orochimaru, huh?" Naruko murmured, her eyes distant as if she was remembering something. "I wonder if he kept his promise to... y'know, not go crazy and experiment on people again."

"I hope so." Sasuke responded. "If he didn't, you'll be the first that I'll let know."

She grinned smugly. "If he does turn into a baddie again, you better wait for me," Naruko told him. "You got to kick his ass last time - if push comes to shove, I wanna be the one to do it this time. I'm still kinda mad at him."

"Will do." Sasuke replied. "Anyways... did you hear abou-?"

They stayed there, just talking, until late that night. They went their separate ways around eleven o'clock, Naruko promising to see him off in the morning.

\---

Unfortunately, Sasuke had one more person to say goodbye too, and he truly wasn't looking forward to seeing her reaction.

He'd been to Sakura's apartment many times before, mostly for the two to engage in a long night of hard fucking. This visit, however, was a little more somber.

She answered the door a moment after he knocked, blinking in surprise at seeing him. "Sasuke...?" she murmured huskily, closing the distance between them and running a smooth finger up and down his chest. "What are you doing here?"

"I... need to tell you something." Sasuke said, gently pressing her finger away. "I don't want you to hear it from anybody else."

They sat down on her couch, and out came the reason for his visit - his departure. He told her about his feelings of guilt, he told her about his want for redemption, he told her... a lot of things, that kept them talking for at least half an hour.

By the end, Sakura had simply lowered her gaze to the ground, avoiding his mismatched eyes. She was dressed in a simple pair of pink pajamas, the kind that you simply slipped into and zipped up.

"You're leaving." she said darkly, after he had finally finished talking. "Again."

Sasuke grimaced. "Yeah..." he mumbled.

Sakura sighed, rubbing her forehead where the  _Strength of a Hundred_ seal rested. "I guess... if it's something that you think you  _have_ to do," she began, "than I can't really talk you out of it, can I?"

He shook his head. "Kakashi already tried." he said. "Naruko said she understood... although she's clearly not happy about it all the same."

The pink haired woman chuckled. "I'm not happy about it either." she said, scooting herself closer to him. "And believe me-" Sakura said, picking herself up and slipping into his lap. She grabbed his jaw, angling it downwards until they were face to face. "- if you're really going to be leaving for as long as you think, you  _are_ going to be giving me a  _very good_ farewell gift. Got it?"

Sasuke let a small smile grace his face. "Got it."

He let his hands run up and down her small frame, lingering on her firm breasts that were still concealed beneath the pajamas she wore. Slowly, agonizingly slow for the pink haired girl, he unzipped her pajamas, slipping it off of her and kicking it to the side. She wasn't wearing anything underneath - and as such, her perky tits and tight snatch were immediately revealed to him.

She took her time undressing him as well, sliding his shirt off before undoing his pants, dropping them to his ankles. His boxers followed shortly after, leaving his erect member standing tall.

"Sakura..." Sasuke said. "You said you wanted a 'farewell gift', right?"

"Mmm hmm." Sakura responded. 'Why?"

"Close your eyes." Sasuke said.

"... why?"

"Just do it," he said, exasperated. "Trust me." She shook her head lightly, before closing her eyes. "Good. Keep them closed until I tell you to open them."

She felt him carry her somewhere. When he dropped her onto the soft material of her bed, she knew where she was - what was he planning? The whisper of a jutsu, a dark chuckle, and then nothing.

"Open them."

Sakura opened her eyes, mouth dropping open as not one, not two, but  _three_ Uchiha Sasukes stood in front of her bed, foot long cocks jutting straight upwards from each of their crotches.

"You won't have to do anything," one of them said. "Just relax, and let us do all of the work."

One of them walked over to the nightstand, pulling a drawer open and grabbing a bottle of lube from within. Another slipped onto the bed, gently lifting her up and sliding beneath her, his cock pressing against her stomach. The third stayed at the front of the bed, gently stroking his cock not inches away from her flushed face.

The first one lubed up his cock nice and good, putting the container away once he was done. Sliding onto the bed, he lined himself up with her ass, pressing the tip of his member against her puckered hole.

The one beneath her lined up his cock with her cunt, thrusting in just a little bit so the tip was engulfed by her folds. The third stepped up, until his cock was merely an inch away from her mouth.

"On three," one of them said. "One, two, three..."

Years later, if anybody had asked Sakura what had happened in the next few moments, her response would likely have ranged from- 'I'm not sure' to blushing and stuttering. Let's just say, having all three of her holes at once drove Sakura over an edge she didn't even know she had before.

Making sure to keep his promise, the Sasukes kept this same position for nearly half an hour, making sure to get Sakura a night that she'd never forget. By the time they were done, Sakura lay spread eagled on the bed, her pussy and ass dripping cum in droves while her belly was full of the cum that had been deposited down her throat.

The three Sasukes stood at the front of her bed once more, each of the clones wearing the same smug and satisfied look on their face. "Alright," said the one in the middle, the real Sasuke. "You two can go now."

With a nod, they both disappeared into a puff of smoke.

Sasuke grunted and groaned as their memories flooded him, and like a switch had been flipped, he came again, his cock spraying spurts of cum onto Sakura's stomach and chest. By the time he was done, she had the sort of look that someone got when they had their life dream fulfilled.

He panted softly. Reaching down, he snapped his fingers in front of her face, to see if he could rouse her. No such luck - she was well and truly out.

Sasuke hesitated for a moment, before planting a kiss on her forehead. "See you, Sakura..." he said, before leaving the room, turning the light off as he left.

\---

Kakashi had bid him farewell at the gate of the village.

Sakura wasn't there to see him off - but Sasuke suspected she was probably still in the same position he had left her in the previous night.

Several minutes after he'd left the village behind, Sasuke paused. He turned his head to the right, mismatched slowly flickering back and forth. "You can come out... Naruko." he said.

The rustling of bushes, and then a familiar blonde mane caught his eye. Naruko flashed a bright grin at him, stepping out from the cover of the forest and onto the road.

"I... uh... wanted to give you something." she murmured, purposely avoiding his gaze.

Sasuke frowned lightly. "What?" he asked, curious.

Naruko reached into the folds her cloak. From it, she pulled out a Konoha headband, a single scratch cutting the leaf symbol in two. It was  _his_ , Sasuke realized, the same one from his genin days. He'd left it next to her prone body at the Valley of the End, after the flash clash of their  _Chidori_ and  _Rasengan_ .

She'd kept it all this time...

"Here," she said, pressing it into his hand. "Something to... remember us by."

He stared at it for a second, seeing his reflection on the thin strip of metal. Slowly, he slipped it into his pocket. They stood there for a moment, the only sound being the distant chirping of birds in the morning.

Naruko opened her mouth as if to say something, but apparently decided against it.

"See you around... dobe." Sasuke said, tapping her forehead with his index and middle finger. He stepped around her, continuing down the path without another word.

Naruko turned around, bright blue eyes staring in the direction he had gone in long after he'd disappeared from her sight.

\---

This time, it surely wasn't Naruko. He wasn't sure  _who_ it was, the chakra signature simply wasn't familiar. It had a... slippery feel, their chakra did, not to mention the distinct tinge of a hardened warrior that had seen many battles. An assassin perhaps?

Sasuke gripped the hilt of his sword tightly, sliding the blade several inches from its scabbard. "I know you're out there," he called out. "Come out and face me."

To his surprise, a  _very_ well endowed violet haired woman stepped out of the forest this time, a Konoha headband gleaming on her forehead. He recognized her - she had been the proctor of his chunin exams all those years ago, not to mention the vessel he'd used to resurrect Orochimaru. What was she doing out here?

She wore a tight orange skirt, paired with an even tighter mesh shirt. She wore a long, brown trench coat that reached down to her knees, her purple hair done up in a high ponytail. She stared at him with mild surprise, her light brown eyes blinking as if she'd been amazed that he had sensed her.

Her name popped into his mind. "Mitarashi Anko." he said, sliding his sword back into its scabbard.

Recognizing that he had no intention of killing her, Anko grinned broadly. "Yup, that's me!" she said, pointing a thumb at herself.

Sasuke frowned. "What are you doing following me?" he asked.

Her grin disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. Anko shifted rather awkwardly, rubbing the back of her neck with a sheepish smile on her face. "Well... I sort of overheard last night that you were going to visit Orochimaru." she said. "And - well, I thought I could just... tail you, so you could lead me to him."

The Uchiha sighed. "What the hell do you want with Orochimaru?" he asked of her. "Whatever he's done in the past, there's no point in trying to seek vengeance on him." A hypocritical statement if there had ever been one, but whatever.

Anko shook her head slowly. "I'm not trying to kill him or anything like that," she insisted. "It's... just... he used to be my sensei, just as he used to be yours." Anko began. "When he left Konoha, he left me too; and I, I hated him for a  _long_ time." She chuckled. "Even tried to kill him once or twice. But... I heard that he's sorta 'reformed' now." the violet haired woman said. "And I... well, wanted to talk with him. Maybe see if we could reconcile or something like that."

_'I'm surprised the village let Orochimaru within a hundred radius of a kid, let alone a woman like this.'_ Sasuke thought dully.  _'Still - she's probably not going to take no for an answer. Might as well take her along with me, and dump her with Orochimaru.'_

"... fine." Sasuke muttered gruffly. "You can come with me to Orochimaru." he said.

Anko grinned once more. "Really?" she said, genuinely surprised. "Wait... is there some sort of catch to this?"

Sasuke scowled. " _No._ " he said. "Just stick with me, and don't annoy the hell out of me, either. We make camp when I say we make camp, we move when I say we move. Understand?"

Anko nodded. "Got it, taichou (captain)," she said, giving him a mock salute.

"Come." he said, motioning her forward with his hand. "We have a long distance to cover, and I'd like to get a move on."

\---

As day turned to dusk, Sasuke held up a fist. "We'll make camp here," he said, coming to a stop. They'd been walking the entire day - covering maybe fifty kilometers in total. Neither of them had broken a sweat; they were shinobi after all, both of them had covered thrice that distance in the same amount of time. Anko was impatient, but she knew that Sasuke was taking it easy, and considering he was kind enough to take her along with him for the time being, she could wait a little longer.

Sasuke bit his thumb, hands flashing through a series of seals. He slammed his palm onto the ground. " _Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"_ A large cloud of smoke appeared, which quickly dissipated to reveal a hawk.

"Sora," Sasuke greeted softly.

"Sasuke-sama," the hawk greeted right back. It dipped its head low in respect. "What do you require of me?"

"I need you to deliver a message to Orochimaru of the Sannin." he said, tugging an empty scroll from his pouch. He unfurled it, quickly scrawling a message on the parchment before rolling it back up. He slipped it into the hawk's claw. "Make sure it reaches him as soon as possible," Sasuke added.

"It will be done." Sora replied. Then, it took flight, quickly disappearing into the orange and pink sky.

Anko frowned. "Huh." she said out loud.

"Something wrong?" Sasuke questioned.

"It's... nothing important." Anko replied. "Just... they said you summoned an enormous snake during the war to help take down the Juubi." she said. "How can you summon hawks as well?"

"The hawks are loyal to my clan, not to me." Sasuke said. "But... considering I'm the last of the Uchiha, just think of it as me having two summoning contracts instead of just one."

"Hmm." Anko hummed. "That's interesting." She paused. "So... that snake. Did Orochi-?"

It actually came as a small surprise that the two had hit it off. They shared plenty of common experiences, considering the both of them had been Orochimaru's protege at one point. Although the Uchiha was loathe to admit it, Anko actually made pretty decent company.

Early the next morning, they stopped by a town, picking up breakfast from a cafe before continuing on their way. Just as they were leaving the town, Sora returned, a reply clutched in its claw. Sasuke took the scroll the hawk offered him, opening it and reading the contents. Once he was done, he stowed it away, giving the hawk a nod. It promptly disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Who was that message too?" Anko asked.

"Orochimaru." Sasuke replied. "I sent word that you and I were coming. We needed to make sure that we were heading to the right hideout - there's dozens of them littered around the Land of Fire, and it would take weeks, maybe even months to go through all of them."

"So... we're on the right track?" Anko said.

Sasuke nodded. "Orochimaru says that he and Taka are at a hideout about a hundred kilometers north of here. Luckily, we've been heading in the right direction, but we'll have to adjust our course in there." He paused for a moment, as if thinking something over. "It'll be about a day or two before we get there."

They continued their journey throughout the rest of the day, making camp once more once when the sun went down.

\---

Three years with Orochimaru had taught Sasuke many things. One of them was this; a sleeping shinobi was just a second of inattention away from being a dead one. Otogakure was a violent place, with many a man who had wanted to take out the Snake sannin's 'golden boy'.

As a result, when he slept, it took only the rustle of a leaf, the snapping of a twig to jolt him awake.

This time, however, it wasn't an enemy attempting to sneak up on him.

His sword was already halfway out of its sheath by the time she'd even known what was happening. Jumping backwards, brown eyes widening with fear, she quickly belted out a - "Wait, hold up!".

Sasuke stilled. "... sorry." he said, putting his blade away. "I... you scared the shit out of me." Sasuke said, giving her a grave look.

Anko shot him a sheepish grin. "Sorry 'bout that," she said, rubbing the back of her neck.

Sasuke shook his head. "It's... no problem. What did you need?"

"Honestly?" Anko said. "I'm not the type of purpose that likes feeling indebted to someone," she admitted. "and... well, I know you said that taking me was no problem, but I still want to repay you somehow."

He raised an eyebrow. "What did you have in mind?"

She chuckled. "Take off your pants."

"..."

"Well?" Anko said, putting her hands on her hips. "Did I s-s-stutter?" She sighed, shaking her head. "Honestly, there are thousands of guys out there that would chop off an arm and a leg just to have me suck their cock." she said. "What? Am I not hot enough for you?" Anko said, reaching up and groping her tits through the mesh shirt she wore.

"Look, Anko, you caught me a little off guard here, that's-" Sasuke began.

Anko rolled her eyes. "Argh...! Just - shut up, lie back, and enjoy this." she told him, kneeling next to the Uchiha. With nimble fingers she undid his belt buckle, pulling down his pants and boxers in one smooth motion.

She whistled.

"Wow, you're pretty damn huge." she said. "And you're what? Seventeen? Jeez." She stroked him lightly, his cock rising to full attention within moments beneath her ministrations. He groaned lightly.

Maybe he'd been a little hesitant at first, but at this point, even if he'd  _wanted_ to say no to her, his... erm... 'Little Sasuke' legitimately wouldn't let him.

Anko took him into her mouth, not giving him any breaks in the least. She took him all the way down to his base like it was nothing, bobbing her head up and down his massive shaft. Her tongue, kami her tongue, it slid up and down his shaft, giving her blowjob that extra kick.

If Tsunade was the queen of blowjobs, then Anko was the undisputed  _empress_ of giving head.

He was glad no one else was around, or else they'd have seen him already prepared to blow his load not two minutes since she'd started. "Oh, kami," he moaned, his cock throbbing.

Sensing he was about to cum, Anko pulled off of his cock, making sure to keep stroking him so he wouldn't lose any momentum. "Cum in my mouth," she told him. "If you want I'll swallow - and I don't do that for just anybody, you hear?"

Sasuke could only give a strangled groan in reply.

Anko smirked, before diving right back onto his shaft. He'd thought Tsunade had experience, but clearly Anko had outstripped the sannin by far in this department.

She took him halfway into her mouth, his tip pressing against the entrance to her throat. WIth one hand she jerked his base, the other fondling his balls gently, the sack rolling in her hands as his seed flowed within them. Combined with her tongue...

Sasuke's cock twitched once, before exploding down Anko's throat. She took it all with no problem, swallowing once, twice, and three times before he was spent. She slid off of his cock with a loud 'plop', a drop of his semen leaking from the corner of her mouth.

"Huh..." she said, finger swiftly collecting that stray drop and popping it back into her mouth. "You taste pretty damn good, kiddo." Her tongue swept around her lips, her brown eyes smouldering into his mismatched ones. "I hope that... 'reward' was enough for you," she said, shooting him a flirtatious wink. "'night."

Sasuke hadn't heard a word she said.

_Kami,_ he thought, panting lightly.  _That was... wow..._

\---

Anko hadn't started acting any differently, but Sasuke  _knew_ that he was. Whenever he saw her talk, all he could imagine was her tongue wrapping around her shaft, his cock...  _damn it_ ! He was stronger than this - he just... he just had to clear his mind, his soul, and focus on the task ahead.

They were less than ten minutes away from Orochimaru's hideout by this point. He could make it.

"Something wrong?" Anko asked him through a mouth of dango - which they had picked up earlier when they'd passed through a town.

"I'm fine." Sasuke said, summoning every ounce of willpower from the depths of his soul in order to appear nonchalant.  _'Damn, I wish I was that dango stick...'_

He'd always wondered - when he was in Kumo - why those girls had always come back, begging for his cock. At this point, now  _he_ had an idea why.

_Fuck._

Fortunately for him, the next ten minutes passed by rather quickly.

Soon, he and Anko stood before the entrance to a massive cave, the darkness within so total that nothing could be seen. Even with his  _sharingan_ activated, all he could make out was a small door nestled into a corner of the cave.

"Grab onto my shoulder," Sasuke said. There was no time for thoughts of lust now - with the way Orochimaru acted, one reckless step could trigger a trap that'd likely cost both of their lives. Hopefully, he'd be able to use  _Amenotejikara_ in time if they did trigger a trap, but there was absolutely no guarantee.

He took the lead, the violet haired woman clinging tightly to his shoulder as she followed him. They made their way into the darkness of the cave, Sasuke using his  _sharingan_ to navigate a safe path to the door he'd seen earlier. There were a few traps as far as he could see, but they seemed to be non-lethal.

The door was unlocked, to Sasuke's mild surprise. Karin had probably sensed them coming from kilometers down the road, and had probably informed Orochimaru accordingly. Good; he didn't want to have to try and pick or break a lock that could have any variety of seals protecting it.

He pulled the door open. "Careful," he murmured. "Watch your step."

Thankfully, there was a torch on the wall. A small  _Katon_ jutsu ignited it, and finally they both could see.

They walked down a long, narrow corridor for what felt like forever, the darkness seemingly never ending. Finally, however, they reached another door at the end.

Sasuke pulled it open - only to see red.

He let out an involuntary gasp as a set of arms wrapped around his body, either trying to hug him or trying to crush his ribcage, he wasn't sure which. He glanced down; red hair, glasses, there was only one person who that could be.

"Karin." he greeted.

"Sasuke-kun...!" she cooed, a blush on her cheeks. "It's been  _soo_ long, where've you been?"

He shrugged. Sasuke glanced past her, catching sight of a familiar albino and an orange haired giant. "Suigetsu, Juugo." he said. "It's been awhile, guys."

\---

It'd been nice to see his old team again. Orochimaru had talked with Anko in private for the better part of an hour - and the violet haired woman had certainly come out with a new spring in her step. Whatever had happened, clearly they had made up from whatever problems they'd had in the past.

Orochimaru had offered him a room for the night, which he'd gladly accepted.

Yet...

_'Huh... you taste pretty good kiddo.' The sound of her gulping down his cum sounded like sweet music to his ears._

Damn... she had played him like a fiddle without even meaning too. He'd grown too complacent - beautiful girls had fallen into his lap and he'd simply accepted it. He'd never believed in karma, but perhaps this was some twisted way for the universe to say 'you're an asshole'.

Good thing he didn't give a fucking fuck what the universe thought.

A sigh spilled from his lips. He hesitated for a brief moment, before reaching forward, knocking on the door.

Perhaps a minute passed. Then, the door opened.

Karin stared at him for a moment, rubbing her eyes blearily as if she wasn't quite sure that she was lucid. "... Sasuke?"

"Karin." Sasuke said, stepping inside of her room and closing the door softly behind him. "Let's fuck."

The redhead went from half-asleep to furiously blushing, her face turning bright tomato red in a way that clashed horribly with her hair. "W-w-what?" she stuttered, taking a step back.

"You heard me." Sasuke murmured, his eyes raking up and down her figure, which was mostly concealed beneath the rather conservative pair of red pajamas she wore. "I want you, Karin," he said. "Right here, right  _now_ ."

A shiver ran down her spine. She had the unique ability to tell when somebody was lying - which she could detect by feeling the signature of their chakra - and Sasuke most certainly  _wasn't_ lying right now.

"Are... are you sure?" she mumbled, almost tempted to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"Positive." Then, he leaned forward and kissed her. She practically melted into his kiss, allowing him to plunder her warm mouth with his tongue. His firm hands rested around her thin waist,  _her_ hands resisting the urge to dive bomb and rip off the clothes separating his cock and her snatch.

_'Be patient, Karin,'_ she thought to herself, crimson eyes closing as he deepened the kiss.  _'Soon... soon...'_

She was clearly willing to let him take control, an offer that Sasuke took up with obvious gusto. Slowly, he unzipped her pajamas, shrugging them off of her shoulders and watching as they dropped to the ground.

There was no denying it, Karin was  _hot_ . Dressed in nothing but a blue bra and a matching pair of panties, she looked every bit the beautiful kunoichi she was. With her firm breasts, a tight and toned body crafted through years of intense training, and long. smooth legs that seemed to stretch on forever... she would be the perfect way to get that damn Mitarashi off of his mind.

He pulled his own shirt off, exposing his chiseled chest for the redhead's viewing pleasure. She reached a hand forward, running a finger up and down his abs as a small bit of drool leaked from the corner of her mouth.

Sasuke scooped her up into his arms, tossing Karin onto the bed without resistance. He slid onto the bed himself, positioning himself  between her legs. His hands reached up, unhooking her bra before tossing it onto the floor. With firm hands, he rubs her tits, occasionally tweaking or pinching her nipple.

He took one of her breasts into her mouth, one of his hands slowly making its way down her body until it reached the fabric of her panties. Sliding underneath the soaked undergarment, he slid a finger into her tight snatch, thrusting it in and out experimentally.

Sasuke knew that Karin was a virgin - she'd been saving herself for him ever since they'd met at the age of fifteen. This would mark the first time that he'd deflower a girl; Samui had  _technically_ been a virgin, but she'd confessed that before he had come along, she'd experimented extensively with dildos and other toys.

No... Karin would be the real thing. And that would make it only that much sweeter.

He didn't want to hurt her though, so he was going to make sure she was nice and wet before he even considered sticking his massive cock inside of her virgin pussy.

Sasuke decided a little dirty talk would help speed things along.

"Look at how wet you are..." he murmured huskily, directing her gaze downwards, to her panties where her slick juices how long since soaked through the fabric. Already she was staining the bed, and even his finger inside of her snatch didn't do much to sate the burning need in her loins. "Kami... you are so beautiful, Karin... I can't wait until I have you screaming my name."

She whimpered as he added a second finger. "S-Sasuke..." she whispered into his ear, her body shaking with a mixture of want and need.

Suddenly, he reversed their positions, the redhead resting on top of him now. He pulled down his pants and boxers, kicking them off of the bed. Nimble fingers pull off her panties as well. Karin almost regretted looking down, her eyes widening as his massive engorged cock pulsated against her inner thigh. Would that thing even fit inside of her? It looked... it looked like it'd split her in half...!

Karin was as prepared as she would ever be. Sasuke gripped the base of his member, directing it so the tip was pressed into her tight hole. "Ready?" he asked her.

She gave him a soft nod, closing her eyes and gritting her teeth in preparation for the impending invasion of his cock.

Slowly but surely, Sasuke began sinking his mammoth staff into her depths. It felt like he was soldiering his way through a bog, as every centimeter he got inside of her pussy was a hard fought battle.

Tears pooled at the corner of Karin's eyes. He was  _sooo_ big, stretching her tight little snatch to at least four times its normal size. Despite the pain, a soft feeling of fullness began to settle in her gut, which only increased as he got deeper and deeper within her.

He'd pause every inch or so, allowing her to adjust to his size. It was slow going, but he made progressive, and soon he bottomed out inside of her, her thighs pressed firmly against his pelvis.

_'Kami,'_ she thought, her head buried in his chest.  _'So deep..'_

"Tell me when you're ready." he whispered into his ear. It was the least he could do for a comrade - she'd saved his life more times than he could count, he could at least afford her an amazing first time.

Several minutes later, when the pain had transformed into nothing but pleasure, Karin gave him another nod. Sasuke smirked.

He gripped her hips tightly, dragging the redhead off of his cock until only the tip remained inside of her folds. Then, he dragged her back down, all twelve inches of his cock filling her in a single thrust. She threw her head back, moaning as her first orgasm washed over her.

Sasuke hugged her body tightly to his, her breasts pressing up against his chest as he rearranged their position slightly, his legs giving him the leverage he needed to make his thrusts even more powerful.

His cock drilled in and out of her snatch, filling her insides every time he thrust in and leaving her feeling empty every time he started to pull out. Her pussy was practically rippling around his member, her inner walls caressing his cock as if they were wishing it'd never leave.

Karin's eyes had long since rolled back into her head, her body having gone limp at about the fifth orgasm he had forced her into in a row.

Her pussy was incredibly tight, easily the tightest one he'd fucked so far. Sasuke knew that she was going to be his - heart, mind, body and soul. He was going to fill with his seed as deep as he could possibly go, marking her womb as  _his_ forever.

As he reached the end of his limit, he intensified his thrusts even more, his cock thrusting in and out of her like a jackhammer.

He stilled inside of her, her body still pressed tightly to his as his cock twitched and throbbed deep within her cunt. White hot cum filled her up. He'd stuffed her with one of his biggest loads to date, enough that her snatch would still be leaking his seed well into the next day.

Sasuke pulled out after he was finished, gently nudging the redhead onto her back. She'd passed out, he realized, probably the instant his cum had reached her womb. A thick stream of his seed leaked from her pussy, her skin coated in a thin layer of sweat and her red hair in disarray.

He laid his head back, and drifted off several minutes later into a blissful, dreamless sleep.


	7. Outdone

"It was nice seeing you again, Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru said, shaking the Uchiha's hand.

Sasuke nodded. "I'll send word if I ever pass through the area again," he said. "Take care."

His visit hadn't been very long, but he left the hideout with quite the spring in his step. Although memories of Anko's godlike blowjob still bothered him, he felt a lot better now, especially after giving Karin a healthy deposit of his seed.

Now, he was left with one simple decision - where would he go next?

Last time he had heard, the Mist was hardly standing on its own two feet. The bloodline purges of old had weakened the village significantly, and the brutal civil war that had been fought had wrought destruction not seen since the Third Shinobi War. Bandits roamed the countryside, and orphans and the homeless filled the streets.

If he was to redeem himself and his actions...Kirigakure would be a good place to start.

\---

The land of Mist was aptly named, unlike the land of Fire. The boat journey to the island had taken at least a day, and even from afar the fog of Water country was plainly visible.

The port city they'd docked in was plainly impoverished, with beggars lining the streets and cut throat thugs hiding in the allies. The buildings were rundown, and an air of gloominess hung over the populace.

Sasuke did what little he could - he gave money to the needy, distributed food among the hungry... yet his efforts seemed to be for naught. For every person he fed, another died of starvation on the streets. For every person he gave money to, another was penniless, unable to provide for even basic needs.

For someone like Sasuke, who'd lived in relative luxury for a significant portion of his life, the abject poverty was... disturbing, to say the least.

He continued deeper into the country, intent on heading for the capital city, Kirigakure, that lay at the heart of the main island.

It took him three days from landing to reach Kiri. His travels ranged from boring to near disgusting.

Early on the second day, he'd encountered a group of bandits, at least three or four, who had obviously ambushed a traveler. The victim was a rather pretty woman, with a demure manner. And those bastards had her on the ground, tearing her clothes off as her child watched from several feet away, his hands and feet tied.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, and his  _sharingan_ activated in an instant, the blood red eye swirling dangerously.

He appeared in a flicker, his blade slamming into the chest of one of the thugs, the sword coming out of the other end of his body. Before the bandits even knew what had happened, he'd killed another one with another swipe of his blade, his blood splattering across the forest path.

The third put up slightly more of a fight - he seemed to be a shinobi, at least at a low chunin's level of skill. Even so, he didn't last very long, and a swift punch to the gut gave Sasuke an opening to slash his chest open.

The fourth had tried to run. In the short time that the third had managed to delay him, he'd managed to make it several meters away, only a few seconds away from ducking into the trees and escaping to the relative safety of the wilderness.

Sasuke raised a hand. His  _rinnegan_ twisted, and the man flew back as if a ghost had snatched him up by the lapel, flying straight into Sasuke's outstretched hand.  _'Bansho Ten'in.'_

He held the man by the throat, the bandit gasping for air, his fingers uselessly attempting to pry his fingers away from his airpipe.

Sasuke smirked. His hand glowed blue, and the sound of a hundred birds filled the air, before with one simple thrust, he killed the man with a blow to the heart. He dropped his body to the floor, the light from his  _Chidori_ slowly fading away.

He turned towards the woman that he'd rescued, and she recoiled, her eyes widening in palpable fear. "D-don't hurt me...!" she cried, attempting to clutch what little remained of her clothes to her body.

His fist tightened at his side. Maybe he'd been a little callous - cutting down four men in front of an innocent woman and child - but as far as he was concerned, the men deserved much,  _much_ worse. Rape was an unforgivable action as far as he was concerned, only slightly behind the murder of a child.

Sasuke wiped his hands clean of blood on his trousers, sliding his sword back into its scabbard. He pulled his rucksack off, fishing into it for a brief moment before tossing the woman a shirt and a pair of sweatpants.

"There," he said. "And..." he took some ryo out as well, pressing it into her hand. "The next village isn't that far off," Sasuke told her. "Get there safe, and next time... try to travel with a group or a bodyguard of some sort."

He quickly cut her son loose from his bonds, the boy immediately running to his mother and wrapping his arms around her body, tears flowing freely down the child's face.

Sasuke made to leave, but a quiet voice stopped him.

"Thank you..." the woman said, looking from the money in one hand to the clothes in the other. "T-thank you so much..."

Sasuke turned, giving her a small smile. "It wasn't any problem at all," he said. He paused for a moment, before forming a seal.  _'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.'_

A single clone of his appeared at his side, the clone quickly jogging to the woman.

"That's a clone of mine," Sasuke said. "He'll protect you until you get to safety." A pause. "Be safe," he said, before turning and leaping into the trees.

\---

Kirigakure was undeniably  _breathtaking_ .

It wasn't much of a surprise that the capital wouldn't show the same ruin as the countryside, at least on the surface, but Sasuke hadn't expected the difference to be so great.

Crowds of people packed the streets, as boats floated smoothly through the various canals that ran through the city. Great apartment complexes - twenty, thirty stories high - rose above the village, topped with tree gardens.

A great deal of mist coated the city as well, although it only seemed to add to the beauty of the city.

And no, he hadn't  _snuck_ into the village or anything like that. No... he only, erm... had taken an 'alternate' route that coincidentally didn't require going through the gates.

Any second now. Any second… she  _had_ to have noticed his presence by now.

About thirty minutes into his stay, after he'd picked up a few balls of onigiri from a cafe, a squadron of ANBU appeared in front of him.

"Uchiha Sasuke," the captain of them said, his voice gravelly. "Mizukage-sama has ordered us to bring you in front of her. Will you come willingly?"

It wasn't as if he was doing anything wrong, so...

"Sure." he said, shrugging.

\---

Green eyes peer at him with mild curiosity.

Her fingers tapped nightly on the desk, long red painted finger nails gleaming in the night that shown through the window.

"I'm afraid I wasn't informed of whatever mission you're here on, Sasuke-kun." Terumi Mei, the Fifth Mizukage of the land of Mist said. "Do you think you could explain why Kakashi-dono sent you here?"

Sasuke frowned. "I'm not here on business for Konoha." he said tersely. "I'm here for my own reasons."

Mei raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" she said, scooting her chair forward slightly. "Do you care to enlighten me on your... reasons?"

He shifted himself in his seat. "It's no secret that the Mist has been in bad shape for a long time." he said, ignoring the icy stare she gave him. "Since Kakashi allowed me to depart on a journey to redeem my sins, I decided to come here - to see if my efforts would be of any use."

Mei narrows her emerald colored eyes. "Who or what gave you the impression that Kirigakure is in  _need_ of any help?" she retorted.

Sasuke gave her a blank look. "Perhaps you could fool the people here in Kirigakure," he said. "but the people in the countryside are much less susceptible to your lies." He paused. "My understanding of the matter is this; it's not a lack of resources or money that is preventing you from feeding your people... rather, it's a lack of manpower."

Mei betrayed no emotion. Instead, she simply rested her elbows on her desk, cradling her head in her hands. "You have my attention," she said.

He reached into his pouch, withdrawing a small scroll. "While I was traveling to Kiri..." he said, "I took the liberty of scouting out a rather large bandit camp about twenty kilometers north of your village." He rolled the scroll across the desk, the Mizukage picking it up and unfurling it.

She read it swiftly, biting her lip.

"This is very detailed," she admitted. "What would you have me do?" Mei said, closing the scroll. "You said it yourself - my manpower is in a very precarious situation. I simply don't have enough shinobi available to launch an attack on this encampment."

Sasuke smirked. "You won't  _need_ to attack them." he said, tapping his finger on the desk. "If you'll allow me, I can make the journey up there tonight and... 'convince' them to declare allegiance to you." he told her. "I'm sure an extra two hundred or three hundred warriors will help to rectify some of your problems."

"'Convince' them?" Mei murmured.

"I can be very persuasive." he said.

She frowned. "I don't think using genjutsu would be a long term solution," she said. "What would happen if they broke out of it?"

"I wasn't planning on using genjutsu," Sasuke said. "A mere show of force will likely be sufficient - those men are scared of you already, and if they knew that  _I_ was aiding you? I'd imagine they'd be clamouring to rejoin your village, if only to escape me."

Mei remained silent for several moments.

"Very well." she said. "You have my permission, but..." she stood up from her desk, circling around it. She ran a smooth hand underneath his jaw, tilting it until his mismatched eyes were staring into her green ones. "... the only reason I'm trusting you is because of Uzumaki Naruko's belief in  _you,_ Sasuke-kun." she murmured. "Cross me, and I'll put you six feet under. Understand?"

He didn't appear fazed. "I have no intentions of going back on my word. I merely wish to help." he said.

Mei nodded, retracting her hand. "I'll trust you, for now." she said. "Send word when your little errand is complete, and I'll begin making the necessary arrangements."

"Alright."

\---

The land surrounding Kirigakure made ideal territory for brigands.

Hills and mountains offered ideal concealment from wary eyes, and the fog natural to the land of Water allowed ambushes to be set up on the various caravans heading to and from the capital.

Over the course of several months, many of these missing nin had migrated to a massive camp north of the village, headed by a grizzled veteran of the Third Shinobi war named Kasumi. Most of the small villages that surrounded Kiri had been living in fear for several months, and yet no aid from the capital came - considering they were still attempting to recover from the losses the Fourth Shinobi war wrought on them.

Two guards stood at the gates of the encampment, spears clutched in their hands.

"You see that?" one of them said, pointing into the mist in front of them.

"Yeah." replied the other.

Emerging from the mist was a cloaked figure, standing at least six feet tall. Any identifying features were masked by either his cloak or his hood, aside from a strange violet glow that was emanating from within the cowl.

He stopped above five meters in front of the gate, completely and utterly silent. It was slightly unnerving, yet the two guards decided to put on a brave face.

"Whoever you are, you made a mistake coming here," said one of the guards, stepping forward with his spear pointed directly at the cloaked man's heart. "Give us all of your valuables, and we  _might_ let you live."

A dark chuckle. Then, faster than he could comprehend, a foot was slamming into his chest, sending him flying into the still closed the gate.

The other guard opened his mouth to yell for backup, but was stopped as the man suddenly appeared in front of him. A red eye swirled lazily beneath his hood, and as soon as he made eye contact the guard crumpled to the floor.

Sasuke smirked, shaking his spiky hair free from the confines of the wood. If those two were any indicator to the strength of the bandits within the camp, this was going to be easy.

It was astounding really, that the brigands had managed to erect such a sizable encampment. It was at least a quarter of a kilometer in diameter, with a wooden palisade surrounding it, presumably to help defend incase Mei had actually attempted to take them out.

He pulls a set of kunai out from his pouch, explosive tags dangling from the ends. Stabbing them into the wood of the gate, he ensures each one is in place, before retreating to a safe distance and setting off the explosion.

Clearly, he'd interrupted some sort of celebration, judging by the massive crowd of the bandits that had gathered at the center of the camp.

Kasumi, the leader of the camp stood on top of a small platform, the man's brown eyes widening as he caught sight of him. "Uchiha Sasuke..." the man said, his voice booming out. "I never pegged you as one foolish enough to come here alone. Men, surround him - make sure he can't escape."

The bandits jump to attention, swiftly surrounding him on all sides. There were too many of them to count, each of them wielding a variety of wicked looking weapons ranging from massive broadswords to curved scimitars.

Sasuke sighed. "I have no quarrel with any of you," he said. "But, I do not wish to state this lightly, either. The Mizukage sent me here to give all of you a simple proposition - rejoin her village, or die at my hands."

Kasumi grinned. "Do you really think any of my men are afraid of you, Uchiha?" he said. "You're outnumbered 200-1. I think the odds are well within our favor."

_'I suppose it wouldn't be that easy,'_ Sasuke thought, drawing his blade from its scabbard.  _'I'll have to avoid killing any of them if they come at me. They seem confident - time to show them that their confidence is misplaced.'_

"Numbers don't matter." Sasuke said. "You could outnumber me 500-1 for all I care, it won't matter. After all..." He smirked. "... zero times zero still equals zero."

Kasumi grits his teeth. He draws his own blade, pointing it at the Uchiha. "Kill him!" he roared. "Whoever brings me his head will get first pick at the next  _hundred_ caravans!"

The group of shinobi charge at him all at once, virtual war cries spilling from their mouths.

Unfortunately for them, the victor was decided from the very beginning.

It was as if a demon had been unleashed. He moved faster than the naked eye could even comprehend, whirling around and taking out shinobi after shinobi without breaking a sweat. True to his promise, he avoided killing blows - settling for quick jabs to the solar plexus to incapacitate them, or a simple genjutsu with his  _sharingan_ to knock them out in an instant.

He dispatched two at once, jumping straight into the air and slamming a foot into each of their jaws. He landed gracefully, crouched in the center of the brawl, his sword clutched firmly in his hand.

Blue electricity gathered around him, and with a sneer, he released it around his body, the lightning scything through the crowd of brigands like a hot knife through butter.

The rest of them quickly wisened up, retreating to safe distance from him, leaving their comrades to writhe in agony. Their bodies surrounded him, piled up knee high around him, at least half of them.

Sasuke rose a hand. An ethereal force grips Kasumi, sending him flailing through the air until the last of the Uchiha caught him firmly by the throat.

His  _sharingan_ and  _rinnegan_ glowed furiously. "I won't give you another chance," he said. "If it was up to me, I'd kill every single one of you right now. Only the Mizukage's  is preventing your death right now."

Kasumi knew that it was over. "O-okay," he gasped, his legs dangling uselessly beneath him.

Sasuke let him go, the man falling to the ground in a heap. Kasumi quickly picked himself up, only able to climb to his knees before his body threatened to give out on him.

The leader of the bandits panted in front of him, brown eyes staring at the ground. "I... I hereby s-swear fealty to the Mizukage, and to Kirigakure." he murmured.

"Good." Sasuke said, sheathing his blade. He turned to the crowd of shinobi that still surrounded him. "If any of you don't wish to return to Kirigakure, come and face me now." he said, emotionless. "Otherwise, collect your wounded and grab anything important." Sasuke continued. "I will be leaving this place in an hour and a half. Anyone who attempts to sneak away, or attempts to hide, I will cut down where they stand."

He formed a seal, a half dozen Kage Bunshin appearing on either side of him.

A moment passed, with almost nobody within the encampment having even moved a muscle.

"Well?" said Sasuke, his voice booming out. "What are you waiting for?"

As if a switch had been flipped, the now ex-brigands scrambled, racing to either pick up and attend to their wounded comrades still spread out before him, or to their tents in order to collect their valuables.

Sasuke smirked.  _'Mission accomplished.'_

\---

By the time they returned to Kirigakure, the sun had already begun rising on the distant horizon.

As the Mizukage had requested, he'd sent a hawk afterwards, alerting her to his success. There was around three hundred shinobi that had left the camp with him, along with a hundred civilians - either the family of some of the bandits or servants of them.

He shepherded them like cattle along the road back to Kirigakure, his clones protecting the flanks and the rear of the crowd to ensure none of them attempted to make a break for it.

Once they arrived back at the village, a small detachment of about fifteen chunin and jounin stood in front of the gates, waiting for them. Slowly, one group at a time, the ex-brigands were taken inside of the walls, cuffed and sent to the prisons of Kirigakure, where they would be held until seals could be placed on them that would ensure their loyalty to the village.

All in all, it was a job well done.

Back in the Mizukage's office, he watched as Mei paced back and forth, her bodyguards Ao and Chojuro standing steadfast at her side.

"Mizukage-sama," Ao spoke up. "Is something wrong?"

She shook her head lightly. "No... it's just a bit of a surprise that he managed to succeed." she said. "I knew that the Uchiha was feared - but enough to convince four hundred missing nin to declare their allegiance to me?" she paused. "It's just... astounding." Mei sighed, rubbing her forehead gently. "The two of you - send word that I'd like to meet with him."

"Hai, Mizukage-sama." the two chorused, before flickering away.

\---

"I've already sent word to Konoha about your actions," Mei told him, as the two sat opposite each other in her office. "I'm aware you said that you were here on your own terms, but I felt that Kakashi-dono would appreciate hearing about your deeds." She paused. "Your little act of 'persuasion' will certainly help Kiri's position, but they certainly haven't solved everything."

"I hope I was of help, at least." Sasuke said.

Mei smiled lightly. "You most certainly were," she said. "At this point, it's merely a case of sitting back, reintegrating them into our society and using them in the future to help ease the plight of my people."

"Do you have anything else that I could do?" Sasuke asked.

She shook her head. "At this point, it's just busy work." she said. "This journey of redemption you're on, at this point, it may be prudent to find another place that requires your aid." Mei rubbed her forehead lightly. "It's pretty hot in here," she said, standing up and circling the desk. "Do you mind if I turn down the temperature in here?" Mei asked, walking over to the thermostat on the wall.

"Not really, no..." Sasuke murmured, his eyes raking up and down her shapely figure.

At this point, Sasuke was simply astounded that the Mizukage  _wasn't_ married at this point, especially considering she seeked it so much. She wore an incredibly tight blue dress that shoved off a great deal of cleavage, stopping at about her ankles although thin slits showed off a great deal of leg.

Suddenly, the Mizukage turned, and the tip of Sasuke's ears turned a light shade of pink as he realized that he'd been caught staring.

Mei smirked at him, adjusting her dress so that it showed off even  _more_ cleavage. "Don't think I didn't see you looking at me..." she murmured sultrily, stepping over to him. "Do you like the way I look, Sasuke-kun?" she asked.

He couldn't lie. "You're beautiful, Mei." he told her. "One of the most beautiful women I've ever seen in my life."

She came up behind him, wrapping her thin arms around him. "You're not that bad looking yourself," she whispered into his ear. "Quite the turn around you've made, turning from that boy I fought at the Kage Summit, to the man who helped me so...  _gallantly_ ." She slid around his chair, climbing up on top of the desk.

Sasuke held his breath as she stretched out, her dress climbing up her leg and giving him a tantalizing view of her incredibly smooth legs and even a hint of her thigh.

Mei runs a hand up and down her body. "Like what you see?" she said.

He couldn't take it anymore.

Sasuke stood up from his chair, pulling the Mizukage towards him and capturing her lips in a kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance, his hands wrapped tightly around her thin waist. One of her hands inched down his back, until she reached his ass and groped it teasingly.

They broke apart.

"It  _has_ been a while..." she murmured. "And from the look of that," Mei said, eying the bulge in his pants, "I'd imagine you'd give me quite the night." A smile. "We can't do it here though - how about somewhere more... private?"

Sasuke smirked. "How does your place sound?"

\---

By the time they got to her quarters - sneaking in through one of her windows to avoid any damaging rumors - they were already hardly holding themselves back.

Once the window was closed, Mei practically jumped him, her hands clawing at his clothes and his hands clawing at hers. Soon they were both disrobed, and her nude body was opened to his viewing pleasure.

Her breasts were big - not bigger than Tsunade's certainly, but easily on par with Samui or Anko. Her body was toned, although various scars lined it, clearly a consequence of her long years as a kunoichi. Mei's tight snatch was already dripping juices onto the floor, completely shaved.

Mei's eyes widened slightly as his cock came into view. "You're pretty big, Sasuke-kun." she said, reaching down and stroking his erect member lightly. "Who knew that you were hiding firepower  _this_ big?" A few more strokes, her soft hand feeling undeniably amazing around his stiff pole. "Come on," she said, motioning him with a single finger. "My bed's this way."

Once they reached her bedroom, she slid onto the bed, the silky blue sheets caressing her body. She ran a hand down to her cunt, sinking two fingers inside and pumping them in and out gently.

"Lie here," she tells him. "I want to ride you."

There was no chance in hell he was going to reject a proposition like that.

She climbed on top of him once he was in position, his cock pressing enthusiastically against her stomach. Once more she pumped him a few times. Then, she took his cock by the base, pressing it into her tight snatch and sinking down a few inches.

Sasuke moaned. She was so tight, so wet. His cock easily entered her wet folds, as if it had been made for her tight cunt.

She rocked her hips lightly, grinning like a madman. "So deep," she said, placing her hands on his chest. "So big... if I had known you had something like  _this_ , I would have tied you up at the Kage Summit and fucked you right then and there."

Sasuke doubted his past self would object much, as long as he got a shot at Danzo before she jumped him.

Mei bounced up and down on his enormous cock, sinking down to the base every time she dropped down and waiting until just the tip was left inside when she brought herself up. She could feel every ridge, every vein of his member within her, caressing her inner walls and stretching her out.

She twisted her hips lightly. A shiver ran down her spine as he hit her G-spot, her body shaking lightly as she reached her first orgasm of the night. Her walls tightened even more around him, and Sasuke let out a strangled groan as she increased her tempo.

He wasn't going to last long at this rate. Her pussy was just too good - although there was  _no_ chance in hell he was going to stop after just one load.

She felt his cock throb within her, and a smirk appeared on her face. "No need to pull out," she mumbled, pausing for a moment, grinding her hips against him. "Just give me a bit of warning first, I want to make sure you're nice and deep inside of me when you cum."

"Got it," Sasuke got out, gritting his teeth.

Mei started once again, although Sasuke aided her this time, angling his thrusts to ensure he hit her G-spot over and over. Mei shivered as she came again, and this time, the tightening was just too much for Sasuke.

"Cumming." he grunted. Mei acted quickly, sinking his cock as deep within her as it would go, her thighs pressed firmly against his crotch. Sasuke moaned as his cock twitched, his cum shooting out of his cock and filling her womb. She rocked her hips lightly, groaning lightly at the feeling of his warm seed inside of her.

She pulled his cock out of her after he'd finished cumming, his warm seed running down her thigh. "Mmm... I feel so full," she said. Mei reached a hand down to her cunt, scooping a small bit of his seed out of it and popping it into her mouth. "Delicious - but I'm sure it tastes much better from the tap." She grinned lightly, her little show causing his cock to rise once more. "But then again, we have plenty of time for that later."

Mei turned herself around, lining up her cum-dripping cunt with his cock in the reverse cowgirl position. Once more she sunk down to the base, a moan spilling from her lips.

She took command once more, keeping his cock going in and out of her tight cunt for another ten minutes, reaching several orgasms in the process. He grunted once more, not having enough time to give her a warning this time. Sasuke gripped her hips tightly, pulling her all the way down as he came inside of her again.

If she hadn't been on the pill, there was almost no chance of her  _not_ getting pregnant by this point, considering her womb was entirely filled with his cum. It'd be leaking out of her for the next few  _days_ , at least.

Sasuke pulled out, sweat coating his forehead.

Mei smirked at him, arranging herself on her hands and knees, her plump ass pointed towards him. He could still see his cum dripping from her snatch, falling onto the bedsheets.

She wriggled her ass at him. "Come on," she said. "I know you aren't done,  _Sasuke-kun_ ." Mei reached a finger into her cunt, making sure to soak it with a mixture of her juices and his cum before slipping it into her asshole.

Sasuke took a minute to rest, before positioning himself at her backdoor. His cock was slathered in her juices, but he didn't have any lube on him, and he didn't want to hurt her either. He decided instead to copy what she'd done a moment before, slathering his hand in her juices before slipping one finger, then two into her puckered hole.

While one hand worked on loosening her up, the other made its way upwards, groping her breast and tweaking one of her nipples playfully. She groaned, arcing her back.

"Hurry up," she told him.

"Almost ready..." he murmured, twisting his fingers a few times to get the last of her fluids off of them. He pulled them out, lining his cock with her anus.

Sasuke slipped himself in, three inches, four inches, having to stop about halfway inside because the pressure around his cock was just too great. He moaned.

Mei bit her lip, fingers grasping the sheets tightly. She wasn't an anal virgin - but he was  _big_ , far bigger than anyone else who'd she let fuck her in the ass. It hurt, a lot, but that pain was mixed with an equal amount of pleasure, and soon she felt herself pushing back as the europha began to overtake the pain.

He began to thrust in and out of her, taking it slow as her ass slowly began to adjust to the size of his cock. Sasuke stopped for a brief moment, leaning forward and gripping both of her tits tightly as he adjusted his angle, picking up the pace slightly. Mei gasped as she came, her juices dripping like a fountain onto the bed.

_'I came...?'_ she thought. She'd never come from anal before..

Five minutes passed, Mei coming at least one or two more times. Slowly, she slipped a hand down, sinking it into her needy cunt while the other one played with her clit.

It was all too much. Her tightness was at its peak, and the mere image of her playing with herself sent him over the brink. With a cry, he sunk himself into the base, his cock spraying cum into her ass.

Mei grinned as he pulled out, loving the warm feeling that settled in her stomach. She watched as he laid himself down on his back, panting heavily as his sweat-soaked hair fell in his face.

"Oh, we're not even  _close_ to done yet." she said, sliding onto him. She pressed her body against his tightly, catching him in a heated kiss.

Mei left a trail of kisses down his neck and chest, eventually reaching his still hard cock, which she gave a quick peck on the crown. As she took him into her mouth, Sasuke let out a groan.

She jerked him roughly at the base, her ass high in the air. Her mouth was so warm, so wet...

He didn't stand a chance.

Five minutes later, she jerked him off to his fourth load of the night, his cock shooting his cum onto her ample tits, leaving them coated in a white glaze. With no interlude, she took him into her mouth again, not giving him even a second to rest.

The fifth load she took directly to the face. The sixth, she swallowed down.

By this time, Sasuke had realized something. Terumi Mei wasn't unmarried because of her lack of desirability, or for lack of trying for that matter - she was unmarried because of her insane libido, which caused her to fuck any man she got with into a coma.

After she finished swallowing his sixth orgasm of the night, she climbed up on top of him once more, sinking his cock into her tight pussy once more. The seventh load he shot deep into her pussy, joining the two from earlier, and this time, Sasuke couldn't take it anymore - his eyes closed, and he all but passed out.

Mei pouted, but soon joined him in slumber, his cock still deep within her.


	8. The Last...

Sasuke groaned, slowly coming back to life. There was a strange, pleasurable sensation around his cock, like something incredibly warm had enveloped half of it. It was familiar, but in his haze, he couldn’t quite place it.

He rubbed his forehead gently. He felt as if he'd run four marathons in a row, one after the other.

Mismatched eyes opened slowly, his vision incredibly blurry at first as his eyes adjusted to the dim light of the bedroom.

Green eyes locked with his own, as Mei took his entire cock down her tight throat, one of her hands playing with his balls.

The surprise caused him to blow his load right there and then, Mei swallowing down every drop as if it was a fine delicacy, moaning at the taste. She was quite the sight to behold, her tits and face covered in a thin sheet of his dried cum, her pussy and ass not doing any better. Her pussy was already leaking juices onto the bed, and Sasuke knew it was going to be a  _long_ morning.

She swallowed the rest of his seed, letting out a refreshed sigh as she crawled up the bed, slipping into his lap.

"You were pretty good last night, Sasuke-kun." she murmured, running a finger up and down his chiseled chest. "You lasted much longer than I was expecting."

"Thanks..." Sasuke mumbled, unable to take his eyes off of her ample tits.

Mei glanced at her nightstand, seeing that it was only about seven o'clock in the morning. "We've got  _plenty_ of time, Sasuke-kun," she said, reaching down to pump his cock. "You made me feel  _fucking_ great last night, so this morning it's going to be all about you." She shot a lustful grin in his direction. "So sit back, relax, and enjoy the show..."

She pulled open a drawer on her nightstand, reaching inside and withdrawing a bottle of edible oil. Popping the cap open, she spread the silvery liquid across her tits, lathering them up until her breasts shone in the sunlight that streamed in through the window.

Mei took both of her breasts in her hands, wrapping them around his steely pole. Despite her tit's hefty size, his cock still poked out at least four or five inches above the top of her cleavage.

"Go at whatever pace you want," she told him. And so he did.

He thrust slowly at first, groaning lightly at the combination of the warm oil and her firm tits. He'd have to get some of that oil, for when he cashed in his little bet with Tsunade..

Everytime his balls would slap against the underside of her tits, Mei would lean forward, giving the crown of his majestic cock a lick. Soon she progressed, instead taking a few inches of his cock into her warm mouth.

Sasuke sped up his thrusts, his cock twitching as she redoubled her efforts, her tongue slipping out of her mouth to wrap around the small bit of cock that remained untouched by either her mouth or her cleavage.

He groaned. "I'm going to cum, Mei..." he murmured.

She grinned, a distinctly odd look with her mouth full of cock. Just as he reached his limit, Mei took his cock out of her mouth. His cock throbbed and twitched as he came all over her face, shots of his cum landing in her mouth, on her cheeks or in her red hair. One even hit her directly in the eye.

Once Sasuke was done cumming, her face was covered in a gooey mask of his seed, her features nearly totally obscured.

Her tongue darted out, collecting as much cum as it possibly could before slipping back inside of her mouth. "My my..." she said. "Such a big load, even this early in the morning." Mei spent the next few moments clearing her face of his seed, using her fingers to scoop up his cum and shoveling them into her mouth. Once she was done, her face was sparklingly clean.

"Argh..." Sasuke groaned, as she began stroking his member once more. When did this woman ever quit? At this rate, she was going to fuck him unconscious...  _again_ .

"I'm actually rather hungry," Mei said, running a hand up and down her body. "I know you'd probably enjoy coming on my face again, or perhaps my tits..." she murmured, grabbing one of the ample globes, "but I think I'd like a nice breakfast before you do either of those."

She climbed on top of him, placing her dripping cunt near his face as she put them in the classic sixty-nine position.

As Mei took him into her warm and wet mouth once more, Sasuke's tongue darted out, caressing her dripping folds gently. She shivered. "Oh..." Mei moaned, ceasing her ministrations for a brief moment. "You've had some practice, haven't you?"

He didn't respond, instead choosing to reach up and grip her hips tighter, giving his tongue even more access to her depths. It didn't take long for her to cum from his relentless assault, her entire body shivering was pleasure while he lapped up her juices like a madman possessed.

Sasuke had to admit, Mei was the jack of all trades when it came to sex. Her titjobs were amazing, although they weren't as good as Tsunade's. Her blowjobs were mind blowing, but it wasn't quite as earth shattering as Anko's had been. Her pussy was incredibly tight, but it wasn't the tightest he'd ever taken.

Honestly, if he hadn't been on his journey of redemption, he would have considered settling down in Kiri and trying to get her to marry him. If only so he could fuck her tight body every night and every day.

He'd made her cum two more times before he finally neared his peak. "I'm about to cum," he grunted, pulling his head out from between her thighs.

Mei slid off of him, putting her mouth at the end of his cock and jerking him off roughly. He grunted as he came, blowing his load directly into her mouth for the second time that morning.

After he'd finished cumming, she swirled his load around in her mouth, her eyes clouded with a distinct sheen of lust. She opened her mouth, showing him his seed within it, before swallowing it all down in one audible gulp. Mei opened her mouth once more, letting him see that she hadn't wasted a single drop.

Mei slipped off of the bed, giving him a great view of her sexy body. "I'm going to get in the shower," she said, pressing her hands into her back and stretching. "You're welcome to join me if you'd like."

He was tired, deathly tired. But... to miss a chance to see the great Terumi Mei in the shower? Her body covered in soap suds... her fingers slowly caressing her breasts as she made sure to get  _every_ spot...

Yeah, he wasn't going to pass up an opportunity like that.

Sasuke pushed himself off of the bed, quickly following her into the master bathroom.

\---

It was strange, Konan thought, to live in a world of peace.

Her life had been shaped by war, from her childhood to the present. Her home had been ravaged by the horrors of battle, her friends cut down and her family butchered. But... the worst part was that she'd gotten  _used_ to it. It'd simply become a natural part of life to lose the ones she'd respected and loved. Yahiko had been the first of her pseudo-family of the Akatsuki to die, and Nagato had been the last.

Now, it was just her. Alone. She still wore her Akatsuki cloak, despite the painful memories it brought to the surface. It was a memento of sorts, a reminder to herself to never forget.

Konan stood in front of the shrine she'd created for the both of them, hazel eyes staring at Yahiko's corpse. Nagato's body was gone forever, either burnt or discarded after  _he_ had used it for his sick purposes.

She was still ashamed, deeply ashamed to have let that  _bastard_ Madara, or Obito or Tobi or whatever the hell his name was, get his hands on Nagato's  _rinnegan_ . She'd been too weak. He'd mortally wounded her, left her to die, and only the gods had allowed her to live.

Konan was still recovering, but the wounds were slowly yet surely getting better. The people of Amegakure, recognizing their angel, had been more than willing to nurse her back to health, to give her the best care that they could offer.

She felt sorry for them, she realized. The people of Ame had been so devoted, so loyal to 'Pein' that they'd looked so...  _lost_ . Even she couldn't restore their spirits, as she was only an angel, not the god that they revered.

Konan sighed, turning away from the shrine and quickly making her way out of the building.

Hopefully... hopefully things would change soon. She'd grown to love the people of Amegakure, and to see their spirits so filled with despair truly hurt her heart.

\---

Her plump ass was pressed up against the glass wall of the shower, his massive cock drilling its way in and out of her tight pussy. Her arms were wrapped around his shoulders, her legs wrapped even tighter around his waist as broken moans spilled from her lips.

The water of the shower rained down on them, soaking their bodies. The plan initially had been to wash together, with perhaps a little foreplay to help pass the time, but that had quickly changed... for the better in Sasuke's opinion.

"Right there..." Mei groaned into his ear. "Yes, yes, right there,  _yes...._ " She moaned, her body shivering violently as she came, her juices dripping onto the shower floor to be quickly swept away by the water.

Sasuke increased the pace of his thrusts, his cock throbbing painfully within her tight cunt. Finally, he thrust himself in one last time, bottoming out within her and blowing his load deep inside of her snatch. Her walls milked his cock, a moan spilling from his lips as he gave her a few more tentative thrusts to make sure every drop of cum was out.

Kneeling down, Mei took his cock into her mouth, tongue swirling around the shaft as she cleaned his member of her juices. He groaned, pressing a hand against the wall as his legs threatened to buckle beneath him.

Once they were out of the shower, they sat on Mei's bed, both of their bodies wrapped tightly in fluffy white towels.

"Remember, Sasuke-kun..." Mei whispered sultry, lowering her towel slightly so he got an excellent view of her cleavage. "You're welcome back in Kirigakure  _any_ time... as long as you promise to give me a wonderful night like that again."

Sasuke smirked. "I think that's a promise I won't have any problem keeping," he said.

They kissed, Mei's tongue slipping into Sasuke's mouth as she slid into his lap once more, his member quickly rising to attention beneath the folds of his towel.

At that moment, a small bird flew through the window, landing to their side. A small scroll was clutched in its claw, the symbol of the land of Water stamped on the side.

Mei reluctantly pulled away from Sasuke, picking up and the scroll and unfurling it.

She pouted after she'd finished reading it. "I've got a meeting with the daimyo in about an hour," she murmured. "And since you're leaving later today... I suppose we'll have to continue this some other time."

Sasuke frowned. "Fine," he said.

Mei climbed off of his lap, quickly getting dressed in a fresh pair of clothes, similar to her usual attire except for the fact that it was a distinct shade of green - the same color as her eyes. "I'll see you some other time,  _Sasuke-kun_ ," she said, planting a kiss on his cheek. "I'll be locking the door behind me. Use one of the windows, and make sure to close it behind you." She shot him a wink, and then promptly disappeared in a cloud of mist.

\---

Two weeks had passed since he'd departed Kirigakure.

The walk back to the port city, and afterwards the boat ride back to the mainland had been rather uneventful. He hadn't the slightest clue where he would go next - so he mostly traveled to random towns in the land of Fire, helping out where he could for a day before departing the next morning.

In the end, he'd decided on visiting the land of Rain.

Naruko had told him of Amegakure's plight, of how the Second and Third ninja wars had killed nearly seventy-five percent of the country;s population. It was a small country, mostly condensed in one great metropolis near the center, yet it was quickly becoming a new center of exports. Despite the quickly rising industrial capital, crime and poverty were rife; refugees were constantly flocking from Amegakure to Konoha, and it was quickly becoming a problem.

Sasuke decided to stop at an inn about ten kilometers out from Amegakure proper, to rest for the night and get an early start the next morning.

Of course, he hadn't expected the innkeeper to react as he had.

The minute he'd stepped in, the man had stared at him in shock and awe for a brief moment, before dropping to his knees, bowing low before Sasuke. "Kami-sama!" the man cried. "You've returned."

Sasuke took a step back. "Erm... what?" he said after a moment, the man still bowing before him. "I just wanted to pay for a room..."

"Pay?" the man echoed, looking up from his kneeling position at Sasuke. "I would never be caught  _charging_ Kami-sama for his company," he said. "You may stay here for as long as you like!"

Sasuke frowned. "... thanks." he said awkwardly. "Can I get a room key then?"

"Of course, Kami-sama!" The man snapped to attention, jumping to his feet. He practically sprinted to his desk, picking up a room key before pressing it into Sasuke's hand. "If you need anything,  _anything_ at all, please, come and find me!"

Sasuke was incredibly confused, but then again, he wasn't one to turn down a free room either. He'd have to investigate in the morning, but for now, he couldn't wait to get to sleep.

\---

"Konan-sama!"

The blue haired beauty turned, hazel eyes zeroing in on the servant that had called her name. The man quickly closed the distance between he and her, his face red as if he'd been running a long while.

"What is it?" she asked quietly.

The man swallowed nervously. "There's... there's been reports that Pein-sama has returned, Konan-sama." he said.

Konan frowned. "That's not possible," she said, eyes narrowing slightly.

"I thought so too, Konan-sama." the man replied. "But, but I've had  _multiple_ accounts come in of a dark haired new comer entering the village with..." he paused. "... with the  _rinnegan_ ."

She stilled. "I know who it is," she said quietly. "Bring him to me. Keep it quiet, don't make any of the villagers think that's he is being detained."

"Of course, Konan-sama." the man said, bowing lowly before sprinting in the other direction.

About a half hour later, when the man was brought before her, Konan's suspicions were proved correct.

"Uchiha Sasuke." she said, hazel eyes locking with mismatched ones. "You've caused quite the stir, haven't you?"

"Konan," he greeted lightly. "I didn't intend to cause any trouble, rest assured."

They'd met before, although they hadn't interacted much. Back when he'd been on the path of vengeance, and Madara had successfully deceived him into joining the Akatsuki, he'd been granted the privilege of meeting both Pein and Konan.

She tapped her fingers on her desk, a frown marring her features. "What are you doing here?" she asked, after a long silence.

Sasuke sighed. "I'm trying to... make up for my actions during and before the war," he explained. "Naruko told me about Amegakure's plight, and I came here to see if I could offer any assistance."

"Naruko, hm?" Konan said. "Well, she's right, Amegakure  _is_ in need of some foreign aid," she said. "but... that'd require shipments of food and money from one of the hidden villages. I don't see what you could-"

She stilled, and Sasuke raised an eyebrow, his head tilted slightly in curiosity.

"Is something wrong?" Sasuke asked.

_'Of course...'_ she thought, her hazel eyes latching onto his lone  _rinnegan_ .  _'It's so simple...!'_

"Actually," Konan said, clearing her throat. "There is  _one_ thing you could do for me, that would put me infinitely in your debt."

He leaned forward, mildly intrigued. "What did you have in mind?"

She chuckled lightly. "Well, Sasuke..." she said. "All I want for you to do is to play god for a day."

\---

Sasuke had his doubts about Konan's little plan, but if she was correct... his actions could go a long way towards revitalizing Amegakure.

Konan had sent word that a massive rally was to be held in the center of the town, where a large square of present. Already, from his position on top of the highest tower of Amegakure, he could see tens of thousands of people flooding the streets, squeezing into the square. At the front of the square, a hastily erected platform stood, a microphone set up ontop of it. At the other end, a criminal was crucified, his limp body hanging high above the crowds of people.

The rally was due to start at two o'clock in the afternoon. Fifteen minutes after that, Konan stepped onto the stage, her Akatsuki cloak swaying lightly in the wind.

"People of Amegakure," she said, her voice booming loudly over the crowd with the aid of the microphone. "I have come before you to bring word of a miracle from the heavens themselves - Pein-sama has returned."

A shocked silence hung over the crowd. She'd told them earlier that year that Pein had been killed in a battle with the Kyuubi no Yoko, and  _now_ she was telling them that he'd come back from the dead?

Konan stared up, eyes latching onto Sasuke's distant silhouette. She gave him a small nod.

In a flicker he appeared, his cloak billowing around him as a light rain began to fall. The crowd stared at him in awe, his violet  _rinnegan_ gleaming in the relative darkness of the overcast sky.

He extended a hand, his  _rinnegan_ swirling.  _'Bansho Tenin.'_ The crucified man at the other end of the square was lifted off of the cross, sailing through the air above the crowd as he hurdled towards Sasuke and Konan.

Sasuke drew his sword, impaling the man through the chest with it as he reached them. He dropped the body to the ground, kicking it off of the podium where it lay in the small space between the platform in the crowd.

"That man was a murderer, a rapist, and a thief." Sasuke said, keeping his voice emotionless. "And I, your god, have put him down in the name of the heavens." A pause. "Although I may have been absent these past few months... I am glad to hear that the village has still retained their devotion for me."

Konan stepped up once more. "Behold -  _Pein_ !" she cried.

A sudden roar rose up from the crowd, thousands upon thousands of people suddenly bowing before him in a sort of wave, all of their chanting his (well, Pein's) name.

Sasuke and Konan exchanged a glance. "Looks like it worked," he murmured towards her, his voice hardly audible over the crowd's chanting.

Konan smiled, although it was barely visible on her stony features. "I'm glad," she said. "Come - we have some more things to discuss in my office."

The two disappeared in a flicker.

\---

As they appeared inside of Konan's office, they could see hear the roar of the crowd outside, although it was muffled.

She turned towards him. "I am truly in your debt, Sasuke." she said. "If the people believe that Pein-sama is alive... I see a healthy recovery for my village in due time."

Sasuke gave her a small smile. "It wasn't a problem."

Konan frowned lightly. "Is there anything I could do to repay you?" she said, turning her back to him. She took off her Akatsuki cloak - she wasn't trying to strip for him or anything, but it had gotten wet out in the rain, and she wasn't interested in getting water on her paperwork.

Sasuke's eyes widened.

He hadn't been expecting the blue haired woman to be hiding a body like  _that_ beneath that cloak. She wore a skintight shirt that showed off her rather large breasts, with a slit open in the middle that showed off her navel - not altogether dissimilar from the outfit Karin wore. Her pants were form fitting, and from his position behind her, he could see that she had a very plump ass.

Suddenly, he knew how she could repay him.

"I have an idea," he said. " _You_ ."

Konan blinked, whirling around to face him. "What do you mean - me?" she asked, narrowing her eyes slightly.

He took a step closer. "You asked me what you could do to repay me," he responded. "I gave you an answer."

Alone and friendless she may be, but Konan was not a naive fool. She knew  _exactly_ what Sasuke meant.

She was sorely tempted to say no, but... it'd been an incredibly long time since she'd made love with someone. Yahiko had been her first love, and she'd gladly lost her virginity to the orange headed boy. But after he'd died, and Nagato had been crippled... there just hadn't been any men that caught her eye.

It wasn't shameful, she supposed, to have a need for intimacy with someone. And certainly, she could do  _much_ worse than the Uchiha, who was staring at her in earnest, waiting for an answer.

Konan stepped past him, closing the door to her office and locking it. She activated a few seals on the wall, and then turned to face him once more.

"Very well," she said. "If that's your price, then I will pay it."

Sasuke smirked. "Excellent," he said, reaching for the hem of his shirt and pulling it over his head.

Oh yes, she could do a  _looot_ worse than Uchiha Sasuke, Konan thought. She watched as he shrugged his pants off, leaving him in nothing but a pair of forest green boxers. She resisted the urge to lick her lips as she caught sight of his bulge.

"Your turn," he told her.

She supposed it was. Slowly, Konan unzipped her top, shrugging it off of her shoulders and revealing her silky indigo bra. Her pants came off soon afterwards, leaving her in a matching pair of panties.

Sasuke's eyes raked up and down her figure, taking in her smooth pale skin and her beautiful, perfectly rounded breasts.

He closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a deep kiss, her ample chest pressing against his.

Konan's eyes widened slightly at his initiative, but eventually she gave in, allowing him to plunder her mouth with his tongue. With his strong arms, he picked her up, bringing her over to her desk. With a swipe, he knocked everything off of the desk - thankfully, it wasn't much, only a stack of paper and a pen or two.

He deposited her on the desk, his nimble fingers quickly pulling her panties off. With no warning, he fixed his head between her thighs, his thin tongue slipping into her folds. He ate her out like a man deprived of food for a mouth, the blue haired beauty practically convulsing in his arms.

She came once, then twice, her juices dripping onto her desk.

Sasuke pulled back, licking the last of her liquids off of his lips. She was more than wet enough for him now, he was positive. Slowly, he shrugged off his boxers, revealing his hardened member to the world.

Konan's eyes widened. Was that... was that his cock?

She loved Yahiko with all of her heart, but he had  _nothing_ compared to Sasuke's immense cock. Sasuke's size at least doubled her previous lovers, standing as a virtual tower of meat from his crotch. Would that thing even fit inside of her?

Sasuke wasted no time, quickly aiming his cock at her folds.

Apparently, she was about to find out if her tight little pussy could take that absolute  _monster_ .

He didn't hold back. With one rough thrust, he pushed all twelve inches of his cock into her. Konan wasn't sure if she'd spontaneously found nirvana, or if his cock had caused her to cum with only a single thrust.

She was so fucking hot, Sasuke thought. Her inner walls clung to him, attempting to milk his semen from his cock prematurely. Another hard thrust forced a moan, and a third thrust that hit her G-spot caused her to cum for the second time in less than a minute.

Her hair tie had fallen out, allowing her shimmery blue locks to drift down her back. She arced her back, writhing in his arms as he ground his cock into her, his member stretching out her walls to several times their normal size.

Vicious thrusts forced her into orgasm after orgasm. His cock was so hard, he could probably cut diamonds - he wasn't going to let up until this beautiful, prideful woman was practically begging for his cock.

She was hardly coherent at this point, but she could feel him lean closer, his breath tickling his ear. "You see these tits?" he said, roughly groping her ample breasts. "This tight ass?" he murmured, grabbing that as well. "This wet little pussy?" he said, giving her a hard thrust that caused her to cum right then and there. "They're  _mine_ . No one else besides  _me_ is going to touch them, understand?"

Sasuke angled his thrusts, making sure his massive cock was hitting her G-spot with every single thrust.

"Understand?!" he said once more.

" _Yes....._ " she moaned, hardly able to comprehend what she was saying. "Yours... all yours."

Sasuke grinned triumphantly. "No one but me is to see you like this." he mumbled. " _No one_ ."

Finally, with one last hard thrust, he bottomed out inside of her, stuffing her with a massive load. Konan's entire body shook as she felt his cum fill her up, She had her biggest orgasm yet, her juices completely soaking his cock.

Sasuke pulled out, dragging the blue haired woman off of the desk and onto her knees in front of him. His hard cock hovered in front of her face, covered in a mixture of her juices and his cum. "Clean," he ordered.

And she obeyed, taking his meaty cock into her mouth. Hazel eyes glanced down, watching as his seed lazily traveled down her inner thigh.  _'Yahiko never came inside...'_ she thought. ' _and to be honest...'_

_'... I'm kind of glad he didn't.'_


	9. Blonde Mayhem

It'd been six months since he left the village Hidden in the Leaves.

And... well, he was going to return soon enough, if only for a brief while. Naruko's birthday was coming up, and he knew that the blonde jinchuriki would likely rip him to shreds if he hadn't come back to celebrate it.

But first, he'd made a pitstop in Amegakure, to 'visit' his latest conquest.

Broken moans echoed off the walls of the office. She was bent over her desk,  _his_ hard cock ramming into over and over again. Konan arced her back, crying out as he hit  _that_ spot, forcing her head over heels into an incredibly intense orgasm.

Sasuke grunted, bottoming out inside her as he stuffed her with a massive load, his cum filling up her womb to the point where it leaked out of her tight pussy, dripping down her thighs and to the floor.

He gave her a moment to rest, the blue haired beauty panting heavily, her skin coated with a thin sheen of sweat. A small groan spilled from her lips as some of his cum drizzled from her cunt, falling to the ground with a small series of 'plops'.

Konan sat on the desk, spreading her legs for him. She reached a hand down, two fingers holding her folds open.

Sasuke grinned lightly, stepping forward and slipping straight into her wet snatch, his cum from earlier acting as a very effective lubricant. He gripped both of her legs tightly, wrapping them around his waist before he started thrusting into the beauty, keeping his thrusts slow.

If there was one thing that Konan had found out about Sasuke's skills from his previous visits, it was this - if his normal, hard fuck was mind numbing, his slow fuck was mind  _fucking_ obliterating. His massive, thirteen inch cock filled her in every way imaginable, and his slow thrusts seemed to hit her G-spot whether he was trying to or not.

She came once. Then twice. Then again, and again and again. " _Sasssukeee..."_ she cried out, convulsing as Sasuke kept up his slow tempo, mismatched eyes glued to her ample breasts as they bounced hypnotically. Konan wrapped her arms around him, fingernails raking into his back as he legs tightened even more around him, as if she was trying to force him even deeper.

It hadn't taken Sasuke long after his initial visit to figure out that he'd literally  _broken_ this woman, to the point where she was little more than an addict to his cock. The second time he had come back to Amegakure, she had literally jumped him, forcing him to fuck her until she had been foaming at the mouth.

"O-oh k-kami..." Konan slurred into his ear, her tongue lolling out of her mouth. "Your cum..." she begged. "I need it... please Sasuke-sama, cum inside of me..."

Now, she was reduced to begging for his seed, whether it was shot deep into her pussy, on her face, or down her throat. She was, for all intents and purposes,  _his_ .

And he enjoyed every moment of it.

Sasuke sped his thrusts up, pounding in and out of her like a jackhammer. His cock throbbed, and he stilled, dumping his second load of the day deep within her needy cunt. Her eyes rolled back into her head, her snatch milking him for every last drop.

He pulled out. Once she recovered, she dropped to her knees obediently, already knowing what he wanted. His mammoth cock was almost too big for her tight little throat, but she made it work - as long as he gave her his warm seed at the end, nothing mattered. His jizz was a drug for her, and she'd do  _anything_ to get more of it.

Several minutes later, he grunted, his cock twitching down her throat as his seed rushed down her gullet. She swallowed it down greedily, moaning happily around his cock as his cum filled her bully. Finally... she was satisfied.

At least, for now.

\---

Samui grinned, an incredibly unnatural look on her normally stoic face.

Finally -  _finally_ , she'd been assigned a mission inside of Konoha. She was supposed to deliver a letter to some wealthy client within the city walls, but after that was done, she had... 'other' plans in mind.

She hadn't ever moved as fast as she did in those few days. It'd been so long - she'd been going batshit crazy without a nice dose of his cum within her pussy.  _'Soon,_ ' she thought,  _'Soon.'_

\---

Although Naruko wasn't supposed to know that he'd returned until the day of her birthday, Sasuke had arrived back in the village two days before.

Why?

Well... the reason was incredibly simple in all actuality.

Sasuke leapt from rooftop to rooftop, smirking as he reached inside his jacket. His fingers brushed against the bottle of edible oil inside of his pocket, and he smirked, knowing what he was soon to be using it for.

It was near night time already, so he hadn't any time to waste.

He just hoped Tsunade hadn't forgotten their little... 'arrangement'.

Sasuke reached her front door, knocking softly on the door to the ex-Hokage's apartment. A moment passed, and then it opened, Senju Tsunade in all of her glory standing before him.

He was pleasantly surprised as to what she was wearing - clearly, she had been working out or something of the sort. She wore a tight white tanktop, her blue bra clearly visible through the thin fabric. She also wore skin tight pants, which he was willing to bet gave quite the view of her incredible ass.

Sasuke smirked. "You know why I'm here," he said.

She sighed. "Fine..." Tsunade murmured, stepping to the side. "Come in."

His gaze flickered down to her rump as she walked back to the couch. He could already feel his pants tightening in sheer anticipation.

Tsunade grabbed a glass off of the table, downing the rest of the clear liquid within it. "Come on," she said, motioning him towards the bedroom. "A deal's a deal, so let's get this over with." She pulled her tanktop off as she walked into her bedroom, dropping it onto the floor. Her pants came off as well, leaving her in a black thong.

Sasuke slipped out of his own clothes, kicking them into a pile in the corner of her room.

Tsunade's brown eyes widened slightly as she caught sight of his cock. It'd been a while - she'd forgotten just how  _big_ it was, easily the biggest she'd ever seen. After that last time... she knew not to take him lightly.

She folded her arms over her chest, serving only to enhance her considerable assets, which were barely held back by her bra. "What do you want first?" she asked gruffly.

"A blowjob sounds good to start off," Sasuke said, smirking at her. "Any particular place you'd like me to cum?"

Tsunade grumbled something incoherent under her mouth, choosing not to respond. Instead, she pushed him onto the bed, kneeling between his legs and swiftly taking his hard cock into her warm mouth. He'd definitely gotten bigger than last time - his cock was big enough that her jaw was already aching from the simple act of taking half of his in. She used a free hand to jerk him at the base, her tongue wrapping tightly around his shaft.

Sasuke watched as she sucked his cock, clearly attempting to get him off as quickly as possible. Tsunade was a beautiful women in her own right - with those massive tits of hers, not to mention her plump ass and tight cunt. But... the reason europia came from the fact that  _he_ , Uchiha Sasuke, had the former Godaime Hokage on her knees, choking on his cock.

Tsunade redoubled her efforts, bobbing her head up and down on his stiff pole as she worked him over. She was clearly trying much harder than she had to the last time - he was already near his limit.

With a grunt, he pulled out of her tight throat, giving his cock the last few strokes it needed to reach release. He hosed her face down with his cum, his seed coating her face and hair near entirely.

Tsunade reached up, wiping the cum from her eyes. She gave him a cold glare, the effects of it near totally muted by the fact that she was wearing his jizz as a mask. "Next?" she growled.

He stood up quickly, walking to his pile of clothes and fishing out the bottle of edible oil from within his jacket pocket. SItting back down on the bed, he popped the bottle open, pressing it into her hand.

"Use that," he said, leaning back. "Lather up your tits nice and good, and give me a nice titfuck." He smiled smugly. "Do good enough, and I might give your cunt a nice fucking too."

Tsunade took the oil, taking off her bra before lathering up her tits with the sweet smelling liquid. It took nearly a quarter of the bottle to get her tits covered in the stuff, but as she wrapped her massive breasts around his steely cock, he knew it would be worth it.

If Mei's titjob with the oil had been heavenly, then Tsunade's in comparsion was out of this fucking world. Sasuke groaned and grunted as her massive tits rubbed up and down his member, the tip of it just poking out the top of her cleavage.

Tsunade smirked as she saw the look of pleasure on his face, gripping the sides of her tits even tighter around his member and increasing her tempo. He moaned, his cock twitching between her world renowned breasts.

She had to admit, he was pretty cute which he was all flustered, his face flushed, his mismatched eyes glazed over with a thick sheen of lust. It was kind of intoxicating, Tsunade thought, that  _she_ was able to drive one of the strongest shinobi alive to the point where he could hardly speak. She'd always known that she was desirable, but as the years had worn on... men had started to shy away from her. Whether it was her power, her position, or perhaps her intimidating demeanor, but she hadn't truly had someone lust after her (aside from Jiraiya, who she had considered more of a brother than anything) since Dan all those years ago.

Her tongue tongue darted out, wrapping firmly around the crown of his cock. She could taste his precum, and yes, it was just as good as she remembered.

Sasuke was in heaven right now, and when she wrapped her tongue around the head of his member, he knew he wasn't going to last long. The combination of the warm oil, her massive tits and her heavenly tongue was just too much for the young Uchiha.

His cock twitched one last time, and then a stream of cum hit her directly on the nose, causing her to recoil. Sasuke pulled his cock from between her tits, jerking it roughly as he sprayed his seed onto her breasts. Her breasts were enormous, but so was his load, and by the time he was done, her tits were covered in a thin sheet of his cum.

Sasuke panted lightly, yet his cock hadn't wavered in the least, still hard, his blood pumping through the massive appendage. He wasn't likely to go soft anytime soon - the sight of the Godaime Hokage knelt before him, covered in his jizz, was just too undeniably erotic.

"Don't think we're close to done yet," he told her. "But... since you did a good job... clean yourself up, and we'll work on  _your_ pleasure next."

Sasuke continued to stroke himself lightly as she cleaned herself off, licking his cum off of her tits and spooning the jizz on her face into her mouth. Once she was done, she slid into the bed, spreading her legs for him. From his position, he had an excellent view of her tight snatch, which was already leaking copious amounts of her juices.

He lined himself up with her needy cunt, sinking two, three inches in before stilling. He'd forgotten how tight she was; considering this was quite literally her second time fucking in twenty plus years. It felt like a vice grip around his member, forcing him to grit his teeth. Sasuke gave her a small pump, gripping her thighs tightly.

Tsunade bit back a groan as he thrusted in further, his cock stretching her tight pussy incredibly. He shifted himself onto his knees, arms wrapping around her back as he forced himself deeper and deeper. Soon, he bottomed out, Tsunade moaning lightly as he ground his hips lightly, his cock rubbing up against her cervix.

_'Kami...'_ she thought, as he pulled out and then thrusted back in.  _'He's gotten better.'_ She reached a hand up, tweaking her nipple.

Sasuke smirked lightly, drawing himself out of her, until just the tip of his mammoth cock was left inside of her wet cunt. Then, he thrusted himself back in all at once, one of his fingers rubbing her clit gently.

Tsunade's eyes rolled back into her head, her body twitching as she had what was easily a contestant for best O of her entire damn life. His cock had felt great when he'd taken it slow, but all thirteen inches at once? It was too much for the last of the Senju.

Sasuke picked up his pace, drilling his cock in and out of her pussy. He leaned forward, suckling on one of her breasts while one of his hands continued playing with her clit. He angled his thrusts purposely, searching his way through her cunt until he finally hit  _that_ spot deep within her, causing her to cum again.

Ten minutes and many orgasms later, and Sasuke was nearing his limit. Finally, with one last vicious thrust, he bottomed out inside of her, grunting and groaning as he hosed down her womb with his seed.

Tsunade let out a long moan as he felt him fill her up, his white hot cum feeling like some sort of amazing drug to her.

Sasuke panted, resting his head on her enormous breasts. He hadn't pulled out of her, and her legs were still wrapped tightly around his waist, as if she hadn't wanted him too anyway.

Slowly but surely, he began to thrust again, and the rest of the night was lost in a haze of pleasure.

\---

Kakashi had pulled some strings, and as of right now, Naruko was officially on a 'mission', which was in all actuality a stalling tactic for one thing, and one thing only...

... her surprise party.

Sasuke knocked softly on the door to Naruko's apartment. He tapped his foot, rubbing the back of his neck as he heard footsteps within swiftly approach the door.

The door opened to reveal a blonde - Yamanaka Ino if he wasn't mistaken.

He glanced inside, mismatched eyes shifting back and forth. "Where's Sakura?" the Uchiha asked.

Ino flashed him a smile. "Forehead's busy at the hospital," she said. "So as of right now, _I_ , Ino, am the official birthday planner."

"... alright." Sasuke said after a moment. He stepped into the apartment, gently closing and locking the door behind him. He turned to Ino. "What do you want me to do?" he asked her.

"Hmm..." she murmured, putting a hand on her chin. "The party's tomorrow and all, but we've still got a lot of work to do," she said. "First things first - balloons!"

"Balloons?" Sasuke echoed, giving her a confused look.

Ino gave him a surprised glance, blue eyes looking at him as if he was crazy. "Of course!" she chirped, tossing a bag of uninflated balloons into his hand. "What kind of birthday isn't complete without tons and tons of balloons?"

Sasuke looked down at the bag in his hand, which had at least fifty balloons alone. And there were  _four_ more bags. He was already starting to miss Sakura - even though she undoubtedly would have been trying to jump him the entire time.

He was tempted to use the Kage Bunshin to speed things along, but honestly, he didn't want to have six memories worth of filling up fucking balloons. Hopefully, more people would show up soon, that way he didn't have to do half of it himself.

"So... Sasuke-kun," Ino spoke up, about fifteen minutes later. They both sat on the couch, a pile of inflated balloons at their feet. "How's your little trip around the world going?"

"Good." he said, resisting the urge to smirk as flashes of his adventures in Kiri and Ame ran through his head. "How has life in Konoha been?"

"Fine," Ino replied. "Well... actually, there's one thing that's been a little weird..."

Sasuke sighed, knowing that she was going to bug him until he took her bait. "What?" he asked.

"Forehead's been really moody these last couple of months - ever since you left actually." Ino said. "It's really weird too, 'cuz she'd been so happy ever since you got out of jail and stuff, especially right after her birthday. Now, she's all angry, like she's PMSing twenty four seven, three sixty five."

Sasuke had a vague realization that  _he_ was likely the reason behind Sakura's irregular behavior.

"That's strange," he said indifferently. "Have you tried getting Naruko to talk to her?"

"Eh, Naruko was actually the one who pointed it out to me," Ino said. "I hadn't really noticed before, but you know what they said - once you've seen it, you can't  _unsee_ it." She paused. "I am kind of worried though," she admitted. "Forehead and I have had our differences, but I really hate to see her so... unbalanced."

He stilled. Guilt was gnawing at his insides - Ino and Sakura were  _best friends_ , on par with he and Naruko. If Naruko had been acting like Sakura had been... he'd want to know the truth, no matter what it was.

Sasuke decided to level with her.

"I know why Sakura's been acting so strange lately," he told her.

Ino whirled to face him, blue eyes widening slightly. "You do?" she said.

Sasuke nodded. "Before I left..." he started, suddenly feeling slightly uncomfortable. "She and I had gotten... intimate." A pause. "Perhaps she got a little (ha!) too invested into our arrangement.."

"Intimate?" Ino said, confusion on her face. Then it sunk in. "Oh..." She gave him a strange look, as if she was seeing him in a new light. "So you are and Sakura, you're together?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No," he said. "It was more of a friends with benefits kind of thing." Which was a light weight of putting 'her jumping him every time they were in a room alone together' into words.

"Huh." Ino murmured. "She really must be itching for it then,"

He blinked. "What do you mean?" he asked.

The blonde chuckled. "You haven't seen in her in  _six_ months, Sasuke-kun," she said. "She hasn't gone on a date - she hasn't even been alone in a room with a boy. You  _have_ to be pretty damn good for a girl like Sakura to wait that long for it."

Sasuke didn't like the way she was saying 'it'.

"Your point is?" he said.

"Oh... I don't know." Ino said innocently. "Things have been pretty hectic since the war," she continued. "I haven't had a chance to, y'know,  _loosen_ up in a long while."

"I see." Sasuke said. "Again - your point is...?"

She flashed him a lustful look. "Oh, Sasuke-kun, I think you  _know_ what my point is." Ino said. "It's going to be at least another hour or two before anybody else gets here," she murmured, scooting closer to him. "And I'm sure we can clean up before the party tomorrow..."

Sasuke thought about it for a moment.

"Eh... sure, why not." he said, shrugging nonchalant. "But be warned, I'm not going to hold back."

Blue eyes narrowed, recognizing his challenge. "You won't have to worry about that,  _Sasuke-kun_ , she said, saying his name teasingly. "I won't hold back either."

Ino slipped off of the couch, running a hand up and down her toned body. She was dressed in a short violet skirt, skin tight black shorts just visible beneath it. A matching violet croptop completed her outfit, leaving her smooth navel exposed for his viewing pleasure. Sasuke resisted the urge to lick his lips, although the bulge in his pants revealed his desire all the same.

She was graceful throughout her entire strip tease, her movements smooth and fluid. Long blonde hair swayed idly back and forth as she slipped out of her top, skirt and shorts, leaving her in nothing but a green bra and panties.

Ino winked at him, unhooking her bra and exposing her ample tits to him. They weren't as big as say, Tsunade's, or Mei's, but they were firm, not to mention perfectly rounded. She tweaked a rosy nipple, moaning lightly.

Sasuke slipped his shirt over his head, dropping it behind the couch. He kicked the balloons on the floor out of the way, shrugging his pants off until he was left in just his boxers. He could almost  _see_ Ino get wetter as she caught sight of his immense bulge, his cock hardly restrained by the fabric of his boxers.

Finally, he pulled his boxers down, his thirteen inches cock springing to attention, throbbing slightly with a bit of his precum accumulating at the top.

"Wow..." Ino murmured, blue eyes widening in obvious surprise. 'That's just... wow... I can see why Sakura waited so long for you." She reached down, slipping two fingers beneath her panties and dipping them into her cunt. "How do you walk with that thing?"

Sasuke chuckled. "You get used to it," he said. "I'd be willing to eat you out," Sasuke said a moment later, "if you'd be willing to suck my cock afterwards."

Ino smirked. "Deal." she said. She dropped onto the couch, spreading her legs as wide as they would go for him. Her juices dripped down her thighs, dropping onto the sofa in small drops. Sasuke settled himself between her legs, dipping his head down and wasting no time in slipping his thin tongue into her folds.

It didn't take long for her to cum, Sasuke lapping up her juices like a man stranded in the deserts of Suna. He'd improved his technique, using Konan as a sort of sort of test subject. The blue haired beauty hadn't objected in the least, especially considering they'd spend sometimes hours on end with him eating her out.

"Your turn," he whispered huskily, sliding back onto the couch.

Ino took a moment to recover, her body still shivering lightly in the aftermath of her orgasm. Once she was once, she knelt between his legs, her soft hand reaching up to stroke his member. From this close, his cock looked massive - like some sort of majestic pillar of meat that rose from his crotch. She wasn't entirely sure if it would fit inside of her... but if it did, she knew that he'd give her quite the ride.

Gently, she took him into her mouth, her hand still stroking him at his base. There was no way in hell she'd be able to take all of his cock down her tight little throat - but she'd certainly try.

She pulled back a brief moment, taking a deep breath before sinking her head back down. Inch after inch of his stiff pole slid into her mouth, and eventually her throat. She wasn't inexperienced by any means - but Sasuke had easily the biggest cock out of all the men she'd been with, and it became quite the struggle about halfway down. Finally, at the seven inch mark, she was forced to stop, retracting off of his cock as her gag reflex kicked in.

"Not bad," Sasuke said. "But... Sakura can deepthroat my entire cock, easy."

Ino fumed, glaring at his saliva coated cock. There was no way she was going to lose to Forehead...! Not a chance!

With renewed vigor, she sunk her head back down. She almost retreated at the seven inch mark once more, but preserved making it down to nine inches before she was forced to stop. Tears pooled at the corner of her eyes, and her jaw ached from the sheer size of his member.

Sasuke took pity on her. With a firm hand, he gripped the side of her head, fingers getting a firm hold on her silky blonde locks. He eased her head down further and further, until finally - her nose was pressed against his pelvis.

He grunted. And then, without warning, blew his load. She didn't even have to swallow - his cock was so deep down her throat, it traveled from there immediately to her stomach. She almost wished she could taste it; if it was anything like his precum, she was sure it was quite the delicacy.

Ino pulled herself off of his cock, gasping lightly for air.

Sasuke let out a breath. "That was pretty good," he admitted. "Tell you what - I'll let you choose the first position we do it in. That sound fair?"

She nodded slightly, raising a finger. She pressed a hand to her chest, coughing for a moment before finally coming back to her senses. "Jeez." she said, her voice slightly hoarse. "Alright... alright..." Ino thought it over for a moment. "Doggystyle," she said, knowing that his massive cock would be able to reach its deepest with that particular position.

Sasuke stood up, helping Ino arrange herself on her hands and knees on the couch. He got behind her, gripping the base of his cock and directing it into her warm and wet folds.

Ino gasped as she felt his cock fill her, his immense pole stretching her inner walls.

She was tight, and Sasuke was starting to feel pretty damn impatient. They only had a limited time after all - about forty minutes by this point, and they'd barely gotten started with the main course. It was time to pick things up.

With one hard thrust, he sunk himself inside to the base of his cock, all thirteen inches filling Ino at once. She let out a long moan, arching her back towards him as she came,  _hard_ . Her juices soaked his shaft, giving him even more lubrication that allowed him to pound her even faster and harder.

Which he did with obvious gusto.

Ino came over and over, his cock reaching places within in that she hadn't even known existed. Whenever his tip pressed against her cervix, stars burst in front of her eyes - and she was hard pressed to thrust back against his force, hardly able to keep her coherence through the cloud of pleasure.

Sasuke reached forward, gripping her ponytail tightly and  _pulling_ her head back. With one last thrust, his cock pierced through her cervix, giving him entrance into her fertile womb. He came deep inside of her, his warm cum filling her up and more.

He gave her a few more hard thrusts to get the rest of his come out, before pulling out, his jizz trailing down her thigh in a stream.

She looked almost set to collapse, her arms and legs shaking rather violently. No... that wouldn't do, not at all.

Sasuke gave her a hard slap on her asscheek, causing her to squeal likely. "We've still got half an hour," he said. "We're not even close to done,  _Ino_ ."

He slid himself back into her tight snatch, and Ino shivered with nothing but pure pleasure.

\---

The preparations for the party had been complete. True to her word, Ino had filled nearly all of Naruko's apartment with colorful balloons, alongside various other decorations that he and other members of the Konoha 12 had helped set up.

Now, he was headed back to his apartment, a spring in his step.

Naruko had offered to keep his rent paid while he was on his journey, and Sasuke graciously accepted, knowing that he was likely to either forget or not have enough money on hand to keep his landlord sated.

Once he was inside his apartment, he quickly made himself a kettle of tea, using half a year old ingredients that were more than likely going to make it taste disgusting. Oh well.

Twenty minutes after he arrived, a knock sounded on the door.

Sasuke opened it, and suddenly a flash of yellow filled his vision. Plump lips pressed against his own, and strong arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders. He could feel firm breasts against his chest, and his hands drifted downwards, to caress a full-figured ass.

He opened his eyes. "Samui?" he said, eyes widening with surprise.

She kicked the door closed behind her, locking it. "No time," she said, pressing a finger into his chest and pushing him down onto the couch. "Cock,  _now_ ."

Samui disrobed faster than he could blink, and next thing he knew, she was fishing his cock out from his pants. It took her only seconds to get it to full attention, her tongue wrapping tightly around the shaft of his member as she took it into her mouth.

Once she was assured of his hardness, she slipped into his lap, immediately taking all thirteen of his inches into her absurdly tight pussy. Sasuke was still fairly confused - what the hell was she doing here? But, he went along with it... after all, if a beauty, busty blonde felt the need to force herself onto his cock, who was he to say no?

She bounced up and down on his cock, broken moans spilling from her lips as she increased her tempo. Her ample breasts bounced hypnotically, and her firm body served only to increase his libido.

Fifteen minutes later, as Sasuke came deep within the Kumo born nin, Samui felt well and truly...  _complete_ . After all - what else could be better than a massive load in her womb, and a hard cock deep inside of her pussy?

He began to thrust inside of her again, and Samui wrapped her arms tighter around him, knowing that her lover wasn't going to be done with her for a  _long_ time.

Just the way she liked it.


	10. Revelations

She knew she probably she have left for Kumogakure  _hours_ ago, but honestly, she could hardly care at this point. Kami… he was so deep within her, so hard, Samui felt as if he was almost piercing to her stomach.

She rode him, her ample breasts pressed into his face as she bounced up and down on his stiff pole. Her arms were wrapped around his back, the blonde increasing her pace as she bounced up and down, her shapely body coated in a thin sheen of sweat. Her moans slowly increased in length and volume, to the point where Sasuke was growing increasingly worried that his neighbors were going to hear her.

He silenced her with a kiss, his firm hands groping her ample breasts. He pulled away from her a moment later, his mismatched eyes locking with her dark blue. "You haven't been with anyone else since I left, right?" he asked, his voice low.

Samui groaned as he gave her a hard thrust, hitting that spot inside her she loved so much. "No..." she murmured. "None of them would be able to compare... that much I  _knoooow_ ...!" She squealed as he angled his thrust, his cock hitting her G-spot. She was thrown head over feet into a massive orgasm, her body convulsing as he continued to pummel into her.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, feeling his balls beginning to tighten up and his cock starting to throb. He pulled out of her. "Get on your knees," he growled, stroking his cock as he stood up. “And open wide.”

She obeyed, dropping onto her knees before his immense member. She opened her mouth, sticking her tongue out and giving her the perfect target for his load. He grunted, his cum spraying onto her beautiful face and tits, the kunoichi kneeling before him closing her eyes as his seed plastered her.

By the time he was finished, the busty blonde was hardly recognizable - her face and breasts covered in a thick layer of his hot cum. He gave her a brief moment to recover, before grabbing her, tossing her back onto the bed.

He slid between her smooth legs, slipping his cock back into her tight pussy without any interlude. Sasuke pumped himself in and out of her juicy cunt, his libido only increased by the sight of her still cum-covered face and tits. Samui had always been a pleasure to fuck back during his stay in Kumogakure, and he knew that he was going to miss her incredibly sexy body when she was gone.

He kept up his rapid tempo for a good ten minutes, driving the Kumo jounin to orgasm after orgasm as he drilled in and out of her snatch. Finally, he bottomed out in her pussy, his cock twitching as he packed her cunt with his cum, the blonde writhing beneath him. She whimpered as he pulled out, his cock coated in her slick juices.

She let out a loud moan as his seed began to leak from her pussy, the white liquid dripping down her thigh. It felt amazing - but she had an idea that would probably feel a whole lot better.

“My pouch…” Samui murmured, slurring her words. “Bring me my pouch, will you? It’s with my clothes.”

Sasuke nodded, standing up from the bed. He stepped over to the crumpled pile of her clothes on the ground, digging through it for a brief moment before withdrawing a tan colored pouch. He handed it to her.

She fished around inside of it for a moment, before withdrawing a moderately sized black colored dildo. Sasuke blinked, watching as she promptly shoved it up her cunt, staunching the flow of cum that was leaking from it. Then, he realized; she was doing it so she could keep his seed inside of her womb.

It was an undeniably erotic sight, and it honestly made him feel like bending her over and fucking her again. But… he knew that it was time for her to go.

"You need to get in the shower," he told her. "I'll try and come... 'visit' you later in Kumogakure, but you can’t risk being labeled a missing nin just because of my cock.” Samui begged to differ, but the look on his face showed that he wasn’t asking.

She pouted, but got up. Samui limped slightly, and it was actually rather amusing to watch her squeeze her thighs together in an attempt to keep the dildo - and by extension his seed - inside of her snatch. Her face was still coated in his cum, along with her tits, and Sasuke was hit with the sudden urge to toss her on the bed and dryfuck her ass.

His fist tightened at his sides, the Uchiha biting his lip..  _'Be patient, Sasuke,_ ' he told himself.  _'You'll have plenty of time to do that later.'_

Sasuke sighed, going about his room and slipping back into his clothes. He needed to go train, to do something until Naruko's birthday party later that night.

He heard the water of the shower turn on. "I'm leaving!" he called through the door to the bathroom. "Use one of the windows to get out or something, alright?!"

"Alright!" Samui yelled back.

He grabbed his rucksack, slid it onto his back, and then calmly walked out of the room, leaving the blonde to finish showering on her own.

\---

"You really didn't have to pay for my ramen, Iruka-sensei," Naruko said, flashing a smile at her former academy teacher. "I've got money now, 'ttebayo. If anything,  _I_ should be paying for your ramen."

They walked along the roads of Konoha, Iruka having offered to walk her back to her apartment that night. It was nice out - there wasn't a cloud in the sky, and if you were to look straight up, the view of the stars and the moon was breathtaking.

"It's not a problem, Naruko." Iruka replied, smiling lightly. "I insist on it; not everybody gets the pleasure of buying ramen for the hero of the shinobi world, after all."

She flushed slightly. "Maa... it wasn't just me, sensei." she said. "Teme, Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan helped too."

"Don't sell yourself short," the career chunin replied. "I've been telling you this for the past year - Sasuke-kun, Sakura-san and Kakashi-san may have helped you defeat Madara and Obito, but only  _you_ saved the village from Pein." he said. "And for that, everybody in Konoha owes you their lives."

"You keep saying that, and I keep saying it's really not that big of a deal," Naruko replied, the small grin on her face betraying her true giddiness at hearing him say that. "If anyone else had been in my position, they would have done the same."

Iruka shook his head, sighing softly. Even now, the point still flew wide over her head.

They climbed up the steps of the apartment complex, reaching her door several moments later. A dog or a wolf of some sort of howled in the distance. Naruko fumbled for her keys, pulling them from a pocket. She twisted the key into the lock, then opened the door. She turned on the lights, and then...

" _SURPRISE!_ "

Naruko nearly jumped out of her skin, her keyes falling to the ground as a massive barrage of shouts hit her full force. Her bright blue eyes bugged out, her mouth dropping open as she saw all of her precious ones - all of the Konoha Twelve, their teachers, Konohamaru and his team, Tsunade-baachan... all of them were there.

Her eyes drifted upwards, to read the red words inscribed into a banner that was hung above everyone.  _'Happy 18th birthday, Naruko!'_ it read.

She almost felt like she could cry, as a crowd of people descended upon her all of them there for just one reason - her.

To an orphan that had been alone and friendless for most of her life, it was more than she could ever ask for.

\---

Sasuke had to admit - Naruko's birthday party had been rather... awkward.

Not the party itself, mind you. He'd actually - although he was reluctant to admit it -  _enjoyed_ it. The blonde Uzumaki certainly deserved a surprise party like that, especially considering her last birthday had been spent fighting him at the Valley of the End.

No, the awkward part was the  _other_ people. Seeing Tsunade, Ino, Sakura and even Karin, Naruko's cousin, was honestly kind of awkwardly. He'd fucked them all, and most of them (aside from Karin) avoided him like the plague, although he'd caught them sneaking glances at him during the night.

He was honestly glad it was over. He'd promised to Naruko at the party that he'd spend another day or two here... but as soon as that was over, he was going to leave as fast as he could. He still had a long way to go, after all, before he could truly say that he deserved to be in Konoha.

But... to be honest, he wasn't ready to go back to his apartment, not yet at least. He was still sexually frustrated from that morning, especially when he'd seen the dress that Ino had worn to the party - skin tight, and showing off pretty much  _everything_ she had to offer.

Now, he was sitting in a bar, sipping at a glass of sake as he absentmindedly watched the news on the television. Apparently, there was supposed to be rain tomorrow. He hadn't been there long, maybe twenty minutes at most, and as so, he hadn't gone past much more than a simple buzz.

Sasuke watched as warm arms wrapped around his body. He could  _feel_ someone's breath tickling his ear. "Hey there,  _Sasuke-kun_ ," he heard a familiar voice whisper.

"Anko?" he said, turning his head slightly, to catch sight of that head of distinct violet hair.

It'd certainly been awhile since he'd seen her. Loathe as he was to admit it, he'd jerked off during his travels to the memory of that blowjob she'd given him - and seeing her in the flesh only revitalized those lustful feelings.

Anko slid into the stool beside him, smiling lightly at him. "You're back in town, huh?" she asked him.

"Only for a little while," he replied. "For Naruko's birthday party." Sasuke clarified.

"Ah, I see." Anko murmured, her legs swinging beneath her. He could almost see up her skirt... if he just adjusted his chair a little bit...

"So how did things go with Orochimaru?" he said quickly, just to stop himself from  _actually moving his chair_ . Damn, at this rate, he'd have to go visit Tsunade again... if only to relieve his frustrations.

"Pretty damn good, actually." Anko responded. She ran a hand through her hair, her brown eyes looking him up and down. "How's your little journey going?"

"Good," he replied.

She smirked at him. "So... nothing  _interesting_ happened?" she said, scooting her stool that much closer to him.

Sasuke frowned. "What are you getting at...?" he asked.

"It turns out..." Anko said, "that you and I actually live across the street from each other," she said. "And... I happened to see you leave your apartment." A pause. "And then after  _that_ , a woman left through your side window... and boy, did she look... 'satisfied'."

"And?" Sasuke said.

"Well," she began. "It's been a while for me. I'm kinda bored - any chance you'd wanna head back to your place and fuck?"

Wow. She hadn't even danced around the topic.

He shrugged. "Sure." he said.

They both disappeared in a flicker, Sasuke leaving a bill on the table to pay for his drinks.

\---

The moment they were inside of his apartment, Anko pulled him into a deep kiss, her arms running up and down his firm, muscled body. He certainly kept himself well tidied, and judging by the feel of his bulge through the fabric of his pants, he'd certainly gotten  _bigger_ than last time, if that was even possible.

She took a step back, slipping her tan trench coat off of her shoulders. Anko could feel his eyes on her breasts, which were straining against the material of her shirt, and she purposely took her sweet time slipping the mesh shirt over her head, smirking smugly all the way. Her orange skirt soon slipped down her legs as well - leaving her in a purple bra and panties that were so skimpy they might as well not have been there at all.

"Like what you see?" she said, striking a pose that showed off her well developed figure. Her ample breasts, which were straining against her bra… her already dampened panties, which were practically see through… Sasuke remembered  _why_ she had stuck in his head for so long.

He pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his muscled chest to the violet haired woman. He unbuckled his pants, dropping them to the ground. Stepping out of them, he was left in a simple pair of navy blue boxers. Anko licked her lips as she saw his prominent bulge… clearly, he had been anticipating this.

Sasuke pulled her into another kiss, wrapping his arms around her thin waist. Anko jumped up; wrapping her legs tightly around his waist as their tongues battled for dominance. He’d been waiting a long time for this, and he was going to do  _whatever_ he wanted to this beautiful, half-naked woman in his arms.

An idea sprung to his mind, and a lustful grin slowly began to materialize on the young Uchiha’s face. If there was a perfect woman to do  _that_ too, Anko would be it.

He dropped her onto the bed, and before she could react-

_'Sen'ei Jashu'!_ he hissed, snakes appearing at the tips of his fingers. They shot forward, coiling tightly around her arms and legs, bounding her nude body to the bed. He stroked his hard cock eagerly, leaning forward with hardly suppressed glee.

"Oh… I see what you have in mind.” Anko said, pulling at her ‘bonds’, to no avail. “I didn’t know you were a kinky one,  _Sasuke-kun_ .”

He smirked at her, pulling his boxers down. His hard cock sprung to attention, globs of precum dripping from the tip onto the carpet below. “Trust me,” he said, climbing onto the bed. “I’ve been waiting to do this for a  _long_ time.”

Sasuke decided to start out slow, using a finger to inch her panties to the side, exposing her shaved snatch for his viewing pleasure. He teased her folds with the tip of her tongue. She tasted delicious - all of that dango she ate had to go somewhere he supposed. He normally wasn’t a fan of sweet things, but he could definitely make an exception for this.

Anko shivered with pleasure, moaning lightly as Sasuke slipped his tongue deeper into her folds. She’d had her pussy eaten out more than a couple of times, but Sasuke was clearly more experienced than the average man - he seemed to know all of the right places to hit. It didn’t take her that long for her to O, and she did so with obvious glee, the young Uchiha between her legs lapping up her juices with his tongue.

He didn’t let up either, nor give her any time to recover. He only intensified his ministrations, forcing his tongue deeper into her tight cunt. He wasn’t going to be anything less than rough with her, and he wanted to make sure she was  _ready_ for his throbbing member. By the time he was done, her juices had stained his bed, and she’d came at least three or four times.

Sasuke crawled on top of her, his hands massaging her firm breasts as he pulled her into yet another kiss. His cock was resting against her thigh, throbbing. She could literally  _feel_ how much he wanted her.

He gripped the base of his member tightly, gently feeding it into her absurdly tight cunt. Now, Anko wasn’t a virgin by any definition of the word, but he was fucking  _big_ . Sucking his cock had been one thing, but taking that beast into her pussy was a whole different matter entirely. And yet… it felt positively  _amazing_ .

She moaned as he eased inch after inch of his mammoth cock into her, her inner walls stretching immensely to accommodate his size. He knew he wasn’t going to last long at this rate - she was too hot, too tight, and he’d been dreaming about this for far too long - but… it didn’t matter. He was  _far_ from done with the violet haired beauty.

Still, he was intent on making her cum at least one more time before he did. And so, with renewed vigor, he thrust himself in and out of her pussy, one of his hands tweaking a nipple while the other played with her clit. The combination caused her to cum within mere seconds, and as her walls tightened around him, Sasuke knew he was finished.

He thrust himself inside of her, as deep as he would go, grunting and groaning as he filled her womb to the brim with his seed. He pulled out after he was done, panting lightly. Anko let out a long moan as his cum began to leak from her pussy, the white liquid running down her thighs.

He climbed on top of her once more, gripping both of her tits tightly in his hands. He slid his cock into her cleavage, beginning to pump into it like a man possessed. It wasn’t as good without the oil he’d used with Mei and Tsunade, but it was amazing nonetheless. Only adding to the pleasure was the fact that Anko at this point was  _powerless_ to his ministrations, the violet haired woman allowing him to explore and exploit her body to his heart’s content.

Anko certainly put that extra effort in there though, craning her neck so she could lick at the crown of his cock every time it poked out from the top of her cleavage. He moaned lightly, only increasing his tempo as he pressed her breasts even tighter around his thick member.

He kept his rapid pace up for several moments, until his balls tightened in a telltale sign that he was about to blow his load. Pulling back, he pressed his weight onto her stomach, jerking his cock roughly. He came on her tits, his white hot cum covering the milky globes until not even her nipples with visible beneath the glaze.

He kept his rapid pace up for several minutes, until he felt his balls begin to tighten, a telltale sign that he was ready to blow his load onto her. He pulled his cock from her cleavage, jerking himself to completion. Hot white cum shot from his cock in great bursts, coating the milky globes until even her nipples were hidden beneath the white glaze.

Anko grinned, taking in the manly scent that his cum exuded. Judging from the look on his face, he wasn’t anywhere  _near_ finished with her, and she could only grin at the look of pure lust on his face. As he slipped his cock back into her tight pussy, she let out a moan, the beginnings of an orgasm already coiling in the pit of her stomach.

\---

The next morning, after a long night of hard fucking, he awoke to Anko working his pole like a pro. He lifted up the sheets, mismatched eyes watching as her wet and warm mouth easily took in his erection. One hand was furiously jacking him at the base, the other fondling his balls. Clearly, she was working hard to get an early ‘breakfast’... and Sasuke was more than willing to give it to her.

He grunted, reaching a hand down and wrapping it into her violet locks. He gripped her head firmly, forcing it down further as he blew his load directly down her throat. She gulped it all down eagerly, slipping his cock out of her mouth with a 'plop'. She sighed in satisfaction, climbing ontop of him, the sheets still covering them.

He slipped a hand beneath the sheets, wrapping his fingers in her violet locks. Dragging her head further down his cock, he gritted his teeth, blowing his load directly down her tight throat. Anko gulped down his seed greedily, waiting until he was done before slipping his cock out of her mouth with a ‘plop’. She sighed in satisfaction, climbing ontop of him, the sheets still covering the pair.

"If I'd known you were going to give me a night like that," she murmured into his ear, "I woulda jumped you that night instead of giving you a blowie. Mmm... still willing I see," she said, feeling his cock pressing against the crack of her ass. "What do you want first? My ass or my pussy? I'll leave it up to you."

“If I’d known you were going to give me a night like that…” she murmured into his ear, “I woulda jumped you that night in the woods, instead of just giving you a blowie.” She grinned, feeling his still erect cock press against the crack of her ass. “Still hard, I see.” she said. “What do you want first? My ass, or my pussy? I’ll leave it up to you,  _Sasuke-kun_ .”

"Both." Sasuke replied, a smirk on his face. "But we can start with your cunt... I can tell you're already pretty damn wet from sucking my cock."

“I think I’ll take both,” Sasuke replied, smirking smugly. “But… we can start with that cunt of yours,” he said. “I can tell you’re already wet from sucking my cock and swallowing my load.”

“You bet your ass I am,” Anko said. “With a beast like that… I’m still pretty damn surprised that you even fit that thing inside of me last night.” She gripped his stiff pole tightly, shoving it roughly into her tight snatch. “Oh… there we go.” she moaned. “Right there, yeah…”

He gripped her ass tightly, pumping into her pussy without restraint. It didn’t take long for her to cum, and she did so with obvious gusto, moaning loudly as she pressed her tits into his face.

So lost they were in their pleasure, they didn't even notice Naruko walk into the room.

Well... they noticed when she ' _eeped_ ', her face turning fucking  _fire engine truck_ red as her eyes told her what her brain was seemingly refusing to comprehend.

"Oh shit...!" Sasuke said, pulling out of Anko. She slid off of him, dropping to his side on the bed as they both clutched the sheets to them.

Naruko looked a doe caught in headlights. "I-I... I'm..." she stuttered. "I'm going to go wait in the living room..." She walked out, dragging her feet as she went, her blush having not gone down in the least.

Sasuke slapped Anko's hand away as it went to stroke his cock. "Where the hell are your clothes?" he asked.

Anko thought for a moment. "In your living room," she replied, rubbing her cunt absentmindedly. "I mean, I could go get them if you want, but I'd have to flash Naru-chan while I'm at it..."

Sasuke shook his head. "Just... wrap the sheets around you or something." he said, getting out of the bed. "She's going to be  _pissed_ at me, and I don't want you anywhere near here when it happens."

Anko nodded. Wrapping the sheet around her shapely figure, she slipped into the living room, pointedly ignoring the blonde that sat on the couch as she went about collecting her clothes. She dressed swiftly in Sasuke's room, before leaving through the front door.

Sasuke threw on a tanktop and a pair of sweatpants, already dreading what was to come next.

He stilled as he saw that familiar head of blonde hair sitting on his couch.  _'Well,'_ he thought.  _'Here goes nothing.'_

\---

Clearly, she'd gotten over the initial shock of seeing him and Anko 'together', if he was judging by the tone of her voice. "What... what in the hell was that?" she demanded of him, her cheeks still tinged a faint pink. "A-are you and Anko-chan like a thing?" she said. "I mean..."

Sasuke shook his head, having sat down on the couch beside her. "It was just sex, Naruko." he said. "Nothing more."

"Just sex?" Naruko said. "I thought you were with Sakura!"

Once more, he shook his head. "It was just sex with her too," he murmured.

The blonde growled, opening her mouth to speak - before freezing. "At the party..." she started. "... at the party, Kurama said she could smell  _you_ on Ino-chan." Naruko stilled. "Did you..."

Sasuke nodded. "Her too."

"How many people have you done  _t-that_ with?" she said, the word sounding odd coming out of her mouth.

Naruko was his best friend, and she'd know if he was lying. So... he decided to tell her the truth.

"Do you want the entire list or...?"

"There's a list?" Naruko practically screeched. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes and rubbing his forehead. "Whatever... just... who?"

"Tsunade." he began. "Mei, Samui, Karui, Mabui," A pause. "Konan, Sakura, Ino, Anko and Karin."

She stared at him.

"Naruko...?" Sasuke murmured. "Is... is everything alright?"

Naruko lunged at him, and the two went falling off of the couch, wrestling on the floor. " _Do I look alright to you?_ " she yelled. "I came here to see if you wanted to train - and now, I've found out you've  _fucked_ like three of my friends and  _two_ Kages!" She punched him in the gut, forcing him onto the ground as she sat on top of him. "What the hell is wrong with you!"

Sasuke coughed, wheezing lightly. "I didn't force them into it," he got out. "They all did it of their own free will."

She deflated. "Kami, Sasuke..." she murmured, resting her hands on the floor at his sides. "I mean- what the hell? Couldn't you have given me an F.Y.I. or something? Did I really have to find out like  _that_ ?"

"What was I supposed to say?" he retorted. "Send you a scroll saying - 'By the way, I've fucked like half a dozen women. High five?'"

Naruko gritted her teeth. Sasuke noticed she was still blushing, and that she was clearly averting her eyes from his own.

"Why are you making such a big deal out of it anyways?" he asked. "You're talking about it like you're a vir-" Sasuke stilled. "Oh..."

She hung her head. "I never really thought about it till I brought you home." Naruko admitted. "And... argh... who the hell am I supposed to do  _it_ with?" she complained. "Shika? Kiba? Chouji? I don't like any of them like  _that_ and..." her voice trailed off. "To be honest with you Sasuke, I'm kinda scared."

"Scared...?" Sasuke murmured.

She glared at him. "Yeah, scared." she repeated. "It's supposed to hurt, isn't it? I mean - I saw that  _thing_ of yours beneath the sheet and if you tried to stick something like  _that_ inside of me, you'd probably split me in half or something like that."

"Don't be so melodramatic." Sasuke retorted. "Everyone has to lose it eventually - it's just part of life."

"Oh yeah?" Naruko said. "Who was your first time with, Sa~su~ke?" Neither of them seemed to realize their compromising position, the blonde still seated firmly on top of the dark haired Uchiha.

"I don't remember her name." Sasuke admitted.

She blinked. "Seriously?"

"Yeah," he said. "Orochimaru wanted me to be... 'stress free' while I was training with him." Sasuke said. "Back then, he was probably the biggest human trafficker in the land. He got a couple of geishas to 'relieve' me of my stress in exchange for their freedom. I never even found out their name." He paused. "And... I regret it too."

That took her by surprise. "You do...?" she said.

"Yeah." he replied. "I kind of wished I saved my first time for someone I cared about," the last of the Uchiha admitted. "That way it actually... kind of meant something, you know?"

They were silent for several moments, Naruko looking down at her friend with a curious expression.

She leaned down, her breath tickling his ear. "Let's do it," she whispered. "Right now."

Sasuke blinked. "Really?" he said.

Naruko nodded. "You said it yourself - my first time should mean something, right?" she said. "You're my best friend, Sasuke," she continued. "and if there's anyone I'd want to lose  _it_ too, it'd be you."

"I'm not sure if that's the best idea..." he murmured.

"What?" Naruko said, exasperated. "You didn't seem to have any trouble sleeping your way through the continent, and yet you have trouble thinking about it with  _me_ ?" she said. "What, am I not beautiful enough for you? Are my tits not big enough?"

"I didn't mean anything like that." Sasuke retorted. He just... hadn't ever really thought about her in  _that_ way before.

Although... he imagined it wouldn't be that difficult to start. Naruko was downright  _sexy_ , dressed in a tight orange t-shirt and what were essentially black short shorts. He had an excellent view of her ample tits from his position beneath her, not to mention her smooth tanned skin... her long legs that seemed to stretch on forever...

Naruko smirked as she felt his member twitch beneath her. She had him.

"Come on,  _Sasuke_ ..." she murmured sultrily. "Do it for me? Pretty please?"

Sasuke sighed. "Alright." he said. "But we're going to take it slow - got it?"

She grinned. "Gotcha."

After she'd gotten off of him, Sasuke lead her quietly to his bedroom. Naruko was teeming with anticipation - she'd heard all the stories from Ino and Kiba about how great sex was, and if Sasuke had managed to sleep with so many women, he just  _had_ to be good... right?

He quickly slipped out of the clothes he'd put on after she'd walked in on him and Anko, leaving him as naked as the day he was born. Naruko caught a glimpse of his erect member, but swiftly averted her eyes, her face flushing.

Sasuke smirked. "Just relax," he murmured, his voice husky. "You won't have to do anything, I promise. Just sit back, and let me make this  _your_ night to remember."

She shivered at his smooth voice, feeling her nipples harden beneath the confines of her shirt. "Alright..." she mumbled.

He gripped the hem of her shirt, helping the blonde to ease it over her head. She was wearing an orange bra... how unsurprisingly, although no less erotic. She took off her shorts herself, leaving her feeling exposed in a matching set of orange panties.

Sasuke licked his lips, caressing one of her breasts through the thin fabric of her bra. One of his hands snaked around her back, fingers smoothly unhooking her bra and allowing it to drop to the floor.

He pressed her onto the bed, leaning forward to suckle one of her nipples. A hand reached down, slipping beneath the waistband of her panties and slipping a finger into her quickly moistening cunt. "Ohh..." Naruko moaned, her pink lips parted. He added a second finger. "Wow... that's good."

Sasuke was hard at work, making sure that her virgin snatch was going to be more than ready for his massive cock. He didn't want to hurt her - and he knew that shoving himself in cold turkey would do more than just  _hurt_ .

A third finger, his digits pumping fast and hard in and out of her pussy. Her juices soaked his fingers, and he pulled them out, slipping them into his mouth and suckling her liquids off of them. She tasted good... a little salty, but he attributed that to the ramen.

He shifted their position, helping her position herself on top of him. His cock pressed enthusiastically against her stomach, pulsating with sheer want and need. He reached up, tweaking one of her nipples while the other hand ran through her silky blonde locks.

"Ready?" he asked.

She gave him a soft nod. "As ready as I'll ever be," she said.

He directed his mammoth cock into her cunt, the tip alone a challenge to get in. She was incredibly tight - tighter than  _anyone_ he'd been with to date. He knew he wanted to make this last, on the off chance that he never got to experience this kind of pleasure again.

Naruko moaned, feeling his enormous member slip inside of her. She'd been expecting pain, but it was all pleasure - maybe Kurama had something to do with that, she didn't know. All she knew was the feeling of him dipping deeper and deeper inside of her, her moist cave providing more than enough lubrication for him.

He gripped her hips tightly, helping her set a rhythm as she began to bounce up and down on his cock. It was slow going after first - he was just so  _big_ , she needed time to adjust - but eventually, they picked up the pace.

She'd came already, Naruko realized. Apparently, it was supposed to be hard for a guy to get a girl to come, but not for Sasuke, she supposed. That teme always had to be  _perfect_ at everything. Not that she was complaining in this particular situation.

It was an incredibly erotic sight to watch his massive cock slide in and out of her tight snatch, doubled by the fact that  _he_ was the first one to do this to her. It'd been dark when he's taken Karin's virginity, and he'd been frustrated out of his mind over Anko, but this... this time, his mind was clear.

And he was free to bask in the knowledge that  _he_ , Uchiha Sasuke, had taken the hero of the world Uzumaki Naruko's virginity.

He held her down at the base of his cock for a brief moment, grounding his hips. She gasped - feeling him press up against her cervix, and she shivered in another orgasm. Stars were spinning before her eyes, and she twisted her hips, feeling his enormous cock rub up against her walls.

Sasuke knew that neither he, nor Naruko, had anything to do for the rest of the day. Which was good... considering he planned on spending the rest of the day having her writhe beneath him, his massive cock pounding into her unbelievably tight snatch.

He bottomed out inside of her, her pussy spasming around him as he came deep inside of her. She convulsed in his arms, her eyes rolling back in her head as she felt his warm seed fill her. It felt soooo  _goood_ , and she knew that there was no way this was going to be the  _only_ time they did this.

They stilled, both of them panting lightly as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Well..." Sasuke said. "What do you think?"

Naruko grinned at him. "Trust me - you blew my expectations out of the water." She murmured, running a finger up and down his chest as she felt his warm cum begin to leak out of her snatch.

Her grin only widened as he slowly began to rock his hips against her, his cock still pressing up against her cervix. Gently, he began to thrust anew, and Naruko let out a moan as she wrapped her arms around his chest.

Oh yeah... they weren't even  _close_ to done.


	11. Chapter 11

Naruko glared at the  _monster_ just a few inches away from her face, her cerulean blue eyes staring at it as if the thing had killed her family and had danced on their graves.

_'This thing is mocking me!'_ she thought, eyes narrowing ever so slightly.  _'I just know it!'_

Slowly, she took it back into her mouth. She could do it this time, she knew it. All she was to do was believe in herself!

One inch, two inches... keep going... three inches, four inches... making progress... five inches, six inches... nearly halfway there... seven inches, eight inche-

Her gag reflex kicked in, and she was forced to retreat off of the massive cock or else risk throwing up all over her new lover. She coughed for a brief moment, pressing a hand to her chest.

"You alright?" Sasuke asked, his hands above his head.

"Yeah..." Naruko said, holding up a finger. "I'm fine..." she murmured.

Honestly, for the past twenty minutes or so, he'd done little more than watch as she tried and failed to deepthroat his immense member. It was amusing to say the least, but irritating all the same, as every time he just  _thought_ he was about to blow his load, she was forced off of his cock, and he was left unsatisfied. Still, he knew it was going to be worth it in the end.

"Alright, Naruko." he told her. "Enough teasing."

She pouted. "Fine..." she murmured. "But don't think this is the end - I will get your cock all the way down your throat, so help me kami, got it?"

Not exactly the worst offer he'd ever heard, but oh well.

Naruko dipped her head back down, sticking to just the first five inches of his cock. One of her hands stroked him at the base of his member, her tongue darting out and wrapping tightly around his shaft. Combined with the built up pleasure from earlier, not to mention the incredibly hot visual of her tits bouncing up and down as she worked his pole, Sasuke didn't last very long.

"I'm going to cum," he got out, gritting his teeth. "Where do you want it?"

She pointed a finger at her mouth. Sasuke groaned as the blonde intensified her efforts, clearly more than willing to get her first real taste of his seed. And he was more than willing to give it to her.

His cock twitched, and then a wad of cum shot from the tip, filling her mouth. She was forced to swallow once as the barrage continued, then twice, or lest she drown in his massive load. A third time, then a fourth time, until finally, the young Uchiha was finished plastering her mouth. With a soft ' _pop_ ', she slipped his cock from her mouth, resisting the urge to burp as his cum swished around in her stomach.

She wasted no time, climbing on top of the panting Uchiha. Gripping him by the base of his massive cock, she sunk it back into her depths, letting out a long groan as he filled her in ways she hadn't thought possible until today.

It was funny. An hour and a half ago, she'd been a virgin, hardly able to say the word 'fuck' in a sexual way without blushing. Now? She was bouncing up and down on his cock, his seed resting in her stomach. Strange, how things turned out.

"Kami, you're insatiable." he said, gripping her ass tightly. Sasuke captured her lips in a kiss, readjusting the angle at which he thrusted in to make it only that much more pleasurable for the busty blonde. If he had to be honest, before today, he'd never really thought about her in  _that_ way. But now? With her body exposed to him... Sasuke was near suffocating in the allure and beauty that she effortless exuded. He should have done this a  _long_ ,  _long_ time ago.

She writhed on top of him, moaning in the Uchiha's mouth as he thrusted harder and faster into her warm snatch. She was like putty in his his arms, and she had to admit, she  _liked_ it that way. The way he was able to drive her to such highs with such ease... it was intoxicating, a feeling that she couldn't get enough of.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her back, his mammoth cock drilling in and out of her tight pussy. It was going to be a long time before he got sick of a view like this, the blonde war hero riding him, her hair disheveled, her body covered in a thick sheen of sweat and her pussy clutching tightly around his shaft.

He hit  _that_ spot deep inside of her, and she came like a trainwreck, arching her back as a loud moan spilled from her lips. The first time she came like that, he barely managed to stave off his orgasm, her walls tightening around his member like an anaconda around its prey. The second time, he wasn't quite so lucky.

Sasuke thrust himself as deep within her as his cock could go, his member twitching. A beat, and then he came inside of her womb, his white hot cum filling her up.

Naruko fell onto his chest, his cock slipping out of her snatch.

A moment passed, before either of them talked again. "You know..." she murmured, her breath tickling his ear. "We can't just stay in here all day."

"Says who?" Sasuke responded, grinding his still hard cock against her thigh.

Naruko swatted his chest. "There's enough rumors about the two of us as there is," she said. "I don't think  _me_ spending the whole day at your place is going to help those at all, and I'd rather not deal with them to be honest."

"Hmm... alright." he said. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well," she mumbled huskily. "I haven't been to the hot spring in a while. Imagine it, the sweat, the steam..." Her naked body below him as he thrusted in and out of her. "And, well, I don't think it'd be that hard to get a private spring all to ourselves," she continued. "We could..." The blonde drifted off, but her intentions were clear.

"Sounds good to me," Sasuke said.

\---

True to her word, it hadn’t be very difficult for the blonde to procure a private spa room for the two of them. Now, they couldn’t just go walking in there together - that would defeat the whole purpose of them  _not_ staying in his apartment all day - but, there was a relatively easy solution. Sasuke was a shinobi, after all, and an incredibly skilled one at that. It was mere child’s play to creep inside of the springs, considering there was little to no security to the place, and make it through the small complex undetected.

By the time he made it to the changing room that lead directly to, he could hear Naruko slipping into the water.

Shrugging his clothes off, Sasuke folded them up neatly, placing them on a bench inside of the changing room. He pushed the door separating the changing room from the spring itself over, walking through as naked as the day he was born.

Naruko resisted the urge to drool as she caught sight of him. That cock… even soft, it looked so immense, big enough to fill her up easily. She rubbed her thighs together beneath the waterline, her calm expression faltering for a brief moment.

Sasuke could already feel his member slowly begin to harden. The sight of her, her being put on display with him… even though her breasts were mostly hidden beneath the water, the plentiful cleavage she showed for his viewing pleasure was more than enough for his purposes.

He slid into the water, swiftly closing the distance between the two of them. Judging from the look on her face, she was clearly straining to  _not_ go ahead and jump him right then, right there, but fortunately for the two of them, Sasuke had no such reservations.

The young Uchiha pulled her into a deep kiss, his hands running up and down her shapely body. She was so sexy… and if the rock hard nipples he could feel on her breasts anyway to go by, she was just as ready for sex as he was. Still, he wanted to make sure.

“You ready?” he murmured, breaking apart from her.

She grinned. “Believe it.”

Sasuke gripped her lower back tightly, picking her up with ease and pressing her against the wall of the hot spring. He fed his cock straight into her warm and wet snatch, sliding right into with a groan.

Naruko let out a moan as he began to thrust in, her legs instinctively wrapping around his waist.

\---

For the first time that she could truly remember, Temari was… actually  _happy_ .

Of course, if you had told her ten years ago where she would eventually end up, little eleven year old her would have laughed directly in your face. Back then, she was little more than an outcast - the sister of the ‘demon’, and the daughter of the respected and feared in equal measures Yondaime Kazekage.

Yeah… to think about how things had changed so much in such a relatively short period. Now, she was a top tier jounin in her own right, one of the Kazekage’s most trusted advisors, and the survivor of one of the most horrific wars to ever affect shinobi kind. It was a pretty satisfying realization, to have achieved more in her short twenty-one years of life then many of her fellow kunoichi had accomplished in their entire life.

This autumn, she was back in Konoha...  _again_ . Her sister, Gina, trusted her and only her to arrange Suna's involvement in the biannual chunin exams, and as a result, the past week or so of her life had been filled with little more than bureaucratic bullshit and pointless meetings.

Finally,  _finally_ , she'd been given a day off. Twenty four whole hours of Temari time, where she could lay back, relax, and do literally jackshit for the entire day.

Consequently, she decided to spend the first part of her day in the famous hot springs of Konoha. They didn't have them in Suna - for obvious reasons - but the climate of the land of Fire was perfect for them. It wasn't that difficult to get a private spring of her own either, and the extra money she paid was well worth her privacy. She didn't want to get stuck with a bunch of Konoha women after all; which, as far as she was aware, spent most of their downtime giggling and talking about pointless things.

Yeah... she didn't want to deal with that. Hence the private spring.

Temari shed her clothes in the changing room, walking into her spring and slipping right into the water. A low moan spilled from her lips as she sunk into the warm liquid. It seemed to leech all of the worries and irritation from the previous days from her pores, leaving her with a small smile on her face.

Then,  _it_ started.

_Smack. Smack. Smack._

Undoubtedly, it was the spring next to hers, two little lovebirds thinking that the hot springs were a fucking love motel. Temari sighed, already ready to get out of the spring and demand a new room, before something caused her to still.

"Oh...  _Sasuke_ ...!"

Temari froze.  _'Sasuke?'_ she thought.  _'As in Uchiha fucking Sasuke?'_

Holy shit. Was he...? In the hot springs? Wow. If there was one thing Temari hadn't been expecting to happen, it was  _that_ . Apparently, Uchiha Sasuke had finally gotten found his libido, if the vicious pounding audible from the other side of the wall was anything to go by.

"Kami..." the woman's voice cried out once more. "Harder... faster... right there, oh...  _fuck_ yeah!"

Temari nearly choked on her spirit. That voice was that... was that  _Naruko_ ?!

Okay, she  _had_ to see this. Call her curious, call her creepy, call her nosy, but seriously - Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruko, finally getting together? Temari would have to be crazy not to want to be the first to see it.

Temari climbed out of the spring. She dried herself off in the changing room, before throwing her clothes back on - a tight, teal colored sun dress that matched her eyes. A little leggy and girly, sure, but it suited her purposes, and it certainly got the boys looking too.

Thankfully, the spa had little to no security. There wasn't any cameras, for reasons that she thought were pretty clear, and it was a simple matter to pick the lock to their changing room with a bobby pin that she never left home without.

The Suna blonde closed the door gently behind her. Silently, she crept across the changing room, as silent as a whisper. Temari could hear Naruko's moans and Sasuke's grunts from here, and as she peaked through the open door that separated the changing room from the spring itself, her jaw  _dropped_ .

Kami, how the hell could he  _walk_ with that monster dangling between his legs? It looked so big... so hard... so thick, as it thrusted in and out of Naruko's tight pussy, slick with the blonde jinchuriki’s juices. He was thrusting into her from behind now, her back arching as he drove into her over and over again.

Temari frowned slightly, as she felt her panties moisten ever so slightly. She could imagine it now, to have that thing inside of her... it would probably split her in half with ease, but it'd probably feel fucking  _amazing_ as it did so.

Perhaps she should have been a little more alert. If she'd been on her toes, Temari certainly would have noticed the nude figure creeping up behind her.

An unfamiliar hand grabbed her shoulder. "Boo," a velvety voice whispered into her ear.

Temari jumped, a cry halfway out of her lips before a strong hand clamped over her mouth, quieting her in an instant. She struggled slightly, but to no avail.

"Shh..." the voice said again. "Your name's Temari, right? What the hell are you doing here?"

She turned, mildly surprised to see that it was Sasuke. A  _Kage Bunshin_ , perhaps? Temari pried his hand from her mouth, taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm her rapidly beating heart.

"I-I was..." she stuttered lamely, the tips of her ears pink as she searched for an excuse to explain her presence. What was she to say? 'I heard you fucking the hell out of Naruko with that huge cock, so I decided to come over and take a look.', probably wouldn't be the best of responses.

The clone smirked at her, and suddenly, Temari was aware of its nakedness. She caught a glimpse of that mammoth cock of his, before her teal eyes flickered upwards, her thighs all of a sudden feeling a little stickier.

"I see..." the clone of Sasuke murmured, perceptive as ever. "You wanted to watch, didn't you?" he said. "You wanted to see this big, long cock," he said, stroking his shaft, "pound Naruko's little pussy, didn't you?"

She didn't respond, but her silence was answer enough.

The clone chuckled. "Don't worry," he said. "She and I aren't exclusive or anything like that."

"W-why would I be worried about that?" she retorted, glaring at him, in a vain attempt to maintain some of her dignity.

He gave her a smug smile, deciding to ask her another question instead. "It's been awhile, huh?" he asked.

Temari blinked. "What do you mean...?" she mumbled.

"Since you've had a good fuck," he clarified. "Between Akatsuki, the war... the aftermath, I bet you've been positively  _dying_ for it."

Maybe before today, she'd thought she had it under check. But after seeing that little show of his and Naruko's... yeah, she was all but dying for a nice, long cock to fill her up.

Sasuke smirked, taking a step towards her. "I live in the south side of town." he said. "The blue apartment building, on the side of Shodai Avenue. Floor two, apartment twelve." A pause. "You're perfectly welcome to come and... 'visit' tonight, if you wish."

He didn't wait for her to respond, instead disappearing in a puff of smoke, the memories of the clone rushing into the original who hadn't paused in his fucking of Naruko in the least.

Temari stood there, still for a moment, a tint of pink to her cheeks. Numbly, she walked out of the changing room, vaguely aware of the burning sensation in her loins.

\---

This was a one time thing, Temari told herself as she paused outside of Sasuke's apartment. Floor two, apartment twelve, just as he'd said. She was still clad in the same attire as earlier, a handbag dangling off of her shoulder. Her blonde hair was tied up in a high ponytail, and she wore a simple pair of brown flip flops.

Temari took a deep breath, before knocking softly on the door.

It took less than a minute for Sasuke to open it, the Uchiha three years her junior clad in a white tanktop and a pair of drab, grey sweatpants.

"Temari." he said, looking her up and down. "I see you decided to take up my offer then." It wasn't a question, merely a statement of fact.

The blonde gritted her teeth. "Let's... let's just get this over with," she said hotly, stepping past him and into the apartment. He closed the door behind her, a small smirk on his face as he watched her drop her handbag onto a chair.

She looked incredible. With that tight sundress that showed off her shapely figure, not to mention a healthy amount of cleavage, and her long, luscious legs, Sasuke could count himself a fortunate man to have the honour of claiming her as his.

Because after tonight, she would be  _his_ , all his. Her pussy would ache for his cock at all times, and her womb would cry out for his seed around the clock. Her every thought would be filled with images of him, every time she looked in a mirror all she would see was  _him_ , Sasuke would make sure of it after tonight.

Temari slipped the straps of her sundress off of her shoulders, allowing the teal fabric to drop to the ground. She was clad in a green bra and thong, her ample breasts straining against the thin material of her bra.

Sasuke wasted no time, shrugging off his shirt and his pants, before slowly pulling down his boxers. His cock already stood tall, a bit of precum dripping off of the tip and onto the carpet below. Temari resisted the urge to lick her lips.

He closed the distance between them, capturing her lips in a deep kiss as his arms wrapped around her shapely body. Their tongues battled for dominance as Sasuke lead them over to the couch, sitting himself down on the plush material as she slid into his lap.

A shiver ran down her spine as she felt his cock press against her thigh, the throbbing tower of meat pulsating. He clearly wanted her, and  _bad_ .

Fuck foreplay. She needed him too, and her cunt was as ready as it would ever be for that monster. Temari slipped her thong off, waiting a brief moment before slamming herself down onto his cock, a cry spilling from her lips as she was filled in ways she'd never thought imaginable.

Sasuke gripped her ass firmly, his member sliding in and out of her tight and wet pussy at speeds that would be hard to follow with the naked eye. It didn't take long for her to come, and it took even less time for her to come again, her walls tightening around him as she did so.

Her hair had long since fallen out of its pony tail, falling into her eyes as she pushed back against his hard thrusts, heavy pants falling from her lips. He was so big... kami... it felt as if her pussy was breaking from the strain that mammoth cock was putting it under.

Broken moans echoed through Sasuke's apartment. If she kept up like this, his neighbors would likely call the ANBU soon - and as such, he captured her lips once more in a kiss, silencing her. She moaned into his mouth every time her bottomed out inside of her tight snatch, and whimpered every time his withdrew.

Sasuke ripped her bra off with his teeth, latching onto one of her rosy nipples. A hand fondled her other breast, as he only intensified his pounding.

Around the fourth time she came, Sasuke knew that his limit had been reached. With a grunt, he thrust himself into her as far as his cock would go, unloading an immense load deep into her tight cunt.

Temari collapsed onto him, eyes closing. Yet... he was still hard inside of her, and a stinging slap on her asscheek told her that they weren't even  _close_ to done yet.

A moan spilled from her lips as he began to move inside of her again, the tip of his cock rubbing up against her cervix.

It was going to be a long night for the sister of the Kazekage, that was for sure.


	12. Gina

Loud moans echoed throughout the small bedroom, sounding like sweet, sweet music to young Uchiha Sasuke's ears.

He pumped at a slow pace, his hands gently gripping her hips as he thrusted into the beauty from behind. Konan was quite the sight to behold, her blue hair disheveled, her pale skin coated in a thin sheen of sweat.

Although he'd only been gone for a few days, it was clear that she'd missed him - or, more accurately, missed the thick cock that was thrusting in and out of her tight little cunt. She was exceptionally tight today, and he couldn't wait to unload inside of her.

Still though, he was taking it slow, simply enjoying her moans and her incessant begging for his cum. Once, Konan had been the stoic leader of Amegakure, feared by many and respected by all. Now, she was little more than a slave to his cock.

Sasuke stilled, drawing a whimper from the blue haired beauty. She pushed back against him, if only to feel that delightful friction once more, before he pulled out of her, his member slick with her juices.

Strong hand flipped her over, her exotic body revealed for his viewing pleasure. She was practically begging for release, one hand groping her breast while the other snaked down to her needy snatch, rubbing her clit without restraint. It was a clear ploy to get him inside of her again, and it was definitely working if his throbbing cock was anything to go by.

He climbed on top of her, his throbbing member resting on her thigh as he claimed her lips. Firm hands gripped her ample breasts, his fingers playing with her rosy nipples.

Konan let out a moan. "Please..." she murmured, after he had pulled away from their kiss.

Sasuke smirked. "Please what?" he replied, tweaking a nipple gently.

"I... I need it..." the blue haired woman mumbled. "I need  _it_ inside of me, please..."

" _What_ do you need inside of you?" the Uchiha said, feigning innocence. "This, perhaps?" He slid a finger inside of her snatch, rubbing the digit against her inner walls yet purposely avoiding  _that_ spot within her.

She whined. "Your... your  _cock_ !" she blurted out. "P-please, I need it so bad..."

Sasuke grinned smugly. "Well... a request like that," he said, rubbing his immense shaft against her pussy, soaking it in her juices. "How could I refuse?" He teased her for a moment longer, if only to chuckle internally at her reaction, before moving back to the main course.

He gripped her legs tightly, feeding his long and hard cock slowly into her cunt. It was unbelievably tight, her walls clamping around his shaft as if they never wanted him to leave her again. And honestly, that didn't seem like such a bad idea to him, as her walls only continued to tighten.

A hard thrust forced a long moan out of her mouth, her inner walls rippling around him as she came. He was pressed up against her cervix, his cock sheathed all of the way inside of her. Sasuke ground his hips gently, smirking as she let out little mewls and whimpers that told him exactly what she thought of his teasing.

Sasuke gripped her legs firmly, wrenching them until they were far above her head - and, consequently, giving him the ability to penetrate that much deeper into the blue haired Akatsuki member. Soft pumps caused her to groan loudly, her fingers clasping the sheets tightly as he slowly began to increase his tempo.

She was so incredibly warm and tight, and Sasuke knew he wasn't going to last very much longer.

He picked up the pace, thrusting into her like a man possessed. Her soft moans soon became incoherent screaming as he pounded into her, his long cock sliding in and out of her tight cunt at a rapid pace.

She came around him one more time, and that was  _it_ for the young Uchiha.

With one final thrust, he sunk himself into the base, his cock throbbing deep within her as he blew his load inside of the blue haired beauty's womb. Konan let out a long, guttural moan, throwing her head back as his seed filled her.

A few more soft pumps as she continued to milk his cock, before he pulled out. A thin trail of his cum leaked from her pussy, running down her inner thigh.

Sasuke was about to dive right back in, preferably into her tight asshole, but a pecking at the window distracted him. Konan was too out of it to notice, but the bird at the window had a  _Konoha_ crest on the scroll it carried.

He grumbled something incoherent under his breath as he slid off of the bed, striding over to the window and opening it. Taking the scroll from its beak, he watched as the winged animal flew into the distance, before closing the window once more.

Sasuke unfurled the scroll.

_'Sasuke,'_ it read.

_'I know it's only been a short while since you left, but I require your aid for a simple mission. Please, hurry back as soon as you can._

_Rokudaime Hokage, Hatake Kakashi.'_

"A mission...?" Sasuke murmured to himself. He couldn't exactly say no - technically, he was still a Konoha shinobi, despite his special status. And... he still owed a lot to Kakashi.

A sigh spilled from his lips. It looked like he was heading back to Konoha once more.

The soft sound of a footstep slightly startled him, and Sasuke looked down, mismatched eyes widening slightly as a certain blue haired woman knelt in between his legs. She'd stumbled across the room to get to him, leaving a trail of his cum behind as it had leaked from her well stuffed snatch.

Sure, Kakashi had told him to hurry... but, at the very least, he could enjoy  _this_ , as Konan gently grasped his cock, stroking it lightly.

Sasuke leaned against the wall, closing his eyes as the blue haired woman began to work his cock, clearly intent on taking one of his massive loads down her throat.

He didn't have a problem with that. Not in the slightest.

Konan took him deep into her throat, Sasuke watching as inch after inch of his member slid into her mouth, past puffy lips that shone a light violet, coated with smudged lip gloss. She continued to stroke him at his base, her small hand hardly able to wrap around half of his thick shaft. Her pale pink tongue slid up and down his cock, forcing a moan from the young man's lips.

Her mouth was so tight... so warm, so inviting. She'd given him dozens of blowjobs over the past few weeks, and by this point, she knew exactly what to do in order to get her midday 'snack'.

Sasuke let out a groan, throwing his head back as she deepthroated him, taking all thirteen inches of his cock down until her nose was touching his pelvis. His cock twitched down the column of her throat, the incredible tightness causing stars to dance in front of her eyes.

She let out a small hum, or a moan, he wasn't really sure - and that was it for him.

His hands gripped her blue hair tightly, keeping her head all of the way down on his cock as he blew his jizz right down her throat. Her tongue continued to slide up and down his shaft, as if she was making sure to coax every single drop of cum from his balls.

He let out a low moan as she slowly slid his cock from her mouth. She groaned in delight as she swallowed the rest of his seed, opening her mouth to show that she hadn't wasted a single milliliter.

_'Kakashi can wait,'_ Sasuke thought, seeing the look of incredible  _need_ in the blue haired woman's amber eyes. Even with his cum settling in her stomach, and leaking from her tight pussy, Konan wasn't done yet.

Sasuke stepped forward, a lustful grin on his face as he gently stroked his still hardened cock.

\---

"A Kage summit?" Sasuke said, eyes widening slightly.

Kakashi nodded. The two of them sitting opposite each other in the silver haired man's office.

"It's tradition to bring two bodyguards with you." Kakashi explained. "Now... initially, I had planned on bringing Naruko and Sakura, no offense intended, but," he paused. "Sakura's been swamped at the hospital lately, and I've decided to give Naruko a bit of a 'test run' while I'm gone."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "A test run?" he asked.

"Mmm hmm." Kakashi said. "We'll be at the summit for several days at the very least." he continued. "So I'm going to give Naruko my duties for that time, to see how she does."

The Uchiha sighed, rubbing his forehead lightly. "So you want me to be your bodyguard?" he said. "Who else?"

"Well... like I've told  you before, the other villages don't trust you that much," Kakashi said. "So Tsunade-san will be your partner on this particular mission." A pause. "Raikage-dono, Tsuchikage-dono, and Mizukage-dono will likely appreciate the gesture, to see two Kage level shinobi looking after you, even if we couldn't take you on if we tried."

"I see." Sasuke said, biting back a smirk. At least he'd have some entertainment during their trip.

"We'll be leaving later tonight." Kakashi told him. "Make sure you have provisions for the journey, and meet Tsunade and I at north gate at around six o'clock."

Sasuke frowned. "Where are we going anyways?" he asked.

Kakashi merely smiled at him, at least it looked like it beneath that mask. "I hear Iwagakure is lovely this time of year," he said.

_'Ah,'_ Sasuke thought.  _'It seems Kakashi had some other reasons for not wanting Naruko to go to this summit...'_

"I'll see you at six then." Sasuke said with finality, before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

\---

At six they departed, he and Tsunade trailing behind Kakashi as they began their long trek.

He'd shot the blonde Senju a wink the second they'd first made eye contact - and Tsunade suddenly had a sinking feeling that this trip was going to be more 'exciting' then Kakashi had initially planned. At least for her.

Three days it took, to make it from Konohagakure to Iwagakure at a brisk pace. They rested during the night, and got an early start once the sun was up. The three of them didn't talk much on the way - aside from a bit of less than friendly small talk between he and Tsunade, it was awfully quiet.

Finally, on the eve of the third day, the distant pillars and towers of Iwa came into view.

\---

After the initial greetings and a small banquet at the Tsuchikage's expense, the five Kage and their bodyguards retired to the rooms assigned to them.

The kage themselves were given rooms on the floor above them, while all of the guards were given rooms just below. And... well, let's say Sasuke had a 'plan' to spend the first night of his stay in Iwa.

"Tsunade," he had said to the busty blonde, as they'd sat next to each other at the banquet. His voice was low enough that nobody else but her could hear him. "Come to my room tonight... and wear something nice."

If there was one problem with the Will of Fire, it was all of the righteousness it preached. Those that followed the will of the Senju would  _always_ follow through on their promises, even if it meant being at the beck and call of his dick. All the better for him, really.

She slipped into his room a short while after everyone had departed to their own respective rooms. Although she hadn't heeded his advice to wear something nice, it didn't really matter... she wouldn't be wearing  _anything_ soon enough.

Even so, she was enticing. Dressed in a tight grey shirt, a green jacket and a pair of blue slacks, she looked every bit the beautiful women that thousands upon thousands of men lusted after. And she was all his.

He laid on his bed, wearing nothing but the skin he was born in. His member jutted out into the air, a towering pillar of meat that rippled with veins, dripping precum from the tip. Tsunade licked her lips slightly, willing to admit to herself that she'd missed that cock... a little bit. Just... just a bit, that was all.

Sasuke smirked. "Come on," he said, patting the bed teasingly. "We don't have all night." A lie of course. Tsunade had been on the receiving end of that cock more than she wanted to admit, and she  _knew_ that he could last all night if he wanted too.

A sigh spilled from her lips. She was already locked in, she may as well enjoy it while she could.

Tsunade slid her jacket off of her shoulders, dropping it unceremoniously onto a new chair. Slowly, she slid her shirt over her head, revealing her breasts, which were hardly concealed by a tight, lacy black bra. She dropped her slacks as well, revealing a matching pair of panties - which were already partially soaked through with her juices.

Sure, he'd seen that incredible body several times before, but the former Godaime Hokage was still as sexy as ever. His cock had fully hardened by now, pulsating as Tsunade quietly walked to the bed.

Tsunade climbed onto the bed, sliding into his lap. His cock rested in the crack of her ass, while she bent down, pulling him into a kiss. Her fingers ran up and down his chiseled body, prodding muscles and sending shivers down his spine as she slowly, yet steadily, made her way downwards.

She pressed herself up a bit, just enough that his cock could prod at the entrance to her most inner place, only separated by a thin layer of cloth. One of her fingers pushed her panties aside, and with no hesitation, she slowly began to sink down on his member.

A shudder ran down her spine. It was a pleasant feeling, to have that mammoth cock of his fill her up so nice and  _good_ . Her walls rippled around his member, as it forced its way through her tight pussy, stretching it out in ways she'd never experienced before him.

Once he was fully sheathed inside of her, Tsunade ground her hips against him, a smirk appearing on her face as he let out a low moan. Sure, he could drive her to orgasm after orgasm - but she could do the exact same, whether it was with her massive tits, her warm mouth, or her tight pussy... she had just as much power over him as he did over her.

Tsunade began to bounce on his cock, his thick shaft spearing deep into her snatch. Sasuke groped her huge breasts, his fingers tweaking her nipples as he began to thrust back against her. She was incredibly tight, her walls rippling around his member.

His head brushed against her cervix, and Tsunade gasped - crashing head over heels into her first orgasm of the night. She practically convulsed on his lap, ceasing her ministrations as Sasuke continued to thrust into her, uncaring of her violent shaking.

He gripped her ass tightly, pulling her forward and hammering into her from a new, even more pleasurable angle. The sound of their coupling and her broken moans filled the room. Sasuke silently thanked the architects of Iwagakure's buildings - after all, a solid foot of rock was more than enough soundproofing for he and Tsunade's fucking to (hopefully) go unnoticed.

Sasuke was intent on coming inside of her again, whether the incredibly busty blonde wanted it or not. The feeling of claiming a former Kage's womb as his was second to none, and besides, it wasn't like  _she_ was going unfulfilled either. It was quite the contrary, in all actuality.

He stopped his thrusts for a brief moment, twisting his hips inside of her. The head of his member rubbed against her cervix once more, and another hard thrust forced her to come around his cock.

That was it for him.

Sasuke bottomed outside of her, gripping the blonde's hips tightly as he hosed down her womb with his cum. Tsunade let out a guttural moan as he filled her up, her body convulsing as she came again. She slid off of his cock, falling to his side as his seed began to leak from her stuffed pussy.

He decided to give her a moment to rest. He opened his mouth to say something - but a quiet tapping on the window caused the young Uchiha to pause. He and Tsunade glanced at each other, before Sasuke stood up from the bed, stepping over to the window.

He didn't see anything. Opening it up, he looked both ways for a brief moment - before a blur of red pushed him back into the room. A pair of ruby red lips claimed his own, and he could feel two breasts pressing against his chest.

"Mei?!" he could her Tsunade say.

The Mizukage pulled away from Sasuke, green eyes looking the nude ex-Hokage up and down. They lingered particularly on the white cum that leaked from her tight cunt, and it was fairly obvious  _where_ that seed had come from.

"It's been a long time since you paid me a visit,  _Sasuke-kun_ ," the redhead said, running a hand up and down his chest. "Were you too busy with Tsuna-chan to come see me?'

Sasuke let out a soft groan as her fingers brushed against his still hardened member. "I... I've been busy." he murmured.

Mei grinned. "Well, it doesn't matter now I suppose." she said. "Sorry, Tsuna-chan," she said to Tsunade, "but I'm going to have to take Sasuke off of your hands for a little while. That banquet Tsuchikage-sama didn't  _quite_ fill me up to my liking... and I know exactly what I want for a midnight snack."

Tsunade watched, mildly perplexed, as the Mizukage pushed Sasuke onto the bed. The redhead didn't waste anytime, immediately taking that massive cock into her mouth, her agile hand running and down that thick shaft.

_'I knew he'd gotten intimate with Sakura...'_ Tsunade thought.  _'But Mei as well?'_ Maybe it was wrong... but it was undeniably hot, to watch the high and mighty leader of Kirigakure deepthroat the last of the Uchiha. She couldn't deny that she hadn't been in the same position as Mei before, but it was a small comfort to know that  _she_ wasn't the only Kage to be bedded by him.

Of course, she was mildly jealous as well. How the hell could she take that monster so easily? Everytime  _she_ did, her jaw ached until she used her medical techniques to fix it, and it took every single bit of willpower to get all thirteen inches down her tight gullet.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, fingers clutching the sheets tightly as his cock twitched down the column of Mei's throat. A beat, and then he shot his load straight into the redhead's stomach, Mei jerking his cock roughly at the base to ensure she got every bit of his seed out. She released his cock with an audible ' _pop_ ', licking her lips.

She took a step back from the Uchiha, putting a hand on her hip. "Normally, I'd have some reservations about this..." she admitted. "But... it's been far,  _far_ too long without that monster inside of me. I don't know about you, Tsuna-chan," she continued, "but I don't mind sharing the Uchiha for one night."

Tsunade smirked. Sure, Sasuke could keep up with her when it was just the two of them... but her and Mei together? She could finally get payback for making her pass out the first time they'd fucked. "I don't have a problem with that," Tsunade said after a moment.

"Good." Mei said.

Sasuke looked the Mizukage up and down, hardly able to comprehend what he was hearing. The redhead had clearly dressed to impress (him), sporting an unbelievably tight and revealing red dress that would drive any hot blooded male wild.

Mei shrugged her dress off, revealing that she hadn't been wearing  _anything_ underneath. The sight of her bountiful breasts and clean, shaved pussy nearly drove him crazy.

She climbed onto the bed, wrapping her arms around him on his right. Meanwhile, Tsunade crawled over to him on his left, wounding her arms around the left half of his body.

"Well?" Mei purred into his ear, her fingers dancing over his throbbing member. "What do you say,  _Sasuke-kun_ ?"

"I think the answer is obvious..." he murmured. "I have an idea that'll make this feel great for  _all_ parties involved, but first..." Sasuke said, "I want a feel of that sweet, sweet pussy, Mei."

She smirked, reaching a hand down and spreading her glistening folds. "Let's get this party started then," she said.

Sasuke stood up, catching both of the beautiful women by surprise. With nimble hands, he manhandled Mei, picking her up and positioning her so the redhead's ample ass was pressed against his pelvis. One of his hands sunk into her auburn locks, pressing her head into Tsunade's pussy, which was still leaking cum.

"Lick," he commanded, gripping the base of his member and sinking it into her wonderfully tight cunt.

Mei obeyed, her pink tongue spearing its way into Tsunade's snatch. He'd eaten the blonde out before, and he  _knew_ her juices were delicious - although he was sure the addition of his jizz to the pot only made it better for the busty Mizukage.

She was just as tight as he remembered, if not more. He started up a steady tempo, gripping her hips tightly as he thrust in and out of the Mist's leader, as she happily licked away at the blonde sannin's snatch. It was an incredibly erotic sight, and the young Uchiha knew it was going to be an incredible night.

He reached forward, doubling the speed of his thrusts as he groped Mei's ample breasts.

Tsunade writhed beneath the redhead's skilled tongue, her blonde hair sticking to her face. She lightly rocked her lips, moaning as Mei pressed her G-spot as if it was some sort of button, sending her into a massive orgasm.

Sasuke grunted, feeling Mei's walls tightening around him as he brushed up against her cervix. A few more hard thrusts, and he let out a low groan, dumping his third load of the night deep within the Mizukage as she shook in orgasm.

He pulled out of her, panting softly.

Sasuke closed his eyes for a brief moment, leaning back against the wall. He... he just needed a moment, that was all.

Then, a pair of hands  _yanked_ him onto the bed, flattening him on his back. Before he could protest, he felt a set of firm thighs settle themselves over his head, while another rubbed against his erect cock.

Tsunade smirked from her position over Sasuke's head, her wet pussy lips dripping her juices onto the Uchiha's face. Mei was across from her, gently stroking the young man's cock. Slowly, the redhead eased herself onto his member, inch after inch of his thick shaft disappearing into her tight snatch once more.

Seeing their plan, Sasuke lunged out with his tongue, attacking Tsunade's wet cunt like a man possessed. He was glad that the Mizukage had gone down on the blonde before, or else he'd likely be faced with licking up the semen that he'd unloaded inside of the ex-Kage before.

Mei bounced up and down on his cock, twisting her hips around to make sure he reached  _everywhere_ deep inside of her. Although she'd had many partners before him, Sasuke was certainly the biggest - and although he wasn't her first, there was a stretch in the back of her pussy that only  _he_ could reach. The feeling of his cockhead rubbing against her cervix was certainly one she missed, and that he was (somehow?) even  _bigger_ , it was that much easier for him to punch that deep inside of her.

Perhaps it was the heat of the moment, as both Tsunade and Mei came from the young Uchiha's skilled tongue and massive cock respectively, but they both decided to do something they'd likely  _never_ forget.

They both leaned forward, capturing each other's lips in a passionate kiss that saw plenty of tongue and saliva exchanged. Their massive breasts rubbed up against each other, rosy nipples brushing against the other woman's.

If Sasuke had seen their little show, he'd likely have blown his load right there and then. But... alas, from his position beneath the busty blonde's cunt, his vision was blocked. He had plenty more opportunities to see something  _that_ hot again though... this wouldn't be the last time he fucked both of them at once; not if he could help it.

As Mei's walls tightened around him once more, the young Uchiha knew he was near his limit. And he had a great idea for how to deposit his fourth load of the night.

It took some effort to unlatch Tsunade's hips from around his face, but he managed. Gently easing Mei off of him, he stood up.

"Get on your knees," he told both of them, stroking his throbbing cock lightly.

Mei and Tsunade glanced at each other, sultrily smirks on both of the beautiful women's faces, before complying with the Uchiha's demands. The sight of them side by side, mouths wide open and tongues sticking out, drove him over the edge. With a grunt, he came.

Massive shots of his white hot cum plastered them, coating their faces in a thick coating of his seed. His jizz dripped from their hair, their cheeks, some had even landed in their wide open mouths, although that was quickly swallowed down.

Sasuke let out a small groan. The two women kneeling before him turned towards each other, pulling themselves into another heated make out session, tongues and fingers quickly gathering up his cum. By the time they were done, both of them were squeaky clean.

The young Uchiha smirked. He formed a seal - and another Sasuke popped into existence beside him.  _‘Kage Bunshin’_ , Mei and Tsunade thought in unison

Yeah... it was going to be a fun night.

If any of them had been paying attention, however, they would have noticed one thing... a small, shimmering eye of sand hovering just outside of the window.

\---

It was a nice experience, Sasuke thought, to wake up with two beautiful women beside him. Their breasts pressed into his side, their arms resting on his chest as his wrapped around their slim frames.

He groaned. An Uchiha's libido was second to none, and the sight before him was already forcing his slightly sore cock to harden. A cold shower would do him good - as much as he'd like to dive into the busty women wrapped around him, it wouldn't do to have the three of them smelling like sex and sweat throughout the day's meetings.

Sasuke hesitated for a moment, before gently easing himself off of the bed, taking great care to not wake his sleeping lovers. He trudged into the bathroom, closing the door softly behind him.

\---

Gina was conflicted.

It was well known through Suna that their Kage rarely - if ever - slept. Long years of being the Ichibi's jinchuuriki had given her a case of near incurable insomnia, and as a result, she spent most of her nights in quiet contemplation, staring outside her bedroom window.

It had come as quite a surprise, however, when she'd spotted the Mizukage, Mei, climbing out of her bedroom window, dressed in an incredibly scandalous red dress. The redhead didn't seem to see her... clearly, her guard wasn't up, her mind focused on something else.

The young Kazekage was understandably curious, especially when she saw Mei force her way into a room in the story below where the Kage were staying.

"Hmm..." she had murmured to herself, light green eyes narrowing ever so slightly. She didn't suspect the Mizukage of attempting to  _murder_ anybody or anything as serious as that, but Gina was understandably curious about Mei's intentions.

Gina held a hand out in front of her, forming a seal with the other. Slowly, an eye made of sand began to materialize in her palm, giving her an extra eye to see by, although with the drawback of having to close one of her own eyes.

The floating eye slowly made its way to the floor below them, edging its way along the stone building until it could peer safely inside the room Mei had disappeared into. And what Gina saw... was certainly something she hadn't been expecting.

Young Uchiha Sasuke, her saviour's Uzumaki Naruko's best friend, groaning in delight as the busty Mizukage greedily slurped away at his cock. Beside him, the former Kage Tsunade rested, a clean sheen of white seed running from her cunt.

She found herself transfixed, unable to disable her eye technique as the night progressed, the three of them cycling through various positions as Sasuke dumped load after load into the beautiful Kages. It was late into the night when they were finally done, and Gina... with great reluctance, allowed her eye to dissipate.

Oh yes, she was conflicted.

The young redhead wore little to sleep, not used to the heat of the Iwagakure nights, so unlike her home of Suna where the temperature rapidly dropped in the evening hours. A simple blue tank top, along with a pair of black shorts was all she wore.

She pulled back the hem of her shorts, green eyes looking with interest as the clearly discernible wetness between her legs. Was she... aroused? It was a strange feeling, like a sort of burning in her loins, that made her  _want_ and  _need_ so much at the exact same time.

Gina knew that Sasuke had been rather... well endowed. Although she wasn't exactly experienced in the realms of sex, she wasn't  _completely_ foreign to it, and she knew it wasn't normal to have a member easily over a foot in length.

There was an itch deep inside of her, one that she knew instinctively could only be scratched by the young Uchiha.

She clicked her teeth. Thinking about it was making her feel... odd. It was a pity Naruko couldn't have come to the summit, Gina was sure the blonde would give her some necessary insight.

With a sigh, the redhead began to peel off her clothes, feeling that a nice shower would clear her mind.

\---

Mei, it seemed, had left in the time that Sasuke had been in the shower. Tsunade hadn't however, and so she got to seem him in all of his glory - as he limped out of the bathroom, a grimace on his face. Clearly, two Kage at once had taken its toll on him, although she was sure he could go again if he  _really_ wanted to.

"Having some trouble?" the blonde said with a smirk, sitting up in the bed.

Sasuke shot a glare at her. They both knew that she could heal his affliction with just a fingertip, but he was far too proud to ask, and she was enjoying his pain far too much in order to do it.

But... eventually, she relented. He  _had_ given her a rather good night after all, she hadn't slept like that in ages.

"Come here," Tsunade said motioning him over with a finger. He came over quickly, and she ran her hand over his thighs and crotch, her fingers glowing a bright green. Soon, Sasuke felt the pain flee, and a small smile settled on his face.

"... thanks." he said after a moment, nodding his head.

The blonde smiled as well. "It wasn't a problem," she said, standing up from the bed. "I'll get out of your hair now," she told him. "See you at the meetings."

"Yeah." Sasuke replied.

\---

Temari was going crazy.

No, seriously, she, was, going,  _crazy_ .

Was there such a thing as cock withdrawal? Because she was having it. She couldn't even focus during the day's meetings, as the Kage and the bodyguards sat around a round table and hashed out the problems of the day. Her green eyes only had eyes for one man, or more specifically, the thing hidden beneath his pants.

She gritted her teeth, resisting the urge to chase after him as they filed out of the room, another day having just finished. One more day of the summit, and then she would head back to Suna - and kiss that cock goodbye until the next chunin exams,  _at the very least_ .

"Something wrong, Temari?" Kankuro asked her.

Temari flushed slightly. "No... nothing." she said, green eyes flitting to the ground. "Just... thinking about some things."

Her brother shot her an odd look. "Alright..." he murmured.

Gina glanced at her, frowning slightly.

_'She was looking at Sasuke.'_ the former jinchuriki realized slightly.  _'Temari_ was _in Konoha to help organize the chunin exams, did he...?'_ Another glance at Temari told her the whole story. Although Kankuro had simply dismissed the blonde's actions, Gina knew that she  _never_ blushed,  _never_ .

She bit her lip.  _'Tsunade, Mei, Temari... Uchiha Sasuke, you've been hard at work ever since the war ended.'_

Gina was intrigued. Sasuke always had a sort of... aura around him, one that had always attracted good people to him, despite his rather grey demeanor. Naruko, Sakura, Kakashi... all three of them had risked life and limb to bring him back to their village, despite his crimes against the world. And now, her sister, Tsunade and Mei - three people who had all  _hated_ Sasuke at one point, now his lovers?

She'd heard the moans. She'd seen the naked sweaty bodies, the Mizukage and the ex-Hokage writhing beneath him as that massive cock pounded in and out of their snatches.

The wetness returned, and Gina had to adjust her walk slightly to conceal it.

The inch had only intensified... and the young Kazekage knew that there was only one way to sate it.

\---

Sasuke stirred.

_Knock, knock, knock._

Mismatched eyes blinked, the young Uchiha sliding off of his bed. He stumbled across his room, throwing the door open. "What do you want...?" he murmured blearily, only seeing a blob of red hair and that was about it.

Gina looked him up and down. "I see I seem to have woken you from your slumber," she said. "I apologize."

Sasuke frowned. "... Gina?" he said. "What are you doing here?"

She bit her lip. "I had some questions to ask you." she said. "Do you mind if I step inside?"

He stepped aside. "Come right in," he said, closing the door behind her once the redhead was inside. "What do you need?" he asked her, sitting down on his bed. She stood in front of him, dressed in her nightwear.

"I know what you've been doing with Mei-dono and Tsunade-san." Gina said quietly. "And... with Temari, as well."

Sasuke froze. "Li-listen," he said after a moment. "I didn't  _force_ them to do anything," he murmured. "Anything they did with me, it was all consensual."

Gina chuckled. "Trust me, I have no doubts about that." she said. "My father passed onto me a reconnaissance technique that allows me to... have an extra eye in the sky, so to speak. I saw everything.  _Everything_ ."

He frowned. "What's your game?" he said, mismatched eyes narrowing. "Like I said - it was all consensual. I have no regrets. If you think that you can...  _intimidate_ me, it's going to work."

The corner of Gina's lip quirked. "I had no intention of 'intimidating' you, Sasuke." she said. "I merely wished to ask you one thing - sleep with me."

Sasuke stilled. "What?"

She gave him a blank look. "You heard me." she said. A moment passed in complete and utter silence, and Gina realized she'd likely have to clarify her reasoning for the young Uchiha. "I am not the most... social of people," she murmured, "as you may have noticed. The chances of me marrying, or coupling with someone, is highly unlikely." A pause. "Yet, I'd still like to experience it. I have no shame in admitting that, and you, Sasuke, are a prime candidate."

"A prime candidate... why?" he asked.

"Two Kage have already fell under your sway." Gina said simply. "You have already bedded two women of my stature. I see no reason a third wouldn't be in order."

Sasuke took a deep breath. "Alright." he said after a moment. "Are you... a virgin?" Sasuke dared to ask.

Gina nodded. "I have not... experimented like this before." she said. "Before last night, when I saw you making love to Tsunade-san and Mei-dono, I do not believe I had even felt...  _aroused_ before." Gina continued. "It was a strange feeling, but pleasant nonetheless. I have no doubts that you could make me feel like this again."

Sasuke grinned. "Trust me," he said, "I can make you feel a whole lot better than  _pleasant_ ." He licked his lips at the sight of the young Kazekage's tantalizing body, untouched and ripe for the taking. Her breasts were ample, easily Ino's size at least, and it was clear that she wasn't wearing a bra... or panties for that matter. She was truly a beauty.

"I hope you can live up to your word," she murmured, seeing the look of lust in his eye.

"Don't worry." he said, his voice low and velvety. "You won't have to do anything - just sit back, and let me do all of the work."

Gina hesitated for a moment, perhaps slightly unwilling to relinquish that much power to him, but realizing in the end that he  _was_ the experienced one here. It might be best to let him take the lead, for her first time at least. "Alright," she said at last.

He leaned forward, leading her gently to the bed. It took him only a brief moment to discard his clothes, pulling off his tanktop and sweat pants in a blur that was hardly visible to the naked eye.

The sight of his hardened cock caused Gina's eyes to widen. It was one thing to see it at a distance... but it was an entirely different thing to see it up close and personal. It was massive, throbbing and pulsating, with a bit of precum dripping from the top. Something as large as that... would it even fit inside of her? She wasn't sure.

Sasuke reached forward, hooking his fingers in the waistband of her shorts and pulling them off in one smooth motion. She was shaven - surprisingly enough - although he suspected it was more for practical purposes in the Suna heat rather than for sexual purposes. He slipped her tanktop off as well, revealing bountiful breasts topped with rosy nipples that were already hardened.

He smirked. This was going to be a fun fight - he already knew it. She responded to the lightest of touches, and the little foreplay he'd already gone through with, a nudge here and there, already had her pussy leaking like a gusher onto the bed.

The Uchiha settled his head between her thighs, already intent on making her cum numerous times before he even got his cock inside of her. Mei and Tsunade were one thing, but he wanted to make  _sure_ that Gina was his, to the point where being with any other man aside from him would be unfulfilling.

Gina moaned loudly as his tongue gently caressed her folds, clamping her thighs tightly around his head. It felt...  _amazing_ ,  _awesome_ ,  _perfect_ , and a million other words she didn't have time to describe the sensation she was experiencing.

She'd already came, Sasuke realized. He doubled,  _tripled_ his ministrations, lapping away at her wet snatch like a man stranded in the Sahara. She tasted bitter... but it was a good thing that Sasuke  _liked_ bitter.

By the time he was done several minutes later, the redhead was a moaning, quivering mess, her juices having formed a small pool on the bed. His cock was hard enough to break steel, and he knew that he wasn't going to let up until the young Kazekage was hardly able to walk, yet alone attend a meeting tomorrow.

Gripping the base of his shaft, he gently fed his cock into her pussy, gritting his teeth at the absurd tightness. Her walls clenched against his member, tighter than Karin and Naruko combined. It was one thing when they were just virgins... but it was another thing when her pussy hadn't been touched... well,  _ever_ .

Gina had heard that you were supposed to feel pain upon being entered for the first time, but all she felt was... mind numbing  _pleasure_ . Any mild discomfort was easily washed out. She could feel her walls stretching as his massive tool entered her. She looked down, teal eyes widening as she watched that  _monster_ dangling between his legs slowly enter the tight hole between her legs.

She let out a strangled moan, twitching as she came once, then again. He was so big... it was  _sooo_ good, if he kept this up, she'd undoubtedly be ruined for any other man. Like she cared at this point, as long as he kept thrusting into her like this.

He began to pump his cock inside of her, groping her ample breasts as he did so. Sasuke leaned down, capturing her lips in a kiss as he gripped her thighs tightly, adjusting their position so he could thrust even deeper into her soaked cunt.

Sasuke bottomed out inside of her, his head slamming against her cervix, and she cried out into his mouth. He pulled out, and then thrust back inside of her once more, hitting her cervix again. Her moans were like sweet music to his ears, and her tightness was incredible. At this rate, he wasn't going to last long.

Even so, he was intent on cuming inside of her, to mark her untouched womb as his, and his alone. Her pussy, her breasts, her lips... only he would ever have the pleasure of seeing them, he would make sure of it. Only  _he_ , Uchiha Sasuke, would have the Godaime Kazekage writhing beneath him like this, begging for his seed.

She came once more, and that was it for him. With one last final thrust, he pierced through her cervix, reaching the opening of her womb. Shots of his white hot cum burst from the tip of his cockhead, filling up her most inner place and throwing her into her biggest orgasm yet.

So big it was, in fact, that after her pussy was done milking him for every drop of his jizz, she went and passed out.

Sasuke scowled, pulling out of her. She was out like a light - and likely would be for quite a while. Damn... he should have went easier on her.

She twitched in her sleep, his seed dripping down her thigh in droves. He'd dumped one of his biggest loads  _ever_ inside of the beautiful redhead, and she was sure to be leaking his cum for quite a while.

He let out a sigh. Luckily for him, it wasn't until about noon that the Kage would meet once more. Hopefully, she'd wake up before then... and they could continue where they would left off.

Sasuke was thinking about starting off with her tight ass... either that, or he'd give her a crash course on deep throating his massive cock. He hadn't decided yet.

  
\---

**Can you guys even imagine Gina or Gaara masturbating or anything like that? Because I couldn't, not in the slightest.**

**That's another chapter down. About 8000-9000 words in total, so nearly 50% larger than my normal chapters. I hope you enjoyed!**

**Liked it? Leave a review, I love, love, _love_ getting them. Suggestions and your impressions of the chapter are always welcomed.**

**Stay tuned!**


	13. 13

Gina felt something hard poking into her back.

Something... ached. It didn't hurt, or feel sore, not in a way that she was used to, be something definitely felt strange - especially around her nether regions.

She was leaning against something that was incredibly firm, yet felt really,  _really_ good all the same. Plush pillows had nothing on it, that much was for sure.

A groan spilled from her lips, and she stirred.

"Finally awake?"

She started, whirling her head around to stare into bemused violet and black eyes. "... Sasuke?" she murmured, the events of the previous night coming back to her. "You... and I... we..."

"Fucked?" Sasuke finished for her, flashing a smirk at her. "Yeah, we did." He ran a hand up and down her shapely body, his fingers feeling like liquid lava against her cool skin. A shiver ran down her spine.

"What, what time is it?" Gina mumbled.

He glanced at the clock on the nightstand. "About seven in the morning," he told her. "Don't worry - I sent a  _Kage Bunshin_ disguised as you to your room... just incase someone decided to check up on you."

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Good." she said. Gina closed her eyes, her body relaxing ever so slightly. A hand gently groped her right breast, and she opened her eyes once more, turning to Sasuke. "What are you doing?" she asked.

Sasuke shot her a look full of lust. He let out a chuckle. "What?" he said, pinching her nipple. "Do you think last night was  _it_ ?" A smirk slowly spread across his face. "We haven't even started yet,  _Gi-na_ ."

The way he said her name... it was intoxicating. She let out a low moan as he caressed her other breast, feeling that strange sensation settle in her loins once more.

He threw the blankets off of them, revealing their naked bodies to the world. Gina licked her lips as she caught sight of his hardened cock, rippling with veins and twitching lightly. Sasuke slid a hand down in between her thighs, slipping a finger into her tight snatch.

"You're already wet." he said. He stirred his hand around in her folds for a few more moments, before bringing his soaked finger up to her mouth. He slipped inside, letting her taste her own juices. "You like that?"

_'I taste pretty bitter.'_ Gina mused to herself. Still, the action incredibly erotic, and she felt herself b

become even more aroused, a fact that was evident to the young Uchiha.

She was like putty in his hands, as he rearranged their positions so her plump ass was pressed firmly against his pelvis. His cock twitched enthusiastically against her stomach, her juices dripping onto the thick shaft.

He ran a hand over her asscheeks, spreading them slightly so he could look into her tight, puckered asshole. Last night he had claimed her pussy - and her womb by extension - as his, today her ass would become his as well.

Unfortunately, he didn't have any lube. So... he supposed he'd have to improvise slightly.

Sasuke dipped two fingers into her pussy, soaking them in the juices that were steadily pouring from her cunt. Slowly, gently, he popped one of them into her asshole, working the digit in and out.

Gina gasped. "What are you-?"

"Shh..." he murmured. "It might hurt a little at first, but it'll feel a  _lot_ better. I promise."

She gritted her teeth. But... then again, he had said the same thing last night - and  _that_ had felt amazing, more amazing than anything she'd ever experienced before. Maybe she'd just have to trust him.

"Alright." Gina said after a moment. "Go ahead."

He smirked, working his finger in and out of her puckered hole for another minute or two before adding another. He had to loosen her up, and even then, it would likely still hurt the redhead - he was a lot bigger than two, or even three measly fingers.

Sasuke ground his hardened shaft against the redhead's exposed snatch, making sure to lubricate his cock while he slid a third finger into her asshole. He knew it was finally starting to feel good for her, evident by the way she was gyrating against him, her slick folds rubbing up and down his member.

Finally, he decided after another minute or so of working her hole, she was ready.

He gently pulled his fingers out of her asshole, pulling himself back slightly and pressing the tip of his massive cock at the entrance to her rectum. He took a moment to slather his cock once more in her juices, making sure his member was quite literally dripping with her liquids, before he slowly began to push his way inside.

Gina bit back a cry, burying her face in a pillow. She let out small groans as the massive intrusion in her ass only went deeper, the young Kazekage feeling as if a battering ram was trying to force its way into her anus. Still... the pain slowly began to ease, and although it was slow going, it soon began to feel kind of...  _good_ .

Sasuke gritted his teeth. It felt as if her incredibly tight ass was trying to  _force_ the seed from his balls. He had to still every now and then, simply to allow her to adjust to his immense size, but inch by inch he sunk deeper in deeper. Eventually, he finally bottomed out inside of her rectum.

Kami... he was soooo  _deep_ . Everytime he moved slightly, or even twitched inside of her, sparks would dance in front of her eyes. If it weren't for the pillow muffling her loud moans, Gina had no doubts that their 'activities' would have long since been discovered.

He'd given her a short while to recuperate after the immense task of just  _taking_ in his cock. Then... he started to thrust. If Gina had thought him simply  _being_ that deep inside of her had been amazing, than him actually moving was practically reaching a new form of nirvana previously unknown to shinobi kind.

If it was even possible, she tightened  _even more_ around him as she came, her juices dripping like a fountain onto the bed. He knew that this was a feeling he was never going to get tired of, and the sheer tightness was already driving him close to the edge.

A hard thrust hit  _that_ spot deep within her rectum, and again she came, letting out a guttural moan into the pillow. Sasuke gritted his teeth, bottoming out inside of the beautiful redhead before dumping a massive load into her bowels, his white hot cum filling her up to the brim.

He let out a groan, pulling out of her her. It was an incredibly erotic sight, to watch his seed slowly leak from her gaping asshole, and his cock immediately hardened once more.

"Ugh..." Gina murmured, shivering as she felt his jizz drip out of her. "Kami... that... that was... wow."

Sasuke grinned lightly. "Trust me," he said. "It gets better."

An idea sprung to mind, a way to  _truly_ mark her. He formed a hand seal, and two  _Kage Bunshin_ appeared next to him on the bed. They all looked at each other, identical smirks on each of their faces - they knew  _exactly_ what they were about to do.

The original Sasuke, who will now be referred to as Sasuke 1, slid beneath Gina pressing her tight and toned body to his firm one. A clone, Sasuke 2, lined himself up with Gina's still gaping asshole, while the third, Sasuke 3, placed himself in front of Gina's mouth, his tip mere centimeters away from her pale pink lips.

"What... what are you doing?" Gina gasped, feeling him press at the entrance of her tight snatch.

The three Sasukes grinned. "What do you think?" they said in unison, before diving in at the same time. Sasuke 1 slid into her cunt, Sasuke 2 forced himself into her ass, and Sasuke 3 slipped his cock into her wet mouth, cutting off any words she had to say.

It didn't really matter, either. The second they had entered her, she'd been thrown head over heels into an incredibly  _intense_ orgasm, to the point where she could barely tell up from down for the next minute at least. If Sasuke really wanted to, he could have asked her whether they wanted to fuck in front of the other Kage, and she likely would have said yes as long as he kept his cock inside of her.

They started a steady pace, the three of them thrusting into the beautiful redhead in unison. It was a wonderful sight, the young Kazekage being gangbanged by three different clones, each of them filling one of her incredibly tight holes. And it was clear she  _loved_ it too, judging by the way she came over and over again, muffled groans only intensifying the pleasure for Sasuke 3, who was currently trying to work his way into her throat.

Sasuke 1 gripped her breasts firmly, pounding in and out of her tight cunt like a man possessed. His sharingan was activated - three tomoe spinning wildly within the red iris - there was  _no_ way he ever wanted to forget this, the redhead moaning and coming like a common whore around his cock.

Still, unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. Her constant tightening was just too much for the three young Uchiha's, and all three of them knew their limit was nearing.

Finally, with a universal grunt, they bottom out inside of the young Kazekage, cocks throbbing as they hosed down her throat, womb, and rectum with their white hot seed.

If Gina had thought being filled up from one end was incredible, then three ends at once was fucking  _amazing_ . She convulsed between the three Uchiha clones, eyes closed and body shaking as the young men packed her tight with their jizz.

By the time they were done, she looked several months pregnant, her belly slightly distended. Sasuke 1, 2, and 3 all pulled out of the fucked stupid redhead, climbing off of the bed. Sasukes 2 and 3 grabbed her, pulling her down onto her knees before Sasuke 1, who stroked his cock lightly. Sasuke 1 gave a nod to the other two, who then disappeared promptly.

Sasuke grunted, memories of her sweet ass and tight throating filling his mind. His cock twitched, and two load's worth of cum shot from the tip. He plastered her face with his seed, her hair, her ample tits, her wide open mouth. A minute or so later, when he was finally done, Gina was truly marked - her features hardly visible through a thick coating of his jizz.

He picked her up, taking great care to avoid touching any of his cum, and deposited her on the bed. She twitched slightly, tongue lolling out of her mouth and her green eyes glazed over.

"If you can hear me," Sasuke began. "I'm going to go get in the shower. You can get in after me."

He picked up a change of clothes on his way to the bathroom, humming a small tune beneath his breath as he left the young, cum soaked Kazekage behind in his room.

\---

He gripped one of her ponytails firmly, grunting slightly as she slid her tongue up and down his thick shaft.

"Mmm... you're doing good, 'mari." he mumbled. "That's it... there we go..."

Temari really was a feisty one. He was sure it had taken  _years_ to perfect that fierce look, considering she was able to maintain it even with his cock halfway down her throat. She pumped him at the base, her slim fingers hardly able to wrap around his member.

It was a pity he couldn't fuck her today. Unfortunately for the two of them, it was the last day of the summit, and it was only about a half an hour until he went back to Konoha and Temari went back to Suna. Of course, that didn't mean he couldn't send a gift back with her... namely, a warm load of his cum inside of her belly.

Sasuke grunted, feeling as she slowly took him down to the base, her incredibly tight and wet mouth feeling amazing around his cock. She'd been going at it for a couple of minutes now, and he was nearing his limit.

She hummed a small tune around his cock, and the vibrations drove the young Uchiha over the edge. He pulled out of her gullet quickly, startling the Suna jounin.

He stroked his cock lightly, placing the head just an inch away from her pink lips. Temari seemed to get the message, suppressing a grin as she opened her mouth wide, her tongue sticking out.

Sasuke groaned, shots of hot white cum bursting from the tip of his cock and shooting straight into her mouth. He stroked his cock the whole time, mismatched eyes locked with her teal.

Temari groaned once he was done, groping her firm breasts through the thin fabric of her top. She swirled his load around in her mouth, moaning lightly at the taste and consistency of his seed. Then, with one loud gulp, she swallowed it all down, opening her mouth afterwards to show him that she hadn't wasted a single drop.

He smirked, his cock rising once more at the sight of this beautiful, prideful woman gulping down his jizz like it was some sort of drug to her.

With firm hands, he picked her up, bending her over the sink of the bathroom. She saw her reflection in the mirror, her cheeks flushed, a drop of his cum dripping down from the side of her mouth and felt... content. Her lover had given her a belly full of his seed, and clearly, he was intent on giving her womb a healthy deposit of his jizz as well.

Sasuke hiked up her skirt, pushing the fabric of her panties aside. He slid right into her tight and wet snatch, groaning as her walls stretched to accommodate his immense size.

He didn't hold back, and she didn't want him to. Reaching forward, he groped her ample breasts tightly, pounding in and out of her cunt. She watched herself in the mirror, mesmerized as she grunted and moaned, his member filling her up in ways she'd never even dreamed of.

It didn't take him long to blow his load deep inside of her, and Sasuke certainly did it with gusto. He bottomed out, gripping her tits firmly as he shot his seed into her womb, filling it to the brim.

He pulled out, watching as she leaned against the sink, her legs hardly able to support her body weight as small bits of his jizz leaked from beneath her skirt. Sasuke tucked himself back into his pants, letting out a light groan as he stretched.

"Thanks for that." he said. "Come and see me whenever you're back in Konoha."

And with that, he left.

\---

Sasuke was pissed.

Kakashi had sent him ahead, to get back to the village and inform Naruko that they were returning. Sure, he could send a dog, but Sasuke was pretty sure that Kakashi knew how much the blonde had been... er... 'aching' to see him.

Always the one to travel with style, Sasuke had summoned one of his hawks, to quite literally soar his way back to the village. And... of course, some fucking asshole missing nins just  _had_ to take potshots at his summon from the ground, and they just  _had_ to nearly take one of its fucking wings off.

Sure, his temper had cooled off considerably since the war, but Sasuke hoped that Kakashi and Tsunade wouldn't come across the heap of dead and dying bodies that remained of that particular pack of rogue ninjas.

"Fuck..." he grunted under his breath, looking at his wounded hawk, who stared at him with beady eyes. Sasuke ran a hand through his spiky hair. "Alright... look buddy, you wait here, alright?" he said, rubbing the hawk's head fondly. "I'm going to summon you once I find a vet, okay?"

The hawk nodded, and Sasuke departed soon after. He'd treated the summon's wounds as best as he could - but he had to be quick. Hawks were incredibly powerful animals, yet if he simply sent him back to the nest, it was more likely that the stubborn animal would rather bleed out than to ask for help from his fellow avians.

Thankfully, Konoha was only several hours away, with Sasuke making liberal use of his shunshin to get there faster. The guards at the gate greeted him, and he flew past them in a blur.

He stopped before the first familiar face he saw. "Lee!" he called.

"Sasuke-kun!" the bowl haired man said cheerfully, flashing a bright smile at the dark haired Uchiha. "What can I help you with?"

Sasuke came to a stop in front of Lee, panting lightly. "I need a veterinarian, as soon as possible." he said.

"Hmm... a vet?" Lee murmured. "Well, there's plenty of those around; if you need one for a civilian pet. But, the Inuzukas are your best bet if you're looking to fix up a summon."

"The Inuzukas,, got it. Where are they?" Sasuke asked hurriedly.

"They have their own wing of the hospital." Lee replied. "The one where Sakura-san works - you know it, yes?"

"Yeah, I do." Sasuke said, as he disappeared in a flash. "Thanks!" he called back as an afterthought, as he leapt up to the rooftops.

The trip to the hospital was short, and he sped into the lobby, clearly startling several nurses and bystanders that were standing about. Time was of the essence, and so he activated his sharingan, quickly memorizing the layout of the hospital that was printed on the wall.

_Third floor, west wing.'_ he thought.  _'Got it.'_

The elevator was too slow for his purposes, and so he flew up the stairs, his loud footfalls echoing throughout the narrow stairwell.

He stopped the first Inuzuka he saw, a rather busty brunette with her hair tied into a ponytail. She wore a white jacket that showed off a rather indecent amount of cleavage, and a pair of black shorts that hugged her tight ass. She also had rather telling red marks across her cheeks, the same kind that Kiba had.

"You, you're an Inuzuka, right?" he said to the woman, stepping into her way.

The woman paused. "... yes?" she said.

Sasuke resisted the urge to grin triumphantly. "I need your help." he said. "My summon was wounded, and I need someone to fix him."

She suddenly appeared serious, brown eyes turning steely. "Where is it?" she asked, standing ramrod straight.

"It's a rather... large animal." Sasuke said. "I can't summon it in here.... er..."

"Hana," she corrected for him. "And that's fine - we have a room here in the hospital specially for that. Follow me."

Hana lead him at a brisk pace through the hospital, weaving in and out of the various staff that roamed the large building. Eventually, they ended up in a large room - one that, just as she said, was specially built for larger summons. Now, someone like Manda wouldn't be able to fit in here, but his hawk certainly could.

"Alright," Hana said, putting a hand on her hip. "Summon him."

Sasuke nodded. He bit his thumb harshly, drawing a trickle of blood. Spreading it across his palm, he flashed through a series of hand seals, culminating with him slamming his hand onto the ground.  _'Kuchiyose no Jutsu!'_

His hawk appeared in an instant, the animal cawing in obvious pain as it jumped in surprise.

"Oh... you poor thing." Hana murmured, kneeling next to the wounded beast. "What happened?"

"Some missing nin got the jump on me." Sasuke muttered under his breath, avoiding her gaze. "I... should have been paying more attention."

Hana gave him a small smile. "Don't worry," she told him. "Give me a little while, and I'll have your little buddy as good as new."

Sasuke's lips twitched. "Good." was all he said, before the room descended into silence. For a long while, the only noise was the rustle of cloth, as Hana gently pressed glowing green hands to the hawk's various injuries, healing them. "I have a question." Sasuke said, mismatched eyes following her every movement.

"Shoot." she said.

"Is there a reason why someone like Sakura, or say Tsunade couldn't do this?" he asked. "Not to insult your skills."

Hana smiled. "I get that a lot," she admitted. "Animals have different structures and chakra than humans. It requires a whole different kind of training... if Haruno-san tried to fix the injuries on your summon here, it'd probably end up hurting him more. Vice versa if I tried to operate on one of her patients."

"Ah, I see." Sasuke said.

The Inuzuka woman dusted her hands off, standing up. "Well... that should be about it." she said.

The young Uchiha breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank kami..." he murmured under his breath, the words hardly audible to Hana. "You can go now," he told the hawk, who promptly disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Is there anything I can do to repay you?"

"Um... there's really no need," Hana said.

Sasuke sighed. "I insist." he said. "I've been through thick and thin with that creature, and for all I know, you saved it's life. There has to be  _something_ I can do to make it up to you."

Hana looked at him, her brown eyes raking up and down his figure. "Well..." she said after a long moment, taking a step towards him. "There is  _one_ thing you could do for me."

He recognized that look in her eye. "Which is...?"

She smirked, adjusting her top so that it showed off even more cleavage. "Well... it's been a long time since I had a good fuck." she said sultrily. "And... not every girl has had the privilege of taking the great Uchiha Sasuke to bed."

_'It's beginning to feel that way,'_ Sasuke thought.

"So..." Hana continued. "You give me a good go, right here and now, and I'll consider all debts null and void." She caressed his member through the fabric of his pants, feeling it harden slightly. "Deal?"

An offer like that? How could he refuse? "Deal." he said.

She walked to the door, purposely adding a subtle sway to her hips as she locked the door to the windowless room. Then, she started stripping.

Off came the white jacket, revealing a skintight black tank top. She slid that over her head, revealing her perky breasts - which were hardly hidden by a tight, light grey bra. Hana then took off her black shorts, revealing a matching pair of panties that were clearly already slightly damp.

Hana walked over to him, Sasuke's eyes glued to her ample tits, which jiggled with every step she took. Slowly, she sunk to her knees in front of him, brown eyes locked with his mismatched ones as she unbuckled his belt. Finally, with one smooth motion, she pulled his pants and boxers down, revealing his erect cock to the world.

Her jaw dropped open. "Holy shit..." she breathed. "You're huge!"

Sasuke smirked. "I'm glad you noticed," he said with an aura of smugness, his mammoth cock twitching mere centimeters away from her parted lips. "What... scared?" Sasuke murmured teasingly. "Don't worry, it won't bite."

Hana shot a glare at him. "Scared?" she said defiantly. "Yeah right. Bring it on, asshole." She turned around, slipping out of her undergarments before arranging herself on all fours. She thrust her ass into the air, her dripping pussy and puckered asshole revealed for his viewing pleasure.

He slapped her on the ass, forcing a squeal from the brunette's lips. "Mmm..." he groaned, running his hands over her shapely body. "The way you look right now," Sasuke said. "I'm surprised you don't have men trying to lure you into bed every day."

Hana chuckled. "Heh, well... it's been a bit of a dry spell for me" She shook her ass tantalizingly. "Hurry up, we don't have all day."

"Alright, alright." he muttered. Jeez, sue him for wanting to enjoy the view - it wasn't every day you got to see the heiress of the Inuzuka clan bent over, nude and waiting for his cock.

Sasuke gripped himself by the base of his cock, lining himself up with her wet snatch. Then, with one hard thrust, he sunk himself into her tight pussy.

Hana let out a guttural groan, her body shivering as she came,  _hard_ , around his member. Deep thrusts rocked her body, the young Inuzuka moaning uncontrollably as Uchiha Sasuke undeniably claimed her as  _his_ . He reached forward, wrapping his fingers around her ponytail tightly and  _tugging_ , forcing her back to arch as he pounded into her.

If either of them had been paying attention they would have noticed one thing - the lock to the door slowly turning. They were in luck, as Sasuke had silenced Hana's moans with a deep kiss, but when the door gently opened, and Inuzuka Tsume walked in - bobby pin she had used to pick the door in hand - Sasuke suddenly felt a lot less lucky.

"Hana?" Tsume said, as she was opening the door. "Where the hell are you? Why is the door lock-" Her mouth dropped open, the door closing lazily behind her.

Sasuke froze mid thrust, mismatched eyes widening. Hana had been mid orgasm, and so she shook violently, her juices dripping onto the floor.

"... Sasuke?" Tsume murmured. brown eyes widening.

Sasuke jumped back, startled, pulling out of the brunette in a flash and standing up - either uncaring, or not realizing his... slight predicament.

Tsume's jaw only dropped open further, as she caught sight of  _that_ cock. That long... smooth cock, slick with her daughter's juices, large enough to split her in two,  _easy_ .

"Hana-chan..." Tsume murmured, her lips curling up into a smirk. "Were you going to keep him all to yourself?" She locked the door with a flick behind her, shrugging out of her jounin flak jacket.

"Kaa-chan?" Hana mumbled hoarsely, still shivering lightly on the floor from her last orgasm. "What are... what are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Tsume said, sliding her shirt over her head to reveal a lacy black bra. "I'm joining in." She chuckled. "Mama's gone a long time without a nice fuck, and Sasuke-kun here looks like the perfect candidate to give me what I need."

Hana whined. "I had him first!" she protested, her thighs rubbing together, her pussy already missing the 'full' feeling that his cock had given her.

Tsume gave her a look full of pity. "Gah... fine." she said. "You get your turn, and then I'll get mine. Fair?"

Sasuke frowned. "You two realize I'm right here, right?" he said. "I think I'd like a say in this."

Tsume rolled her eyes at him. "What?" she asked him. "Are you going to turn down an opportunity to fuck two beautiful women that are practically throwing themselves at you? Please." she groped one of her breasts, moaning lightly. "Not to mention, not-so-little Sasuke seems to agree with  _my_ plan." Tsume said, giving his cock a significant glance.

Sasuke scowled. She was right after all - he wasn't going to deny something like this.

"Fine." he grumbled.

"There we go." Tsume said, smiling. "Finish up with my daughter," she said, sliding out of her pants. She sat down on a chair, sliding her panties aside and slipping a finger into her already wet cunt. "I'll be waiting right here for you,  _Sasuke-kun_ ."

Sasuke shrugged. Hana was in the same position as before, and she didn't protest as he slid right back in, instead letting out a loud moan as his cock filled her once more.

He was already halfway there from their session before, and the fact that her mother was sitting there,  _watching_ as he plowed her daughter only turned him on more. Sasuke groped her breasts firmly, thrusting in and out of the tight cunt with a vengeance. Her moans and his grunts filled the room, and soon, he felt his balls tighten.

With a loud groan, he bottomed out inside of the beautiful brunette, his cock spasming as he blew his load deep inside of her, filling her womb to the brim with his hot white seed.

Sasuke pulled out, Hana collapsing onto the ground with a trail of his jizz leaking from her cunt.

Before he even had a chance to recover, firm hands had pushed him onto his back. Tsume lined herself up with his still hardened member and without even a millisecond of hesitation, slammed herself down onto his mammoth cock.

"Oh... shit." the Inuzuka matriarch groaned, rocking her hips. "Wow that's... that's deep." She picked herself up until just his tip was left inside of her folds, and then slammed herself down once more. "Kami...  _argh_ ..." she moaned, her walls tightening around him as she came.

Sasuke gripped her hips tightly, thrusting up into her. She gasped, leaning forward. Her breasts were pressed into his face, and he took one of her rosy nipples into his mouth, only intensifying his thrusts as the powerful leader of the clan Inuzuka writhed like a bitch in heat on top of him.

Hana crawled over to them, leaving a trail of his seed behind on the white floor. Slowly, she slid her way towards the base of his cock, her tongue darting out and wrapping around the thin bit of shaft that hadn't made its way inside of her mother. The appendage slid up and down the young Uchiha's member, causing him to groan.

Tsume's incredibly tight and wet cunt, combined with Hana's skillful tongue, drove him over the edge. With a roar, he slammed himself into the busty woman, his cock twitching deep inside of her as he packed her with his cum.

He pulled out, the mother collapsing onto the ground beside her daughter. It was quite the sight, both of them hardly coherent, his seed dripping from their tight and wet cunts. Fucking a mom and a daughter one after the other was a novel experience, and one he'd certainly like to repeat.

_'Fuck.'_ he thought, realizing something.

Sasuke glanced around, picking up a nearby sharpee. He wrote down an address on Tsume's exposed arm. "That's where I live," he whispered into the woman's ear. "If you and Hana want to... continue this, the spare key is beneath the mat."

He'd forgotten, in his haste to fix his hawk's injuries, that he had to report to Naruko, who was  _technically_ the acting Hokage.

\---

Later, after his meeting with Naruko was over... which, unfortunately, had been rather quick, Sasuke returned home.

And... on his bed waiting for him, were two nude Inuzukas, their breasts pressed against each other and their sopping wet cunts practically begging for his cock to fill them.

"Ready for round two?" Tsume murmured huskily.

Sasuke couldn't say yes fast enough.


	14. 14

He pumped in and out of her at a leisurely rate, simply enjoying the feeling of her walls rippling around his member. Her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist, her ample chest pressed against his. Their lips were locked together, tongues battling for dominance.

"Ohh..." she moaned into his mouth, feeling him hit  _that_ spot deep inside of her.

Sasuke let out a groan, feeling her inner walls tighten even more as she came around his shaft. "I'm... going to come, Naruko..." he got out, murmuring the words into her ear. "Where do you want it?"

"Inside..." Naruko gasped, blonde hairing fall in her eyes.

Sasuke gave her a few more hard thrusts, before bottoming out inside of the beautiful blonde, grunting and groaning as he filled her with massive shots of his white hot seed. Slowly, he pulled out, falling onto the bed next to Naruko. She snuggled up next to him, and he wrapped his arms instinctively around her. He wasn't a... 'cuddling' type of guy, but he knew Naruko liked it, and that was good enough for him.

She let out a soft moan, as his jizz slowly began to leak from her.

"Sasuke...?" she hesitated to ask several minutes later.

"Hmm?"

"Am I..." she flushed slightly. "Am I getting any better at... well, y'know."

Sasuke smirked. "Trust me," he said, rubbing his hand up and down her exposed navel. "You could be the most inexperienced girl in the world, and I'd still enjoy every second of our time together."

Naruko smiled. "Thanks... I guess." she said.

He ran a finger up and down her side, his digit feeling like crackles of electricity were running up her spine. "So..." he said. "How was being Hokage for three days?"

"Boring." Naruko grunted. "Tons and tons of paperwork."

Sasuke frowned. "Couldn't you just use the  _Kage Bunshin_ ?" he pointed out. "That'd probably make things a lot easier, no?"

She looked up at him. "i tried that, teme." she said. "Made a dozen clones and spread the work out amongst them. Worked pretty well, but once they dispelled and I got a  _dozen_ memories worth of complex decisions and plans..." she cringed. "Yeah, that migraine took a while to go away, even with Kurama helping me."

The young Uchiha smirked. "Still intent on becoming miss Rokudaime?" he asked.

Naruko chuckled. "You bet," she said. "Paperwork or not, becoming Hokage is my dream, 'ttebayo." Her features hardened slightly. " _Nothing_ 's going to stop me from achieving it."

"That's good to hear," Sasuke could honestly say.

Naruko stilled, feeling something hard and girthy press against the bottom of her back. "Hmm..." she murmured, a devious grin spreading across her face. "Is somebody ready for a second round?"

"With you?" Sasuke said. "Always."

He captured her lips in a deep kiss, and the two disappeared beneath the sheets once more.

\---

"I trust that the three of you will complete this mission as swiftly as you can."

The Raikage, A, was certainly an imposing figure - but the three kunoichi kneeling before him had something  _else_ on their mind, to be more specific, a thirteen inch something else that had rocked their world nearly a year prior.

"Of course, Raikage-sama." Samui murmured softly, Karui and Mabui at her sides.

A breathed a sigh of relief. "Good," he said. "It's a pity that I'll have to send you on this mission in Omoi's place, Mabui," he told the silver haired woman. "I trust that all the necessary arrangements have been made so the village will not suffer during your absence?"

"Of course, Raikage-sama." Mabui said.

"Excellent." A said. He sighed softly. "The three of you are dismissed - you may leave whenever ready."

The three of them disappeared in a flicker, already packed and ready to go. It would take at least a day to make their way to Konohagakure... and what a long day that would be.

\---

"You want me to  _what_ ?"

Naruko rolled her eyes. "You heard me, teme." she said, poking him firmly in the chest. "I want you to seduce Hinata-chan."

Sasuke gave her a blank stare. "And... ugh... why?" he asked. It wasn't that the blue haired kunoichi wasn't unattractive, if anything, she was drop dead  _gorgeous_ , but it was just... so out of the blue for the blonde to hit him with a request like that.

"You remember what I told you about when Neji died?" Naruko asked him.

Sasuke nodded stiffly. "Yeah... he threw himself in front of you and Hinata, when Obito and Madara were throwing wooden stakes or something like that."

Naruko pressed her lips together. "She's... that hit her really hard, 'ttebayo." the blonde murmured. "I mean, it's been  _forever_ since the war, and she's still mourning him." A pause. "I... she really needs something to take her mind off of it, y'know? And I think  _you're_ the perfect candidate for that."

He frowned. "I'm pretty sure she doesn't even like me." Sasuke said.

The blonde jinchuriki rolled her eyes. "She doesn't need to like you," she said. "All she needed to do is want to  _fuck_ you, plain and simple. And how do you do that?"

Sasuke sighed. He knew he was going to regret playing into this little game of hers. "How?"

Naruko grinned. "I hear the bath houses are great this time of year." she said innocently.

\---

"Are you sure about this, Naruko-san?" Hinata hesitated to ask, pale eyes looking at her blonde friend with a mixture of curiosity and fear.

"Come on, Hinata-chan!" the future Hokage said, tugging at the Hyuga's arm. "You've been cooped up in that compound,  _forever_ ! When's the last time we got a chance to just... hang out, ya know?"

Hinata debated with it internally for a few brief moments, before eventually relenting. She allowed her friend to drag her to the bath houses, pulling them into their own private spring, complete with private changing rooms.

Her face nearly heated up to the temperature of an oven as Naruko discarded her clothes, pulling off her shirt, pants and undergarments without a care in the word. She was completely  _nude_ in front of her, showing off her considerable assets to the Hyuga without a hint of respect for her own privacy.

"What are you waiting for?" Naruko said, looking at the Hyuga. "Jeez, we're both girls - we have the same bits and all that."

Hinata blushed even more, if that was possible. Slowly, she removed her jacket, and then the fishnet that covered her tanktop. Just as she was about to remove her tank top, Naruko tapped her on the shoulder.

"Here," the blonde said, brandishing what appeared to be a... bikini? "I sent a  _Kage Bunshin_ to pick this up from your room."

The young Hyuuga heiress was undoubtedly grateful, although she'd really wished that Naruko had thought to grab her one piece instead.

Naruko flashed her a grin. "Alright," she said, clapping Hinata on the shoulder, her breasts jiggling lightly at the movement. "I'm gonna go ahead and get in the water. You better not chicken out on me, 'nata-chan!"

She gave the blonde a soft smile. "I-I won't." she said.

The blonde's grin widened even further, and she sauntered off into the spring, leaving the Hyuga to her own devices.

Hinata changed into the bikini, blushing profusely as she caught her reflection in the mirror. The top was at least a size too small - it hardly kept her considerably sized breasts in, and the bikini bottom was too tight, wrapping around her rump and making it appear even more defined than usual.

She tiptoed into the spring, slipping into the water before Naruko could catch a glimpse of what she was wearing.

Several minutes passed, with a bit of idle chat being passed between the two friends, but other than that, nothing of note really happened. Hinata started to relax, letting her hair down from it's bun and allowing the blue strands to fall down her back in a curtain.

Footsteps startled her. She looked up, mouth dropping wide open at the sight of a fully nude,  _Uchiha Sasuke._

"Hey, teme!" Naruko said, grinning up at him. "What took you so long?"

Sasuke grunted. "Got side tracked." he said, glancing at Hinata. "What's wrong with her?" he asked.

The Hyuuga was  _fire truck engine fucking red_ , her pale eyes fixated on the massive pillar of meat that jutted out from the young Uchiha's crotch. It was so long... so big... so unlike the things she had heard about male genitalia.

"I-I'm fine...!" she squeaked, retreating into the water. Hinata was sorely tempted to run away, but if she  _did_ run away, she'd end up showing both Sasuke and Naruko the too small bikini she was wearing. It was a lose-lose situation.

Sasuke slid into the bath beside Naruko, a small groan spilling from his lips at the feel of the warm water. "That's good," he said, his finger slipping beneath the water line to caress her thigh. She shot him a sultrily look. Slowly, he slid his finger  _further_ , until his digit was slipping into her cunt. He pumped the appendage in and out, smirking all the way.

Now, Hinata was a Hyuga. Even without the Byakugan, her eyesight was impeccable, and through the steam and water... she could see  _everything_ Sasuke was doing to Naruko beneath the water line.

And... ashamed as she was to admit it, it  _excited_ her. These two, these two brave souls were living in a way she could never hope to dream like, brave enough to do their dirty business in the middle of a public place, in front of her...

She squeaked lightly, her thighs clasping tightly together.

"So... Hinata?" Naruko said through gritted teeth. "How's your training been going?"

"U-um... good." the pale eyed girl replied. "M-my  _Kaiten_ has gotten a lot bigger, too."

"That's... that little spinny thing Neji did at the Chunin exams, right?" Naruko said, her face a little red - which the blonde hoped the Hyuga would pass off from the steam, but Hinata knew was because Sasuke had slipped a second finger into her tight snatch.

"T-that'd be the one." Hinata replied softly.

"Is something wrong?" Sasuke asked her, his voice soft and velvety to her ears. He sounded so nonchalant, as if he wasn't fingerfucking the blonde war hero.

Her pale eyes locked with her mismatched ones, and she blushed. "I-I'm okay," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Sasuke smirked, and alarm bells rang within the Hyuga's head.  _'You like that?'_ he mouthed, giving Naruko a significant look to Naruko, who had her head back and eyes closed - not noticing their silent conversation.

The worst part was... that she did. She liked it,  _a lot_ , the fact that he was so willingly teasing her with two of his digit deep inside of his  beautiful lover. Call her a masochist but... it was just... ugh. This was really bad. Why did she let Naruko drag her into a situation like this? If he kept this up, she'd... she'd either run away, bikini be damned or... jump him. That cock of his was still in her mind after all, and shy she may be, but a woman she was and that thing would  _certainly_ make her feel like a woman.

A wisp of wind, and suddenly, a hand wrapped around her shoulder. She jumped in fright, pale eyes darting from Sasuke to...  _Sasuke_ ?!

"I know you can see what I'm going to little Naruko-chan under the water," he whispered, his breath tickling his ear. "And guess what? My eyes are just as good as yours, Hyuuga." She could almost  _feel_ the smirk curling his lips. "That's a nice bikini you're wearing."

She stilled. "Y-you l-like it..?" she murmured.

The clone chuckled lightly into her ear. Hinata looked down, eyes widening as she caught sight of the tip of his shaft poking above the water. "I think you can  _see_ how much I like it," Sasuke mumbled. "You can touch it, if you want."

Hinata hesitated. Her fingers twitched slightly, as she watched a drop of precum drip from the head, falling into the warm water below. Slowly, she reached forward, soft fingers running over the hard shaft, feeling veins and muscles that throbbed beneath her touch. She wrapped her hand around it, giving it a few tentative strokes. Sasuke moaned lightly into her ear, his cock twitching.

"... wow ..." she murmured. It felt... different than she had been expecting. It looked as if it could pierce through steel, but it was so soft... and yet, hard at the same time. Was that even possible?

"Naruko told me that your cousin died during the war." Sasuke murmured softly. "You blame yourself - don't you? She," he gestured to Naruko, who was still in a deep state of relaxation, "told me exactly what happened. You were going to sacrifice yourself to save Naruko... and instead, Neji sacrificed himself to save her." He paused. "It wasn't your fault, Hinata."

Hinata whimpered lightly. No one had come up to her like this since the war, no one had confronted her so directly at what had happened on that fateful night. Sure... people had talked about it... but they'd danced around the topic, clearly trying to avoid hurting her feelings.

Sasuke reached forward, his hand cupping one of her ample breasts through the thin fabric of her bikini top. "I can make you forget..." he whispered. "Even if it's only for one night." He tweaked her nipple, it being clearly visible through her top. A pause. "What do you say,  _Hi-na-ta_ ." She shivered at the way he said her name, his warm baritone filling her ears. "Want to forget?"

His cock pressed against her thigh. She could feel it throbbing... his finger gently circling her rosy nipple, sending small ripples of pleasure through her.

To forget... finally, a night without Neji's bloody face and body filling her dreams. To forget...

"Y-y-yes..." she stuttered. "I-I w-w-want to for... to f-forget." Hinata realized what she was saying, the implications of it, but she didn't care. "I r-really, really... w-want to forget."

Sasuke smiled. "I'm going to switch with the original Sasuke," he murmured into her ear. "Once the first me leaves the water and heads to the changing room, I want you to tell Naruko that you have to go. Got it?"

She nodded softly.

The young Uchiha formed a seal, and in a flash, the clone and the original had switched. Naruko may have noticed, but the clone immediately redoubled its efforts on her tight snatch, slipping a third finger in and successfully taking her mind away from the small break that had occurred in his ministrations.

The original flashed her a smirk, before climbing out of the water, silent as a whisper. He slipped out of the spa and into the changing room, his cock bouncing with every step. Hinata licked her lips, then silently reprimanded herself.

_'Well,'_ she thought.  _'Here goes nothing.'_

"U-um... N-Naruko-san?" Hinata said.

"Hm?" Naruko said, opening her eyes.

"I-I just r-remembered..." the blue haired Hyuuga stuttered. "I-I have s-somewhere to be."

"Oh... alright." the blonde said. "See you later then, 'nata-chan."

Hinata climbed out of the bath, feeling the clone's eyes on her rump as she padded into the changing room. The original Sasuke was waiting in there, his mismatched eyes raking up and down her petite figure. Normally, she'd feel exposed... but instead, she felt... wanted and... and...  _sexy_ , too. There was a wetness between her thighs too, one that most certainly wasn't from the water of the spring.

It appears, she noted, that he'd hidden her clothes, which she had left sitting on a bench. His own clothes were gone as well, and as he advanced towards her, lust evident in his black and violet eyes, she stilled.

_'Does he... w-want to do it here?'_ she thought.

Sasuke wrapped her arms around her, drawing a strangled squeak from the paled eye girl's lips. A brief moment passed, and then everything  _shifted_ , their surroundings changing in an instant.

She glanced around, surprised to find that they were in a bedroom, rather than then the changing room of the hot springs. "... how-" she began, before Sasuke cut her off.

" _Amenotejikara_ ." he said simply. "A technique of my rinnegan that allows me to instantly teleport... within a fair distance." A pause. "Normally, I'd have multiple uses, but... it appears that I'm all out, considering the distance I took us." Sasuke smirked, stepping up to her. "But... I think  _you're_ more than worth a day or so of rest for my rinnegan." The violet eye was still open, but the tomoe had disappeared from it, leaving just the rings of his powerful dojutsu.

Hinata blushed to the tips of her toes, suddenly remembering their compromising position; her, dressed in a flimsy bikini that was a size too small, and he, dressed in nothing but his birthday suit.

Sensing her discomfort, Sasuke sought to quickly  _end_ that. He closed the distance between the two of them promptly, wrapping her into his arms and catching her lips in a deep kiss, her scarcely clothed chest pressed against his own.

The young heiress melted like putty in his arms, allowing him to relentless plunder her mouth with his tongue. She felt his hands drift down to her firm ass, his digits squeezing her cheeks as he picked her up. Her legs wrapped instinctively around his waist, and he directed them to the bed, setting her down on the silky sheets without breaking their kiss for a single moment.

Sasuke pulled away, leaving Hinata breathless. "You feel that...?" he murmured, rubbing his erection up and down her inner thigh. "This is how much I want you...  _Hinata_ ."

He reached down, slipping aside the fabric of her panties and peering at her glistening folds.

"Hmm..." he mumbled. "I can see that you want me too..." He slipped a finger into her, gathering up her juices before popping it into his mouth. "Delicious."

Slowly, teasingly, he pulled her bikini bottom down, slipping it off of her smooth legs and discarding it onto the ground. Her top came off soon after, exposing her ample breasts that were topped with hardened, pink nipples.

"Mmm..." she moaned, feeling him pump his finger into her snatch once more.

"I'll take it easy, considering your... relative inexperience," Sasuke said. Both of them knew that she was a virgin... he hadn't even needed to ask Naruko about it to find out.

"T-thank y-you." she whispered hoarsely, biting her lip as his digit pumped in and out of her wet cunt. Hinata was already bracing herself - Sakura and Ino had told them about their first times, and they'd both said it had hurt. And Sasuke... Sasuke was  _much_ bigger than the average man, that much she was sure of. If he wasn't careful, he could probably tear her in half with that monster dangling between his legs.

He slid a second finger into her cunt, pumping them in and out at a rapid pace. His other hand was busy fondling one of her breasts, pinching her nipple.

This was all so... new to the young Hyuga. Sure, she'd experimented... a little bit, but she'd never really gone  _this_ far. Raised in a conservative household, with the labor and work of her kunoichi profession distracting her, sex had never really crossed her mind.

And now, she was sure, it would never leave it now either. They hadn't even gotten to the main course, and already...

A strangled moan spilled from her lips, as he put a third finger inside. Twisting and curving them inside of her tight snatch, Sasuke smirked, the noises she was making like sweet music to his ears.

Finally, he pulled his fingers out. "I think you're ready," he said, settling himself in between her long and smooth legs. Sasuke lined his mammoth cock up with her pussy, pressing the tip just inside of her folds, but stopping there.

"W-what a-are you w-waiting for...?" Hinata asked, whimpering lightly.

Sasuke smirked. Gripping her hips tightly, he  _thrusted_ in, sheathing himself inside of her tight pussy in one hard thrust.

Hinata's went pure, unadulterated white. She could hear incredibly loud moaning ringing in her ears - and she realized, that was  _her_ moaning. One thrust was all it had taken, and she'd came like a trainwreck, her inner walls rippling around his massive cock. Her eyes rolled back into her head, although it was difficult to tell with her trademark pale Hyuga eyes.

On the other hand, Sasuke simply stilled, enjoying the feeling of the convulsing Hyuga tightening around his member. Slowly, he began to thrust in and out of her tight cunt, Hinata groaning loudly every time he bottomed out inside of her, his head brushing against her cervix.

Sasuke reached down, his hands mawing her large breasts while he captured her lips in a kiss, thrusting in and out of her at a slow pace. It was a nice feeling, he thought, to know that he was practically ruining her sweet pussy for any other man. After he was done, the only way she would be able to get off was with his cock deep inside of her tight cunt. The only time she would feel  _truly_ satisfied would be with a massive load of his seed inside of her womb. And the funny thing? She would probably  _like_ it that way.

She moaned into his mouth as he hit  _that_ spot deep within her pussy, forcing her head over heels into another orgasm.

In an instant, he flipped their positions, the young heiress straddling his hips and he laid beneath her. She doubled over as he gave her a particularly hard thrust, pressing her ample breasts into his face. Sasuke wrapped his arms tightly around her thin waist, thrusting into her like a man possessed.

Finally, he brought her down all of the way, firmly gripping her hips as his cock twitched deep within her cunt. He came, shooting rope after rope of his virile seed inside of her, sending Hinata into another massive orgasam.

Hinata fell onto her back like a puppet with it's strings cut, his still hard cock slipping out of her snatch. A trail of his warm jizz ran down her leg, and she twitched occasionally... yet, as far as Sasuke could tell, she was out like a light.

Heh. He'd certainly given her a night she'd never forget.

\---

Back in the hot springs, Naruko glanced at Sasuke's clone.

"So..." the blonde said. "Do you think it worked?"

The clone smirked. "It worked," he said confidently.

Naruko sighed. "Good... Hinata-chan deserves a chance to just cut loose." A pause. "Speaking of cutting loose, do you think...?"

Sasuke sighed. "I'm a clone, Naruko." he said. "We wouldn't be able to do  _that_ . I'd just dispel."

She pouted. "Argh... fine."

\---

Inside of his apartment, Sasuke had decided to lay the sleeping Hyuga down on his couch. As far as he could tell, she wasn't getting up for a  _while_ , and as such, he threw a blanket onto her, silently missing her luscious body already.

And the worst thing of all? He was still pretty damn horny, his cock still standing at full attention. He glared at the tower of meat, mentally juggling whether to seek out one of his girls or to take a cold shower.

Then, he stilled, his body tensing up slightly.

Sasuke made his way through the apartment, silent as a ghost. He narrowed his eyes, slowly pushing open the door to his bedroom to see...

"Samui?" he said, mouth hanging open slightly. "Karui? Mabui?"

Samui was already in the room. Karui was halfway through the window, and Mabui was just behind the redhead. They all  _froze_ , turning to look at him.

"Sasuke-kun," Samui said rather cheerfully. "It's been a little while, no?" Then, her eyes drifted downwards and she smiled a lustful smile.

Sasuke glanced down. Oh, right. He was still buck naked, and his cock was still erect. He might as well have hung a sign on his chest that said - 'Please, come fuck me!'

He honestly shouldn't have bothered asking. "What the hell are you three doing here?"

"What the fuck does it look like?" Karui snapped. "It's been a  _year_ since I've had that cock in me - and I will not, I repeat, will  _not_ wait any longer!" She finished climbing through the window, closing the distance between the two of them and dropping to her knees promptly. Without waiting a bit, she took his hardened member into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down dutifully.

Mabui followed through the window shortly afterwards, and she and Samui stepped up to either side of Karui, shooting jealous glares at the redhead as she went down on him.

"It'll be just like old times..." Samui murmured, running a finger up and down his muscled chest. "What do you say, Sasuke-kun?"

He smirked. "How could I say no?" he said, grasping Karui's red locks tightly, forcing her head further down on his shaft. "I'm going to be busy with Karui-chan here for a bit..." Sasuke murmured huskily. "Why don't you two get warmed up on the bed?"

Mabui and Samui smiled. "That won't be a problem," Mabui said sultrily. "Just hurry up, alright?"

He watched out of the corner of his eye as the two beautiful women slid out of their clothes, revealing tight and toned bodies that would drive any normal man crazy. Climbing onto the bed, they practically jumped into each other's arms, locking their lips together in a passionate kiss as their hands explored the other's body.

Sasuke looked down at Karui, her hazel eyes locking with his mismatched ones as she took him deeper into her tight throat. Her lips stretched around his mammoth cock, her purple lipstick already smudged. The sight of the two on the bed, along with Karui taking down his cock, was already driving him close to the edge.

"Karui..." he murmured. "I'm going to come. You  _better_ swallow all of it, or it's going to be a long time before this cock finds its way into your cunt."

Her eyes widened in fear, and she redoubled her efforts on his member, pumping him furiously at the base and sliding her tongue up and down his shaft.

Sasuke let out a grunt, forcing her head all of the way down on his cock. Her nose was pressed firmly against his pelvis, his cock twitching down the column of her throat as he shot his load straight into her stomach.

He pulled out of her gullet, his erection slick with her saliva. Karui let out a moan, feeling his seed warm her insides as it settled in her stomach. It tasted like fine cuisine... kami, it'd been  _so_ long.

The young Uchiha smirked. "Who's first?" he said, distracting Mabui and Samui from their activities. They both leapt off of the both, skidding to his feet.

"I'm first!" Samui cried.

"Like hell you are!" Mabui shouted. "You got to see him the other week, it's  _my_ turn!"

"Yeah, right!" Karui said. "I just swallowed his cum,  _I_ deserve it!"

Three beautiful women fighting over his cock. What was he to do?

"Fortunately for you girls," Sasuke interjected. "I have a solution to this problem." Sure... he could just use  _Kage Bunshin_ , and fuck all three of them at once, but where was the fun in that? A little... competition had never hurt anybody.

The three of them looked at him eagerly. "What is it?" Samui said.

He smiled a smug smile. "The three of you can suck on this at once." Sasuke said, pointing at his stiff member. "Whoever wins get it first. Karui..." he turned to the redhead. "Since you  _did_ swallow my load like I asked, if you win, I'll give you the ride of your life while the others watch."

Mabui, Samui, and Karui all look at each other, a fire ignited in their eyes. Sasuke slid onto the bed, laying down on his back with his cock jutting out into the air like some sort of magnificent tower.

They wasted no time. In an instant, three naked bodies leapt onto the bed, three tongues, three sets of tits  and hands immediately going to work on his hard member. It was every man's fantasy come true, to have three incredibly beautiful and horny women fighting over your cock.

Sasuke had to admit, all three of them worked equally hard, just for a chance to be the first one of the night (aside from Hinata, of course) with his cock inside of their cunts. Karui used her skilled tongue, Samui her massive breasts, and Mabui a mixture of the two.

In the end... he had to hand it to Mabui. Mostly because he'd already fucked Samui a few weeks prior, and Karui had already been sated with his load shot down her throat. But first...

The trio had progressed to giving him a three way titjob, three pairs of ample breasts wrapping around his cock, when he finally reached his limit. With a grunt, his cock exploded, streaks of white cum shooting into the air and landing on top of the three of them. They opened their mouths, undoubtedly trying to catch his seed in their mouths, but mostly ending up with his jizz staining their hair or faces.

Sasuke gave himself a moment to recover. "Mabui," he said after a minute. "Congratulations."

The silver haired woman's face lit up, and she threw smug looks at both Samui and Karui, who both pouted in response to his decision. Mabui jumped him, straddling his hips as she pressed her lips against his, her tight and toned body pressed against his muscled one.

He groped her ass firmly, his shaft running up and down her dripping wet snatch. She angled herself, and slowly, he slid inside - Mabui letting out a guttural groan as his length filled her. He was so big... so deep... kami, she'd missed this.

Clearly, Samui and Karui didn't want to miss out. They both exchanged a glance, and darted forward; intent on making sure the Uchiha came as fast as possible, so they would get their turn that much faster.

Karui climbed on top of Sasuke's face, placing her dripping wet pussy mere inches away from Sasuke's face. He lunged at it, his tongue darting out and lapping at her folds like a man possessed. A moan spilled from the redhead's lips.

Samui slipped down, her face within spitting distance of Sasuke and Mabui's connected hips. Slowly, gently, she took one of Sasuke's nuts into her mouth, suckling away at the sack as the silver haired woman bounced up and down on his cock.

The triple assault proved to be too much for the young Uchiha, and with a grunt, he burst inside of Mabui - Samui feeling his balls contract as he pumped his warm seed into the Raikage's assistant. She shook violently on top of him, her hair falling in her eyes, her breasts heaving.

He pulled her off of her, his cock still as hard as ever. Mabui fell off of the bed, her legs too weak for her to get up as a thin trickle of his seed spilled down her thigh.

_'One down,'_ Sasuke thought, eyes flickering between Samui and Karui.  _'Two to go.'_

"I'll get to you next, Samui." Sasuke said, shooting a wink at the blonde. "I think Karui needs it more than you do."

Before she could react, Sasuke swept the redhead up in his arms, planting her firmly on her back with the young Uchiha settled in between her legs. He ran a hand up and down her chocolatey skin for a moment, admiring her firm breasts and smooth navel, before setting to work. Sasuke gripped the base of his member, pumping it softly for a moment before sliding it right into the dark skinned woman's tight and wet snatch.

He thrust in and out of her a relentless pace, Karui moaning and writhing beneath him as his mammoth cock pummelled her pussy. Ever since he'd left Kumo, she'd tried, tried  _so_ hard to find the same high she had with him. Her fingers did practically nothing... and the one man she'd gotten with had been so pathetic that she'd barely even gotten wet. No... she needed Sasuke, and Sasuke alone.

Samui came up behind Sasuke, pressing her ample chests to his back. He twisted his head, and caught her lips in a deep kiss, their tongues intertwined with each other as he drove Karui to another toe curling orgasm.

Sasuke slid a finger down, rubbing Karui's clit as he gave her a hard thrust, causing the woman to cry out in pure pleasure. He was glad he'd shut the door behind him - if he hadn't, they undoubtedly would have woken up Hinata, and that would have been an awkward conversation indeed.

He grunted into Samui's mouth, bottoming out inside of the redhead and letting loose his fourth load of the night, dumping it straight into the hazel eyed kunoichi. She moaned, rocking her hips against him as her walls milked him for every drop of his cum. Once he was done, he pulled out - picking her up and putting her down on the floor next to a drooling Mabui.

"Get on your hands and knees," he commanded Samui, turning back to the busty blonde.

A bit of the old Samui, the one that existed before his cock came into her life, surfaced, that old fierceness coming back. "Tch." she said coldly. "Don't tell me what to do."

Sasuke glared at her,  _freezing_ the blonde in her tracks.

"What?" he said. "Do you think this is some kind of equal partnership? That you have a say in how or when I fuck you?" Sasuke chuckled. "Samui..." he whispered huskily. "As far as I'm concerned, you are  _mine_ . That tight pussy? Those big tits? That firm ass?  _Mine_ . I will fuck you when I want, where I want, however I want, and you will do nothing but say, 'Yes, Sasuke-sama.'. Got it?"

She whimpered as he closed the distance between them, pressing her onto her back. His cock, oh his glorious cock, it rubbed up and down the slit of her entrance, sending shivers running down her spine.

" _Well?!_ " Sasuke grunted.

"Y-yes, Sasuke-sama." she moaned, feeling him tweak one of her nipples. "You... you can do whatever you want to me." She felt the last vestiges of her pride leave her as she said those words. "I-I'm yours..."

Sasuke smirked, pressing the tip of his cock into her folds. "Good." he murmured. Then, with one thrust, he sheathed himself all the way in to the hilt. She moaned, wrapping her legs around his waist, her body shivering as she came.

"I-I'm...  _youuurs!_ " she repeated, her voice rising to near a yell as he thrust into her again, hitting  _that_ spot deep within her pussy.

He gave her the slow and steady treatment, thrusting into her at a leisurely pace.

It was like a whole different world for the Kumogakure born kunoichi. His fast fuck had been mind blowing, but his slow fuck... oh, his slow fuck was fucking mind numbing, blowing, exploding, and a dozen other adjectives. His cock hit  _everything_ inside of her. She... she could feel every vein of his cock as it rubbed up against her walls, every curve, every crease. His head pressed against her cervix every time he bottomed out inside of her, and a gaping hole of... emptiness filled her every time he pulled out. She never stood a chance.

Normally, it took Sasuke a while to come from his slow pace. But... Samui had been in a near constant state of orgasm for the last couple of minutes, her walls rippling around his shaft. Her moans filled his ears, and the sight of the two girls on the floor beside the bed, each of them leaking his seed, drove the young Uchiha over the edge.

He pulled out, Samui letting out a strangled groan. Sasuke climbed on top of her, sitting himself on her stomach as he jerked his cock roughly.

Now, it was time to  _truly_ claim her as his, and his alone.

Sasuke grunted, his cock twitching in his hand. Shot after shot of his white hot cum burst from the tip of his cock, hitting the young blonde full on in the face. He coated her facial features, her tits, her hair, he even stuck the tip inside of her mouth and gave her a mouthful. By the time he was done, she was unrecognizable, covered in a thick coating of his jizz.

Samui swallowed down the cum in her mouth, sighing happily. "... yours..." he heard her murmur, and Sasuke smirked.

He looked between the three girls. Each of them were out of commission... but they weren't done, not by a long shot. A smile spread across his face as he pulled Karui and Mabui onto the bed.

"Who's ready for round two?" he said.


	15. 15

_Kage Bunshin_ truly was a wonderful technique. The ability to replicate oneself dozens of times over (hundreds in Naruko's case) was invaluable. For reconnaissance, for menial tasks, and, it's best use in Sasuke's opinion...

Loud moans filled the room, the sounds of flesh meeting flesh and light grunting adding to it.

There were four Sasukes. One of the clones was laying on his back on top of the bed, his throbbing member being ravaged by three women at once. Samui, Karui, and Mabui were all bent over opposite sides of the bed, thick cocks slamming into their tight pussies from behind.

The orchestra of moans was a sweet thing to Sasuke's ears, the original currently balls deep inside of Mabui. Three pairs of tits were wrapped around the clone on the bed's cock, he having told them to please him for a 'special surprise' after he was done with them.

Sasuke glanced at his clones, who smirked right back at him. It was time.

In unison, the three of them let out a loud grunt, bottoming out inside of their respective women and blowing their loads deep inside of their wombs. The three busty and beautiful women cried out, and the Sasuke on the bed had to fight  _extremely_ hard to stop from cuming right then and there.

"You know what to do," the original Sasuke told the clones.

It was easy to drag the three Kumo kunoichi in front of his bed, dropping them onto their knees before he and the clones. Slowly, he and the clones slipped their cocks into  _his_ women's throats.

Sasuke nodded towards the clone whom was on the bed, who gave him a curt nod right back. The clone promptly disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Memories rushed through he and the remaining clone's heads, namely having their cocks tripled teamed by a trio of incredibly hot and horny women. The massive and throbbing cocks twitched down the column of Mabui, Samui and Karui's throats, and soon a hot load was being deposited into each of their stomachs, his hot white seed ensuring they wouldn't need to eat dinner.

Sasuke grinned, pulling out of Karui's tight throat. He formed a seal, and another clone formed beside him. "Keep them entertained," the original told his clones, strolling out of the room whilst humming a tune beneath his breath.

Hinata had finally awoken after all... and he was dying for a nice, warm cup of tea.

\---

The young Hyuuga heiress sat at his kitchen table, wrapped in nothing but the blanket he'd put over her after she had passed out. She twitched sporadically, tea spilling over the edges of her cup as she eyed the man sitting across from her like a piece of meat. He'd filled her up so well... his seed was still leaking from her snatch, dripping down into a small puddle beneath the chair.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, recognizing that look. "Calm down," he said. "And let me finish my tea."

The moment the last dregs of the warm liquid went down his throat, she jumped him, grinning manically as she forced that magnificent cock back inside of her.

\---

Two days had passed since his deflowering of Hinata, and his impromptu foursome with Kumo, and things had gotten... a little stale. Sure, dumping his load inside of Naruko, or Tsunade, or Sakura, or Ino was fun - but he still had a long way to go before he came back for good, and he'd stayed in Konoha long enough.

As a result, he'd begun making preparations for his departure, starting with replenishing his weapons, and getting his Kusanagi sharpened. And, luckily for the young Uchiha, he knew exactly where to go to get both done.

He stepped into the small shop, eying the young brunette that sat at the register. She appeared to be half asleep, her elbow resting on the table, her eyes closed with a thin line of drool dripping from her mouth. Okay... maybe half asleep was a bit of an understatement.

Sasuke walked up to counter, tapping the desk lightly. The woman jumped, brown eyes opening in surprise as recognition flooded her features.

"... Sasuke?" she murmured.

"Tenten." he greeted. He recognized her from those chunin exams long ago, the teammate of the deceased Hyuga Neji and the... erm... 'youthful' Rock Lee.

"What are... what are you doing here?" Tenten hesitated to ask, looking him up and down.

Sasuke unhooked his sword from his belt, dropping it onto the counter. "I need this sharpened and polished." he said. "And... I need a pouch of your finest kunai and shuriken."

Tenten's eyes widened as she caught sight of the blade. It was... beautiful, gleaming in the light that shone through the shop window. Masterfully crafted from steel, it was easily a work of art that many a collect would pay  _millions_ of ryo for.

"Kami..." she murmured. "This this is...  _awesome_ ."

Sasuke smirked. "I'm glad to hear it." he replied.

"It's going to be a while before I can get this back to you..." Tenten said. "A beauty like this, I  _refuse_ to use anything except for my highest quality materials... and, unfortunately, those tend to take longer than a regular old sharpening stone."

"What would the E.T.A. on it be, then?" Sasuke asked.

"Mmm..." she bit her lip. "Tomorrow morning?" Tenten said. "Maybe tomorrow afternoon."

Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief. "Good." he said. "I'll come and pick up the kunai and shuriken then, I suppose."

Tenten looked at him with mild interest. "So... you leaving the village again?" she said.

He nodded. "I still have a lot of traveling to do," he said. "Why?"

She shook her head, chuckling lightly. "It's... nothing." the weapons master mumbled. "You just... remind me of someone I used to know."

Sasuke had an inkling of who she was talking about. "Neji?" he said.

Tenten blinked. "Yeah... how you'd know?"

The young Uchiha gave her a small smile. "He was your teammate, no?" he said. "If Naruko or Sakura had died like he had... I would miss them more than anything." A pause. "At least... you can take comfort in the fact that he died a hero, protecting the heiress of the Hyuga clan."

She smiled back. "That helps a little, I guess." Tenten said.

He paused. "Things have been a little slow today, I presume." he said. "You  _were_ asleep when I walked in here, after all."

"Heh. You don't know the half of it," Tenten replied. "Things have been really slow since the war ended. You're only the third customer I've gotten all day... everyone else is busy enjoying their lives and shit like that." She groaned. "I haven't even eaten all day, either."

Sasuke gave her a blank look. "Why don't you just go eat, then?" he decided to ask.

"I wish I could." Tenten murmured. "But... otou-san says I can't close up the shop when 'a customer could walk in at any second!'." She sighed. "It's a real pain."

"Hmm." Sasuke said.

He formed a seal, and in an instant, a clone of him poofed into existence next to him. The clone formed a seal, and with a brief mutter of - " _Henge._ ", a cloud of smoke erupted around it. The smoke quickly dissipated, to reveal a near perfect replica of Tenten, down to the tiniest hair molecule.

Tenten took a step back. "Woah." she said. "Are you..?"

He nodded. "You're giving my Kusanagi the special treatment," he said, rubbing the blade fondly. "I think the least I can do is treat you to some Ichiraku's."

The brunette grinned. "I'll have to take you up on that offer then." she said. "Let me just take the sword to the back for otou-san to start working on it, and I'll be right out."

"Alright." Sasuke replied.

\---

Ichiraku's had definitely grown on him... although he'd hated it in his youth, meal after meal at the small restaurant had allowed him to build up a tolerance to the ramen that they served in spades.

Tenten was shoveling away at bowl after bowl, clearly having not been lying about her hunger. At least five bowls were already piled up around her, and she showed no signs of stopping.

In the meantime, Sasuke examined the young brunette. She was certainly attractive, with chestnut brown hair and eyes, an ample bust, a tight and toned body built through years as a kunoichi - and a  _really_ nice ass, from what he had seen when they had been walking towards the shop.

_'Hmm...'_ Sasuke mused.  _'She's next.'_

Sasuke had no doubts that he could lure the young weapons mistress into his bed. From the way she had grieved, it was likely that she'd had some sort of crush on Neji - and if  _he_ reminded her of the Hyuga prodigy, then it was that much easier to seduce her. Some sweet talking, a gentlemanly gesture or two, and Sasuke would have Tenten writhing beneath him by tonight.

"So," he said, once she had finished her latest bowl. "How have things been around the village?"

"Good." Tenten replied, turning towards him. "Ever since Gai-sensei's... 'accident' during the war, Lee's keeps trying to drag me to training session after training session." She chuckled. "It's tiring, but it's kind of nice, too. I don't have many opportunities to get out of the shop nowadays."

"Mmm." Sasuke grunted. "That's unfortunate."

She smiled. "So... how's your little journey coming along so far?" Tenten asked. "Take down any baddies yet?"

"Nothing too serious," Sasuke said. "I  _did_ take out a rather large missing nin hideout over in the Mist, though."

"The Bloody Mist?" Tenten said. "I hear those bastards in Kiri are pretty tough - how many missing nin were there?"

"At least three hundred." Sasuke replied, without missing a beat.

Tenten recoiled slightly in shock. " _Three hundred?_ " she repeated, brown eyes widening. "Well... I guess I shouldn't be too surprised," the girl murmured glumly. "You  _are_ Uchiha Sasuke after all." She downed the rest of her bowl, sliding away from her as another was promptly placed in front of her.

"You know..." he said, "When I offered to take you out for Ichiraku's. I didn't intend on you trying to bankrupt me," the young Uchiha said teasingly. "I feel like I'm with Naruko right now."

Tenten blinked, looking at the bowls in front of her as if they'd suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "Oh..." she said, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. "I didn't really notice how much I was eating, I guess." A laugh. "At this rate, I'm going to have to end up paying  _you_ to get that sword polished."

Sasuke smirked, subtly scooting closer to her. "No need." he said, his voice low. "Like you said, you need a little break from that shop of yours. I think I can handle doing a few missions to get my month's pay back."

She smiled at him. "Thanks... Sasuke." she said. A pause. "You know, you're a lot nicer than people make you out to be."

He shrugged. "The curse of hatred was a powerful thing," he said. "It morphed my actions, my thoughts, my very sub conscious. I'm a lot different now, then I was back during and before the war."

Her smile grew wider. "I'm glad to hear that... I... I really am."

"You know, Tenten..." he whispered huskily. "I still have an entire day before I leave Konoha." He scooted his stool even closer to her, their legs nearly touching.

The brunette blushed profusely. "What... what do you mean by that?" she murmured.

Sasuke chuckled, one of his hands rubbing her thigh sensually. It was subtle, and no one but the young jounin knew that  _the_ Uchiha Sasuke was feeling  _her_ , Tenten, up. "I think you know what I mean, Tenten." he said. "I just want to... show you my  _appreciation_ for you fixing up my blade like that."

"'Appreciation?' she mouthed, her flush intensifying. She felt a little like Hinata right now, brown eyes watching as his hand slowly crept up her dress. His fingers rubbed against the thin lace panties seperating her snatch from him, and he felt... a hint of wetness? Perfect.

"My apartment is only two blocks away from here." he murmured. "My clone is still watching over the shop for you... and I  _know_ that you want me too, Tenten." Sasuke smirked. He gently gripped one of her hands, slipping it beneath his cloak until it rubbed against the bulge in his pants.

She gasped lightly, feeling the sheer heat of his erection through the thin fabric of his pants.

Tenten swallowed heavily. She couldn't deny the burning in her loins... and if he wanted her, and she wanted him... what... what harm would there be in it? A quick fuck, and besides, he was  _leaving_ tomorrow.

"Alright." she said.

Sasuke smiled triumphantly. "Good." he said. He slipped a few bills out from within his cloak, slapping them onto the counter. "Follow me," he said, ducking out of the ramen shop.

Tenten followed, walking awkwardly as she attempted to prevent the juice leaking down her thigh from falling onto the ground.

\---

By the time they got inside of his apartment, Sasuke simply couldn't take it anymore.

He swept her up in his arms, capturing her lips in a furious kiss as he picked her up, his fingers groping her well defined ass tightly. Tenten wrapped her legs around his waist, her dress hiking up to reveal creamy smooth thighs.

Sasuke threw her onto the bed. He practically ripped off his cloak, then pulling his shirt off. He shrugged off his pants and boxers in one smooth motion, revealing his hardened cock in all of it's glory.

Tenten didn't have any time to marvel in the sheer  _size_ of it, as he was already upon her. He attacked her neck, her lips with quick pecks and kisses as he pulled off her clothes. Soon, she was naked, her nude body bared for the young Uchiha to take in and enjoy. He cupped one of her firm breast, his finger drawing lazy circles around a rosy nipple.

He stroked his cock lightly a few times, ensuring he was nice and hard, before lining himself up with her glistening folds. Sasuke pushed himself inside of the brunette, gritting his teeth at her absurd tightness.

Tenten let out a moan, feeling his member stretch her walls out beyond belief. He was so big... kami... bigger than anyone she'd been with before. It was incredible, watching that  _monster_ force its way into her cunt, the sheer size of it adding another layer of lewdness to the act. He was just so  _big_ compared to her, in every way imaginable. He dominated her, straddling her as he began to thrust in and out of her pussy, capturing her lips in a deep kiss. Even if she really wanted too, she wouldn't be able to get out of their position.

Sasuke rammed in and out of her, the young girl moaning into his mouth as he slowly picked up his pace. It was a pity that he'd have to leave the next day - he certainly would like more time, to claim her incredible ass, and to force his cock down her gullet. Still... he'd certainly be making a return visit, and the young weapons mistress was certainly on his list for when that day came.

"Oh kami...!" she cried out, feeling his head brush up against her cervix. "Sasuke... harder... faster... please...!"

Oh yes, she was certainly on his list.

He leaned down, taking one of her bountiful breasts into his mouth, suckling at the nipple as he pounded into the lovely brunette. It was only a matter of time, he thought, as he felt his sack tighten beneath his massive cock.

"I'm going to come," he murmured, pulling away from her breast.

She didn't reply, instead only moaning loudly as she came around his cock, her walls tightening around his shaft.

Sasuke let out a grunt, bottoming out inside of the beautiful brunette. Tenten felt his member pulse, and then a sort of  _warmth_ spread inside of her, filling her womb up to the brim. She felt so... complete. Had he cum inside of her?

She looked down, brown eyes watching his cock idly. She could almost  _see_ the seed pumping through his shaft, the young Uchiha depositing it in copious amounts inside of her fertile womb. If she hadn't been on birth control, she almost certainly would have gotten pregnant.

Finally, after he was done, he pulled out. His cock was slick with her juices, yet it was still hard, resting against her stomach as a trickle of his seed leaked from her cunt.

"Kami..." Tenten whispered hoarsely, almost whimpering as she felt him leave her.

Sasuke smirked, leaning close enough to the brunette that she could feel his breath tickle his ear. "Oh...  _Tenten_ ," he murmured. "We're not even close to done yet."

She let out a strangled gasp as he forced his cock back inside of her, and soon was lost to the overwhelming sensations, as he thrust in and out of her at a relentless pace.

The rest of the night was lost in a haze of pleasure... Tenten would be lucky if she even  _remembered_ it the next morning.

\---

Sasuke stood in front of the gates of Konoha, alone.

He cast one glance back at the village that he called his home, and then, with an almost inaudible sigh, slowly began to walk away.


	16. Rias pt. 1

Deep, deep within the mountains and hills native to the land of Earth, a rather young woman awakes.

Blood red, crimson hair frames a deceptively cute face. She was beautiful by anyones standards, yet it was clear to any level helded observer that this redhead woman was clearly distressed.

The last thing she remembered was sitting in class, talking to her friends... and then,  _nothing_ . Zilch. Absolute blackness, until she had woken up inside of a dark and damp cave. It was fortunate that it was  _her_ who had woken up there, for anyone else likely would have stumbled through the blackness of that place until they passed out or died from dehydration. Her enhanced eyesight allowed her to navigate her way out of the cavern, and out to the world above.

As she reached the surface, an unnerving  _fear_ spread through her veins.

_'This place,'_ she thought, blue eyes widening.  _'Is not home.'_

And if she wasn't home... then where was she?

\---

He stilled.

Sasuke gently tilted his head to the side, crimson  _sharingan_ spinning dangerously in his right eye, while the left eye, glowing a faint violet, swirled lazily.

_'This feeling...'_ he mused internally, rubbing his chin absentmindedly. His chest rises and falls slowly, as the young Uchiha thought something over.  _'I think,_ ' he decided.  _'That's it's about time I pay Orochimaru a visit.'_

He bit down harshly on his thumb, drawing a trickle of blood from the appendage. Slowly, he spreads the sticky liquid across the palm of his hand. Then, he flashes through a series of hand seals - culminating in slamming his hand against the ground, black symbols crisscrossing out from where his palm had made contact with the earth.

_'Kuchiyose no Jutsu!'_

A hawk appeared, cawing softly.

"One moment," he told the rather small winged animal, reaching into the folds of his cloak and withdrawing a small roll of parchment, and a pen. He scribbles his message out to the Snake sannin in small lettering, and once he was finished, gave the rolled up scroll to the hawk. "Take this to Orochimaru."

The hawk nodded at him, and then took off. It flew into the horizon, its wings flapping as it's distant figure silhouetted against the sun.

Hours later, once he had advanced several kilometers down that particularly road, the winged animal returned, a reply clutched in its claw.

Sasuke read Orochimaru's response swiftly, his mismatched eyes darting back and forth across the parchment.  _'Hmm...'_ he thought.  _'The land of Earth, huh?'_

\---

"I'm not sure I entirely understand what you mean, Karin." Sasuke said. "Why couldn't Orochimaru simply go deal with this himself?"

"Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru replied lightly. "I may be powerful, but I am also not foolish. This... energy that Karin-chan feels, it clearly is not one to be taken as a prank of some sort. It's fortunate that you arrived when you did... even if I feel that  _I_ would not be able to take on this force, I have complete confidence that you will able to, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke sighed, rubbing his forehead gently. He could feel Karin rubbing his shoulder absentmindedly, her firm body pressed against the side of his... and honestly, he was dying for a good fuck, but he  _had_ to check this out.

"Karin..." Sasuke murmured to the redheaded girl. "Describe it to me again."

The bespectacled girl nodded, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose as she attempted to force down her blush. "It's...  _unnatural_ , this chakra signature." she began. "Actually... I-I don't think it's a chakra signature. This woman, whomever she is, feels like she's not a shinobi at all - more like a... a  _demon_ of some sort. Like the Kyuubi per se, but..."

"But...?" Sasuke murmured.

"Her chakra is  _warm_ , Sasuke." Karin said. "Even with all of that dark aura pouring out from her, I think she's still, well, nice. If you do go and check it out, I'd advise caution - there's a possibility she may be perfect harmless.

Sasuke mumbled something incoherent under his breath. "Where is she?" he asked the highly skilled sensor.

Karin focused for a second. "About... fifteen kilometers to the northwest," she said after a moment. "As far as I can tell, she's stuck to the mountains surrounding Iwagakure, and I don't believe she's gone into an urbanized area quite yet."

"Good." Sasuke said. "I'm going to go check this out. There's a chance I won't come back from this," he told Orochimaru. "And if I don't..."

Orochimaru's face tensed slightly.

"... tell Naruko that she's an idiot." he finished, a smirk on his face.

Orochimaru smiled slightly. "If you meet your fate facing this woman," the sannin said, "I suppose I will have to take up the task of informing Naruko-chan about your last greetings to her."

"Be careful, Sasuke-kun..." Karin murmured huskily, running a finger up and down his chest. "Come back safe."

Sasuke's smirk widened. "Please," he said. "I've faced demi-gods before, I think some demonic, 'nice' woman shouldn't be too much of a problem."

Well, she  _would_ be a problem... just not in the way he was thinking.

\---

Sasuke crept up the mountain, his  _sharingan_ eye finding the right nooks and crevices to use as footholds. He had never been a particular adept climber, but he was competent enough to at least traverse the mountains and hills that were a trademark of Iwagakure's outskirts.

He peaked over the top, red eye widening slightly.

_'There she is,'_ Sasuke thought. At this distance, he could feel her chakra or whatever it was, and Karin hadn't been underestimating the odd forces swirling inside of it, the mix of light and darkness that oddly reminiscent.

"I know you're there." he heard the girl announce. "Please, come out, so that I may speak with you."

Sasuke stilled.  _'She's skilled.'_ he thought.  _'Perhaps if I had actually attempted to hide my chakra, I would have been able to sneak up on her undetected... but it seems that I underestimated her, if only slightly.'_

He climbed over the top of the hill, walking down into the small clearing where the redheaded woman sat in.

She stood up, and Sasuke was very nearly floored.

To put it lightly, this girl was  _built._ With firm, gravity defying breasts that strained against a white, button down shirt. A black ribbon was draped over the shirt, along with an elegant looking corset that was wrapped around it. Beautiful, milky white legs peaked out from beneath an incredibly short magenta skirt. It was  _tiny_ , small enough that if she bent over to pick something up, anyone behind her would be able to see  _everything_ . Crimson red hair draped down her back in waves, going down to her thighs.

He felt his cock twitch.

"You are a human," she noted slightly, looking him up and down. "And a very beautiful one at that. But... I have a request to make of you, human." she said. "You will tell me where and when I am, and you will tell me down."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "I don't think you're in any position to make demands." he said. "Especially when you haven't even told me your name."

She smiled lightly at him. "Rias Gremory." she said. "And yours?"

"Uchiha Sasuke." he replied.

"Well... Sasuke-kun," Rias purred. "I may look weak, but I can assure you I could kick your  _ass_ if I truly felt like it. Tell me what I want to know, and it won't have to come to that."

_'This girl...'_ Sasuke thought.  _'She's not from the Elemental nations, and from what I can tell, I don't think she's willing to tell me her origin either.'_

He gripped the hilt of his sword tightly, drawing it from beneath the folds of his cloak. "Don't think that I take your threats, lightly." he said. "While I will not cut you down, I will not hold back if you attempt to force the information from me."

The redhead smirked. "The same goes for me." she said. "I'll leave you alive... if only barely,  _Sasuke-kun_ . I've noticed that you speak Japanese," Rias noted dully. "Does this mean that I am in Japan?"

"I've never heard of such a place." Sasuke replied, sword gleaming in the sunlight.

"Hmph." Rias huffed. "If you wish to be so difficult..." She snarled. "Then brace yourself."

She was  _fast_ . Although he was sure she would be visible even without his  _sharingan_ , she was likely to be little more than a blur, zooming towards him with her fist cocked back.

Sasuke raised his sword to block her fist, and the impact of her knuckles against his blade  _certainly_ would have shattered any other sword. She was clearly very strong too, with a strength was perhaps only a little below Sakura's chakra enhanced punches.

Her strength and speed were for naught. She was skilled, that much was true, but Sasuke had lived and breathed battle since he was a young boy, and as a consequence, it was mere child's play to dodge or parry her attacks. Rias grew only more and more frustrated as the fight wore on, her face scrunching up and a scowl marring her beautiful features.

_'Dammit...!'_ she thought.  _'This guy is strong.'_

He blocked another one of her punches, and then, with a furious kick to the midsection, sent her flying back several meters. She flipped, landing deftly on her feet, panting lightly.

"You underestimate me..." she growled,  _black wings sprouting from her back_ . Sasuke's eyes widened slightly with surprise as she flew into the air, hovering at least fifteen meters above the ground.

Perhaps she had sought to intimidate him... but Sasuke was not a man easily intimidated. As she began to glow a dark red, clearly attempting some sort of technique, Rias had unknowingly left herself wide over.

"No..." Sasuke said. "You underestimate  _me_ ."

He outstretches a hand, his purple eye rippling.

_'Bansho Tenin.'_

An ethereal force grips her, disrupting her techniques and by extension her flight. Blue eyes widened as she flew towards Sasuke, the redhead unable to control her velocity as she soared towards his outstretched hand.

He caught her by the throat, his hand tightening around her small neck. Sasuke held her off of the ground, the girl choking as her legs dangled uselessly beneath her, her wings beating erratically although useless.

"I think..." Sasuke said. "That you have lost, Rias." A pause. "I will tell you what you wish to know, but you  _will_ tell me just what exactly you are first."

She let out a strangled gasp. "I-I'm..." she coughed, as he loosened his grip slightly. "I'm a devil." she whispered. "A-A pure blooded one."

"A devil?" Sasuke said.

"Of the Gremory clan." Rias got out. "If you kill me, my father will make you regret it." she warned him.

Sasuke chuckled. "I have no intentions of killing you." he said, letting her go. She dropped to the ground in a heap, shaking slightly. The girl climbed to her feet, blue eyes clearly looking at him in a new light. "You are in a place called the Elemental Nations." he told her. "The year is 54 AF."

"AF?" she asked.

"After the founding." he answered simply. "Of Konoha, that is, my home. I'm sure other villages use another unit of time, but that is what I was raised on."

"I... I have never heard of a place called the Elemental Nations." Rias admitted.

"And I have never heard of a place called Japan, despite me speaking Japanese as you call it." Sasuke told her. "I believe that you are a long way from home, Rias." he said, stating the obvious for the clearly confused girl.

She  _froze_ . "Kami..." she whispered. "I-I... I don't know what to say." Rias murmured. She hugged her chest, unknowingly making her breasts appear even larger. "I don't even know how to get home from here."

"I'm sure you will be able to find some way back to your world," he reassured her. "If you wish..." Sasuke murmured. "You may accompany me on my journey. Perhaps I will discover a way to send you home on the way."

"You'd do that for me?" Rias said, giving his a strange look. "Even though I had just attacked you?"

"Water under the bridge." he said simply. "Scared and in an unfamiliar place, I'm sure most rational people would have lashed out like that. It's of no concern to me."

She beamed, lunging at him and wrapping the young Uchiha in a tight hug. Her chest pressed against his, and Sasuke felt his cock twitch once more. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun!" Rias said cheerfully, snuggling her face in his chest. "Thank you so much!"

Sasuke purposely kept his face blank. "It's not a problem." he said lightly.

He swiftly summoned another hawk, sending with it another message to Orochimaru that everything was fine. He wasn't going to return to the hideout with Rias at his side - who knew what the snake sannin would try to do with her - and besides, Karin would likely attempt to  _murder_ the beautiful woman currently hanging off of his hip.

"So..." she hesitated to ask, soon after they had climbed down from the hills and found a path. "Where are we going?"

"I have no particular destination in mind." he replied. "I'm just... walking."

"Walking?"

"Walking."

"Hmm..." she hummed. "Are you a ronin or something?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Ronin?" he asked, unfamiliar with the term.

Ria smiled. "A ronin is a samurai without a lord, or a master." she said, as if she was reading the definition from a book.

"I am not a samurai." Sasuke said. "I am a shinobi. And no... I'm not a ronin, or a nukenin as we call it here. Not anymore at least."

"Not... anymore?" she hesitated to ask.

"It's a long story." Sasuke replied after a pause. "Depending on how long you tag along with me, I may or may not tell you it."

"Ah." Rias said. "Until you trust me then, that is."

"Perceptive." he said. "And exactly right. Come... we still have quite a bit of ground to cover before night falls."

\---

Sasuke raised a fist. "We make camp here." he told her.

"Here?" she said, glancing around the open clearing.

He sighed. "I have no intentions of stumbling around the dark for the next two hours searching for a town." Sasuke said.

Rias snorted. "I forget - not everyone can see through the dark as I can."

"You can see in the dark...?" he murmured.

The redhead nodded. "It's an ability all devils possess." she explained. "I have perfect night vision, no matter the location or light level."

"Interesting." he said, dropping his rucksack onto the ground. "You and I will have to share a tent," he told her a moment later, pulling out a scroll that had the temporary shelter sealed inside. "Is that a problem?"

"Not at all." she replied.

"Good." he said. It was a simple matter to erect the tent, although it took slightly longer with the addition of Rias’ well intentioned yet clumsy attempts at aiding him. It was a two man tent, one he had picked up rather recently. He used to sleep in the open, or in a cave of some sort if it was raining or snowing, but that was a trend that could clearly not continue... that is, if he didn't want to die of pneumonia before the age of twenty. "Tomorrow, I will go hunt." Sasuke told her. "Tonight, we'll have to make do with the dried food I have left over."

Two months ago, he had departed Konoha. It had been a long and audacious journey, yet liberating. The feeling of being back on the road had put a pep in Sasuke's step. Of course, he didn't miss the irritating tasks of having to hunt nearly every night for sustenance - no, he did not miss that at  _all_ .

They ate, Sasuke pulling out a few strips of dried beef and some crackers that he had bought in the last town he had visited. He heated up the meat with a minor  _Katon_ jutsu (which Rias marveled at), and the two ate.

"I'm still kind of hungry..." the redhead admitted, rubbing her stomach.

Sasuke gave her a small look of pity. He of all people knew how difficult it was to transfer from gourmet food to mere scraps in comparison... perhaps he would take her to a restaurant in the next town, or something of that sort. If only to treat himself, considering it'd been awhile since he had eaten a nice meal.

"Time for bed." Sasuke told her. "We have to get up early in the morning."

"Alright," Rias said, nodding softly. She wiped away a bit of grease from the corner of her mouth, smiling cutely.

Then, she started to strip, reaching for the top of the shirt she wore and slowly unbuttoning the first few buttons.

Sasuke blinked. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked her.

"I sleep naked." Rias replied simply. "It's just the way I am - otherwise, I toss and turn all night." She giggled at his expression. "Don't worry... I don't mind if you look. Or even touch, if it's just a little."

Sasuke watched, dumbfounded as she pulled off her skirt, revealing a very lacy red thong. She peeled off her shirt and corset, revealing a matching bra that struggled to hold in her ample breasts. "Well?" the girl said, striking a pose. "What do you think?"

"Kami..." he whispered, watching as she unhooked her bra, letting it fall to the ground. Her thong came off soon after, revealing her glistening folds to him. She folded up her clothes neatly, placing them near the entrance of the tent.

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." she told him, flushing slightly - how weird he must think her, to strip down and reveal herself so intimately to a complete stranger. "I-If you want, you can sleep naked too." she said. "To make it fair and all."

Sasuke wasn't sure whether she was hitting on him, or was simply being honest, but  _that_ was an opportunity he was not looking to miss. "You can go ahead and go in," he told her. "I'll be right there."

She nodded, getting onto her hands and knees and crawling into the tent, Sasuke watching her plump ass all the way.

He took his cloak off, his shirt and pants following soon after. His boxers came off shortly after that, his soft yet still large cock flopping down his leg.

Rias eyes widened as he slipped in, her perfect night vision allowing her to easily see that  _thing_ hanging between his legs.  _'Wow...'_ she thought, her jaw dropping slightly.  _'He's... he's big. Much bigger than Issei.'_

She felt herself moisten slightly  _down there_ , and a deep flush appeared on her cheeks.  _'Hentai!'_ she scolded herself.  _'He's just... trying to make sure that I'm not uncomfortable.'_ Rias reasoned with herself.  _'That's all.'_

He laid down in the center of the tent, pulling one of his blankets over he and Rias.

Her blue eyes slowly drifted closed, and... slowly, unconsciously, she began to snuggle up against Sasuke's side, her firm breasts pressing against him. One of her smooth legs slipped in between his, and her head rested against his shoulder, crimson hair tickling his skin.

"I didn't take you for a cuddler." he murmured.

Rias jumped. "O-oh, I'm sorry!" she said, glad it was dark so he couldn't see her flush. "I just... what is that?"

Sasuke activated his  _sharingan_ , following her eyesight... which lead directly to the massive tent his half-erect member made in the blanket. "That's my..."

"... your dick?" she finished for him. "It's... wow." Rina placed a hand against her cheek in silent wonder. "Do you... do you think I could touch it?" she hesitated to ask.

Sasuke smirked. "Go ahead," he said.

Rias cautiously slipped a hand beneath the sheets, eyes filled with innocent curiosity. Her soft digits wrapped around his shaft, and she gasped slightly, feeling his member twitch beneath her touch. It was so soft, and yet so hard. She could feel veins and muscles running along it, and it only seemed to grow  _bigger_ as she caressed it.

She pumped him a few times, grinning lightly as the young Uchiha let out a soft moan. She sniffed, inhaling the sweet and musky scent that Sasuke exuded. She... she found herself wanting to do  _more_ .

"Do you..." she swallowed heavily. "Do you think I could suck on it? Just... just to taste a bit, that's all."

"Do whatever you want, Rias." Sasuke said. "I have no problem with it."

Rias nodded softly. Slowly, she drew back the blanket, revealing his hardened cock to her virgin eyes. It was just so...  _big_ , easily topping a little over a foot in length. Hesitantly, she leaned down, giving it a lick all of the way from the base to the crown, her pink tongue forcing another moan from her lips.

She found she liked, no,  _loved_ the taste.of his member. The redhead licked her lips, readjusting her position until she was directly in front of him, sitting on top of his legs.

Cautiously, she took the tip of it into her mouth, along with an inch or two of thick, meaty shaft. He was immense in size, and it was a struggle to even get  _that_ inside of her tight and wet mouth.

Sasuke reached forward, brushing a crimson lock from out of her eyes. "Careful..." he murmured softly. "Don't hurt yourself."

Rias tried to say something, but it was difficult considering her mouth was full of cock. It, however, sounded something like a garbled version of - "Don't worry!".

She took another two inches into her mouth, her tongue slipping out and wrapping around the shaft right below it. The redhead pumped him softly at the base of his mammoth cock, her small hand hardly able to wrap around half of his thick member.

Sasuke watched, entranced as the busty redhead worked his pole. "Fuck..." he groaned, feeling as she gripped his shaft  _just_ a little too tight. "A little softer..." he told her gently. "Keep using your tongue... that's it... there we go, Rias."

Rias grinned around his cock, rejoicing in every small grunt and groan that she elicited from the young Uchiha. Her snatch was dripping like a leaky faucet, her juices pooling on the floor beneath her.

Sasuke slipped a hand around her body, before he sunk a finger into her needy slit. She gasped, and he moaned, her cock twitching at the vibrations. "I want to please you too," he told her. "Just go along with it... I promise I won't do anything to hurt you."

He was still a relative stranger to her, but... regardless, Rias felt as if she could trust him. And besides, the finger pumping in and out of her snatch was making her feel...  _strange_ , in ways that she had never really experienced before.

His other hand played with her beautiful hair, Sasuke's mismatched eyes glued to her massive tits as they bounced up and down everytime she bobbed her head. He felt his balls tighten slightly.

"I'm going to come..." he murmured into her ear. "Where do you want it?"

She thought for a moment. Although she was inexperienced, she wasn't innocent to the desires of men... and she'd heard that swallowing was indeed quite the experience for a man. And... if his seed was any bit as delicious as his cock was, she was sure it would make a fine meal.

The redhead reached a finger up, pointing at her throat. Sasuke nodded. She was unable to advance any further down his shaft - she gagged every time she tried - but she was able to make do with the third she could take in, still pumping his shaft at the base. Rias braced herself, knowing what was to come as she felt his member throb in her mouth.

His cock twitched one final time, and finally, with a grunt, he exploded into her mouth. Rope after rope his seed shot down her throat, Sasuke letting out a moan as she continued to caress his shaft with her tongue. At first, she managed to take it down rather easily... but, after the first few shots, she made the mistake of pulling back slightly.

One of his shots hit the back of her mouth, and she recoiled - blue eyes widening in surprise as her body practically  _forced_ the girl off of his shaft. Unfortunately for her, he wasn't done cumming yet, and as a result, she took two massive shots of his seed directly to the face. She managed to grip his shaft after the second one, directing the rod to pump its contents onto her massive tits instead, the rest of his load spraying onto the gravity defying breasts.

She ran a finger through the jizz on her ample chest, popping it into her mouth. Rias moaned at the taste.. it was delicious. She hadn't had much time to taste it while he had been shooting that stuff down her throat, but now? Now she wanted...  _more_ .

"Wow..." Rias breathed. "That was really, really good, Sasuke-kun."

He chuckled softly. "What?" he said, smirking at her slightly surprised expression. "Do you think we're done yet, Rias-chan?" Sasuke said teasingly. "We haven't even gotten to the main course yet."

"Main... course...?" she murmured hoarsely. She looked down, blue eyes widening as she found that his shaft was still very much hard, his massive balls still very much ready to deliver another load. "You can still...?" Rias murmured in faint wonder.

Sasuke stroked his shaft lightly. "You felt how much pleasure a single finger gave you," he told her, his voice low and husky. "Imagine having  _this_ inside of you... filling you... giving you everything you've ever wanted."

Rias shivered lightly. He'd felt so good inside of her mouth... but... at the same time, she was distinctly, well,  _worried_ . He was  _massive_ , and she was sure there was a small chance that his monster cock could quite literally split her in half, demon powers be damned.

She rubbed her thighs together, feeling her juices that coated both of them. Did she really want to give herself, her virginity, to this man?

In the end... she did. To have him enter her, to fill her, to make her life complete. She could feel his load settling in her belly, and she wondered what it would feel like inside of her pussy, or better yet, her womb. She wouldn't get pregnant, no, she could use her magic to take away that possibility, so... what was the harm?

Rias climbed up, straddling his lap. His cock pressed enthusiastically against her stomach, throbbing lightly. He wound his arms around her thin frame, pulling her down and capturing her pale pink lips in a deep kiss. She was inexperienced, yet fierce, and although he eventually won the right to plunder her mouth with his tongue, she had put up quite the fight.

"It might hurt a bit," he told her. "But it's going to feel really,  _really_ good. Alright?"

"Alright." she whispered back, nodding her head. "G-go ahead, Sasuke-kun." The redhead ground her hips against his shaft slightly. "I'm ready."

Sasuke nodded. Gripping the base of his shaft tightly, he gently fed it into her tight cunt, the young Uchiha gritting his teeth as her walls wrapped around his member.

Rias let out a long moan as he drove his way inside of her snatch, her walls stretching to accommodate his mammoth cock. She leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his back and pressing her ample breasts into his face. "Kami..." she whispered. "So much... so big... oh kami..." She shivered, an orgasm forcing her walls to tighten even more around his shaft.

A devil she may be, but even she was driven to call out to God when faced with a beast like this.

Sasuke kept his pace slow and steady, his mouth gently teasing one of her massive breasts as he reshaped her incredibly tight and hot pussy. It was a novel experience, he thought, to claim the body of one who wasn't even human. Humanoid she was, a devil who had the outward experience of an incredibly beautiful human woman. And now, she was lying on top of him, writhing as his cock thrusted in and out of her snatch.

Her broken moans echoed off of the thin walls of tent, as his cock filled her in ways previously unimaginable to the busty redhead. He stretched her so much, so  _good_ , his massive shaft hitting her G-spot with every thrust. His head brushed against her cervix, and she cried out, clutching his back tighter as she came again.

"Fuck..." Sasuke growled.

It was decided. Even if there was a way for Rias to go home, Sasuke would make sure she'd never return. This body... with her massive breasts, her tight pussy, her long, luscious legs and her exotic red hair... he wanted it to be his, and only his. Only  _he_ would see her like this from now on, moaning and writhing as he drove her to orgasm after orgasm.

"You like that?" Sasuke murmured into her ear.

"Y-yes...!" she cried out. "I love it... please don't stop, never stop..." She let out a strangled groan, as he hit her cervix once more. "Oh kami... please..."

"I'm going to come inside of you," he told her.

Images raced through her mind, of her womb being filled by the monster that was currently ravaging her cunt. Thick, hot white seed leaking from her pussy...

She came again.

Sasuke grunted, bottoming out inside of the beautiful redhead. With a roar, he came inside of her, his cock dumping what was possibly his biggest load ever inside of the devil. Rias rocked her hips against him, groaning and moaning as his jizz filled her up. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth, her body shaking violently as she came again and again.

Rias whimpered as he pulled out of her filled snatch, his still hard cock poking her inner thigh. "More..." she mumbled. "More... I need more."

Sasuke smirked. "You need to sleep, Rias-chan." he mumbled. "Like I said, we have a long day ahead of us."

She looked like as if she was about to cry. "But...!" she protested.

"In the morning." Sasuke told her sternly, his expression leaving no room for argument.

She pouted. She dropped onto his chest, pulling the blankets back on top of them. His cock slid into the crevasse between her asscheeks, her ample breasts pressed firmly against his chest as he wound his arms around her. He gave her a small kiss on the forehead, before closing his eyes, soon succumbing to oblivion.

Rias took a moment to examine him in the darkness, her juices still dripping down her thighs and onto his cock, although he seemed not to care.

She could still his seed sloshing about inside of her... so warm, so thick. Sure, h-he was refusing her now, but he'd promised to take her in the morning, didn't he? She could.. she could wait a little bit.

Rias laid her head down on his muscled chest, blue eyes sliding closed.


	17. Rias pt. 2

Rias, it seemed, had decided to help herself to his body while he had slept.

Sasuke opened his eyes, pupils widening slightly as he caught sight of a plump ass bouncing up and down on his cock. Her long red hair was matted with sweat, and her soft features were filled with nothing but lust. It seemed, however, that she hadn't noticed he had awoken, too caught up in her own pleasure.

He smirked. With a firm slap to her right ass cheek, he forced a squeal from the redheaded girl's lips, causing her to whirl around, still bringing herself up and down.

"Enjoying yourself?" Sasuke said.

RIas cheeks flushed crimson, clashing horribly with her cheeks. "S-sorry!" she said. "B-but... it just started like, getting hard a little while ago..." the girl murmured. "I thought I could... you know, help us both out." Her blue eyes gazed into his black and violet ones. "You don't mind... do you?"

He flashed her a small smile, his hands reaching out to grip her hips firmly. "Not in the slightest," he said, beginning to thrust up into her.

She let out a moan. "Argh..." she murmured. "I can... I can feel you  _here_ ," she said, rubbing her stomach beneath her navel. "So deep..." Rias arched her back, shuddering as he gave her a hard thrust.

Sasuke cupped her breasts firmly, pulling the girl back to rest on his chest as he thrust into her. She was like putty in his hands, melting underneath his touch as he drove her headfirst into an incredibly intense orgasm.

"Shit..." Sasuke grunted, feeling her walls tighten around him. He reached a hand up, tilting her head around so he could capture her puffy pink lips in a passionate kiss. Rias moaned into his mouth as he tweaked one of her nipples, her back arching.

She felt his cock throb deep within her, and a twisted grin took over her face as she felt him cum inside of her, packing her pussy tight with his love. Rias whined slightly when he pulled out, but she felt a  _lot_ better than she had before.

"Mmm..." she groaned, slipping out of the tent and standing up on rather shaky legs. One of her fingers found it's way down to the trickle of seed leaking down her thigh. She ran it through the thick cum, popping it into her mouth and letting out a light moan at the taste. "I bet you're glad I sleep naked, no?" Rias said to Sasuke, as he climbed out of the tent after her. Her eyes flickered down to his still erect cock. "Do you think we could...?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No," he said, beginning to put his clothes back on. "We have to get moving. We have to get you some new clothes," he said, looking at the pile of discarded garments on the ground. "It won't do for you to only have a single change."

Ria frowned. "I don't have any currency, at least any that will be suitable for this world." she said.

"I'll pay for it." Sasuke said. "I know a town nearby where we can get a good deal - I'll just have to do a mission or two for the money." He gave her a look. "What are you waiting for? Get dressed." Sasuke said, preparing to roll the tent back up.

The redhead pouted for a moment, before reluctantly sliding back into her button down shirt and short skirt. Her thong managed to keep his seed inside of her pussy rather well, with only a small bit peeking out of the side. Her bra was a little tight too, as they hugged her chafing breasts - Sasuke certainly hadn't been soft with them that morning or the previous night.

"Alright," she said, running a hand through her long, silky crimson hair. "Lead the way."

\---

Rias was... a little upset.

She clung to Sasuke's arm as they strolled through the town, her blue eyes glaring fiercely at the many females that were making googly eyes at  _her_ man.

"I don't like this," she murmured in his ear.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?" he said, glancing at the redheaded beauty.

"All of these women..." Rias said. "They keep  _staring_ at you..." Her fingers twitched at her side.

He sighed. "That happens all of the time," he said. "It's a consequence of being an Uchiha. Don't worry about it." He paused for a second, inclining his head slightly. "Hmm... what's  _she_ doing here?" he wondered out loud.

"Who?" Rias asked.

"... a girl that I know," he said.  _'Temari knows that I'm here too,'_ Sasuke realized.  _'It's only a matter of time before she comes for me.'_ He smirked, feeling his cock twitch lightly. 'I hope she's wearing that skirt again.'

"A girl?" Rias said, jealously flashing against her face. "You aren't... going to get see her, are you?"

Sasuke chuckled. "Trust me," he said. "I think she's going to find us before we find her."

True to his word, not twenty minutes later, that familiar head of blonde hair came into view. Temari was truly dressed to impress, wearing a tight blue dress that flowed across her body like water, showing off her ample curves.

"Sasuke," she greeted, walking up to he and Rias. "And who is this?" Temari asked, looking the redhead up and down.

"This is my companion, Rias Gremory." Sasuke said, nodding at the girl in question. "She has need of my assistance, and I will be accompanying her for the next few weeks... or months, perhaps."

Rias frowned. "Yeah... yeah, that's it." she said. "And you are...?"

"Temari," the blonde said, extending her hand and shaking the crimson headed girl's hand in turn. "What are you doing here, Sasuke?" she asked, turning back to the young Uchiha.

"Just passing through." he replied gruffly. "You?"

She smirked. "A protection job," she said. "Guy paid top dollar for a jounin to keep an eye on him for a week or two, something about 'assassins coming to get him'. I haven't seen anything though." Temari put a hand on her hip, taking a step closer to Sasuke and lowering her voice, low enough that Rias couldn't hear her next words. "I'm set up in a room on the east side of town... what'd you say to coming and paying me a visit?"

Sasuke flashed her a smug grin. "I'd love to." he replied.

"See you later then." Temari said. Both of them knew that he could just seek her out via her fiery chakra signature, and that giving him the exact location of the room was unnecessary.

Rias narrowed her eyes. "What did you just agree too?" she asked roughly, blue eyes glaring at the blonde as she walked away, Temari purposely putting a sway in her hips.

Sasuke rubbed the back of his neck. "She... has a need that only I can fulfill." he answered cryptically.

"A need?" Rias mumbled. "L-like a... a... sexual need?"

He nodded.

And then Rias punched him in the gut. She could have easily broken a few of his ribs if she'd wanted to, having caught him off guard, but she settled for simply knocking the wind out of him.

"No way!" she said, pointing a finger at him. "When  _I'm_ around, you're... you're not just going to sleep around with random girls...!" she whispered at him, glancing at the people around them, a few of which had stopped and turned to look at the scene unfolding.

Sasuke scowled. "Whatever." he said, eyes narrowing as he rubbed his stomach. "We still have things to do, so let's get them done."

_'I think Rias-chan needs to be taught a lesson,'_ Sasuke thought, resisting the urge to smirk.  _'One that she won't soon forget.'_

A plan began formulating in his mind, a simple one, but an effective one at that.

\---

"Where are we going?" Rias chirped into Sasuke's ear, clinging to him as her massive breasts pressed against his side.

Sasuke glanced at her. She was still wearing her outfit from earlier, but a bag dangled from her wrist, one packed to the brim with different outfits that she had picked out and he had paid for. She'd had him... view most of them, many of which showed off her ample bust and ass, clearly meant for his entertainment.

"It's a surprise," he said lightly.

The door was unlocked. He kicked it open gently with his foot, ushering Rias inside before closing it behind them and locking it.

Rias eyes widened as she caught sight of Temari - who was lying in a suggestive pose on the hotel bed. "What the hell is thi-?" she began, whirling around to face Sasuke... before freezing, as she looked into a crimson eye.

Her body locked up. She would have fallen, had Sasuke not picked her up and carried her over to a chair that faced the bed, seating her comfortably on it.

"Is she going to watch?" Sasuke heard Temari ask from the bed.

Sasuke smirked. "Don't think about it too much, Temari." he told her. "She won't say a word." He'd made sure of that, with a powerful genjutsu that left her unable to do anything, but perfectly aware of what was going on. Her blue eyes darted back and forth between Sasuke and Temari realizing what was about to happen. "Rias-chan..." Sasuke whispered to the redhead, rubbing her thigh teasingly. "The only person who can tell me what to do is  _me_ ." he said. "Enjoy the show."

He took off his clothes slowly, allowing them to fall to the floor unceremoniously. Both of the beautiful woman's gazes were locked on the massive cock that dangled between his legs, the rod of meat bouncing with every step he took.

Sasuke slipped onto the bed. "Temari..." he said softly. "Why don't you strip for me?" the young Uchiha suggested.

Temari grinned, stepping off of the bed. She ran her hands up and down her body, moaning lightly as she squeezed her firm breasts. The dress came off first, thin straps sliding off of her shoulders and the rest of the garment drifting to the ground soon after. She wore a matching pair of green undergarments, her juices already soaking through the panties.

She unhooked her bra and practically ripped off her panties, jumping onto the bed. They kissed, tongues dancing in the small space between their mouths as he arranged their position, putting them in the classic missionary position. Which, consequently, allowed him a perfect view of Rias, not to mentioned Temari's sculpted body.

The blonde mewled beneath him, as he slipped a finger into her dripping snatch. "Please, Sasuke..." she murmured. "J-just hurry up."

Sure, she had asked nicely - but, Sasuke had a point to be made. He took his sweet time, suckling at her neck, massaging her breasts and tweaking her nipples, circling her clit and fingering her briefly, before even  _considering_ getting his erect cock into her

Rias watched the whole time, her body twitching slightly. Her thong was near completely soaked through with her clear juices, the liquid soaking the chair she sat on and trickling onto the floor.

"Fuck.." Sasuke groaned, as he slowly fed his cock into Temari's wet snatch. He was going to have to make this quick - he could see Rias' 'predicament' from his position, and he knew that the redhead was practically aching for his cock, having been forced to watch the long session of erotic foreplay.

He didn't take it slow. Instead, he drew himself out, and then  _rammed_ himself into Temari, his head slamming into her cervix. Again and again, he bottomed out inside of her, driving the beautiful blonde to orgasm after orgasm as she writhed beneath him. Her hair had long since come out of their pony tails, falling down her back in a thick curtain. Her teal eyes gazed into his, coated with a thick glaze of lust.

Sasuke groped her firm breasts, redoubling his efforts. It took him a little while to get going, but eventually, he felt his balls tighten up - a telltale sign that he was ready to, as the Inuzuka said, 'mark his bitch'.

He stared straight into Rias’' blue eyes as he bottomed himself out inside of her cunt, pumping the blonde full of his seed.

Sasuke pulled out, Temari hardly incoherent but the young Uchiha still more than ready to go.

Then, he released the genjutsu on Rias.

As if a switch had been flipped, Rias  _leapt_ deftly off of the chair, jumping onto the bed and glomping him with her lips. She shoved Temari off of the bed, the blonde seemingly not noticing, instead content to lie stiff as his seed trickled from her pussy. Rias' fingers clawed at her clothes, ripping them off until her naked body was revealed to him.

Sasuke manhandled her, forcing the redhead onto her hands and knees as he lined himself up with her from behind. "Tell me, Rias..." he murmured. "How badly do you want it?" His ground his shaft against her dripping slit, her glistening folds soaking his member.

"S-so bad..." she whispered. "I-I don't care anymore..." Rias said with finality. "I-I don't care if you fuck a hundred girls, a thousand... please,  _please_ fuck me.  _Please...!_ "

He thrust himself in, interrupting her final plea. She let out an incredibly loud moan as he filled her gaping emptiness, the unbearable burning in her loins finally being sated. He bottomed out inside of her, and then stilled.

"Oh, kami..." Rias murmured, rocking her hips back against him. He filled her so good, so deep... how had she lived before meeting him? The redhead wasn't entirely sure.

Sasuke leaned forward, gripping her massive breasts tightly as he pressed his chest to her back. He started a slow tempo, thrusting in and out at a pace that drove the young devil wild. His cock seemingly hit  _everything_ inside of her at once, stretching her walls and forcing her to cum once, then again, and again and again with seemingly no effort exerted on the Uchiha's part.

Slowly, he picked up the pace, thrusting in and out of her tight snatch. She was incredibly tight, her walls gripping him tightly as his. He stopped for a moment, pulling himself out until she just his tip was left inside, before  _slamming_ himself back inside, ramming into her cervix.

Rias screamed, her walls tightening like a vice around him as she came like a car crash. "Please..." he heard her whisper.

Sasuke smirked. "Please what?" he murmured into her ear.

"I need it..." she mumbled.

"Need what?"

"Your cum!" she blurted out. "I-I  _need_ it, I need it so bad!"

He gave her a hard thrust, hitting her cervix once more. "You like my cock inside of you, don't you?" Sasuke said, his voice low and velvety. "You like it, me filling you. I want to come inside of you so bad... you're going to be leaking for a week after I'm done."

"Yes..." she whispered, shivering. "Master, please..." Rias mumbled. That's what he was now, her master. She was addicted - there was no going back. Her body was his, her tight little pussy made for his massive cock to reshape it. During the day, when his cock hadn't been inside of her, she'd  _ached_ , latching onto his distinct signature in order to try and absorb that same high she'd reached the previous night.

It was to no avail. Nothing compares, nothing even came close to him pounding into her without restraint, his cock throbbing deep inside of her, ready to give her one of his massive loads. Nothing was even in the same ballpark.

Sasuke prided himself on his stamina. He could last long if he needed too, or only for a few minutes if he or the girl wished it. He could go toe to toe beneath the sheets with sex bombs like Mei, Senju like Tsunade or jinchurikis and ex-jinchurikis like Naruko and Gina.

But... this woman, this absolute bombshell of a woman, with her massive breasts, tight cunt and ample ass, calling him her  _master_ ? It drove him over the edge.

Sasuke let out a roar as he forced himself all of the way inside of her, his cock piercing through her cervix and entering his womb. Hot jets of cum burst from the tip of his cock, splashing against the back of her womb and sending the redhead into another incredible orgasm. He continued to rock his hips against her, her walls milking his shaft.

By the time he was done, she was filled to the brim with his hot, thick, seed. It sloshed around inside of her, warming her insides and giving the redhead a high she had never felt before.

"Thank you... Master." she mumbled, before succumbing to oblivion.

Sasuke let out a sigh, falling back onto the bed. Between their session that morning, the shopping, Temari and then Rias again... he was beat.

He pulled the redhead into his arms, throwing the sheets over them. Sasuke's mismatched eyes slipped closed, and soon, he joined Rias in her slumber.


	18. 18

Temari felt... content.

Teal eyes slid open, pupils widening slightly in confusion.  _'What am I doing on the floor...?'_ she thought languidly.  She shifted slightly, and let out a low moan as she felt something  _slosh_ inside of her. She had been fortunate; the way she had landed had given gravity the ability to keep that sweet, sweet seed deep inside of her pussy.

Holding her thighs together firmly, she climbed to her knees. Sasuke and Rias were sleeping on the bed, the redhead snuggling close to her lover. Temari's eyes, however, drifted lower - to a severe case of morning wood that Sasuke seemed to be afflicted with.

The blonde licked her lips. She could fix that...

It took her a moment to find proper of control of her legs again, and  _that_ required separating her thighs once more. She whimpered lightly as she felt his seed trickle from her snatch, but it would be worth it in order to get her early morning 'breakfast'.

Slipping onto the bed, silent as a whisper, Temari gently peeled the blankets off of the two, taking great care not to wake them up. Nudging Rias out of the way, she leaned down, wrapping a soft hand around the base of Sasuke's immense cock and beginning to stroke it.

Slowly, she took it into her mouth, resisting the urge to moan at the musky taste of his member. She had long since lost her pride when it came to the young Uchiha she was blowing - now, she was merely an addict to his cock.

It was a wonderful way to wake up, Sasuke thought, a beautiful woman wrapped in your arms and another beautiful woman sucking your member like it was her life's work.

"Temari," he commented softly. "You're up early."

She tried to say something in reply, but it was difficult with her mouth full of cock. So, instead she decided to hum in response, the vibrations sending shivers of pleasure up Sasuke's spine.

Rias shifted beside him, blue eyes opening gently.

She turned towards him, a hand on his muscled chest as he nestled herself into the crook of his shoulder. "Master..." she murmured hoarsely.

_'Master?'_ Temari thought.  _'Huh... it... it suits him.'_

The blonde redoubled her efforts on his cock, Sasuke watching as her tits jiggled with every bob of her head. "Fuck," Sasuke grunted, slipping a hand into the Suna kunoichi’s hair, helping her in her ministrations. He was already close, and Temari could feel his cock throb in her throat.

Temari let out a sigh in pleasure, and the vibrations around his member sent Sasuke over the edge. He held her head firmly, fingers twisted in her loose locks as he unleashed his first load of the day down her throat. She drank down every drop with great gusto, continuing to stroke him at the base.

After he was done, she slipped his cock from her mouth with a ' _pop_ ', swallowing down the last bit of his seed with an audible gulp. She scooted herself up the bed, Sasuke wrapping his free arm around the blonde as she pressed her lithe frame into his side.

He gave her a peck on the lips. "Thanks for letting us use your room..." he murmured into her ear, playing with a sandy lock.

"It wasn't a problem..." Temari murmured. "... Sasuke-sama."

Sasuke smiled, watching as she slowly drifted off to sleep once more. Rias was asleep as well, snoring softly. He was wide awake - but he was fine with staying there for now, idly watching as the two beautiful women slept at his sides.

He let out a content sigh. Life was good.

\---

Kurotsuchi folded her arms over her chest, a scowl on her face as she watched her father - the Sandaime Tsuchikage - write the letter.

"We don't need his help, jii-chan!" she said, black eyes glaring furiously at the leader of her village.

Onoki sighed. "Kurotsuchi," he said, his voice scolding. "You are powerful, but Iwagakure simply cannot take on this challenge, not without suffering catastrophic losses." He sighed. "Loathe as I find it, but I am in need of Uchiha Sasuke's aid. Considering Kakashi-dono has told me that he is on a journey of redemption... I have no doubt that he will come to our aid."

He looked back down, a blank look on his wrinkled features as he inked down the rest of the message. Onoki rolled it up into a scroll.

"Take this to the messenger division, Kurotsuchi." he said. "Be sure to authorize one of our fastest birds to be used for this particular mission."

Her scowl only grew, but she took the scroll from his hand, knowing that she couldn't disobey a direct order. Kami... she couldn't  _wait_ until the old man kicked the bucket, so she could finally take over this place.

"Hai," Kurotsuchi said on the outside. "Tsuchikage-sama."

"Good." Onoki said.

\---

"Come to Suna and visit sometime," Temari murmured, running a finger up and down Sasuke's chest and he and Rias prepared to depart the town.

Sasuke smirked. His hands wound themselves around her side, and he pulled her into a deep kiss. She was wearing a beautiful red dress, one that showed off her ample curves and even more ample ass. His fingers roamed freely, and Temari let out a moan into his mouth as he gently squeezed the globes of her ass.

Rias' blue eyes sparked with a tint of jealousy, but she kept silent, watching with a frown as the two said 'goodbye' to each other.

Finally, they detached. "See you," Sasuke said, giving Temari one last smack on the ass before he and his redheaded lover departed, closing the door behind them.

Rias had donned a new outfit, considering the... less than suitable condition of her original one. It was rather simple - a black shirt that showed off a small bit of cleavage and a pair of blood red pants that hugged her ass.

The two picked up a small breakfast from a cafe within town, Sasuke getting a few onigiri and Rias indulging herself in a cinnamon roll. Of course, they did have a  _slightly_ close call.

Rias turned to him, swallowing down her first bite of delicious cinnamon goodness. "So, Mas-" she chirped, before being cutting off.

Sasuke put a hand over her mouth, eyes narrowing slightly. He glanced around for a brief moment, before retracting his fingers. "Don't call me that in public," the young Uchiha told her sternly. "I don't want people to get any ideas."

She flushed slightly, realizing her mistake. "S-sorry, Sasuke-kun..." she murmured. Sasuke-kun just... didn't sound right, not for someone who had so much power over her. But, if he insisted, she would stick with it.

Other than that, the rest of their visit in the town went by rather quickly. Later that day, around noon, they left, following a lesser known trail that only a brave few would prefer to travel on.

A bird swooped down from the sky, perching on Sasuke's shoulder. The symbol of Iwagakure was emblazoned on the side of the scroll it carried, Sasuke noted.

He took the scroll, unfurling it and reading the contents.

_Uchiha Sasuke,_

_I heard of your deeds, namely helping the village of the Mist with their brigand problem. If you are willing, I have a similiar problem that I require a powerful, S-rank shinobi like you to help us with. Payment will be offered, and I will be in your debt if you choose to aid my village in its time of need._

_The Sandaime Tsuchikage of Iwagakure, Onoki._

Sasuke frowned. They were  _in_ the land of Earth... and, if Sasuke had to be honest, he was itching for a battle. His little skirmish with Rias the other day had been nice, but he watched a  _real_ fight, one where he could properly exercise his power.

But... he had a slight problem. Rias, to be exact.

He couldn't exactly explain her away - how would he manage to convince someone that he was escorting a literal  _devil_ around without appearing as if the craziness native to the Uchiha had finally caught up to him? He couldn't.

So... he would have to leave her in a hotel or some sort, for a couple of days until he could finish this business with Iwagakure.

He told her promptly, and clearly she was opposed to the idea.

"Master...!" she said, clinging to his arm. They were alone on the path, and thus she was free to use his proper name. "I-I don't know what I'd do without you. A couple of days apart? I'd go crazy!"

Sasuke sighed. "It's something that has to be done, Rias." he said. "And... I'll be sure to give you a going away present, as well," he said, in an attempt to sate the redheaded devil.

"Will... will you make it quick, Master?" she asked.

Sasuke nodded. "I'll finish it as fast as I can." he promised. "Come," Sasuke said. "I'll find a nice inn for you to stay at for the next few days."

She smiled, grabbing his forearm and allowing him to lead her down the path.

\---

He closed the door behind them, as they stepped into the room that he'd rented.

It was rather cozy, set up with a kitchen, a bedroom and all. Clearly it was high class, and it'd cost him a pretty penny, but... he wanted the best for someone who allowed him to use their body so freely. If only as a small way to pay her back.

Rias glanced around the room, before turning back to him with an eager smile on her face. "This place is awesome, Master!" she said, pulling him into a tight hug, her breasts pressing into his chest. "Thank you!"

He smirked, playing with a strand of crimson hair. "It wasn't a problem," he said, his hand drifting downwards. "But... I think it's time for that going away present, don't you?" Sasuke tilted her head up, capturing her lips in a deep kiss. She melted beneath his kiss, and he hefted her up, long, thin legs instinctively wrapping around his waist.

Rias moaned into his mouth as he deposited her onto the bed. His hands clawed at her clothes, pulling the black shirt from over her head, revealing a lace bra that struggled to hold in her massive breasts. He unhooked her bra, discarding it.

He palmed her breasts, feeling the rosy nipples on her peaks react to his touch. "These tits..." he murmured. "Who do they belong to, Rias?"

"You.." she murmured, groaning as he pinched a nipple.

"Good girl..." he said. With one smooth motion, he yanked down his pants and boxers, freeing his hardened cock. Straddling her hips, he slid his member into her cleavage, groaning at the warmth her breasts provided.

_'It's so warm...'_ she thought, feeling as he began to thrust into the thin space between her massive tits, his hands pressed firmly against the sides to give him that bit more friction.  _'What am I going to do without him...?'_

Sasuke thrust without restraint, gritting his teeth. She was so ready, so willing to let him use her body to his heart's content. His pleasure was her pleasure, after all.

"Mmm... Master..." she groaned, arching her back as he tweaked a nipple.

Sasuke gave her a smug smirk. "I'm going to come," he told her. "Where do you want it?" the young Uchiha asked, clutching her breasts even tighter around his cock. "On these massive tits? On your face, perhaps? Down your throat? Or... how about all of the above?"

She grinned at him, blowing a lock of crimson hair from out of her eye. "I think you know what I want, Master..."

He picked up his pace. "Option D, I presume." She went the extra mile, taking the few inches of his cock that popped out of her cleavage every time he thrusted in. A few more seconds of that, and he was thrown over the edge.

A grunt, as he pulled back, stroking his throbbing member.

Ropes of his cum shot onto the busty redhead, coating her tits and soft features. He waited until they were completely covered before advancing, sticking the tip straight into her mouth and giving Rias a few shots straight down her throat as well.

She gulped his seed down, mewling as she hefted her tits up, her pink tongue darting out and lapping up the copious amounts of cum he had deposited onto her breasts. Rias darted her tongue back and forth, enjoying the taste exquisite taste of his jizz before swallowing that down as well.

"Thank you, Master." she said, looking up at him with nothing but love and adoration in her eyes - a look that was slightly ruined by the cum staining her face. "But... my pussy could use a 'gift' too," she said, rubbing her mound through the fabric of her red pants.

"It would be my pleasure," Sasuke said, pulling off his shirt, revealing his muscled chest to the crimson haired devil. She pulled down her pants and thong, kicking them off of the bed. Rias reached down, spreading her glistening folds for his viewing pleasure.

He slid right into her needy pussy, letting out a groan as her walls grasped at his member. He wound his arms around her, pressing his chest to hers as he began to thrust into her at a vicious pace, her moans and the sound of flesh meeting filling the room.

"Who does this pussy belong to?" he said into her ear, grounding the head of his cock against her cervix.

"Y-you, Master!"  Rias cried out.

"Who do  _you_ belong to?" Sasuke demanded of her, nibbling at her neck - which also happened to be  _that_ erogenous zone on her body that drove the redhead crazy... at least, crazier than she already was.

" _You, MASTER!_ " she cried out once more, as he hit  _that_ spot within her at the same time.

He bottomed out inside of her, his cock twitching as her walls rippled around him. A beat, and then he came, hosing down her womb with a massive load that would keep the redhead full for a few days, at  _least_ . Sasuke kept thrusting into her, making sure to get every drop out as her pussy tightened and loosened at will.

Her eyes rolled back into her head, her tongue lolling out as she collapsed onto the bed, twitching lightly. Her face coated in cum, and now her pussy leaking his seed, the redhead looked well and truly fucked - as she should.

Sasuke ran a hand up and down her side for a moment, before pulling out, his cock slick with her juices. He slid off of the bed, stretching languidly as his mismatched eyes gave the devil a once more. She was very much out, and likely would be for quite a while.

"See you in a few days, Rias-chan." Sasuke said, despite knowing that she was unable to hear him. He was tempted to kiss her on the forehead... as a goodbye of sorts, but he also wasn't willing to bear the taste of his cum, which still stained her face and parts of her tits. Oh well.

He cleaned himself off with a towel from the bathroom, before dressing. He walked out of the room, locking the door behind him with a second key that he'd requested from the innkeeper.

Now, it was time to make his way to Iwagakure.

\---

Kurotsuchi stood on the main gatehouse that bid access into Iwagakure, the wind blowing through her dark hair. She was dressed in her standard kunoichi gear - a sandy flak jacket, a light red uniform and a pair of fishnet tights that ran all the way down to her feet, which were draped in a simple pair of sandals.

Her village had put a lot of time and effort between the Third and Fourth shinobi wars into a proper sensor division, in order to prevent an attack on the village proper. And, right now, their most senior sensor was reporting an  _incredibly_ powerful chakra signature coming from the south, one that wasn't attempting to hide or conceal itself in the slightest.

Uchiha Sasuke, it seemed, had answered her grandfather's call.

That head of spiky hair couldn't belong to anybody else, and neither could those beautiful - almost effeminate features. Those cold eyes, one black and one mismatched, surveyed the wall packed to the brim with Iwa shinobi almost lazily.

"I'm hoping this isn't some sort of trap," Sasuke said, his voice nonchalant.

Kurotsuchi frowned. "My grandfather has not forgotten your actions during the war, Uchiha Sasuke." she said, her voice brimming with authority. "A man who felled an Akatsuki member and helped to take down Uchiha Madara is not to be taken lightly."

He smirked. "I'll take that as a compliment, then." he said. "May I have access to the village?"

The granddaughter of the Tsuchikage gave a nod to a nearby shinobi, who disappeared in a flicker. Soon, the great gates of Iwagakure creaked open, revealing the sprawling village that was concealed and protected by a vast range of mountains.

Kurotsuchi dropped down next to the young Uchiha. "I will be your escort during your time in the village," she told him. "If you have any questions while we are on the way to Tsuchikage-sama's office, direct them to me."

"Will do," Sasuke replied.

The dark haired girl nodded. "Let's go, then."

She lead Sasuke through the village, although he remembered from his previous visit during the Kage Summit the way to the Tsuchikage's palace. It was massive, dwarfing everything that surrounded it, and casting a vast shadow that stretched over the village. It was no wonder as to why many of Iwagakure's villagers considered the Tsuchikage a god among men, considering his home's luxury and splendor.

Although most shinobi required express permission from the Tsuchikage himself to enter the palace, Kurotsuchi was an exception. She took Sasuke up many steps, through many grand hallways and past many ornate paintings and rooms.

"Hmm." Sasuke hummed, as they neared Onoki's office. "I feel as if that trip could have been much shorter.

Kurotsuchi chuckled. "Tsuchikage-sama insists I take all newcomers on the scenic route'," she said, smiling lightly. "Don't worry, if you ever come back here again, I'll make sure to take the quick route."

His lips twitched. "I'll have to keep that in mind," Sasuke said.

The kunoichi pushed the doors to the office open. Onoki appeared small behind the massive stone desk, but he still put out a rather intimidating aura regardless - size didn't equal strength, after all, a lesson that every shinobi learned at some point.

"Sasuke-san," Onoki greeted, giving the young Uchiha a pleasant smile. "Please, sit down. It's my pleasure to have you here once again, in my village."

"The pleasure is mine," Sasuke replied lightly, sliding into a seat. Kurotsuchi stood behind him, her hands intertwined behind her back.

"As you may recall from the message I sent you," the Tsuchikage began, "I have a slight... problem. One that Iwa, unfortunately, is not able to handle on its own, at least without great loss."

Sasuke frowned slightly. "I am here to help, Tsuchikage-san." he said respectfully. "Tell me what you'd like me to do, and I will complete it."

Onoki gave him a true, genuine smile. "Perhaps Naruko-san's trust in you may have been founded," he said. He took a deep breath. "As you may be aware, many of the villages have had certain problems, with sections of our shinobi force." A pause. "Boredom has become rife. The missions have dried up, and without a suitable outlet... many of my man have deserted Iwagakure, to become brigands in the hills that surround this great village."

"I seem to recall Mizukage-san having a similiar problem." Sasuke said.

The elderly man nodded. "She informed me of how you managed to... solve her problem, without much bloodshed." His eyes narrowed. "However... I have no wish for these scum, for these  _cowards_ to reintegrate themselves into my village." Onoki reached into his desk, withdrawing a map that showed the positions of various camps. "I wish for you to head to this camp," he said, pointing at one on the map. "And send a message to rest of those brigands."

"A message?" Sasuke asked.

Onoki smirked. "I'd ask you to kill them all... to slaughter them like the animals they are," he said, "but you are of Konoha, so I doubt you'd be willing to take on a task like that." His fingers drummed on the desk. "Do what you wish," he said. "But please, give the rest of those bandits a warning - that Iwagakure is not to be trifled with."

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk as well. "Rest assured," he said. "It will be done, Tsuchikage-san."

"Good." Onoki said. "My granddaughter, Kurotsuchi," he said, "will accompany you, to aid you in traversing the land and to verify your completion."

"Very well." Sasuke said. "I will depart now, if that is acceptable to you."

He stood to leave, before a cough from the wrinkled Tsuchikage stilled him. Sasuke glanced at him expectantly.

"I... have recently become aware of how my former student, Deidara, died." Onoki said solemnly. "That boy was a genius, and extremely skilled. Although it saddens me to hear of his death at your hands..." he murmured. "I'd like to thank you, Sasuke-san, for putting him down before he fell any further."

Sasuke gave him a small nod. "I am sorry, that your apprentice became one of the Akatsuki, Tsuchikage-san. He was a worthy opponent, if that is any consolation."

Onoki gave him a soft smile. "You may depart, Sasuke-san. Kurotsuchi, you have everything you need packed, correct?"

"Hai, Tsuchikage-sama." she said, from her position behind Sasuke.

"Good. Report back to me when you are done, and I will have your reward ready."

A moment passed, and then both Sasuke and Kurotsuchi disappeared in a flicker.

\---

Something had been nagging at Kurotsuchi, ever since she and Sasuke had departed on their mission several hours prior.

She had to ask. "You killed  _Deidara_ ?" she blurted out, as they climbed up a rather steep path.

Sasuke glanced at her, slightly surprised that she had broken the long silence that had settled over the pair. "Yes," he said after a moment. "I did it."

"But... how?" Kurotsuchi asked. Even at the tender age of fifteen, Deidara has  _easily_ been the second most powerful person in the village, behind the Tsuchikage himself. She couldn't imagine somebody taking down the clay user, not even  _the_ Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke let out a long sigh. "Let's just say..." he murmured. "That Deidara not only put himself into battle with a  _sharingan_ wielder," he began. "but also against a lightning user as well."

The raven haired girl stilled. Every single one of Deidara's attacks had been earth based. Attacking a skilled lightning user like Sasuke...? That would have been borderline suicidal, and it seemed that his reckless nature had eventually caught up with him.

"What did he say?" she asked. "Before he died?"

He chuckled. "Something about 'art being an explosion'." he said.

Kurotsuchi smiled. "He did say that a lot."

"You two were friends?" Sasuke asked.

She shook her head. "No... more like acquaintances. My grandfather took that boy under his wing, taught him nearly all he knew..." She sighed. "I was jealous, for a long time. Even after he left, I was still a little angry at jii-cha- er, Tsuchikage-sama, but it's all water under the bridge now."

Sasuke tilted his head thoughtfully. "I don't recall seeing you fight in the war," he noted. "Were you injured or something of that sort?"

Kurotsuchi shook her head again. "No, I was there." she said. "But... I'm pretty plain, I can admit."

"Plain...?" Sasuke murmured. "I don't know... you're pretty cute to me."

The tips of her ears turned pink. "Cute?" she mouthed.

Sasuke smirked. "I've seen my fair share of women," he said, "and I've always preferred the type that are more dedicated to their training then anything." A pause. "And from the looks of you, I'd imagine you're fairly powerful - perhaps not on my level, but clearly strong nonetheless."

She smiled at him. "Maa... everyone always called me weak, 'cuz I didn't inherit the genes you need for Jinton (Dust Release). I got stuck with Yoton (Lava Release) instead."

"Yoton?" Sasuke said. "I wouldn't undersell yourself, Kurotsuchi-san. Not just everybody can toss around lava like it's nothing."

"Kurotsuchi." she said.

"Hmm?" Sasuke grunted.

"Kurotsuchi is fine," the woman in question said. "No need for any formalities, I think."

Sasuke gave her a light smile. "I can agree with that... Kurotsuchi."

She liked the way he said her name, his voice deep and soothing. It was a surprise to her, to find the infamous Uchiha so warm and... and  _welcoming_ . Before she had been unable to see how the man managed to get so many woman to gravitate around him, but now she had an idea why.

A few hours, they made camp, nestled in a small crevasse. It would require about another day's journey to reach the camp, and it was best that they get to sleep early, in order to wake up the next morning fresh and rested.

They ate some dried fruits and meat that Kurotsuchi had brought along with her, before drifting to sleep, several feet away from each other in the open.

She was the one to awake first, as the sun was cresting the horizon.

Brown eyes opened slowly, closing quickly once the morning light hit them full force. Kurotsuchi let out a small yawn, sitting up and rubbing her eyelids lazily. "Hey, Sasuke," she began, her voice soft. "You up-?"

She stilled.

Sasuke was still sleeping, lying spread eagled on the ground, snoozing lightly. But, she wasn't focusing on that, although the sight of a sleeping Uchiha was rather... cute. Instead, her eyes drifted  _downwards_ , to the massive bulge that jutted out from his crotch.

Kurotsuchi swallowed. Was that his... his thing? Even concealed by his pants, it was massive. She had been on a team once with two pubescent teens, and she knew the 'problems' that they had in the morning... but neither of them had ever had a 'problem' of this magnitude.

The raven haired girl unconsciously scooted closer to the sleeping Uchiha, glancing between his serene face and his bulge. Slowly, she reached us, tapping it with a finger - watching in mild fascination as it jiggled at her touch.

He stirred, and she scooted away, averting her gaze with a heavy flush on her face.

Sasuke wasn't sure if Kurotsuchi was awake yet, but he willed down his erection nonetheless, not wanting to catch the Tsuchikage's granddaughter off guard with his considerable size. He'd been rather horny the last couple of days, but then again, who wouldn't what with a beautiful redhead like Rias hanging off of his arm.

Kurotsuchi bit her tongue, willing down her blush as she heard Sasuke sit up behind her. "You up?" she asked, attempting to sound nonchalant.

"Yeah," Sasuke replied. "Shall we get moving?"

She nodded numbly, climbing to her feet. "Sounds good."

They continued on their journey.

\---

Rias frowned, throwing her head back.

She was naked, lying on the bed of the hotel, thrusting her fingers furiously into her wet and needy cunt. But... but it didn't do  _anything_ ! Compared to her well hung love, she may as well have been trying to compare vegetable bacon to the real thing, or more accurately, a toothpick to a sausage. It just didn't work, not without her Master around.

The seed he had deposited inside of her womb had been enough... for a while. But now, she was going crazy, his beautiful face, his wonderful body and that massive cock filling her mind at all times. She showered and thought of him, she ate and thought of him, she closed her eyes and saw him.

Several days before she had  _fought_ him, even tried to wound him. But now? She would do anything for him. She was his, heart, mind, body, and soul.

Rias whimpered. She missed her Master.

\---

"That it, hmm?" Sasuke murmured.

Kurotsuchi nodded, although he couldn't see it, considering he was examining the camp that was far below them. They were perched on a nearby hill, concealed in a clump of bushes, with a small genjutsu applied overtop for extra effect.

"Jii-chan said that there were two hundred, three hundred tops." the dark headed girl said. "Are you sure you can take them all on?"

Sasuke smirked. "This is going to be easy." he said.

It was dark, and the guards were on a constant look out... but even then, they didn't have a hope of seeing him.

"Stay here," the young Uchiha told Kurotsuchi. "And enjoy the show." The _Eternal Mangekyou_ _sharingan_ spun in his right eye, the _rinnegan_ swirling gently in his left.

He disappeared in a flicker.

The leader of the bandits was giving some sort of speech, attempting to inspire them. It was working too - lots of showboating, as he showed off the meager riches that they'd gained from various caravans and such so far.

Sasuke appeared behind him. The man whirled around, eyes widening.

"Boo." Sasuke said. The young  _sharingan_ wielder flashed through a series of hand seals in the blink of an eye.  _'Katon : Gokakyu no Jutsu.'_ A massive fireball burst from his lips, completely engulfing the bandit leader - who gave out a cry of anguish that was swiftly snuffed out.

By the time the fire had dissipated, there was nothing left, aside from a small pile of ash.

Sasuke grinned malevolently, as the bandits that crowded around the front of the camp stared at him in fear and awe.

Dark purple chakra swirled around him, bones appearing from seemingly out of nowhere. Muscle and sinew began to grow along the purple limbs, armour appearing out of nowhere.

Many of the bandits had seen the Susano'o during the war, from afar as Sasuke and Naruto had done battle with Obito, and then Madara. A choice few had even fought Madara himself, the lucky survivors of his one sided slaughter of the shinobi alliance soon after his resurrection as an Edo Tensei.

But  _this_ was nothing like that. Madara's chakra skeleton had been serene, a soft aura of power exuding from it. Sasuke's, on the other hand, was positively  _demonic_ , sporting wicked looking horns, and letting out an aura of pure death and destruction.

Sasuke grinned, sending a shiver down the brigand's spines.

"Run." he said, his skeleton's sword rising high in the air.

Then, he came crashing down, taking out half a dozen bandits who had the misfortunate of being in his way. They were killed in an instant, blood splattering across the floor as their bodies were crushed beneath the weight of his blade.

Kurotsuchi watched from the nearby hill, eyes widening as she watched the Uchiha decimate the camp. She could see men fleeing in terror now, disappearing into the night as a few brave - and foolish - souls attempted to hold Sasuke back.

A shiver ran down her spine. This... this was him in his element, ripping apart these hardened shinobi as if they were children. For the first time in a long time, she was...  _scared_ .

Then, Sasuke turned towards her. There was much distance between the two of them - but she saw the wink he gave her, a smirk on his face as he continued his relentless advance.

As if a switch had been flipped, all of those fears evaporated. In the brief time she had known Sasuke, she had come to trust him - there was just  _something_ about him, something that she really, really liked. He had an elegance about him, one that made her feel... strange.

Soon, the camp was empty, aside from Sasuke and two or three dozen bodies of shinobi that had either been killed before they could flee, or had attempted to buy time for their retreating comrades. She descended down the hill, joining him as his Susanoo dissipated into thin air.

Sasuke turned to her, smirk still plastered across his face. "Do you think that'll send a message?" he said.

Kurotsuchi felt a warmth gather in her chest. "Yeah..." she murmured. "I think I do."

"Heh." Sasuke grunted, kicking a nearby body lazily. He dusted himself off gently, stretching himself out, as if he'd only done a light workout and hadn't just taken out a force of three hundred shinobi.

He was... beautiful, she realized.

A burning in her loins brought her back to reality, and she flushed. "L-let's get going." she said, shifting oddly on her feet.

Sasuke didn't seem to notice. "Alright," he said.

\---

Their journey back to Iwagakure had gone rather uneventful. Kurotsuchi had kept a solid distance between she and the Uchiha, in order to prevent herself from... well, jumping him. The morning of the third day, she had woken up before him once more, and that  _same_ bulge jutted out from his crotch, taunting her, laughing at her.

Finally, however, they were back in the village. Soon, he would depart, and hopefully would leave her mind  _forever_ . If she was lucky.

"Kurotsuchi had provided me with a very... detailed report." Onoki said, as Sasuke sat in the chair opposite him and Kurotsuchi stood behind the Tsuchikage. "It seems, that you have completed your mission with flying colors, and as such, your reward has been prepared."

Sasuke noticed the subtle look of guilt in his eyes as he said 'reward'.

"Reward?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yes," Onoki said. "As your reward, I'd like to offer you... my granddaughter's hand in marriage."

Kurotsuchi gasped. "Jii-chan!" she exclaimed. "You can't be serious, I-"

"Quiet." the Tsuchikage snapped. "Sasuke-san," he said, turning to the Uchiha. "What do you say? I have discussed this with Kakashi-san, and I believe that it is a perfect step to help mend our village's... damaged relations."

Sasuke gave him a hard look. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to deny your offer, Tsuchikage-san." he said. "I'm sorry."

A moment of strained silence, as the two powerful men stared at each other.

Then, Onoki let out a soft sigh. "Very well," he said, lowering his head. "I will respect your decision, Sasuke-san, although I may not like it." A pause. "I presume you wish to stay in the village for the night." the elderly man said. "I can arrange a room for you to stay in, until you depart in the morning, as a token of my gratitude."

"That would be wonderful, Tsuchikage-san." Sasuke said. "It truly is a pity that I was unable to accept your offer."

"Yes..." Onoki murmured solemnly. "Truly a pity."

Kurotsuchi could only stare at the Uchiha in silent shock, as he stood up and strode out of the room. "Jii-chan," she whispered at her grandfather. "What the hell was that?"

"I have gone over this with you a million times, Kurotsuchi." he replied. "I am the leader of this village, and as the Tsuchikage, I must take the actions that will benefit Iwagakure as a whole." He sighed. "A political marriage between us and Konoha would be invaluable... even if I know that you wouldn't like it."

Kurotsuchi glared at him. "Wouldn't like it, huh?" she snapped. "I-I, grr..." She ran a hand through her hair. "I'm leaving," she told him. "This discussion isn't over," Kurotsuchi warned him, before storming out of the room, leaving a sadden Tsuchikage behind.

He sighed.  _'It was for the best,'_ he thought.  _'She will forgive you, you just have to wait Onoki.'_

\---

She took a deep breath. It was now, or never.

Kurotsuchi knocked on the door. Her foot tapped impatiently on the plush carpet, her face stony as the seconds ticked by.

The door opened. "Kurotsuchi...?" Sasuke murmured, looking the raven haired girl up and down. "What are you doing here?"

She pressed a finger to his chest, pushing him inside and closing the door behind them. "I need to ask you something." she told him. "Something... important."

Sasuke frowned. "Alright..." he said. "Sit down then." He was dressed in his sleeping attire, a simple white tank top and a pair of dull grey sweatpants.

She, however, was dressed in her civilian attire - a red dress not unlike her shinobi uniform, except for the lack of her fishnet tights and flak jacket. It showed off her incredible legs, which Sasuke resisted the urge to ogle as he lead her into the living room.

They sat down on the couch, side by side.

"I have to ask you... why didn't you do it?" Kurotsuchi said.

"Do what?" he asked.

"Take my hand in marriage." she murmured. "I-I mean... I'm the Tsuchikage's granddaughter, for kami's sake. The influence I have over the old man... you'd practically be co-owner of all of Iwagakure once he kicks the bucket and I take over. Why didn't you do it?"

Sasuke gave her a light smile. "I've been called a lot of awful things over the years," he said. "A monster... a demon, heartless and a dozen over things. Many of those are true - but I'm certainly not heartless, not by a long shot." He sighed. "I know what's it like to have my life dictated by others, to have my livelihood taken advantage of for the advancement of other's goals." A pause. "I've taken a liking to you, Kurotsuchi, despite the brief time we've known each other. I didn't want to take that independence away from you, to choose the man that you decide to spend the rest of your life with."

She was caught off guard, her jaw dropping open. "R-really?" she said. "That's how you feel?"

"That's how I feel." Sasuke said. He patted her thigh encouragingly. "You have your whole life ahead of you, Kurotsuchi. You deserve to live it however you want to." He stood up. "I'm going to make some tea, you want someth-?"

A black and red blur flew into him.

Sasuke recoiled, mismatched eyes widening as a pair of red lips crashed into his, the young Uchiha losing his balance and falling back onto the couch. His hands wound around what was undoubtedly Kurotsuchi's thin frame, her chest pressing against his.

They pulled apart after a moment. "What are you...?" Sasuke began to ask.

"You." she said, cutting him. "I-I want you. You don't have to marry me..." Kurotsuchi murmured. "But I want you to take me. You helped my village, you... you've given me the right to choose, and I choose you."

Sasuke took a deep breath, tightening his arms around her as he gazed into her dark eyes. "Kurotsuchi," he said lightly. "If you're sure about this..."

"I'm sure," she said, with resolve. She gave him a peck on the lips. " _More_ than sure."

"Alright." Sasuke said.

Then, he swept her up in his arms, the girl squealing as he picked her up with ease. He carried her bridal style to his bed, tossing her onto it without any interlude.

Sasuke peeled off his tank top and sweatpants, leaving himself in just a simple pair of navy blue boxers. He was still soft - but that likely wouldn't last for long.

"Take that off," he said, pointing to her dress. "Show me what you've got."

She shivered at the authority in his voice. Kurotsuchi slipped the red dress over her head, dropping it onto the floor beside the bed. Bandages were wound around her chest, and a red thong covered her mound, although it was already partially soaked through with her liquids.

Slowly, she unwrapped the bandages, pulling them off and revealing her breasts to the young Uchiha. They weren't the biggest he'd ever seen - not by a long shot - but they were perky and firm. He watched as she took off her thong.

"Kami..." he murmured, looking her up and down. "You're so  _fucking_ hot."

She shivered once more, feeling as the burning in her loins intensified. Sasuke raised an eyebrow - she certainly seemed to like his dirty talk. Interesting.

Sasuke climbed onto the bed, joining her. She blushed as she looked at his muscled chest, her eyes drifting downwards to his boxers which hardly contained his still soft cock.

She wasn't a virgin. She wasn't experienced either - in fact, she'd only 'done it' once, with a teammate. It had been awkward, dark, and it had been over in less than a minute. It didn't mean anything, it had been more of a 'let's lose it to each other so it's over and done with' sort of thing.

But... this  _man_ before her, he was clearly experienced. He exuded confidence, and his body certainly inspired the same thing. She certainly wasn't regretting her decision to jump into bed with the young Uchiha. Not by a long shot.

He ran his hands up and down her curvy body, her skin responding easily to his touch. Slowly, he pulled down his boxers, kicking them off of the bed unceremoniously as his soft cock flopped down his leg.

"Touch it." he commanded.

She complied, a soft hand wrapping around the base of it. She pumped it a few times, watching in awe as it began to harden. Kurotsuchi could  _feel_ as the blood pumped through it, veins engorging beneath her fingers.

He was absolutely  _massive_ , well over a foot in length. Would he even fit inside of her?

"You want it, don't you?" he murmured huskily. "You want this long, thick cock inside of you - stretching you out, don't you...  _Kurotsuchi-chan_ ."

She felt herself grow more aroused. "Yes..." she mumbled. "I want it."

Sasuke smirked. Dirty talk certainly seemed to get her going. He wondered how far he could take it.

He took her gently into his arms, arranging the raven haired beauty onto her hands and knees. Her ample ass thrust out towards him, her juices trickling lightly onto the bed.

Sasuke ran his hand up her tight and toned body, cupping one of her moderately sized breasts. He gripped the base of his member with one hand, his other hand holding tightly onto her hip as he gently fed his cock into her incredibly tight and wet snatch.

"O-o-oh my kami..." Kurotsuchi moaned, as she felt him enter her. He slid into her, inch after inch of his pussy destroying member stretching her out. He kept going... and going... and going... to the point where she felt like her pussy could take no more, stuffed to the brim with cock. And even then, he continued on, forcing the last inch or so of his erection inside of her until the crown brushed against her cervix.

Sasuke grinned, feeling as she convulsed in orgasm beneath him. "You whore..." he murmured into her ear, his breath tickling it. "I made you cum so easy, so quickly... and that was just with one thrust." Sasuke ground his hips against her, his grin widening as she let out a long and pleasurable moan. "Your cunt isn't going to be the same after this." he told her, pulling out and giving her a hard thrust. She came again. "Any other man isn't going to even  _compare_ to me."

He was right, Kurotsuchi thought.

"You won't even be able to please yourself." he whispered into her ear. "The only time you'll ever,  _ever_ feel like this, is with me inside of you. Claiming you as my own." Another hard thrust. "Was it worth it, Kurotsuchi?" Sasuke asked her. "To give yourself to me?"

"Y-yes...!" she cried out, her walls tightening around his member. "It... it was worth it!"

"It was worth it, huh?" he said. "To submit yourself to my cock? To become mine and  _mine_ alone?"

"Yes!" Kurotsuchi shouted again, her voice muffled as she pressed her face into the pillow. Her face burned with shame - what was she saying? Her pride... she was the granddaughter of the Tsuchikage, a powerful jounin in her own right, not some common whore!

But... his cock felt so good. It filled her so well, in ways she had never even dreamed about. She was like putty in his hands, her body listening and yielding to his every touch.

Sasuke smirked. "You aren't a virgin," he noted dully. "How many people have you had sex with before me?"

"Just... just one..." she murmured, hoping he wouldn't be mad.

"Did he come inside of you?" Sasuke asked.

"No." He had pulled out, shooting a pathetic squirt onto her stomach. She had even given it a taste - bitter, and absolutely repulsive.

"Good." he said, giving her a vicious thrust, her pussy stretching to his command. "I'm going to make you mine, Kurotsuchi." he told her. "I'm going to come inside of you... whether you want it that way or not. But, then again, you probably want it inside, don't you?" Another thrust. "To have my hot cum fill you... it's probably all you've ever dreamed of, hmm?"

Yes... now that the thought was in her dirty, filthy  _perverted_ mind, she couldn't get it out. To have her womb filled with his seed, his hot thick cum leaking out of her gaping pussy...

Once again, she came, her walls tightening around him.

Sasuke pounded into her, groping her firm breasts as he pressed his chest into her back. "Get ready whore." he said. "For your first feel of an Uchiha's seed."

He bottomed out inside of the raven haired beauty, his cock twitching deep within her. Then, he came.

Rope after rope of his sinful semen shot into her body, seeping past her cervix and leaking into her womb. She rocked her hips against him, her walls milking him as his shots continued to fill her. Kurotsuchi let out a long, loud moan, her dark eyes rolling back into her head as her mind began to go blank.

He stilled. Sasuke watched idly as Kurotsuchi collapsed onto the bed, his cock slipping from her filled pussy. He hoped that Onoki never found out about this - sure, he'd offered him Kurotsuchi's hand in marriage,  but the geezer would probably blow a gasket if he found out that Sasuke had literally fucked his granddaughter unconscious.

Oh well.

He grabbed her thong, slipping it onto the sleeping girl, so as to not have his seed leak onto the bed over the night. Sasuke wrapped her in his arms, pulling a blanket over the lovers. And then, they went to bed, dreams overtaking them for the time being.  



	19. 19

Kurotsuchi couldn't help it - she gasped, as she felt that mammoth cock enter her puckered asshole, forcing her rectum to stretch to  _many_ times its original size. To her credit, she managed to keep any other noises inside, gritting her teeth in a mixture of pain and pleasure as his intrusion only deepened.

Oh yes, she was truly his now. Sasuke hadn't had the pleasure of taking her beautiful mouth yet, but now, her tight pussy and ass belonged to him now.

"Fuck," he grunted, getting another inch inside. "You're so tight, Kurotsuchi-chan..." Another inch. He grabbed her breasts, tweaking her rosy nipples. "Do you like that feeling?" he asked her, his voice low and husky. "The feeling of my massive cock violating your ass?" He smirked. "You won't be able to walk for a week once I'm done with you, hime."

Kurotsuchi let out a groan, arching her back as he pushed himself even deeper within her bowels. He hadn't had any lube on him, so he'd had to settle with slathering her juices onto his cock, using the raven haired beauty's liquids as an impromptu lubricant. It worked, but clearly it would take a short while for the pain to go away entirely.

He was halfway in now, but was forced to stop as her tight hole gripped his member in a vice grip, almost painfully. "Grr..." he grunted, pulling out of her ass until just the tip of his mammoth cock was left inside. Then, with one hard vicious thrust, he bottomed out inside of the raven haired beauty, his cock filling her ass.

Kurotsuchi cried out. Every girl had an erogenous zone, and apparently hers was buried  _deep_ within her ass. And with that last thrust, he'd hit with all of his might, throwing the Tsuchikage's granddaughter head over heels into a mind shattering orgasm.

As his newest lover convulsed beneath him, Sasuke simply enjoyed the sensations of her ass, his hands gripping her wide hips firmly. He gave her a tentative thrust, his massive cock hitting  _that_ spot once more.

_'Dirty talk and anal.'_ Sasuke thought.  _'Where was this girl before?'_

He was already close, considering the sheer tightness of her ample ass. Another hard thrust, and she came again, her bowels tightening around him to the point where he was simply thrown over the edge of his limits.

With a low groan, he let loose into her ass, a massive load filling her bowels, He ground his hips against her, smirking as the beauty continued to moan and writhe beneath him.

Sasuke pulled out, drawing a whimper from Kurotsuchi. Flipping her over, he straddled her chest, pressing his cock against the entrance to her mouth. "Clean it," he ordered her, before forcing it between her lips.

She obeyed dutifully, her tongue slipping out to run up and down his shaft, her mouth working furiously to clean his shaft of her juices.

Once she was done, he pulled out once more, stepping off of the bed. "Thanks for that," he said. "You can send me a message anything you have an... itch," Sasuke murmured, shooting her a wink. "I'll be leaving now."

He dressed in a fresh change of clothes. Going around the apartment the Tsuchikage provided to him, he collected his things. Then, he departed, disappearing in a flicker as he left the Village Hidden in the Earth.

Kurotsuchi frowned as she heard him leave, grimacing slightly as globs of his cum dripped out of her gaping asshole. She hoped he returned soon... or else she would probably go crazy.

\---

Sasuke grunted, leaning against a tree trunk as a  _very_ enthusiastic Rias worked his massive pole.

"Mmm." the young Uchiha let out a groan, as the crimson haired devil's tongue slipped out of her mouth, wrapping around his shaft. She was quite the little minx - she'd been going at it for a while now, and he'd been purposely holding back his orgasm to ensure his load was nice and big for her.

Sasuke promptly pulled out of her mouth, jerking himself off at the base as he aimed the tip of his cock at her mouth.

She opened her mouth as wide as it would go, sticking her tongue out. "Master," she whispered huskily. "Your cum, I need it, please..."

That was it for him.

With a moan, he let loose, hosing down her mouth with his seed. Thick shots of cum burst from the tip, filling her mouth and puffing out her cheeks.

Once he was done, she swallowed once - twice, and then a third time, until every bit of his jizz had gone down her gullet. "Thank you, Master." she said, nuzzling her face against his cock.

Sasuke patted her head affectionately for a moment, before tucking his member back into his pants. "Come, Rias." he said. "I have an idea of where we're going next."

"Where are we going, Master?" the redhead asked eagerly, bouncing to her feet.

"To the land of Waves." he replied.

"The Land of Waves?"

Sasuke nodded. "Once, it was a filthy, crime ridden place awash in poverty from top to bottom." he said. "But... a mission with my team, back in my youth, changed all of that. Now, it's place of industry and happiness. Of course, we won't be heading to the city itself, at least not at first." Sasuke continued. "We're going to be visiting some... old friends. I haven't seen them in a while."

Rias beamed, latching onto his arms. "It sounds like a great place, Master." she chirped.

Sasuke smiled lightly. "It was." A lot of things had happened in Wave, memories from a childhood that he both missed and loathed.

It was a week's travel from the land of Earth to Waves. Today marked the second day of their journey... so they had better get a move on.

\---

Sasuke glanced up, mismatched eyes glancing languidly at the kanji that made up the bridge's name.

_'The Great Naruko Bridge'._

It was interesting. Three times he had crossed this massive structure of man, in three different phases of his life. Once, as a socially awkward boy who had just suffered a near death experience. Secondly, as a hate filled, revenge seeking man putting together a team. And now, a man seeking redemption, his eyes forever changed by the experiences he'd seen.

"Heh." he grumbled beneath his breath. "Just a little further, Rias."

"Alright, Sasuke-kun." she said. There were other travelers on the bridge, and she'd remembered Sasuke's warning about calling him 'Master' in public.

Tazuna's house hadn't changed much. It looked much the same, a small home nestled in the woods by a river, although the outside looked much cleaner - and the area surrounding it appeared lively. Flowers grew in a garden just outside of the house, filled with beauty and color. Birds nestled in the trees that surrounded it, chirping lightly in the morning air.

Rias trailed a few steps behind him as he approached the door. He took a deep breath, suddenly apprehensive, before knocking on it softly.

Footsteps from within the house. A voice calling out - "I'll get it!" - and then, the door swung open, revealing a familiar white and blue hat wearing, brown haired teenager. The boy  _froze_ , looking the young Uchiha up and down for a moment, before a bright smile blossomed on his face.

"Sasuke!" he cried out, pulling him into a tight hug.

Sasuke felt the air rush out of him from the force of the boy's hug. "Inari," he said. "It's been a while, no?"

"A while?" Inari said, looking up at him. "It's been like five years, Sasuke! Kaa-chan, guess who's here!"

"Who is it, Inari?" he heard a woman's voice say, as she strolled into the entrance hallway. She stilled, looking the  _sharingan_ wielder up and down. "Sasuke...?"

"Tsunami." Sasuke said, nodding at her in greeting. "I decided to come pay you guys a visit - it's been a long time."

Inari looked past Sasuke. "Who's she?" he asked, pointing at Rias, who was attempting (and failing) to hide behind Sasuke's burly frame.

"She's a companion of mine." Sasuke said. "I've been... helping her out lately."

Rias flushed slightly.  _That_ was a way to put it. "It's very nice to meet you, Inari-san, Tsunami-san."

Tsunami smiled at the crimson haired girl. "Well.. any friend of Sasuke-kun's is a friend of ours. Come in, come in!" she said, ushering the pair inside of her home. "I'll make some tea!"

Not ten minutes later, the four of them were seated the table in the dining room, sipping at steaming cups of tea.

"Where's Tazuna?" Sasuke asked, sitting next to Rias as Tsunami and Inari sat across from them.

"Oh... tou-san's sleeping right now," Tsunami replied. "He's getting pretty old, you know. He just turned sixty six, and he's been moping about his 'golden years' being almost over."

Sasuke's lips twitched. "I suppose we should let him rest then." he said. "How have things been in Wave?"

"Great!" Inari chirped. "Things really turned around since you and Naruko-chan and Sakura-chan and Kakashi-san came through!" the boy said. "Ever since Gato... well, died, y'know, things have been awesome. The villagers aren't scared anymore, and now I've got a bunch of friends from people who moved in after they found out the danger was gone."

Tsunami took a sip of her tea. "Where are Naruko-san and Sakura-san?" the blue haired woman asked.

Sasuke coughed. "Sakura's been busy at the hospital, ever since she became head of it." he said. "Naruko's been working with Kakashi, learning his duties and things like that so she can eventually take over as Hokage."

Tsunami smiled. "Naruko-san always did go on and on about becoming Hokage." she said. "It's nice to hear that she's almost achieved her dream."

"How have things been with you, Sasuke?" Inari asked. "Have you kicked any bad guys ass- butts?" he said, correcting himself as he saw the stern glare his mother shot him.

"Plenty." Sasuke replied. "I've learned a lot of pretty cool techniques in the past couple of years, Inari." A pause. "If your mother wouldn't mind, I could show you a few."

Inari turned to Tsunami, his dark eyes widening into a pose all parents knew well - the infamous dog eyes.

The blue haired mother sighed. "Alright..." she murmured. "As long as you  _both_ promise to be careful."

Sasuke smirked. "You won't have to worry, Tsunami." he said, draining the last of his tea from the cup. "I'm not going to do anything  _too_ dangerous, just enough to give Inari a nice show."

She smiled. "Finish your tea first," she told Inari. The boy quickly threw the last of the dregs down his throat, before sprinting out the door, Sasuke following soon after. Rias shot Tsunami an awkward glance, before shuffling out after the two boys.

_'He's certainly changed.'_ Tsunami thought, pouring herself another cup of tea.  _'And that girl... she's an interesting character, that's for sure.'_

An understatement, if there ever was one.

\---

A drink of water in the middle of the night ended up changing Tsunami's life forever.

She was clad in a rather skimpy black nightgown, the thin material transparent - revealing the blue panties and bra she wore beneath. She knew that Tazuna and Inari were asleep, but she  _was_ a little wary about running into Rias or Sasuke, and as such she made sure to get her water quickly.

As she passed by the spare bedroom that she had loaned Sasuke, the door... opened, whether by a force of nature, or by the wind - she would never know.

Tsunami heard the smack of flesh on flesh, and soft moaning.

She flushed lightly. Rias and Sasuke, were they...? He'd said they had been mere companions - but she'd had her suspicions especially with the way the redhead had gazed at Sasuke with nothing but pure adoration.

A strange curiosity overtook her.

Slowly, the blue haired woman crept up to the door, peering through the thin crack that had opened.

She felt her panties moisten at what she saw.

Rias' back arched as Sasuke pounded into her at a vicious pace, her massive tits bouncing with every pump. Their mouths were pressed against each other, Sasuke plundering the redhead's mouth with his tongue as he filled Rias with the most  _massive_ cock Tsunami had ever seen.

Kaiza had been a very passionate lover, but Sasuke seemed to take that passion to a whole new level, taking every step to make their coupling that much more pleasurable for Rias. And judging by the broken moans that the redhead was releasing into their heated kiss, she was more than satisfied by Sasuke's lovemaking.

His thrusts seemed to intensify, and soon Sasuke was practically jackhammering into Rias' pussy, showing the devil no restraint as he neared his release.

The moment before he came, he glanced to the side, smirking as he made contact with Tsunami - who watched, transfixed as Sasuke pumped Rias full with his cum.

Sasuke pulled out, climbing off of the bed. His cock bounced with every step as he walked towards Tsunami, his massive shaft dripping juices and come.

"Tsunami..." he said, his voice low. "You know, it's not very polite to spy on other people's private affairs." Sasuke smirked once more. "If you wanted to watch, you only had to ask, after all." He grabbed the dazed woman's wrist, pulling her into the room and closing the door firmly behind her. "Look at you," he said, glancing at her panties, which were visible through her thin nightgown. "Wet already?"

Tsunami had eyes only for that magnificent cock, her dark eyes following the engorged veins and muscles that ran along the tower of meat.

_'Another easy conquest,'_ Sasuke thought, following her line of sight.

"Rias-chan," he said, sitting down on the bed. "Do you think you could teach Tsunami-chan here where yours and her place is beneath me?"

"Of course, Master." Rias purred, slipping off of the bed. She walked over to Tsunami, swaying her hips for Sasuke's viewing pleasure. She grasped the blue haired woman's shoulders gently, pulling her over to the bed and helping to ease her onto her knees just a few feet away from Sasuke. "Remember, Tsunami," Rias murmured into her ear. "We are Sasuke's. Whatever he wants us to do... we do."

Tsunami wanted to resist. She really did. But... a kunoichi she was not, and she was  _weak_ . The man, who she had once known as an innocent little boy, had come back - perhaps not expressly to claim her, but claim her he would. With that massive cock, those beautiful features and that husky voice... she hadn't stood a chance.

"W-what would you like us to do, Sasuke-sama...?" Tsunami asked, her voice meek and filled with defeat.

Sasuke smirked triumphantly. "I wish for you to ride me." he said simply.

The blue haired woman paled. "I-I'm not on any birth control," she stuttered, face flushing.

"I can take care of that," Rias murmured. "Don't be shy - Master's cock is going to make you feel  _really_ good, I promise."

Tsunami swallowed heavily. Slowly, she climbed to her feet, straddling Sasuke's lap soon after. It took a moment for her to line that  _beast_ up with her tight pussy, but eventually she did, and without further ado, she began to sink down.

Nirvana. Pure pleasure was all the mother felt, as that monster filled her tiny pussy to the breaking point. Tsunami was forced into a massive toe curling orgasm, which only continued on and on as the extra lubrication from her juices allowed him to go deeper and deeper.

She was already past the point of no return. And then, suddenly, a wicked idea sprung to Sasuke's mind. He pulled her off of his cock, throwing the blue haired beauty onto the bed. Forming a seal with his hands, three  _Kage Bunshins_ appeared next to him.

Rias routed. "Master!" she pouted. "Why haven't you ever used those with me?"

"Maybe later," he told the redhead.

Four Sasukes slid onto the bed. One thrust straight into Tsunami's pussy, one slid a cock into her ass, the third put their member between her ample tits and the last popped it straight into her tight mouth.

Tsunami had no idea what happened for the next five minutes, except for an incredible high that drove to her a single, continuous orgasm that went on and on and on and on and on and on...

By the time the Sasukes were done, cum was leaking from her pussy, her ass, her mouth and splattered onto her breasts. The clones dispelled, and the original let out a grunt, stroking his cock lightly as three orgasms worth of cum sprayed from his cock - plastering the fucked stupid Tsunami in an absolutely massive load of his jizz.

"I think you broke her," Rias pointed out, poking the blue haired beauty gently in the leg.

She was twitching on the bed, covering in his seed, mumbling something that sounded oddly like - "Cum..." - under her breath over and over again. Her features were obscured by his jizz, her hair dripping cum and her tits coated in a thick glaze.

"Whoops." Sasuke said, not sounding guilty at all.

He leaned forward, taking great care to avoid touching his cum as he peeled back one of her eye lids. His  _sharingan_ bored into her dull pupil, as he placed a genjutsu on her that would allow her to return to normal. He had a soft spot for Inari after all, and he didn't want to leave the kid with a mother that was a mere slave to his cock. At least, not until he came back through some other time - and even then, he could just replace the genjutsu again.

Sasuke let out a bored sigh.

"Want to go for another round?" Rias asked.

He smirked. "Why not?" he said.

They embraced, tongues battling for dominance - and as they fell onto the bed beside an incoherent Tsunami, the rest of the night was lost in a haze of pleasure.

\---

"A bar...?" Rias murmured. "I didn't take you for a drinker, Sasuke-kun."

"Every once in a while," Sasuke commented, not looking the looks many of the occupants were shooting Rias. He glared at them, before sliding into a stool. "Give me a shot of your most expensive whiskey." he asked the bartender.

"Will do," said a _very_ familiar voice.

Sasuke stilled. He looked the bartender up and down - and there was no mistaking it. It was that girl from the forest all of the years ago, the same girl whose body he saw on the bridge... what the... what the hell?!

_'Haku.'_ Sasuke thought.  _'But she's supposed to be dead!'_

He gulped lightly. Sasuke turned towards Rias. "Grab onto my arm," he silently commanded her. She complied, and as Haku came back around with his drink, he latched onto the ice user's arm. His rinnegan  _spun_ and the trio disappeared, the glass of whiskey falling to the ground and shattering into many shards.

\---

They were in a small, abandoned warehouse, one that he had remembered scouting out with Kakashi five years prior as a possible hideout for Zabuza and his lackeys.

Haku, it seemed, had little to no idea who he was. Either it was a powerful genjutsu... or memory loss, likely triggered by the traumatic loss of someone that she considered nearly her entire life... Zabuza.

A quick glance with the  _sharingan_ , however, righted whatever memory problems she may have had.

"Sasuke-kun?" Haku said, brown eyes staring at him in wonder. "How did you- why are you- what happened?"

"... it's kind of a long story," he said.

Haku stilled. "Then tell me," she said.

It  _was_ a long story. He explained to her how Naruko had managed to change Zabuza's mind - how Zabuza had suicidally charged into a massive horde of Gato's mercenaries to take down the trade tycoon himself. He told her how Zabuza had wanted to die side by side, how he and Team Seven had buried the two side by side.

"You were supposed to be dead." Sasuke finished silently. "Kakashi killed you, on accident."

"I don't remember waking up in a grave," Haku murmured quietly. "But... I remember waking up in town, in a clinic of sorts. They- they told me that they'd dug me out of a hole, that I'd been clawing at the dirt, near death from a piercing wound to my chest." A pause. "A few centimeters to the right, and I'd have been dead. Kakashi-san's aim, it seems, was a little off."

_'They must have filled in the grave after they dug her out,'_ Sasuke thought.  _'That's why I didn't notice anything when I came back here with Suigetsu to collect Zabuza's Kubikiribocho.'_

Haku had grown quite a bit in her 'blank period'. While before she could have been mistaken for a boy, considering her rather flat chest, now there was no question that she was a woman. Her breasts were ample - she was wearing a rather short kimono that showed off long legs, and from what little he had seen, her ass was nothing to scoff at either.

The  _Hyoton (_ Ice) user had certainly grown up to become quite a beauty.

"I-I must apologize, Sasuke-kun." Haku murmured softly.

"For what?" he asked.

"For... almost killing you." she said. "Perhaps you realized afterwards that I had purposely aimed for non vital points, to ensure your survival... yet I still feel guilty."

Sasuke gave her a small smile. "Guilt is natural." he said. "It's been a long time, Haku, and I don't hold it against you."

Haku smiled right back. "Thank you... for your forgiveness." she said. "Who is your companion?" Haku asked, looking at Rias, who had remained silent for the entire exchange.

For some reason, Sasuke felt as if he could trust Haku. To let her in on the secret that he well and truly  _owned_ the redhead standing behind him. "She's mine," he said simply, giving the crimson haired devil a significant look.

"I beg your pardon?" Haku said.

Rias took a step back. "He's my Master." she said, recognizing that look to mean 'be honest'. "He... he's my everything. He takes care of me, and he gives me what I need." She flushed slightly, rubbing her thighs together. " _Everything_ I need."

"Master, hmm?" Haku murmured. "I'm familiar with the feeling. Although Zabuza-sama never used me for sexual purposes, as I can sense happens between the two of you, I can certainly sympathize with your desire for a Master, stranger-san."

"It's Rias." the redhead said. "Rias Gremory."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Rias." Haku said, extending her hand. "My name is Haku."

They shook hands.

Sasuke took a deep breath. "I'm going to be taking you back to Konoha," he told Haku. "Zabuza is long dead, and I have no intention of leaving you out here to fend for yourself."

"I'd appreciate that," the brunette said, bowing lowly. "Thank you, Sasuke-san."

He nodded. "Konoha is only a day or two's travel away." Sasuke said. "I believe we will depart now."

"Sounds good." Rias and Haku said in unision.

\---

They were keeping her up.

Haku groaned from her position outside of Rias and Sasuke's tent, her ears filled with loud 'schlucks' as Rias' pussy recieved its daily maintenance, her loud moans echoing throughout the clearing. Perhaps they were unused to having company, but Haku was growing slightly fed up - and although she was a little ashamed to admit it, a little wet as well.

She peeled back the entrance to the tent slightly, curious to see what the fuss was about. Rias  _had_ to be moaning so loudly for something, right?

Haku felt her mouth dry. Now, she wasn't  _entirely_ innocent... she was a kunoichi, and Zabuza had taken measures to teach her some of the basics, in case they had need for a seduction mission somewhere down the line, but something like that  _monster_ between Sasuke's legs hadn't been covered.

It slid in and out of Rias' snatch at a constant rate, slick with her juices. Veins throbbing along the length, the shaft twitching every now and then, it looked positively majestic to the young Kiri native.

She'd been presumed dead for five years. Up until about six hours ago, she'd lost all of her memories. She... she could afford to cut loose, couldn't she?

"Sasuke." she said, announcing her presence. Sasuke jumped slightly - if he had to be honest, he'd completely  _forgotten_ about Haku being there.

"Umm... yeah?" he said, feeling slightly awkward considering he was currently balls deep in Rias.

"Do you mind if I join in?" she asked with all innocence, her tone light as if she was talking about the weather. It was eerie.

Sasuke and Rias exchanged a glance. The redhead shrugged - mouthing 'why not?' at the young Uchiha.

"Sure." Sasuke said, pulling out of Rias. "Take those clothes off, and you can... join in."

Haku flashed him a pleasant smile, peeling off her kimono, and then her undergarments. Completely nude, her firm and toned body exposed to him, she slid into Sasuke's lap, feeling his cock press against her stomach.

"Hmm..." she hummed, wrapping a soft hand around his thick member. "I feel as if this might hurt."

Sasuke cupped one of her ample breasts, tweaking a nipple. "It may for a little while," he said. "But it'll get much better, I can promise you that."

Haku nodded. "Very well," she said. "I will have to trust you to that."

Then, she sunk down.

Immediate tightness is what Sasuke registered, as well as a long, loud moan that spilled from Haku's pink lips.

"Wow..." the  _Hyoton_ user breathed. "That's... that's big. You really have grown, Sasuke-san." She rocked her hips slightly. "So deep... and yet, you're not even halfway in."

Rias felt slightly left out, watching as Haku was impaled by her Master's dick. She slowly sunk a finger into her needy cunt, pumping away as a small smidge of pleasure managed to (unsuccessfully) distract her from that glorious cock of Master's.

Haku felt as he stretched her small little pussy, his mammoth cock bulldozing its way into her insides. It reshaped her cunt to its shape, making her feel as if she was simply a sheath for his member to sink into.

She shivered as she came, his cock grinding against a spot deep within her that she simply couldn't resist. Stars danced in front of her eyes - her virginity long gone, replaced by an immense cock that was set on depositing a massive load deep within her insides.

They continued their fucking session for quite a while, until Sasuke felt his balls tighten. With a hard thrust, he bottomed out inside of Zabuza's former apprentice, grunting and groaning as he hosed down her womb with his cum.

He pulled out, watching as his seed leaking from her well fucked snatch.

Haku panted lightly. "Thank you..." she murmured hoarsely. "Thank you for that... Sasuke-san."

Sasuke smiled. "It was no problem, Haku-san." He turned to Rias. "Now," he said, wounding his arms around the redhead and pulling her into his lap. "Back to where we left off."

At first, she had been annoyed by their nightly routine. But, as she watched their fuck, Haku laying on her back as Sasuke's seed slowly trickled down her thigh, she could freely admit that she honestly didn't mind it that much anymore.

At least, as long as he gave her a good fuck like that every time.


	20. 20

It was no secret that the five Hidden Villages had a significant deserter problem.. Many of these missing nin had left their villages in the months following the horrors of the Fourth Shinobi War, others had slowly trickled out as the missions and money had slowly dried up, and their livelihoods were slowly ruined as a result. Regardless - peace was still a long way off... and the countryside had become a very dangerous place to travel freely.

Uzuki Yugao was ashamed, to die like this, like a pathetic rat.

Her team had been ambushed. At least half a dozen missing nin had burst out of the trees as they'd been running along a path, catching the ANBU off guard. A fierce battle had ensued, with her as the sole survivor.

She looked down, eying the great gash that ran across her stomach. Her concentration had faltered for a moment, and it had cost her dearly.

Yugao held onto the trunk of a tree for as long as she could, her legs shaking violently beneath her. However, eventually, her body gave up on her - and she collapsed onto her back. Light brown eyes stared at the moon, the massive object in the night sky seemingly taunting her with its sereneness, so beautiful and yet so distant at the same time.

Soon, everything went black, her body going limp.

\---

Sasuke frowned, staring down at the purple haired ANBU cradled in his arms.

"Rias," he said softly. "This wound she has is very serious. Do you think you can fix it with your magic?"

The crimson haired devil at his side frowned. "I'm not sure, Master." she said. "I-I might be able to stabilize her," Rias said, "but she's going to need quite a while to recover." A pause. "Let me... let me get to work." the redhead murmured. "Keep her still, Master."

About an hour later, after Rias had healed the wounded woman as best as she could, they decided to make camp. Unfortunately, they only had one tent - and while Sasuke may be fairly selfish, he wasn't cruel. Even he wasn't willing to leave a mortally wounded person in the cold.

They'd disposed of the bodies from the fight; sealing the dead ANBU's away inside of sealing scrolls and burning the others. Then, Rias and Sasuke had simply snuggled up inside of their sleeping bag, her soft body pressed against his firm one.

"Master..." Rias began. "There's... there's something I wanted to talk to you about."

"What is it?" Sasuke murmured, playing with a lock of crimson hair.

She flushed slightly. Six months she'd been with him - at least, she thought it had been six months. Several had passed since they had dropped Haku off in Konoha after finding her alive in the Land of Waves, and ever since then, she and Sasuke had simply... wandered. Going from place to place, never staying somewhere for more than a day.

"Do you... do you love me, Master?" the redhead asked, pressing her face into his chest.

Sasuke frowned slightly. "Why do you ask?" he said.

Rias gulped slightly. "D-do you think..." she paused. "Do you think I could... have your child?"

He stilled.

Sasuke glanced down at her, his mismatched eyes betraying no emotion. "My child?" he said.

"You've always wanted to restore your clan, haven't you, Master?" Rias said. "You have so many women at your feet... I'm sure it wouldn't be very hard." A pause. "I-I'd like to be the first," the redhead murmured. "To carry your child in my womb, to be the first to pass on your genes."

Sasuke nipped lightly at her neck, inhaling the sweet strawberry scent of her hair. "Are you sure about this, Rias?" he said. "If... if we do this, there isn't going back."

She moaned lightly, as he suckled at the exposed skin of her throat. "I've never regretted anything when it comes to you, Master." Rias mumbled. "I don't think I'm going to regret this, either."

"Alright." Sasuke said. The ANBU inside of the tent was dead to the world, so he and Rias would hopefully be able to go through with this rather big decision unmolested.

Rias  _always_ slept naked, and Sasuke had started following her trend - at least, when he was with her. Wearing clothes when the two of them were in the same bed had always been redundant, after all.

Sasuke reached a hand down, cupping one of the redhead's ample breasts and pinching a nipple. His hand snaked further down, past her navel and eventually to the slit that rested between two beautiful thighs.

"Wet already, huh?" he mumbled into her ear, slipping a finger into her snatch. He pumped the digit in and out of her, her soft moans like sweet music to his ears. Nearly every night for six months he had explored this woman's body, and he knew  _everything_ about it. Every little spot, every part, every single way to make her writhe in pleasure from the lightest of touches.

He flipped them over in the sleeping bag, straddling the young woman. Sasuke's engorged cock rested against her thigh, Rias shivering as she felt it pusulate.

"Please..." she murmured.

Sasuke smirked against her neck, as he continued to pump a finger in and out of her wet cunt. "Please what, Rias...?" he asked.

Rias let out a whimper. He adored teasing her, and she played right into his hands every time. "Your... your dick!" she cried out. "I-I need it,  _please_ , Master..." She opened her mouth, presumably to beg for his cock some more, before she  _stilled_ .

With one thrust, he sunk inside of her to the base.

One would think, that six months of constant pounding would desensitize her to the monster filling her cunt. But, if anything, the opposite was more true. He'd moulded her pussy's shape to his cock, he'd made her scream and moan as he thrusted into her at every angle imaginable... half a year later, and their love making on continued to feel better and better for the redheaded beauty.

"Oh... ohh...." Rias moaned, as she felt her walls stretch to accommodate his immense size. No matter how many times they did this, she had never really gotten used to that initial shock of him filling her.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, thrusting in and out of the busty redhead at a steady pace. He wound his arms around her thin frame, pressing her ample chest to his firm one as he captured her lips in a kiss. She moaned into his mouth as he gave her a hard thrust, his thick member easily hitting her G-spot.

She tightened around his shaft as he came, juices from her cunt only giving the Uchiha more lubrication, which he used to only fuck her harder and faster. Deep thrusts rocked her body, the redhead driven to orgasm after orgasm as he plundered her body.

"Master..." she moaned out, arching her back as his head brushed against her cervix.

"You want me to come inside of you, don't you?" Sasuke murmured into her ear, tightening his arms around her. "To feel my seed fill you, to know that I've impregnated you... you like the thought of that, don't you, Rias-chan?"

Rias whimpered. "I-I love it, Master." she whispered. "Please... please give me your seed."

How could he refuse such a generous request?

With a loud groan, he forced all fourteen inches of his cock into her pussy, his shaft twitching as he hosed down her womb with his seed. Great shots filled her - she could literally  _feel_ the jizz traveling along his member, moving through the shaft and depositing itself inside of her fertile pussy.

With the massive load he had given her, the survival of the clan Uchiha was assured.

Sasuke pulled out of the redhead, collapsing next to her with a sigh.

Rias shifted slightly, moaning as she felt his seed slosh around inside of her. Small bits of it trickled down her thighs, but more than enough had stayed inside of her.

"Thank you, Master..." she whispered to Sasuke, before drifting off to sleep.

Sasuke brushed a crimson lock from out of her eye, planting a gentle kiss on Rias' forehead. He closed his eyes, and soon surrendered himself to a deep sleep as well.

\---

Yugao heard... voices.

"Master, do you want me to hunt with you, today?" a woman said.

"No." a deep and velvety voice replied. "I need you to stay here and look after that ANBU woman. I shouldn't be gone long - if I remember correctly, this is rather prime hunting ground." A pause, as the sounds of what sounded like kissing filled her ears. "See you later."

The purple haired ANBU glanced down at her chest, eying the bandages that surrounded her previous mortal wound. It still hurt,  _a lot_ , but she wasn't going to die... clearly due to the efforts of whomever had rescued her.

They had taken her mask, it seemed. They had seen her face. Yugao hoped dearly that they were aligned with Konoha, or else this could result in some serious trouble for her.

Perhaps half an hour later, someone opened up the entrance flap of the tent she was lying in. In climbed perhaps one of the most beautiful women Yugao had ever seen - with long, crimson hair, big blue eyes and an incredible body. She wasn't bisexual or anything; but she could certainly catch a mankiller when she saw one.  _'Didn't she call that man, Master?_ ' Yugao thought.  _'Interesting.'_

The redheaded woman glanced at her. "You're awake!" she said, beaming at the wounded ANBU. "Mas- erm, Sasuke-kun isn't here right now, but I've got a bit of food right here," she gestured to her hands, where an assortment of nuts and berries rested. "Do- do you want some?"

Yugao nodded. "I would love some," she said, her voice sounding worryingly hoarse. She held her hands out, and the crimson haired devil dropped the foraged food into her hand. She spent several minutes picking at the food, making sure to eat every edible one as the redhead sat and watched.

"What's your name?" the mysterious woman asked.

"... I'd like to ask you something, before I consider telling you my name." Yugao replied. "When you said 'Sasuke-kun', were you talking about  _the_ Uchiha Sasuke?"

She nodded. "Yup. Why?"

"Because it means that I can trust you." Yugao said. "My name is Uzuki Yugao, and I am an ANBU of Konohagakure, the village that Uchiha-san is aligned with." She fingered her wound once more, wincing slightly. "What's your name?"

"Rias Gremory." the redhead said. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Yugao-chan."

"Likewise," Yugao responded, deciding not to mention her decided lack of respect. "Who healed this?" she said, gesturing to the bandaged gash. "Was it you? Or Uchiha-san?"

"I made sure you wouldn't die." Rias said. "Ma- Sasuke-kun bandaged you up. You won't be able to return home for a while, though." she continued. "If you move too much, your wounds will open up again... and I can't guarantee that I can save you a second time."

"Alright," Yugao said softly. "Will you and Uchiha-san watch over me in the meantime, or will you leave me in a town?"

"Hmm." Rias put a finger on her chin. "You'll have to ask Sasuke-kun about that, Yugao-chan."

Suddenly the redhead gasped. Yugao glanced down - was that a white line running down her thigh? - before Rias suddenly hopped out of the tent. "I gotta go do something!" the crimson haired devil said hurriedly, quickly zipping the tent back up.

Yugao was still for a long time.  _'What a strange girl.'_

\---

In the end, Sasuke decided to look over Yugao as she recovered from her injury. Dropping a Konoha ANBU into the lap of some strangers was a bad idea - and he didn't doubt that shady characters wouldn't hesitate in killing a few civilians and torturing the purple haired jounin until she cracked, spilling Konoha's secrets.

No, that wouldn't do, not at all.

There posed a... slight problem. While Sasuke was more than willing to loan Yugao the tent, he had Rias on her hand - or, to put it in other words, a constantly horny beautiful woman that had no shame in admitting that she was addicted to his cock.

And she was  _loud_ . Even with a gag or something of the sort, Yugao would easily be able to hear the sounds of their raunchy fucking.

Sasuke let out a sigh as Rias went down on his cock. He supposed the purple haired kunoichi would just have to deal with it.

Inside of the tent, Yugao frowned. Was that... slurping? A soft moan reached her ears, and she paled.  _'Are they...'_  The loud sound of flesh hitting flesh soon started up, and constant muffled moans that were clearly coming from Rias. Sasuke's grunts were low.

Curiosity prickled at her. Gently, she unzipped the tent as quietly as she could manage, brown eyes peeking out the thin crack.

She blanched.  _'Kami...'_ she thought.  _'Is that his cock?'_

Much like Haku was months prior, Yugao was transfixed. It was  _huge_ , pulsing with veins and muscles as it pounded into the tight snatch of Rias. She had loved Hayate with all of her might before his untimely death at the hands of Otogakure, but he couldn't compare in the slightest to the young stud mere yards away from her.

She felt a moistness between her thighs, and with a light tint of pink to her cheeks, she retreated. Zipping the tent back up, she fell onto her back, panting lightly.

How... how was she going to last through a week, maybe two of  _this_ ?

\---

The truth was, she wasn't.

Yugao, unable to help herself, had spied on them every night of her week and a half recovery. She was sure Sasuke had noticed, but Rias was none the wiser - likely too distracted by that magnificent cock than to worry about her.

He took the redhead from behind. He took it from the front, from above, from below. He made her choke on his cock, he made her swallow his cum or sit on her knees as he shot his load onto her face and tits. One night, he had fucked Rias' ass so hard that the devil hadn't been able to sit down for two days without feeling pain.

They stayed in the same place all the while, Rias spending a few minutes every day applying her own brand of healing to Yugao's wound, slowly but surely stitching it back up. Finally, she was well enough to travel back to Konoha on her lonesome. Tonight was the last night she'd spend with them.

And... tonight was the night that she'd finally get a piece of that glorious  _monster_ hanging between Uchiha Sasuke's legs.

She was able to walk short distances, and as a result, had wadded down to a nearby river - washing herself and her clothes in preparation for that night. By the time the moon had fallen, she was inside of her tent once more. Rias and Sasuke started up their nightly routine once more - and once they were done, about half an hour later, Yugao slithered out of the tent.

Sasuke was still awake, gently playing with Rias hair as she slept peacefully. A stream of his cum ran down her thigh, her womb filled with another helping of his seed.

"Yugao...?" Sasuke murmured, eyes widening upon seeing what she was wearing. She had stripped down from her ANBU gear, clad in nothing more than a purple bra and panties. "What are you doing?"

"Preferably you." she grunted, nudging Rias aside. She pulled back the cover of the sleeping bag, straddling the young Uchiha's lap. "It's been so long, Uchiha-kun. You wouldn't deny a beautiful woman like me, would you?"

A smirk spread across her face, as she felt his bulge press against the crotch of her panties.

"No..." Yugao murmured, rubbing his rapidly hardening cock. "You wouldn't, would you?"

Sasuke sighed. "Do what you want," he said.

She took that and  _ran_ with it. Without further ado, she leaned down, taking his swollen length into her warm mouth. It was immense, actually hurting her jaw to take it any deeper than several inches, but it was a thrilling feeling to have  _the_ Uchiha Sasuke grunting and moaning beneath her blowjob.

Yugao pumped him at the base, sucking his cock for a few more moments before letting it slip from her mouth. She wiped her mouth with the back of her mouth.

Then, she stood up, unhooking her bra and pulling down her panties, revealing her glistening folds to the young Uchiha. She struck a pose for him, fingers playing with her nipples as Sasuke got an amazing view of her curvy body.

Yugao turned, allowing him to look at her ample ass she balanced herself over his lap, fingers clutching the base of his immense cock as she lined him up with her dripping wet cunt. Slowly, gently, she eased herself down onto him member, groaning loudly as her tight pussy stretched to many times its original size.

Sasuke swallowed heavily. "Tight..." he murmured, throwing his head back as a moan forced its way from between his lips. "So tight..."

The purple haired kunoichi let out a moan as she raised herself up, sinking herself down once more. She felt so full... his massive cock penetrating her so deep, she could almost feel him in her stomach. Scratch that - she  _could_ feel him in her stomach.

He gripped her hips tightly, aiding the ANBU as she bounced up and down on his shaft. He was transfixed, watching as the miniscule hole between her legs took his cock in and out, her lips wrapped tightly around his member.

The sight of her ass going up and down was one that Sasuke wouldn't mind seeing against, her firm cheeks jiggling with every drop of her hips. His cock twitched deep inside of her, and Yugao moaned loudly, intensifying her pace.

"I'm going to come." Sasuke grunted. "Where- where do you want?"

Yugao had run out of birth control several days ago. Although letting him cum inside, and being impregnated by his virile seed sounded  _incredibly_ hot, Yugao kept her head clear. She climbed off of him, descending once more onto his cock. She took his throbbing length into her wet mouth, tongue sliding up and down the shaft as if it was a stick of candy.

Sasuke groaned, a finger slipping into her purple tresses. His cock twitched once more, and then he  _came_ , hot white cum shooting down her warm gullet and into her stomach. Yugao swallowed, and swallowed, and swallowed, hardly able to keep up with the immense size of his load.

She thought he was done after a short while, allowing him to fall from her mouth with a ' _pop_ '. However, she miscalculated, and one last jet of cum burst from the tip, hitting her full on in the face.

"Oh... Yugao..." Sasuke groaned, watching as she swallowed the rest of his seed. He reached forward, giving her a teasing smack on one of her supple asscheeks. "If you  _ever_ want to do this again," he said with a smirk, "just hit me up anytime I'm in Konoha."

Yugao cleaned the cum off of her face with a finger, spooning it into her mouth.

"I'll have to remember that..." she mumbled.

\---

The next day, Sasuke and Rias finally escorted Yugao home. As the sun rose on the third day of their journey, the distant walls of Konoha finally came into view - and that's where Sasuke stopped them.

"Yugao," he said. "If you would give us a moment..."

The purple haired kunoichi nodded, giving him a fleeting glance before quietly stepping away.

"You can't stay with me," Sasuke told RIas.

He'd expected surprise and vehement denials - not quiet acceptance. "Yeah..." Rias murmured. "I know you can't, Sasuke-kun." A frown was etched on her face. "A pregnant woman traveling around with you... it'd raise too many questions, and besides, I wouldn't be able to get the care I need for your child."

Sasuke let out a sigh. "Exactly." he said. "If Yugao walks you back into town, claiming that you saved her life..." Sasuke continued, "then there's a good chance that the Hokage, Kakashi, will give you citizenship right then and there. We take care of our friends, after all."

He wound his arms around her, capturing her lips in a deep, passionate kiss. When they finally pulled away, Rias was breathless. Sasuke reached down, pulling up the thin fabric of her shirt and rubbing her stomach, where his seed was currently growing.

"Yugao," Sasuke called. The woman walked back promptly. "I'd like for you to take Rias into town, and tell Kakashi that  _she_ saved you."

Yugao glanced between the two. "Alright." she said after a moment. "Is there anything else you'd like me to do, Uchiha-kun?"

Another sigh. "Please, don't mention my name when it concerns who and what rescued you." he said. "Don't even mention my name in relation to Rias - it would only serve to hurt her. As a favor for saving your life... just, remain silent _. Please._ "

Uchiha Sasuke was not a man to use the word please lightly. That they both knew.

Yugao leaned forward, giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. "If it's that important to you," she said. "Then I will not recall even seeing you while on this mission." A smile. "Come, Rias," Yugao said. "Daylight's burning, and Hokage-sama has likely already labeled me M.I.A."

Sasuke watched in silence as the two beautiful women walked away from him. Soon, they arrived at the gates, and disappeared into them.

He let out a groan, running a hand through his spiky hair. Then, in a flicker hardly visible to the naked eye, he disappeared.


	21. 21

Sasuke stared at the massive towers of Amegakure far on the horizon, a distant look on the young Uchiha's face.

It was... strange, to not have Rias around. After months of close contact with the redheaded woman, he'd gotten used to her presence - her soft voice, her incredibly tight and toned body... the sounds of her moans as he fucked her into oblivion. He wouldn't lie to himself and say that he didn't miss it a little, even if he prefered the silence of the road above all else.

His libido had certainly grown in the past year and a half. Once, he could go months,  _years_ without the soft touch of a woman... now, after two weeks of solitude, all he wanted to do was fuck and unload a massive load into a tight cunt. Sasuke let out a sigh, beginning his slow stride to Amegakure.

He hadn't seen Konan in a long time. It was time, Sasuke thought, to pay her a visit.

Of course, not in the way you might be thinking.

"Konan," he said, about twenty minutes later, as he stepped into her office. "Let's go get something to eat, hmm?"

She blinked those big amber eyes at him. "Like... like on a date?" she said.

He nodded.

Konan gave him a small smile, standing up from her desk. "Alright." the angel said.

\---

It was rather amusing to say the least, the hungry glances that the blue haired kunoichi kept shooting him as they ate. He had settled for simple - a few balls of onigiri and a cup of green tea. She had ordered a flame-broiled salmon, which she had been gracious enough to give him a piece of. And he had to say, it was pretty damn good.

"So," Sasuke said, after gulping down the last of his rice balls. "How have things been going here in Amegakure?"

"It's been fine," Konan said, taking a sip from her own cup of tea. "The people haven't been happier - your little charade to convince them that Pein had returned certainly worked." A pause. "You've been gone quite a while. Care to tell me what you've been doing?"

He was glad she hadn't asked  _who_ he had been doing.

"Wandering." he answered simply. "I helped take out a bandit camp in the Land of Earth, which was pretty enjoyable. I even found an old friend, alive and well again."

"Alive and well?" Konan inquired.

"She was supposed to be dead." Sasuke replied. "She wasn't."

"Ah, I see." the Akatsuki member murmured. "It's fortunate that she managed to escape the clutches of death." A soft smile spread across her face. "Would you like another bite of my salmon/" she asked.

Sasuke smirked. "Don't mind if I do." he said.

They talked... about things. Menial subjects mostly, the weather, places that Sasuke had visited on his troubles and a few odd stories that Konan had heard during her day to day management of the village. It was nice. Previously, their relationship had mostly consisted of her writhing on his cock in immense pleasure, so it was certainly a change to actually... well, have an actual conversation with her.

In the end, after their tea cups were empty and the plates were cleared, it was time.

Konan shot him a flirtatious wink. "I have something to show you in my office," she said lightly, her lips twitching. "It's imperative that I show you as soon as possible."

Sasuke's lips twitched as well. "If the great angel of Amegakure summons me to her office," he said, "I suppose I have no choice but to go."

They were gone in a flash.

\---

They stepped inside of her bedroom, panting lightly from the near constant shunshin both of them had been using to race through the town and up the tower where she resided.

Konan kicked the door behind her closed with her foot. Wasting no time, she closed the distance between the two of them, gripping the sides of Sasuke's head and pulling him into a deep, deep kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance, her hands exploring his body as they inched closer and closer to the plush bed.

They separated, Konan flushing slightly at the lust filled look Sasuke shot her. Slowly, she took off her cloak - exposing the skin tight shirt she wore that exposed her navel, not to mention the tight slacks that did nothing to hide her ample ass.

She turned, presumably to take off her clothes, but, Sasuke stopped her with a slap on her ass that echoed through the room. Konan squealed likely, whirling around to face him with pink ears.

"Give me a nice strip tease, angel." he said, sultrily. "It's been a long time... and I want to make it, 'special', if you know what I mean."

Konan smirked. "Alright..." she said lightly. She pressed a firm finger to Sasuke's chest, gently easing him onto the bed. "Buck up, and enjoy the show,  _Sasuke-kun_ ."

As she sauntered over to the front of the bed, Sasuke unhooked his cloak, tossing it unceremoniously onto the floor beside him.

He was enthralled, watching as Konan ran her hands up and down her curvy body, the smile on her face telling him that she greatly enjoyed being able to please him so much visually. Slowly, she slipped her shirt over her head, revealing a pale blue bra that hid her firm breasts from view.

Swaying slightly, she turned. Reaching for the waistband of her slacks, she pulled the pants down, giving him an amazing view of her thong clad ass, one of her cheeks a slight pink from his earlier smacking of it.

The bra gave out first, her juicy tits spilling out. She fondled them gently, fingers pinching at rosy nipples. Then, off came the thong, slowly exposing her glistening folds to the young Uchiha. She was more than wet and ready for him, and judging by the ample bulge clearly visible through the fabric of his pants, he was ready for her as well.

Approaching the bed, she climbed onto it, pressing her soft body against Sasuke's side teasingly for a moment, before moving to the main course. Hooking her fingers in the waistband of his slacks, she pulled them down eying the bulge in his navy blue boxers lustfully. He took off his shirt, revealing his chiseled chest that would make any hot blooded woman drool.

Then, off came the boxers. It seemed longer than what Konan remembered, but just as intimidating - thick and curvy like a python, throbbing with veins, with a small glob of precum glistening at the tip.

She licked her lips, inhaling the musky scent that it gave off. She'd missed this, more than she had realized.

Climbing on top of him, she aimed her dripping wet cunt near his face as the blue haired angel gently took his swollen length into her warm and wet mouth. Sasuke took the hint, gripping her hips tightly as he slid his tongue into her slit, lapping up the juices that had accumulated there like a man dying of dehydration.

"Mmm..." she let out a moan, as he began to go down (or was it up?) on her. Konan stroked him gently at the base, her tongue sliding up and down the length of his shaft. He tasted just a delicious as she remembered... she wondered, did his cum taste just as good, too? She had to find out.

Sasuke teased her, the pink appendage inside of her cunt always seeming to miss  _that_ spot by a few millimeters at best. She resisted the urge to turn and glare at him, instead doubling down her efforts, taking his massive cock halfway down her throat.

Then, when she least expected it, he hit her G-spot full on. A cry nearly forced its way out of her throat, stopped only by the member jammed down her gullet. The resulting vibrations, however, sent Sasuke over the edge - and as a result, they came together, Konan swallowing down his plentiful seed while Sasuke drank the juices that came pouring from her snatch.

She slid off of him, her body feeling all loose and spongy in that way only Sasuke could make her experience. Konan twitched lightly, her amber eyes slipping closed as she took a small breather.

Sasuke gave her a moment to recover, before picking her up handily, placing the woman dead center in the middle of the bed. Settling himself between her legs, he lined himself up with her dripping cunt, sinking just the tip of his cock into her folds before stilling.

He leaned forward, nibbling at her neck as his hands squeezed her firm breasts. He played with her nipples, smirking as she moaned, arching her neck and revealing even more of that beautiful pale flesh to him. Sasuke bit her lightly on the neck, marking the blue haired beauty as  _his_ .

Slowly, he eased himself in, inch after inch of his pussy destroying cock slipping into her incredibly tight and incredibly wet cunt. She wound her arms around his chest, moaning loudly as he went deeper and deeper, his immense shaft feeling as if it were hitting  _everything_ inside of her. Her nails dug into his back, Konan whimpering as he brushed against her cervix. Sasuke stilled, simply enjoying the feeling of her walls as they rippled around him.

Konan began to rock her hips against him, but he refused to move, instead playing with her ample tits as she writhed beneath him. "Don't tease me, Sasuke-kun..." she moaned, throwing her head back, blue hair falling in a curtain behind her. "Please..."

Sasuke smirked. Slowly, he ground his cock inside of her, gripping the beauty's hips tightly as the crown of his cock rubbed against her cervix, mere centimeters away from her fertile womb.

Another whimper spilled from her lips, as he began to pull out, waiting until just the tip of his fourteen inch cock was still inside of her. Then, a single hard thrust rocked her body, Sasuke sinking into the base once more. She convulsed, her body shaking violently as she came around him, holding onto the young Uchiha for dear life as her world  _shifted_ .

He wrapped his arms around her thin frame, thrusting into her at a slow yet fierce pace, nipping at her neck the whole while. She was like putty in his hands, melting beneath the incredible pleasure of his love making.

She murmured something into his ear, and Sasuke stilled - although he didn't stop his thrusts. He pulled back slightly, mismatched eyes staring into her amber ones. "What did you say?" he asked.

"I-I love you..." Konan murmured, as he hit her G-spot once more. "P-please, don't leave me alone again, Sasuke-kun... I-I need you." She hadn't realized how depressed she had been when he had been gone - but life honestly wasn't living without him around. The kind smiles that he offered her... the words of wisdom that he gave her. The way he knew her body inside and out, able to bring her to orgasm after orgasm with little to no effort. "I love you..."

Sasuke stilled for a moment. He- he hadn't been expecting that.

Perhaps she was expecting a response, but Konan wasn't going to get one, at least for a while. Instead, he doubled down on his pace, slamming into her like a man possessed as she bucked, her tits bouncing up and down as he drilled into her tight pussy.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck..." she cried out, her fingernails digging even deeper into his back, drawing blood.

Sasuke let out a groan, capturing her lips in a deep kiss. His tongue plundered her mouth relentlessly, Konan hardly able to stay conscious, let alone battle him. He pulled away, his lips colored a light violet from the lipstick she had been wearing.

"I'm... I'm going to come." he murmured into her ear. "Where do you want it?"

"Oh fuck... inside..." she moaned. "Inside of me...!"

He slammed into her with a few more forceful thrusts, before bottoming out inside of her one last time, his cock twitching. Great shots of his seed burst from the tip of his cock, jetting deep inside of her to fill her womb up the brim. She rocked her hips against him once more, letting out a long guttural moan as he gave her what she had been craving.

Sasuke pulled out, collapsing beside her.

He wrapped her thin frame into his arms, pulling her close to him with one arm while the other gently pulled the sheets on top of them.

"Thank you... Sasuke-kun." Konan murmured, biting her lip as she felt a small glob of his cum drip from her stuffed pussy.

Sasuke allowed her to recover, playing with a strand of pale blue hair as her ample chest heaved up and down.

He sighed. Glancing to the left, he saw a small book on her nightstand. Curiosity prickled at him, and he picked it up, flipping it open to reveal pages after pages of flowers, dried and well preserved between the yellow pages of the tome.

"What's this?" he asked, holding it in front of her to look.

"That's... my flower pressing book." she said softly.

Sasuke blinked. "You press flowers?" he said, in mild surprise.

Konan nodded softly. "Ever since I was a kid," she said. "When I was with the Akatsuki, before... before everything, I'd always annoy Nagato by taking detours on our missions, to find new flowers to put into that book." She smiled, her eyes distant. "He used to get this real irritated look on his face, but he always let me do it - he was sweet like that, always letting others indulge in their desires."

"Huh." he said, glancing at the book in a new light. "It looks... unused," he commented.

Just as quickly as the smile had appeared, it disappeared. "I haven't put anything in there for years." she whispered, her voice tinted with sorrow. "Maybe... no."

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her tighter, planting a kiss on her cheek. "Tell you what," he said. "If I find any exotic flowers during my travels, I'll seal them away." Sasuke shifted slightly. "Then, the next time I see you..."

"... I could take a look at them," she completed. "And see whether I already have it in my collection or not." A pause. "Would you... really do that for me, Sasuke-kun?"

"Of course." he said, running a hand through her soft hair.

She snuggled against his chest, loving the feel of his fingers running through her baby blue locks. "I-I meant it, you know." Konan murmured quietly. "I...  love you, Sasuke-kun." She hadn't loved since Yahiko. Nagato had been a friend, nothing more, despite the impressions others might have had.

"I know." he whispered into her ear. "Tell me when you're ready to go again."

Konan nodded softly. Perhaps five minutes later, Sasuke felt soft fingers wrap around his semi erect shaft. He let out a groan, as Konan felt the length harden in a near instant. It rested against her hip, throbbing gently.

"Alright." Sasuke murmured, gently cupping her breasts. "What do you want to do now?"

She could almost die from the embarrassment her next words were going to bring on. "I-I want in the ass," she mumbled, cheeks flushed slightly.

Sasuke smirked, running a hand down past the curve of her ass, until a finger slipped into her puckered hole. "Anal, huh?" he said. "I didn't know you liked it like that,  _Konan-chan_ ." he said, obviously poking fun at her.

Her blush only worsened, and she swatted him gently on the chest. But, even so, she couldn't deny her arousal at his teasing. His voice was so velvety... she absolutely adored the way he said her name, with a lot of emphasis on the Ko- and not the -nan. It sent shivers running down her spine.

Luckily for her, he had a bottle of lube specially for anal, a replica from his travels with Rias. Fishing it out of his pants, which laid on the floor, he popped the cap off.

Strong hands rearranged her, Sasuke gently easing the blue haired beauty onto her hands and knees, her ass thrust out towards him. He was still fingering her there, although he had added a second digit by now, working her second hole to ensure it would hurt as little as possible. One of the downsides of having such a well-endowed lover, although the perks outweighed the drawbacks,  _massively_ , no pun intended.

He slathered the lube on his cock, and added a healthy amount to her asshole once he pulled his fingers out. Slowly, gently, he pressed the tip of his member inside of her rectum. He was cautious, easing himself in inch by inch as her backdoor stretched to accommodate his incredibly thick shaft.

"Ahh... oh my kami!" she cried out, as he forced in three inches at once. He was about two thirds of the way inside now, and rapidly seemed to be running out of room in her rectum to force his cock into. Even so, he began to thrust in and out of her, slipping a finger down to gently play with the blue haired beauty's clit as he slowly pounded her.

She moaned, her bowels clutching tightly around him as she came. Her juices dripped like a fountain onto the bed beneath them, soaking through the violet sheets.

Her orgasm allowed him to go even deeper, and soon he bottomed out inside of her, groaning loudly. Try as he may, he was never able to get this deep inside with Rias - her body was just too young, and he typically ran out of room with at least three or four inches of cock left to go. With a mature woman like Konan on the other hand? It was still a difficult process, but now, all fourteen inches of his cock were now rammed into her ass.

Sasuke knew she liked it hard and rough, and he wasn't one to halfass when it came to the bedroom. Without restraint, without even a moment of hesitation, he began to pound in and out of her puckered hole, his cock looking like a banana trying to fit inside of disc. Her body was just so...  _small_ compared to him. He was bigger than her in every way, and he dominated her in every way too. She was just too eager to give him control over her body, for him to exploit as he pleased.

There was a spot deep, deep inside of her ass, one that he had been aiming for every since he'd stuck it inside. Finally, he hit it, and she  _screamed_ , her voice echoing off the walls as she convulsed in his arms. She tightened to an unbelievable level around him, and with one final thrust, he dumped his load inside of her bowels, grunting and groaning as he did so.

As soon as he pulled out, she fell onto her stomach, twitching lightly. He was treated to a breathtaking view - mismatched eyes watching as his cum dripped from her pussy and ass simultaneously, both of her well fucked holes red from the vicious pounding he'd given them.

He scooted forward, putting his hand underneath her jaw and angling her head so he could capture her lips in another kiss. "I missed you," he admitted. "But I hope  _that_ made up for my absence."

She smirked, another twitch hitting her body. "Yeah..." she panted. "That definitely did."


	22. 22

Soft grunts and groans echoed off the walls of the bathroom, hardly audible over the sound of running water.

Konan could be a little minx when she wanted to, Sasuke thought, one hand gripping her blue locks tightly while the other one pressed against the glass of the shower wall. Amber eyes peered up at him, nothing but love in her expression as the beauty slowly took his cock down her throat, until her nose was pressing against his pelvis.

His cock twitched down her gullet, until he unleashed a massive torrent of his cum. She didn't even need to swallow - it all went straight down to her stomach, giving the blue haired kunoichi a nice cream filling.

"Fuck." Sasuke grunted. "I'm going to miss this."

Konan slipped his still hard cock from her mouth, resisting the urge to burp from the 'breakfast' that he'd given her. 'Yeah..." she murmured, climbing to her feet, smiling at the warm feeling in her stomach. "I'm going to miss this too."

He swept her into his arms, picking her up and forcing a squeal from her lips. She wrapped her legs around his waist, moaning as he nipped at her neck. Sasuke pressed her ass against the glass wall of the shower, quickly slipping his member into her tight cunt.

Sasuke was intent on giving Konan quite the 'goodbye gift', knowing that he likely wouldn't see her again for a decent while. They'd stayed up all night, the young Uchiha taking her in every imaginable position, and yet she was still hungry for more. She'd swallowed down three of his loads, she'd taken five into her tight little pussy and two inside of her ass. At one point, he'd even coated her in his cum from head to toe - thus prompting their little shower adventure as of now.

He pounded into her without restraint, her moans like sweet music to his ears. Her pussy was never going to be the same - he'd reshaped it to his cock, making sure that only he would be able to please her like this. Sure, somebody may have claimed her before him, but from now on, only  _he_ would have Konan writhing on his cock like this, and only  _he_ would have the pleasure of depositing a massive helping of seed into her womb.

The young Uchiha let out a grunt, dumping another load into her womb as she climaxed time and time again on his shaft. Again and again she screamed those same words - "I love you, I love you! - making sure that he knew she meant it every time.

He wasn't ready to say it back, at least not yet. But, he could make sure she knew it, with every thrust of his hips, with every kiss he gave her, with every drop of seed he filled her body with.

As she slowly began to rock herself on his cock once more, Sasuke smirked. He was due to leave in a mere hour - but that left plenty of time for another round or two.

He began to thrust once more.

\---

Suna was an entirely different world from Konoha, something that he'd learned the first time he had visited - which had been on a mission for Orochimaru, when he had still be serving beneath the snake sannin.

Sand wasn't foreign to Sasuke, but to see so much of it, and in such great quantities was truly awe inspiring. The heat was absolutely atrocious; thankfully, a thin sheet of chakra protected his skin from the UV waves, or else he'd have to deal with sunburn as well.

Even so, the land of Wind's hidden village had plenty of places to go, and things to do. There were plenty of special delicacies that were only made in Suna - that, combined with the beautiful architecture in certain areas, made Sunagakure quite the tourist spot... at least, for those that could stand the heat.

Summertime was in full swing, and Sasuke felt his cock twitch as he eyed the extraordinarily beautiful women that walked along the streets, clad in tight sundresses or loose tank tops that exposed ample cleavage. He was here already... perhaps he should pay Temari a visit, or maybe Gina.

Sasuke smirked, looking at the distant silhouette of the Kazekage's palace, where most of the day to day administration of the village was conducted. He was sure Gina would be busy - but... she'd told him herself, that she never slept much if at all. He could certainly keep her company during the night hours.

But first, Temari.

It was easy to track down the blonde, who seemed to be lounging inside of her apartment, likely to stay away from the heat. Her chakra signature was muted... knowing her, she was probably bored, stuck without any missions or work to do.

Sasuke knocked on her door, purposely suppressing his chakra to catch Temari off guard.

Soft footsteps. An audible groan, and then the door swung open, that familiar mane of four blonde ponytails coming into view, framing features that were deceptively soft.

She stared. And stared. And stared, teal eyes widening to near dinner plate proportions. Her jaw twitched. And then, she  _lunged_ at him, slamming her lips against his and wounding her thin arms around his burly frame. Sasuke's hands rested on her back as they passionately made out, the two of them edging inside so he could close the door behind him with a foot.

By the time they pulled away, at least three minutes later, both of them were breathless. Teal eyes gazed into mismatched ones, Temari leaning forward to peck him again on the lips. "It's been a long time, Sasuke-sama." she murmured. "Where have you been?"

"All over." he answered. "But... that's not what I'm focused on right now." Sasuke looked her up and down. She was sporting a pair of black short shorts, and a thin white tank top - which he could now see her hardened nipples through, revealing her lack of a bra. His hands drifted down, to squeeze the soft globes of her ass.

"Oh..." she said. "You came here for a booty call, hmm?"

Sasuke smirked. "With a booty like this?" he said. "Damn right I did." He picked her small frame up, pulling her into another deep kiss. "Which one's your bedroom?" Sasuke asked, breaking their kiss for a brief moment.

"Second door on the left," Temari said.

He gripped her ass tightly as they walked, Temari feeling his immense bulge through the thin fabric of his slacks. She ground herself against his, moaning lightly as that wonderful friction sated the need in her aching pussy just a tad.

Sasuke dropped her onto the bed unceremoniously. Slowly, he pulled down his pants and boxers in one smooth motion, revealing his rapidly hardening member. His shirt came off next, dropping onto the floor besides him. A sigh, as he gave his shaft a light stroke or two.

"You know..." he said. "I've always heard that Suna women are famous for their blowjobs." A sly smile. "Is there any chance you'd like to show me first hand how true that is?"

Temari shot him a toothy grin. "Don't mind if I do," she murmured sultrily, slinking off of the bed. Slowly, she sunk to her knees in front of him, licking her lips as his massive cock hung mere inches away from her face. She took his swollen length into her wet and warm month, looking directly into his eye as he did so.

It was a mark of dominance, Sasuke thought, to so willing suck his cock. She did it with obvious gusto, enjoying the act itself as her liquids dripped down her leg, staining the carpeted floor. Teal eyes were filled with adoration as she took him deeper and deeper, continuing to bob her head up and down even as she began to gag on his immense length. She was willing to do  _anything_ , as long as she got a creamy surprise at the end.

"Come on," he gently urged her, one of his hands grabbing a ponytail. "There it is... good girl." She grinned, a distinctly odd look with her mouth full of cock. Temari could feel him twitching inside of her gullet, her soft hand stroking him at the base as she slurped his cock. "Fuck..." He began to thrust, relishing in the feet of her tight throat constricting around his member.

Tears built at the corners of her eyes, which she quickly blinked away. Her plundered her mouth relentlessly, a smirk on his face. He was so big - as she ran a hand along the underside of her jaw and down towards her throat, she could  _feel_ an imprint of his cock running along it. Hell, she was sure you could even  _see_ it from the right angle.

With one last thrust, he shoved all of his member down her gullet, his mammoth cock throbbing down the column of her throat. He kept her there, gagging slightly as he shot his load down her esophagus, grunting as he did so.

Temari could almost cry (well at least more than she already had). His cum was unbelievably delicious, and after the dry spell that he'd put her through? She didn't care about the rough treating - all she cared about was the white hot seed that was racing down her throat.

"Fuck..." Sasuke groaned, pulling his cock out. She coughed, built up spit flying from her mouth. Her chest hurt, and sweat coated her pale skin - yet she felt... she felt  _full_ . It was a nice feeling, she thought, to have his jizz resting in her stomach, where it belonged.

Perhaps, once upon a time, she would have been beyond  _pissed_ at her treatment of her, as if she was a mere cock sleeve and not a beautiful woman who was willingly sleeping with him. Now, however... she was far too gone, lost in the pleasures that Uchiha Sasuke offered her.

She stood on shaky legs, wobbling slightly as his cum sloshed around inside her. He gave her a smug smirk, picking her up as if she were a child. Sliding onto the bed, he placed her on top of him, her back pressed firmly to his chest in the reverse cowgirl position. He slid his cock into her folds, and began to pound into her.

_'How does he do this?'_ Temari thought, her vision practically going white.  _'It's so easy for him to make me like this, to push me over the edge again and again...'_ The feel of his massive member drilling into her, stretching her tight little pussy beyond belief - hitting her G-spot and cervix all at once... kami, she never stood a chance when it came to him. It was unbelievable, the highs he drove her too, and yet, he always seemed to top them.

Fierce thrusts rocked her body, her tongue lolling out as she came time and time again around his cock. He roughly groped her breasts, pinching rosy nipples. Sasuke nibbled at her neck, groaning as she tightened once more.

"Argh...!" Sasuke let out one last grunt, as he bottomed out inside of the beautiful blonde. His cock twitched, and then he burst inside of her folds, white hot cum filling her up to the brim and further. He continued to thrust into her, making sure to get out every drop of his semen into her cunt.

He fell onto the bed, his arms stilled wrapped around Temari as his cock slipped from her pussy with a squelch. It took Temari a short while to come back to her senses, as her ample chest heaved up and down, her sandy locks having come out of their signature ponytails.

Sasuke frowned, nipping lightly at the blonde's neck. "... sorry." he said. "I-I didn't mean to be that rough with you, I just got kind of... impulsive, I guess."

Temari inhaled deeply. "It's- it's fine." she said after a moment. "Just... ask me next time, alright?"

"Will do." Sasuke murmured into her ear. For month after month, Rias had allowed him to abuse her body in every way imaginable - she didn't care what he did, as long as he stuck his cock inside of or on her in some way shape or form. But... Temari  _wasn't_ Rias. She was her own person, a beautiful woman that had given her body and her soul over to him. The least he could do was give her some respect.

Temari slipped a finger down to her cunt, scooping up some of the jizz that had ran down her thigh and popping it into her mouth. "Mmm..." she said, licking her lips. "What the hell do you eat to get your cum to taste like this anyways?"

Sasuke chuckled into her ear. "Tomatoes." he said simply. "Lots and lots of tomatoes."

"Really?" she said.

He smirked. "It's my favorite thing to eat," he said. "And considering my diet for the past year and a half otherwise has consisted of fresh meat, berries and nuts... I think the culprit is obvious, considering I make sure to grab a bag whenever I pass through a town."

Temari shook her head slowly. "Tomatoes are  _disgusting_ ," she said. "But... if they make your cum taste like  _that_ , go ahead and keep eating 'em." She chuckled lightly. "All this time, and I had no idea that the man I love likes to eat tomatoes of all things."

Sasuke stilled slightly, but Temari didn't seem to notice her slip of tongue.

He frowned. At first, he'd thought of all of these fuck buddies as just that - fuck buddies, people that he visited whenever he was stressed or bored, and fucked into unconsciousness. But... things had changed, it had seemed. Feelings were something that you couldn't control, and unfortunately for the young Uchiha, it seemed as if he was falling for over a dozen women at once.

Kami help him.

\---

Gina sighed gently, rubbing the deep, deep shadows beneath her eyes. As usual, she had been unable to sleep - even her R&D department's best sleeping pills were unable to knock her out, leaving her to stay energized through a combination of unpredictable sleeping spells throughout the day, or a  _lot_ of caffeine.

Currently, she was reading a book, her teal eyes engrossed in the parchment. She licked her thumb, flipping the page... before something caused her to still.

She looked up, a hint of amusement in her eyes. Who was foolish enough to trespass on her, the fucking  _Kazekage's_ holdings? They were lucky she wasn't about five years longer - back then, she would have crushed them into little more than a bloody pulp. Now, she was  _slightly_ more forgiving... perhaps life in prison would do, maybe slightly less depending on what they were here for.

Gina stood, her feet padding across the hardwood floors of her home as she made her way to her bedroom, where her intruder had seemingly entered.

"... Temari?" the young Kazekage murmured. "Why are you sneaking into my house. And..." she paused. "why are you wearing that?"

Clad in an incredibly tight dress that was more suitable for a prostitute than a jounin of Suna, Temari looked quite striking. Of course, her sister pointing out her lack of decent caused her ears to turn pink, but that wasn't quite as embarrassing as what she was about to say.

"Uchiha Sasuke is at my house, right now." she said, stepping up to her redheaded sister.

Gina stilled, forcing down a flush. "Uchiha Sasuke, huh?" she mumbled. "I can guess what he's doing inside of your house, Temari. I'm aware of your... 'relationship' with him, but I don't see that as an answer to my question - what are you doing in my house?"

Temari shot her a smirk, although it was muted with the blush on her cheeks. "I just thought you wanted to know..." the blonde murmured. "Especially considering the night he gave you back at the Kage Summit." Her smirk widened at Gina's surprised expression. "Yeah, I know."

Gina gritted her teeth lightly. "That- that was a one time thing." she insisted. "Sasuke and I both knew that."

"Really..." Temari said, clearly unbelieving. She took a step closer to her sister. "So you're telling me that you don't miss him in the slightest? Or... perhaps I should be more specific - are you sure you don't miss that  _cock_ in the slightest?" She smiled, eyes glazing over. "So long... so thick. Can you remember that thing drilling into you, filling you in ways you'd never thought imaginable?"

"Why are you doing this?" Gina said, teal eyes narrowing. Even so, she couldn't deny the undeniable wetness between her thighs.

Temari shot her another smirk. "Sasuke and I both know how stressed you've been lately, Gina." she said. "Having to deal with the elders... the bandits... the drought... you haven't had a chance to  _cut loose_ in a long time." She placed a hand on her hip. "You deserve a night of pleasure; and besides, Sasuke promised me a  _Kage Bunshin_ gangbang tomorrow if I managed to convince you."

Gina bit her lip. It'd been months... she- she'd gotten over that. She'd gotten over the wonderful feeling of that cock inside of her... she'd gotten over the feeling of his warm cum shooting down her throat... she'd forgotten the amazement as he shot his load onto her tits and face.

Yeah right. She hadn't forgotten it in the slightest, she'd simply forced it down. Gina had ignored the aching sensation in her loins, the way her pussy yearned for that monster dangling between his legs to fill it.

And he was only about two hundred meters away, waiting for her. He was so close - if she really spread her senses, she could  _just_ sense that wonderful fiery chakra.

She... she couldn't resist.

"Alright." Gina said, after a long pause. "I'll go."

Temari's face brightened at a combination of two things - one, her sister finally giving into her urges and finally getting the stress relief that she needed, and two, the amazing gangbang that she would no doubt experience the next morning.

"Come on!" the blonde chirped, slightly creeping out Gina. She'd never seen Temari this...  _happy_ . That Uchiha Sasuke must really be something - but then again, she knew that from first hand experience.

After Gina switched into a fresh pair of panties and pants, they departed.

\---

Surprisingly, Sasuke had fallen asleep by the time they'd gotten back to Temari's apartment.

The blonde glanced at the clock on her night stand... which read  _3:04 A.M._ Time really flies, she supposed, especially when you had a massive cock drilling into your snatch for hours on end.

Gina watched, mildly surprised as Temari slipped into bed beside the snoozing Uchiha, glad that he was still as naked as he'd been when she had left. She dipped a hand beneath the sheets, stroking his soft member with her hands. A gasp left her lips as she felt it harden - the sheer size and length of it always surprised her, no matter how many times she'd seen it.

"Bring back any memories?" Temari asked silently, as Gina eyed the rapidly growing bulge beneath the sheets. Slowly, Temari pulled back the covers, freeing Sasuke's hardened member. She cast a glance back at the Uchiha, who appeared to still be sleeping despite the stimulation.

Well... at least, they  _thought_ he was sleeping. He was blissfully aware of Temari's success, yet content to feign sleep so as to see how far they would go 'without' him in the picture.

Temari gently grabbed Gina's wrist, pulling her onto the bed as well. They sat side by side, their arousal clear to each other - juices dripped down from underneath Temari's dress, and there was a clear wet spot on the front of Gina's slacks.

"Come on," Temari said softly. "Touch it."

Cautiously, Gina reached forward - pressing a finger to the shaft, teal eyes widening ever so slightly as it snapped back to its original position in an instant. A glob of precum spilled from the top, dripping down the front of his shaft, which was coated in dry juices from his earlier pounding of Temari.

He reached her head down, pale pink tongue darting out to give the cockhead a small lick. Gina resisted the urge to moan - he tasted  _delicious_ , like a fine delicacy that they would serve at high class restaurants. Unable to help herself, she gave him another lick, this time from the base all the way up.

Temari joined her younger sister in her caresses, slipping across the bed to the other side of Sasuke. Together, they licked his thick shaft, hands stroking him up and down at various parts of the throbbing member. Finally, after one of them began suckling the top and the other stroked the base with both hands, Sasuke was forced to relent.

"...  _fuck_ ..." he blurted out, arching his back slightly.

The blonde and the redhead glanced at each other. "Finally awake?" Temari murmured sultrily, planting one last kiss on the crown of his member. "It's about time."

Sasuke let out a heaving sigh. "You need to pace yourself, Temari-chan." he said teasingly. "You keep this up, and you're going to spoil me."

She smirked at him. "Spoil you?" Temari murmured, still stroking his cock. "Heh. Doesn't sound that bad to me."

He groaned. "Keep going." he gently urged her and Gina. "I'm close."

Gina thought she was perhaps getting a little  _too_ into this... but that look on his face was just too irresistible to pass up. She took his swollen length into her wet and warm mouth, Temari massaging the shaft Gina couldn't cram into her gullet with her tongue.

Both of Sasuke's hands reached out, one slipping into one of Temari's redone ponytails while the other slipped into Gina's loose red locks. His cock twitched beneath the combined assault of these two beautiful women, as Sasuke knew that his limit was rapidly approaching.

"S-stop." he stuttered out, attempting to be commanding but unable to with the immense pleasure he was. They stopped back up and looking at him with a curious expression. He stroked his cock lightly, gesturing the two to sit in front of him.

He stuck the tip inside of Gina's mouth, and came like a hose inside of her. A few shots into the redhead's mouth, and then he alternated it, popping it into Temari's gullet instead. Then, he pulled out of both of them all together, stroking out the last few jets of cum straight onto their pale faces, both of them shivering in pleasure beneath the warm spray of his seed.

As he watched the powerful Kazekage and her sister clean his jizz off of their faces, an idea popped into his mind. He had no doubt that they would be willing to do it... and this was the type of scenario that filled many men's dreams.

He forced a seal.  _'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.'_ he thought, a single clone appearing next to him. Without even waiting for them to react, the two Sasukes rush forward, sweeping the beautiful women into their arms. Planting them side by side on the bed, they slid their erect cocks straight into their wet and willing pussies. In unison, the two kunoichi gasp out - long moans spilling from their lips at the same time as he fills them.

Perhaps one would consider it strange, to be only an inch away from your sister whilst being pounded by a long dicked Uchiha. But, Gina couldn't focus on that, her teal eyes gazing into Sasuke's mismatched ones as he claimed her. Her tits bounced hypnotically, her once orderly and combed redhead coming loose, falling into her eyes and sticking up in strange places.

Temari was faring no better, her tongue lolling out as Sasuke ground his cock inside of her, his mushroom head pressing up against her cervix. He filled her so well, as if her tiny cunt was made specially to be stretched by his absolutely member. Every single twitch inside of her, every tiny movement sent stars spinning in front of her ears - her juices dripping down past his shaft and onto his tightened ballsack.

Their moans filled the room.

"Fuck!" Temari cried out, as the Sasuke pounding into her cupped her ample breasts, tweaking rosy nipples.

"Oh... kami...!" Gina whimpered, as he slammed into her at a slow and unrelenting pace. Every thrust drove her crazy, her pussy rippling around him as she came time and time again. He was just so good... clearly, he had gotten much better (if that was possible) in the months since the Kage Summit.

The two Sasukes glanced at each other, giving the other a slight nod as if they'd read the other's mind.

With simultaneous grunts, they bottomed out inside of the beautiful broads, pumping them both full with a massive load of hot white jizz. They pulled out in unison, and cum poured out from both of their slits, running down their thighs and onto the bed below. The clone dispelled, and the original grunted - another load exploding from his tip, which sprayed onto the limp bodies of both Gina and Temari.

Sasuke panted. These girls were going to be the death of him...

... and to be completely honest with himself, he wouldn't have it any other way.


	23. 23

He thrust into her at a languid pace, arms wrapped loosely around her thin waist.

She was moaning and writhing beneath him, sweat soaking her pale skin. It was so intoxicating, his cock, that massive beast filling her up and stretching her inner walls far beyond their normal proportions

"Argh..." Gina groaned out, her teal eyes fluttering as the young stud above her brought her to yet another toe curling orgasm. The look on his face was so serene, mismatched eyes watching lazily as she begged for him to go even faster, to go even deeper. To the outside world, she showed a stoic face, hiding her true emotions to the world. In the bedroom... that was a whole different story.

He cupped her breasts gently, leaning down to take a rosy nipple into his mouth. One of the hands fondling her tits slipped downwards, sliding down past her tight and toned navel and to her clit. It was all too much at once - him fucking her pussy, sucking her nipple, and teasing her clit all at once drove her over the edge once more.

Sasuke let out a grunt as she tightened around him, making it that much more difficult to continue his slow thrusts into her juicy cunt. "Look at this..." he murmured, Gina following his line of sight, to where they were joined. It was surreal, watching as that  _monster_ impaled her over and over again. Her tiny little pussy had to stretch so much to accommodate him... last time, after the Summit, she'd been sore for a week. Now? It would likely be a month before she would be able to walk without a limp.

Perhaps he saw her reach her breaking point, the place where reality and that cock seemed to blend together in one immense pleasurable cloud. He didn't want to  _break_ her or anything like that, and as such, Sasuke decided to finish this quickly.

He pulled her tightly close to them, her chest pressing against his as he began to truly fuck the beautiful redhead. Like a jackhammer, he pounded in and out of her, slamming into her cervix as if his mushroom head was a battering ram. She tightened time and time again around his cock, his juices flowing like lava around his shaft. Slowly yet surely, he soon reached his limit.

With one last groan, he bottomed out inside of her. His cock twitched deep within her inner walls as he hosed down her womb with his liquid hot cum, ensuring that he had properly claimed it once more.

She ran a hand down to her stomach, running a hand up and down her smooth, pale skin as she felt his seed settle within her. He tried to pull out - but she stopped him, wrapping her legs around him tightly. "No..." she murmured. "St- stay inside of me... at least for a little longer."

Sasuke smirked, reaching down to give Gina a peck on the lips. "Trust me," he said. "I have  _no_ problem with that."

\---

Their bodies were intertwined together, tongues battling for dominance. One of his hands was running through her beautiful red hair, the other tightly gripping one of her firm ass cheek. Her hands, on the other hand, had taken a similar approach - one wrapped tightly in his black mane, and the other running up and down his chiseled chest appreciatively.

Finally, they pulled out, both of them breathless.

"... thank you." Gina said, after a long while. "I-I really needed that. I knew being the Kazekage was going to be difficult..." she continued, "but I never anticipated it to be like  _this_ . Sometimes I miss the war, just so I can remember what it's like to not have to do so much paperwork."

Sasuke gave her a soft smile. "Your village needs you, Gina." he said. "And... if you ever want to do something like this again," Sasuke murmured into her ear. "Just send a messenger bird along, and I'll come back as fast as I can."

The ghost of a smile appeared on her face. "I'll have to keep that in mind." she said. "Good luck on your travels... Sasuke-kun."

"Thanks." was all he said in reply. Then, in a flicker that she could hardly see, he disappeared, leaving the young Kazekage alone in the bedroom.

She pressed a hand to her chest, taking a deep breath as she schooled her face into it's normal, stoic demeanor. Then, she slowly began to get dressed - wincing slightly as the fabric of her pants ran past her crotch.

\---

Kumo, he thought, was a very interesting place.

Before the war, it had been a highly militarized society - one that lived and breathed battle, one that did nothing but train and train for the next conflict. And... the transition was still happening, even now, so long after Madara's final defeat. Many shinobi still spent huge portions of their day at the training grounds, despite the (comparatively) long lasting peace the Elemental Nations were experiencing. Weapons shops and blacksmiths were still aplenty, although several had closed down, it seemed, from between his last visit to the hidden village and now.

Idly, he wondered, how Samui, Mabui, and Karui were doing. Ever since their surprise visit to his apartment all those months ago, he hadn't seen them.

It had been child's play to secure himself a visit into Kumogakure with the border guns. Despite still lingering bad blood - it seemed that the Raikage had heard of his deeds to aid Iwagakure and Kirigakure... and as a result, had given him the benefit of the doubt.

Now, he was sitting in a cafe, rather bored with himself. It was bright and early, and although his inner self was screaming at him to go and find one of 'his' women, bend them over the nearest table and  _fuck_ them, Sasuke felt like doing something a little... different.

Sasuke spread out his senses, focusing his chakra to try and locate where the three beautiful kunoichi were. Mabui was working just outside the Raikage's office. Karui was in the middle of a heated spar with Killer Bee. And Samui was... across the street from him?

He glanced across the street, and sure enough, there she was - lounging in a chair, eating a stick of dango. Wow... that was pretty damn convenient, if he did say so himself.

The young Uchiha downed the rest of his cup of tea. He stood, leaving enough money on the table for the bill, and a decent tip on top of that, before making his way across the street. Sasuke kept his head down, taking special care to keep his  _rinnegan_ concealed from any wry eyes.

"Hey, Samui." he said, stopping not a foot away from the beautiful blonde.

She stilled, looking up at him in obvious surprise, nearly choking on the dango that she had been eating. "... Sasuke?" she murmured, blinking as if she thought she were seeing things.

Then again, it  _had_ been a while. The idea of him dropping in on her must seem pretty ludicrous, so Sasuke couldn't blame her for her disbelief.

"Yeah... it's me." he said, as if to confirm his presence. "I was wondering..." Sasuke rubbed the back of his neck rather awkwardly. "Would you want to go see a movie or something?"

"A movie?" Samui asked. "Really?" After a while, she had become resigned to the fact that their relationship likely started and ended at sex.

Sasuke nodded. "If you're up for it," he said.

She downed the rest of her dango in a heartbeat, a small bit of juice leaking down the side of her lip. She wiped it away with the back of her hand, standing up from her seat. "Sure," she said, slipping some money from her wallet.

"Great." Sasuke said. "You can pick what we watch - it really doesn't matter to me."

\---

Somewhat surprisingly, she had picked a  _horror_ movie of all things.

Now, movies were still a relatively new invention in the Elemental Nations - but advancements in the technology had come incredibly quickly. One might think that a meager two years after the first movies were released, you'd be watching things without sound and in black and white... on the contrary, in all actuality. It wasn't HD, but it was fairly clear  _and_ in color, a testament to shinobi ingenuity that they had managed such an accomplishment in such a short time.

He wrapped an arm around her, Samui pressed into his chest as they watched the movie. He was surprised to find that she was actually  _scared_ by the cheesy ominous music and cheap jump scares. It was actually rather amusing, especially when she hid her face in his shirt. She wouldn't be caught dead revealing a side like this to anyone else - it was a pleasure to know that she trusted  _him_ of all people enough to show this kind of vulnerability.

Eventually, however, it got to be too much. Some might call him heartless, but even he couldn't stand to see a beautiful woman like Samui so scared.

He gently put a hand beneath her jaw, tilting her head until he could capture her puffy pink lips in a kiss. "Shh..." he whispered into her ear, tightening his arm around his shoulder. "It's alright to be scared... but you're kind of worrying me at this point."

A chuckle escaped her lips, and she winced as a nearby movie watcher shushed her. "Sorry..." she whispered back at him. "But... look at him!" She pointed at the screen, where the primary antagonist of the film - a grizzled, chainsaw wielding man - stood, sawing one of the minor characters in half. "He's terrifying...!"

"You don't have to focus on the movie, you know." he whispered into her ear. "There's something a little more  _interesting_ that I'd like to watch." He rubbed her shoulder suggestively.

She swatted him on the chest. "Later." she whispered, scolding him lightly.

He smirked. "I'll hold you to that."

\---

"Boo." he murmured into her ear.

Samui  _jumped_ , shooting a furious glare at the black haired Uchiha. "Don't do that!" she said, as the two of them walked out of the cinema.

Sasuke chuckled. "I did know you were such a wuss," he teased. "The great Kumo jounin Samui, felled by some guy in a costume with a fake chainsaw."

Her glare only intensified. "Hmph." she said, folding her arms over her ample chest. "I guess not  _all_ of us can be so unfeeling."

He smirked, resisting the urge to wrap an arm around her shoulders - they were in a public place now after all, and Samui couldn't risk word getting out about her relationship with him. Not yet, at least. "Heh." he said. "You got me." A pause. "So, what do you want to do now?"

She shot him a lustful grin. "I have an idea." she said, in the same boat as him - all she wanted to do was run her hands up and down that beautiful body of his, and yet she was forced not too.

He winked. "I'm fine with that." he said.

Side by side, they leapt up onto the rooftops, to make their way to her apartment. Unbeknownst to either of them, however, a certain redhead girl was just down the street - consequently, one who was also proficient at reading lips.

_'Did... did he come back to Kumo just to see her?'_ Karui thought, hazel eyes widening.  _'Is- is he...'_

\---

Samui closed the door to her home behind them, letting out a long sigh. "So," she said. "Did you like the movie?"

"It was pretty good." Sasuke replied. "You?"

She gave him a hesitant smile. "You saw how  _I_ 'enjoyed' it," said the blonde beauty.

A smirk. "So... not much at all?" Sasuke said.

"Let's just say... I should have gone with the rom-com." Samui said.

He wrapped his arms around her, resisting the urge to groan as he pressed her soft body against his firm frame. Sasuke inhaled the soft, jasmine scent of her hair, his hand slipping beneath the fabric of her shirt to rub her smooth skin beside her navel.

"I missed you..." he murmured into her ear. Samui was someone he could have an honest to god conversation was - she was smart, extraordinarily clever and snarky when she wanted to be. Combined with her absolute bombshell of a body, and you had what most would call the perfect woman.

"I missed you, too." she mumbled right back. They kissed, his tongue sliding into her mouth. Her hands ran up and down his chest and back, the blonde enjoying the feeling of his muscles reacting to her warm touch.

Kami, she was so beauty, clad in a milky white shirt and a tight, midnight blue skirt. Her ample curves were put on display, but Sasuke rejoiced in the fact that  _he_ was the only man whom she had allowed to see the absolutely beautiful body beneath.

He nibbled at her neck gently, planting kisses on the smooth white skin of her throat. His hands gently cupped her large breasts, fingers caressing hardened nipples through the fabric of her shirt and bra.

"Let's- let's take this to my bed." Samui said, a light flush on her cheeks.

Sasuke smirked. As if she were little more than a child, he picked her up, pulling her into a deep kiss as her carried her bridal style to the bedroom. He dropped her onto the bed, quickly shedding the clothes he wore and slipping onto the bed as well, dressed in only a pair of forest green boxers.

He slid a hand beneath her skirt, fingers rubbing at her wet folds through the fabric of her panties. He was about to help her take her clothes off - but she stopped him.

"No..." she murmured. "Let me please  _you_ first. I think that's only fair." She smiled. "You've gotten me off enough for a lifetime."

Samui pulled his boxers down, his soft cock flopping out down his leg. She reached a hand forward, slowly stroking the shaft, blue eyes entranced as his member slowly began to harden. It seemed even longer than what she remembered, angry purple veins and muscles running along it. Well over a foot in length, reaching perhaps thirteen or fourteen inches in total, Sasuke had a package that any hot blooded girl would drool over.

Including her.

Slowly, she pulled her shirt off, exposing a red bra that struggled to hold in her ample tits. Unhooking the bra, her breasts slipped out - easily a D cup, incredibly perky and seemingly gravity defying. She wrapped them around his hardened member. Despite her easily above average size in the chest region, his cock struggled to fit into her cleavage, three or four inches popping out of the top.

Sasuke watched, transfixed, consed as she slid her tits up and down his stiff shaft, taking the top of his cock into her wet and warm mouth. He glanced past her. That skirt she was wearing was practically ruined, considering the copious amount of her juices that was slipping out from beneath it, staining the plush red sheets of her bed.

Soft slurping sounds filled the room, as Samui worked his pole, her tits and mouth working together to give Sasuke a feeling of nirvana. She loved the little moans she managed to elicit from him, especially the loud groan he gave as her tongue slid out to slide up and down the tiny bit of shaft unattended between her mouth and tits.

"Fuck..." Sasuke grunted, closing his eyes. "I'm- argh, fuck...!" He took a breath, feeling his cock twitch in her mouth. "I'm gonna come."

She popped him out of her mouth, licking her lips. "On my face," she said, catching him slightly off guard as she continued to slide her tits up and down his shaft. "I-I want your cum all over my face." Samui remembered the incredible feeling of his jizz on her porcelain skin and... and she wanted him to  _know_ that she was his.

Using her ample breasts, she stroked him off to an explosive release.

Immense shots of cum slammed into the blonde beauty's face. And, unfortunately for, he had caught her slightly off guard - and as a result, a jet of his seed hit her dead in the eye. She couldn't quite manage to close her other one in time, and a second one hit her other eye as well. Completely blinded, she was helpless as he plastered his face with his jizz, covering her features in a gooey mask.

Sasuke's mismatched eyes widen. "Shit...!" he said, after his cock had finished. "I-I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine," she cut him off, wiping the cum from her eyes, blinking rapidly to clear away the tears. She took a deep breath, the stinging rapidly diminishing to a point where she could truly enjoy the feel of his seed coating her face - almost as if she were receiving a high class spa treatment. All she needed was cucumbers on her eyes, and she'd be set.

As his seed dried on her face, she gently took him into her mouth once more, cleaning his cock with an eager tongue. When she was done, it was sparkling clean - shining with her sticky saliva. Samui gave him a toothy grin, a distinctly odd look with jizz on her face, although a nice sight to see considering he'd literally blinded her not moments before.

She shrugged off her skirt, kicking it off of the bed. Her soaked panties came off not soon after, the now nude blonde sliding into Sasuke's lap.

He didn't like it. Gripping her waist firmly, he swapped their positions in an instant, planting her back first onto the bed, wrenching her legs far back until they were past even her head. "You pleased me first." he said. "Now it's  _your_ turn."

Then, he thrusted, the new angle allowing him to thrust deeper into her tight cunt then he had ever before. She let out a long, guttural moan, her tongue lolling out as her world went  _white_ , sheet fucking white, as that absolutely glorious cock filled her.

"Fuck...!" she cried out. "Oh... kami... fuck me, fuck me, pleaseee!" The combined blowjob and titjob hadn't just been for him - it'd been for her now. Her snatch was  _burning_ , and Uchiha Sasuke was the only one who could sate that aching in her loins.

As far as Sasuke was concerned, Samui had never looked more beautiful than she did now - her face coated in dried cum, her blonde hair disheveled, her cheeks flushed, and his massive cock pounding in and out of her tight little body. Her breasts bounced hypnotically with every thrust, her tiny little cunt tightening around him like a vice.

Her broken moans echoed off of the walls, the blonde seemingly having lost the ability to form coherent sentences, instead resorting to shouting - "Faster!", or "Harder! - in a slurred tone. He doubled his pace, forcing her legs even further back as he jack hammered into her, his cock ramming against her cervix, his mushroom head attempting to penetrate through to her fertile womb.

"Argh..." Sasuke grunted, his head beside hers. His cock twitched deep inside of her, and with one final thrust, her pierced her cervix, slamming into her womb just in time to fill it to the brim with his hot jets of cum. She gasped, feeling the shots hit the back of her most inner place.

He pulled out, his cock spurting out a few week shots onto her toned stomach, the young Uchiha panting lightly. His seed came out of her cunt in great globs, the blonde groaning as it ran down her inner thighs.

Sasuke was going to give her a moment to recover, but he wasn't anywhere  _near_ done with the busty blonde.

Inside of a drawer in Samui's nightstand, a small box rested - 'birth control pills' and the symbol of Kumo stamped on the front...

... and if one were to open this box and peered inside, they'd find it to be completely empty.

\---

Mabui frowned, staring at her fellow Kumo kunoichi.

"Are you sure about this, Karui?" she mumbled. "They... they were on a  _date_ ?"

The redhead nodded. "I can't believe it..." she murmured, head in her hands. "Samui's going out with  _the_ Uchiha Sasuke."

\---

It seemed, that Sasuke's stay in Kumogakure may have taken a turn for the worse.


	24. 24

_Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck...!_

How could she have forgotten?

Birth control pills were something that she'd been taking since she was  _twelve_ years old for kami's sake - she'd meant to give more, but- but Sasuke's return had distracted her. She hadn't even thought about their lack of protection, more focused on that glorious man she had the pleasure to call her lover.

Her first instinct was to jump out of bed, likely startling the still sleeping Uchiha beside her. She would shower, get dressed, and rush to the pharmacy to pick up a box of over the counter morning-after pills.

But... something stopped her.

Samui rubbed the soft skin of her stomach, blue eyes distant. She had no doubt that he'd impregnated her - without proper precautions, there was no way that those massive loads he'd shot into her womb  _wouldn't_ have given her eggs the fertilization they needed.

She frowned. After Sasuke left Kumo once more... she had no idea how long it would be before he would return, or when she could seek another opportunity to visit Konoha and see him. She'd slowly but surely gotten used to the emptiness that she felt when he didn't give her the daily pounding she needed. But... even then, there were still nights where she cried out for him, her loins and her mind aching for him with no Sasuke to be found.

If... if she simply didn't act... then she could have a piece of him  _inside_ of her, for nine whole months. She'd be able to raise a part of Uchiha Sasuke,  _their_ child. Would he or she look like her? Or would they look like their father?

Samui turned, gazing at her lover's serene face as he slept. It would be enough - she thought.

Perhaps she may come to regret it... but she had come to a decision. She, Samui, would be the one to carry Uchiha Sasuke's seed.

Unconsciously, a smile spread across her face, a great difference from the normally stoic demeanor she showed off to the world at large. Around him, she felt so free... it was liberating. He'd seen her at her most vulnerable, and yet he still had come back to her. Whether it was for sex, or for feelings that both of them weren't clear about... Samui was... content.

\---

When Sasuke had decided to pay Mabui a visit, as she worked away her frustrations on a wooden post at an isolated training ground, he hadn't expected to be full on slapped by the silver haired kunoichi. He staggered back, clearly caught off guard.

"You asshole!" she yelled at him, pointing a finger at him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

He frowned. "I was just... coming to say hello." Not a lie, but not the full truth either.

"Tch." Mabui grunted. "Why don't you go say 'hello' to your whore then," she said tersely, turning her back to him. "I don't want anything to do with you. I-I'm not some object that you can abuse,  _Uchiha_ ."

"Who the hell are you talking about?" Sasuke asked, taking a step closer to her.

"Samui!" Mabui answered. "Karui told me about the fucking date you two went on, about how you guys went and saw a  _movie_ together." She gritted her teeth. "You two have been going out, huh?" Mabui murmured. "It... it was one thing when it was just sex." she said. "I was fine with being a booty call, but... what is it about her?"

"Mabui, I-" Sasuke began.

"Is her her tits?" Mabui said. She glanced down, fingers wrapping around her ample breasts, which were proudly displayed by the low cut top she was wearing. "Is it because they're bigger than mine? Or... or is it because she's a blonde, huh?"

Sasuke growled. "I don't know what you think's going on between Samui and I." he said. "But the two of us aren't 'going out', if that's what you're wondering."

"Then what is it?" Mabui asked, her green eyes narrowing.

He opened his mouth to say something, before closing it once more. What was he supposed to say? He  _had_ taken her out on a date... but then again, he'd done the same with Konan as well. He certainly wasn't monogamous with any of them, so did that mean he had... a, a  _harem_ of sorts?

"She's... a good friend." was all he could say.

Mabui clicked her teeth. "I guess Samui is just a toy to you too." she said testily. "Was that all it was?" the silver haired woman asked. "I shouldn't have expected anymore... I knew you wanted us for our bodies, but..." She shook her head. "I don't know what I thought."

Sasuke sighed. "I- uh... I didn't mean to lead you on." he said.

"But you did." Mabui said.

"Yeah," Sasuke murmured. "I did."

Her green eyes gazed into his black and violet ones. "Perhaps you should leave, Sasuke." Mabui said, after a long moment. "We- we can talk about this more later, if you want." she hurriedly added. "But for now, I think I'd like to be alone."

Sasuke offered her a wary smile. "See you around then." he said, before turning around and walking away.

Mabui let out a frustrated sigh, turning back to the wooden training post. It wasn't long before her loud grunts and groans filled the grounds, as she let out her frustrations once more on the wooden pole. It was much later when she finally stopped, her knuckles bloody and her arms aching from the exertion.

\---

Sometimes, Sasuke missed the old days.

Back then, in the sweet spot after his slaying of Orochimaru and before his battle with Itachi and subsequent alliance with Akatsuki, he had been in a way... happy. Taka had been a breath of fresh air, a new team after three years of solitude. They had helped ease him out of his shell as they helped him search for his brother.

Compared to now, where he was intimate with over a dozen women juggled between five villages, he almost cried out for those simple days, when revenge had been the only thing on his mind, and things like harems and moody women weren't even on his radar.

The Raikage had seen fit to send Samui on a quick B rank mission, and as such, Sasuke found himself sitting - alone - in a cafe. He sipped at a cup of gently steaming green tea, a look of boredom on his face.

He was... a little depressed. What the hell had he done to get Mabui and Karui so angry at him? He'd  _tried_ to talk to his redheaded lover, and she had completely blown him off. It was... infuriating.

Then... something hit him.

Mabui and Karui... as far as he knew, it was taking every inch of their willpower to resist his cock. He remembered Konan, Temari, Samui, Rias - all four of them hadn't been able to resist the temptation to jump into bed with him, despite their kunoichi (devil in the case of Rias) training and strong wills.

Maybe he would have to resort to  _drastic_ measures. Maybe some would frown on the idea forming in his mind... but in the end, he knew it was for the better. Whether it was better for him, or for them, remained to be seen.

He disappeared in a flicker, leaving a note on the table behind to pay for his beverage.

Sasuke made a clone, to go 'check up' on a certain redhead, while he himself went to Mabui's apartment. The silver haired kunoichi opened the door when he knocked - dressed in a simple pair of shorts and a tank top.

She looked at him. "Sasuke, what are you-?"

Then, red eyes gazed into her green ones. She stilled, the world  _shifted_ , and soon, everything fell away.

Sasuke caught her before she could fall, a smirk on his face.

\---

Mabui's green eyes gently fluttered open, only to see... nothing. A blank void, as if someone had gouged out her eyes and left her blind.

Her wrists were tied together... judging by the texture of the bindings, it seemed to be a high grade ninja wire. Her feet weren't much better, bound together with the same wire. There was some kind of  _gag_ in her mouth, and the most she could manage around it were low groans.

"You're finally awake, huh?"

"Sasuke?" she tried to say, only managing an odd grumble instead.

Sasuke ran his hands up and down the sides of her curvy body, warm fingers feeling like molten lava against her chocolatey skin.

"Mabui..." he murmured, gently squeezing one of her ample tits. "I know you've missed me. Don't deny it." He tweaked one of her nipples. "I've missed you too... I-I missed all three of you... Samui, Karui... and  _you_ as well."

_'What, what the hell is he doing?'_ Mabui thought, shivering lightly.  _'Is he- he is going to...?'_

"And guess who's decided to join us?" he said. Beside her, although Mabui was unable to see, Karui lay - in the same predicament as the silver haired woman beside her. "I know you two were a little angry about my little 'date' with Samui." Sasuke said. "But... I wanted to show the both of you exactly how much you mean to me." A smirk spread across his face. "I think I'll start with you, Mabui."

Mabui could only sit, helpless, as the young Uchiha began to explore her body. Soft hands ran over every inch of her, Sasuke making sure to explore the kunoichi as thoroughly as possible. Her ample breasts, her tight and toned stomach, her long, luscious legs... Mabui was truly a beauty to behold. He ran his hands lower, down to the neatly shaved mound between her legs.

Sasuke smirked - his eyes flickering with amusement. "Already wet, hmm?" he murmured huskily. "I didn't know you were into this kind of stuff,  _Mabui_ ." Sasuke said. "I'll have to keep that in mind."

She flushed. It was hard to admit, but she... she  _really_ liked it, the feeling of being helpless as he surveyed her body. She couldn't see, she could hardly move... if Sasuke really wanted to, he could take her right now - but she had a tiny feeling that  _she'd_ be begging for it before long. He was just that irresistible.

Karui could only listen, as Sasuke slowly yet surely hammered her fellow kunoichi into submission. He had given her a 'present', namely, a vibrator jammed into her little pussy. Sasuke had paid a pretty penny for it - sending a clone disguised as a rather plain woman into one of Kumo's 'specialty' stores. It was programmable, and Sasuke had taken great care with the settings - ensuring that Karui would be pleasured by the sex toy, but never quite able to bring herself over the edge. She moaned around the gag in her mouth, feeling as her juices dripped onto the bed.

Gently, Sasuke slid one of his fingers into Mabui's dripping snatch, relishing in the warm feeling of her insides. Without wait, he slipped another digit in as well, pumping them inside of her cunt as fast as they would go.

He cupped one of her firm breasts with his other hand, his fingers pinching and rubbing a dark nipple. Her juices soaked his hand, and he inhaled her scent - she smelt like coconuts, which was surprising considering Kumogakure's geography. Perhaps it was her shampoo?

Sasuke wasn't a fan of the whole tying women up gimmick, but to him, it seemed that Mabui and Karui enjoyed it...  _greatly_ . Having two of Kumo's most powerful kunoichi nude before him, bound and blindfolded, the smell of their arousal permeating the air. It was intoxicating, he thought, to have so much power over them.

By now, Mabui was rocking her hips back against his fingers, groaning and moaning around the ball gag in her mouth. "Did you want to say something, Mabui?" he murmured. "Here - let me help you with that." Gently, he eased the gag from her mouth, holding it tightly in his hand in case he needed to shove it back in.

" _Please..._ " she whimpered. At this point, she'd lost all shame. His fingers were nice, but they weren't enough she needed - "Your cock!" she blurted out. "P-please, just... just give me your cock, fill me with it!" She shook her ass towards him, despite the bindings. "Please!"

After a moment, Sasuke gently stuck the gag back into her mouth. Running his free hand up and down her luscious body, the other still pumping in and out of her snatch. He chuckled lightly, catching the kunoichi off guard.

"How could I refuse a request like that?" he said, pulling his fingers out of her cunt. Sasuke gave her a hard slap on the ass, Mabui letting out a muffled squeal. Stroking his cock lightly, he lined himself up with her dripping pussy, sticking his the mushroom head of his member inside before stilling. "Just to think... you were so insistent on never seeing me again." Sasuke murmured. "Look at you now, bound up, gagged, begging for my cock." Another slap to her ass. "Where's your pride, Mabui?" he mumbled. "Your resilience? Or are you just a scared little girl waiting for a man like me to come and claim her?"

She was silent, for an incredibly long moment.

Then, she began to push back against his cock, easing more of his thick shaft into her snatch - and essentially confirming what he had just said.

"You... whore." Sasuke said, mildly disappointed. "Oh well, if that's what you want..." He wrapped his arms tightly around her thin waist, pressing his muscled chest into her back. "Then I'll give it to you."

Finally, he thrust inside of her, filling her needy pussy to the brim with glorious, mind shattering cock. Mabui let out a long, shuddering moan around the gag, her cunt tightening around him as she came. One thrust was all it had taken... kami... she had never stood a chance.

He only wound his arms tighter around her, pounding into her at a vicious pace that would surely leave her limping for a week afterwards. His cock was like a drill, and the wet slaps of his balls against her crotch filled the room.

Karui let out a muffled whimper. How badly she wanted to be in Mabui's position right now, to have that horse cock pumping in and out of her snatch. The vibrator wasn't anywhere near enough compared to her well hung love - nothing had been, not her fingers, not her dildos, nor the occasional man she had picked up on a drunk night out. Nothing.

Mabui could out let out broken moans - muffled by the gag - as Sasuke claimed her, his right eye glowing a dark crimson. He wanted to remember this moment  _forever_ , the moment he'd well and truly broken Mabui. Now, she realized just how much he'd missed them during his absence... and she realized just much she needed him.

"Fuck..." Sasuke let out, his breath tickling her ear as he continued to slam into her. "I'm going to cum inside of you," he told, not asked her. "Argh... don't think we're done yet, either." he said. "Once I'm done with Karui... I'm coming back for round two."

With one final thrust, he bottomed out inside of her, his cock twitching as he unleashed a massive torrent of cum into her pussy. He came and came, until her tiny little cunt quite literally could not take any more, and a small bit of his jizz leaked down from her plugged hole.

He pulled out, and Mabui collapsed onto the bed, it taking everything she had to remain upright. With an odd ' _plop'_ , thick streams of his cum spilled from her snatch, running down her thighs and dripping onto the bed below her.

Finally, Sasuke slid to the side, intent on claiming the beautiful redhead beside the well fucked Mabui. Clearly, she wasn't up to the same teasing that he had afforded her fellow kunoichi - no, what Karui wanted was a raunchy fuck, evidenced by her leaking pussy that clearly was satisfied by the vibrator he'd afforded her.

He pulled the tiny contraption out, tossing it behind him unceremoniously.

Without further ado, Sasuke slid inside of Karui, Mabui's left over juices on his cock mixing with the copious amounts within the redhead's tight snatch. "Mmm..." Sasuke grunted, fondling her tits. "From here on out," he mumbled into her ear. " _I'm_ the only man who gets to see you like this." A pause, as he gave her a hard thrust that brushed against her cervix. "Got it?"

She nodded numbly, tears prickling at her eyes as she shivered in a long awaited orgasm. It was lucky that he had gagged it - otherwise, she likely would have woken up the entire village with her cries of pleasure.

Harsh thrusts filled her in ways she'd never thought possible, the young Uchiha brutally fucking her easily finding new angles to fuck her at. His cock filled her so well, her normally tight walls stretching as if they were trying to allow a street pole through to her womb instead of a cock.

Mabui could only listen, dazed, as Sasuke pounded Karui. She let out a light moan as more of his jizz leaked from her stuffed womb, wishing her hands were free so she could scoop it out and get a taste of his lover's delicious cream.

Perhaps he'd lasted ten minutes, or perhaps he'd lasted ten hours - Karui wasn't sure. All she knew, was that when he thrust inside of her for a last time and  _came_ , his cock splurting a massive load inside of her pussy, she had found the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. Preferably on her knees, with his shaft down her throat.

A twisted grin spread across her face as she felt forward, Sasuke slipping his cock out of her cunt. Her red hair fell in her eyes, her body shuddered with the aftermath with her many orgasms, and Karui knew one thing and one thing only...

... she wanted  _more_ .

\---

After Karui, Mabui, and Samui had made him promise extensively to return as soon as he could, Sasuke made ready to leave.

He was spent, his cock slightly sore from the night the three of them had put him through, where he had fucked their pussies raw for hours on end. Even now, he could see the after effects on them as well - the way they walked, the grimace on their face. Samui appeared the happiest of them all... but then again, she'd used the same trick that she had before, shoving a moderately sized dildo up her pussy in order to keep his jizz inside of it. Even now, as they stood on an isolated rooftop of Kumogakure, it was in there, her white hot seed sloshing around inside of her.

Sasuke finally unlatched himself from Karui, his lips red from the goodbye gifts that the three had wanted to leave him, namely a passionate makeout session from each of them on that very roof.

"I'll see you three later." he said.

_'I haven't been too Konoha in a while.'_ Sasuke thought inwardly. _'Perhaps I should pay them a visit.'_

Then, he disappeared.

The three kunoichi let out a dreamy sigh.

_'I'm going to miss you... Sasuke-sama...'_


	25. Chapter 25

Before he could even  _enter_ Konoha, while he was still walking about three hundred meters away from the gates, an orange and yellow blur glomped him. It definitely caught him off guard, and Sasuke fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes, a significant weight on his chest.

"Teme!" he heard a familiar voice chirp, and his mismatched eyes softened. "Are you finally back?"

"For a little while," he gritted out, finding it hard to believe with her deceptively strong arms wrapped around his torso. Although, then again, the feeling of her breasts pressed against his chest was nice as well.

"Hmm..." Naruko hummed, a calculating look in those bright blue eyes of hers. "How have you been?" she asked cordially.

"Fine." he said.

"Really." she said, leaning in until he could quite literally see the whites of her eyes. "So you aren't going to mention...  _anything_ ? Like, how you found a fucking dead woman in the land of Waves?" Naruko continued. "Or... maybe the fact that you dumped a pregnant woman on us as well?"

Sasuke had the decency to look sheepish. "Okay,  _she_ insisted on that." he said.

Naruko rolled her eyes, poking him in the cheek. "And you call me an idiot." she murmured. Then, she leaned down, pressing her lips to his. After a long moment, she pulled away, her cheeks flushed slightly. "I missed you, teme."

"I missed you too, dobe." he murmured.

Although she  _really_ enjoyed the feeling on lying on top of him, especially with his face so close to hers and that godlike chest of his pressed against hers, Naruko recognized that she should probably get up. No matter... they could do plenty of  _that_ , later and more. Much more.

She eased herself off of him, helping the young Uchiha to his feet. He dusted himself off, giving one of his Uzumaki lovers a once over as he did so.

Naruko was dressed in her typical attire, a orange and black jacket, and a pair of orange shorts that showed off those long, tanned legs that he had no problem getting lost in. She truly was a beauty, with her long blonde spikes tied into her signature twin pony tails. She flashed him a bright smile, pearly white teeth nearly blinding Sasuke.

"You're probably pretty tired, huh?" Naruko asked him. "Want to go get some Ichiraku's?"

He paused. "... sure." he said after a moment, clearly catching the blonde off guard.

"Wait,  _really_ ?" she said, giving him a strange look.

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah... why not?" he said.

Naruko kept her eyes on him for a moment, gazing into his mismatched ones, before shrugging. She grabbed his wrist, and in a flash they disappeared - bound for the only place in Konoha that Naruko could never get enough of. Well... she could admit that as of recently, Sasuke's apartment had been added to that list as well. If only for the man who dwelled within it on occasion, whose scent still lingered on the sheets and pillows... n-not that she knew that.

Sasuke idly wondered why her cheeks were so flushed, but decided to not pursue that line of thought.

Five minutes later, they found themselves at Ichiraku's Ramen - a bowl of ramen in front of Sasuke, and several empty bowls  _plus_ the bowl she was eating now in front of Naruko. Really, she could skewer through half a dozen miso ramen, which was more than enough to feed a man like Sasuke. Sometimes, Sasuke thought, he wanted to know where all of it went. Then again... he took a peek at her firm ass, not to mention her ample tits. Maybe  _that's_ where it went, Sasuke mused with a smirk.

Naruko appeared to be lost in her own little world, full of ramen and orange, yet in actuality her mind was running at a hundred and twenty percent.

_'I don't think he realizes,'_ the young blonde thought, glancing at her dark haired companion.  _'Maybe...'_

"After your done eating, do you want to spar?" Sasuke asked, distracting Naruko from her thoughts.

She grinned at him through a mouthful of noodle, saying something through them that sounded vaguely like - "Damn right I want too!". She downed the last of her ramen, letting out a great satisfied sigh as the heavenly food settled in her stomach. "You ready to get your ass kicked, teme?" Naruko said, flashing a grin at the Uchiha.

He smirked at her. "Bring it." he said, an aura of smugness surrounding him.

Once more they disappeared, bound for the isolated training ground where they would conduct their 'play' fight, which often became a very real one... at least, they used too.

\---

Ironically, where their 'spars' had used to devolve into brutal fights that often left bones broken and bruises all over their bodies - often with a very irate Sakura fixing them afterwards - nowadays, their 'spars' tended to turn into something a little more... primal.

Once more she was straddling him, their lips pressed firmly together as she explored his body, her hands running up and down his chest, feeling rippling muscles through the thin black shirt he wore. She pulled back, her puffy pink lips swollen.

"Kami..." she whispered, playing with a strand of black hair. "You're so beautiful... what did I ever do to deserve you?"

Sasuke chuckled, planting a kiss on her cheek. "That's my line." he said, his hands drifting downwards to grip the firm globes of her ass. "You're so fucking  _sexy_ Naruko," he admitted. "If you'd let me, I wouldn't have any problem spending days with you... to learn and feel every part of your body... your soul..."

Naruko flushed. "Th-that doesn't sound so bad." she mumbled. Her long, blonde hair had fallen out of their pigtails, instead draping down in a glossy curtain that framed Sasuke's face. "Do you really mean that?"

He gave her an answer, namely with another intense makeout section. Once more they pulled away, the young blonde left breathless by her lover. "We're really far out..." Sasuke said, his hand reaching up to finger her bra strap through the fabric of her jacket. "Think we could go for a quickie?"

"Sounds good to me." Naruko said. "I think I want a snack first," she murmured huskily, pulling up his shirt slightly so she could kiss his stomach. "That ramen didn't  _quite_ do the trick." Slowly, she pulled down his pants and boxers, revealing his hardened cock that jutted up into the air like a majestic tower of meat. Long, thick, and easily fourteen inches in length, the sight of it still scared and aroused Naruko in equal measures.

She gently took his swollen length into her wet and warm mouth, her soft hands pumping him at the base. Sasuke let out a grunt... he'd missed his little vixen. Anko still had heard beat on sheer skill of mouth, but Naruko was certainly the most enthusiastic with her blowjobs. And, although he felt as if he was boasting a little, there was no feeling in the world that could top having  _the_ most powerful kunoichi in the world so willingly take his cock into her tight gullet.

"Fuck..." he growled, as she bobbed her head up and down. Her blue eyes stared lovingly into his mismatched ones, as she took inch after inch of his immense shaft into her throat. Sasuke's eyes drifted down, to the front of her shorts were a very obvious wet stain had seeped through the front of the orange fabric, clearly telling him that  _she_ was enjoying this as much as, or perhaps even more than he was.

Sasuke slipped a hand into her blonde locks, helping her in her ministrations. Slowly yet surely, she wore down his stamina, and it wasn't long before his cock began to twitch down the column of her throat.

He let out a grunt, throwing his head back as he  _came_ , hosing down her gullet with thick streams of his seed. She only continued to lazily stroke his cock, gulping down his jizz with obvious gusto. She swallowed, and swallowed, and swallowed, until the blonde finally slipped him from her mouth, shooting him a toothy grin.

Naruko licked her lips. "Just as good as I remembered." she said, planting a kiss on the crown of his member. "Ramen's still better though... although it's a pretty close race I have to admit."

Sasuke merely let out a groan, his cock twitching as the blonde continued to unconsciously stroke it. Without warning, he pushed her onto his back, pulling down her shorts and panties in one smooth motion. He lined himself up with her drenched pussy, and with one thrust, sunk himself inside to the base.

It didn't take him long to come once more, perhaps five minutes or ten, he wasn't sure. All he knew was this - he'd missed Konoha, even if he knew it wasn't time for him to come back for good. As he dumped another load deep inside of Naruko, he allowed a peaceful smile to cross his face, as the blonde shook in orgasm beneath him.

There they lay, wrapped in each other's arms, his head resting on her still clothed chest as if it was a pillow. She was playing with his hair, thin fingers running through the raven spikes, mussing them up.

"I love you..." she murmured into his ear, her breath warm and her voice soft.

In that moment, Sasuke realized something.

"I love you, too." he murmured back.

Perhaps it would only last for a moment, but there, in that training ground it was just the two of them - young lovers deep in love with each other. For a short while, the world stood still for Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke.

\---

"Are you sure about this, Naruko?" Temari asked silently.

The blonde scoffed. "Does it look like I'm joking?" Naruko said. "Teme hasn't had a birthday party with us in  _half_ a decade. I think we can afford to give him a really nice present."

Sakura frowned. "But Hinata too?" she said. "I just can't see her staying conscious through the entire thing... no offense."

"None taken," the Hyuga said quietly, her pale eyes drifting downwards. "B-but, Sasuke-kun helped me... so I wouldn't be opposed to helping him too... even if it is in such a lewd manner."

Ino smirked. "Maa, don't talk like he's  _not_ going to love it, Hinata-chan." she said. "Anyways, who invited the bimbo?" the platinum blonde asked, pointing at a certain redhead.

"Oi! Don't talk about my cousin like that!" Naruko said, shooting Ino a light glare. "And her name's Karin, I'll have you know. Kakashi-sensei requested Orochimaru to send her to help out on a mission, and now that it's done... well, I told her about what I was planning, and she wanted to help."

Sakura sighed. "Is there going to be anyone else?" the pink haired girl asked.

Naruko shook her head. "There's... others." she said. "But they're either too scary-" she said, thinking of Anko. "In another village, or probably not going to join." She took a deep breath. "Alright girls, are you ready to start planning Uchiha Sasuke's birthday surprise?"

They all glanced at each other.

"Damn right we are." Temari said.

"Good."

\---

Sasuke let out a sigh, resisting the urge to bang his head against the door as he fished his key out of his pocket.

Kakashi had kept him cooped up in his office  _all day long_ , going over so many ridiculous things that Sasuke had lost track at one point. He wasn't even sure  _why_ he'd been called there, from what he could remember, it all sounded like a bunch of bullshit.

He twisted the lock in his door, throwing it open and kicking it behind him with a foot once he'd stepped inside of his apartment. So distracted he was, that he didn't even  _notice_ the six very familiar chakra signatures inside of his room.

Sasuke stepped into his bedroom, only an inch away from the lightswitch, when suddenly, two pairs of arms latched onto him.

His first instinct was to struggle, but some  _immense_ force was holding him hostage. His  _sharingan_ activated, and his eyes widened to see Sakura of all people holding his arms back.

The lights flicked on, and his breath left him.

"Temari..." he began. "Karin, Hinata, Naruko, Sakura, Ino... what... what the hell are you guys doing?"

Naruko was behind him, having turned on the lights. Sakura was the one holding him hostage, and yet the rest of them were perched on his king sized bed - dressed in a variety of thin and rather skimpy nightgowns.

"Happy birthday teme," whispered Naruko, as she slunk to his side.

His eyes widened. He'd- he'd  _forgotten_ about his birthday, strangely enough. One might think that something as important as the date of his birth would be easy to remember... but two years on the road, mostly in solitude, had given him the luxury of literally forgetting the date. That was right - today, he turned nineteen.

Sakura let his arms go, and she and Naruko hopped onto the bed as well. Each of the beautiful women was wearing a colored nightgown, similar to their personalities - Naruko's orange, Karin's red, Sakura's pink, Hinata's purple, Ino's blue, and Temari's green.

"You know..." he said, after a long moment. "Most people would throw somebody a surprise party, with cake and things like that. Not a surprise orgy."

Naruko smirked. "We're not like most people -  _Sasuke-kun_ ," she said teasingly. "Why don't you come join us?"

Now  _that_ was an offer he would never have the strength to refuse. Not in a million years. One by one, he was going to take these beautiful women that were offering themselves to him, and before long, their screams and moans would echo off the walls of his bedroom.

Sasuke stripped, slowly, teasingly. His muscled body soon came into view - causing most of the women resting on the bed to drool at the sight of his chiseled chest. His pants came off soon after, leaving him in just a pair of navy blue boxers that hardly concealed his immense bulge.

He slipped onto the bed,  _his_ women drifting to the sides to allow him to rest in the center, his back pressed up against the headboard.

Karin was the first one to advance, gently pulling his boxers down and revealing his hardened cock, which glistened with a small bit of precum at the top. It was the largest any of them had ever seen (the only one in Karin's, Hinata's and Naruko's case), jutting out from his crotch. It twitched lightly, rippling with veins and muscles.

Then, they  _descended_ .

Without warning, six women lunged at his cock, six pairs of hands, six tongues and six months working at the immense member. It was incredible, watching as these beautiful, prideful women fought over who had the right to suck on or lick at his shaft. Sasuke could only groan, knowing that he wasn't going to last long underneath such a concentrated assault.

He knew he was going to take his time, especially with this kind of teasing. He wasn't going to use  _kage bunshin_ to speed this up - no, he was going to do this  _right_ , going through them one tight cunt after another. As was his right.

Finally, he came, hot white cum shooting into the air only to rain down on the six kunoichi. It splattered across their beautiful features, as the six seemingly bathed in it, mouths open as if they were hoping to catch his seed in their mouths.

Sasuke glanced around, mismatched eyes drifting from girl to girl as he decided his first lay of the night. It was tough to decide - and in the end, he decided to play a game of 'Eenie Meenie Miny Moe' in his head. In the end, the game decided Ino to be his first claim.

He reached forward, pulling the beautiful platinum blonde in his lap. The rest of them visibly deflated, clearly sadden over the fact that they'd have to wait for their pounding - but they all knew that in the end, they'd get their turn.

"I didn't know I was so...  _special_ to you, Sasuke..." the young Yamanaka murmured, melting into his arms as he ran his hands up and down her plump body.

Sasuke smirked. "You're all special to me." he said truthfully. With surprisingly gentleness, he helped ease her out of her blue nightgown, revealing her nude body underneath to his mismatched eyes. She was in incredible shape, with firm breasts and the kind of figure that most girls would kill over.

She ground against his thick shaft, her glistening cunt soaking it in her liquid fire. Sasuke was so...  _warm_ , surprising considering the cold demeanor he typically put on to the public at large. That sex  before Naruko's birthday party the previous year had been nice... it'd left her satisfied for days, yet slowly but surely... the hunger had come back. The hunger for  _him_ , deep in her loins. She'd been with other men since him, but none had been able to penetrate as deep within her, nor fill her up as well as he had. Ino hadn't even let any of them come inside of her, not wanting their filthy seed to taint the womb that she come to acknowledge was solely his.

"F-fuck..." she whimpered, as he took one of her rosy nipples into his mouth. He was teasing her, she realized,  _and_ the others that surrounded them, as they watched the show they were putting on. He was so arrogant, to taunt six of the Elemental Nation's strongest kunoichi so wantonly... and... they were  _letting_ him. Ino could see it now, even through the haze of pleasure. Six wet pussies, including hers, ready and waiting for that massive cock of his to split them in half.

_'We never stood a chance,'_ she thought.

Eventually, he slid that glorious member into her tight little pussy, and Ino's world quite literally  _whited_ out. She'd forgotten just how good it felt... the girth, the sheer length as it pressed up against her cervix, threatening to break through to he-  _his_ womb. So deep... she could feel him in her stomach, and he hadn't even broken a sweat.

Ino shuddered, her pussy tightening around his shaft as she came. Her thin arms wound around his burly frame, her breasts pressing into his face as she began to bounce up and down on his cock. The girls could only watched, transfixed, as the tiny hole between the young blonde's legs  _somehow_ managed to swallow up Sasuke's immense length... although, not without a toll, namely practically being ruined for any other man.

Finally, he bottomed out inside of her, Sasuke holding the Yamanaka down as he filled her womb up to the brim with his seed. She convulsed on top of him, her chest heaving up and down as she came once, and then twice simply from the feel of his jizz entering her womb.

Eventually, he pulled out, placing her gently next to him on the bed. He was glad he'd invested in such a large mattress - there was plenty of room for them all to fit comfortably, even with Ino laid out as she desperately tried to keep his seed inside of her stuffed pussy.

Sasuke glanced around. Karin, he decided would be next. He hadn't had a chance to claim that ass of hers yet, and he was sure it was going to be incredibly tight.

"Karin," he said, his voice low and brimming with authority. "Get on your hands and knees." Sasuke ordered.

She obeyed, arranging herself on all fours, her plump ass and dripping snatch revealed for his viewing pleasure. He gave her a harsh slap on her left ass cheek, forcing a cry from her lips.

He worked her asshole over for the next few moments, working one finger, then two, then three into her puckered hole - making sure that she wasn't going to be hurt by his cock. "Naruko," Sasuke said lightly. "There's a bottle of lube in my rucksack - it's on the couch in the living room. Could you go get it?"

"Sure." the blonde chirped, sliding off of the bed and out of the room. She returned a minute later, bottle of lubricant in hand. She handed it to Sasuke, who popped the cap open. Spraying some of it onto his fingers, he gently worked it into Karin's asshole and his cock, slathering it in the shiny white liquid.

Putting it on the nightstand, he lined himself up with the redhead's puckered hole. Then, he began to sink himself in.

Karin let out a  _gasp_ , her crimson eyes widening as she felt the immense intrusion. It was immediately - it'd been  _sooo_ long since he'd given her a nice pounding, and even that little bit of friction had driven her over the edge. She tightened and came, her juices dripping onto the bed like a fountain as Sasuke slowly worked his member deeper into her ass.

Another harsh slap. "You like that, don't you, Karin?" he murmured into her ear. "You like this cock claiming your ass, hmm?"

"Y-yes, I like it, Sasuke-kun..." she whimpered. "I-I love it...!"

"I know you do." Sasuke muttered darkly, his shaft now halfway inside of her. She was incredibly tight, her bowels rippling around him. Even with the ample amounts of lube that he'd applied, it was slightly painful for the redhead - at this rate, she'd probably be limping for  _weeks_ , despite her lineage granting her the powers of increased regeneration. He was just that big, dominating her in every way with that cock of his that was more suited for a breeding horse than a man. "Argh... fuck... so tight."

He gripped her hips tightly, tunnelling even deeper into her asshole with reckless abandon. Her ample tits bounced with every thrust, and she buried her head into the sheets, muffled moans sounding like sweet music to his ears. He resorted to giving her vicious slaps on her asscheek, knowing that she tightened immensely with every spank. Perhaps it was one of her 'quirks', but regardless of what it was, he was going to take advantage of it.

Before long, her ass cheek had turned the same color as her hair, with a very distinct handprint on it that 'somehow' was the exact same size as his hand. She was certainly going to be remembering  _this_ in a few days.

Unfortunately, all things had to come to an end... not that he was done for the night. He wasn't able to bottom out inside of the redhead's anus, but he came close, and with a grunt he unleashed a typhoon of sperm into her bowels. Then, he pulled out, sliding into her tight pussy without warning to dump the last of his load inside of her incredibly wet cunt.

He pulled out, a smirk on his face as his seed dripped from both of her holes, her asshole gaping and red. With one final smack to her firm ass, he eased Karin to the side. His eyes locked onto his best friend-turned-lover, and she slid over to him, knowing that she was next.

Sasuke laid her down on her back, resting his cock languidly on her stomach. Naruko could feel it, coated in crusted lube and Ino's juices, throbbing and pulsating. It was so warm... and watching him pound her cousin and one of her close friends had made her more than wet and ready for him.

" _Sasuke_ ," she said, her voice low. "Please...  _fuck me_ ."

He let out a low groan, his cock twitching at the sound of her sweet voice. Without further ado, he slid his member inside, both of them groaning as his length filled up her incredibly tight and wet pussy. She was enjoyed his cock immensely, her arms spread eagle as he began to pump into her cunt.

Sasuke closed his eyes, only to open them once more once he heard a rustle and a light moan. He glanced down, eyes widening ever so slightly as Temari took one of Naruko's ample breasts into her mouth, pale pink tongue playing with the blonde jinchuriki’s rosy peak. It was a sexy sight, and Sasuke leaned slightly to the side, slipping a finger past the fabric of the Suna blonde's panties and straight into Temari's dripping snatch as a reward.

A pair of thin arms wrapped around his back, and Sasuke turned his head slightly to see the pastel pink locks that only Sakura could have. He claimed her lips, their tongues battling for dominance as he multi-tasked, continuing to pump his cock into Naruko as he slid his finger in and out of Temari's twat.

Hinata flushed heavily. She- she wanted to join in, but she was just too...  _afraid_ . Call her chicken, but it was going to be terrifying to let him claim her in front of the other women, to allow them to hear her moans and cries as he forced her to orgasm after orgasm. She glanced down, pulling up her purple nightgown slightly to see her absolutely drenched panties, the smell of her arousal painfully evident.

Sasuke let out a groan into Sakura's mouth, as Naruko tightened and came around him. The tip of his member was rubbing up against her cervix, and he ground it against the barrier to her womb, resisting the urge to chuckle at her incredibly loud moans, especially as Temari worked over one of her bountiful breasts. The young Uchiha slid a finger down, rubbing Naruko's clit lightly.

She  _came_ like a damn trainwreck, tightening around him so much that Sasuke couldn't help but blow his load, ropes of sinful seed slamming past her cervix and into her womb. Once she finally started to loosen, he managed to extract himself - although he wasn't quite done yet. Three jets of cum sprayed from his mushroom head, spraying across her chest, some of it even catching Temari on the cheek.

He planted a kiss on Naruko's lips, before gently easing her to the side. She ended up lying next to her half coherent cousin Karin, cum leaking from her pussy.

Sasuke reached behind him, easily flipping Sakura over his head and onto his lap. "You're next, Temari." he promised the practically whimpering blonde, her liquids soaking the bedsheets.

Sakura allowed him to rearrange her into the reverse cowgirl position, her back to him as he slowly slid into her wondrous pussy. He hadn't fucked Sakura in a  _long_ time, and she'd clearly waited for him, considering the tightness of her snatch. She was so malleable, allowing him to direct their pace as he began to slam into her cunt, her pussy struggling to swallow up his immense length.

The pink haired woman was helpless as the young Uchiha used and abused her body, that cock pounding all of her pride and senses out of her and leaving only a cloud of immeasurable pleasure. One of the new sannin, Haruno Sakura, reduced to a mere cock sleeve for Uchiha Sasuke. Funny... she didn't mind it too much.

Sasuke frowned. Perhaps he should have dialed it back a  _little_ with Sakura... he did owe a lot to her after all, what with the almost killing her twice thing. He'd have to think of a way to pay her back.

With one last thrust, he injected her pussy with liquid hot cum, Sakura all but passing out as she convulsed on his cock.

Like the others, he gently eased the pink haired girl to the side, giving Temari a significant look. The beautiful blonde was more than eager, practically dancing in front of Sasuke as she arranged herself onto her hands and knees, shaking that wonderful ass in front of him.

He knew from experience that Temari liked it rough. And oh yes, he was going to give her  _rough_ . Sasuke wasted no time, gripping her trademark pony tails with a hand, forcing her back to arch as he thrust inside.

Sasuke was brutal and unrelenting, low grunts escaping his mouth as the sounds of his massive balls slapping against her flesh filled the room. Temari  _loved_ it, she absolutely adored being dominated by this stud, his mammoth cock forcing her into orgasm after orgasm. Even though it had only been a scant three weeks since he'd seen her and Gina in Suna, she had ached every night for his cum, her pussy and womb feeling empty without him there to fill them.

Dignity and self respect didn't matter any more to Temari. All that mattered was Uchiha Sasuke, and he was only reinforcing that belief with every harsh thrust into her pussy.

Finally, as he came deep inside of her, Temari could only slur three words. "Thank you... M-Master..."

So far, he'd ruined five pussies today - and the fruits of his conquests surrounded him in various states of unconsciousness and incoherence. Now, there was only one...

Hinata. Sweet innocent little Hinata. If he were to be honest, he'd liked to do nothing more than  _corrupt_ her, to ensure that she knew his cock and only his cock. Sasuke gave her a hard look, and she slinked over to him, obediently taking off her nightgown, lying down on her back, and spreading her legs for him..

"Good girl," he said, gently patting her thigh. "Now, let's start."

He was fast, just as fast as he was with Temari, but he wasn't as rough as he was with the blonde. He knew Hinata wasn't a fan of hard and fast - but it was all means to an end. Sasuke just had to wait a few more moments.

And just as he expected, Hinata played right into his hands. "Slower...!" she murmured. "Oh... kami... slower... please..."

Sasuke smirked. "Your wish is my command." he said.

Perhaps Hinata had been expecting it to be easier when he slowed down... but she hadn't expected the pleasure to quite literally  _go through the roof_ . Each thrust was slow and deliberate, piercing into her tiny little pussy like a battering ram. It filled her up, hitting everything inside of her, and drove her to a massive orgasm with nearly every pump of his hips.

He was doubled over, his face buried in her ample breasts. Sasuke took his sweet time with every thrust, pulling out at a slow and teasing pace until the young Hyuga was practically whimpering beneath him, then  _driving_ himself back in, filling her up to the base in an instant. It was unbelievably fun for Sasuke, to hear her moan and cry out so loudly from such a light tempo, but she was  _tight_ .

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. She was already barely coherent, her tongue sticking out of her mouth and her blue hair disheveled, so he might as well finish up. Once more, he began to rocket into her tight cunt, gripping her waist tightly as he  began to jackhammer her. Vicious thrust after vicious thrust, and all Hinata could do was whimper and cry out.

In the end, he stuffed his sixth pussy of the night with a massive load, taking one of her nipples into his mouth as he pumped her full with his seed. He pulled out, leaning backwards and putting his back against the headboard.

It was quite a sight, Sasuke thought, six of the Elemental Nation's most powerful kunoichi piled around him, having been creampied by the young Uchiha. His seed was resting in each of their wombs, and slowly, he helped them scoot over beside him.

He wrapped his arms around three women on each side, a peaceful smile on his face. Now  _this_ was living.

Slowly, mismatched eyes slid closed, and he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	26. 26

Waking up with one or two women in his arms was a feeling that Sasuke loved. Now, waking up with  _six_ women in his arms was an entirely different story, and one that Sasuke wouldn't mind getting used too.

There was a... slight problem, though. Namely the fact that he was quite literally trapped by these beautiful women. At some point in the night, they seemed to have shifted - each of them grabbing an appendage and snuggling up next to it. Karin and Hinata were by his legs, peaceful smile on their faces. Ino and Temari were clinging to his arms, their breasts pressing against his shoulders. Sakura was curled up like a cat in between his legs, and Naruko was lying on top of him, a thin line of drool dripping from her mouth and onto his chest.

He had woken up before them. Funny - considering his rather poor sleeping schedule out on the road, he used woke up pretty late, at least late compared to your typical kunoichi or shinobi.

Sasuke leaned forward, planting a kiss on the crown of Naruko's head.

"Thank you for the birthday present," he whispered into her ear, the young blonde unconsciously snuggling up closer to him, her ample breasts pressing into his chest. He wished he had a free arm, so he could play with her sun-kissed locks.

Alas, he was likely to be here for a while. So he may as well enjoy it.

Laying his head back down on the pillow, Sasuke... simply  _relaxed_ .

Later, once they had all woken up, the young Uchiha had simply laid back and enjoyed the show.

Hinata had been the first to wake up - and the look on her face was absolutely  _priceless_ , especially when her gaze drifted downwards, to the dry and crusted cum that stained her thighs. Her face was a shade of red not uncommon to see on a tomato, and Sasuke was mildly surprised to see that she didn't pass out right then and there.

Karin and Temari woke up next at around the same time, although they seemed much more calm about the situation than the Hyuga heiress had. They had an almost serene look on their faces, as they gently detached themselves for his limbs. Finally, with his legs and an arm free, he set to unlatching the other girls, finally sliding off of the bed several minutes later.

He felt three sets of eyes glued to his soft member, and he could practically feel the disappointment when he slid a pair of sweatpants on. "I'm going to get in the shower," he told the girls that were awake. "I really don't care if you join me or not, but I've got someone to see, so no more sex... at least, for now."

Sasuke stepped into the bathroom. And, slowly but surely, three of his lovers followed him inside, sly smiles (and an anxious look in Hinata's case) on each of their faces. It took them an abnormally long time to shower, what with the excessive amount of 'washing' that they wanted him to do, not to mention the incredibly cramped bathroom. It was hard to resist their bodies, wet with water and hair filled with soap suds, especially when his cock was brushing up against a firm thigh or an ample ass at practically moment.

When they walked out about half an hour later, wrapped in a variety of towels, the rest had already gotten up.

Naruko slinked up to him, wrapping her thin arms around him and pulling her lips to his. One of his hands wound around her waist, the other keeping his towel up.

"Did you enjoy your birthday 'party'?" she asked him, her voice husky.

Sasuke chuckled. "We should do that again next year." he said.

Naruko ran a finger up and down his chest. "That can be arranged," she said, in all seriousness. She turned to the rest of the girls, who were standing around them in a semi circle. "Come on, we've gotta get dressed." the blonde said. "We're going to have to be discrete - there would be a real shit storm if anybody saw the six of us coming out of teme's apartment all at once."

Finally, about fifteen minutes later, they were all dressed. As was customary, he gave each of them a lingering kiss - and watched as one by one, they slipped out of his apartment.

Sasuke sat down on his bed, breathing a sigh.

Wow. That had been... a rather interesting experience, to say the least.

\---

Once he had gotten dressed, Sasuke had decided to find out where Rias was staying. He wasn't going to deny his mild feelings for her - you couldn't really spend so many months with a woman without falling for her slightly, and she  _was_ carrying his child, at least presumably.

Seeking her out was difficult, considering her different energy - magic - that was more difficult to find than chakra. When she had first appeared, she had been easy to locate... but ever since he had taught her to subconsciously repress her magical aura, she had become quite the difficulty to track.

So, he resorted to the old fashioned way.

"Excuse me," Sasuke said, stepping up the first random bystander he saw, a rather plain brown haired woman. "Have you seen a girl with extremely long red hair, blue eyes, and a bit of a... 'strange' feeling about her?"

The woman blinked. "Yeah, I have." she said. "She made quite the stir when she arrived a month or so ago - not many beauties like that walk into Konoha." She chuckled.

"Do you know where she lives?" Sasuke asked.

"Mmm..." the woman put a hand on her chin. "I think somewhere in the southwest district would be a good place to start, Uchiha-san."

He bowed lightly. "Thank you." he said, before disappearing in a flicker of leaves.

Once he had a general location, it was that much easier to find his crimson haired lover. Although she  _could_ suppress her chakra, he knew it intimately, and once he was within a certain distance of her, he could pinpoint her location near  _exactly_ . A rather dull apartment complex was where she seemed to live, up on the fourth floor of the brick building.

It was a simple matter to pick the lock on her window, and to slip inside of the rather small apartment.

And, just as he knew her magical aura, she knew his distinct chakra signature as well. "Master?" Rias' soft voice murmured, as she stepping out her bedroom clad in a thin green t-shirt and a pair of skin tight black shorts. He licked his lips at the sight of her exposed midriff, his cock twitching in his pants.

"Rias." he said gently.

Then, she threw herself at him, arms pulling him into a near bone-crushing hug. He wrapped his arms around her as well, relishing in the sweet strawberry scent of her hair.

Sasuke had to ask. "Are you..." he asked. "... you know..."

She nodded softly. Gently grabbing one of his hands, she placed it on her stomach. "I had someone at the hospital make sure," Rias said. "They used some sort of technique to check the gender and- and it's a girl, Master." She positively beamed.

"A girl..." Sasuke murmured. Some would say he should feel disappointed - to have a first born as a girl couldn't guarantee the survival of the clan, but he didn't care. He was just... in awe, as his fingers ran over the skin of her navel. "What... what would you want to name her?"

"Hmm..." Rias hummed. "I-I think a somebody from home." she said. "What do you think about Akeno?"

"Akeno?" Sasuke said. "That sounds... amazing." He planted a kiss on her forehead, only wrapping his arms around her tighter. "How have things been in Konoha for you?"

"Great." Rias said. "The people here are... so nice. Everybody's so optimistic about everything, and everybody's always willing to help me out." A soft smile crossed her face. "I met that girl you told me about, Uzumaki Naruko you said her name was, right?" She paused. "She- she really was something special, Master. I can see why you love her so."

Sasuke frowned ever so slightly. "She's special," he said. "But so are you. There aren't many devils in this universe after all, so you could even call yourself one of a kind." That gave him pause. "Say... wouldn't Akeno be half-devil and half-human? How would that work out?"

"That's a good question." Rias murmured. "Devil genes typically win out over human ones, but considering your  _sharingan_ and Uchiha heritage... it's tough to say." She shrugged. "It doesn't really matter though, does it? I'll love her either way."

"So will I." Sasuke said.

"Do you want to watch something on the TV?" Rias asked, staring up at him with those big blue eyes of hers.

Sasuke nodded, playing with a strand of crimson hair. "I'd love too." he said.

\---

It was a ritual of his, to head to the massive graveyard that encompassed a significant portion of Konoha, and to leave flowers on each and every grave of his dead kin. Traitors or not (he was no better), he had loved them with all his heart, and he missed them more every day.

Soon after putting one on the grave of his mother and father, something caught Sasuke's eye. Namely, a flash of distinct blue hair - which could only belong to two people, and one of them was in Amegakure.

He stepped over silently, as quiet as a whisper. Hinata was standing in front of a headstone, hands clasped together in prayer, silent tears slipping down her cheeks.

Sasuke looked at the name engraved on the headstone.

_'Hyuuga Neji.'_

He bit his lip. It was her cousin - but it was the man she had considered a brother as well. Even now she still ached over him, even with Sasuke around to help ease those pains.

"Hinata." he said softly, distracting the girl from her stupor.

She turned, blinking the tears away. "Sasuke-kun," she said softly. "What are you doing here?"

"... visiting my family." he said silently. "And I can see that you're doing the same as well. Do you mind if I join you?"

The heiress gave him the ghost of a smile. "Not at all," she said, patting the ground beside her. He knelt beside her, and they prayed.for several long minutes. Sasuke had never been a spiritual man, but he hadn't ever cursed the gods either - and if these sort of things helped Hinata... then he would do it as well.

He could almost hear Neji's voice in his ear now, although it was the voice of the younger version he remembered from his genin days.

_"Hurt her, and I'll kill you."_

Just like any decent big brother would say, Sasuke thought with a small smile.

They stood at the same time, almost as if they'd preplanned it. "Did you want to go do something?" Sasuke asked.

She blinked a look, surprise flickering through her pale eyes. "O-oh.. I... I was going to go visit Kurenai-sensei and Mirai-chan."

"Mirai?" Sasuke asked.

"Kurenai-sensei and Asuma-sensei's daughter." Hinata said. "She's... she's really cute. You should come see her."

Well.. he didn't exactly have anything better to do. Besides, spending some time with his Hyuga lover would be nice as well.

:"Sure." he said.

And they departed in matching swirls of leaves.

\---

"Hinata...!" Kurenai said, flashing a bright smile at the dark haired Hyuga. "And Sasuke as well." Her eyes roamed up and down the young Uchiha. "It's been quite a while."

"It has." Sasuke said, nodding softly. "May we come in?"

"Of course." Kurenai said, stepping aside so they could step in. Mirai was playing on the floor, hands swiping happily at a ring of spaceships that circled lazily above her, held up by a small machine.

The air left Sasuke's lungs as he saw her. It made him wonder - would his daughter act like that? Would she look like him, with dark eyes and dark hair, or perhaps like Rias, with blue eyes and red hair. Would she be happy? Angry? Would she be a kunoichi or a devil? So many questions ran through his head.

"She's adorable." Sasuke found himself saying, an honest to god smile on his face.

Kurenai smiled as well. "Thank you." she said, rubbing her eye lightly. "Hinata - it's been so long. You have to tell me what's been going on lately, I've been going stir crazy cooped up with Mirai."

Hinata giggled. "I've told you time and time again," she said, "if you need a babysitter, all you have to do is ask me."

The red eyed kunoichi pouted. "I don't like the idea of leaving her alone." she said. "Call me overprotective, but my little Mirai-chan is  _not_ going to be- be abused by some babysitter. I mean... what if they try to feed her something with peaches in it? She  _hates_ peaches."

Hinata shook her head. "Sasuke-kun," she said. "Do you think you could watch Mirai-chan while Kurenai-sensei and I talk?"

"Sure." Sasuke said. "I don't mind."

Although he certainly didn't look it, Sasuke was great with kids. They were so young... so innocent, so naive to the true horrors of the world. He couldn't bring himself to hate them as he did many people, nor to treat them with apathy. Mirai stared at him with those big red eyes, and he was enthralled. She giggled as he picked her up, holding her high in the air.

Whilst Sasuke was playing with Mirai, Hinata and Kurenai were talking on the nearby couch.

"You look a lot better, Hinata." Kurenai said. "Clearly something's had to of changed - before you looked like you were a- a zombie or something like that, but now? You're practically glowing." She shot Sasuke a significant look. "Does  _he_ have anything to do with it? Are you two... you know...?" Kurenai asked softly.

"I'm... not sure." Hinata murmured. "Sasuke's a bit of a- a player, in a way." she said, flushing at the thought of the night she'd shared with him and five of her fellow kunoichi. "He... he offered to help me. And he definitely did."

"Ah... I see." Kurenai said. "I always heard the Uchiha were great in bed."

"Kurenai-sensei!" Hinata said, her face turning a crimson not unlike her former teacher's eyes. "You don't have to say it so... so casually."

"You said he's a player?" Kurenai continued, as if she hadn't heard the Hyuga. Sasuke was shaking a rattle in front of Mirai's face, the toddler attempting to snatch it with her tiny hands as she giggled loudly. He wasn't even paying a lick of attention to their conversation. "Do you think he'd...?"

Hinata blanched. "W-w-what about Asuma-sensei?" she asked after a moment.

Kurenai sighed. "I still love Asuma, Hinata." she said. "I... miss him every night. But it's been nearly three years - and I have to move on some time. What with Mirai... I-I'll admit, I've been really stressed." A pause. "You did say that you would babysit her whenever... you wouldn't mind me getting a bit of 'relief' while you're watching her, would you?"

Pale eyes stared at her. No... she didn't mind, not really. Kurenai-sensei deserved a break, but really, she was kind of  _jealous_ . She loved Mirai with all her heart, but she couldn't help but envy Kurenai, considering she was going to be getting a pounding of a lifetime while she was watching a toddler.

"I'll... talk to him about it." Hinata said. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind giving you some... um... 'stress relief'."

Kurenai smiled. "Thank you, Hinata." she said in all honesty, putting a hand on the dark haired girl's shoulder. "Really."

"N-no problem, Kurenai-sensei."

About two hours later, when she and Sasuke departed Kurenai's home, Hinata decided to break the news. "Sasuke," she had said. "There's something I need to ask of you."

"What is it?" he said.

"I need you to sleep with Kurenai-sensei." Hinata said, pale eyes staring into mismatched ones.

All he could do was stare back.

"..."

"... what?"

\---

In the end, Hinata had 'persuaded' him to take her sensei for a spin, namely with an amazing blowjob in a back alley. He'd been surprised at her forwardness - but lust could do strange things to a person he supposed.

Still, he hadn't wanted a simple night of raunchy sex. He'd had enough of that for a lifetime - call him a wuss or a sissy or whatever, but all he wanted was a nice night out. And so, in the end, he and Kurenai had agreed to go on a... a date of sorts.

He showed up at her house, wearing a nice dark blue blazer and a pair of simple black slacks. His hair was still in its same unruly manner, although he  _had_ attempted to comb it just a tad.

Kurenai looked absolutely breath taking, wearing a red dress that flowed across her body like water, showing off her ample curves. A small black handbag dangled off of her shoulder, and her hair was combed and brush, falling down to her upper back in a dark curtain. Her red eyes shone with an excitement rarely seen in women her age (not that he'd say that to her face), a small smile on her face as she caught sight of him.

"Sasuke," she said. "It's nice to see you, again."

"The feeling is mutual, Kurenai." he said, his voice deep and velvety. "Shall we?" Sasuke said, extending his arm.

Her smile widened. "We shall," the dark haired kunoichi said, linking her arm with his.

Perhaps she had been expecting more of a... reception, considering  _the_ Uchiha Sasuke was out on a date with Yuhi Kurenai, but everyone they passed seemed indifferent. Even the people she knew quite well.

Sasuke recognized the look of confusion on her face. "You've been stressed enough, I don't want anyone bugging you for going out to dinner with me," he said. "I've put a genjutsu on the two of us that will conceal our identities."

She hadn't even noticed it... and they called  _her_ the genjutsu mistress. Heh, that damn  _sharingan_ , making years of work look like nothing. She couldn't deny being slightly envious, but then again, the Uchihas hadn't exactly had it easy, powerful doujutsu or not.

Sasuke took her to an upper class restaurant, one nestled deep in the downtown of Konoha. It was a very plush place, with western decorations including candles and polished wooden tables and chairs. The waiters and waitresses were dressed impeccably, and the food on the tables that they passed looked absolutely delicious.

"Are we going to split the check fiftyfifty?" Kurenai asked him.

Sasuke smirked. "I'm not exactly the most chivalrous of men, but how could I allow a beautiful woman to pay for a meal like this?" he said. "You won't have to pay a note."

The host seated them, passing menus in front of the two.

A waiter came in a few moments, a notepad and a pen in his hand. "What would you two like to eat?" the man asked.

"A steak." Sasuke said. "Well done."

Kurenai smiled. "Do you think I could have the Caesar's Salad?" she said.

"Of course," the waiter said, scribbling down their orders. "And what to drink?"

"Water will do." they said in unision.

The waiter smirked. "I'll be right back." he said, turning on his heel and departing swiftly.

Kurenai swallowed slightly. Her palms were slightly sweaty - but who could blame her? She was on a  _date_ , with Uchiha Sasuke. Look at her, acting like a little school girl... she, she'd been practically married for kami's sake! She was thirty-four, and yet Sasuke was making her feel as if she was sixteen again with a simple glance.

It was strange. Really strange. She hadn't felt this way since she was a young girl with Asuma, when they had gone on their first discrete date in a village just outside of Konoha.

Once the waiter came back with their water, she gulped it down quickly, taking great care to not splash it on the front of her dress. "So..." she began rather awkwardly. "How has your little journey been going?"

"Good." Sasuke said. "Being out on the open road... it's been extremely... freeing." he murmured.

"It must be fairly lonely," she insisted.

He shrugged. "I'm used to lonely." he said. "Besides, there's plenty of company whenever I stop inside of one of the Hidden Villages."

"Which ones have you been to?" Kurenai asked, taking another idle sip of her water.

"All of the major ones." he said. "I've been to Amegakure as well, but other than that, it's mostly been small towns and the occasional city." A pause. "I  _did_ stop in the Land of Fire's capital for a while though... you know, where the daimyo resides." He took a sip of his water as well. "It's absolutely  _massive_ , at least four times the size of Konoha."

"Four times?" Kurenai said. "You have to be joking."

A chuckle. "I'm not." he said. "I can show you if you'd like."

She blinked those red eyes at him, so similar to his  _sharingan_ and yet so different. "How?" she asked.

He tapped just below his non- _Rinnegan_ eye. "The  _sharingan_ allows me to memorize things down to the littlest of details." he said. "And... I can also show those memories to others, although it may be a little distorted."

Kurenai frowned. "Distorted?"

"The  _sharingan_ 's vision takes some getting used too." he admitted. "But... if you want, it wouldn't take more than a moment for me to show you."

She gave him a slight nod, her red eyes locking with his mismatched ones. "Show me." she said.

His black eye swirled to a ruby red, and then she was lost in a world of memories.

She was standing on an absolutely massive tower, peering over a city that went on and on and on. Insanely packed crowds filled the streets, with row after row of houses filling nearly every corner of the capital. It was majestic, especially with the sun sinking on the horizon, the sky a mix of pink and blue and white.

Then, she was back in the dining room.

"Wow..." she murmured.

Sasuke smirked. "Yeah... it's definitely a highlight of my trip so far." he said.

They exchanged some small talk after that, about the weather, about small things that had happened around the village since his return - until the waiter came by with their food, dropping the salad in front of Kurenai and the steak in front of Sasuke. He refilled their glasses of water from a jug on his tray, before leaving once more.

As the two ate, Kurenai kept sneaking glances at him, red eyes flickering up and down rapidly.

She was thinking. They... they both knew what they were going to do after they were finished with this date. Hinata was at Kurenai's apartment with Mirai, so they were going to head to Sasuke's apartment, and spend the rest of the night fucking.

She was still surprised, honestly, at Hinata and Sasuke's relationship or whatever the hell it was. The young Hyuga heiress had never really gone for the 'bad boys', but apparently Sasuke was the exception - considering he'd managed to lure her beneath the sheets. She wondered how Hiashi would react to the news, to find out that his daughter had been 'spoiled' by the last of the Uchiha.

A snicker escaped her lips, and she clapped her hand over her mouth, her ears turning red from embarrassment.

Sasuke glanced up. "What's so funny?" he asked.

Kurenai's lips twitched. She couldn't lie - not to him. "How do you think Hyuga Hiashi is going to react when he finds out what you've done with Hinata?" she asked.

Sasuke thought about that for a moment. He'd fucked the heiress into submission, made her scream his name, and had filled her with more than one of his massive loads.

"I'm just going to hope he never finds out." he said. "I'm not  _scared_ of him per se, but it'd be a real pain in the ass to have the Hyuga head after my skin."

Kurenai smirked. "Yeah..." she said. "That probably wouldn't be the best of ideas."

Soon after, they finished eating. Sasuke paid the bill, and they stood up at once, pushing their chairs in and making their exit. Once more, they linked their hands together and walked, Sasuke leading the former jounin sensei to his apartment that was about a half kilometer away.

Her heels clicked lightly on the ground as they walked in silence. She was practically brimming with anticipation - putting any girl through a three year drought ought to be charged with high treason - and it was certainly quite an accomplishment to have said drought ended by Uchiha Sasuke.

After what seemed like forever to Kurenai, they finally arrived at his apartment. He fished his keys from a pocket, throwing the door open and closing it behind them once they stepped in.

She turned to him. "Do you want to... start now?" Kurenai asked. "Or...?"

Sasuke smirked. "My bedroom's the second door on the left," he said, pointing down the hall. "Go get ready in there. I've got to check on something really quick."

Kurenai nodded. Following his rather simple directions, she stepped into his bedroom, eying the freshly cleaned blue sheets with an odd expression. She wondered... had he and Hinata...?

Her thoughts were cut off rather abruptly, as a pair of strong arms encircled her from behind. She turned her head, only to be met by a kiss, his tongue sliding into her mouth without opposition - although that didn't last long, as the shock had finally worn off and she could finally start putting up a fight.

Slowly, they edged their way to the bed, until he sat her down on it, their mouths still pressed firmly together. He wasted no time, pulling away from her lips to nip at her neck, his hands running up and down her toned body.

"Fuck..." she murmured, arching her head to allow more of her pale throat to be exposed to his wondrous lips.

A small smirk spread across Sasuke's face. "Take this off," he said, tapping gently on the fabric of her dress. "Make it a show, and I'll return you the favor."

She smiled, pressing her fingers to his chest and easing him away slightly. Kurenai stood, slowly slipping the straps of her dress off of her shoulders, until at a tantalizing pace, she slid it down, revealing inch after inch of creamy skin. She wore a red bra, her firm breasts just hidden by the thin fabric, although he could see her pink nipples through them. Once the dress was down past her tits, she let the rest of it fall to the ground, revealing a matching pair of panties that were visually damp.

Kurenai reached back, unhooking her bra and allowing her breasts to spill out. Her panties came off soon after, exposing her glistening folds for Sasuke's viewing pleasure. She slid back onto the bed, laying on her back. She reached a hand down, spreading her folds and revealing her pink insides to the young Uchiha.

Sasuke swiftly unbutton his blazer, pulling it off and throwing it behind him. The t-shirt he wore beneath came off as well, revealing a chiseled chest that Kurenai practically drooled off. Then, off came the pants... and then the boxers, revealing his rapidly hardening cock.

Kurenai's jaw dropped. "Holy shit!" she felt herself blurt out, red eyes widening at the sight of that absolute  _monster_ . She had loved Asuma with all of her heart and more... but... but his length just couldn't compare to Sasuke's not by a long shot. Incredibly thick, and throbbing with angry purple veins, Kurenai felt as if that massive cock of his would split her tiny little pussy in half if he stuck it inside of her.

She supposed that was a risk she'd have to take - there wasn't any going back now.

He climbed onto the bed, straddling her as their lips connected once more. One of his hands cupped her breast, thin fingers running over a sensitive nipple. She felt his member resting on her thigh, engorged and throbbing. Sasuke wanted this just as much as she did, Kurenai realized, and that made her feel... _powerful_ and  _sexy_ , to be able to get the Uchiha's sole survivor to be so aroused.

Sasuke left a trail of kisses down her chest and stomach, until he finally reached her most private place, nestled in between her legs. She was a bit of a neat freak, and even with Mirai to look after she kept herself well shaven - which had ended up much better than she had expected.

He was gentle at first, his tongue merely circling her small slit, before eventually sliding into her snatch. Sasuke was skilled, and it didn't take him long to find out which buttons to push - which one made her moan loudly, which one made her whimper in frustration as he forced her to stave off an orgasm, and which one...

" _Ohhhh!_ " Kurenai cried out, throwing her head back. She shook as she came, her juices running down her narrow tunnel and straight into Sasuke's mouth, which he lapped up and gulped down eagerly.

And he didn't stop either. Again and again, he found the same spot, turning her into a gibbering mess by the time he was done.

His face was quite literally dripping her juice, but he didn't mind, once more straddling the dark haired woman. His cock pressed against the entrance to her snatch, and with a light thrust, he sunk himself in the first few inches.

Her eyes widened.

"Wow..." Kurenai breathed out, as her walls  _stretched_ , expanding further than she had thought possible. She glanced down, entranced by the way the small hole between her thighs somehow managed to take that immense length, as he tunnelled his way deeper and deeper into her.

Eventually, he was pressed up against her very cervix, his cock twitching ever so often inside of her, which sent ripples of pleasure through the kunoichi. He was... he was so  _deep_ , and even then, there was about a half inch or so that he couldn't cram into her tight cunt. For years she had wondered why so many women in the village lusted after the young stud above her... and now, now she knew.

Slowly, he began to thrust in and out of her, her walls rippling around him. Even after birthing a child, Kurenai was still extraordinarily tight, and with a body like hers - what with her more than ample tits and toned figure - Sasuke was dumbfounded by the fact that it had taken her  _this_ long after Asuma's unfortunate demise to find another man.

But... love could put a lot of things on hold, he supposed. He really wasn't one to judge, considering his life had frozen for nearly a decade after his clan had been murdered.

Whoa, okay, perhaps not the best thing to think of whilst balls deep inside of a beautiful woman. Back on track, Sasuke...

Sasuke leaned down, to take one of her rosy nipples into her mouth and to suckle on it. He knew just the way to manipulate it with his tongue to add to the pleasure - it was a far cry from the biting and chewing that she'd had to go through when she'd breast fed Mirai. He kept his pumps slow and steady, his member practically forcing her insides to rearrange themselves to accommodate his 'gifted' size.

Kurenai felt a grin spread across her face, as his mushroom head bumped against her cervix once more and she came. This... this was definitely not going to be the  _only_ time she indulged herself. With a cock like this, a body most women would die for their spouses to have,  _and_ a good conversational partner, Uchiha Sasuke was certainly quite the catch.

Unfortunately, all good things have to come to an end.

"I'm going to come." he murmured into her ear, as her walls tightened around his shaft once more. "Where do you want it?"

She thought about it for a moment. "In my mouth," she said.

Sasuke nodded. He pulled out, ignoring the whimper that his action drew from Kurenai, and crawled up the bed, until the tip of his cock was pressing against her lips. She parted them, and slowly took his throbbing length in her mouth, eyes widening as the girth stretched her gullet. She could taste her own juices on his shaft, and she had to admit, she tasted  _good_ .

With just a few inches buried into her mouth, Sasuke began to stroke the base of his cock languidly. It twitched, and then expanded, until a massive shot of cum rushed into her mouth. Jet after jet forced her to swallow time after time, as his white hot seed threatened to nearly drown the beautiful jounin.

Eventually, he stopped, and pulled out of her mouth with a peaceful expression on his face. Kurenai gulped down the rest of the jizz in her mouth, licking her lips at the taste of it - not too bitter, not too sweet, but  _just_ right. Sasuke fell onto the bed, panting lightly.

"You ready for round two?" he asked her a moment later.

She gave him an irecolous look. "Are you kidding me?" she asked him. "Maybe in the morning... but I'm going to be limping for a  _week_ after that." She sighed. "I hope Hinata won't mind watching Mirai over the night."

"Don't worry," Sasuke said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. He'd made it pretty clear what his plans were for her dark haired teacher, and Hinata had certainly gotten the memo.

She snuggled into his chest, a serene smile on her face as red eyes gently closed. Sasuke pulled the sheets over them, and they settled down, both of them eventually drifting off to sleep.


	27. 27

Hinata stirred, the distant sound of the front door being unlocked reaching her ears. Mirai slept comfortably on her chest, her cute little snores filling the living room.

Footsteps approached. Pale eyes fluttered open, to lock with the dazed crimson orbs of her former teacher.

"I..." Kurenai began, her voice rather hoarse. "... wow."

Hinata smiled. "I was the same way," she said. "And... I'll be honest, you don't really get used to it. It just... gets better every time. I don't know how he does it."

Kurenai gave the young Hyuga an almost horrified look. Even...  _better_ ? How the hell could he top last night? She shook her head slightly. "I'm... going to go lay down for a bit." she said.

"Alright," Hinata murmured softly, stroking Mirai's dark hair languidly.

Her red eyed teacher slowly limped out of the room, her soft winces reaching Hinata's ear even after she had made it halfway down the hall.

Hinata smiled.  _'I hope you had a good time last night, sensei.'_ she thought.

\---

Sasuke was a little irritable.

After he and Kurenai's night together, he'd been hoping to have an equally nice session of morning sex; unfortunately, she'd insisted that she had to go home to her daughter, and had promptly limped out of his door in the same dress from the previous night. He understood why, of course, but it didn't prevent that perverted corner of his mind from berating him.

Now, he was relieving his frustrations out at the training grounds, numerous trees and wooden posts meeting an unfortunate end at the hands of his powerful techniques.

Sweat dripped down his forehead, blue lightning encasing his hand as he darted forward. His  _Chidori_ allowed him to quite literally scythe through a row of trees, the lightning piercing through the trunks like a hot knife through butter. They came tumbling down behind him, sending great clumps of birds careening off to the sky, frightened by his display of power.

He let out a soft sigh, running a hand through his dark hair as he stepped back into the clearing.

"Whoever you are," Sasuke said, his voice not betraying any emotion. "I'd advise for you to come out." He turned, mismatched eyes staring at a clump of bushes that began to rustle softly. Then, a woman stepped out.

She was drop dead gorgeous, Sasuke thought. She had long, dark hair that stopped just above her shoulders, big brown eyes, puffy pink lips, and fairly soft features. She was dressed fairly skimpy, sporting a purple hat that looked straight out of those imported 'western' movies Naruko loved to watch. She wore a purple top that more than showed off her large breasts, and a matching purple skirt that gave him a phenomenal view of her long and dainty legs.

Needless to say, she was  _built_ .

"Hello." she said, her voice a monotone.

Sasuke blinked. "... hey." he said, shifting rather awkwardly.

"I must say, I have never seen this part of the island before." the woman said, her brown eyes glancing around the clearing. "Do you mind telling me what part of Cactus Island we're currently located?" she asked him.

He frowned. "I've never heard of  _anywhere_ called Cactus Island." Sasuke replied. "Currently, we're inside of Konohagakure."

"Konohagakure?" she said. "I haven't heard of an island going by that name."

"That's because it isn't an island." Sasuke said, his frown deepening. "... I don't think you're from around here," he said, a flash of Rias running through his mind. "What's your name?"

"Nico Robin." she said, nodding her head. "And yours?"

"Uchiha Sasuke." A pause, his right eye shifting to the  _sharingan_ for a brief moment to confirm a theory of his. "Perhaps you should follow me," he said. "The Hokage - the leader of the village," he said, to her confused look, "would like to talk to you. I'd imagine he could give you a place to stay until we can figure out what to do with you."

"That would be acceptable." Robin said, idly pushing a raven bang out of her eye. "Lead the way, Uchiha-san."

\---

"So..." Kakashi murmured. "She appeared out of thin air. And you believe that she's from an entirely different dimension, is that right, Sasuke?"

He nodded. "That is what I think," Sasuke said. "My  _sharingan_ can tell that she's not lying when she says that she has never heard of Konoha... and she doesn't have even the slightest bit of chakra in her body either. Thus, my only conclusion is that she is from some other world, brought here by some sort of space-time ninjutsu most likely."

Kakashi frowned beneath his mask. "Do you trust her?" he asked the young Uchiha.

Sasuke glanced at Robin, who was standing next to him. She had been silent, aside from when Kakashi had asked her to introduce herself. "I have no reason not to," he said, his mismatched eyes locking with her brown ones.

"That's good enough for me, I suppose." Kakashi said, rubbing his chin. "There is a slight problem though with her accommodations."

Sasuke looked at him. "Elaborate," he said.

"It's the middle of summer, Sasuke." Kakashi said. "Tourists have been pouring into the city... there's hardly any open apartments or hotels that I could put Robin-san inside of." A sigh. "I'm afraid you'll have to figure out where she'll stay."

He frowned. "I... suppose she could stay with me." Sasuke said, rubbing the back of his neck. "She could sleep on my couch. Would that be acceptable, Robin?" he asked the woman.

Robin nodded. "I see no problem with that." she said.

"Alright then," Kakashi said. "Show her around the village, Sasuke." the silver haired Kage continued. "And be sure to make sure she feels welcomed. If she is indeed from another dimension... I'm afraid there's a very real chance that you could be stuck here forever, Robin-san."

She didn't appear fazed. "I didn't like it there very much anyways, Hokage-sama." Robin said. "And I don't think I'll regret staying inside of your village."

Kakashi chuckled. "Quite the sweet talker, aren't you?" he said. "Despite your rather obvious flattery... Sasuke will be keeping an eye on you for the next few days, Robin-san." Kakashi murmured. "Please, do not betray his and my trust."

The ghost of a frown appeared on her face. "You can trust me." she said.

Kakashi nodded. "Alright." He turned to Sasuke. "Make sure to get her everything she may need - clothes, cosmetics, whatever." he said. "Do you need any money to help pay for the expenses?"

"I should be fine." Sasuke said.

"Good." Kakashi said. "You're dismissed, then."

\---

"This is a very nice apartment, Uchiha-san." Robin said, staring around the living room.

"Sasuke will do," he said. "And as long as you're staying here, you may consider it your apartment as well." A sigh. "The bathroom is down the hall, first door on the right. Any laundry you need done, put it in that basket - I wash clothes every other day or so."

This was a slight problem. He'd only been planning on staying in Konoha for a few days - but with Robin to look after, he'd have to extend his stay for quite a bit longer.  _'Kakashi...'_ Sasuke thought.  _'He probably planned it like that. Damn perverted bastard.'_

"I only have this change of clothes," Robin said. "Are we to go out and get me some more, as Hokage-sama said?"

Sasuke sighed. "I'm not really the shopping type." Normally, he'd think twice about giving a near total stranger a great deal of cash, but he really didn't want to have to follow her around town. He pulled out his wallet, withdrawing more than enough cash for her to shop. He dropped into her hands. "Go wild." he said.

"Really?" she asked.

Sasuke nodded.

"I... I feel as if I must thank you." Robin said. "Do you believe that there's any way I can repay you for your hospitality?" she asked.

Sasuke waved a hand. "No need." he said. "Just don't break anything,"  _'Keep wearing the tight shirts and skirts,'_ he thought inwardly, "and make sure to keep a low profile around the village." he said outwardly.

"That will be easy." she said. "Although... I noticed that many men were looking at me while you and I were walking through the village. Why is that?"

He felt his mouth dry. "Konoha is a... fairly conservative society." he said. "Wearing something like that," Sasuke said, gesturing to her skimpy clothes, "is simply asking for trouble." A pause. "I honestly don't care," Sasuke admitted. "You may do whatever you want, so long as you remain decent."

Robin nodded. "I see." she said. "I believe I will go ahead and go out." The beautiful woman said. "Do you have a spare key or something of the sort, so that I may re enter easily?"

"Under the mat outside." he said. "Lock up behind you."

Then, she left, leaving a rather sexually frustrated Sasuke alone in his apartment.

\---

Later that night, in the comforts of his room, Sasuke found tranquility.

"Yes... yes... yes...! Fuck me, Sasuke, oh kami...!"

Anko was a delight to fuck, as always, her chest pressed firmly against his as he thrust into her tight cunt from below. He knew that months without his cock had left her aching for his seed within her womb... and Sasuke had no problem with supplying the jizz needed for that.

She was so wet, so willing, her incredible body moulding against his, as if her pussy had been made specifically for his massive cock to ruin it. Before him, she had lived a rather promiscuous lifestyle - now, she couldn't even  _think_ about being with any other man. Her Uchiha was simply too big, too dominant, too damn hot for her to even consider it.

"Fuck... you're always so damn tight, Anko." Sasuke growled. "So fucking sexy... and you're all mine, aren't you?"

There was no hesitation on her part. "Yes...!" she cried out, as he hit  _that_ spot deep within her, his mushroom head pressing against her cervix. She came, her walls tightening around him.

Sasuke only intensified his thrusts, as he felt his balls tighten beneath his thick shaft. With one last thrust, he slammed himself inside of her, grunting as he packed the beautiful violet haired woman full of his cum.

She convulsed on top of him, her eyes rolling back into her head. Soon, she went limp, her chest heaving up and down, her breaths coming hard and fast. Sasuke gently eased him off of her, laying her on her back on the bed. It was a beautiful sight, to see his jizz slowly trickling from her well fucked cunt.

Sasuke slipped into a pair of navy blue sweatpants, intent on grabbing a glass of water from the kitchen. He pulled his door open silently, stepping out and turning only to-

"Shit!" Sasuke recoiled, eyes widening as he found himself face to face with Robin. "What... I thought you were asleep." he said.

"I'm a light sleep." Robin said. "Beside, her screams would have woken anybody up."

He blanched. Okay... maybe he'd gotten a  _little_ used to living alone. "Sorry..." he murmured.

She smiled slightly. "It's no problem." she said. "She seems to be very pleased," Robin noted, glancing past him to the nude woman who was twitching on his bed. "Are you some sort of... player?"

Sasuke rubbing the back of his neck. "I guess you could say that." he said.

"Hmm." she murmured. "Good night, I suppose."

Then, she walked back to the couch, leaving Sasuke pretty damn confused.

_'Was she listening to me and Anko...?'_ he thought.  _'What a... strange girl.'_

Perhaps, if it had been brighter in the rather dark hallway, or if Sasuke had been paying more attention, then he may have noticed the tiny wet spot on the front of Robin's pajamas. Alas, he didn't, and in the end, after getting a cup of water, he returned to bed.

\---

Robin, despite her aristocratic looks and voluptuous body, was a rather simple woman - and in turn, she had rather simple needs. She didn't eat much, she talked even less, and in fact, spent most of her time on the couch, often watching the device that Sasuke had called a 'television'.

Days slowly ticked by. And, nearly every night, Robin watched as a new woman found her way into Sasuke's bed. A pink haired girl, a blonde with with two pigtails, a platinum blonde, a blue haired girl with strange pale eyes... and every time, before long, their incredibly loud moans of pleasure would echo through the small apartment.

Robin found herself... intrigued. Her libido had always been rather low, but she had to wonder... what exactly was Sasuke packing to make so many beautiful woman quite literally pass out?

As a result, she found herself in front of his bedroom, the soft sounds of flesh meeting flesh reaching her ears. Ever so gently, she nudged the door open, brown eye peeking through the crack.

And  _wow_ .

She had never been one to consider looks to be the most important attribute on a man - but  _wow_ . That cock... kami... that cock was something that looked like it'd been transplanted from a breeding stallion and put onto a man. So big, and Robin found herself frozen in place, brown eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

That pink haired girl was no match for Sasuke. He was fucking her into submission, that massive cock making it all the easier for the young Uchiha to force her to cry out his name over and over and over again.

The tip of Robin's ears turned pink.  _'What am I doing?'_ she thought.  _'I-I'm not some sort of pervert, am I?'_

It took her everything she had to gently close the door, and to slink back to her couch - leaving a small trail of her juices all the way.

As she wrapped herself in her blanket once more, the pink haired girl's moans began to increase in volume and intensity, Sasuke's grunts joining them.

She was unable to help herself. Robin eased a hand past the waistband of her pajamas, sliding it past her panties and slipping a finger into her wet cunt. All it took was the distant moans, the image of his cock still in her mind's eye, and she was soon cuming herself, forcing herself to remain quiet as her juices began to leak down her leg.

The girl left some time later, her skin practically shining as she quietly left the apartment.

Now was her chance.

\---

"... Sasuke..."

He had nearly drifted off to sleep, before a soft voice had distracted him from his stupor.

Sasuke opened his eyes, realizing that he was completely nude beneath the sheets. "Robin?" he said, sitting up. "What's up?"

She merely stared at him. "Do you... find me attractive?" Robin said, in all seriousness.

Sasuke blinked. "What?"

"I said - do you find me attractive?" Robin repeated.

He swallowed. She had been a little tease for the last couple of days, always wearing those skimpy outfits of hers, and wearing incredibly tight t-shirts and pajamas pants at night that only further served to frustrate him. For the past couple of nights, he'd had to have a constant stream of women cycling in - lest he snap and try  _raping_ Robin or something awful like that. A strong libido could do horrible things to a man.

"Robin..." Sasuke said, his voice low. "You are easily one of the most beautiful women that I've ever met."

She stilled. "Then... will you take me?" Robin asked, climbing onto the bed. "Will you give me the very thing I've been craving?" Her hand rubbed his prominent bulge through the sheets. "Well?" she said. "Will you?"

He sighed. "Robin, if you agree to this..." he said. "I'm not going to hold back. If we do this, by the time this night is over, I'll have you screaming until your lungs are hoarse. I'm going to claim every part of that sexy body... and you're going to like  _every_ second of it."

A shudder ran down her spine. "Sasuke..." she whispered. "Please...  _fuck me_ ."

Sasuke lunged forward, sweeping her into his arms. He didn't wait, quite literally ripping her clothes and undergarments off, until every inch of her naked body was exposed to his eyes. She was so incredibly sexy, her raven hair already slightly disheveled, her breasts bouncing with every breath she took.

He kissed his way down her chest, her stomach, until he reached the dripping slit between her thighs. Sasuke slid his tongue into her snatch, resisting the urge to smirk as she mewled. He wasn't sure if she was a virgin or not, but she was certainly inexperienced - even the lightest of touches forced moans from her lips. Robin was like putty in his hands, and Sasuke knew he was going to mould her until she was begging for his cum.

He kept up his ministrations, until she was leaking juices like a fountain.

Once he was done, Sasuke rearranged her onto her hands and knees, slipping his cock straight into her incredibly wet and unbelievably tight snatch. It was a wonderous feeling, Sasuke thought, to know that he was once more defiling such a beautiful and voluptuous woman. She was so ready, so willing, rocking her hips back against his as he slowly thrusted into her.

Robin had been expecting pain, on account of his sheer size and girth. But... no, there wasn't any pain - perhaps a slight stinging, as her walls stretched to accommodate him, but other than that, nothing but immense pleasure.

He took his time exploring her body, running his hands up and down her curvy body - from her large breasts, to her tight and toned stomach, all of the way down to the curl of raven hairs that rested on her mound.

She was heavenly. A gift from kami, although he wasn't sure why the gods would give him something as wonderful as this.

Soft pumps left her wanting more, the busty woman muffling her moans into his pillow. "Faster..." she growled, pushing back against him. "Harder..."

Her wish was his command.

Sasuke cupped her breasts, his fingers running over her hardened nipples as he began to thrust into her at a much more rapid rate. Thick slaps filled the room, as his balls slammed against her flesh. Her pussy was practically convulsing around him, walls tightening and loosening at will as he drove her to orgasm after orgasm, with seemingly no effort on his part.

She was so incredibly tight and hot, that Sasuke knew he wasn't going to last much longer. It was no matter - they had  _days_ afterwards, until Kakashi could finally arrange for her to have her own place.

"I'm going to come." he murmured into her ear, not halting in his thrusts in the least. "Where do you want it?"

Robin let out a long moan. "... inside." she murmured, her voice croaked and hoarse. "Inside..."

With one final drawn out groan, Sasuke came inside of the dimension traveler, his cock twitching as he filled her pussy with liquid hot cum. He continued to thrust, ensuring he got every single drop out as she shook violently.

Then, she went limp, falling forward onto her chest, his cock slipping from her pussy.

Sasuke leaned down, using his hands to spread her lips. He watched, transfixed, as his cum came flowing out of her cunt, collecting into a pool on his sheets. "Fuck..." he murmured, spreading her even wider. With a thick  _plop_ , more spilled out, Robin letting out a moan at the sensation.

"Sasuke..." she murmured, seemingly having forgotten to call him 'Uchiha-san'. "That was... incredible. I-I didn't know sex could be that good."

Sasuke smirked. "It gets better." he said, his cock still standing proud and tall. He put a hand on her jaw, tilting her head so he could capture her puffy lips in a deep kiss, his tongue plundering her mouth without restraint.

"Just... give me a few minutes." she breathed, eying his erection. "I... need a break."

A small smile. "Don't worry about it," Sasuke said. "We have  _plenty_ of time to kill."


	28. 28

Sasuke awoke, the soft chirping of birds reaching his ears. He glanced outside of his window, glaring at the feathered creatures that nested in a tree that was a few feet away from his apartment, nestled in the center of the street.

He let out a sigh, enjoying the warm feeling of Robin's naked body pressed against his own. She was out like a light, sleeping peacefully as her chest slowly rose and fell. He couldn't bring himself to wake her - so instead, he brushed aside a lock of raven hair, planted a kiss on her forehead, and slid out of bed as nude as the day he was born.

A shower would be nice, he decided. Collecting a towel from his closet, he stepped out into the hallway, disappearing into the bathroom and closing the door behind him. Flicking on the light, he slid back the shower door, striding inside and closing it behind him.

Robin's incredible body had easily managed to bring his erection to a semi - so he went with a cold shower. He didn't want to walk around Konoha with a bulge after all, especially one that could quite literally rip through his pants if he walked wrong.

Ten minutes later, he stepped out of the bathroom, his waist wrapped in a thick fluffy white towel, his hair dripping water onto the floor. He changed silently, not wanting to disturb Robin's slumber. Leaving a small note to tell her that he was going out, he departed out of the apartment, a more than noticeable spring in his step.

_'Maybe Naruko will be up for a spar,'_ Sasuke thought. If he was going to find her anywhere, it would be Ichiraku's, and so that's where he would go.

\---

Two women, each with distinct red marking on their cheek, walked in silence through the compound of their home.

However, a nearby conversation just  _happened_ to catch their attention.

"Did you hear?" a man said.

"No... what?" a woman said.

"Uchiha Sasuke found some girl in the woods - they don't know where she's from. She's a real looker though-"

In an instant, Inuzuka Hana and Inuzuka Tsume looked at each other, feral grins on both of their faces.

\---

And in the distance, as Sasuke fought Naruko in a spar, fists and legs flying, a shiver went down his spine.

"What is it?" Naruko asked, seeing the look on his face.

"I... feel like somebody's hunting me." he said. "Stalking me..."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Stop being so melodramatic, teme." she said, coming at him with her fist drawn back. "You have thirty fangirls 'hunting' you at any given time."

She had a point.

"Alright..." he said, easily blocking her punch and countering it with a roundhouse kick - which she blocked as well. "I hope you're right."

\---

When most said 'Inuzuka', the first image that popped into a shinobi's mind would likely be 'dog'. The clan was famous for their specially bred hounds, trained from birth to be ruthless killing machines.

However, if someone had ever managed to  _bed_ an Inuzuka, the first thing they would think of would be how passionate they are as lovers. An Inuzuka's libido was second to perhaps an Uzumaki, and orgies were not uncommon within the clan, during the dry season when desireable men were in low supply.

Sasuke himself had learned that lesson, months prior when he had claimed both the clan matriarch, Tsume, and her daughter, Hana, for himself. Typically, he could fuck the average woman unconscious within an hour - but they had lasted all  _night_ , and a few hours into the morning as well. It had been incredible, and had even left the young Uchiha sore for a day... or a week, if he were to be honest with himself.

Kakashi had called Naruko to his office for someone or another, and so once more he was alone at the training grounds, idly throwing shuriken at distant targets - hitting each one dead center every time.

Then, he stilled. He cocked his head slightly, his ear perking up.  _'Is that...?'_

Two women burst out of the trees, catching the Uchiha off guard. He was sure that they were friendly - otherwise, he likely would have whipped out his blade and cut them both down where they stood.

Mismatched eyes widened. "Hana...?" he said. "Tsume?"

"Sasuke." Tsume said, giving him a look as a lion may a zebra. "It's been a long time."

"Did you miss us, Sasuke?" Hana asked, adjusting her top to show off even more tantalizing cleavage. "Because we missed you..."

"... we missed you a lot." Tsume finished for her daughter. "It's been  _months_ , and there's one thing you don't do - you do  _not_ deprive an Inuzuka of her cock." She grinned. "You're in for a wild ride, boy. You better get ready."

Without waiting for a response, they advanced on the last of the Uchiha, matching brown eyes glazed over with looks of lust. Two pairs of hands wrapped around him, and Sasuke allowed them to ease him onto his back. Tsume pulled down his pants and boxers, freeing his soft cock.

The two licked their lips hungrily, before descending. It was an incredible sight, to have a beautiful mother and a sexy daughter working your cock at the same time, tongues and hands hard at work to ensure that he was experiencing maximum pleasure.

Sasuke let out a groan, as Hana's warm mouth engulfed the top half of his member, Tsume's soft hands working at the rest. The Inuzuka matriarch began to fondle his balls with a hand, her long tongue wrapping around as much of his shaft as it could.

"Fuck..." Sasuke grunted, his cock twitching inside of Hana's mouth. "I-I... I'm close." he told the two Inuzuka.

Hana and Tsume exchanged a glance, before redoubling their efforts. It was all too much, the relentless double assault on his thick member, and Sasuke finally came. Thick shots of cum filled Hana's mouth up to the brim, the daughter slipping it out of her mouth and quickly popping the still throbbing cock into her mother's mouth.

Once he was done, they both got closer to him, their mouths still full of his jizz. They opened them wide - showing him the massive load that he'd given the two, before the two swallowed them with loud, audible gulps. Once more, their mouths opened, to show that they had gulped down every drop of his seed. And that he could redeposit any time he wished.

"Alright kaa-chan," Hana said, turning to her mother. "Who gets him first?"

"Hmm." Tsume hummed. "Well, typically I'd say seniority rules - but I'm feeling a little competitive today." she grinned. "Rock, paper, scissors for it."

"You're on!" Hana said.

They dueled.

"Rock, paper, scissors." they chanted in unison.

Tsume played rock.

Hana played scissors.

"Damn it!" the younger of the two cursed, folding her arms over her chest.

Tsume stuck her tongue out at Hana. Swiftly, she took off her clothes, dropping them to the grass behind her unceremoniously. Sasuke took the time to take off his shirt, leaving himself fully nude before the two incredibly horny women.

Once her clothing was taken care of, Tsume straddled him, his cock resting against her thigh as she pulled him into a deep kiss. Tongues battled for dominance, neither willing to give an inch as the warm juices from her cunt idly dripped onto his shaft. Eventually, he won, plundering her mouth relentless, his hands wounding their way around her thin waist.

They pulled away, both of the lovers left breathless, panting lightly.

Tsume glanced down, making sure to line that glorious cock up with the  _right_ hole. She didn't want to risk putting that beast inside of her ass without any lube - he'd probably split her right down the middle, at the very least. Slowly, she pressed the tip of his member inside of her folds, letting out a groan as the burning in her loins was finally sated. A nice stuffing was exactly what she needed, and Tsume knew that the young stud below her could give her that and more.

She bounced up and down his cock at a lazy pace, small moans spilling from her lips as it filled her again. So big... so deep... her inner walls were being stretched so much, and yet he wasn't even a third of the way inside of her yet.

Sasuke was content to sit there, his arms looped around her waist, as she did most of the work. It was rather amusing after all, to watch her climax on his cock as he quite literally laid back and relaxed. But, he could see Hana practically salivating out of the corner of his eye, and he didn't want to leave the poor girl starving for his dick out in the cold  _that_ long.

A small smirk spread across his lips, as he tightened his arms around the busty Inuzuka. With a single thrust, he  _forced_ the rest of his cock inside of her, his mushroom head quite literally slamming against her cervix like a battering ram against a castle gate.

Her vision whited out. When she came too, she could hear screams - and she realized that they were  _her_ screams,  _her_ moans, as this boy brought her to a toe curling, mind blowing orgasm with nothing more than a single pump of his hips.

Kami... how had she ever gone without? It seems impossible now, to go a day without his cock filling her tight little cunt up. She'd craved it, of course - and there had been nights where she and Hana had found solstice in each other, both of them knowing that the other was deprived of the thing they wanted most, just as they were.

"Fuck." she growled. "Fuck, fuck, fuck... fuck me you bastard, give me everything you got!" She looked him dead in his eyes, her pupils constricting slightly. "Don't you dare hold back!"

Sasuke stared at her for a moment. Then, he pressed his lips to hers, his tongue slipping into her mouth once more as he began to  _pound_ into her, his massive cock jackhammering into her pussy at an incredibly rapid rate. Hana could only watched, transfixed, as her strong, prideful mother became little more than a limp ragdoll as the Uchiha truly began to fuck her.

Her juices turned into into a white froth as he slammed into her, his massive cock rearranging her insides to better fit him. He was relentless, hands squeezing the soft globes of her ass, as she came again and again, unable to even talk or do anything besides moan and whimper.

Finally, he bottomed out inside of her, his cock throbbing as he hosed down her womb with a huge load of his cum. Shot after shot filled her, until there was no room left inside of her pussy and it began to leak out of the sides of his shaft. He pulled out, pressing her onto her back and forcing his cock into her mouth once more - several more shots of his jizz spurting into her mouth.

She was on the brink of unconsciousness, but she managed to swallow his seed. She gave him a toothy grin - before lying back, brown eyes sliding closed.

Sasuke turned to Hana, and the girl quite literally shrunk in fear at the primal look in his eyes. She had taken the liberty of undressing as he had fucked her mother, and now her nude body was his to take in, from her perky breasts to her tight and shaven pussy.

He glanced down at his cock, which dripped with a mixture of Tsume's juices and his cum.

She looked so fuckable where she was, perched on her knees, her pink lips parted slightly as her brown eyes widened.

"Open your mouth," he commanded, taking a step closer to her.

She obeyed, and he slid his length into her wet and warm mouth, not stopping even when he entered her throat. He only stopped when he quite literally had nothing left to give, all fourteen inches of his throbbing cock jammed down her constricting gullet.

"You like that, you slut?" Sasuke murmured. "You like this big cock down your throat? Do you like knowing that this cock  _just_ fucked your mother, and now you're sucking it without a second thought?"

She stared up at him, tears prickling at the side of her eyes. Even so, her brown orbs were full of nothing but love and adoration, even as he abused her throat. Sasuke gripped her pony tail, beginning to thrust in and out of her mouth, watching as her pink lips stretched around his immense girth. A visible imprint of his cock ran along her creamy throat, growing prominent as he thrusted in and shrinking as he pulled out.

Sasuke  _loved_ this feeling, the absolute feeling of control that he got from dominating a sexy little kunoichi. Although they put on a proud demeanor, all it took was a big cock and a pretty face and they submitted just like any civilian girl or fangirl would. Pathetic... but it was all the better for him.

He gripped her hair tightly, groaning as his cock twitched down the column of her throat. He pulled out at the last moment, Hana coughing and heaving as needed air finally rushed to her lungs. He aimed his cock at her face, giving it the last few strokes it needed before blowing his load all over the Inuzuka.

Great shots hit her straight in the face, sticky hot cum feeling like a drug to her. It coated her brown locks, her cheeks, her nose, even her ample tits weren't spared, as Sasuke had made sure to spare enough jets to cover them until even her perky nipples weren't visible beneath his jizz. Once he was done, she was coated in a thick layer of his seed, Hana hardly recognizable beneath all of the cum.

"Hands and knees." he ordered, the young Inuzuka once again complying with his demands. She arranged herself on all fours, shooting him a 'come hither' look that was slightly ruined by the dried seed coating her otherwise pretty features. She should wear his jizz more often - it suited her.

He slathered juices from her soaking pussy onto his cock, making sure to get every inch of shaft nice and lubed up before he commenced the second phase of his domination of her - he had already claimed her pussy, all those months prior. Her mouth and body was his now as well, and now that firm ass would be the last piece in the puzzle.

Sasuke spread her puckered hole open with a hand, the other gently feeding his shaft into it. She groaned - the massive intrusion in her asshole sending ripples of both pain and pleasure up her spine. He was just so...  _big_ , it felt as if someone was trying to shove an arm up there instead of a mere cock.

Sasuke groaned, as the walls of her anus tightened immensely around his shaft. It was slow going without proper lube to ease the process, but he was determined, and at a steady pace, he kept sinking inch after inch into her ass. He gripped her cheeks firmly, keeping them spread as he watched his member disappear into her puckered hole.

Hana could hardly think. It was so surreal - she and her mother had promised him a 'wild ride', and yet the tables had been turned so easily. Now, Tsume was passed out several feet away, her womb full of cum. And she, Hana, was on her hands and knees, face and tits soaked in dried seed, with a fourteen inch cock bulldozing its way into her ass.

The funny thing was... she liked it. As an Inuzuka, she was always required to be the 'alpha', to show off her strength and pride and make sure everyone knew the power of her clan. Sometimes... sometimes, it was nice to be dominated, to have a strong young man come along and strip away her dignity until she was begging for his thick shaft to fill her.

It wasn't so bad, she thought, to be addicted to a man as fulfilling as Uchiha Sasuke.

He didn't last long, not with her incredibly tight previously virgin ass rippling around his member. A final thrust, and he came inside of her, filling her bowels with great jets of his jizz. He pulled out, spurts of his cum spraying from the tip of his head and coating her back and ass in great helpings of the sticky white liquid.

Sasuke let out a sigh, smiling lightly as Hana collapsed onto the ground. She twitched lightly for a few moments, his jizz leaking from her asshole in copious amounts, before stilling. He leaned forward, waving a hand in front of her face, only to find out that she'd passed out - same as her mother had.

He laid back on the grass, cock still standing proud and tall as he stared at the bright blue sky.

Life was good.


	29. 29

Inuzuka Tsume was an immensely headstrong woman, known to charge into battle first and ask questions later. It had served her well over the years - catching numerous opponents off guard... but it seems, that in the end, she had met her match.

He was pumping into her from behind, that muscled chest of his pressing into her back. He was relentless, fondling her breasts and clit without restraint, her head turned slightly so that he could plunder her mouth as well. Again and again, he bottomed out inside of her, forcing her to remain upright with his strong arms.

She hadn't stood a chance.

Sasuke let out a grunt, slamming himself into her and pumping the Inuzuka full of his seed for the fifth time that day. One might think she would have tired of a feeling like that by now, but somehow, it had only gotten better and better. She convulsed on his cock, moaning loudly enough that flocks of nearby birds flew into the air, clearly frightened by their activities.

She went limp, and he allowed her to fall to the ground, twitching ever so often.

Sasuke stood, pleased by his handiwork. Both of them, Hana and Tsume, had clearly been fucked literally stupid. Coated from head to toe in his seed, both of their pussies and asses leaking the sticky hot liquid, it was clear that the two wouldn't forget a day like this for a  _long_ time.

He flipped Tsume over, glad that she had managed to stay awake this time. Jamming his cock into her mouth, her gave her one simple request - "Clean."

And she did, her tongue and mouth working overtime to ensure that her man's cock would be fucking  _sparkling_ after she was done. And it was, as he pulled it out, it shone brightly with her saliva, cleaned of her and Hana's juices and his cum.

Sasuke let out a sigh. "Are you two going to have any trouble getting back to the village?" he asked.

Tsume coughed, a bit of his jizz coming out of her sore and abused throat. "We'll be fine," she murmured hoarsely. "Just... we’ll take a bath in the river over there and go to the compound for a fresh change of clothes."

"Good." Sasuke said. He quickly dressed once more, Tsume almost letting out a whimper as she saw that glorious pillar of meat disappear into the fabric of his pants. "I'll see you girls later." was all he said, before disappearing in a flicker of leaves.

Tsume rolled onto her side, brown eyes running up and down her daughter's cum covered frame.

_'I bet I look the same.'_ she thought with a smirk.  _'And it feels_ good _.'_

\---

Sakura was bored.

She let out a sigh, emerald eyes reflecting in the cool brown liquid of her tea as she gently stirred her sugar into it. Naruko sat across from her, chatting about one thing or another, but it was clear that the pink haired woman was in a different world entirely.

"Sakura-chan?"

She wondered, how Sa-

"Sakura-chan...!"

"Huh?" Sakura said, blinking. Naruko stared at her, blue eyes full of obvious worry.

"Are you... are you alright, Sakura-chan?" asked Naruko. "You kind of spaced out there."

"I'm fine." Sakura said, biting her lip. "Just... thinking."

"About the teme?" Naruko said.

Sakura let out a sigh. She and the blonde had been friends for  _years_ , and she knew her well enough to know when her thoughts were centered around a certain dark haired Uchiha.

"Yeah..." Sakura murmured.

Naruko rolled her eyes. "What is it this time?" the jinchuuriki asked.

"... what happens when he leaves again?" Sakura said. "I-I mean... you have your Hokage training to keep you distracted. Hinata has her clan duties... Temari has her position as an advisor to Gina... Ino has her flower shop. What do I have? A fucking hospital, where I do the same thing day in and day out - every time he leaves, all I feel is... all I feel is  _empty_ . Without him I- I don't know."

The blonde gave her a sympathetic look. "Teme's still beating himself up over the things he did in the war, Sakura-chan." she said. "I... I know you're hurting whenever he leaves, but until he feels better about himself and comes to terms with what he's done... Sasuke isn't ever going to come home."

"I know." Sakura said. "I just wish there was a way to... keep a piece of him with me when he leaves." A sigh. "A clone would do for a day, maybe two, but it's no substitute for the real thing... no offence intended."

"None taken." Naruko said. "I mean - you could always get him to knock you up," she said, in a clearly joking manner.

Sakura stilled.

Naruko's eyes widened.

"Woah, woah, woah, Sakura-chan, you're what - nineteen?" Naruko said swiftly, waving her hands in front of her. "Teme's pretty cool but maybe you should wait a little longer before thinking about kids...?"

Sakura hadn't heard a word she said. Instead, her mind was full of other things, wonderful things. Images of Sasuke pumping her full with his cum, her eggs meeting his sperm... his seed growing inside of her womb for nine months, until she would have  _their_ child.

The real question was this; would Sasuke be willing to let her have his child?

She had to find out.

Sakura stood, slapping a note onto the table to pay for her tea, and disappearing in a flicker of leaves despite Naruko's protests.

\---

After she had left Naruko at the cafe, she'd seeked out Sasuke - he hadn't been hard to find, considering he was at one of the training grounds testing out a new type of  _Chidori._

"Sakura," he said, in that deep and smooth voice that filled her with warmth. "What are you doing here?"

"Sasuke-kun." she said. "Do you think that you and I could go on a date... tomorrow night?"

He was silent for a moment. "Sure." he said. "When do you want me to pick you up?"

"Seven will be fine." Sakura said. "I'll make a reservation for us at a nice restaurant. Is that fine?"

"That's fine." Sasuke said. "See you tomorrow at seven, Sakura."

She left soon after.

And the next day, she stopped taking her birth control pills.

And that night on the next day, she went  _all out_ .

Sakura stared at herself in the mirror, a sly smile on the pink haired woman's face. She gripped the firm orbs on her chest, covered by a see-through lacy pink bra. They'd grown - although Naruko was still bigger than her much to Sakura's infinite depression - she wasn't the washboard of the group anymore. Her hands drifted down to her matching pink panties, slipping beneath the thin fabric to caress the neatly shaven folds below.

On the bed was a dress, a  _beautiful_ maroon dress that she'd kept for an occasion such as this. It shone in the dim light of her room, strapless, and the cleavage dipping down all the way to her navel. It was classy, yet still slightly slutty at the same time - although she was sure Sasuke wouldn't mind.

She slipped it over her head, forming a quick _Kage Bunshin_ to zip it up at the back.

Sakura glanced at the clock. It was six fifty-five. She was ready. Tonight was the night.

Minutes ticked by at an incredibly slow pace, until finally, she heard a knock at the door.

_'It's time, Sakura.'_ she thought.

\---

As the door swung open, Sasuke felt the air leave his lungs.

"Wow..." was all he could say. "You look... amazing, Sakura."

She beamed at him, her emerald eyes lighting up. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun." she said, pushing a small lock of pastel pink hair out of her eye. "Are you ready?" Sakura asked.

"Lead the way," Sasuke said, linking his arm with hers.

They walked, mostly in silence although Sakura did comment on a few things that they passed by. It wasn't a strange sight to see the two walking side by side - but to see Sakura in such a beautiful dress, and Sasuke in such an impeccable suit - everybody knew that the two were on a date.

She lead him to a high class restaurant, one that was actually right down the street from the one he'd taken Kurenai to several days prior. She'd pulled some strings to get them a reservation, and within five minutes, they were seated at their table and had already ordered their drinks.

Sasuke chuckled. "You know... this is going to sound blunt," he began. "But there  _has_ to be a reason you asked me out. I have no problem with it, of course, but you've clearly been looking forward to this."

Sakura shot him a toothy grin. "I have my reasons," she said in a shifty manner. "But I won't disclose them just yet." A pause. "So. Kakashi-sensei told me about that girl who's been staying at your apartment, what was her name, Robin? How have things been going with that?"

"Fine," Sasuke said. Not much had happened since he had claimed her the night before last. She was clearly slightly intimidated by him, and judging by the limp he'd left her with, she was clearly wary of another night. He'd have to fix that eventually. "She's been trustworthy as far as I can tell."

"That's good." Sakura said.

The waiter approached. "What can I get you two?" he said.

"A steak." Sakura said.

Sasuke gave her a funny look. "The salmon for me." he said.

The man quickly scribbled down their orders. "I'll be right back with your drinks," he said. "Sorry - they had to make a new pot."

"That's fine." Sakura said, waving him off.

"How have things been at the hospital?" Sasuke asked her.

"They've been great!" Sakura said. "It's gotten a lot easier, since I've actually managed to train up a few assistants to help ease the load. You know, before it was day in and day out at the place, but now I actually have a few hours to myself." She smiled. "I've considered taking up a hobby, but I'm not sure what."

"Hmm." Sasuke hummed. "Have you ever considered... gardening?"

Sakura snorted. "Me?" she said. "Sasuke-kun, I can hardly cook a bowl of ramen without burning it. There's no way in hell I could take care of a garden."

Sasuke smirked. "Don't be so hard on yourself," he said. "You're a medical nin - you live to heal people. Look at gardening like... you're healing and nurturing plants instead."

She was silent for a moment. "That's a good point, I guess." she said. "Maybe."

They talked. And talked and talked. Sakura had always adored that about Sasuke - even though he was silent and stoic most of the time, he really could hold a conversation when he wanted to. His travels had gifted him with a broad knowledge of many things - and soon, they found themselves discussing seemingly random things, such as the dangers of surviving in the desert.

"Trying to get across the desert using shunshin is a terrible idea." Sasuke said. "Your speed kicks up a lot of sand - and if the wind is strong enough, or it catches it in the right way, you can get an eyeful of it."

Sakura chuckled. "Has that happened to you?" she asked.

"... no." Sasuke said after a moment, the tips of his ears pink. "I just... saw it happen to someone else."

"Sure." Sakura said, disbelieving.

The waiter came by once more, two plates on his platter. He dropped them in front of the two, their food steaming and smelling absolutely delicious. "Enjoy!" he said, before swiftly making his exit.

They dug in, silence falling over the table as they ate. Sasuke had to hold in his snickers, though - Sakura was just so  _manly_ when she ate. Seeing a beautiful pink haired woman dig into her steak, chewing and cutting it with a fury she usually saved for the enemy.

Soon they finished, and Sasuke just couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Sakura," he said. "You never answered my question - why did you ask me out?"

She blushed prettily, pursing her red lips together. "I-I..." she glanced around, making sure that no one was around. "I want your child, Sasuke-kun."

"... my child?" Sasuke said. "You want me to...?"

Sakura nodded. "I... I took you here tonight, because I want you to do one thing, Sasuke-kun." she said. "I want you to take me open, take my clothes off, and  _fuck_ a baby into me."

Slowly, a smile spread across Sasuke's features.

"Alright." he said.

"Alright?" she echoed, eyes widening slightly.

"Yeah."

She beamed brighter than any star - if there hadn't been a table separating the two of them, she would have lunged forward and kissed him. Instead, she had to be patient, her foot tapping on the floor as Sasuke paid the bill.

He looped an arm around her waist, and in a  _flicker_ of shunshin, they were soon in front of her apartment. Sakura was positively brimming with anticipation as she unlocked the door, closing it once she and Sasuke had stepped inside.

"Unzip me?" she asked, turning her back to him. He complied, slowly bringing the zipper down, exposing inch after inch of creamy pale skin. Sakura didn't even wait - she allowed the dress to drop to the floor, leaving her standing in her matching pair of pink undergarments.

She sunk to her knees, nimble fingers fumbling with his belt buckle. In a moment, she slid his pants and boxers down in one smooth motion, freeing his rapidly hardening cock. Sakura gave it a few languid strokes, before gently taking his swollen length into her wet and warm cavern.

Sasuke smirked. Sakura knew him quite well - if she truly wanted to have his child, then she would have to  _work_ for it. He slid a hand into her pink locks, groaning as her tongue began to slide up and down his thick shaft.

Her emerald eyes looked into his mismatched ones, full of lust and love. She only continued to take more of his cock down into her throat. It just kept going, and going, until her nose was finally pressed against his crotch.

Sasuke groaned. He could last longer if he really wanted to, but he knew Sakura was itching to get to the main course. He came, thick shots of his seed shooting straight down her throat and into her warm stomach, adding to the steak that she had eaten earlier. She swallowed, and swallowed, and swallowed, his shaft throbbing in her mouth as he filled her belly up nice and good.

She slipped his cock from her mouth with a ' _pop_ ', sighing contently. She stood, and turned to make her way to the bedroom.

Sasuke gave her a smack on the ass, grinning at her light squeal. She lead him to her bedroom, practically ripping off her bra and panties as they walked. She lay on the plush red sheets of her bed, spreading her legs and slipping a hand down to open her pink folds for him.

He smirked. Shedding the rest of his clothes, he slid onto the bed, straddling the young woman as he barraged her with kisses, from her neck, to her breasts, all of the way down to her inner thighs. She was so wet, so willing, he honestly couldn't hold himself back any longer.

Gripping the base of his shaft, he lined himself up with her folds, before sinking straight inside of her wondrous cunt.

Every time, she seemingly forgot the extent of just  _big_ he was. She watched, mesmerized, as he stretched her pussy out to its limits, her pussy lips gripping his shaft tightly. So deep, so good, all she could do was moan as she came around his cock.

As he slowly pumped into the pinkette, he took one of her breasts into his mouth, suckling the rosy nipple that topped it. His other hand played with her other globe, twisting and pinching the other nipple between his fingers.

"Oh... Sasuke-kun..." Sakura gasped out, his fingers and mouth feeling like liquid fire on her cool skin. Combined with the slow yet steady assault on her cunt, it wasn't soon before she came again, groaning loudly as she wrapped her arms around his burly frame.

He gave her a vicious thrust, his head bouncing off her cervix, and she bucked and came once more.

Her pussy was simply too tight, too warm, and he thrust himself back in again, his cock twitching as he unloaded inside of her.

Years down the road, Sakura would  _never_ be able to admit to young Uchiha Sarada, that at the moment of her conception, her prideful, powerful mother moaned like a bitch in heat as her father gave her everything she could have dreamed of and more.

Sasuke didn't stop though. He only intensified his pace, slamming into her so hard and so fast that he whipped up his seed and her juices into a white froth. His mushroom head pounded against her cervix again and again, until finally the entrance to her womb opened, and he slid straight in.

The feeling of her warm, fertile womb drove him over the edge once more, and he came - great jets of cum shooting against the back of her most inner place as she moaned and convulsed against him.

"Thank youuuu, Sasuke-kunnnn...!" she cried out, throwing her head back as he threw her head over heels into orgasm after orgasm. It wasn't long before she passed out, a serene expression on her face as her pregnancy was assured.

He pulled out, watching as his cum came flowing out of her pussy like a waterfall. Sasuke pulled her on top of him, throwing the sheets over the two. His cock slid into the crevasse of her ass, and slowly but surely, he fell asleep.

\---

The next morning, Sakura awoke first.

Memories of the previous night came rushing back to her, and her face flushed a deep crimson as he glanced beneath the sheets, at the dry and flaking cum that coated her inner thighs and lips.

_'Let's see,'_ she thought, placing her hands against her stomach. There was a simple technique that well trained medical nin could use, that would allow them to tell if a person was pregnant even so soon after conception. If her hands glowed green, she had been inseminated. If they glowed red, they'd just have to go again.

Moments passed, until her hands turned...

"... green...!" she squealed, grinning brightly. Her squeal had unintentionally snapped Sasuke from his slumber, and he sat up, blinking his mismatched eyes.

"Huh?" he said. "Sakura, what's wrong?"

She glanced at him. "Um... I'm not sure if I'm pregnant yet," she lied. "We should probably go for another round... just to make sure."

Sasuke smirked. "I don't have a problem with that," he said, pulling her into a deep kiss.

Sakura moaned into his mouth as he teased a hardened nipple, and the two disappeared beneath the sheets once more.


	30. 30

Sasuke sighed, rubbing his forehead gently.

Kakashi had been rather... curious about his visit to Kirigakure nearly a year prior. It didn't seem like he suspected a relationship between he and the Mizukage, thankfully, but Kakashi certainly was a little wary of the beautiful redhead's village. He couldn't blame him, Kiri had always been known for their backstabbing nature.

Speaking of beautiful redheads...

He glanced below the desk he sat at, eying Rias - who was slurping happily on his cock, a grin on her face as her soft hands worked at his shaft.

"Good girl," he encouraged, brushing a crimson lock out of her eye. "Just like that... yeah... right there." He laid back in his chair, closing his eyes as he simply enjoyed the sweet sensations on his member.

Of course, he still had more work to do, writing up this report for Kakashi. Things he had seen in Kiri... what Mei had said to him, omitting certain  _things_ of course.

As his pen scribbled on the parchment, Sasuke grunted, his cock throbbing in Rias' mouth before he unleashed a torrential load down her throat. She drank it all down greedily, enjoying the taste and consistency of his seed.

She let his member slip from her mouth, a satisfied sigh leaving her lips.

"Thank you, Master." she said, grinning at him.

Sasuke gave her a light smile in return. "I'm almost done with this," he said, flipping the page. "Go freshen up and I'll meet you in my room."

Rias climbed out from beneath the desk, bouncing with giddiness as he ran headlong to his bedroom, his jizz sloshing about in her stomach.

A groan. She was insatiable... but then again, he wouldn't have it any other way.

Sasuke went back to writing his report.

\---

He felt a light chuckle rumble from his throat.

"Back for more?" he said, a smirk on his face as he leaned against the door.

Yugao scowled at him, although her gaze inevitably drifted lower.

"... yes." she said, after a long moment. The purple haired kunoichi was dressed rather casually, sporting a green tank top that showed off a delightful amount of cleavage, not to mention a pair of black slacks that hugged her firm ass as well. Her hair fell down her back in a glossy curtain, and those soft brown eyes of her raked up and down his figure as if she were remembering that night a month prior where he'd quite literally rocked her world.

Sasuke smiled. "Alright, then." he said, stepping to the side to allow her in. She stepped inside, giving Robin - who was sound asleep on his couch - a curious look. "Come on," he said, wrapping a hand around her bare shoulders. "My bedroom's this way."

Once there were inside of his room, Sasuke wasted no time, slipping his shirt over his head. His pants came off soon after, and then his boxers, revealing a cock that had haunted Yugao's dreams for  _weeks_ , although she wouldn't dare admit it out loud.

She slid out of her clothes as well, her tank top and slacks coming off to reveal a violet bra the same color as her hair, and a matching thong.

Sasuke smirked, closing the distance between the two of them in an instant. His tongue slid into her mouth, plundering it relentless as he pulled her soft body against his firm one. His hands drifted downwards, groping the firm globes of her ass. His bare cock rubbed against her pussy through the thin fabric of her thong - and Sasuke could  _feel_ her wetness, the way that she was already more than ready for him.

He picked her up easily, placing her onto the bed. Sasuke eased her thong to the side, lining himself up with her folds and sticking just the tip of his immense cock inside.

"You ready?" he asked her.

Yugao wrapped her arms around his back, brown eyes staring at his member. "Yeah..." she murmured. "Go ahead."

Sasuke let out a groan as he slowly sunk his enormous cock into her depths, her walls clutching at his shaft as if her life depended on it. And once again, Yugao soaked in the wonderful feeling of finally being full again - her pussy had ached for his throbbing shaft ever since that night in the woods, and now was the moment when the ache was finally sated.

It was an amazing sight, watching as he sunk inch after inch of that absolute  _beast_ into her drenched cunt. If Yugao had to be honest, his cock was truly a work of art - so long, so thick, throbbing with veins and muscles, with an exquisite curve that only added to the pleasure once it was inside of her.

It just kept going... and going... and going, until finally, his mushroom head was pressing against her cervix. Yugao gasped, arms tightening around him as he began to grind his hips against hers, a smirk on his face as she whimpered at the sweet sensation of his tip rubbing against the entrance to her most sacred place.

He twisted his hips, and she let out a long moan - her inner walls tightening immensely around his cock as he hit  _that_ spot.

"Oh jeez..." she mumbled, almost sounding as if she were drunk - but then again, maybe she  _was_ drunk, but instead of being wasted on alcohol she was drunk with cock instead. One of her hands was pressed against her lower stomach just beneath her navel, and she could  _feel_ his mammoth shaft just beneath her thin belly, as it thrust in and out of her snatch. "So deep..."

Sasuke grinned triumphantly. While the feel of her pussy was amazing - Sasuke had always felt that the best part of sex came from pleasing his lover in turn. He could come a dozen times in a row, but if his sex partner wasn't left hardly in control of her body once he was done, the young Uchiha felt... unacomplished. Kami had gifted him with a large cock and immense stamina to boot, he might as well use it to help others. It was the least he could do.

As he pounded into the purple haired ANBU, Sasuke felt his balls tighten, a telltale sign that he was about to blow his load.

"I'm going to come." he said. "Where do you want it, Yugao?"

Yugao let out a long moan, unable to answer for a moment as she came once more around his cock. "On me..." she said, after coming (mostly) back to her senses. "I-I want to feel that hot cum all over me."

Sasuke pulled out, stroking his thick shaft as his cock pulsated in his hand.

He grunted - and then  _came_ , thick jets of cum spraying from his cockhead and plastering the busty kunoichi. From her silky purple hair, to her plump pink lips, to her perky breasts and all the way down to her creamy thighs, nothing was spared. He just kept coming, Yugao moaning as more and more of his seed covered her.

The bra and thong she still wore were probably beyond repair - coated in so much of his cum they were, that the purple color was likely to be dampened with a tint of white for the rest of the fabric's days. From head to toe she was covered, his hot white seed warming her body.

To her delight, some of it had landed in her mouth, and she gulped it down eagerly, a smile on her face.

Sasuke smirked, slipping off of the bed.

"Thanks for that." he said, in all honesty. "You can use my shower or whatever, just be sure to throw the towel in the hamper, and try not to get any of my cum on the floor."

Then, he walked out of the room, either unaware or uncaring of his entirely naked state of dress.

Life was good.

\---

Far, far away from Konoha - deep in the Land of Demons, a young woman sets out with her entourage.

Her hair was an incredibly light shade of blonde, her eyes a soft lavender. She wore a white top that left her navel exposed, a soft yellow jacket that seemed almost a size or two too big for her small frame, and a pair of red shorts that cut off at the knee. Her name was Shion; and she was a woman whom was  _very_ intent on collecting a debt.

Years prior, Uzumaki Naruko had saved her life. Before they parted ways, Naruko had promised her one thing - that she would find Shion a suitable candidate with which to pass on her gift of  _Future Telling_ . Three years had passed since then, and the young blonde priestess hadn't forgotten Naruko's words. Now, it would be the time for the blonde jinchuriki to make good on that promise.

\---

"Wait,  _that's_ what you meant?" Naruko said, her blue eyes widening with shock.

Shion blinked. "What did you think I meant by 'helping me find a person to pass on my ability'?"

Naruko rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "I dunno..." she murmured. "Like, maybe you were gonna teach them it or something. Not get knocked up or anything like that."

The platinum blonde let out a sigh. "So I guess that's a no then, hm?" Shion said. "That's... unfortunate. There really aren't any suitable candidates back in the Land of Demons."

"Why not?" Naruko asked.

Shion pursed her lips together. "My ability is a rarity, one that requires the strongest of genes to pass on successfully." she said. "In the Land of Demons, most of the men are rather... pathetic, to be honest. None have caught my fancy, and I have never found myself attracted to any of them either."

"Well, if you  _have_ to pass on your ability, why does it matter how good they look?" Naruko pointed out. "You could just... get it over with fast and then you're good."

The priestess rolled her eyes. "It doesn't work like that, Naruko-san." she said. "I can't just pick up any random man off of the street and have them impregnate me - they have to be powerful, worthy of being the father of my child." A sigh. "You  _really_ don't have anyone in mind?"

"Well..." Naruko began.

"Oi, dobe." a voice interjected.

The two blondes whirled around, to face the mismatched eyes of Uchiha Sasuke.

"What is it, teme?" Naruko said, folding her arms over her chest.

"Sakura wanted me to come and get you." the Uchiha said, giving Shion a casual glance. "She said it was something important." Having said all he needed to say, he stuffed his hands into his pockets, strolling off without another word.

Shion stared at his back, her lips slightly parted as her lavender eyes focused on the red and white fan on his back. "Who..." she said. "Who is that?"

"That's Sasuke." Naruko said, giving her a strange look. "Why?"

"He's...  _beautiful_ ." Shion whispered. "Like- like a work of art. Kami... he's perfect."

Naruko blanched.  _'Not again,'_ she thought. "Are you telling me that-"

"Yes." Shion said simply. "I believe that your friend, Sasuke, is a prime candidate. Could you imagine our children, Naruko-san? They would be the  _awe_ of my home, unrivaled in both power and skill." Her eyes took on a glazed look. "The powers of the Uchiha and of my clan... I couldn't imagine anyone better."

The blonde jinchuuriki sighed. "Well, I don't think Sasuke would have any problem with the impregnating part." she said.

"Really?" Shion asked.

"Yeah." Naruko said. "Ever since the war, teme decided to become a bit of a player-" If you could call addicting over two dozen women to his cock  _that_ . "- and he really wouldn't care about any ulterior motives you have about it. I don't really like it... but... I love him, so I put up with it, I guess."

Shion frowned. "You are intimate with him?" she asked.

Naruko nodded.

"I've heard..." The priestess flushed slightly. "I heard it hurts a  _lot_ when you... erm..."

"... have sex?" Naruko completed for her. "Not for me it didn't. The blonde had a distant look in her eyes. "It's...  _incredible_ , sex that is. Like nothing I've ever felt before. Whether he's being rough or gentle, dominant or submissive... he's always so considerate." she said quietly. "He always tries to make it as pleasurable as possible for me. It's-" she chuckled lightly. "It's an experience you won't ever forget." Naruko promised.

Now, Naruko hadn't held up to her previous promise, though to be honest, she hadn't really understood what Shion was saying. But... this time, the platinum blonde knew she wasn't lying.

"Do you think you could... arrange something?" Shion asked.

Naruko smiled. "Sure." she said. "Meet me back here at... seven o'clock tonight, and I'll have him ready by then."

Shion smiled as well. "Thank you... Naruko-san." she said, standing up. "I will see you at seven then." She walked away, a noticeable spring in her step.

The blonde jinchuriki shook her head.  _'First Sakura, then Shion.'_ she thought.  _'At this rate, I'm going to be next.'_ An interesting prospect to say the least - not that she'd admit it to the teme - and it probably wouldn't do to get pregnant  _while_ she was Hokage...

Hmm. It was something to consider, at least after she had successfully arranged Shion's insemination, likely in the form of the priestess screaming her lungs out as Sasuke plowed her..

\---

Sasuke was rather memorized when he opened his apartment door, revealing a very dressed up Shion. Naruko hadn't been kidding - she  _was_ incredibly beautiful. She wore a pale yellow dress that fell to her lower thighs, not to mention exposed a generous amount of cleavage. Her platinum blonde hair was done up in an intricate manner, and her lips were coated a deep ruby red.

He resisted the urge to smirk. It was obvious that she was checking him out, those lavender eyes roaming up and down his frame. Sasuke simply couldn't  _wait_ to have her writhing on his cock.

"Naruko told me you were coming." Sasuke said, his voice low and velvety. "You  _are_ Shion, yes?"

Shion was shook from her stupor by the sound of his warm baritone. Her ears turned a light pink at having been caught staring at him like that - but she kept her composure.

"Yes," she said. "I am Shion. You are Uchiha Sasuke?"

"That's what they call me." he said. "Come in," Sasuke insisted, stepping to the side. Shion promptly stepped in, and he closed the door behind her.

Luckily for him, Kakashi had  _finally_ managed to get Nico Robin an apartment of her own - giving him all of the space and room he needed to ensure this lovely blonde was satisfied thoroughly.

Shion gulped, her hands feeling rather clammy. "So..." she began. "How- how do we do this?"

"Well," Sasuke said, folding his hands over his chest. "We can start with you taking those clothes off."

She flushed. "W-what?" she asked.

Sasuke smirked. "I can't give you that child you desire with them on," he pointed out. "And besides - I'll take mine off too. But you need me more than I need you... so take them off."

The blonde felt her flush intensify slightly. But, she complied, taking a few steps back before beginning the impromptu show for the dark haired Uchiha.

She slid the straps of her dress off of her shoulders, slowly easing it down until it simply dropped to the floor - revealing a green bra that struggled to hold back her ample breasts, and a pair of panties that were clearly already slightly moistened. Shion turned, picking her up her dress and placing it neatly on a chair - at the same time giving Sasuke a wonderful view of her firm and taut ass.

Shion looked at him, her lavender eyes filled with anxiety. "It- it's your turn..." she murmured, poking her fingers together in a manner reminiscent of a certain Hyuga heiress.

"A promise is a promise." Sasuke said, gently pulling his shirt over his head. His chiseled muscled chest was revealed, one that Shion could legitimately spend  _hours_ fawning over, running her thin fingers up and down his pecs.

Then, his pants came up, boxers sliding down as well.

Shion's jaw quite literally dropped, as that- that  _beast_ fell out. Fourteen inches in length, it looked more as if a python had grown in place of his penis, much bigger than anybody had ever told her they could be. Now, Shion could see how a man like him could cause even someone like Uzumaki Naruko to be so submissive - this would put any woman in their place given the chance.

"Go ahead," Sasuke said, a smirk on his face as his cock jerking up towards his belly, dripping pre cum. "Look your fill."

And she did. Lavender eyes traced every vein, every muscle, every inch of that glorious member, until she could probably draw it from pure memory alone.

Before she could react, however, Sasuke had flashed forward, sweeping her up in his arms. Her legs wrapped around his waist enthusiastically, as the young Uchiha pulled the priestess into a deep kiss. She was inexperienced, and it was easy for him to battle her tongue into submission, allowing him to plunder her mouth relentless.

He carried her easily to his bedroom, setting her down onto the bed having not broken their kiss for even a second. Of course, all goods things must come to an end, and he pulled away, leaving Shion breathless. Sasuke took his sweet time slipping her panties off, exposing her glistening folds to his mismatched eyes. Her bra came off next, ample tits spilling out, topped with rosy nipples that were practically begging to be suckled.

He licked his lips, his eyes drifting up and down her exposed body. Shion flushed, resisting the instinct to cover herself. She could  _feel_ his cock on her thigh, the massive pillar of meat visibly throbbing. He wanted her just as much as she wanted him, Shion realized, and that made her feel...  _sexy_ .

"Sasuke-kun," Shion murmured. "Please...  _fuck me_ ." It was a once in a lifetime opportunity to hear a noble like her use such profane words, especially in such a context. And Sasuke certainly wasn't one to squander a chance such as this.

He lined himself up with her folds, and then slowly yet surely, sunk himself inside.

Bliss. Nirvana. Mind blowing pleasure. Any of those words could be used to describe what Shion felt - as her tight little pussy submitted to his massive cock. Her inner walls stretched immensely, her hands wrapping tightly around his burly frame as he pushed deeper and deeper into the beautiful blonde.

The sheer size of his member added another layer of lewdness to the act - she was just so  _small_ compared to him, in every way. She hardly came up to his shoulders when they were both standing up, and with her laid back like this, he engulfed her body and more. His cock was on the urge of simply being too  _big_ for her small cunt despite the ample lubrication. She felt safe... knowing that nothing could possibly harm her with a man such as Uchiha Sasuke above her.

And yet, more was still to come. As he began to pump in and out of her snatch - lavender eyes  _widened_ . She glanced down at her once flat stomach, lips parting in obvious surprise as she saw the clear imprint of his cock, becoming more pronounced every time he thrust in and shrinking every time he pulled back.

The mere sight sent her head over heels into a  _massive_ orgasm, her tones curling as a long, guttural and incredibly loud moan spilled from her lips. She shook violently against him, and yet he didn't stop, only intensifying his pace as his thick cock claimed her pussy.

"Fuck..." Sasuke growled, his hands reaching up to grope her firm tits. "You're so damn tight, Shion-chan," the young Uchiha grumbled, leaning down to nibble at the creamy skin of her neck. "You like this, don't you? You like having my big cock inside of you, fucking you into submission, huh?"

"Y-yes...!" she cried out, her back arching as she came once more. "I-I love it!"

Her womb itched for his seed, her cervix yearning to open as his mushroom head slammed against it again and again.

_'So good, so good, so good...'_ was all Shion could chant in her head, as hard thrust after hard thrust left her reeling, barely on the brink of consciousness from the roller coaster of orgasms he'd put her through. And yet, they hadn't reached the grand finale yet.

It was clear where she wished for him to cum, considering the eventual goal of their coupling.

With one final, brutal thrust, Sasuke sunk balls deep into the beautiful blonde, his cock throbbing as he unleashed a torrential load into her pussy. His seed filled her womb to the brim, sloshing around within her as she shook from what was possibly her biggest orgasm yet.

He pulled out, a smirk on his face as his jizz began to leak from her stuffed pussy.

She only continued to shiver and shake, her eyes rolling back into her head as she twitched on his bed. It took nearly three minutes for her to come back to her senses, and by then, Sasuke was already  _beyond_ ready for a second round.

"Y-you can still go?" she stuttered, lavender eyes widening.

Sasuke smirked. "With a beautiful woman in my arms?" he said, nibbling at a breast. "How could I not?" A smile slid across his face. "Besides... we've got to make  _sure_ that you're pregnant, no?"

"I... I guess." Shion murmured.

"There's no point in waiting then." Sasuke said, before once more descending on her. Shion melted into his arms, and the rest of the night was lost in a haze of pleasure.


	31. 31

Sasuke rubbed his forehead gently, a sigh spilling from his lips.

"Why does the Tsuchikage want me exactly?" he asked Kakashi.

The silver haired Kage shrugged. "I don't know." he said. "But... I don't think it's a trap or anything of the sort, and even if it is, you'll be fine." He offered the young Uchiha a smile - at least, it appeared that he was smile beneath that mask of his. "Just be careful."

Sasuke ran a hand through his spiky hair. "... alright." he said. He gave Kakashi a small nod, and then disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

\---

The journey to Iwagakure was a rather easy one, despite the dangers of the road. Perhaps a civilian or a chunin may have trouble crossing between countries - but someone like Sasuke, who feared by nearly all within the Elemental Nation, would have next to no trouble on his travels.

It usually took about a week to go to Iwagakure from Konoha. Except, Sasuke decided to take a little detour... to visit a certain someone that he hadn't checked up on in a while.

\---

" _Fuck_ ...!" she cried out.

She rode him like a woman possessed, bouncing up and down on his cock. Her hands were pressed firmly onto his chest as leverage, her ample tits going up and down in tune with her ministrations.

Konan leaned down, pressing her plump lips to Sasuke's. His arms were wound lazily around her thin waist, although they occasionally slipped down to give the firm globes of her ass a quick squeeze.

"Did you miss me?" he murmured huskily, after she had pulled away.

She let out a groan, stopping for a brief moment as she ground her hips, his girth twisting around in her pussy. "You're damn right I did." Konan said, giving him a light smile. "Did you?"

"Of course." Sasuke said, one of his hands running through her beautiful light blue hair. He pulled her down into another kiss, their tongues battling for dominance as she continued to grind her hips. "I wanted to tell you something, Konan."

"What?" she asked, those alluring hazel eyes staring into his mismatched ones.

"I... still remember what you told me," he began. "the last time I was in Amegakure." Perhaps it had been in the midst of their throes of passion, but her words still rang true -  _'I love you, I love you!'_ . "I wanted to tell you that I love you too, Konan." Sasuke said.

Konan stopped everything she was doing, her lips parting slightly as she stared at him.

"You're beautiful." he murmured. "Funny... and absolutely irresistible. If I could..." he drifted off, and Konan frowned.

She brushed a strand of black hair from out of his eye, cupping his jaw. "Could what?" she asked softly.

He looked at her, a tinge of guilt in his gaze. "You're not the only one, Konan." he said. "There are others... many... many others, and... I-I love maybe not all, but some of them too." He bit his lip. "I love you Konan, but I couldn't bear for you to think that what you and I had was... exclusive, or something of that sort."

Konan offered him a gentle smile, pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek. "I'm glad you told me." she said. "But... you could be with one other woman, or a thousand others." Konan murmured. "And I'd still love you, Sasuke. As long as you love me in the same way... that's... that's all I need."

"Really?" he asked.

"Really." Konan replied.

A soft smile spread across his face.

Then, in an instant, it morphed into a smug smirk.

With seemingly no effort at all, he reversed their positions - slamming her back into the mattress as he straddled her hips, having not unsheathed himself from her snatch for even a split second. Sasuke nipped at the creamy skin of her neck, his hands reaching up to gently fondle her breasts.

"Hmm..." he murmured, the feel of his voice against her throat sending shivers down Konan's spine. "What am I going to do with you?" Sasuke ran a hand up and down her body, tracing a finger all the way from her perky breasts down to their joined hips below. "So sensitive... so tender." he said. "I could stay in bed with you all day and not get bored, angel." He grinned. "Do you want me to give this tight cunt a nice pounding?" he suggested, giving her an experimental thrust. "Or... maybe this firm ass? Or... do you want my cock down that little throat of yours, instead?" Sasuke gave her neck a light lick, enjoying the warm feeling of her skin on his tongue.

Konan melted like putty beneath his touch. A sly grin spread across the blue haired beauty's face, as a light bulb flicked on above her head.

"You have  _Kage Bunshin_ , don't you?" she mumbled. "Why not all three at once?"

Sasuke smirked. "I didn't know you were kinky like that, angel..." he mumbled huskily. "But that is an  _excellent_ idea." He slid out of her, climbing off of the bed. He formed a seal - and in an instant, two exact clones formed beside him. Three incredibly long and hard cocks pointed towards her, and Konan knew the look on her face was one of nothing but incredible  _want_ . What woman could blame her? Faced with three copies of of the man she loved, all fully erect and ready to give her what she craved day in and day out, Konan could consider herself one of the luckiest girls in the world.

"Well?" Konan said, her voice low. "What are you waiting for, an invitation? Come and get some, boys." One of her fingers tweaked a rosy nipple, while the other slipped down to her slit, digits holding her pink folds open for the three Sasuke's viewing pleasures.

The trio of well endowed Uchiha glanced at each other, smirks plastered on each of their faces. Then, as a unit, they advanced forward, climbing back onto the bed with the blue haired beauty. Like clockwork, the took their positions - one pressing against her folds, the other at her puckered backdoor, and the third's mushroom head a mere inch away from her puffy lips.

In unison, they all thrusted in. And Konan experienced something that could only be described as pure nirvana - all three of her tight holes being filled at once. She moaned around the thick shaft lodged in her throat, her eyes rolling back as the three studs began a vicious tempo that had her bouncing between them like some sort of human pingpong.

Back and forth she went, sandwiched between two massive cocks in her pussy and ass and gagging on one stuffed down her gullet. It was...  _amazing_ to her. One Sasuke could bring her to orgasm after orgasm, but three Sasukes was practically driving her fucking crazy.

He was breaking her, she realized. How could she survive after this? Konan felt so... so  _full_ , so  _complete_ , as if the cocks that stretched out her pussy, ass, and throat so much had filled a hole in her life that she hadn't realized she had. No pun intended.

Sasuke - the original one for clarification - was rather enjoying the feeling of Konan's tight mouth, especially the way her amber eyes gazed into his mismatched ones with nothing but abject love and adoration.

"Fuck..." he grunted, as her incredible tongue swirled around his shaft. Even while being pounded from three ends, she always took the time to ensure  _each_ of them got as much pleasure as possible. That was another thing he loved about her, the way she always seemed to care.

Sasuke slipped a hand into her blue locks, helping her to take him even deeper and deeper, inch after inch of this throbbing length sliding into her warm cavern.

The Sasuke below her, the one pounding her pussy to be specific, was enjoying her rapidly tightening cunt as he jackhammered in and out of her. She was so soft, so small compared to him - the three of them dominated her lithe frame entirely. All she could see was him, all she could feel was him.

He reached up, cupping her firm breasts, fingers running over the nipples that crowned both globes. They were firm and supple, large enough that he could use them for a tit job or something of that sort, but small enough that his hand didn't pale in comparison to them. They were just right. He leaned up, taking one of them into his mouth and suckling at it like a newborn infant.

The last Sasuke, the one currently stretching out the puckered hole on her ass, was feeling just as good as the other two. Not only was her anus incredibly tight, rippling around him like some sort of dry tidal wave, but he was given an amazing view of her firm ass. He gave her a light smack on a cheek, the girl groaning around his original's cock as he and the one pounding her pussy began to slam into her even harder.

They all looked at each other once more, smirks widening even further if possible as they all neared their limit.

With one final brutal thrust on all of their parts, Konan had incredibly massive loads shot into her ass, pussy, and throat - all at once. It just kept coming and coming, and the feel of her womb and bowels being filled with his seed was only intensified by the rush that filled her as she swallowed shot after shot of his jizz.

The clones dispelled, Konan falling onto the bed as the original Sasuke shot yet another load down her throat, pulling out at the last second in order to give her face a good plastering as well.

Konan rolled over onto her back, moaning and groaning as copious amounts of his seed dripped from both her abused pussy and ass, his cum sloshing about in her stomach. Her tongue darted out, collecting any jizz she could off of her face and popping it into her mouth like cotton candy.

"Argh..." she groaned. "No more, Sasuke... not for a while."

Sasuke pressed his lips together in what could be considered a pout - that is, if he wasn't an Uchiha. Uchihas didn't pout, not ever. "Come on..." he murmured. "Another round. I'll take it easy."

She grinned lightly at the cute expression on his face. "Later." she told him. "Can we just... snuggle?" The word sounded odd coming from her mouth, but it  _was_ what she wanted to do.

The young Uchiha sighed. "Alright." he said, pulling her into his arms. They took up a spoon position, him being the big spoon, and they just... relaxed. Sure, they occasionally kissed or talked, but mostly just enjoying each other's presence.

What a nice detour this had been.

\---

The guard at the gates of Iwagakure was strangely accommodating.

"Ah! Uchiha-san," the masked man said, giving him a polite bow. "We had received word that you were supposed to arrive here about a day ago. Were you delayed?"

"Poor weather." Sasuke replied without hesitation. "I had to stay at an inn longer than I had planned."

The guard gave him a smile, or at least it looked like it. "I suppose complications can happen to even the strongest among us." he said. "Follow me - Tsuchikage-sama is expecting you."

"Lead the way." Sasuke said.

Surprisingly enough, many of the people they walked past in Iwagakure were...  _friendly_ towards him. Most of the village had no lost love for missing shinobi, and the fact that he had taken down an entire camp of them that had terrorized the countryside had endeared him to more than just a few people. There were even a few fan girls - their eyes practically the shape of hearts as they looked at him.

Once they reached the Tsuchikage's palace itself, it only took about five minutes this time to reach the office. They entered, although Sasuke couldn't see the Tsuchikage, considering the chair was turned around entirely - facing the village rather than him.

"Tsuchikage-sama." the guard said. "We have brought Uchiha Sasuke to you as requested."

"Good," said a very familiar, and  _very_ feminine voice. The chair wheeled around, revealing Kurotsuchi - who looked mostly the same, aside from the brown hat on her head that had once belonged to the Sandaime Tsuchikage, Onoki. "Leave us," she continued. "Uchiha-san and I have some important business to discuss."

"Hai, Tsuchikage-sama." the guard said. Then, with swift strides, he left the office, closing the door behind him.

" _You're_ the Tsuchikage now?" Sasuke said, once the man had left.

Kurotsuchi gave him a sly smile. "Yup." she said, standing up from her chair, languidly placing her hat down on the desk. "Normally, I'd have to get leave from the old man to come and see - as if he would let me do that." She slid around the edge of the desk, walking up to the doors of her office. Her fingers tapped a specific part of the wall, and arcane runes soon spread out to coat every corner of the room, glowing brightly for a moment before fading. " _Now_ , Kakashi-dono was more than kind enough to let me ask you here for a... 'very important mission'." Her smile widened. "Want to know what it is?"

He caught that distinct look in her eye, and same as her, a small smile spread across Sasuke's face. "What?" he asked.

"Well... what I did just now made sure the office is completely isolated." she said. "That window right there," Kurotsuchi gestured to said window, "is now reflective, so no one can see in. Nobody will be able to come in, to  _hear_ anything that happens within these walls... as far as the world is concerned, the two of us are in the middle of incredibly important discussions between our two villages." Kurotsuchi stepped up to him, until her lips were a few inches away from his. "Sasuke... your mission is to bend me over this desk, and fuck me until I can't walk for a week. Do you think you can do that...  _Sas-uke_ ?"

Sasuke pressed his lips to hers, his hands wounding around her thin waist until her soft body was pressed against his firm one. They pulled away several moments later, Kurotsuchi left breathless.

"I think that's a mission I can handle." Sasuke whispered huskily. She could feel his bulge through the fabric of his pants, and kami, he was just as big as she remembered. He nipped at her neck, his hands running up and down her slim frame. "You won't even have to pay me for it either, I think I'm fine with a freebie... this time."

"This time?" Kurotsuchi said, as a chuckle spilled from her lips. "I think we've got a lot more 'missions' ahead of us, don't you?"

Sasuke grinned against her neck. "I don't have a problem with that in the slightest." he said. Then, he descended his lips onto hers, his fingers pulling at the clothes she wore. Soon, the Yondaime Tsuchikage was nude on her desk, every inch of her body available for Sasuke to take in. From her perky breasts, her toned stomach, all the way down to the small curl of black hairs on her mound, Kurotsuchi was truly a beauty.

And she was all his.

He dropped to his knees, until his pale tongue was mere inches away from her already dripping slit. Then, without mercy or restraint, he dived in, beginning to eat out the black haired Kage with a ferocity usually seen in battle.

Oh yes, she had missed this. Kurotsuchi moaned and writhed on the desk where her predecessors had sat at, her thighs clamping tightly around Sasuke's head. Her fingers clutched the sides, as Sasuke forced her head over heels into a mind numbing orgasm from his tongue alone.

"Kami..." she whispered, shivering. He didn't stop for a second, and she could  _feel_ the smirk on his face as his tongue pierced her slit and hit every spot in nearly the perfect manner. He purposely teased her G-spot until she was on the brink of coming... and then hit it with everything he had, until she was practically foaming at the mouth from the intense waves of pleasure rippling through her.

By the time he was done, her juices soaked the desk, dripping softly onto the carpet. Sasuke licked his lips, scooping some of her liquids up on his tongue. He pulled her head up, slipping his tongue into her mouth and allowing her to taste her delicious juices.

Sasuke took a step back. Swiftly, he undressed himself, throwing his clothes onto the ground beside Kurotsuchi - his massive erection finally freed, throbbing madly and dripping precum at a startling rate. Teasing Kurotsuchi like that had really gotten him going, and now he couldn't wait to pound her tight little pussy.

He pulled her practically limp body off of the desk, Kurotsuchi still twitching slightly from the aftermath of him eating her out. Bending her over the desk, her nipples biting into the wood, he  _rammed_ himself inside of her pussy, bottoming out in the beauty with a single thrust.

"Oh...  _oohhh_ ..." she moaned, feeling that sweet length she'd been craving fill her up. His sheer girth stretched her cunt immensely, and as he began to thrust in and out of her, she was helpless to resist. Bucking against the desk, her cries filled the room, as he quite literally pounded her against the hardwood.

"Fuck..." Sasuke groaned, pumping in and out of her at a brutal pace. This was what - the fourth Kage former and current that he'd claimed? Five if you counted Naruko, who was almost guaranteed the title of Nanadaime by now. He gave her a hard smack on the ass, her creamy cheek turning almost red as he intensified his pace.

_'Cock. Big. Sasuke. Oh... kami...'_ Those were practically the only words that Kurotsuchi could even think, as she came again and came again at the mercy of the long dicked Uchiha fucking her. She couldn't talk, the only sounds escaping her mouths being whimpers as he pulled out, and incredibly loud moans as he shoved himself back in.

Sasuke reached up, wrapping a hand into her slick black hair and  _pulling_ her head back, forcing her back to arch and giving him an another angle to thrust into her even deeper. He pounded again and again at the entrance of her womb, his cock twitching rapidly within her cunt.

Finally, with a groan, he dumped his seed inside of the beautiful Kurotsuchi, continuing to thrust himself in and out of her as great jets of his jizz filled her womb to the brim. She could only continue to shake violently, only held up by the desk as she came once, and then twice from the cum stuffing her full.

Kurotsuchi slumped against the desk, drool leaking from her mouth as his seed did the same from her pussy.

Sasuke gave her another harsh slap on the ass, this time staining her other cheek with a hand print. "Don't think we're done yet, Tsuchikage-chan." he said, a smirk on his face. "I have plans for you in this office."

She could only let out a light moan, as he slid his cock back into her sore pussy.


	32. 32

Sasuke lounged in the rather comfortable chair, a serene look on his face as he enjoyed the view...

... of Kurotsuchi working his cock that is.

She was a dedicated little thing, using everything in her arsenal - her soft hands, her nimble tongue, her warm mouth - to try and get a taste of the seed that she craved too much. Call him boastful, but it felt even better than she was doing it to him in  _her_ chair, the chair where three generations of Tsuchikage had sat, now occupied by the last of the Uchiha as the Yondaime Tsuchikage gagged on his member.

He slipped a hand into her dark hair, as a small groan spilled from his lips. Kurotsuchi looked up at him with those big brown eyes of hers, plump lips stretching immensely around the girth of his throbbing length.

"Come on, Tsuchikage-chan..." Sasuke said sultrily. "I know you can do better than that."

A challenge appeared to be just what she needed. There was a new fire in her gaze - and with renewed vigor, she took his shaft down her tight gullet once more. It was insane to Kurotsuchi just how  _long_ he was, it just kept going and going until she felt as if it was halfway to her stomach, and yet there was still fucking  _more!_

She could feel every engorged vein on his shaft as it slid down her throat. Every inch of skin, every cubic centimeter of muscle, and every drop of precum that trickled down to her belly. It was an addiction to her - something that she just couldn't get enough of, despite the toll his cock took on her body. After their first time together... she'd limped for a week. He hadn't taken her virginity, but he'd claimed everything else about her - her tight little pussy, her fertile womb, every bit of her body... and honestly, Kurotsuchi had  _no_ problems with that.

So long as she got her fix of cock and him in general, Sasuke could exploit her body as he wished. It didn't seem so bad a life, to lead her village in the day and to be a submissive little bitch during the night, either firmly on her knees before the last of the Uchiha or taking his mammoth cock into her pussy.

A sort of depraved grin spread across her face, a very odd look considering the throbbing member stuffed firmly into her gullet. She took him deeper and deeper, until her nose was finally poking into his pelvis. Every inch of his fourteen inch monster was down her throat, and each twitch of it sent shivers running down her spine. Juices dripped down her leg, soaking the carpet beneath her in Kurotsuchi's sheer arousal.

Sasuke smiled, giving her a pat on the head as if she was a mere dog.

"I'm going to come." he told her, as mismatched eyes stared into her brown ones. "Swallow every last drop."

And then, he came, shooting a massive load straight down Kurotsuchi's throat and straight into her belly. His cock twitched and throbbed, and she could  _feel_ as his seed traveled the length of his shaft, before spurting from his tip. His jizz was so warm, so thick, and as he slowly began to slide out of her throat, she was forced to swallow it down, her taste buds screaming from the flavor.

Finally, he was done.

As his cock slipped from her mouth, he grabbed her jaw firmly. "Open." he commanded her. And she complied.

She showed him the seed still in his mouth, the white goo glistening in her warm cavern. Then, with one massive audible gulp, she swallowed it all down. "Mmm..." she moaned, opening her mouth once more to show him that not a single drop of his jizz had been wasted.

"Fuck." Sasuke groaned, feeling his still hard cock twitch at her actions. "Has anyone every told you how sexy you are?"

"You have." Kurotsuchi said, grinning up at him. "Plenty of times.'

Sasuke smirked. "Mission accomplished?" he asked.

She let out a chuckle. "Yeah." she said, glancing at the cum that oozed from her pussy. "Mission accomplished."

\---

Two days had passed. And tonight was his last night in Konoha - at least, until he returned.

"You fucking slut." Sasuke growled, as he pounded what was easily one of the finest asses in the Elemental Nations. "You just couldn't resist, could you?" He smirked, giving her a smack on the ass. "Your husband is probably rolling in his grave right now."

Kurenai's face burned in shame, but even so, she couldn't stop the moans the spilled from her lips as that glorious cock filled her again and again.

Anko sighed, curling up right in front of her red eyed friend, completely nude and absentmindedly fingering her cunt. "Go easy on her, Sasuke-kun." the violet haired kunoichi said. "With a cock like that, I'm surprised every woman in Konoha doesn't try and jump you just when you walk through the streets."

_'It's getting there.'_ Sasuke thought.

"Tch." Sasuke said, not ceasing in his pumps. "I don't do easy, Anko." he murmured. "And besides - she  _likes_ it." He gave Kurenai a hard thrust. "Don't you, slut?"

And just like clockwork, she tightened around him, groaning into the sheets in orgasm.

Sasuke smirked triumphantly, giving the red eyed beauty another smack on the ass as he intensified his pace, jackhammering into her tight pussy. Now, you have to remember - Kurenai was a  _mother_ . Her pussy was pretty god damn loose compared to the virgin cunts of say, Naruko or Gina, but Sasuke's sheer size and girth made it tight for the young Uchiha.

Suddenly, he stopped, drawing a whimper from Kurenai. Before she could react, he flipped her onto her back, driving himself directly back into her cunt.

After about a minute or so of brutal pounding, Sasuke realized something.  _'She's avoiding my gaze_ ,' he thought, watching as she closed her eyes, small moans escaping her lips. Then, she said the worst possible thing she could have said - at least, to Sasuke.

"... 'suma..."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

_'I see.'_

A wicked grin spread across Sasuke face. With frightening ease, he wrenched Kurenai's legs upwards, until they were far past her head as he continued to thrust into her. The new angle allowed for even  _deeper_ and  _harder_ thrusts, and now, the black haired beauty was bucking against him.

He leaned forward, until there was only a few inches of space between her flushed face and his.

"Open your eyes." he told her. " _Open_ them." Sasuke said once more, when she refused to. A hand reached forward, to clutch her jaw and to quite literally force her head to face his. "Did I fucking stutter? Open them."

"Just open them, sweetie." Anko interjected. "There's no point in resisting."

Slowly, red eyes opened to stare into mismatched ones - one crimson and the other a light violet.

"Look at me." Sasuke growled. And she did, gazing into those beautiful eyes of his as he reshaped her pussy to the shape of his massive cock. "Look at the one who's giving you this pleasure." he said darkly. "You can think of your husband all you want..." Sasuke continued. "... but I want there to be no misconceptions. This pussy is  _mine_ , and mine alone. Understand?"

Sasuke kept thrusting into her, his jackhammer of a cock stretching her cunt out more and more.

"...yes..." Kurenai whimpered.

"Sarutobi Asuma is dead." Sasuke murmured. "It's  _me_ , Uchiha Sasuke, that's giving you this pleasure, you fucking whore. It's  _me_ , that's making you come again and again around my cock." He felt his cock throb. "And after tonight, the only other thing that will touch this pussy will be my children when you're birthing them." Then, he slammed himself into her, bottoming out deep inside of her.

Kurenai could only mewl, still staring into his eyes as he packed her womb full with an absolutely torrential load of his seed. She tried to look away - but his hand was still under her jaw, forcing her to gaze at the man who could dominate her so easily and yet still leave her so wanting. As jet after jet of his jizz filled her pussy, Kurenai felt tears prickle at the corner of her eyes.

_'I'm sorry, Asuma...'_ she thought.  _'But... it's- it's just too good...'_

He pulled out, great globs of cum spilling from her stuffed pussy with small  _'plops_ '.

Sasuke climbed up her chest, until the mushroom head of his cock was pressing against Kurenai's pale pink lips. "Open." he ordered her.

She hesitated for a second - but only for a second, before complying. His slid his swollen length into the wet, warm cavern, not stopping until his balls were resting languidly against her chin. For the next several minutes, he used and abused her tight throat, thrusting in and out at a vicious pace while Kurenai lay, helpless to resist even if she wanted to.

Finally, he shot a massive load down her throat, grunting and groaning as he forced her head to stay down on his cock.

Kurenai fell back, twitching slightly as his cock slipped from her mouth. She coughed, and a few trickles of his seed slipped down the side of her cheek.

"Anko." Sasuke said. "It's your turn."

" _Finally_ ," she said, slipping her finger out of her drenched pussy. Watching the genjutsu mistress being broken had been a rather nice experience, and now, Anko wouldn't mind catching a nice helping of what she had gotten. Sasuke was pretty sexy on his own, but the ferocious look on his face when he'd forced Kurenai to submit had helped Anko to a pretty nice O at the behest of her fingers.

She nudged the blubbering Kurenai out of the way. Then, she pressed Sasuke onto his back, licking her lips at the sight of his cock standing tall and proud, still dripping with the dark haired beauty's juices.

Anko slid into his lap, groaning aloud as his stiff member pressed against the entrance to her folds. Sasuke leaned forward, taking one of her bountiful breasts into his mouth. As he began to suckle at her nipple, a hand reached up, to grope and pinch her other breast and nipple respectively.

As he continued to assault her ample tits, Sasuke gave her a soft thrust - and the massive head of his cock popped into her pussy. Both of them let out a long groan, as her walls began to caress his shaft.

"Fuck..." Sasuke growled, unlatching himself from her rosy nipple. "You're so damn tight, Anko."

Anko let out something that sounded like a mix of a chuckle and a moan. "Trust me," she said. "I'm not tight. It's just -  _ohh_ ! - it's just, you're so damn big you make me feel tight again."

Sasuke smirked. "Either way," he said, grounding his hips to ensure his cock hit her G-spot. "I'm going to fuck you nice and good, Mitarashi."

She grinned. "Just the way I like it." She didn't like that look in his eye - what was he doi-

_Holy shit_ .

It was like a combo breaker, designed to force any woman into submission. All at once, he gave her clit a good rub, squeezed and caressed her rather sensitive tits, and slid his cock all of the way inside of her to the base, where his head slammed against her cervix.

Instantaneously, she crashed head on into what was possibly her biggest orgasm ever, Anko convulsing violently on top of him, her walls rippling around his shaft and her juices slamming into his member like Niagara Falls.

Sasuke didn't stop either. He only held her tightly in his arms, as he continued to pound her swollen pussy. Thick slaps echoed off the walls of the room - and of course, it had only been a matter of time before a certain someone woke up. When Sasuke felt something incredibly warm engulf his sack, he glanced down, a smirk on his face to find that Kurenai - at some point - had woken up. Like the proper little slut she was, she had decided to take one of his rather large balls into her mouth.

Kurenai was in a haze, really unable to comprehend much more than the seed that still filled her womb and stomach. Even so, she was horny - and upon finding that Sasuke was servicing Anko, she had decided to... join in. Taking one of Sasuke's balls into her mouth, she could  _feel_ the cum sloshing around in them, his husky smell sending shivers running down her spine.

Sasuke's smirk only widened, as he felt the telltale signs that he was soon to reach his limit.

With one thrust, he bottomed out inside of Anko's cunt, grunting and groaning as he shot his load deep within her. She could only shiver, as she felt her insides being hosed down by his incredibly potent seed.

Anko flopped off of him like some sort of fish, his cock slipping from her pussy. His seed began to trickle down her leg, and without hesitation, Kurenai settled herself between Anko's legs, to begin lapping up the sticky treat he'd given the violet haired beauty.

Sasuke laid back, deciding to take a breather while Kurenai was slurping his seed from Anko's pussy. His cock was still hard and throbbing, but he wasn't one to simply allow a scene like the one before him be interrupted.

Life was good.

\---

Kakashi scribbled down his signature on the document.

"There we go," he said, furling it up and handing it to the undeniably beautiful woman sitting across from him. "I have a copy of my own. It was nice doing business with you, Mei-dono."

"A pleasure as always, Kakashi-dono." Mei replied smoothly, brushing a strand of auburn hair out of her eyes. She accepted the scroll, handing it to her bodyguard Chojuro, who put it away.

"I would offer you both some lodgings, but unfortunately we only have a single room available." Kakashi said.

Mei smiled. "Do not worry, Kakashi-dono." she said. "Chojuro may take that room. I will figure something out for myself."

Kakashi frowned. "If you insist..." he said.

\---

Sasuke very nearly spit out the tea he was drinking. Although he managed to keep the unsweetened liquid in his mouth, he was forced to swallow rather awkwardly, mismatched eyes widening at the beautiful woman sitting in his kitchen.

"Seriously?" he asked, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Mei smirked at him. "You heard me correctly, Sasuke-kun." she said.

He took a deep breath. Sure, he'd tried three or four before - but  _that_ many Kage Bunshin? He already left women unconscious after a good fucking, did she want him to break her in two?

But... it was an undeniably hot proposition. And one that Sasuke simply wasn't strong enough to turn down, something that Mei realized when she saw his cock twitch in his pants.

_'Nirvana, here I come.'_ Mei thought.

\---

Soon, Mei sat on Sasuke's bed - as nude as the day she was born. Her large breasts and firm ass had absolutely no trouble in arousing Sasuke, and soon, his member was erect. Fourteen inches and throbbing constantly, it easily forced a wetness to settle between Mei's thighs.

Sasuke smirked at her.

Then, he formed a seal, and appearing in puffs of smoke, around two dozens  _Kage Bunshin_ surrounded the bed, each with the same massive cock that had forced many a woman to submit.

Mei grinned.

And then the Sasukes  _attacked_ . It wasn't long before every inch of her body was being used in some way or another - a cock slid into her pussy, a cock slid into her ass, one stuffed into her throat, another slid into her cleavage, and her two hands forced to stroke two more of the thick members.

The rest simply surrounded her and the more fortunate clones, their hard cocks itching to sink into the Mizukage's tight little pussy, ass, mouth, or in between her massive breasts.

She never stood a chance. There was so much sheer length pounded into her, soon Mei was practically incoherent, acting on mere instinct to continue stroking the cocks with her hands, and to caress the shaft in her mouth with her thin tongue.

Mei came again and again, her eyes glazed over with lust as the many  _Kage Bunshin_ used and abused her body. It was a dream come true for the busty beauty - to have so many beautiful men (even if they were technically the same person) fucking her, filling her up with their long and girthy cocks.

And, even better, once they came deeper inside or on her, spurred on by her incredibly tight holes, another Sasuke came in immediately, not giving her even a second to recover. It was a dream come true.

In the end, she was a mess, her limp body having been dragged off of the bed and placed onto the floor. Two Sasukes had pulled her up onto her knees, and soon the men surrounded her, each stroking their throbbing cocks.

It wasn't long before they each reached their limit. A virtual storm of cum plastered the busty redhead, coating everything - her auburn spikes, her soft features, her large tits,  _every inch of her body_ . By the time they were done, she was unrecognizable, coated from head to toe in thick, white seed.

Mei fell face first onto the floor, twitching lightly. Adding on to the jizz covering her, there was more and more leaking from her pussy and ass, and she looked almost six months pregnant from all of the seed that had been pumped into her.

The clones dispelled, and the original Sasuke grunted - another massive load spraying out from his cock and adding on to the mess that was known as the Godaime Mizukage.

Sasuke looked down at her, a smirk on his face.

"Satisfied, Mizukage-chan?" he said teasingly.

Of course, there was no response.


	33. 33

"Robin, Robin..." Sasuke murmured softly into her ear. "I know you've missed me. Don't deny it."

The woman known as Nico Robin shivered in his arms, her brown eyes widening ever so slightly. "Sasuke..." she murmured. "I-I-"

"Shh." he whispered.

They stood in her apartment - her clad in a simple pair of green pajamas, and he completely nude. He had been waiting for her to come home, and the moment he'd seen an opportunity, had swept up behind her and pulled her into his warm embrace.

Nico felt his erection pressing against her back, as large and as thick as she remembered. It had taken every inch of her willpower simply to not jump him every chance she had gotten... and now, here he was, seducing her as easily as a whore would a forty year old virgin.

Sasuke nipped at the creamy skin of her neck, his large hands running up and down her firm and curvy body. He knew exactly what buttons to press - as he teased her hardened nipples through the thin fabric of her shirt, or slid his hands beneath her shirt to rub against her navel.

"Heh." Sasuke chuckled gently into her ear, as his hand slipped beneath the fabric of her pants to gently caress the little nub in between her legs. "Already wet, hm? I bet you've been  _aching_ without a good fuck, haven't you, Robin-chan?"

She had. Robin had long since lost count of the nights that she'd spent awake - a burning in her loins that no amount of touching or fingering could rid. There was only one thing that could sate it... a certain fourteen inch cock that would fill her in ways previously thought unimaginable.

"Yes..." she whispered.

He smirked in triumph, as he gently nibbled at her throat. "You want my cock inside of you, don't you?" said Sasuke. "You want me to pound you until I fuck my load into you, hm?"

" _Yes..._ "

"I can't hear you." Sasuke said.

"Yes...!" she said. "I-I want you to fuck me, Sasuke." Robin took his hand, gently easing it even further down into her pants, until it brushed against her slit. "I want it... right here, right now."

Robin could feel his hot breath on her throat. "Hmm..." Sasuke hummed. "How could I refuse a request like that?" he said. He rubbed her mound gently, fingers spreading her folds. "Why don't we get these clothes off?" he suggested.

She complied, taking a step forward. Nimble fingers quickly unbuttoned the front of her shirt, until slowly, teasingly, she pulled it off - revealing the smooth skin of her back. Her pants came off soon after, revealing a firm buttocks that would drive any man crazy.

Robin turned, her ample tits and shaven pussy coming into view. She posed for him - one hand cupping a breast and the other rubbing her glistening folds.

Sasuke smirked.

And then, in a flash quicker than Robin could process with her eyes, he had swept her up into his arms. Her long legs wrapped tightly around his waist - his thick and girthy shaft grounding against her snatch. Robin groaned with every step he took towards the bedroom, as that delicious friction more than warmed up her little pussy for that absolute beast dangling between his legs.

He set her down on the bed, capturing her plump lips in a deep kiss, his hands running up and down her absolutely stunning body. Now, Sasuke hadn't been her first - but he would most certainly be her last. She had no qualms as to his skill as a lover... and considering how ineffective her fingers had become to get herself off, she doubted another man could even begin to please her like the young Uchiha could.

Sasuke was gentle when he wanted to be, but he could be as rough as she wanted as well. Either way, she loved... she loved his fingers running up and down her cool skin, she loved the warm press of his lips to her own, and she loved the feel of his cock filling her up, piercing her body until he was pressed against the entrance to her most inner place. It was something she'd undoubtedly missed, but had simply been too proud to admit.

He gave his cock a few strokes, before he gently pressed the tip into her folds. "You ready?" he asked her.

Robin looked down, a slight flicker of fear running through her eyes. She'd forgotten just how  _big_ he was, easily over a foot in length and far above average in girth. Even so... she wanted him. "I'm ready," she said, wrapping her legs tighter around his waist.

Sasuke leaned down, nipping gently at her neck as he slowly began to ease himself inside of her. Her eyes widened, as her cunt  _stretched_ , his mammoth cock on the brink of being too big for her tiny little pussy. She was so incredibly tight, Sasuke quite literally had to force himself deeper inside of her, his arms wound tightly around her frame as his stiff shaft burrowed deeper and deeper into the raven haired beauty.

"Fuck..." he ground out, as her walls rippled around him. "You're so damn tight, Robin-chan..."

She whimpered slightly. "B-big..." was all she could say, as she clawed at his muscled back. Her eyes rolled back into her head, as the mushroom head of his immense cock pressed against her cervix. She tightened and came, a long and guttural moan spilling from her lips, her fingernails leaving red claw marks down Sasuke's back.

Not that he minded. It stung a bit, but the feel of her incredibly wet and warm cunt more than made up for it.

Sasuke glanced down, at the point where their hips were joined. Her pussy lips clutched obscenely around his massive shaft, her juices leaking around the plug that his cock created and down onto the sheets.

"Do you like that?" he purred into her ear. "Do you like having my big cock inside of you - filling you?"

"I love it..." Robin whispered, squealing as he gave her a hard thrust.

"You're so fucking sexy, Robin." he said, nipping at one of her erect nipples. "Who does this pussy belong to?" he murmured huskily.

There was no hesitation on her part. "... y-you..." she whimpered.

"Good.." he mumbled.

At a steady pace, he began to thrust in and out of her, her walls gripping at his shaft tightly as he pulled out, and giving way as he pushed himself back in. He had taken one of her bountiful breasts into his mouth, suckling gently at her nipple as she moaned and writhed beneath him, orgasming once more around his cock.

"Oh kami...!" she gasped, as he twisted his hips inside of her. That simple action seemingly hit  _everything_ inside of her, and sent her sensitive pussy spinning into another massive orgasm, Robin shivering. He didn't stop though, only continuing to thrust inside of her. "Harder!" she cried out. "Faster!"

Her wish was his command. Soon, he picked up his pace, until he was practically jackhammering into the busty beauty - thick slaps filling the bedroom, along with her broken moans and his soft grunts.

She had missed this. She'd... she had missed  _him_ . Every grunt he made, every look of lust and pleasure he shot her, it only made her feel even better. Although they had known each other for a relatively short time, he seemingly knew more about her body than even she did. He knew exactly how to bring her to her knees - what buttons to press, what words to say... kami, she had never stood a chance against him.

Robin had seen a slew of women enter his bed. She'd heard their loud moans echo through his apartment when he'd still lived there - and many a night, she'd shamefully fingered herself off to a pathetic orgasm to the sound. Maybe... maybe she had thought herself better, that she had only done it with him a single time and hadn't come crawling back... but now, she knew she wasn't better. She was just like them; hopelessly addicted to the last of the Uchiha.

And now, she realized that she  _liked_ it that way.

Her womb positively itched for his cum, and as he continued to batter away at her cervix - something had to give. With one last final thrust, he bottomed out inside of her, her cervix giving way to her most inner place. The feel of her warm and fertile womb drove him over the edge, and with a grunt, he came deep inside of her pussy, hot jets of his seed filling the beauty to the brim and beyond.

Robin let out her loudest moan yet, going limp beneath him, helpless to resist as he pumped the last of his jizz deep into her.

He pulled out, and his cum began to trickle from her stuffed cunt, running down her thighs. Her chest heaved up and down, her eyes glazed over. Sasuke leaned down, pressing his lips to her own.

She whimpered as he pulled away, her eyelids sliding closed.

Perhaps it was a slip of the tongue, but Sasuke heard every word.

_"I love you..."_

He played with the dark strands of her hair for several moments, a serene look on his face. Robin looked beautiful as she slept - almost as if she was an angel. He truly was a lucky man, that a woman such as her would give her body so willingly to him.

Sasuke laid himself next to her, setting them up in a spoon position - with him as the big spoon, of course. His arm wrapped around her, he slowly joined her in slumber, a peaceful smile on his face.

\---

Naruko pressed her lips to his, pulling back after a brief moment.

"You look like you had a long night." she commented, looking him up and down.

Sasuke gave her a small smirk. "That's an understatement." he replied, sighing. "I'm going to leave again soon." said Sasuke. "I... wanted you to be the first to know."

Naruko gave him a shaky smile. "It's... it's fine." she said softly. "You've told me a thousand times - you still feel guilty." She sighed as well. "Just so you know, I still think you're an idiot." the blonde said, giving him a peck on the lips. "Even so, you're  _my_ idiot."

"That's my line." Sasuke said, his smirk widening. "So... do you want to do anything?"

She flashed him a cheshire grin. "What do you think?"

He groaned. "Ichiraku's?" he said, already knowing the answer.

"Ichiraku's." she replied, grabbing his hand and pulling him down the street.

\---

Ramen was absolutely, positively, the food of the gods, thought Naruko.

Ramen was alright, thought Sasuke. It wasn't good nor bad to him - really, the only reason he ate it was because of his blonde lover. She was adorable when she ate it; her blue eyes always lit up in a way he only ever saw otherwise in the bedroom. Not to mention the nice view of her ass he got, as she leaned forward slightly to scoop out the last of the noodles in her bowl.

"Another bowl, jii-chan!" she said, grinning widely. Like clockwork, Teuchi slid the empty bowl out from in front of her, and dropped another in its place.

His daughter... Ayame her name was, Sasuke thought, stared at Naruko silently, giggling on occasion. She caught him looking, and a small smile appeared on her face.

"She's been coming here since she was a kid," said Ayame. "and yet, she's still just in love with ramen as ever."

Sasuke smirked. "If the dobe had to choose between ramen and the village, I'd have to say the village would probably lose out." he said.

Ayame chuckled. "It's been a long time since you've come around, Sasuke-san." she said neutrually. "How have things been?"

"Alright." he replied. "How about you?"

She gave him a wry smile. "They've been... okay."

"Okay?" he echoed her words, tilting his head in mild curiosity.

Ayame shook her head softly. "I... I've been a little angsty lately." She gulped slightly. "It's been a while."

He recognized that look in her eye. "Ah," he said. "I see."

The ramen cook glanced at him. "So are you and Naruko...?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her. "In a way." he said. "But... we're not exclusive, if that's what you're asking."

"Hmm." Ayame murmured, giving him a shifty grin. "You know... my shift ends in an hour or so." She shot a look at her father - who was busy making another pot of ramen - and Naruko, who was still eating her newest bowl. "I have an apartment right down the street."

He smirked. "Alright." Sasuke said. He might be leaving soon - but that didn't mean he didn't have time for another conquest. Ayame was pretty cute too, with big brown eyes, light brown hair, and soft features. "I'll meet you back here in two hours." he murmured. "See you then,  _Ayame_ ."

Sasuke returned to his conversation with Naruko, a smirk on his face.

Ayame returned to her own duties - namely, attending to the various other customers in the restaurant. Subconsciously, she was already ticking down the minutes... only a hundred and nineteen to go.

\---

As soon as they entered her apartment, she on him.

Sasuke took back, surprised by the brown blur that slammed into his chest - capturing his lips in a heated kiss, her tongue plundering his mouth for a brief moment before he began to fight back. She wasn't kidding when she'd said it had been a while - judging by the way she was running her hands up and down his body, you would have thought she'd been starved from sex for years.

"Fuck..." Sasuke groaned, as she cupped his significant bulge through the fabric of his pants.

Ayame grinned into his mouth, as she felt his tremendous size. Oh yes, he was do - he would more than do for what she needed.

"Sasuke..." she said, her voice the picture of innocence. "Do you want to try something - kinky?"

"Kinky?" Sasuke said. "Hmm... let me see what you mean first."

Ayame lead him to her bedroom. She gently eased him onto the bed, complete with cute hot pink sheets, and sauntered over to her nightstand. Opening up the drawer, she withdrew a pair of...

"... handcuffs?" Sasuke said. Two pairs, to be exact.

Ayame grinned. "For you." she said.

It was an interesting thought. Now, Sasuke wasn't one to give up power easily - but she was a mere civilian girl. What was the worst she could do?

"Alright." he said, pulling his shirt over his head. "Give me your worse."

She smirked. With dexterity, probably built from years of cooking ramen, she handcuffed both of his arms to the headboard - and they were solid metal. Perhaps he could break if he truly tried, but even then, it'd be a challenge.

Ayame pulled her white robe off, revealing a lacy and near see-through set of bra and panties. Those came off soon after, her ample breasts and smooth, completely shaven pussy revealed for his viewing pleasure.

She slid his pants and boxers down with no interlude, revealing his hardened cock.

And, like a demon unleashed, she  _leapt_ onto it, taking it immediately down into her throat, either uncaring or unaware of its immense size. Both of her hands worked hard at the base, pumping and stroking him.

She forced grunts and groans from his lips. He'd thought Anko had been good at blowjobs, but Ayame was a fucking  _godess_ when it came to giving head. She knew exactly what to do to get him going, and within minutes, he was already on the verge of coming.

"I'm going to cum." he murmured, letting out a groan.

Then, she stopped.

And waited.

And waited.

Back down she went - the minute of inactivity bringing Sasuke back down from the brink. He blinked. "What- what the hell are you doing?" he said.

She pulled herself off, grinning at him. "You won't come until I want you too." Ayame said teasingly, those soft brown eyes of her glazed with lust and power.

On it went, her bringing him to the edge, then leaving him powerless as he was unable to find his sweet release. His seed churned inside of his balls - begging for escape, to blow his load inside of her warm cavern. She was merciless.

For perhaps half an hour, it went on, until Sasuke  _snapped_ .

The Asura path of the Rinnegan granted him the ability to sprout extra arms, and he used that when she was distracted by his cock. An extra arm extended outwards from his upper chest, grabbing the key to the handcuffs off of the nightstand and swiftly releasing his hands.

Now, it was Sasuke's turn.

He  _ripped_ her off of his cock, throwing the surprised Ichiraku on the bed. He was much stronger than her, and it was child's play to wrench her arms and legs all together into one ball.  _'Sen'ei Janshu.'_ he hissed, a snake coming out of nowhere, to wrap all of her limbs together tightly - preventing her from moving, or doing  _anything_ at all.

Sasuke just didn't care at this point. Now, it was  _his_ turn to use her body. He lined himself up with her dripping folds, and in one brutal thrust, sunk himself all of the way in, slamming against her cervix.

Ayame screamed, the discomfort from her awkward position disappearing as she tightened and came around his shaft. He pounded into her again and again, and like clockwork, she came again and again. Whimpers escaped her lips, as he plundered her insides, his mammoth cock turning her pussy inside out.

Of course, half an hour of teasing had preceded this. Sasuke wouldn't last long - but he wasn't content with simply coming inside of her. No... this bitch had fucked with him, and now, he would  _claim_ her.

He pulled out, drawing a groan from Ayame due to the sudden emptiness in her cunt.

She was helpless, watching as he climbed on top of her - aiming that massive cock directly at her face, as he furiously jerked it at the base.

With a grunt, he came, massive shots of his seed absolutely plastering the ramen goddess. He coated her face, her breasts, her hair... every inch of her from the waist up. He didn't leave a single patch of skin uncovered, and by the time he was done, Ayame was virtually unrecognizable, only her brown eyes visible on her face.

He gave her a moment. Then, he flipped her over, until the puckered hole of her ass was exposed to him. "W-what are you doing?" she said.

Sasuke smirked. "Don't think we're done yet, Ayame-chan." he said.

He slid into her ass - and with she yelped.

The rest of the night was lost after that, but one thing was for sure. Ichiraku Ayame had severely underestimated Uchiha Sasuke... and had paid the price. By the time they were done, she was coated from head to toe in cum, her pussy and ass leaking his jizz.

"I hope that satisfied you." Sasuke said, triumph evident in his voice.


	34. 34

True to his word, Sasuke departed soon the morning after his wild night with Ayame.

The typical farewells ensued. Naruko's warnings about what would happen if he didn't come back... Kakashi's jests... a freshly pregnant Sakura practically glomping him. The usual, essentially.

He left, the gates of Konoha far behind him.

His first stop? Well...

... he hadn't been to the land of Waves in quite a while.

\---

He knocked on the door softly, his foot tapping. Steps quickly approached, and soon it swung open - revealing Tsunami, the mother of Inari and the daughter of Tazuna.

She blinked at him. "Sasuke?" she asked. "What are you doing here?"

Ah. Right. He'd forgotten about the genjutsu he'd placed on her. It took him a mere second to unravel it, and she staggered back as if she'd taken a shotgun blast to the chest. Tsunami rubbed her head briefly for a moment... before looking up at Sasuke, brown eyes widening.

She remembered. She remembered that massive cock, the way he'd claimed her - bringing her to orgasm after orgasm, creampieing her pussy and ass, and leaving her coated from head to toe in his seed.

The small nub between her thighs dampened considerably.

"Where are Inari and Tazuna?" Sasuke asked casually, taking a step in.

Tsunami closed the door behind him, breathing heavier than normal. "They're... they're in Kirigakure." she said. "Building a bridge for the Mizukage."

Sasuke smirked, taking a step closer. "So..." he murmured huskily, his eyes raking up and down her curvy figure. "We're alone here?"

She gulped. "For... for the next week or so." Tsunami mumbled.

"I see." Sasuke said. He pulled his cloak off slowly, folding it up and putting it on a nearby chair. Tsunami gasped, as Sasuke pulled down his pants and took off his shirt, leaving him in a pair of navy blue boxers, his muscled body put on display.

He pulled down his boxers, that monster of a cock flopping out.

"Tsunami," Sasuke said teasingly, his soft member twitching at the look of awe in her eyes. "Get on your knees."

She complied, almost robotically, sinking to her knees as he walked up to her. It was only inches away, so big and so thick that it could be mistaken for some sort of cobra. Tsunami inhaled, taking in the musky scent that it exuded.

"Take it into your mouth," he whispered. There was no hesitation on her part, wrapping as much of a hand as she could around the base, she slid his length past her plump, red lips. She was no stranger to blowjobs, yet Sasuke was  _much_ bigger than any of the men she had been with before. He was so girthy, it hurt her jaw to even take him into her warm cavern, and yet she did it anyway, overcome with lust. Juices dripped steadily down her leg, staining the hardwood floor.

Tsunami bobbed her head up and down, ruby lips stretched immensely around his shaft. For a civilian, she was quite a feisty one - brave enough to attempt taking his mammoth cock into her throat. She gagged the first few times, as one would expect, but she was slowly gaining inch by inch. It would be a long time before she could deep throat him all of the way... but then again, they had an entire week to try.

"Mmm..." Sasuke groaned, as her tongue began to swirl around his meaty shaft, running over engorged veins and muscles. She stared up at him, brown eyes locking with mismatched ones as she took him deeper and deeper. "There we go," he grunted, as she began to hum around his cock - the vibrations sending shivers of pleasure up his spine. "Just like that."

With a low moan, he blew his load directly into her throat, catching the blue haired woman off guard with the sheer volume and consistency. Despite her surprise, she began to swallow, audible gulps filling the room. She continued to stroke him gently at the base of his member, intent on draining every last drop of seed from his throbbing shaft.

Once he slid his cock out from her warm cavern, Tsunami climbed to her feet shakily, swallowing the last of the seed in her mouth. "Wow..." she murmured, tongue flicking out to pick up a bit of cum that she had missed. "It tastes... so good..."

"Hmph." Sasuke grunted, a smirk on his face. "There's more where that came from." His cock twitched, as if to emphasis his point. "A  _lot_ more."

She licked her lips, her brown eyes darkening.

He sighed softly. "I'm feeling a little generous." said Sasuke. "I need a... 'vacation' of sorts, I suppose." he murmured. "And considering Tazuna and Inari are going to be gone for a week, I've decided that I'll take it here. You don't mind, do you?"

Tsunami shook her head, eyes still glued to his cock.

"But... I don't want to just take advantage of your hospitality." he continued. "So I'll cut you a deal. Tell me your fantasy, your deepest, darkest fantasy - and if I am able, I will fulfill it for you."

Her face turned as red as a tomato. "A-anything?" she murmured. Maybe it wouldn't seem that bad to someone like  _him_ , but to a girl who had grown up in the countryside, it was downright scandalous.

"Anything." he replied.

Tsunami took a step forward, and whispered it into his ear.

Sasuke smirked.

"That can be arranged." he said. Then, as if he was picking up a toddler, he swept her up into his arms, slamming her against a near wall. He clawed at her claws with a hand, using light applications of  _Fuuton_ chakra to shred it with ease. Soon she was left as nude as he was, her pussy dripping juices like a fountain onto the floor.

"S-Sasuke..." she whimpered, as he begin to ground that glorious shaft against her glistening folds.

"What?" he said. "This is what you wanted, isn't it?" He nipped at her neck gently, sinking his teeth just enough to leave a mark,  _his_ mark.

_"I-I want you to use my b-body as you see f-fit."_ was what she had said.  _"W-whenever you want, just... just bend me over a table and do me."_

"We have one week, Tsunami-chan." Sasuke said, his voice husky and low. "And I'm not going to give you a moments rest." He cupped one of her ample breasts, rolling her nipple between two fingers. "By the time I'm finished with you... you'll be mine, and mine alone."

And then, with one thrust, he was inside.

\---

Day one.

Sasuke wet his thumb, flipping a page in the  _very_ interesting book that he was reading. It was the Sandaime's memoirs from his experiences during the Second Shinobi War, published when he had still been alive. It was nearly a thousand pages long, and filled with incredibly long and detailed sequences of the brutality that had been that war.

He glanced down, thrusting slowly in and out of the moaning bag of goo that was known as Tsunami. He was sitting on the couch - she bent over, both hands firmly on the coffee table as he brought her to orgasm after orgasm with seemingly no effort.

Day two.

Tsunami gritted her teeth, tears prickling at the corners of her eyes as his  _massive_ cock violated her ass, the water running down on them only soothing the stinging a tad.

Sasuke brushed his teeth, one hand on her hip to help direct his thrusts. It was irritating to try and avoid the jet of water - lest he waste some good toothpaste - but he managed.

He spanked her on the ass, forcing a squeal out from her lips. He burrowed deeper and deeper into her wonderfully tight ass, his cock throbbing deep within her.

With a grunt, he came, hosing down her bowels with thick streams of his cum. All pain forgotten, Tsunami let out a moan - her puckered hole tightening around him as she orgasmed as well.

Sasuke let out a sigh, slipping his still hard cock from her gaping asshole. With no interlude, he slammed himself into her cunt, still idly brushing his teeth.

Day three.

He took one of her ample breasts into his mouth, the sound of her moans and gasps like music to his ears as he pounded into the blue haired beauty.

"Yes, yes, yes!" she cried out, her fingernails clawing at his back, leaving red streaks. "Oh, oh,  _fuck_ yes!" Tsunami was like putty in his hands, so easy to force into submission. "Harder! Faster!"

It wasn't long before he came inside of her once more, filling her womb up to the brim.

Day four.

She hadn't wore clothes since he had ripped her initial ones off. It was... freeing in a way, to walk about the house naked - her breasts bouncing with every step, and her cunt leaking juices or cunt wherever she went.

Well... actually, that was a lie. She  _was_ wearing something, namely, two moderately sized dildos, strategically stuffed into both her pussy and ass, to hold in that delicious seed of his. She felt so full when it was inside of her - and often, she came merely from the sensation of it sloshing around inside of her.

"Here you go, Sasuke-sama." she said, placing the steaming bowl of rice he'd asked for before him.

Sasuke nodded approvingly. "Good." he said. "Now... attend to me while I eat. It wouldn't do for you to go hungry, after all."

Tsunami smiled widely, sinking to her knees before him. With no hesitation, she took his cock into her mouth, still grinning.

Sasuke began to eat.

Day five.

Thick ropes bound her arms and legs to the bed. Perhaps if she were a kunoichi, she could break loose - but alas, she was trapped. Sasuke had made sure that she had eaten a big breakfast, and that she had drank plenty of water before hand, in order to prepare her for a rather significant escalation of her fantasy.

"Alright." Sasuke said, having finished knotting the rope around her leg. "I'll give you a while... to build up the anticipation." He shot her a wink. "Enjoy the ride, Tsunami-chan."

Then, he stepped out, flicking off the light and closing the door behind him.

Tsunami shivered, her nipples hardening as a cold breeze ran through the room. Juices slowly dripped from her folds, falling to the sheets with small  _'plops'_ .

Downstairs, crowding the living room, kitchen, and really most of the first floor, around a hundred men - of different ethnicities and appearances - stood. Well, to be exact, they were all Sasuke, just  _henged_ into what would complete Tsunami's fantasy, to be the subject of a day long rollercoaster of men abusing her body.

"Who goes first?" the original Sasuke said.

They all glanced at each other. "How about rock, paper, scissors?' one suggested.

"There's more than two of us, dumbass." approximately ninety-nine Sasukes deadpanned.

"No no no," the one whom had suggested the idea said. "We could do like, like a tournament. Work our way up, and then just form a line afterwards."

The original rubbed his chin. "Alright." he said. "Pair up, and let's do this."

Fifteen minutes later, Tsunami was still waiting - slightly curious as to what all the ruckus downstairs had been about.

Just then, the door  _burst_ open, and a rather tall dark skinned male stepped inside, completely nude. His cock was incredibly long, throbbing, and more than ready to ruin her tight little cunt.

Tsunami didn't even have time to react. In a split second, he was upon her, sliding that  _beast_ into her waiting pussy, filling her up to the brim with a single thrust.

"Fuck..." Sasuke grunted, masquerading as said man. "You're a tight little bitch, I'll give you that." he said. "But after me and the boys are done with you... you'll be as loose as a two dollar whore." Sasuke grinned. "Your pussy isn't ever going to be the same."

Tsunami didn't respond, considering the second he had thrusted in, she'd been thrown head over heels into a  _massive_ orgasm, her vision quite literally whiting out from sheer pleasure.

It took perhaps fifteen minutes later for Sasuke to come inside of her, and he did so with obvious gusto - filling her womb up to the brim with hot white jizz. He pulled out, and his seed began to trickle out of her.

That particular clone of Sasuke, the lucky one who had won the rock, paper, scissors tournament, stepped out, a smug look on his face. A moment later, a tall blonde haired man stepped in - his member just as long and as hardened as the previous man's had been.

He wasted no time. He jammed his mammoth cock into her ass, grinning as she squealed and mewled beneath him. Again, it took maybe fifteen minutes for him to finish - and for that extra effect, he came straight on her face, coating her soft features in a thick glaze of his seed.

The man walked out. And another came in, this time a brown haired man with striking green eyes.

It continued on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and  _on_ .

Twenty four hours later, and Sasuke - the original one, whom was still in his original form - stepped inside of the room.

He smirked.

Tsunami was unrecognizable. From head to toe, she was coated in cum - her pussy, ass, and belly, all filled to the brim with his hot white goo. Everything had been fucked raw, to the point where the slightest twitch of cum spilling from her cunt caused her to groan in discomfort.

Sasuke positioned himself at the bottom of the bed, stroking his cock languidly.

He gave the ground a good stomp - which the other ninety-nine Sasukes heard, all of whom were resting about downstairs. In an instant, they all dispelled, their memories of fucking and abusing Tsunami filling his mind in an instant.

The young Uchiha groaned, and perhaps his biggest load  _ever_ spurted out from his cock, adding another layer to the cum that stained her. She was still a bit coherent, considering the fact that she opened her mouth and caught some of the jizz that landed in it - swallowing it like the good little slut she was.

"I hope you enjoyed that, Tsunami." he said. He undid the ropes binding her, careful to avoid touching his seed, before leaving the room.

Day six.

Unfortunately, not much happened on the second to last day. Tsunami was far,  _far_ too sore to do anything - she spent nearly the entire day in bed, groaning and moaning, orgasming every now and then as the cum that filled her stirred in her belly and womb.

Day seven.

"Who does this pussy belong to?" Sasuke growled into her ear, slamming into her at an inhuman pace.

"You, Master!" Tsunami cried out.

What else could she call him at this point? He had claimed her - heart, body, mind, and soul. Her pussy ached for him day and night, and at one point, every inch of her, inside and out, had been stained with his sticky cum. No one could even come close to pleasing her like he could. Kaiza?  _'Give me a break,'_ she thought. The pathetic man who had knocked her up, and had given her Inari? He hadn't even lasted a minute, although it was an encounter she was infinitely grateful for, if only because it gave her her son. No. Her Master was Uchiha Sasuke, through and through.

Sasuke groped her ample breasts, intensifying his pace. Thick slaps filled the living room, as his crotch impacted against her ass cheeks again and again, his massive cock burrowing its way into her pussy. He slammed against her cervix again and again, until finally, he burst through - entering her womb.

He came with a grunt, once more giving her the liquid that she craved. Tsunami let out a guttural groan, sweat soaked blue hair falling in her eyes as she went limp.

Sasuke fell back, pulling her into his arms as they laid on the couch.

"Are you sure you have to leave today?" she asked a few moments later, running a finger up and down his chest.

He nipped at the creamy skin of her neck. "Mmm... Tazuna and Inari are coming back to tomorrow, just like you said." Sasuke murmured. "I don't think either of them would appreciate how I've... corrupted you."

She giggled. "No," she said. "I don't think they would." Tsunami stared into his eyes, her breasts pressing into his chest. "You have to put me into the genjutsu again, don't you?"

Sasuke sighed. "I don't know how long it'll be before I can come back, Tsunami-chan." he said. "And... in your present condition, I can't see you being able to go on without me."

Her smile became strained. "Yeah..." she murmured. "You're right."

Sasuke stroked her hair gently. "Tsunami-chan..." he whispered, his dark eye morphing into a crimson. " _Sleep_ ."

He left shortly after dressing, and depositing her in her room.

\---

Kumogakure was his next stop after Wave. He had promised Samui, Mabui, and Karui that he'd be back sooner rather than later - and he wasn't one to go back on his word.

Once again, his entrance to the village itself went rather smoothly. No questions were asked, and so long as he agreed to turn in his weapons at the gate, he was granted entrance.

Samui was the first he found.

"Sasuke?" she said, staring at him like a deer caught in headlights.

"Samui." he greeted calmly, sliding into the chair opposite her - she had been sitting in the same cafe that she typically went too, sipping absentmindedly at a cup of tea. "Is something wrong?"

She flushed slightly. "S-Sasuke... there's... there's something I need to tell you." she said softly. "I-I..." She glanced around. "I'm pregnant."

Sasuke stilled. "Pregnant?" he said. "I thought you were on birth control."

"I forgot!" she blurted out. "And I, I could have gotten some morning after pills, but... I don't know what I was thinking." She shook her head. "I... I'm sorry."

His face was stony, although on the inside his guts were churning. He certainly hadn't expected his visit to go like  _that_ .

"Samui..." he murmured, standing up. "I... I'm going to need a while to think." he said. "I'll... uh... I'll talk to you later." He turned and walked away, Samui's eyes glued to the fan on his back until he disappeared into the crowd.

Her hand slipped beneath the thin fabric of her shirt, to rest on her navel. "... Sasuke..." Samui whispered.

\---

He ran into Mabui next. Really, he needed to let off some steam - and in the end, he decided a nice dinner would cover that.

"Mabui." he said, stopping before the silver haired beauty. "Let's go on a date."

She blinked. "A date?' she said. "Really?" Call her crazy, but she'd been under the impression that their relationship was about sex, and nothing more. Ever since he had forced her and Karui to submit... hmm. "You really want to go on a date?" Mabui asked.

Sasuke nodded. "I'll pick you up at your apartment at seven." he said.

Mabui felt a small smile settle on her face. "Alright." she said softly. "I'll see you then... Sasuke."

'Will do."

\---

"Wow..." Sasuke murmured, looking Mabui up and down. "You look beautiful."

She did. Wearing a teal dress that flowed across her body like water - showing off her bountiful curves, Mabui made quite the striking figure. It stopped at about mid thigh, revealing inch after inch of tantalizing dark skin, her legs ending in a pair of simple green pumps.

"You don't look so bad yourself." she murmured, stepping up to him. She pressed her lips to his, his arms instinctively wounding around her back as their tongues battled for dominance. They pulled away several moments later, their cheeks flushed and both of them breathless. "Did you make a reservation?" Mabui asked.

Sasuke smirked. "Don't worry," he said nonchalantly. "I've got it covered."

Mabui pressed her lips together. "Alright..." she said, linking her arm with his. "I'm trusting you."

And... after that, well, they went out and ate. A well crafted genjutsu at the front door of the restaurant Sasuke had selected granted them access, and soon they were at a table - ordering drinks and exchanging small talk.

It was  _just_ after they ordered their food that things went horribly, horribly wrong.

Sasuke stilled. "Mabui..." he murmured. "Get under the table. Now."

She wasn't one to question him. Swiftly, she ducked beneath the table - thankfully, it was the type where the table cloth fell all of the way to the floor on all sides, effectively concealing her from view.

Footsteps approach. "Uchiha Sasuke," came the deep baritone of the Raikage. "I didn't take you for a man to dine alone."

Sasuke kept his face perfectly blank. "My date had to step out for a few minutes." he said, as cool as a cucumber. "Did you have something that you wish to discuss?"

"Mmm, not really." A replied smoothly. "I just... like to keep tabs on my guests. Make sure that everything is alright." A pause. "You are finding Kumogakure to your satisfaction, yes?"

It took everything Sasuke had  _not_ to react, when he felt a pair of warm hands slowly pull down the zipper of his pants.  _'What the hell is she doing?'_ he thought.

"It's quite the place to stay.” Sasuke said. “I can see why your people take its defense so seriously.”

The Raikage smiled. "You don't mind if I sit down for a few moments, do you?" A asked, although they both knew it was a rhetorical question. "I understand that there's still some... bad blood between us, but in a time of peace such as this... I think we can make an exception, no?"

"Go right ahead, Raikage-san." said Sasuke.

"Just A will do." the dark skinned man replied.

Whilst the two men talked above the table, Mabui was getting rather angsty  _beneath_ said table. It was rather cramped down there, and really, she was pretty damn hungry - now, she loved the Raikage and all, but damn did she hate him in that particular moment.

Well... at least for a moment. Before she saw a golden opportunity.

Slowly, she positioned herself in between Sasuke's legs, nimble fingers gently pulling down his zipper. She stuck her hand inside of his pants, biting her lip for a moment, before she finally managed to fish his soft cock from the depths of his slacks. Despite the dim lighting, it still looked as majestic as ever, and Mabui wasted no time in planting a kiss on the crown of it.

She gently took it into her mouth, green eyes glazed over as she felt it slowly begin to harden in her warm cavern.

Despite the top class blowjob, Sasuke kept himself calm, as he and the Raikage talked. The most powerful man in Kumogakure didn't really want much - he was just making small talk, likely to buy time in order to see whom his 'date' was, not knowing that she was, a. his assistant, and b. currently blowing him off beneath the table.

Sasuke resisted the urge to wince, as Mabui began to deepthroat him. "I've heard great things about Yukigakure," Sasuke said, replying to A's most recent question. "Although I have never been there myself."

"It's a great place to visit." A said, absentmindedly scratching his cheek. "Very... snowy, as you can imagine."

"Hmm. I wouldn't have imagined." Sasuke said rather dryly.

The Raikage chuckled at that.

Once again beneath the table, and Mabui was working at Sasuke's cock like no tomorrow. The silver haired beauty bobbed her head up and down, her hand stroking him at the base. As she felt him begin to  _throb_ in his mouth, she grinned, a distinctly odd look with her mouth full of dick.

Sasuke held back a grunt, as he reached his limit. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, taking a deep breath as he promptly blew his load straight down Mabui's tight gullet, wave after wave of sinful sperm racing down the pathway to her warm belly. She swallowed it all with gusto, her hand still jerking him off.

A moment passed. "Alright," A said, standing up. "I think I've taken up enough of your time. Please, give your date my best wishes."

"Of course." said Sasuke. Soon, the Raikage strolled away - until finally, he was out of the restaurant.

"... is he gone?" Mabui murmured from beneath the table, having tucked Sasuke's cock back into his pants, zipping them back up.

Sasuke glanced at her, as she lifted up the tablecloth beneath him slightly. "Yeah." he said.

With that conformation, she finally climbed out beneath the table, sliding back into her chair. She shot him a smirk, as she licked her lips tantalizingly.

The young Uchiha took a deep breath. "You know..." he said. "You're really fucking sexy."

Mabui took a calm sip from her glass of wine. "I try my best," she said nonchalantly.


	35. 35

Karui purred beneath him, her fingers gripping his raven locks tightly. She let out a gasp - red hair falling around her in a curtain as the young Uchiha in between her legs ate her out like a man possessed, his nimble tongue working her insides like a finely tuned instrument.

She'd been on a mission when Sasuke had returned. Mabui had informed him so - and as a 'present', he had been waiting for her when she got home, a smirk on his face, and his cock as erect and as ready to pound her senseless as ever.

It hadn't taken much to get her undressed. And now, they were on her bed, Sasuke forcing her to come again and again with his oral skills. She was like putty in his hands, so malleable, her hazel eyes so full of love and lust that it took Sasuke for a spin every time he gazed into them.

Karui shook. She came again, as Sasuke hit  _that_ spot inside of her with his tongue. Her juices spilled out of her like a waterfall, Sasuke lapping them up like a man dying of dehydration. She went limp, and Sasuke decided to give her a bit of a break.

He climbed up the bed, and captured her lips in a deep kiss. She could still taste her juices on his lips, and damn, did she taste  _good_ .

They laid side by side, Sasuke wrapping Karui into his arms.

"I saw Samui today." Karui said, her chest still heaving up and down. "She looked pretty upset - what do you think is wrong with her?"

Sasuke frowned. "She's pregnant." he said dryly, inhaling the sweet smell of citrus that she exuded. He ordinarily didn't like sweet things, but he could certainly make an exception for a woman as beautiful as Karui.

Karui turned to face him, confusion in her eyes. "Pregnant?" she said. "Shouldn't you two be... I dunno... happy?"

He shook his head. "She..." Sasuke avoided Karui's gaze. "I always assume that you guys are on birth control." said Sasuke. "And... apparently, she had run out without telling me. She could have gotten a morning after pill or something of that sort... but, without even consulting me, she choose not too."

"I see." Karui murmured softly, a finger reaching up to play with his raven locks. "Well... I can't say that I blame her."

Sasuke blinked. "What do you mean by that?" he asked.

Karui sighed, her hazel eyes gazing into his mismatched ones. "We love you, Sasuke." she mumbled. "All of us - Samui, Mabui, me... we love you. There's no one like you, there's nobody that could even come close to replacing you." She put her head on his chest. "We knew what we were getting into - but even so... these absences can take a toll. I don't blame Samui for trying to fill in that gap, even if it's just a little."

He was silent for a moment.

"... alright." he said softly. "I guess I'll talk to her."

"Good." Karui said, reaching up to plant a kiss on his lips. "Now... it's been a long time, Sasuke..." she murmured sultrily. "I think Karui-chan needs a good fucking, don't you?"

Sasuke smirked. "Hmm..." he hummed, nipping at the dark skin of her neck. "I don't know about just giving it to you." he said teasingly. "I think you're going to have to work just a bit more to get what you want."

Karui rolled her eyes. "You coulda just asked for a blow job." she said. "Jeez."

"Where's the fun in that?" he said.

She let out a sigh. Gently, she kissed her way down his chest - leaving little red lip marks, as her lipstick rubbed off on his pale skin. She made her way lower and lower, passing his navel until she was face to face with the monster that had rocked her and two dozen other women's worlds.

Karui took it into her mouth, both of her hands just barely managing to wrap around the massive pole. Deeper and deeper she went down, feeling as it slid into her tight gullet. It seemed even bigger than she remembered, stretching her little throat out immensely. Ruby red lips ran past engorged veins and throbbing muscles, all the way down until her nose was pressed firmly into his crotch, all fourteen inches of his erection inside of her mouth.

"Fuck..." Sasuke grunted, as her tongue wrapped around his thick shaft, stroking it up and down like a lollipop. Karui began to bob her head up and down, red hair falling in her eyes as his thick slab of man meat began to plunder her throat for all it was worth.

Within minutes, he began to throb, Karui quite literally feeling his cock pulsate inside of her throat.

"I'm gonna come." Sasuke murmured. "You better swallow it all."

With a grunt, he came, so deep inside of her warm and slick gullet that Karui didn't even need to swallow. Great jets of his seed shot straight into her stomach, his cock twitching and throbbing as it did so.

After he was done, she gently slid him from her throat, massaging her sore neck with a grimace. Even so, the warm feeling in her belly gradually soothed the pain, a groan escaping her lips as his seed crashed against the walls of her intestines.

She scooted up the bed, and they took a spooning position, his still hardened cock pressing against her ass. He gripped the base of his member, angling himself towards her folds. With one thrust he was in, so big that Karui could hardly breath as he filled her tiny little pussy up.

" _Fuck...!_ " she cried out, her teeth gritted as he bumped against her cervix. He began to thrust in and out of her at a steady pace, nipping at her neck, and groping her breasts as he did so. She came in less than a minute, a strangled gasp escaping her throat as she shook in his arms. "Faster!" Karui growled. "Harder!"

Sasuke smirked, wrapping his arms tightly around her thin frame, he began to slam himself in and out of her, his massive cock forcing her cunt to stretch and stretch with every pump of his hips. Although he'd fucked her many times, her little snatch still had trouble taking his girth and length - although she had no qualms about it, so long as he kept fucking her like this.

Outside of the bedroom, they heard the front door slam.

"Sasuke? Karui? Are you guys here?" Mabui spoke from the entrance hall, Karui's spare key dangling from her hand. The redhead had asked her to house sit once, and she knew that the key was... rather poorly hidden beneath the welcome mat.

Karui's loud moans, and Sasuke's soft grunts answered her. A smirk on her face, Mabui disrobed - peeling her green top off and slipping out of black slacks. She stepped into Karui's bedroom, clad in nothing more than a blue bra and a matching blue thong.

"Aww..." Mabui pouted, her lips pressed together. "You guys started without me?"

"Couldn't help it," Sasuke grunted, as he continued to pound Karui senseless. "Don't worry, you'll get your turn."

"I better." the silver haired kunoichi replied, sauntering over to the bed and climbing onto it. "Mmm... she looks like she's having fun, doesn't she?" Karui was hardly coherent at this point, lost in a world of pleasure as her well hung lover brought her to completion again and again.

Mabui crawled up, joining Sasuke on his other side. She wrapped her arms around his muscled frame, her ample breasts pressing into his back as she captured his lips in a deep kiss. As their tongues dueled, he continued to thrust into Karui, his cock beginning to throb deep within the beautiful redhead.

Sasuke groaned into Mabui's mouth, as great jets of his warm seed burst from the tip of his member, shooting deep into Karui's pussy. Mabui pulled back, leaning over Sasuke and watching as his cock pulsated with every shot, the young Uchiha giving the redhead a few shaky thrusts to ensure every ounce of his jizz was deposited into her.

His cock slid from her pussy, shiny with Karui's juices and the remnants of her saliva. Mabui licked her lips, green eyes raking up and down the magnificent tower, throbbing and ready to fuck her into oblivion.

Sasuke rolled over onto his back, and like clockwork, Mabui slid into his lap. She pulled her bra off, tossing it unceremoniously over her shoulder as her large breasts spilled out, both topped with rosy nipples that were just begging to be pinched and sucked on.

She rocked her hips, his thick shaft grinding against her slit, dousing what was probably the largest cock in the world with her liquid fire. Mabui groaned, eyes covered with a healthy coating of lust. She lifted herself up, and gripping the base of his member to position herself correctly, sunk down.

It was immediate. The emptiness that had lingered in her loins was finally filled, and Mabui couldn't help but allow a guttural moan to spill from her lips, as his immense girth stretched her cunt like nothing else could.

His hands reached up, cupping her ample tits, his fingers pinching her nipples. Sasuke began to thrust up into her, grunting and groaning as her inner walls rippled around his shaft, her juices swirling into a froth beneath his vicious assault.

"Ah... oh... ah...!" All she could do was moan, her breasts bouncing with every thrust. It was an indescribable sensation, to have him inside of her, so deep and so big that she felt more full than she ever had in her life. He completed her - and she would do anything for him, so long as he kept fucking her like this. "Sasuke...!" she began to cry out his name.

"Fuck..." he groaned, his eyes closing. His hands gripped her hips firmly, as he rocketed up into her tight snatch.

Karui had, at some point, managed to recover from her earlier creampie - although her hazel eyes were unfocused, and her movements sluggish, she had a general idea of what was going on. She crawled over to Sasuke, obediently taking one of his massive balls into her mouth, suckling at the sack as she felt his seed slosh within it.

In the end, the combination of Mabui's sweet pussy and Karui's warm mouth drove him the edge. With a grunt, he bottomed out inside of the silver haired kunoichi. Karui could  _feel_ his balls contract, as he pumped an enormous load deep inside of the busty beauty, his cock throbbing with every shot.

After he was done, Mabui fell forward onto his chest, his cock slipping from her pussy. They kissed, tongues battling with each other.

Not wanting to feel left out, Karui climbed up - gripping Mabui's hips tightly and lifting her up slowly. Her mouth opened, and with a slutty grin on her face, she began to collect the copious amounts of cum that leaked from her pussy, swishing it around in her mouth and swallowing it down every now and then.

Sasuke let out a sigh, feeling his cock harden at the sight. These girls were going to drive him crazy - crazier than he already was.

\---

Samui had been kind enough to let him into her home, despite his... less than excited reaction to her pregnancy. Now they sat, on her couch - cups of gently steaming tea in their hands.

"I..." Sasuke began, after several uncomfortable moments of silence. "I'm sorry."

Samui smiled. "I should be the one saying that." she said. "It wasn't your fault that you got me... you know."

He shook his head. "I overreacted." he admitted. "I-I never realized how much it hurt whenever I left." Sasuke murmured. "I feel like a piece of shit."

"Don't." Samui said, putting a gentle hand on his arm. "You're an asshole - all of us now that." she said, smirking at the look on his face. "But... you're  _our_ asshole. The love of my life. The man that I'd be more than willing to have a child with. We knew what we were getting into, Sasuke, so don't blame yourself."

Karui had said the same thing.

"So... we're good?" Sasuke said.

"Of course we are." Samui replied.

He nodded his head, avoiding her gaze. "Want... want to watch a movie or something?" he suggested.

Samui's smile widened. "Sure." she said, scooting across the couch. His legs opened, and she set herself down in the space that they had left, pressing her back against his firm chest. As she picked the remote off of the coffee table, he wrapped her into his arms, planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Samui..." Sasuke murmured. "I love you."

She snuggled into his chest. "Love you too, Sasuke."


	36. 36

For whatever reason, whether it be the gods or just plain luck, Sasuke seemed to have formed a habit of finding women in the wilderness. First Rias, then Robin, and now, this girl.

The girl, whose name was Erza Scarlet, was understandably a little more upset than he was.

It was one of her (poorly kept) secrets that she read erotic novels and smut, something that she preferred to keep in the privacy of her bedroom. In her pajamas, to be more specific. And, to be even more specific, her pajamas consisted of - at least for that night in particular - a thin white t-shirt, and a pair of red panties. And of course, on that night, she had decided to... 'enjoy' the clever writing and descriptions of said novels.

And now here she was. In the middle of a forest clearing, sitting in front of a strange, although attractive man, half naked.

Sasuke wasn't surprised when she stood up, cocked her fist back, and threw a punch at him. He was slightly distracted by the way her breasts jiggled whenever she moved, but he was a shinobi - an SS class one at that, and he dodged her strikes as easily as he would a genin's.

"Pervert!" she yelled at him. "Hentai! Where the hell do you think you're doing, bastard?"

He dodged another punch, a smirk on his face as she overextended. In no time at all, he had secured both of her arms behind her back, pulling the redheaded girl to his chest and holding her firm.

"I didn't bring you here." he muttered into her ear. "And you better quit that shit right now. Now, calm down. I've got a pair of sweatpants and a jacket you can wear, and we can figure this out. Alright?" Sasuke said.

She struggled uselessly for a minute, before deflating. "Fine." she said.

Sasuke didn't trust her. He formed a sealless  _Kage Bunshin_ , which reached into his rucksack and withdrew, just as he said, a pair of sweatpants and a jacket. The clone dispelled, and the clothing dropped to the floor.

He let go of the girl, and took a few steps back.

Erza glanced at him for a moment, before cautiously making her way to the discarded clothes. She breathed a sigh of relief, as the several sizes too big sweatpants covered her dampened panties, and the jacket hid her hardened nipples from view.

"Alright. Happy now?" Sasuke said, his arms folded over his chest. "Now... what's your name?"

"Erza." she said softly. "Erza Scarlet."

She was clearly very powerful, Sasuke noted. If she had been in a right state of mind, she probably would have done something a little smarter than charge him head on. She had the stance and the physicality of a powerful kunoichi,  and her brown eyes told stories of a woman hardened by battle and sorrows.

She had incredibly long red hair, a dark shade that contrasted with Rias' bright red. She was incredibly beautiful, with incredibly large breasts, an hourglass figure, and from what he had seen, a very nice ass in need.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke, Erza." he said. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

She stared at him, her head tilted to the side in curiosity. "You... really don't know why I'm here?" Erza asked.

Sasuke shook his head. "I'm afraid not." he said. "Where were you last?"

"I was... in my room at Fairy Tail." she said. "It's a guild in Magnolia Town, if you're wondering."

He bit his lip. "I've never heard of a Fairy Tail." Sasuke murmured. "Nor a Magnolia Town. And the only guilds I'm aware of are civilian guilds of craftsmen and merchants."

Erza stilled. "You've never heard of a guild before?" she said. "What are you then, if not a mage?"

"A shinobi." Sasuke replied. "You are a mage? With magical abilities and such?" he asked.

The redhead nodded. "I use Requip Magic." she said. "It allows me to put on certain suits of armor at will, which I can use various abilities with depending on the armor."

"Hmm." Sasuke hummed. "Here in the Elemental Nations, we use something called chakra." he explained. "You can turn chakra into five primary elements, along with a variety of other elements if you have the right DNA. I myself have a doujutsu," he pointed to his  _Rinnegan_ eye. "that gives me a vast arsenal of techniques."

"You seem very powerful." Erza noted. "Are all shinobi like you?"

Sasuke chuckled. "Not in the slightest." he said. "I don't mean to brag, but there's only a single person in this world that can match me. And well... I don't see she and I fighting anytime soon."

"Hmm." Erza folded her arms over her chest. "Do you happen to know a way that I could get home?" she asked.

He paused. "No..." he said, shaking his head. "I'm afraid I don't. There's two women just like you - teleported here for unknown reasons from another world, that are also trapped here. I don't believe either of them are from your universe in particular, however."

Her eyes widened. "You mean... you mean I could be stuck here forever?" What would she do? Trapped in a strange world - without her guild! Without Natsu, Lucy, Grey, and everyone else... kami...

Sasuke's silence was all the response she needed.

"I see." she murmured.

Sasuke rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "I'm... sorry." he said after a moment. "I don't know what else to tell you." He sighed, casting a look full of pity at the redhead. "You can travel with me, if you'd like." Sasuke said. "I-I could help you settle in, I suppose."

She was silent for a long while. "Alright." she said. "I suppose there really is no better choice."

"We can pick you some proper clothes in a town." said Sasuke. "Come. We've got a long way to go."

\---

Sasuke stilled.

Erza looked at him. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

He shook his head. "It's... nothing." he said after a moment. "Just had a thought."

True to his word, they'd gotten her a new outfit - one she said reminded her of home, if only a little. She wore a snow white button-down blouse, and a tight blue skirt that stopped at about mid thigh.

"We're going to stay in this town for the night," Sasuke decided, glancing up at the sky to see that the sun was steadily sinking. The atmosphere had turned from a bright blue to a mixture of orange and pink and a variety of other colors. Silhouetted by the sun, it was truly a beautiful sunset. "Excuse me," Sasuke said, stepping up to a nearby woman. "Do you know where the nearest inn is?"

The woman flushed slightly. "The first right from here," she said, pointing down the street. "Keep going down the road, you can't miss it from there."

He flashed her a smile, taking the innocent bystander's breath away. "Thank you." he said, bowing lightly. "Come on, Erza." he said to the red haired beauty, walking back to her. "I know the way."

Erza cast a glance back at the woman as they walked. She could almost see the hearts in her eyes as she stared at Sasuke's back longingly. "Wow." she said. "I mean... I won't lie, you're pretty hot, but there's not a lot of men people would drool like that over back home."

Sasuke shrugged. "It's something I've gotten used to." he said. "It has its benefits." Like helping him net two dozen women. But, he wasn't ready to disclose that quite yet.

They walked to the hotel, weaving in and out of the crowds of people that packed this town. The innkeeper was a rather elderly gentlemen, with kind eyes hidden behind a pair of thick glasses.

"Hello." he said, his voice croaked. "How may I help you two?"

Sasuke nodded his head respectfully. "We'd like two rooms." he said.

The man nodded. Once Sasuke had put the money required onto the table, he reached beneath the desk, withdrawing two keys - one of which he gave to Erza, the other to Sasuke.

"I'm afraid the rooms are side by side." the man said. "Is that alright?"

Sasuke paused for a moment. "Shouldn't be a problem." he said.

Erza glanced at him. "As long as you don't try anything funny," she said teasingly.

He smirked. "Damn." he said. "There goes my plans for tonight."

They got a quick bite to eat at a nearby cafe, and then, decided to go to sleep. Erza retired to her room, while Sasuke went into his.

The young Uchiha looked around the room, his right eye morphing into the  _sharingan_ . He spent a good minute weaving a genjutsu that effectively cut the room off from the outside world - preventing any sound from being heard, unless you were inside the room itself.

He stripped, climbed onto the bed... and waited.

About ten minutes later, a knock sounded at the window. Sasuke stood, opening the window and glancing outside - mismatched eyes locking with brown ones.

"Miss me?" a violet haired woman known as Mitarashi Anko said, smirking at him.

Sasuke smirked right back. "What are you doing here?" he asked, as she clambered into the room, shutting the window behind her.

"Oh... I was just passing through for a mission." she said, her eyes raking up and down his nude physique appreciatively. "Decided to stay here for the day - and boy, did I make a good call." Anko grinned. "What are  _you_ doing here?"

"Just passing through." Sasuke said. He could tell her about Erza - but, he and Anko both knew what they were here for. The sight of her, clad in that fishnet shirt and short skirt already had his cock hardening.

Anko dropped to her knees in front of him, one of her hands reaching up to wrap around as much of his shaft as he could manage. "Mmm." she hummed. "Excited, aren't you?"

"For someone as sexy as you?" Sasuke murmured huskily, his cock twitching in her grasp. "Always."

She grinned. "I'm glad." she said. Gently, she took his swollen length into her warm cavern, her tongue lapping at his shaft as she bobbed her head up and down. Her hand worked furiously at his base, pumping him for all he was worth.

One of his hands slid into her violet locks, helping her to take his mammoth cock down her tight throat. Anko wasn't inexperienced when it came to deepthroating, not by a long shot, but it had been a while - and he was easily the biggest that she'd ever had. Trying to slide fourteen inches of an incredibly thick cock down your throat without a little caution was begging for disaster.

"Fuck..." Sasuke groaned, throwing his head back. He'd forgotten how amazing Anko's blowjobs were - the way she used her tongue and hands just...  _arghh_ . "Just like that." he muttered. "There we go..."

He didn't last long, not with  _the_ snake goddess Anko eagerly lapping away at his cock. Within minutes, he began to throb down the column of her throat - and with a grunt, he came, great jets of his seed racing down her esophagus to settle in her belly. She swallowed it all greedily, her audible gulps sweet music to Sasuke's ears.

She slid him from her cavern, grinning widely. Opening her mouth - she showed the last of the load that he had so eagerly deposited, her mouth filled almost to the brim with his sticky goo. Then, with one deep swallow, it was all gone. She opened her mouth once more, to show that she had drank down every drop.

Sasuke just lost it after that. He picked her up, and  _threw_ her onto the bed. He practically dived onto the mattress, and within seconds, the sounds of his vicious pounding filled the room. He was glad that he had put that genjutsu up.

Well... there was a slight problem with it.

You see - genjutsu works against those  _with_ chakra. A certain redhead, whose room was just next door, doesn't use chakra... she uses magic. Thus, his genjutsu was completely ineffective.

Loud moans echoed through the wall. Erza could hear the squeaking of bedsprings, and thick slaps of flesh meeting flesh. It wasn't a secret as to who was making those noises - after all, there was only  _one_ room that they could be coming from, as her room in question was at the end of the hallway.

The redhead flushed slightly. Sasuke seemed to be having a  _very_ good time in there, judging by the low grunts that she could hear. And by the way the woman he was coupling with was screaming his name, over and over, she was sure that she was having a good time.

Erza was in a dilemma. Normally, if she got... well. angsty, she'd merely slip one of her books out of her rucksack, and flick the bean real quick, so to speak. But... she didn't have any of her books. And there was no way in hell she could have gotten any in this new world, considering she a. had no money, and b. had been with Sasuke ever since she'd arrived. It just wasn't possible without embarrassing herself.

But, now that she thought about it... she  _had_ said it herself, Sasuke was pretty hot (read: sexy). And... judging by the moistness between her thighs, she doubted it would take much to get going at the thought of doing  _that_ with  _him._

A hand slipped beneath the fabric of her panties, to rub at her glistening folds.

As the pounding intensified, Erza let out a low moan, as she imagined herself in that woman's position - with a dark haired Uchiha slamming into her with every he had. She slipped a finger into her dripping cunt... and, well, I think you can guess what happens from here.

\---

Sasuke felt pretty good. It had been about two weeks since he'd left Kumo, and a nice tumble under the sheets with Anko had released some pent up stress acquired on the road.

He knocked on Erza's door. She opened it a moment later - fully dressed.

"You ready to go?" he asked.

She pointedly avoided his gaze. "Yeah..." she said. "Just let me get the rest of my stuff." She turned, disappearing into the room for a moment before coming back out. "Alright. Let's go." Erza said, a rucksack dangling from her shoulder. Sasuke had been nothing but generous with her ever since she'd came here - she could tolerate a sleepless night or two.

They walked out of the inn, making sure to hand in their keys to the innkeeper at the front desk. After picking up a meager breakfast - just some onigiri and a bottle of juice from a vending machine - they made their way out of the town.

As they walked on a forest path, completely alone aside from a few birds that perched in a nearby tree, Erza simply couldn't hold it in anymore. "Sasuke," she blurted. "Who was that girl in your room last night?"

He raised an eyebrow. "You heard?" Sasuke said.

Her cheeks flushed slightly. "I'm surprised the entire floor didn't hear." she admitted. "You guys weren't exactly quiet."

Sasuke rubbed the back of his neck. "I suppose genjutsu doesn't work on you." he said. "I apologize - if I had known we were keeping you up..."

"It's fine." Erza said, waving him off. "But seriously - who was she? Your girlfriend?"

"... in a way." Sasuke said after a moment. "We aren't exclusive though. It's mostly a friends with benefits situation, if you will."

"Friends... with benefits?" Erza asked.

"Hmm." Sasuke pursed his lips together. Erza seemed a little... naive when it came to the realms of romance - despite her skimpy clothing and incredible body, she likely still had a more traditional view on those sort of things. "Essentially, we're friends, we talk and stuff - but, whenever one of us has an... urge, we'll fuck."

"Is she the only one?" Erza said. She was certainly a curious one.

"... there's a few more." Sasuke said.

"Huh." Erza murmured. "So it's like a no strings attached sort of thing?" she said. "You just... let out some frustration, and nothing else?"

_'I have an idea of where this is going...'_ thought Sasuke.

"Pretty much." he said.

"Do you think that... no... I can't ask that." She shook her head. "It's too inappropriate."

Sasuke glanced at her. "It's fine." he said. "Ask whatever you want - I won't judge you."

"I think you realize just how much... stress I've been under." Erza began, her voice soft. "Being in a new world... where everything, and I mean  _everything_ is different..."

He put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I can't even imagine how much it must hurt." Sasuke mumbled. "To never be able to see your home again."

She rubbed her eye. "More than you can imagine." she said. "But... I-I want to feel good." Erza admitted. "I want to forget. I don't want to hurt anymore, Sasuke."

They came to stop, staring at each other in the middle of this dirt road, brown eyes clashing with mismatched ones. Sasuke opened his mouth as if to say something, but closed it.

He was silent when he began to speak, so quiet that Erza strained to hear his words. "I lost my entire world too." Sasuke murmured, his gaze fixed on the ground. "When I was seven... my family was murdered."

"Your entire family?" Erza said.

"I told you about the techniques that people can use in this world." Sasuke said. "The dojutsu, ninjutsu... things like that." He took a deep breath. "The person who did it... he- he possessed a doujutsu that allowed him to recreate their murders. He put me in his genjutsu... and showed me it over and over, for what felt like ages."

Erza stared at him, her lips parted slightly. "Why... why are you telling me this?"

Sasuke gave her a small smile. "I lost everything once." he said. "But... I have friends now. People that I consider family. A fresh start, even though I've made more mistakes than I can even list. It's never too late to start over, Erza Scarlet. For all you know... your life has just begun."

She was silent for a long while.

Then, she took a step forward, wrapping her arms around Sasuke and pulling him into a tight hug. She hadn't known him for long... but already, she could feel a sort of  _pull_ towards him.

"Thank you, Sasuke." she murmured into his ear.

He rubbed her back. "Come on." he said. "I want to get a good distance before we make camp for the night." He took a step back, and then turned, making his way further down the road.

Erza smiled. "Alright." she said, following him.

\---

"Sasuke." Erza said, as they sat around the campfire, taking in the warmth that it provided. "You never gave me an answer to my request."

"Hmm?" he said, looking up from the rabbit leg that he was eating. "What is it?"

"... a few words isn't going to fix everything, you know." Erza said, scooting closer to him. "I-I was serious. I want to stop hurting, 'suke. And... I think you're the man who can help me."

Sasuke ate the last of the rabbit, tossing the bone unceremoniously into the brush behind him. "Erza..." he said. "If we do this, there's no going back." She was too hot, too damn sexy for him to leave it at a one off thing. If she gave herself to him... he wouldn't be able to hold back. He would claim Erza Scarlet as his own.

She closed the distance between them, pressing her ruby red lips to his own. Erza pulled away a minute later, her cheeks flushed. "Is that answer enough for you?" she asked.

Sasuke smirked. "More than enough." he said.

Once more they kissed, arms wrapping around each other. Sasuke was easily the more experienced of the two, and it didn't take much for him to batter her tongue into submission and plunder her mouth relentlessly with it.

They shifted their positions, until she was straddling him. Her soft body was pressed against his burly frame, her more than ample breasts making a nice cushion for his chest. His arms wound lazily around her torso, to pull her even closer.

Erza had kissed, and had been kissed before... but it was so  _different_ with Sasuke. His lips sent shivers of electricity through her body, and his touch felt like liquid fire on her skin. His fingers slipped beneath the fabric of her shirt, to caress her muscled back. And, slowly yet surely, they drifted lower - until he was squeezing the firm globes of her ass.

She leaned back, breathless. Slowly, tantalizing, she pulled her shirt over her head - exposing a lacy red bra that struggled to hold back her large and perky breasts. There was a smirk on her face, as she unhooked her bra, allowing her tits to spill out from the cups.

"You like'em?" Erza asked, cupping the globes and giving them a firm squeeze.

He didn't need to respond. The bulge pressing against her crotch was all the answer she needed. Erza slid off of his lap, her hands fumbling with the waistband of his slacks until she finally managed to get a proper hold. With one smooth motion, she pulled his pants and boxers down, revealing his hardened cock.

Her jaw quite literally dropped.  _'Holy shit!'_ she thought, staring at the majestic tower that pillared up from his crotch. It was so...  _big_ . Bigger and girthier than anything she could have ever imagined. Would he even fit inside of her? Sometimes she had trouble putting three or four fingers inside of her tight little cunt... how would a fucking monster like that give in there?

Erza had a slight clue as to why the woman had been screaming and moaning so much the previous night.

Her brown eyes traced over every engorged vein, every stretched muscle, every inch of manmeat. Unconsciously, she licked her lips, his cock twitching at the innocent gesture.

Sasuke pulled his shirt off. "Get rid of those." he said gruffly, pointing at her pants.

Erza grinned, practically ripping the slacks off, exposing a thong that matched her panties. It soaked all the way through with her juices, and the powerful smell of her arousal filled the clearing.

He wasted no time. He glomped her, pressing his lips to hers as his hands  _ripped_ her thong off, throwing the pieces of it off to the side. Gripping the base of his cock, he pressed it against the entrance to the folds, and with one thrust he was in.

Erza let out a strangled gasp into his mouth, her fingers digging into the dirt as he slid into her incredibly wet cunt. He... he was so- "Oh!" she moaned, as he sunk another two inches into her. Her pussy was being stretched so much... Erza thought it was supposed to hurt, especially considering how well endowed he was, but all she felt was  _pleasure_ . Intense pleasure, to the point where her vision nearly whited out, and her body shook and shivered. She let out a groan, as she tightened and came around Sasuke's shaft.

He was slow, so slow, and yet the pleasure was still overwhelming. His cock seemed to hit everything inside of her, reaching places she hadn't even known had existed before now. And, she was horrified to find that he hadn't even jammed a third of that beast into her snatch yet. There was still much to go... and already, she was feeling this way. Kami, how had she lived without him?

"Fuck..." Sasuke groaned, his mismatched eyes glazed over with lust. Erza had never looked more beautiful to him, completely nude, hair matted with sweat, her breasts bouncing, and her tiny little pussy struggling to take his massive cock. She looked like an angel - one that he couldn't wait to corrupt.

He pressed his lips to hers once more, as he slid another three inches into her cunt. Her walls rippled around him like a tsunami, her juices dripping into a small pool beneath him.

Erza was so small compared to him. She was the same age as him - that much he knew - and yet she seemed so tiny. His burly frame completely dominated her thin one. He seemed to surround her, to cocoon her in himself as he filled her up with his meaty cock. His arms and lips were everywhere, running over every inch of her voluptuous body.

It took him a while. But finally, he managed to sheath all fourteen inches of his member inside of her - the mushroom head of his cock pressing against her cervix, mere centimeters away from her fertile womb.

"S-So deep..." she muttered, her voice hoarse. "Fuck..."

It was torturous, the way he slowly began to pull out of her, until just the tip of him was still inside. She felt so... so  _empty_ , without those inches in her cunt. She wriggled her hips, a pout on her face.

Sasuke smirked, content to watch as she squirmed, her brown eyes practically begging for him to fill her once more. They both knew how much he wanted her, by the way his cock pulsated and twitched. Despite his need, he loved watching such a prideful woman essentially beg for him. She may not know it yet, but she was  _his_ . No one would be able to please her like he could, in that very moment.

He waited until she was practically on the verge of crying in need, and then he  _thrusted_ himself inside, all fourteen inches filling her pussy up.

"O-oh...!" She went limp for a moment, twitching and moaning as she came again. This was their first time with each other, and yet he knew exactly how to play her strings - how to make her come in an instant, or to make it so her completion was staved off indefinitely. She felt like a child compared to him, simply trying to survive as he bombarded her with kisses, touches, and not to mention his massive cock pumping in and out of her tight cunt.

He knew he was growing close - what man wouldn't? Erza was a fucking goddess, and he had been exploiting her body for well over fifteen minutes now. She was practically incoherent now, either moaning or chanting his name over and over.

His cock began to throb. And he had  _no_ intention of pulling out. No... he was going to come inside of her, so deep that her insides would forever be stained with his jizz. He was going to claim her womb with his virile seed, fill her up so well that her tight little cunt would be leaking cum for a week.

Sasuke doubled, no,  _tripled_ his pace, pounding in and out of the redhead at a pace that brought her to orgasm after orgasm. She clawed at his back, leaving red marks along his pale skin as she bucked against him.

Erza wanted, no,  _needed_ his seed. Her womb itched for his cum, and her pussy was doing its best to milk his shaft for it. She could only stare up at this man, this beast, this  _titan_ with abject adoration - knowing and loving the fact that he could do this to her, bring the strongest female mage of Fairy Tail to her knees with a mere pump of his hips.

He let out a groan, bottoming out inside of the busty redhead. He came as deep inside of her as he possibly could, his seed like a tsunami that washed over her insides and pounding at her dam - her cervix. It was only a matter of time before it broke, and soon his jizz battered through it.

She passed out the moment his seed hit her womb, her toll lolling out of her mouth and a vacant look on her face.

Sasuke pulled out, slowly, and she let out an unconscious groan - as great globs of his cum spilled from her gaping pussy, joining her juices on the forest floor.

_'She's going to be out for a while.'_ he thought, panting lightly. He hadn't held back in the slightest - and although Erza had attempted to rise to the challenge, it seemed he had been a little too much for her. Just like the many women before her, Erza Scarlet fell; becoming little more than an addict to his cock.

As she should be.

He gently pushed a damp red curl out of her eye, before planting a kiss on her forehead. He laid down, wrapping Erza into his arms. She smiled, snuggling up against him, still fast asleep.

Sasuke let out a small breath. Then, he lad his head back - and soon joined her in slumber.


	37. 37

Mismatched eyes slid open.

Sasuke sighed contently, pulling Erza's soft body closer to his own. She was still fast asleep - mumbling something incoherent under her breath. He gently unraveled himself from her, gently setting her down on the grass.

His eyes raked up and down her incredibly curvy body, from her large breasts to her flat navel, all the way down to her glistening folds. He nudged her legs open, a smirk on his face as he saw the dried and cracked jizz that lined her inner thighs, a remainder of the amazing night that they had shared.

Sasuke ran his fingers up and down her voluptuous frame, groaning lightly at the feel of her soft and supple skin. This woman was a goddess, sent down to earth for him to fuck and corrupt. Already his cock was rising to attention, poking against her lower leg.

There was a slight problem. Erza was still sound asleep despite his caresses - even snoring by the looks of it. He would have to get a little more...  _involved_ , if he wanted to rouse her. A nice steamy session of hot morning love making sounded rather appealing to the Uchiha. There was nothing like fucking a beautiful redhead to start the morning.

He spread her legs wide, settling himself in between them, his cock resting on her thigh. With gentle kisses and soft caresses, he explored every inch of her body. He licked the skin around her navel teasingly, even sticking his tongue into her belly button. His hands cupped the globes on her chest, fingers running over hardened nipples. He took one of her bountiful breasts into his mouth, suckling at the rosy peak.

Eventually Erza woke up, soft mewls and groans escaping her lips. Brown eyes gently opened, widening at the sight of Sasuke.

"Sasuke-sama..." she mumbled, shivering ever so slightly. "It- it wasn't a dream..."

Sasuke chuckled. "A dream?" he said, flashing her an almost sinister grin. "Why... Erza," She  _loved_ the way her name sounded on his lips. "We're just getting started." His tongue darted out, to tease one of her nipples - Erza letting out a soft moan at his touch. "Do you feel this?" he murmured, looking down at his cock, which rested against her thigh. She could feel it pulsating, the hardened tower of meat dripping little drops of precum onto her creamy skin. "Can you feel how much I want you?"

"F-fuck..." she cursed, as he slid his swollen length up and down her skin. She felt so empty, so- so incomplete without his fullness entering her. Her pussy ached for his member - her womb itched for a healthy dose of his seed. One night was all it had taken... she was addicted... she was addicted to Uchiha Sasuke, and she was addicted to that monster dangling between his legs.

"You're so wet." Sasuke said, teasing her folds with a finger. "Mmm..." He took in the pungent smell of her arousal, his cock twitching at her scent. "How badly do you want me,  _Er-za_ ?" he said.

"Kami..." she whispered, brown eyes hidden by thick locks of crimson hair. "So badly..."

"Good." he said. "Beg for it." He slipped his finger into her slit, rubbing just the inside of her needy pussy. "Beg for my cock."

"W-what?" she stuttered, staring at him wide eyed.

"Did I stutter?" said Sasuke. " _Beg for it._ "

Her lip wobbled. He wasn't going to take no for an answer, that much she realized. And... and... and she found herself not wanting to say no. Look at her, Erza Scarlet, S class mage, famously known as Titania - reduced to  _this_ .

"Fuck me." she said after a moment.

"Hmm?" Sasuke hummed, tilting his head to the side, his ear perking up. "I didn't quite hear you."

Erza avoided his gaze. " _Fuck me_ ," the busty redhead demanded. She took a deep breath. "I want you to fuck me, Sasuke-sama - I, I want you to take that huge cock and  _fuck me_ until I break." Her cheeks were flushed, yet her juices dripped like a fountain from her slit.

_'What a little slut.'_ he thought. A domination fetish perhaps? Many powerful women had it - the desire to be fucked like a little whore, to be torn down and reduced to nothing. Sasuke had  _no_ problem indulging that particular need of Erza's. None at all.

He leaned forward, until Erza could feel every hot molecule of his breath against her ear. "I'm gonna fuck you  _real_ good, Erza..." he murmured, lining his mammoth cock up with her glistening folds. "You won't be able to walk for a week after I'm done with you."

She practically squealed with glee as he finally entered her - both of them sharing a long and guttural groan as her inner walls began to caress his shaft. She was so warm and so wet, and Sasuke enjoyed immense pleasure as he burrowed deeper into her tight cunt, her pussy stretching to many times its normal size to accommodate his girth.

Sasuke groped her incredibly soft and supple breasts, squeezing the orbs in his hands. Slowly he pumped in and out of her, his mammoth cock hitting  _everything_ inside of her, splitting her open, claiming her. He was practically sawing her in half, and yet she could be happier - coming again and again around his cock, her slutty moans filling the clearing.

"Fuck...!" he growled, leaning forward and claiming her plump lips with his own. He picked up the pace, going faster and faster until he was quite literally jackhammering the redhead, his balls slapping against her thighs every time he bottomed out inside of her. She moaned again and again into his mouth, shaking violently as she came - her pleasure essentially becoming one never ending orgasm.

Her walls rippled around him, milking his cock for all it was worth. With a grunt, he thrust himself in as deep as he would go, blowing his load inside of Erza. Great jets of his seed spurted from the mushroom head of his cock, painting her insides snow white as she twisted and moaned, bucking her hips against him.

She didn't pass out this time, Sasuke noted. The first time had probably been quite a shock for her, to experience so much previously unknown pleasure. He could cut her some slack there, he supposed.

Erza whined as he pulled out, arching her hips in a vain attempt to his keep his seed inside of her pussy. Despite her efforts, copious amounts of it still leaked from her packed cunt, dripping down her thighs.

Sasuke felt refreshed. He stood, stretching and yawning, the sounds of his bones popping like sweet music to his ears. "Erza." he said.

"Yes, Sasuke-sama?" the redhead said, immediately snapping to attention.

He glanced down at his still hard cock. "Clean me off, will you?" he said.

"Of course!" she chirped. Like any good slut, she went to work - her mouth and tongue combining to bathe his member in her saliva, cleaning it of her juices and his cum. Once she was done, he was sparkling clean, as if he'd put his erection through the cock wash.

Sasuke patted her head approvingly. "Good girl." he said. "Now, put your clothes back on. And..." he smirked. "No underwear. Put that skirt on too - I want easy access whenever I desire it. Got it?"

She grinned at him. "Your wish is my command, Sasuke-sama." Erza said. Sasuke had given her free reign to buy as many outfits as she wanted - as, for some reason, her Requip Magic seemed not to work in this world. It was unfortunate, but she wasn't afraid... with a man like Sasuke protecting her, she simply couldn't be scared of  _anything_ .

"Alright." said Sasuke, as he buttoned up his pants, now fully dressed. "Let's go going."

"Hai, Sasuke-sama." Erza said. She loved saying his name like that, adding the '-sama' just made it feel...  _right_ . Although for some reason, she felt as if there were an even better name for him.

"Be sure not to call me that in public." Sasuke made sure to tell her. "I'd like to avoid any unnecessary complications."

"Hai, Sasuke-sama."

\---

Sasuke leaned back on the couch, enjoying the feeling of the soft body pressed against his chest. He played with her baby blue locks, loving the silky feel of her hair and skin.

Konan rolled her eyes. "Shouldn't you be focused on the movie?" she pointed out, her voice soft.

Sasuke chuckled gently. "The movie's nice... but I'd much rather be focused on you, Konan."

She turned towards him, cupping his cheek lightly. She pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, her violet lipstick rubbing off on his pale lips.

"That'll have to sate you until after the movie." she murmured.

He sighed dramatically. "I suppose it'll have to do..." he said, tightening his arm around her.

Konan swatted him on the chest.

It was nice, to have some peace and quiet. For the past week, he'd had to keep up with Erza - whom he had (on accident, of course) turned into a cum craving slut. Practically every moment of every day, the redhead had begged and begged for his cock. And he had given it to her. Over and over, he came inside or on top of her, yet the former Fairy Tail mage never seemed sated. It was relentless.

He didn't mind all that much... I mean, what heterosexual man wouldn't? Erza was a fucking goddess in humanoid form. But... it did get a little tiresome after a while. So, once the two of them had arrived in Amegakure, he'd asked Konan to get her a room. A Kage Bunshin was with the redhead now, having been eating her out relentless ever since they'd arrived.

The movie was surprisingly good, although he knew that Konan had good taste in such things. It was a thriller - with many twists and turns, and a plot twist at the end that baited what was sure to be an entertaining sequel. As the credits rolled, Sasuke let out a sigh.

"Better than I expected." he grudgingly admitted.

Konan smirked. "The second one is supposed to be out in a month or two." she said, her hand rubbing up and down his clothed chest.

"Hmm." Sasuke hummed. "I suppose I'll have to pay you another visit again soon," he said, nipping at the creamy skin of her neck. His hands ran up and down her body. She was dressed casual today, clad in a simple pair of skintight black shorts, along with a blue t-shirt that matched her hair. "Kami..." he whispered, cupping one of her breasts through the fabric. "You're beautiful, Konan."

The blue haired angel chuckled, letting out a soft moan at his caresses. "I did promise you  _after_ the movie," she murmured.

"That you did." Sasuke muttered, mismatched eyes staring into hazel ones. "How do you want to do it?"

She grinned slightly. "I want to ride you," she muttered huskily. "Like a stallion."

"Oh?" Sasuke said, a grin of his own appearing. "Well I'm not stopping you... but, that doesn't mean I'll make it easy for you." He smirked, gently easing Konan off of the couch and onto her feet. "Give me a nice tease, will you?"

Konan let out a sigh. "I suppose you've been a good boy." she said.

Slowly, she began to sway her hips from side to side, humming a little tune under her breath. Sasuke leaned back on the couch, a smile on his face as she took the hairline out of hair, allowing light blue locks to fall down her back in a glossy curtain.

Konan gently pulled her shirt over her head, revealing a silky see-through green bra. Her shorts came off soon after, to reveal a matching thong that gave him a pleasant view of her already soaking core.

He licked his lips. "Fuck, you're so sexy..." Sasuke murmured, his mismatched eyes taking in every inch of tantalizing skin.

She cupped her own breasts, giving them a squeeze. "I try my best," she said, her smirk widening. She unhooked her bra, allowing her ample tits to spill out - both of the globes perky, with rosy nipples crowning each peak. Konan turned, giving him a mouthwatering view of her ass and dripping pussy as she slowly pulled her thong down long and dainty legs, stepping out of the fabric completely nude. "Well?" she said, striking a pose. "Like what you see?"

He didn't even need to answer. The massive bulge in his sweatpants told her  _exactly_ what his answer was going to be - a resounding 'hell yes'. She nudged his legs open, dropping onto her knees before him. Pulling down his sweatpants and boxers, she freed his hardened member - as big and as girthy as ever. Fuck... what had she ever done to deserve a man such as him?

Konan took it into her hand, giving it a few soft pumps. She loved the feeling of it, his cock feeling like raw heat in her fingers. Thin digits ran over engorged veins and muscles, all the way down to his ball sac, which contained the sticky jizz she loved so much inside. Once he was nice and hard, his member straining for release, she slid into his lap. Gripping the base of his stiff pole, she lined it up with her slick folds - and then, she sunk down.

"Fuck..." they both groaned in unison. Konan was so warm, so tight, her wondrous pussy clutching at his cock as a fangirl would his arm. She just kept going further and further down, not stopping until all fourteen inches of his erection was stuffed firmly into her cunt.

If Konan had to pick her favorite part of lovemaking with Sasuke, it was most certainly the innate fullness she felt when he entered her. Ever since he had claimed her, she was always...  _empty_ , when he wasn't around. There was a hole within that only he could fill, and oh yes, he filled it nice and good whenever he paid Amegakure a visit.

She bounced up and down on his cock, low moans escaping her lips every time she sunk all the way down. "So deep..." Konan whispered, her chest pressed against his, her arms wound around his back. "So good..."

His hands gripped her ass firmly, helping her as she rode him. He gave her cheek a light smack, loving the way her tiny (comparatively) frame felt against his burly one. He let out a groan, as she tightened and came around him, her juices dripping down onto his sack.

Their lips pressed together, tongues battling for dominance as their coupling continued. In that moment, there was no one else - just them, Uchiha Sasuke and... perhaps, the future Uchiha Konan. She certainly wouldn't mind. To Konan there was his beautiful face, those mismatched eyes and that smile he saved just for his lovers. To Sasuke, there were her gorgeous hazel eyes, soft blue hair, and the aura of happiness she exuded whenever he was around.

It was a perfect moment, one that stretched for a long time. She came again and again, moaning his name into his mouth, her hands wrapping tighter and tighter around his back. Sasuke grunted, and he brought her down all the way down on his cock - his mushroom head peeking into her womb. He came, and great jets of his seed filled her to the brim, shots of his white goo slamming against the back of her most inner place.

His orgasm was so immense, so potent, that he came for nearly a minute and a half straight, his cock pulsating as he painted her insides white with his jizz.

Once he was done, he elected to stay inside of her - something that Konan had no problem with. They stayed in each other's arms, content to simply... relax. To enjoy each other's presence for as long as they could.

"Love you, Konan." Sasuke murmured, pecking her on the lips.

She snuggled into his chest. "Love you more, Sasuke."

\---

As he had in Amegakure, he dropped Erza off at his apartment with a Kage Bunshin. Sometimes he regretted breaking the redhead - having a woman lust after your cock 24/7 could be annoying at times, although the benefits tended to outweigh the drawbacks.

He went to  _her_ apartment, using the spare key beneath a potted plant to get inside. Sasuke took the liberty of making himself a cup of tea, sitting himself down on her couch and flicking on the TV, his feet resting languidly on the coffee table.

She woke up perhaps half an hour after his arrival, padding into the living room clad in a too small t-shirt and a pair of orange panties.

"Back so soon?" she said.

Sasuke smirked. "Don't act as if you didn't miss me... Naruko."

Naruko chuckled. "Yeah," she said. "I suppose I did."

A beat. And then she  _glomped_ him, plump lips pressing against his own as she slid into his lap. Clothes came off, and soon, the blonde's apartment was filled with the sounds of moans and grunts.


	38. 38

Sasuke sighed, his hands roaming over the curvy body in front of him, his cock resting on top of her ass. She looked so fuckable from this position, juices dripping onto the floor, the woman wriggling her hips in need - her brown eyes staring back at him, glazed over with lust.

"When will you Senju ever learn?" Sasuke murmured. "Perhaps Hashirama was more powerful than Madara. Maybe Tobirama was more powerful than Izuna. But... the Uchiha  _always_ triumph." He slapped her on the ass, leaving a red imprint of his hand on her creamy skin. "Isn't that right, Tsuna-chan?"

Tsunade grit her teeth, resisting the urge to sock him right in the jaw - lest he deprive her of that wondrous cock of his. It had been so long, longer than she could stand. She could feel his length, its size and girth - oh kami... she needed it inside of her. So badly, so badly that she felt like begging.

He shook his head slowly.  _'Pathetic,'_ he thought.  _'That the Godaime would fall to such lows.'_ He was more than eager to fuck her ass, but he knew it had been a while for the blonde - and although he knew she would like it either way, he'd prefer if it didn't hurt. Screams of pain didn't get him going as well as screams of pleasure did.

Sasuke jammed a few of his fingers into her dripping snatch. He twisted them around a bit, before pulling them out - lathering up his throbbing cock in her juices. It was a slow process, but soon his member was coated in her liquid honey, engorged veins glistening in the dim light of her bedroom.

He pressed his cockhead against her puckered hole, grinning as she gasped. It took more force than he'd expected, but soon the mushroom head slid in with a  _pop_ , Sasuke letting out a groan. His hands grasped at her wide hips, as he began to sink into her incredibly tight ass, inch after inch of his mammoth cock slowly burrowing into her back entrance.

"Fuck, Tsuna...!" Sasuke groaned. He reached forward, groping the largest breasts in the village - tits that every man had lusted after at some point, and even some women as well. They were so soft and squishy, her nipples perky enough that Sasuke felt as if he could spend hours playing with them. "You like this cock in your ass, don't you?"

Tsunade groaned in response. Her face was pressed firmly into the bed, both of her hands gripping the sheets tightly. He was simply so massive, there was no chance that it  _wouldn't_ hurt - and yet, it felt so good at the same time. She bucked her hips back against him, all but confirming his question.

He pumped in and out of her, loving the sight of her asshole stretching so much around his immense girth. It looked as if someone was going to stuff a soda can into a donut hole. Sasuke slapped her on the ass, a harsh jerk of his hips forcing a moan from her lips.

"How does it feel, Tsuna-chan?" Sasuke asked, leaning forward. "Don't be shy... tell me."

She grit her teeth. "It feels...  _big_ ." she grumbled. "So god damn big." She wriggled her hips slightly, loving the sensation of her bowels rubbing against the shaft of his member. "Kami, I-I feel so full..."

"Good girl." he said softly. "Tell you what, you get a reward." All the while, he continued his pumps, the walls of her ass clutching at his cock tightly. "Where do you want me to come?" he asked. "Inside? On you? Down your throat? I think I'll let you decide, Tsuna-chan."

The last he had come inside of her ass, it had taken a  _week_ for his seed to stop leaking out of her, which had lead to some pretty close calls at the hospital. On her sounded nice... but having him cum down her throat was another experience entirely. The intimacy, the way he left as he slid into her gullet... it was amazing.

"Mouth." was all she could say, as he began to pick up his thrusts.

"Alright." Sasuke said gently.

Without warning, he began to quite literally  _jackhammer_ her ass. He pounded her against the side of the bed, thick slaps of his balls against her thighs filling the room. He gripped her hips tighter and tighter, giving him more leverage to truly fuck the last Senju.

Tsunade could only groan and moan, her juices dripping onto the floor like a fountain as she came. He was so damn thick, so enormous, she could feel every thrust of him inside of her - every inch of his cock, no matter how deep inside of her it was.

He spent the next fifteen minutes abusing her asshole, pounding her so roughly that any woman who wasn't a medical nin would have been unable to sit down properly for a  _month_ . Alas, he couldn't do that much lasting damage to Tsunade - well, at least physically.

Sasuke pulled out of her. Obediently, she turned, dropping to her knees and opening her mouth wide. As if on cue, he jammed his cock down her throat, not stopping until he was all of the way inside - all fourteen inches stuffed into her gullet.

With a grunt he came, filling her mouth with a  _huge_ spurt of her semen. Again and again, his cock throbbed, audible gulps coming from Tsunade - as she was forced to swallow his sticky goo, or else drown in his torrential load.

Oh how Great Uncle Tobirama would be ashamed of her, Tsunade thought. He was likely rolling over in his grave right now - knowing that the last of his great clan was here, drinking down the seed of their greatest rivals.

She supposed it didn't matter all that much now. At least her Grandpa would likely be happy that the Senju and Uchiha had finally reconciled... even if it was through such lewd ways.

Tsunade continued to pump him at the base through his orgasm, wringing every drop of cum from his throbbing shaft. Finally - after he was done - she slid him from her mouth, swallowing the last of the seed in her mouth.

"Hmm. I don't have much longer." Sasuke said, sitting down on the bed. "But I think I have time for a nice titjob. Would you care to oblige me, Tsuna-chan?"

She bit her lip. "Alright," she said, hefting her massive jugs. Tsunade leaned forward, wrapping the largest breasts in the world around his cock. Sasuke threw his head back, a groan escaping his lips as what felt like two firm pillows wrapped around his member, so warm and fluffy that he could've sworn he was in heaven.

"Hmm." Sasuke hummed. "I think I'm going to alter this slightly."

She was a Hokage, yes. But Sasuke was practically a demigod in power - and before she knew it, Tsunade was on her back, his massive cock still jammed tightly into her cleavage. Like an animal unleashed, he bats her hands out of the way, putting his own on either side of her breasts, squishing them tightly around his member. He began to thrust in and out of her jugs, Tsunade unable to help the wetness between her thighs at the sight of his veiny member dominating her breasts.

It felt so... warm there, as if the valley of her tits had been made for his cock to slot into them. She loved the musky scent of his member, growing stronger every time the mushroom head of his cock popped out of the top of her cleavage and slid close to her plump lips. She loved the look of pleasure on his face - his cheeks flushed slightly as he fucked the greatest tits in the Elemental Nations. She loved everything about it.

"Fuck..." Sasuke growled several moments later, at this point his cock a blur from how fast he was thrusting into her breasts. "Fuck, fuck, fuck...! I'm gonna come, Tsuna-chan." Sasuke groaned. "I'm gonna come all over your face, so you better get ready."

Tsunade grinned. "What are you waiting for then?" she said, opening her mouth. "Do it - come on me. Just make sure you don't get it on my carpet."

Call it a fetish, but seeing  _the_ Senju Tsunade - at one point the fucking Godaime Hokage - opening her mouth, and asking him to cum on her pristine face drove Sasuke over the edge. With a grunt, he came, continuing to thrust in and out of her cleavage as he plastered her features with a hot load of jizz. Again and again, his seed spurted from the tip - landing on her cheeks, on her nose, on her forehead coating the diamond imprinted there, in her silky blonde hair or even in her warm mouth... nothing was spared.

He pulled back, still cuming. This time, he covered her breasts in his warm seed, thick shots of his white goo covering the creamy peaks.

Finally, he was done, Sasuke panting lightly from the massive load he had deposited onto the busty blonde. From the chest up, she was covered in his cum - her features obscured by ropes of his seed, to the point where only her massive breasts and brown eyes told him her identity.

"That was great, Tsuna-chan." Sasuke said, taking a deep breath. "That's all the time I have. I hope you had a good time as well."

He dressed swiftly, leaving a cum covered ex-Hokage behind in her room.

\---

"Naruko..." Sasuke muttered, folding his arms over his chest. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

A hundred blondes glanced up at him. "What does it look like?" they chorused, voices echoing through the trees. "We're making a seal!"

He palmed his forehead. "No shit." he said dryly. "What I meant is this -  _what_ are you trying to do?'

The original made her way through the crowd, elbowing clones to the side as she strided up to Sasuke. "Dunno." Naruko admitted, shrugging her shoulders. "I just wanted to do something cool."

Sasuke frowned. "Do you even know how to make seals?"

"Ero-sennin taught me a bit." she said, rather sheepishly. "I read a bunch of books on it too - and you can do  _so_ much with seals. Like seriously, it's really cool!"

Sasuke gave her a surprised look. "You can  _read_ ?" he said jokingly.

She punched him in the shoulder. "Don't be such a teme, teme." she said. "And yes, I  _can_ read I'll have you know."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, rubbing his shoulder. "Are you almost done with it?" he said. He had a bad feeling about this - but he doubted he could sway Naruko, and trying to battle his way through over a hundred of the blonde would go poorly unless he resorted to lethal force.

Several minutes passed, Naruko and Sasuke talking quietly about miscellaneous things - the weather, Sakura's pregnancy, suggestions for positions that night... it was a nice conversation, to say the least. Naruko enjoyed her talks with Sasuke - his travels had given him a great reservoir of cool facts and stories to tell her, something that she had been lacking in cooped up in the village.

However, yells from the center of the crowd of Kage Bunshin decided to disrupt their conversation.

"What the hell did you do?" a clone screeched, blue eyes widening as the arcane runes on the ground glowed brightly.

'"I didn't do anything!" another clone retorted. "It just happened!"

Sasuke activated his sharingan, just in time to see the build up of chakra. In a blur, he pulled the original Naruko into his arms, his right eye morphing into the  _Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan_ . A purple chakra skeleton appeared around in them in an instant, just in time too - as an explosion tore through the clearing.

The clones dispelled, thrown back by the explosion. Susano held it back easily - Sasuke watching impassively as shards of rock peppered his ultimate defense.

"Fuck!" Naruko cursed, as the dust began to clear. "What the hell happened?"

"I don't know." Sasuke said. "I can't see anything."

Luckily, that didn't last long. The smoke cleared, and in the center of the clearing - in a small crater where Naruko's idiotic seal had once lay - a red haired woman sat, violet eyes staring at he and Naruko in obvious confusion.

Naruko's jaw dropped. "Kaa-chan?" she said.

"Naruko...?" Kushina whispered, slowly climbing to her feet. "Wh- what am I doing here?" she glanced down at her body, clad in the same beige shirt and green skirt she'd worn on the day of her death.

The blonde couldn't help it. She  _ran_ forward, glomping her mother and sending them both falling to the floor in a tumble of yellow and red. Sasuke could only watch, his lips parted in surprised as mother and daughter reunited.

"Holy shit..." Naruko whispered, poking Kushina in the cheek. "You're alive, kaa-chan!" she said. "You're alive!"

Kushina could almost cry. She still had her memories - her memories of helping Naruko to overcome the Kyuubi shortly before the Fourth Shinobi War. It had been amazing to talk with her then... but her she was now, real and breathing. She could smell the sweet scent of ramen that clung to her clothes. She could take in the same sun kissed hair that Minato had sported. She could feel her in her arms, Kushina's fingers running over tanned skin.

She didn't want to ruin the moment. Unfortunately, she had to. "Naruko..." she whispered. "Get off of me - I can hardly breathe."

"Oh...!" Naruko exclaimed, blushing. "Sorry, kaa-chan." she said, climbing off of the redhead, dusting herself off. Kushina staggered onto her feet once more.

"Who is that?" Kushina asked, glancing at Sasuke - who had remained quiet the whole time.

"That's my..." Naruko had meant to say best friend, but could she really call him that? "... my boyfriend, Uchiha Sasuke."

Kushina stared at him for a second. Then she squealed, punching the air in victory. "Yes!" she yelled, voice so loud that several flocks of nearby birds flew into the air. "Our plan worked, Mikoto-chan!"

Sasuke's eyes widened.  _'Mikoto?'_ he thought.  _'Did she... know my mother?'_

"What plan?" Naruko asked.

Kushina turned to her. "Sasuke's mother was a good friend of mine, Naruko-chan." she said, still grinning widely. "When we found out you were a girl, and that Sasuke was a boy... we'd secretly planned to try and set you two up." Kushina explained. "I guess it's pretty obvious that I wasn't around to help that - but Mikoto-chan succeeded, didn't she? How is she doing, anyway?"

Sasuke's face turned to stone, his hand tightening at his side. Naruko cast a worried glance at him.

"Kaa-chan," Naruko said. "You should-"

"It's alright, Naruko." Sasuke said softly. "It's a long story, Kushina-san. And to be honest, I don't want to ruin your reunion with my angst." he said. "We can explain it to you later."

Kushina frowned. What had happened to her friend?

"Come on, kaa-chan, Sasuke!" Naruko said, grabbing at the redhead's hand. "We gotta go tell Kakashi-sensei about this!"

Kushina grinned, allowing Naruko to lead her out of the clearing - Sasuke trailing closely behind. "Say," said Kushina. "Do you think we could pick up some Ichiraku's on the way there? I'm  _starved_ ."

Sasuke shook his head slowly. They really were mother and daughter, weren't they?

\---

While Kakashi had been rather... surprised to say the least, to discover his sensei's deceased wife had miraculously been brought back to life. Being the Hokage, however, he rubber stamped her reintroduction into Konoha life - and soon, she was sitting in Ichiraku's with Naruko, sporting a brand new headband.

Naruko had volunteered for Kushina to stay in her apartment, while she found a place to stay. And as a result, she and Sasuke were forced to be rather...  _quiet_ , when he snuck in through the window. Sure, her mother was in the other room sleeping on the couch - but a kunoichi had needs, and she needed her daily pounding.

She slid a finger from her drenched cunt, smirking as she saw that familiar mane of raven hair. She had been keeping herself busy until he'd arrived. Her fingers really didn't do all that much anymore - ever since she and Sasuke had started fucking, only he could get her to come. The best she could do otherwise was get herself a little wet.

Sasuke climbed into her room, swiftly shedding his clothes. And without hesitation _,_ he  _dived_ onto the bed, attacking Naruko's curvy body with kisses. "Fuck..." he groaned. "You have no idea how badly I've wanted to fuck you all day."

She moaned as one of his hands pinched a rosy nipple. "No foreplay." she said. "Just stick it in - I need that cock,  _now_ ."

"With pleasure." Sasuke whispered into her ear. He pressed his erection against the entrance to her folds, and with one thrust he was in - both of them sharing a groan. He began to pump slowly in and out of her, continuing to attack her body with his lips and hands.

And just as Sasuke had suspected, Kushina and Naruko really were alike. Despite Naruko having inherited Minato's looks, they both had the same personality traits - and that included a poor sense of timing.

The door burst open.

"Naruko-chan~" Kushina said. "You need to come see this TV thing - it's really coo-" She froze, eyes widening. Okay. She could admit, maybe she should have knocked - otherwise, she would have avoided the sight of her daughter's boyfriend pummelling her pussy.

"Kaa-chan!" Naruko screeched, her face turning a bright red as she pulled the sheets over she and Sasuke. "What the hell are you doing?"

Kushina turned the same color as her hair. "Sorry!" she said. "I-I was just..." she avoided Naruko's gaze. "... trying to ask you something." She shifted awkwardly, unable to take her eyes off of Sasuke's sizable bulge, easily visible through the sheets. "So I take it you guys aren't waiting until marriage?"

Naruko rolled her eyes. "No, kaa-chan." she said. "We're not. I think that way made pretty obvious the second you burst into my room." Naruko followed her mother's gaze. "And are you seriously looking at my boyfriend's dick?"

The redhead turned an even darker shade of crimson, if that was possible. "It's just... so big!" she exclaimed. "I mean - look at that thing!" She took a step closer, unconsciously licking her lips. "I guess I can see why Mikoto-chan stayed with an old fart like Fugaku, if he could make sons with a package like  _that_ ."

Sasuke smirked, exchanging a glance with Naruko. Naruko frowned. It was a troubling thought, the idea of her mother fucking her boyfriend - but why was she getting so  _wet_ at the idea? She and Kushina... on their knees in front of Sasuke, sucking at his cock as mother and daughter. Fuck!

He knew Naruko was on board, just from looking at her.

"Kushina," he samid, gently pulling the sheets off of him - freeing his hardened member. "You can touch it if you'd like. Naruko wouldn't mind."

Kushina cautiously stepped forward, dropping onto her knees at the side of the bed. Slowly, carefully, she reached forward - wrapping one of her dainty hands around Sasuke's thick shaft. "So big... and thick." she whispered, aware of the fact that she couldn't even get her entire hand around his girth. "Holy shit..."

Sasuke groaned, as she gave him a few experimental strokes.

"What the hell are you doing, teme?" Naruko murmured into his ear.

"What does it look like?" Sasuke told her. "Your mom had to watch her husband die, her only daughter be taken taken away, and died a slow and painful death." Naruko had filled him in on all the details of her and Minato's death. "I think she deserves a little pleasure in her life."

Naruko bit her lip. "Alright." she said. "Just don't go... overboard. I don't want her to end up like that girl Erza you brought back." Seriously. Erza had taken to  _bottling_ up his cum, drinking his white goo throughout the day when he couldn't be with her. Considering the amazing blowjobs she gave him, he was more than willing to indulge her rather strange desire.

"Will do." Sasuke said. He glanced down, just in time to, to watch Kushina take the tip of his cock into her mouth. Her taste buds  _exploded_ with flavor at his musky taste, and she went deeper and deeper.

She and Minato had been young and horny after all, when they'd gotten together. They had fucked like rabbits - day in and day out. Minato had been pretty big, maybe eight inches - on the large side certainly... not as big as Sasuke, but then again, who was? She had deepthroated her husband more times than she could count, and taking Sasuke's cock was a  _little_ (an understatement) harder to take down, but she managed.

"Fuck..." Sasuke groaned, one of his hands slipping into her silky crimson hair. "There we go." Sasuke could tell she was a pro - from the way she used her tongue and hands to up the pleasure that much more. She looked absolutely beautiful to the last Uchiha - her violet eyes narrowed in concentration, her ruby red lips stretched immensely around his girth. "Just like that."

It wasn't long before he came. And Kushina drank his delicious seed down greedily - Sasuke and Naruko watching it as she gulped again and again. She slid him from her mouth, licking her lips greedily.

Then it hurt her.

What had she just done? Just had just... deepthroated a man who was most certainly  _not_ her husband... she had swallowed his cum. And to make it that much worse, this man was her daughter's boyfriend - and Naruko had been  _watching_ .

She stood, her legs feeling wobbly as his seed sloshed about inside of her. "I-I... I'm going to go now." Kushina said awkwardly. "You guys do... whatever. Yeah." She tiptoed out of the room, her eyes glued to Sasuke's still hardened cock.

Sasuke glanced at Naruko. "Your mom is kind of weird." he said.

"I guess it runs in the family." said Naruko. "Now... back to where we were..." she murmured, sliding into his lap. Their lips clashed, and as he slid back into her, the rest of the night was lost in a haze of pleasure.


	39. 39

He let out a groan as her walls tightened around him, her cunt so warm and wet, always so welcoming of his massive cock to fuck and unload into it. Erza was always a delight to screw, but to add  _her_ to the mix was merely icing on the cake.

Robin smiled at him, seated on top of Erza’s face - the redhead lapping at her cunt, eating her out as if she were a strawberry cake that she loved so dearly. Sasuke leaned forward, pressing his lips to Robin’s. Their tongues battled for dominance as he continued to pump into Erza, occasionally nudging the redhead’s clit or playing with her ample tits.

The raven haired woman let out a moan into his mouth. “Fuck…” she whispered, pulling away from their kiss. “Just like that, Erza-chan…” Another moan. “Oh…  _fuck_ …!” She came like a train, Erza eagerly drinking down her juices.

Sasuke smirked. He thrust harder and harder into the busty redhead, her grunts and moans like a symphony to his ears.

Robin had fallen off of her, lying to Erza’s side - still shivering from the aftermath of her orgasm. Erza had an expression that looked like a mixture of ecstasy and madness, grinning madly at him as he gave her everything she’d ever wanted and more.

“Do you want it inside?” Sasuke asked softly, slowing down his pace ever so slightly.

Did he even have to ask? Her womb itched for his cum - begged for it. To have her insides painted white with his jizz was like a dream come true for Erza, a fulfillment of all her hardships suffered during her time in Fiora and with Fairy Tail. Nothing could be better than now, here, lying on her back while the love of her life fucked her.

“Inside…!” Erza managed to gasp out, her voice hoarse and croaked. “Inside, pleaseee!”

Her walls tightened around him once more in a vice grip, and that was it for the last of the Uchiha. He bottomed out inside of her, and with a grunt came - hosing down her canal with spray after spray of his sticky goo, sending it rocketing into her most inner place.

He kept pumping, ensuring that every drop of his seed was deposited into her fertile womb. Sasuke held Erza down as she flailed around - moaning and groaning, a massive grin on her face as she shook in orgasm.

Finally, he was done, and she went limp as a ragdoll, her chest heaving with every breath. “Sasuke-sama…” she breathed, her breath a whisper. “I love you…”

Sasuke smiled. He leaned down, pressing a kiss to her plump lips. “I love you as well, Erza.” he said. “Thank you for the fun time you two,” he said, standing. “But I have an appointment to make.”

\---

He felt as if Ino had planned this, wearing  _that_ outfit when she had called him over here.

The nurse’s uniform looked so delight on her, the skirt appearing as if it had been shortened a few inches by hand, and the buttons undone a few to reveal incredible amounts of delicious cleavage.

It should have come as no surprise to her when he bent her over the table, dragged down her panties, and fucked her right then and there.

“Fuck…!” she groaned, her teeth gritted. “Oh fuck, right there, Sasuke-kun…!” He was groping her sensitive breasts, his warm touch feeling amazing despite the layer of fabric separating her tits from his hands.

Ino felt as if he was fucking her into the table, slamming her against it again and again, that delightful cock of his filling her up. If not for the hand clamped firmly over her mouth, she would have alerted half the hospital with her moans and groans.

It appeared, however, that they had forgotten to lock the door in their lost. It opened - and in stepped Shizune, Tsunade’s once apprentice, now a full fledged doctor in her own right.

Sasuke had just enough time to unsheath himself and turn around, his long and thick cock dripping Ino’s juices. Ino hiked down her skirt, flushing slightly.

Shizune had stopped, frozen in place - her lips opening and closing. Her brown eyes looked at him and Ino in shock. And then, they drifted downwards, to trail the length of his cock, much longer and with much more girth than  _anything_ she had ever seen before. The doctor felt a wetness settle in her loins, and she blushed in shame.

Ino smirked. That look on Shizune’s face… it was one she recognized intimately. Now that she had seen on her and other women’s faces many times, the face of a woman who had just found the soon to be joy of her life - in other words, Sasuke’s mighty cock.

She walked to the door of the room, heels clicking on the floor. A trail of her juices fell down her thigh, dripping onto the tiles. Ino gently closed the door behind Shizune - locking it this time, and startling her from her stupor.

“I-Ino-san!” Shizune stuttered. “W-what are you doing?”

“How long has it been, Shizune?” Ino asked, slipping an arm around the black haired woman’s shoulders. Gently, she began to lead the doctor over to Sasuke - who smirked, realizing the blonde’s intentions.

“S-since what?” Shizune hesitated to ask.

Ino’s smirk widened. “Since you had a nice… raunchy fuck, just like Sasuke-kun and I were having.” They were in front of him now, a hand of Ino’s reaching down to stroke his cock. “Look at how big he is.” she purred. “The biggest you’ve ever seen, no?”

It was. There was no denying that. As a doctor, she had seen many penises - some erect, some flaccid. But never… never anything as large, or as intimidating as Sasuke’s was. None even came close.

“No one has to know, Shizune.” Sasuke murmured. “Indulge yourself. What’s the harm?” He smiled, his cock twitching beneath her gaze, a bit of precum leaking from the tip. “I’ll give you a ride you’ll never forget.”

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

Ino and Sasuke both glanced down, at the juices that were trickling to the floor - their source clearly from beneath Shizune’s skirt.

“What do you say?” said Sasuke.

How… how could she refuse? Just the idea of something like that inside her - filling her, sent shivers up and down her spine. Ino had looked so happy, before the two had realized she’d walked in. She had looked like her life was complete, with Sasuke’s enormous member deep inside of her.

And Shizune wanted that same fullness. That same sense of completion. She wanted it so  _badly_ , she could hardly breath, her hands shaking at her sides. She gulped. Slowly - she nodded.

“Ino…” Sasuke murmured. “Why don’t you help Shizune relieve herself of those clothes?”

“It would be my pleasure.” the blonde said. She wound her arms around Shizune, slowly untying the sash that held her robes up. Pulling it off, Ino helped her slip it off of her shoulders - revealing a thin fishnet shirt, and a pair of green panties, which were soaked with her juices.

Then, she dragged her panties down - revealing her glistening folds, a small matting of dark hair at the top. She moaned lightly as Ino teased her with a finger.

“She’s nice and wet, Sasuke-kun.” Ino said, suckling on her finger, to taste Shizune’s sweet honey. “Ready to become yours.”

“Good.” said Sasuke.

With ease, he swooped Shizune into his arms - her legs wrapping around his waist. His thick shaft rubbed against her swollen slit, the raven haired girl moaning at the delicious friction, as he teased her by rubbing it up and down.

Sasuke pressed her against a wall, quite literally  _ripping_ off her fishnet shirt with a mere tug of his hand. Pulling the tattered remains off, he attacked her breasts, suckling and teasing her rosy nipples. He leaned upward, to nip at the creamy skin of her neck - Shizune arching her head, so that he had more access to her throat.

“F-fuck…” she whimpered into his ear, her arms wound around his torso. “Just put it in already…”

He smirked. “Your wish is my command.” he said, pressing himself against the entrance to her folds, her liquid honey soaking the head of his member. And then, he slid in, her wetness allowing him easy access to the deepest reaches of her insides.

Shizune gasped, as he entered her. Her arms tightened around him, her teeth gritted. He was just so…  _big_ , so thick, she felt as if he was packing her pussy to the brim. She glanced down, mildly horrified to find that he was only  _halfway_ inside of her, so many inches of that beast left to stuff into cunt.

He pumped his hips, enjoying the delicious feeling of her inner walls tightening around him. A nudge of her clit sent Shizune crashing head over heels into a massive orgasm - Sasuke forced to silence her by pressing his lips to his, lest somebody hear them.

Ino heaved a sigh behind them, sliding into a chair. She supposed she would have to wait her turn - a pity… but not entirely unsatisfying. Watching her well hung lover addict yet another woman to his cock was an incredibly erotic sight, and soon Ino was fingering herself to their raunchy fucking.

He was so deep. Hitting places inside of her that she had never even known existed. Every pump or twist of his hips sent ripples of pleasure shooting through her. Her orgasms were so potent, so mind blowing, Shizune felt as if her mind was breaking in half.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” she chanted, her cries muffled by his mouth. “You’re so big… you’re so good…! Harder! Faster!”

Soon he was slammed her against the wall, pounding her pussy so hard she felt as if the plaster was starting to crack. She had cum so many times she had lost count - effective a pile of goo now, held up only by his strong arms.

He dropped her onto the floor, Shizune landing on her back - her body limp, her cunt leaking juices like a fountain. Sasuke stood over her, stroking his cock, a grin on his face.

With a grunt he came - spraying an enormous load all over her, coating her face, tits, and pretty much her entire body in his sticky cum. He left no part of her untouched, not her dark hair, not her long legs, not her smooth navel. He had claimed her, inside… and now, outside.

“Ino, grab onto me.” he said, his rinnegan eye twisting. “We’re going to pay a visit to my house for some… fun.”

Ino grinned, bounding over to him and grabbing a shoulder. Sasuke grabbed Shizune’s hand, and then teleported them, using Amenotejikara.

He wasn’t anywhere  _close_ to done with her.

\---

Kushina’s hands shook.

She felt… giddy. Like she could bounce up and down with happiness, knowing that she had managed to bag a stud like Sasuke. Naruko had explained it to her, the way that he had collected a harem of women - and he wouldn’t he? With that massive cock, larger than anything Kushina had ever seen, he had attracted her.

A threesome was nothing she had ever experienced. And with her daughter, no less? It should be strange - but it felt amazing, exhilarating even.

His hands roamed her body, teasing her perky nipples, rubbing against her shaved mound. His touch was so warm, like molten lava against her cool skin. Sasuke was kissing Naruko as he explored her, Kushina watching as their tongues dueled.

Soon, he was on his back. Kushina slid into place on his pelvis - his cock pressing against her thigh, erect and eager. Naruko sat on his face, Sasuke already lapping at her drenched folds.

Kushina hovered over his cock… and sunk down.

“Holy… oh… fuck…!” Kushina groaned out. She doubled over, panting from the feeling of his cock  _stretching_ her out. He was so fucking huge, as if someone was trying to shove a damn staff up there. But it wasn’t a staff. It was a cock.

She wriggled her hips slightly, gasping at the shivers of pleasure that ran up her spine.

With a grin on her face, she began to sink up and down on him. Her breasts bounced, her hands planted firmly on his muscled chest. She threw her head back, groaning as he hit deeper and deeper. She almost felt as if she could feel him in her stomach, her womb… perhaps even brushing against her very soul.

Minato had been no slouch in bed. But this… this was something different entirely. If that was what sex had been, then what was this? Nirvana. Completion. It didn’t matter - so long as Kushina had this wonderful cock in her, filling her, nothing mattered.

Her and Naruko’s cries filled the room, echoing off of the walls. Thick slaps. Cries. Grunts. That was all she could hear, her eyes closed from the sheer pleasure coursing through her. How had she lived life before him? It seemed inconceivable now. If it weren’t for Naruko… she may have wished he had been her only lover, so that no memories of other encounters would taint her memory of this one.

She came once.

Then twice.

Like a fire hydrant her juices leaked, dripping down into his pubic hair. Her insides still struggled to fit him inside, yet they managed. It was a tight fit, and yet… and yet she felt as if she had been  _made_ for him, as a cock sleeve for him to get off into. Her ample breasts, her firm ass, her sexy body… all meant as tools for Sasuke to use, to get off, to give her some of that delicious cum.

And when he came inside of her, she swore she blacked out for a moment. Once she came too, she felt a warmth, a hotness deep in her body - in her womb, she realized. A simple shifting of her legs sent his seed sloshing about in her, and Kushina came once more from the sheer sensation.

They changed positions. Naruko settled herself in between Kushina’s legs, diving onto her pussy like a nympho, her tongue lapping out at the cum that dripped from it. She ate his creampie so willing, gulping down his essence as if it was a bowl of miso ramen cooked to perfection.

Sasuke slid behind Naruko, his cock pressing against the entrance of her ass. With a  _pop_ , he slid inside, his member burrowing into her back door - so thick and so big that Naruko couldn’t help but wince slightly. It felt good, but there was no way you could shove fourteen inches of sheer length up there and not expect a twinge of pain or two.

He gave her a light slap on the ass, a small grin on his face as she squealed into her mother’s pussy. Kushina was moaning and groaning, red hair damp with sweat, her violet eyes glazed over with lust as Naruko ate her out.

Just as he had with Hana and Tsume, Sasuke took great pleasure in fucking mother and daughter once more. It was so… erotic, to know that they both were willing to fuck their brains out on his cock, in front of their closest family member.

Sasuke smiled. It was the perfect way to end a night, balls deep inside of his lover’s ass, as she ate the creampie he had dumped in his other lover.

The rest of the night was lost in a haze of pleasure.

\---

Sasuke pulled himself out of bed.

Kushina and Naruko were still sprawled out on the mattress, still snoozing. Sunlight drifted in through the window, the sound of birds chirping signaling that morning had arrival.

He yawned, idly scratching his back.

Padding over to his dresser, he pulled it open, sifting through various clothes.

At the bottom was a box.

Sasuke flicked it open, mismatched eyes reflecting the elegant, diamond ring that lay within - handcrafted. It had cost a pretty penny, but it was worth it,  _more_ than worth it.

Today. He would do it today.

He closed the box, slipping it back into his drawer, burying it underneath piles of his clothes.

“... you already up?” he heard Naruko weakly murmur, her voice hoarse.

Sasuke strode over to her, planting a kiss on her forehead. “Tired?”

She nodded her head meekly. “I feel like I could sleep a whole 'nother week. Preferably with you beside me…” Naruko said, patting the bed. “Why don’t you hop in?”

He smiled. “I’ve got to take a shower. Kakashi wanted me in his office for a meeting at eight.”

Naruko pouted. “Aww… alright. Have fun at your little meeting then,” she said, shifting slightly. “Love you, Sasuke.”

“I love you too, Naruko.” he replied.


	40. 40

“Hey.” Sasuke said, throwing a coat at the blonde that was sitting on his couch. “Let's go for a walk.”

Naruko blinked. “Really?” she said, deftly catching the jacket. “It's already dark out.”

He smiled wryly. “So? I'm not scared of a little darkness.” he said. “Come on.”

She shook her head slowly. “Fine…” she grumbled, standing up. Naruko slipped the orange coat over her shoulders, zipping it up.

Sasuke opened the front door, and she stepped out of his apartment - he following soon after, having locked the door behind him.

“Alright.” said Naruko. “Where are we goin’?”

Sasuke felt a soft smile settle on his lips. “Just follow me.” he said. “Try to keep up.”

They walked side by side, Sasuke directing them through the village. Crowds of people packed the streets - the glowing lights of the city drowning out the stars, although the moon still shone high above them.

He lead her onto a bridge. The same bridge, Naruko vaguely remembered, that Team 7 had spent long hours waiting for Kakashi-sensei on - her and Sasuke spitting insults back and forth, her trying to cozy up to Sakura-chan when she’d still be lukewarm towards her, Sakura-chan fawning over Sasuke…

It all seemed so long ago. Like a whole ‘nother world entirely. What had it been… seven years, since those simple days of their youth? So much had changed. For better… and for worse.

Naruko stared at him, her blue eyes narrowed slightly.

“Sasuke…” she began. “Why am I out here?”

He smiled. “I… wanted you to be the first to know.” Sasuke took a step towards her, so close that she could see the goosebumps on his skin. “I’m staying in Konoha.” A pause. “For good.”

Caught off guard, Naruko could only gape at him. “But…” she said. “I thought you were-”

“Looking for redemption?” he said. “Yeah.” Sasuke took a long breath, a gentle breeze fluttering across the wind - lifting his hair out of his eyes to reveal the ominously glowing violet rinnegan. “I… found that I was doing more harm than good, leaving the village.”

He thought of Karui, of her explaining to him how much it hurt for him to leave, for him to travel all over without a home. Gina and Temari… Kurotsuchi… Samui, Karui, and Mabui… Konan, Mei, the list went on and on. He had sunk his teeth into every corner of the Elemental Nations.

Perhaps, in the end, he had realized how childish it was - to seek redemption for actions that nearly everyone had forgiven him for. He had three children on the way, four if you counted Shion. He was nineteen years old, not fifteen.

“You saved me, Naruko.” said Sasuke, his voice evasive. “You… you brought me out of the darkness, you fought for me when no one else would.” He swallowed thickly, avoiding her gaze. “You know of the women that I have seduced. I… I can’t expect it to stay so casual for long.”

“What are you getting at, Sasuke?” Naruko said. “You’re… acting weird.”

He withdrew a small black box from his coat pocket. “Uzumaki Naruko…” Sasuke said, dropping onto one knee. He opened the box, revealing the diamond ring inside. “Will… will you do me the favor of becoming Uchih-”

Before he could react, a yellow blur had crashed into him - a soft pair of hips straddling his chest. “Do you even have to ask,  _idiot_ ?” she snapped at him, before pressing her lips to his, her tongue sliding into his mouth.

They made out for a while, the distant sounds of the city drowning out.

She pulled back a while later, her lips parted, cheeks flushed. “You… you really mean it, ‘suke?” Naruko murmured. “You want to get… married?”

“Would I lie about something like that?” he said, a smirk on his face. “I… I’m pretty sure that those other girls are going to guilt me into marrying them as well, at some point. Sakura… Ino… Temari… I just can’t see a way around that.” He took a deep breath. “But… there’s only one person I’d want to be my first wife. You.”

Naruko smiled. “Sasuke…” she murmured. “You’re an idiot for thinking you can handle two dozen women.” the blonde told him. “But… I suppose I could help you with that a  _little_ bit.” Her smile widened. “Until I become Hokage, that is.”

He shook his head slowly. “You underestimate me, Naruko.” he said. “If I can put up with  _you_ , I think I could put up with a hundred other women.”

“Hey!” she said, poking him in the chest. “What do you mean ‘put up’ with me?”

“You know exactly what I mean.” Sasuke said teasingly.

“Oh… shut up, you teme.” she said. “Before I make you sleep on the couch for a whole week.”

“That doesn’t work on me, dobe.” he replied.

“I’ll  _make_ it work.” Naruko retorted. “It’s not like I don’t have Kage Bunshin or anything.”

He smirked. “Bring it on.”

She chuckled. “Oh…” she whispered. “I’ll  _bring_ it.”

Once more, she pressed her lips to his. Before, their kiss had been full of passion, of energy - this time, it was slow and deliberate. Every push of their tongue, every little feeling… they savoured it.

“Sasuke…” Naruko told him, resting her head on his chest. “I love you.”

He smiled, rubbing his head against hers. “I love you, too, Naruko.” he said.

\---

_Epilogue_

Sakura wound a brush through the silky strands of dark hair, a soft smile on her face.

“Mmm… sometimes, I still wish you had gotten my hair, Sarada.” she murmured. “Pink would look  _so_ much better on you.”

Little Sarada swung her legs beneath her, a smile on her face. Dressed in a cute little red dress, she looked positively adorable, with her big black eyes and soft features so like her mother’s.

“I like my hair, kaa-chan.” she said. “But… your hair is cool, too.”

“My hair is  _way_ cool.” Sakura said, chuckling lightly. “On a scale of one to ten, how cool is it Sarada?”

“Eleven!” she said.

“There’s a good girl.” Sakura said, smiling.

Just then, a figure swooped into the room.

“PAPA!” Sarada cried, jumping up, uncaring of the way her hair still look - half of it brushed and combed, the other half disheveled from when she’d been playing with Boruto. She ran across the room, her little feet carrying her directly into her father’s arms.

Sasuke swooped her up, a small smile on his face. “‘Hey, sweetie.” he said, kissing her on the cheek. “Did you miss me?”

“I saw you this morning, silly!” she said, poking him on the nose.

“Aww…” he fake whined. “ _I_ missed you.” Sasuke turned to Sakura, his smile widening slightly. “I missed you too, Sakura.”

Sakura smiled, dropping the brush onto the bed. She walked to Sasuke, pecking him on the lips. “I missed you, Sasuke-kun.” she murmured. “Now… want to stick around and help me with Sarada’s hair? Hers is just like yours - completely untamable, unless I use half my supply of hair spray.”

He smiled wryly. “It’s not my fault she inherited my genes.” he said. “Who knows…? Maybe the next one will get yours.”

Sakura smiled. “Mmm…  _and_ my hair.”

Sasuke frowned. “I will eat my own foot if there’s  _ever_ an Uchiha with pink hair.” He shuddered slightly. “Keep  _those_ genes to yourself.”

A smirk spread across Sakura’s lips. “I guess you’ll be eating your own foot at some point, Sasuke-kun.” she said. “After all… there’s no way I’m planning on stopping after two.”

He hadn’t heard her simultaneously prophetic and suggestive words, of course, too busy teasing Sarada.

Sakura shook her head slowly, unable to help the smile on her face.

\---

Samui sunk lower into her bath, bubbles filling the tub until they were just under her chin. There was a serene look on her features, her hands resting on her swollen belly beneath the waterline - ripe with her and Sasuke’s third child.

“You know…” a deep voice murmured. “You look  _really_ sexy in the bath like that.”

She turned, blue eyes looking Sasuke up and down appreciatively.

“Why don’t you join me?” she purred. “We can look sexy together.”

Sasuke smirked. “Don’t mind if I do,” he said, pulling his clothes off in record time. Soon, he had sunk into the bath opposite her - their legs intertwined with each other. “How’s he feeling?”

“ _She_ .” Samui corrected. “We’ve been over this, Sasuke - it’s going to be a girl this time.”

He chuckled. “You can keep dreaming, Samui.” Sasuke said. “An Uchiha’s instinct is never wrong.”

She pursed her lips together, kicking his leg. “Stop trying to jinx it…!” Samui whined.

Sasuke smirked. “What should we go with this time?” he said teasingly. “Daisuke?”

She kicked him again, water splashing over the sides of the bath tub.

\---

Sweaty bodies rolled across the bed, perky breasts and damp snatches pressed against each other.

Two sets of plump lips were locked, tongues intertwined as the two beautiful woman pawed at one another.

At some point, both Karui and Mabui - along with Samui of course - had gotten the Raikage’s reluctant permission to live in Konoha.

They didn't fit in as well as they had hoped with the Leaf kunoichi… but they still had each other… as evidenced by their rather steamy activities.

Both of them jumped when they heard the door open and close. Their eyes widened considerably, as Sasuke’s domineering frame stepped up to the bed.

“Go on,” he said with a smirk. “Don't let  _me_ distract you. I was rather enjoying that little show you two were putting on.”

His smirk only widened as two pairs of arms pulled him onto the bed. Soon his clothes were off, and moans and gasps began to fill the room.

\---

“Come on, you bastard!” Tsunade growled. “Blow your load already! I need some of that cum!”

“T-Tsunade-sama…!”

Sandwiched in between Sasuke’s legs, her world-renowned tits having wedged his enormous cock in the middle of them, Senju Tsunade made quite the sight.

Beside her Shizune gently fingered herself, panting lightly, cheeks flushed. She was just as nude as her well hung lover and former teacher - and just as, if not more horny.

Sasuke grunted, and soon great shots of his seed were hosing down Tsunade’s youthful features, so thick and gooey that she was near unrecognizable once he was finished.

Shizune leaned forward, running her tongue up and down the blonde’s cheek, collecting as much cum as she could manage.

“Is it my turn yet?” she pouted, having swallowed down his delicious jizz.

Sasuke smirked, patting his thigh with an expectant look on his face. Taking his cue, Shizune hopped on - slotting his enormous cock into her tight little cunt.

It wasn't long before she was bouncing up and down, moaning and gasping like a little whore as Sasuke brought her to completion again and again. He wound his arms around her waist, suckling at one of her ample breasts.

And Tsunade simply waited her turn, a smile on her face as she watched her former apprentice bounce on the cock that neither of them could get enough of.

\---

A gag was stuffed into her mouth. A blindfold had been slipped over her eyes. Two thick earbuds had been slotted into her ears. And two little blockers had been jammed up her nostrils. Her arms and legs were bound with ropes. She was completely nude, every inch of her skin exposed.

Anko shivered in anticipation, having to rely on touch alone, the rest of her primary senses deprived from her. Her slit was gently dripping juices down onto the sheets, the violet haired beauty whimpering around her gag. He loved making her wait - he loved watching her squirm, so desperate for his cock that she was practically crying.

His touch made her jump, a mere brush against her navel. Warm hands slid up and down her body - teasing her rosy nipples, or gently groping her large breasts. He caressed her thighs, even gave her firm rump a smack or two. But he avoided her snatch, purposely, just to tease her that much more.

Until finally, she felt his member press against her soaked folds. Oh, his cock, oh, his glorious cock. She needed it so bad - gyrating her hips, turning her head from side to side, making incoherent noises around her gag.

And then he slid. Deprived of her other senses - it was… fuck… it was breathtaking. She came from the mere sensation of him entering her, inner walls tightened around his cock. She moaned and groaned, tugging at her bonds in vain.

He was everywhere, and nowhere at once. Inside of her. Rubbing her breasts, biting at her neck. Smacking her ass, or even slipping a finger into her puckered hole. Anko was like a pool of goo in his arms, unable to resist in any way.

She wished she could scream. She wished she could see him - see his massive cock slamming into her again and again, forcing her to moan and writhe like a bitch in heat. Fuck, he was so good.

And when he came inside of her, the sensations were multiplied ten fold. She could feel every spurt of his jizz inside of her, Sasuke continuing to thrust so it swirled into a froth inside of her. She could only groan around her gag, tears of joy dripping down her cheeks.

And then he left. He left her there - bound, gagged, blindfolded, his cum dripping from her pussy like a fountain. And she loved it. Every little movement caused his seed to swirl around inside of her. She needed him, she needed more, more, more, more, more-

\---

Karin could only buck her hips, essentially powerless to resist as she was fucked.

“Fuck…” she groaned, red hair matted with sweat and grime. “Just- oh… just like that, Ayame-chan.”

Ayame grinned. Strapped around her crotch was a fairly large purple dildo - not as large as their well hung lover, heavens no - but a respectable eight or nine inches. And she was putting it to  _work_ , hands gripping Karin’s hips firmly, burying it inside of her again and again.

The door opened, and Ayame smiled as Sasuke stepped in. She still kind of missed the days before the kids had gotten old, where they all could just roam the compound nude - Sasuke bending them over and fucking them whenever they pleased. Still, having him drop in on them every now and then was still a treat.

Sasuke stripped quickly, his clothes falling to the floor. He strode to them, pecking Ayame on the lips.

“Has Karin-chan been a bad, bad girl?” Sasuke murmured, eying the rather erotic sight of Ayame pounding the redhead with a strap on.

Ayame smirked. “Let’s just say… little Karin-tan missed you a  _lot_ , Sasuke-kun.”

“Oh… I see.” said Sasuke. He climbed onto the bed in front of Karin, his rapidly hardening cock mere inches away from her mouth. “I think a nice blowjob would be suitable… what do you think Karin?”

There was no hesitation on her part. In an instant, she had gobbled down his cock, sliding inch after inch of his meat into her warm cavern with a lustful grin on her face. Her tongue swirled around his shaft, Karin bobbing her head up and down whilst Ayame continued to slam into her from behind.

Sasuke groaned, as Karin went down on his member, as eager as one could be. Her ruby red lips stretched around his girth, her crimson eyes glazed over with lust. She moaned around his cock as she came, Ayame having managed to nudge  _that_ spot deep inside of her.

He grinned. Soon, she was gulping down his cum as if it was the most important thing in the world, a slutty smile on her face as his seed dripped from her lips.

Sasuke rubbed her hair affectionately. “Good job, Karin.” he said. “Clean me off, with you?”

And once again, she took him into her mouth.

\---

For as long as she could remember, she had longed to be married.

One might think that her - the Mizukage, with an amazing figure, large breasts, and firm ass, would be able to net herself a man rather easily. But… it was hard. Along with that impressive body - and not to mention her numerous kekkai genkai - came an understandable… reluctance, to just leap into bed with her. All of Kirigakure had seen the way she had intimidated Ao from even the slightest  _mention_ of marriage… what the hell would happen if one were to actually be dating, or heavens forbid, engaged to her?

But… in the end, she had found herself a fiance. They had wed. And now, she sat, leaning against a wall - gazing at the diamond ring on her hand, that glistened in the dim light of the restaurant

He walked up to her. Even nearly ten years later, he was still as beautiful as ever - as beautiful as he had been in battle at the Kage Summit, and as beautiful as he had been when they’d made love for the first time.

“Mei,” Sasuke said. “Our table’s ready.” There was a small smile on his face, as he gazed up and down her body. She had dressed out for this occasion, clad in a tight red dress that left little to the imagination. “I hope you’re enjoying your birthday so far.”

She chuckled. “Oh… I am.” Mei murmured. “But…” She leaned forward, until her hot breath was tickling his ear. “I think I’m going to enjoy my ‘present’ later as well.”

His smile widened. “I think I can arrange that.” he said. He jerked his head. “C’mon.” Sasuke said, giving her a slight smack on the rump. “Don’t want to keep the waitress waiting.”

She giggled. “Love you, Sasuke.” Mei said.

“I love you too.”

\---

To think, that a scant decade ago, she had been alone - friendless, teetering on the brink of depression. Her duties had consumed her life, her responsibilities all consuming. Taking care of a village all on your own was a monumental task… and although sometimes, she missed the towering peaks and endless rains of Amegakure, she was glad to finally have some peace.

Perhaps, at one point, the love of her life had been Yahiko - with those big brown eyes, and that wild orange hair. Some part of her still loved him… but those were just memories. Memories of a painful past, where life had been near meaningless and all she knew was death, war, and sorrow.

Now, the love of her life was clear.

A fist went flying towards her jaw - and Konan caught it deftly, a look of determination in her hazel eyes. Soon, her opponent  _twisted_ , and she just managed to stop the round house kick that would have sent her crashing to the ground.

“Not bad.” he said. “But…” Her eyes widened, as he executed a maneuver she thought impossible, lifting himself off of the ground with a small hop and sweeping her legs out from beneath her. He did a cartwheel, landing in a crouch. “You’ve still got a long way to go, Konan.”

She staggered to her feet, panting lightly. “Argh… I think you twisted my ankle.” Konan murmured, a grimace on her face.

“Ah… sorry.” he said. Footsteps rapidly approached, and soon she was swept up in his arms. Now, he wasn’t a medical nin on par with say Sakura, or Tsunade… but he could mend a twisted ankle. Green chakra glowed around his hand, and soon, the pain fled.

“Thanks.” she said. “I think we can call it a day, no?”

“Oh… we can call it a day for sparring.” Sasuke said, a smirk on his face. “But… I’m not done with you entirely, Konan…” He pulled her close, pressing his lips to hers. Her legs closed around his waist, and soon he had her pressed up against a tree.

Clothes came off. And soon, moans and cries of pleasure filled the clearing.

\---

“Does this dress make my butt too big?”

“Ino-”

“And my hair… kami, look at it! He’s not gonna like this… I-I need to redo it!”

“Ino, I-!”

“And look at this!” she say, squeezing her breasts. “Damn… I knew I should have worn my push-up bra!”

“Ino!” Tenten lunged forward, grabbing both of her shoulders and turning the blonde towards her. “You need to calm down. It’s going to be fine.”

Ino groaned. “I know, Tenten-chan.” she said. “But… this is the first time in  _months_ that Sasuke-kun and I have been on a date. I wanna look my best!”

Tenten smiled. “You look amazing, sweetie.” she said, reaching forward to pinch her cheek. “Getting all angsty about it isn’t going to help anything.”

The blonde took a deep breath. “I guess you’re right…” she murmured. She shook her head softly, sitting down on the bed. “I dunno… I guess I’m just kind of giddy.”

“Why?” Tenten asked, leaning against her dresser.

Ino grinned. “Well… I kind of started throwing up the other day.” she said. “I thought I might be sick or something - but after it kept happening… I went and asked Forehead to give me a once over.” Her grin widened. “Let’s just say… it’s a girl!”

Tenten stared at her. “You mean…?”

“Yeah!” Ino said, nodding eagerly. “I’m pregnant!”

The brown haired woman couldn’t help herself. She darted forward, pulling her friend into a tight hug. “Oh…” she cooed. “I’m so happy for you, Ino-chan! Are you going to tell him tonight?”

“That’s the plan.” Ino said. “I know it’s our second… but I still want it to be special.”

Tenten grinned. “Don’t worry about it,” she said, socking Ino gently on the arm. “Sasuke’s going to love you either way. Just be yourself, and you’ll be good.”

“Are… are you sure?” Ino asked.

Tenten put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “I’m sure.” she said.

\---

There was a bit of a schedule, in the Uchiha household.

You see - the logistics of Sasuke’s wives had gotten a little… hectic. Especially after they had begun to move into the compound in droves, to the point where the manor was stuffed to the brim with his harem.

At first, they had all slept in one big bed. But… that hadn’t worked out very well. Elbows were thrown, and it wasn’t that uncommon for fights to occur over who got to snuggle up next to him. It didn’t last long.

And so, they came up with a calendar. Every night, Sasuke would lie with a new woman. And it worked, too. Of course, he reserved the right to choose whatever wife he pleased should he have a particular craving. And there was always exceptions for birthdays, or pregnancies… but mostly, the schedule remained more or less the same.

Tonight, it was her.

And oh… Temari was certainly enjoying it.

She rode him as a cowgirl would her stallion, her hands resting on his muscled chest. Up and down she went, his enormous cock filling her up as well as it had on their first encounter. Maybe even better. Every roll of his hips, every twitch of his member, every caress of his hands on her breasts or her clit… it all served to remind her of just how amazing this man was.

One would think that after eleven years of pounding, she’d have grown desensitized to him. But… if anything, it was the opposite. Even now, he was finding new ways to send her crashing into the throes of passion - new ways to make her scream his name, crying out like a little whore beneath, on top of him… fuck, it didn’t matter what position they were in, she submitted all the same.

And then he came inside of her. His seed was so hot, so potent - her womb felt like a balloon being pumped full of air, filled to the brim with great jets of cum spurting from the mushroom head of his cock. She shook violently on top of him, her teal eyes rolling back into her head.

Once he was finally done, she fell on top of him, huffing and panting.

“I feel so full…” Temari moaned. “Your cum feels so good inside of me, Sasuke-kun…”

Sasuke smirked. “Oh… don’t you worry, Temari-chan.” he purred, nibbling at her neck. “I’ve got plans for you tonight. How does a nice facial sound?”

She grinned. “Amazing…” Temari murmured. Oh… was she glad it was  _her_ night to have a bite of the delicious Uchiha Sasuke.

\---

With one sweep of his arm, the desk was cleared. He slammed her onto it, attacking the beautiful redhead with a combination of hands and mouth. He ground his crotch against hers, her feeling his rather significant bulge.

Gina gasped. “Sasuke…!” she groaned, as he pulled off her pants, dragging them and her panties off and down her legs. Her glistening folds were revealed to him, looking as appetizing as they had when he’d first seen them.

A simple closing of the shades had dimmed the light of the Kazekage’s office. A seal - which she had activated by running her finger over a specific spot beneath the desk - offered them privacy, preventing anyone from entering the room without her express permission.

She was still the Kazekage after all. And although she would  _love_ to go to Konoha, to live with him and his other girls in that grand manor that she had seen once or twice, she still had a village to lead.

Of course, that didn’t stop him from paying her occasional visits.

Nimble fingers pulled down his own pants, freeing his rapidly hardening member. A few strokes while gazing at her amazing body brought it up to full mast - and then, after he had pressed himself against her folds - a single thrust slid him inside of her.

They shared a groan. “Fuck…” Sasuke murmured, wounding his arms tightly around her torso. “Still as tight as ever, Gina.”

Only one man had ever had the pleasure of seeing her like this. Only one man had ever taken her. And… only one man would ever have the right of giving her his children.

She smiled. “I love you, Sasuke.” she said.

Sasuke smirked. “I love you too, Gina.” he said in response.

\---

For the women of the Inuzuka clan, there had always been one very simple dream - the dream to be domesticated, to be dominated by a man… heart, mind, body, and soul. To bear his children, to love and be loved… and most importantly, to be fucked senseless whenever they so desired.

Ever since they had moved in with the young Uchiha stud that had stolen their hearts and bodies, Hana and Tsume had been on a cycle. To be more specific… a nine month cycle.

Call it an addiction. Call it a craving. But jizz, cum, Sasuke’s cum to be more exact, had become nearly their entire life. Whether it was a load dumped on their face, their tits, their curvy bodies - or shot deep into their pussy, ass, or throats, it didn’t matter to them. So long as they got their creamy surprise, nothing else did.

Two weeks ago, they had given birth.

And now…

_Slam. Slam. Slam._

The sound of the headboard smacking against the wall filled the room.

Like a beast. Like an animal, Sasuke was driving into her - his incredibly long and thick cock pummelling the cunt of the former Inuzuka matriarch turned Uchiha baby factory.

“Fuck! Fuck, oh, you’re so big! Oh…  _fuckkk_ !”

How did he do this? It was so easy for him, to turn her into a pathetic whore, begging for his seed. Once, Tsume had possessed a great deal of pride. She had been an example to all Inuzuka women - the shining symbol of their clan. And now… now she was reduced to this, a mere cock sleeve for Sasuke to inject his cum into.

And she loved every moment of it.

Again and again he drove himself home. The minutes had blended in with each other, the orgasms never ending - until finally, she felt the telltale throbbing of his cock deep within her.

He bottomed out inside of her, and with a low groan,  _came_ .

The feeling of his cumming inside of her tight cunt was unparalleled. A great warmth spread within her, coursing through her veins, making her feel  _alive_ . Her womb was filled to the brim. And long after he had pulled out, her gaping pussy still leaked his seed.

He left her there, twitching, tongue lolling out of her mouth as she mewled at the cum sloshing about inside of her belly.

Sasuke simply crossed to the other side of the room, to the matching bed where Hana lay - having watched her husband dominate her mother for the past half an hour. She spread her legs willingly for him, and without delay, he slid himself into her folds, his cock still slathered with the juices of Tsume.

Just as he had Tsume, he used her daughter for his own needs. And soon, a load of his cum was injected deep inside of her - with no birth control or anything of the sort to halt the advance of his incredibly virile seed.

And just like that, another nine month cycle had begun.

\---

Hinata planted a kiss on her cheek, a bright grin on the ex-Hyuga heiress’ face.

“Mama!” Himawari chirped. “Are we going to visit Uncle Neji today?”

She smiled. “We can do that later if you’d like.” Hinata said. “But we’re going to go visit Uncle Itachi today. It’s been a long time since he’s seen you, sweetie.”

The walk to the grave was rather short.

It was unmarked. And unremarkable really. The truth had never been revealed to the village as a whole - and although she may wish she could, Naruko couldn’t exactly erect a monument to someone who the village still perceived as a mass murderer.

Still, it was something. Sasuke made it a point to visit here every year on the anniversary of his death, to prey, to talk, no one was really sure.

Call her sentimental. But she always made it a point to regularly visit the graves of the dead - in some vain hope that perhaps they would rest a little easier, knowing that somebody was missing them.

She knelt in front of the grave, Himawari at her side.

Hinata clasped her hands together. “I hope you are well, Itachi-san.” she said softly. “Your brother, Sasuke-kun, is. I bet you wished you were alive, don’t you? Just so you could see all your little nieces and nephews. I think it’s up to… what, twenty-six now? Twenty-seven? I don’t know. I lost track,” she admitted with a chuckle. Hinata glanced at Himawari. “Do you want to say anything to your uncle, Hima?” she asked.

Himawari grinned. “I hope you’re doing really cool things up there, Uncle Itachi!” she said. “Man, I wish I could have met him. All the stories Papa told about him - he must have been the coolest person!” She paused. “I mean… not as cool as you, Mama!”

Hinata’s smile widened. “Aww… it’s alright if you think Itachi-san is cooler than me.” she said. “He  _did_ save the village after all.”

“Anyways…” Himawari continued. “I really wanna tell you about what happened the other day! Sarada-neechan was going on and on about-”

\---

Not much needed to be said about how the demon, Rias Gremory, turned out.

_“MASTER!_ ” she wanted to scream, although her voice was blocked by the cock stuffed down her throat. One was shoved into her tight cunt, and another inside of her incredible ass. One was in each of her hands - Rias stroking them with an eager look in her blue eyes.

Like clockwork, they came. Great loads of her Master’s cum shot down her throat, into her pussy, into her ass, and onto her. And then they backed up. A few moments of stroking later, and then another volley of loads came - completely soaking the redhead from head to toe in thick, gooey jizz.

She grinned. “More…!” she said. “ _More!_ ”

The many Sasukes were more than happy to oblige.

\---

Sometimes, she wondered just how pissed her grandfather would get if he knew exactly what Sasuke had done to her. He had fucked her in every imaginable position - forced her to do some pretty fucking depraved things (not that she’d objected). Her cunt and her ass had been moulded to the shape of his massive cock, and at one point or another, every inch of her - inside and out - had been stained with his sticky cum.

And now… this?

Man, she  _loved_ the way her husband’s twisted mind worked.

You see, there was a monument inside of Iwagakure - aptly named the Stone Monument. It was on par with the Hokage Monument for its significance to the village, revered among the populace even if the actual monument itself wasn’t  of much worth.

And now, here they were, screwing a few scant meters away from it. It had been easy to clear the area - under the guise of a ‘private ceremony’ - and a simple Sharingan genjutsu made it so no one could see their activities.

And now here she was, on her hands and knees, his enormous member feeling as if it were tearing her ass in two… in a good way, if that was possible.

“Fuck, Kurotsuchi.” Sasuke groaned. “You’re so damn tight. Always so tight.” He gave her a slap on the ass, a hard thrust accompanying it. “How does it feel, huh?” he demanded of her. “How does it feel knowing that you - the Yondaime Tsuchikage - are the weakest of all the Tsuchikage? To allow someone to do  _this_ to you in such a sacred place.” He sneered. “Pathetic.”

One might think his words were rather scathing. But… it was all a game to the two of them. A twisted and evil one, perhaps to some, but a game nonetheless.

“Fuck…!” she cried out. “Yes, yes, yes, it feels  _amazing_ , Sasuke-sama!” He reached a hand forward, slipping it into her black locks and pulling her head back, forcing her back to arch. “Oh… you’re so big!  _Fuck!_ ”

The creampie he dumped into her ass didn't disappoint. And once he was done with her, she went limp - falling onto her chest, face to face with the water that surrounded the monument. She could see her reflection, hair disheveled, brown eyes glazed over with lust.

A thin stream of his cum leaked from her stretched asshole. It dripped down - running along the stone, until it ran into the water of the fountain, staining the once clear water a light tinge of white.

\---

“Fuck…” Sasuke groaned, a hand slipping into the raven locks of his only civilian wife. “Just like that Tsunami-chan.” he urged. “There we go.”

Addiction was something that many of Sasuke’s wives had gotten used to. Addiction to him. Addiction to his cock.

And even now, eight months pregnant, Tsunami could scarcely go a few days without a hot load of his cum shot directly down her throat. There was a grin on her face as she went down on him, settled squarely in between his knees - her swollen belly resting on a pillow.

With a low groan, Sasuke came. Tsunami drank down his seed greedily, pumping him at the base of his enormous member as he shot jet after jet of his sticky goo into her belly. She pulled away, resisting the urge to belch considering all of the cum he had packed into her throat.

She attempted to rise, but nearly fell - only caught by Sasuke’s strong arms that rushed to grip her by the shoulders. Wounding an arm around his shoulder, she rose to her feet, a shaky smile on her face.

“Oh… Sasuke-sama!” she said. “The baby… she’s kicking!”

“Really?” he said. He reached a hand down to her stomach, running along the smooth skin there. He felt a little tap, a little kick - of his soon-to-be daughter, who was ready to come out in a few weeks time. “Wow…” No matter how many children he had, there was always a sense of awe that ran through him, of wonder at how amazing the female body was for being able to produce such a miracle. He gazed into her brown eyes. “I love you, Tsunami-chan.”

Tsunami smiled. “I love you too, Sasuke-sama.” she said.

They kissed.

\---

Haku was possibly the most unique of all of the women that he had bedded. There was one reason for that - namely, the fact that she  _hadn’t_ become his wife, unlike nearly every other of the girls that he had fucked into a stupor.

Of course, they still talked. And occasionally, they made love - although they were both aware that it was a physical only thing.

He knew that she was still devoted to her old master, Momochi Zabuza. Even long after his death, she was still subservient to him. Sasuke recognized love when he saw it… and although he could likely break Haku into becoming a slave to his cock if he truly wanted to, he didn’t. Perhaps out of respect to what had been Team Seven’s first true challenge, or something else, he didn’t know.

But despite all of that, she ended up carrying his child. A boy, with her brown hair and his dark eyes - that she had named Zabuza. He was her life, her newest purpose in her world.

And Sasuke couldn’t have been any happier for her.

\---

It was an intoxicating feeling, Sasuke thought, to know that he possessed such power over these gorgeous women. If he ordered them to strip, they stripped. If he ordered them to choke on his cock, they choked on his cock. If he ordered them to carry his child… they would carry his child.

He leaned back, purposely keeping his face impassive as the two beauties, one purple haired and the other raven haired, worked his cock. They was a sort of desperation on both of their faces - worry in their eyes, as he refused to allow a single groan or moan spill past his lips.

Kurenai and Yugao glanced at each other worriedly. Were they doing something wrong? Had he finally tired of them, of their bodies? No… no… it couldn’t be!

With hands and mouths, tongue and breasts, they attempted to bring out even the slightest noise of pleasure from their shared husband. His cock was hard, and they could  _feel_ the cum sloshing around inside of his large balls, and yet he just wouldn’t give them what they wanted.

Perhaps after five minutes of this, and Sasuke couldn’t hold it in anymore. He chuckled.

They glanced at him. “What is it, Sasuke-kun?” Kurenai asked.

He grinned. “Nothing.” said Sasuke. “You two are adorable when you’re trying to get me off, but can’t.” The Uchiha patriarch leaned back, arms folded behind his head. “Keep it up, girls. You’re doing great.”

Matching grins appeared on their faces as well. Soon, they went back to work, in perfect tandem with each other as they strived to make their lover cum.

And he did. When he came, he  _came_ , his load even larger than usual - spurred on by the amount of teasing he’d had to endure while keeping up his little game. He shot his cum all over both of their faces and tits, until they were dripping in his seed.

His grin widened, as they began to make out - tongues and hands running wild, as they made sure to ‘clean’ themselves of his jizz.

And once they were done, neither of them were surprised to see his still hardened cock jutting straight up from his crotch.

And once more, they descended, slutty grins on both of their faces.

\---

Many a man had lusted after her breasts.

They were large and plump, soft to the touch. Perfectly rounded, topped with perky nipples that she knew any hot blooded male would beg to suckle. Hell, she could admit that she had spent time alone playing with them herself. She could certainly see the appeal.

But… no man seemed to love her breasts as much as him.

Straddling her, he slotted his cock neatly into her cleavage - both of his hands pressing against the sides of her bust in order to create the delicious friction that would get him off. She was helpless to resist… if she even wanted to, that is.

“Fuck, Robin…” Sasuke groaned, thrusting in and out of the valley of her breasts, a look of euphoria on her face. “Kami, your tits are fucking fantastic.”

Robin grinned. “I’m glad you like ’em.” she said, rejoicing in the raw heat that was sandwiched in between her bosom. Just being this close to him, this intimate, was making her horny. Her juices were dripping onto the bed, soaking the sheets with her arousal.

He was insatiable. No matter how hard she tried, she could never tire him out. Load after load, shot into her cunt or pussy or throat, that or shot onto her face or tits - and yet he never stopped. More often than not, their nights together ended with her passed out, a massive creampie lodged deep inside of her womb.

And so far, this night was looking to end up the same exact way.

She could feel the throbbing of his member, and a grin spread across her face. Soon he came - spurting his cum all over her face and breasts, plastering her with his essence. He didn’t stop until she was unrecognizable, only her eyes visible beneath the glaze of his jizz.

He pulled her close to him, and soon, his cock was inside of her cunt. He began to thrust… and the rest of the night was lost in a haze of pleasure and ecstasy.

\---

He rubbed his head gently, a grimace on his face.

“You hit really hard, tou-san.” the boy said.

Sasuke shot him a wry smile. “I didn’t hurt you, did I, Daichi?”

He smiled as well. “Nah.” he said. “It just stings a little. Can we call it for today? I wanna go get something to eat - I have a  _ton_ of things to tell you.”

“Alright.” said Sasuke. “Let’s ask your mother where she wants to eat. Oi, Shion!”

The blonde glanced up, having been meditating a few meters away from them. “Yes, Sasuke-kun?” she said.

“Daichi says he wants to get something to eat. Is Ichiraku alright with you?” Sasuke said.

“Ichiraku?” Shion said, frowning slightly. “Aren’t you sick of that place? I know Naruko-san drags you there every chance she gets.”

He shrugged. “It grows on you,” Sasuke admitted. “Still, you didn’t answer my question.”

Shion shook her head slightly. “Ichiraku is fine.” she said, climbing to her feet. “We can’t stay long, though. Daichi and I have to get a good night’s sleep - we’re due to leave pretty early tomorrow morning.”

Daichi and Sasuke strided over to her. Sasuke leaned in - pressing his lips to Shion’s, the blonde leaning into the kiss.

“Eww…!” Daichi whined. “Gross! I don’t wanna see that!”

Sasuke smirked. “Get used to it, kid.” he said teasingly. “Your mother and I haven’t seen each other for a  _long_ time.”

Shion smirked as well. She leaned into his ear - whispering so silently that Daichi couldn’t hear her. “We’ll be sure to get ‘reacquainted’ tonight, won’t we?” she purred.

He grinned. “Sounds good to me.” said Sasuke.

\---

For approximately one week in the Uchiha manor there was a special… attraction, of sorts. Visitors were of course ushered away from it - as it was more of a ‘private’ thing. A little fulfillment of sorts, for a certain redhead.

She was chained to the wall, hands held up above her head by thick steel manacles. Her legs were on stirrups - her glistening folds revealed for all to see. A small piece of duct tape was placed over her mouth as well. Below her was a fairly large tank, which was filled about halfway up with some sort of white goo that released a pungent, musky smell all throughout the room.

A woman walked into the room, whistling contentedly.

“It’s chow time, Erza-chan!” Kushina said, a smile on her face as she stopped before the redhead. There was a plate in her hand - a sandwich on top. And in her other hand, an empty cup.

The Uzumaki crouched low, dunking the cup into the tank and filling it to the brim with the white goo. She leaned forward, getting a good sniff of it. “Wow…!” she said. “Sasuke-kun sure filled you up good earlier, didn’t he?” Kushina dipped a finger into the tank, stirring it around. “Mmm… I think I’ll have to ask him if  _I_ can have a turn where you are. Looks fun.”

Placing the cup on the floor, she grabbed the sandwich. Opening it up, she grabbed a spoon off of the plate, slathering some of the cum inside of the tank onto the lunch meat. She put the sandwich back together, before standing up - cup in hand.

She reached a hand forward, tearing the duct tape off.

“Tilt your head back.” Kushina said.

Erza was obedient, and she did so promptly. Kushina took the cup, pressing it to the cum slut’s lips and allowing the jizz to drain into her gullet - audible gulps echoing throughout the room as she downed its contents.

Breaking the sandwich up into tiny parts, she gently fed them to the redhead, watching as she chewed and swallowed the bread and cum and lunch meat as well. Once Erza was done eating - she gently put the duct tape back on.

“Alright, Erza-chan.” Kushina said. “I’ll be back tomorrow morning with your breakfast! Which would you prefer, eggs with jizz on top, or jizz flavored bacon?” She chuckled. “I think you’ll enjoy it either way. Ja ne!”

And with that, she strolled out of the room.

Minutes… hours… days… she wasn’t sure how much time had passed. But, footsteps forced her to perk up - and in walked  _him_ .

She began to struggle against her bonds at the sight, her juices dripping down into the vat below. Erza grinned beneath the duct tape, muffled noises the only way she could communicate with the love of her life.

Sasuke didn’t speak. He merely pulled down his trousers, put his feet on either side of the vat, and slid his long and thick cock into her tight cunt.

Erza moaned, although it was muffled for reasons that should be rather obvious by now.

He had ruined her. Long years of endless pounding had broken her. No other man could satisfy her like he could. Her pussy was made for him, her ass and tits designed for his cock to fuck and use to his heart’s content. He was her life. Her sunshine and joy. Her sole purpose for living, along with the sweet, sweet cum that he deposited inside and on her.

She was a cum dump. A slut. A whore. Only for him. Always for him. He could have her, her body, her soul, her heart - so long as that cock was put inside of her on a regular basis. She was his.  _His_ .

Sasuke used her cunt for as long as he pleased. He injected an immense load deep inside of her - filling her womb up to the brim with his hot and sticky jizz. Then, as if nothing had happened, he tucked himself back into his pants, and walked out.

She watched as his seed began to drip from her gaping cunt, trickling down into the storage tank below her.

_His._ All his. She would stay up here forever if he asked her too.

“Master…” she wanted to say. But she couldn’t, due to the duct tape.

He knew what her muffled words had meant as well. He knew the power he had over her, the dominance. And he enjoyed every second of it, of making this beautiful and (once) prideful woman crumble beneath the might of his cock.

Sasuke strided away, humming a small tune under his breath.

\---

Naruko lounged in her chair, blue eyes staring at the ring on her finger.

Sasuke sat beside her, arm wound around her shoulder.

“Something got your tongue?” he asked.

The blonde shook her head. “No… it’s nothing.” she said. “I was just thinking.”

It was a rarity for her to get a day off from her duties as Hokage. Sometimes she spent them with Boruto… other times she spent them alone, simply relaxing. This time, she was spending it with the love of her life, the apple of her eye, Uchiha Sasuke.

Uchiha Naruko smiled.

“What do you want to watch tonight?” she asked, leaning into his chest.

Sasuke paused for a moment, having begun glancing at the ring on his own finger. It was a ring like any other - although there was a small seal on it. If he were to funnel chakra into it, many more rings would pop out, one for each of his many wives.

“Whatever you want to.” Sasuke said.

“Alright.” Naruko murmured. “‘Love you.”

He smiled. “I love you too, Naruko.” Sasuke said, planting a kiss on her cheek.

Finally, the Uchiha clan was restored. Konoha was at peace. The future generation was assured. And Sasuke was happy, his journey completed, his goals achieved. Life quite honestly couldn’t get any better.

The End.


End file.
